A Heart's Strangled Cry
by Miss Artemis
Summary: NEW! Chapter 31: Youkai live a long time...sometimes, we need to be reminded of why we made the choices we did. We need to be reminded of the passion, the emotion, and the feeling. Remember...before it is too late and there is nothing you can do.
1. Chapter 1

. A Heart's Strangled Cry .

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

**SUMMARY: **She couldn't believe it…even after all of the promises…after all of the determination…after all of the five hundred years of being mated…he had actually done it…Sesshomaru had actually betrayed her.

**NOTE: **This is somewhat alternate universe yet sticks to the story line. This takes place after Naraku, the Shikon shards, and the whole shebang; it is now five hundred years in the present.

* * *

-  
Prologue: The Tide  
- 

She had never seen it coming…even after all of the signs that came to her front fold…she never even noticed. She had experience in this department – this terrible heartache that made any normal human succumb to the temptations of leaving it all behind and commit suicide, she should have been able to pinpoint the sign as clear as day! But yet she didn't, strangely…It started out as usual, she meets a guy, fall in love, guy falls in love also, everything's great, new girl comes in, bad signs appear, and lastly, everything is thrown away within a day and a half with divorce-agreement papers with two signatures. But, there weren't any divorce-agreement papers…just, simply put it behind them and move on with life.

_Well…_She thought in deep depression. _He'll be able to move on much quicker than I ever will. _

She took a large swig of her Golden Light, savoring the numbness that was slowly taking over her body. Within moments, everything will be forgotten…taken away from the depths of her mind and for a long period of time before she awoken with a splitting hangover, it was going to be simply taken away by the tide.

Licking her lips of the currently delightful taste that was left on her cherry lips, she slowly set it back on the expensive table top, her throat, even after that refreshing drink, was already tightening with dryness. _This is a bunch of bullshit…_She decided unanimously as she swirled the ember contents, the ember so similar to a pair of familiar eyes…eyes that belonged to…

Shaking her head, she took another large swig and allowed her hand to drop lazily against the counter top, harder than before, causing a loud 'clank' to echo throughout the enormous and equally expensive kitchen that any chef would die for. Resting her free hand farther away from her drink, she drummed her elegant fingertips against the cool countertop. The movements were sluggish and slow, affected by the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

How many had she consumed by the way?

How many bottles were lying around her?

Was the garbage filled to the brim with the alcohol?

She couldn't think straight anymore…all the better for her.

Nodding her head indignantly, (again the cause of the drink) she continued to throw away her problems and worries…her dreads and fears…her sorrows and pains…everything was gone, even the thought that maybe _he _would finally show up at the wrong time and find her in this state of alcohol-induce, or the fact that her six-year-old daughter could come down and see such an inappropriate sight at a young age. No, nothing mattered anymore, nothing but her and her lovely Golden Light.

_How long did it take me to figure it out? Five months? Huh, new record for me and my dumb-ass naivety. _A delicate scowl formed on her damp lips, her naturally sculptured eyebrows furrowed downward in self-anger and stupidity that she just noticed she had. _I wonder…_She thought, her eyes becoming glazed over with the drink, yet her posture never made a hint that her body was at any point slowing down. _I wonder how long they've been…acquainting with each other before I found out…was it even before I found out I was pregnant? Could this have been going on for years? _

The thought deeply disturbed her. With tears involuntarily welling up in her eyes, she let out a choked sob that lasted only for a split second before she had pressed the cold-glass bottle to her lips once again, her eyes screwed tight shut in sadness. She didn't even want to even weigh the POSSIBILITY of that lingering thought, she didn't know if she could take it if it was true.

Gulping down the Golden Light loudly, she set it back down only more gently this time. She placed her thumping head on her left hand that was propped up on the counter. Out of the corner of her, she saw that her alcohol was already gone…damn. She looked out of her left corner of her eye, this time to study the massive fridge that was about ten feet away. She gave a sigh of defeat and reluctantly didn't get up and get another one to drink herself away. Ten was her limit, ten was all she could consume and still wake up with yes, a pounding headache, but all traces of alcohol gone and nonexistent.

_Asahi…_Her eyes softened at the thought of her latest daughter. _Why?_ She didn't feel the hot tears that were coursing down her cheeks, following a familiar path. _Why does Asahi have to experience this pain…at this age?_ With her body now moving on its own (which came accustomed to doing so since she found out), every thing seemed like a dream as she felt the slightest press as she moved around the kitchen, disposing of the liquor just like always. _But…why? _Clamping a hand over her mouth to keep the contents in, she stumbled, almost practically _crawled _up the grand staircase that lead to the second level of the house where all of the bedrooms were.

Using the rail to support her, she walked in the opposite direction of her own bedroom to Asahi's room. Motherly instincts coming in, she took extra care not to make any sound to awaken her sleeping daughter. Peering in, her eyes softened all the more, eyes gaining more tears. _Asahi…_

Gently walking over, she kneeled on the floor somewhat clumsily, not minding her side of her ankle pressing against the carpet with the pressure of her body weight. Instead, she folded her arms on the side of the bed, silently sighing in comfort of the warm cotton sheets of light pink. With sad eyes, she looked at her daughter, her eyes watering even more.

The little girl sleeping in her bed held a small, delightful smile on her face, signaling a pleasant dream. And suddenly…she couldn't help but feel envy for her daughter; she hadn't had a good night's sleep for at least five months…ever since the bad signs appeared. Her daughter had a long main of beautiful black hair with silver streaks in it. It sparkled beautifully in the moon or sunlight. _Just like his…_But what she loved most of all, besides of the delicate curves of light green markings, her delicate claws, and her fluffy silver tail was her eyes, her beautiful and gorgeous eyes that were exactly the same as _his_, but right now…she couldn't help but have the feel to cry whenever she saw them. Many of her children had his eyes, only a few had her endless sapphire blue, and whenever she saw them on her own and she would look at them, it was like his image was projected in their eyes…it was like he was always there.

_But he's never here anymore…_

She watched, eyes streaked with amusement for a fraction of a second when she watched her daughter's nose wrinkled adorably. Silently sighing, she knew she had to get up, but she couldn't find the strength at the moment; she never could now a days. But than again, she didn't want her daughter to awaken to a drunken mother to start the day.

Leaning forward, she placed her lips gently on Asahi's forehead, directly on the purple crescent moon sign, internally hoping that _he _could feel the kiss as well. Standing up reluctantly, she walked back to the door that was slightly ajar and just stood there, contemplating.

"Good night, Asahi…my little morning star…" She quietly closed the door, leaving her daughter to the dreams of peace and happiness, a place where everything seemed possible.

-

Walking into her glorious room, she closed the door and leaned upon it, staring around with a look of helplessness. Everything in this room was _theirs_, yet it didn't seem that way anymore, nothing did. She softly placed herself on the king-sized bed, loving the silky caress and comfort it silently gave her, her sore body and heart. Lying out on the bed eagle spread, she stared up at the high ceiling, her eyes filled with a storm of emotions that flew through them never stopping.

How did she even feel about the situation?

Well…she was certainly hurt by it that was for sure.

Depressed, sad…she had felt so sure that he was different from the others.

Betrayed…he had told her that she was the only one that could complete him, had he truly meant it?

Cold…how many times did she had to break her heart before she and the fates were satisfied?

Jealous…who was the one that could take away her Sesshomaru? And right underneath her nose?

Outraged, hatred, anger…how could she have let this happen? How could _he _allow this to happen? Didn't the girl even know he was married?

And lastly…disappointed…How could her Sesshomaru…her Sesshomaru, make such a decision when he has a daughter that is still growing up? How could he be that way?

Didn't he care anymore?

_**I love you…**_

Tears appeared in her eyes, her heat all the while trying to hang on to the cry it was yearning to let out, wanting the whole world to know and hear.

_**Never doubt this Sesshomaru…**_

"I never did because you never wavered, but now…I can't help but have to."

_**I'll always be here for you.**_

"How come you're not here right now? By my side…"

_**Whenever you need me…call me and I shall be there.**_

"Why can't you here my heart cry for you? Yearn for you…Sesshomaru…koi…"

**_You are my mate; I will forever love you._**

"But I'm not going to be your mate am I? You're starting to not love me anymore…even when you promised."

_**I will never leave you.**_

Eyes leaking with tears for the millionth time that night, she buried her head into his pillow, letting herself fall freely into his distinctly male, masculine scent.

Kagome whispered softly, falling asleep just when the sun's reaching claws of sunlight started to become apparent,

"You already have…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay, I feel like crying right now, very badly! This story had come to mind since CHRISTMAS! I was just like: No way, I can't have the courage to follow it through, let alone WRITE it! But of course, the story kept on appearing in my mind whenever I was depressed, so I decided to give it a wing.

Tell me what you think! (NO flames allowed, sorry, but I only allow flames for like, my humor or something --;;;)

-Miss Artemis

P.S. - DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (lol)


	2. Didn't Come Home

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha (Sadly)! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, enjoy!

**SUMMARY: **She couldn't believe it…after all of the promises…after all of the determination…after all of the five hundred years of being mated…he had actually done it…Sesshomaru had actually betrayed her.

**NOTE: **This is somewhat alternate universe yet sticks to the storyline. This takes place after Naraku, the Shikon shards, and the whole shebang; it is now five hundred years in the present.

* * *

-  
Chapter 1: Didn't Come Home  
-

_Ugh…my head is pounding…_

Cracking an eye open, Kagome stared at the comforting crème under bed sheets. Frowning to herself, she slowly and steadily lifted herself into a position so that she was sitting on her side. She had enough experience from late night drinking dates to know to take it easy the next morning. With her hair and clothes all messed up, Kagome looked around the room with a dazed look in her eyes. Looking beside her on Sesshomaru's side she noticed that the covers were messed up, but that was because she had been sleeping in the middle last night…Closing her eyes tiredly when feeling the familiar searing sensation of tears pricking her eyes, she allowed herself to fall face forward and on the pillows where she gave a silent scream.

Gripping the pillow with her hands, she pressed the pillow's soft feathery fabric to her face and screamed again, only harder and longer as she could. When she was done, she turned her head aside so that she could breathe openly, her chest ballooning.

_He didn't come home._

The thought brought tears to her drained, cat-like eyes. She didn't even feel them fall down the side of her face as she just laid there across their pillows on their bed contemplating. With her long hair fanned around her and her only in a simple pink blouse and a pair of black jeans, she looked far younger than she was…something she wasn't so sure if she should be grateful or not.

Giving a sigh, she got up from the large circular bed and walked across the marble floor bare foot, ignoring the cold shocks running up her spine with her warm skin against cold stone. She walked across the room and stood in front of the tall mirror and stared at herself.

She never knew why, but for some reason she always felt comfort when she was in her human form, rather than her demon form (Even if she did miss her tail at times). Kagome fingered some of the onyx strands near her face. She wasn't bad looking in human standards, but not model material. She had long beautiful onyx hair that reached to the small of her back. Her skin was a healthy peach color (amazingly) and her eyes were the same as ever: a striking blue that seemed to pierce through any darkness. Her height wasn't too bad at around five feet and seven inches. She knew she wasn't bad on the eyes, but somehow, someone else was able to capture HER Sesshomaru's attention. Her eyes narrowed as the tears somehow naturally continued to flow.

_But who is she? WHO? _

Eyes flashing crimson, Kagome wasn't able to control the youkai within her as she saw her fist slam into the mirror causing blood and glass to go in all directions. Closing her eyes tightly, Kagome gritted her teeth and fought back control. When she opened her eyes once again, she hissed at the annoying tingle that laced her knuckles.

_What a perfect way to start the day. _She thought bitterly. _And it isn't even seven yet. Which reminds me…_

Groaning at the thought of having to leave the mansion all ready in the morning, Kagome couldn't control the growl that both her and her youkai wanted to let out. Sharply turning away from the mess, she walked into their enlarged bathroom and searched for the first aid kit with almost shaking hands.

As she meticulously picked out the shards of glass out of her skin with a pair of tweezers, Kagome worried over her youkai. It was so much harder to control her youkai that it was almost frightening! Without warning, her youkai seemed to gain control and let out some intense emotions, whether they were alone, with one of the servants (Mainly Jaken), with Asahi, or in public – her youkai always took some kind of chance to show how distressed and depressed she was. She could still remember only a month ago while she was in their bed alone, just like last night, she had transformed into her true form on their large bed (A/N: Their bed was made for both of their true forms together to lay on) and whined softly to herself in remorse as she nuzzled Sesshomaru's pillow with her snout.

Putting down the tweezers, Kagome took out a dark-brown bottle of disinfectant and dabbing it on a cotton ball. Not to mention handling her youkai's intense feelings of depression, she had to worry about her rage as well. She came so close to destroying their bedroom and even going on a killing rampage of servants; it had deftly scared her to death. Over the five hundred years of being a youkai, she had never experienced such a rage before, not even when she caught Yume (1) hitting on Sesshomaru four hundred years ago. Sure she got mad and had attacked Yume, but she had attacked _only _Yume, no one else did she have them get involved.

So scared, she even went to Jaken for some answers and yet the faithful toad was unable to answer them, him himself being not too experienced with such a delicate situation as this couldn't fathom this strange behavior of her youkai.

Kagome picked up a roll of bandages and lightly laced them on around her knuckles and around each elegant finger for movement. When done doing so, Kagome had been able to wash her hair and walked back into the bedroom to find a servant cleaning the mess. She smiled softly in guilt. The maid before her was new, in the job and being acknowledged as an adult in youkai society and had unfortunately been one of the servants she had almost beheaded within her rage when finding proof that Sesshomaru was indeed with another woman.

_She's always so hard working…_

The young female neko youkai was too busy paying attention to the mess that she didn't sense Kagome walk toward her until Kagome's human hands accompanied her own in picking up the bloodied shards. Gasping in fear and embarrassment, the maid stuttered as she quickly took the shards from her Lady's hands and started to almost messily clean up the mess,

"My L-Lady! I am so sorry f-f-for disturbing you! I-I should have waited. I knew I s-s-should have…I'm so sorry, please for-g-give me!"

Kagome stared sadly at her as the maid never once looked up from her bent over position as a signal of submission as she cleaned the mess _she _made. Glancing at the slender neck she had gripped with only one hand only a few days ago, she winced at the harsh redness and the deep, purple welts that were left behind.

"Gomen nasai…Onegai, aisumimasen."

Her soft, guilt-ridden voice startled once again the frazzle-nerved maid. After calming down her increased heart rate, something Kagome had quickly sensed, the maid looked up with her sleek fuchsia-purple eyes.

"W-What? Your majesty?"

She quickly added, her cheeks involuntarily flaming once again with foolishness. Kagome hid the small smile of understanding; she had been exactly like that…five hundred years ago.

"I said," Kagome repeated with much patience, something she had acquired as well through the ages, "That I am sorry, please forgive me. Even if I had a reason to be upset, it did not however, give me a reason to attack the assistants within this mansion and for that…I can't help but to be ashamed for the pain I caused you and some others."

Kagome watched the emotions flying through the young girl's eyes. First was fear, something she hated to see – something she hated to created, then came along amazement, wonder, curiosity, and finally…acceptance.

"There is nothing for you to apologize, milady."

The maid bowed appreciatively and set back to work with more ease than before. After helping a few more times with the mess, Kagome went into the closet and reappeared not too long with a pair of comfortable light tan corduroys, a light baby blue button up shirt, and had her hair braided and thrown over one shoulder, ending to her mid stomach.

Kagome was surprised to find the maid already done and at the doorway. She seemed however, to be reluctant to leave the room. Sensing her struggle within herself, Kagome cleared her throat, causing the maid to turn to her with hopeful and respect-filled eyes.

"Is there something else you needed?"

The maid looked at her with a wonder-filled gaze,

"May I ask you a few questions, milady, as long as I am not intruding on anything personal?"

Kagome bit her lip with uncertainty and looked at the maid over, using her senses. The maid held a touch of naiveté and much loyalty and innocence, she knew instantly that she could be trusted.

"Yes, you may."

"Did you truly love him? The master, I mean."

Kagome gave a weak smile, tears silently protruding once again into her endless orbs.

"I stood beside him for five hundred years, young one." It felt so strange yet so right to say that phrase, it was uncomfortable. "I had never once regretted my decision of becoming his mate. Because of that decision, I have many prosperous and loving children, even if only one is still with me. It is the knowledge that Sesshomaru and I have made them has made me so proud in my decision as a woman, a grown up, had decided. To answer your question, yes, I loved him…with all of my heart."

The maid looked at her sadly, not in sympathy thank god, but of a kind of sadness as if a child had been denied a happy ending.

"And do you still love him? Even if he were to do the unthinkable, even after all he's putting you through – do you still love him?"

Kagome stared at her, her eyes watering shamelessly as her heart continued to creak and moan as the bindings that had once prepared themselves those five hundred years began to stretch,

"Yes. I will, there is no doubt about it. I had told him once that he has my love and forever he shall have it. I told myself that when I made the decision of becoming his mate that I was throwing in all the cards…double or nothing. I know the consequences of what may come, what obstacles that were to fall ahead of us. I just hope we'll be able to pull through."

The two stood in silence, a silence that Kagome wished that she could just scream and cry until her heart was content and numb, but the silence broke when the maid opened the door and said softly,

"Can I make one last bold statement, milady, before you leave with Lady Asahi and take her to school?"

After Kagome's nod, the maid's parting words made her heart weep all the more,

"The master truly does not understand what he has. I guess the saying is true…you never know what you've got until you've lost it."

_You can never be more right…_

Choking back the tears, Kagome made way to the closed French doors and opened them to smell the delicious aroma of pancakes and blue berry muffins. Yet for some reason, the smell couldn't enlighten her mood as it used to.

_Oh, Sesshomaru…_She thought in mourning as she casually strolled down the grand staircase. _What are you doing? What did I do wrong? Did I do something? Say something? What caused you to go astray from my side? Was I not beautiful enough? Did I not love you enough? Was I boring? Please, just tell me so I can correct it and we can be happy like we used to. Please…_

"Morning, Mommy!"

Breaking out of her depressed thoughts, Kagome looked down to smile warmly at the small form that threw herself at her own slim form. Holding onto her child tightly, Kagome held her in her arms as she buried her nose into her feather-light hair that smelled of vanilla and strawberries.

Giggling, Asahi snuggled deeper into her mother's embrace, her somewhat chubby arms wrapping themselves around Kagome's neck. Asahi took a deep breath and immediately felt her body relax against the soothing aroma of mommy. Things had been so stressed lately, she didn't know why or how, but things and everyone in the mansion seemed to be on edge – especially around her mother. Maybe it was because daddy hadn't been home lately? But, that never seemed to bother her before…Throwing away the confusing thoughts out of her young, but intelligent mind, the small inuyoukai latched herself onto the comforting smell of delicate lilies and blueberries. This was what she missed the most for these past few weeks, her mother's warmth and the tension-free atmosphere around them. She jumped startled when Kagome asked conversably as she walked them both to the kitchens where Jaken would be most probably be waiting for them along with the cook.

"Ready for school, honey?"

Smiling a million-watt smile, Asahi nodded her head energetically. Unable to contain the giggle, Kagome smiled at Asahi's cute antiques as she sat her in her appropriate chair at the large table in the extravagant dining room which made Kagome want to cringe at the site. The style…it was all his, and only a touch of hers and the children. Didn't it mean anything to him anymore?

Shaking her head, Kagome willed herself to pay attention to her youngest daughter. She smiled as Asahi continued to chatter her little mouth away.

_If only you could see what you're missing…_

As Asahi talked about school and trying to eat her pancakes at the same time, Kagome chuckled and helped clean the slight mess she caused and told her to either eat or talk one at a time, never at once. Nodding, Asahi started to eat her pancakes – the hunger within her small stomach conquering over her obsession to rattle like most girls and boys her age.

_How can you let me raise our child alone? She needs her father here…she needs you, Sesshomaru._

Kagome turned to her plate and eyed the food on her plate. The pancakes were light and fluffy and had her favorite cinnamon syrup and delicious butter on top, not to mention her favorite fruit on the side: cherries. Yet she couldn't bring herself to eat. Another thing she found to her concern; it was like her and her youkai couldn't decide on the right foods to eat while they used to decide on the same thing. Her youkai wanted raw meat, she wanted chocolate to soothe the depression. She wanted to drink her cola yet her youkai wanted to drink freshly spilt blood – something she hadn't had since forever, ever since the incident where back a few hundred years ago with her Asahi's third elder brother and a youkai had harmed him.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to clamp hard down on the emotions her youkai was sending through her, reminding her that they were hurting.

As if she could ever forget.

"Kagome-sama."

Opening her eyes and casually looking to the side, she gave the person who had said her name a warm smile,

"Onegai, Jaken-kun, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kagome? You do not need to use formalities with me, you're practically my uncle."

The toad-like imp uncharacteristically smiled at her, causing the wrinkles on his darkening skin to become more apparent. Kagome looked over the old retainer with a saddened and sulking feeling. The retainer that remained loyal and by their side for centuries, was finally being caught up with time and age was abruptly showing now. Jaken's small, but yet firm body was now still small yet, now it was somewhat fragile – he could no longer take the casual beatings of Sesshomaru whenever he accidentally got out of line. His wide yellow eyes seemed wider and he had the habit to now use the staff as somewhat of a walking stick rather than a dangerous and formidable weapon. He no longer shouted unless he got ticked or annoyed to far beyond, it was as if his lungs had finally suffered from his constant shouting back in the past, back when there were constant and dangerous enemies to be done with.

Catching the way her mood changed, he reached up and patted the top of her hand to soothe her distress. He looked at her and said at an attempt to joke,

"Do not worry, Kagome-chan; I still have at least a century left in me; maybe two if I can get a break from all the brats." Kagome couldn't stop the small smile.

Yes, it would always seem that whenever there was a newborn, Jaken became the ever-so popular toy and favored baby sitter. But now, who would take his job after he passed onto the after life? Even at the mentioning of him surviving another century with them couldn't seem to lift up her spirits, it had the complete opposite effect – they made her sadder. In youkai terms, just a century could seem to be only twenty years in human standards and Jaken…he looked so frail.

"I shall try not to, Jaken-kun. Now, what was it that you had to speak to me about?"

Jaken's expression made her gut clench terribly. Casting her head away, she ignored the confused look that Asahi was starting to give them. Jaken said,

"Master Sesshomaru had called earlier while you were upstairs," He eyed the bandaged knuckle with glaring eyes, "getting ready and said that he was sorry that he was unable to come home last night. He said that business was indeed chaotic and says good morning to you both. He says to maybe expect him later in the day before dinner."

Biting her lip for a few seconds to control the trembling of her lips, Kagome stiffly replied as she stood up form the table and away from her untouched meal,

"Arigatou, Jaken-kun. You may go now, I need to take Asahi to school now; expect me home soon."

Jaken stared at her with sad, sympathetic eyes. Bowing low to his mistress, Jaken replied,

"Yes milady, I shall. Is there anything you need for me to do?"

"No, I think I can manage."

Jaken and the still confused Asahi watched as Kagome exited the room, her shiny onyx hair glistening for a moment when the light caught the strands before disappearing into the somewhat shadowed hallway and towards the garage.

Turning to Jaken, her eyes wide and worried,

"Jaken-sama, what it wrong with mommy? Why is mommy so sad?"

Jaken stared at her for a few moments, contemplating before saying quietly,

"I think your mother is just under a little stress."

Looking down at her empty plate, Asahi fumbled with her small hands and said quietly,

"Is it because daddy is spending so much time at the office, Jaken-sama?"

Gathering the plates from the breakfast table, he gave an inward sigh as he carefully picked up Kagome's plate. _She didn't eat…again. Why is she doing this to herself? Is she trying to kill herself on purpose? _Not forgetting about Asahi and her question, Jaken strolled across the room and whispered softly, even though he knew Asahi heard him loud and clear,

"Something like that, Asahi…something like that."

He disappeared into the large kitchen, leaving Asahi alone in the dining room worried. Hopping down from her comfy chair, she walked to the hutch where the glass doors held many classic and personal values that she knew meant the world to her mother. Grabbing onto the edge, she stood up on her tippy toes and looked at the nearest photo.

The photo had once been taken a few years ago when she turned four; she stared at the picture with a fixated stare. Mommy and Daddy had her wrapped in their arms playfully and smiling at the camera with all of her sisters, brothers, and cousins in the background along with Jaken trying to run away from Uncle Inu's youngest children (Baby twins).

_Asahi has never realized how long ago it was since Asahi has last seen Daddy. Why does Daddy not come home at night like he used to? Why is Mommy so sad? Is there something that Asahi does not know? _

Kagome's voice pierced through her cloud-filled mind, along with her staring at the photo as she turned to the direction of Kagome's voice,

"Hurry up, honey! Or you'll be late for first grade!"

Squeaking, Asahi ran to the garage to find her mother all ready sitting in the black Impala, the windows down.

"Coming, Mommy!"

She forgot all about her questions and the wondering of why she felt as if Daddy was slowly drifting away from them…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey, everyone! Thanks you guys for all the kind reviews! The second I had updated this I thought I was heading for Flame Central. (Lets out a relieved sigh) Thanks again you guys! I hope you all liked this one! (I thought I did kinda bad, but I'll let you decide…)

Motto: Readers know best:P

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

P.S.S. – Just incase anyone is going to point this out, yes, Jaken is a little OOC, but that is the way I need him in this story so I can make this work. :D

Japanese terms:

Gomen nasai – I'm sorry/I'm very sorry  
Aisumimasen – Forgive me (very formal)  
Onegai – Please  
Arigatou – Thank you  
'-kun' – male friend or companion  
'-chan' – a female friend or someone you're close to


	3. Torn on Both Ends

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, enjoy!

**SUMMARY: **She couldn't believe it…after all of the promises…after all of the determination…and all of the five hundred years of being mated…he actually did it. Sesshomaru had actually betrayed her.

**NOTE: **The series of Kagome going back to Feudal Japan is done and over with; instead now (Which will be explained gradually throughout the story) it has been five hundred years already in the future.

-  
Chapter 2: Torn on Both Ends  
-

"Jaken, tell Kagome and Asahi that I'm sorry I didn't come home last night and won't be there all day – expect me at around six for dinner."

Without even waiting for a reply or consent from his faithful servant, a slender, but large hand slowly put the phone done on the receiver. Golden eyes were complex…like a never ending storm as sigh escaped a pair of lips, echoing almost ridiculously loud through the large, platinum office.

In his grand office that gave others the impression of torture and perfection sat the head of Tenseiga and Tokijin Enterprises, Sesshomaru.

Golden eyes pierced through the dimly lit room, even as large amounts of the sun's rays began to reflect through the glass wall beside him, giving him the perfect view over Tokyo. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru stood up from his puzzled thoughts and walked over the glass wall, hands clasped behind his back. He stared at the city. Noise…traffic…pollutants…parks…clubs…restaurants…business corporations…grocery stores…malls…schools…amusement parks…it was hard to imagine that all of this was at one time a little village named Edo, five hundred years ago.

_It's surprising how things change so much, even if it has been centuries. _

No matter how long the years would pass, Sesshomaru could still see in his mind's eye the never-ending stretch of trees, meadows, hills, and lakes that were once spread out among Japan. Raising a hand, Sesshomaru watched as his hand blurred for a moment as he willed the concealment to be gone from his hand momentarily. He watched as the exquisitely sharp and dangerous claws shined deadly upon the rising sun, his stripes on his wrists were more standout against his pale skin.

Barely releasing a sigh, Sesshomaru walked back to his desk torturously slow before falling heavily into his leather chair. Propping his arms onto his desk, he laced his fingers together and settled his chin on his hands; he didn't even watch as his demon hand once again became human. The claws retracted, showing healthy, human nails and his stripes disappeared from sight, showing an ordinary _human _hand.

_How did this happen? _

For once, age seemed to catch up to him as he rubbed his forehead in frustration and contemplation. Looking at his desk, he stared at the first picture he came across; his eyes softened…a rare, tender look settled on his face.

The framed picture showed of Kagome and Asahi three years ago sitting on the boat in the lake on Fourth of July in Paris where InuYasha lived (It still shocked him till this day). They were so alive and happy with energy…so easily amazed. He didn't realize a smile had spread across his face as he picked up the framed photo. Asahi, being only three, was laughing in the open joyously; her hands in the photo were captured apart when at the time she was clapping excitedly from the fireworks above. Her kimono of pink and floral patterns brought out her golden eyes that were his own; the rose tucked behind her ear brought out the black and silver of her hair.

His eyes traveled to Kagome; his eyes grew with the emotion of regret, yet the tenderness only increased. Dressed in a deep, blue kimono with light blue crystal of stars and crescent moons that were sewn on, Sesshomaru realized for the first time that that was the kimono she had worn when he had asked her to mate him. Her long black hair was free from any barrettes or braids unlike his daughter, and instead, flowed freely; cloaking her shoulders…it only served to bring out her lightened blue eyes and flushed cheeks along with her cherry, red lips. Asahi was on her lap as the fireworks reflected within their eyes.

He gingerly sat it down in its respective place; sorrow and regret stabbing at him powerfully. He missed them terribly, but…

His eyes wondered to the other picture that adorned his desk, besides the one with the group picture of him, Kagome, and ALL of their children with InuYasha and his children. His hand strayed back to the propped position it was in before it had picked up the photo with Kagome and Asahi; he didn't have the courage to pick up the frame he stared at.

The girl within the picture was laughing and at the same struggling to keep her long hair out of her face. She was sitting on a seat on one of his speed boats; sunglasses were perched on top of her head. She had on a white tank top with inch-width straps with a yellow sweater wrapped around her shoulders for warmth from the spray that would sometimes come up from the waves they were crashing through. Her brown eyes twinkled merrily at him with mirth and excitement…affection could be found in them.

_Chiihiro…_

Growling in his throat, he plunged his hands into his hair and gripped his head tightly – strong emotions of confusion running through him like water. This wasn't supposed to happen! How could he stray from his own mate! Even his youkai was trying to tear him apart for going to another woman when they already loved somebody else…Kagome…

He closed his eyes and thought on the matter for the first time…alone…

It all started so simple; he had fired his fifth secretary of the month and was at his wits end. Documents that he needed were poorly documented and proof-read, important calls were dismissed because his last secretary didn't want to break a finger nail to pick up the phone; his schedule was usually always ruined and he could never keep track of everything around him. Not to mention there was a hacker he hadn't gotten his hands to yet and they were continuing to prod into his files and accounts – it was complete hell.

And for Chiihiro Masaki, the perfect secretary he needed, to come to him for a job…it was as if the gods had given pity on him and bestowed him an angel of organization and common sense.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples.

It all started normal, keep the girl extremely busy that she could lose her mind so that he could tell if she was a person that actually wanted work or just a fan girl hoping to brag to her friends that she was working for a total hottie and than…he didn't know what happened. She would get him his morning coffee when he got there, he would thank her, get work done on time for once, and when his lunch break was near she would alert him of that ten minutes before hand so that he could get things organized before he left, she kept the schedule in order, she got rid of annoying employees that were trying to find a way for a pay raise without having to go to him for help, and the documents! Oh, the documents were perfect! Everything spelled right, every grammatical error corrected, every line was according and made sense; important calls were never missed and she would always stand beside him as a secretary should when a client came for a meeting…she was perfect for the job.

But than…

From completely ignoring her and getting his work done so he could get home earlier soon turned to acknowledgment and thanking her for his coffee instead of giving a curt nod. But it didn't stop there to his dismay; it soon completely changed to saying good morning and having light chat as they came for work or when on lunch breaks. They would soon start to hang out at coffee shops or cafes and have lunch there, laughing and joking without a care for the world…it was almost sinful to do so when looking back on it.

And he enjoyed every single minute of it.

Groaning, Sesshomaru rubbing his eyes and leaned back against his chair.

And than…those little outings soon turned into daily routines…eventually coming to a date where he had for once in his life, skipped work and played hooky with Chiihiro by going sailing off the coast of Tokyo. And when he had dropped her off at her apartment, he didn't know what possessed him to do it, but just looking at her full lips of pink bubblegum, he had kissed her, even if it was a peck. To see her eyes light up and her cheeks flush with a virgin light pink, it was so enthralling. It was pure…bliss…irresistible…and yet he couldn't help but feel so dirty and contaminated than ever before.

Ever since than, their touches would slowly, but surely gain confidence and courage and soon…they were no longer shy and uncertain, but meaningful and deliberate. Even when he would wrap his arms around her shoulders, hold her hand, or give her a peck on the cheek or on the mouth and she would cuddle into his side or lay her head on his shoulder with a content expression, he couldn't help but feel as if his pride was being stripped of him…everything he had worked so hard for, his honor, his figure in society…he felt as if he was tossing it all away.

It was true that he loved Kagome dearly, otherwise he wouldn't have hidden it from her, but he couldn't help but feel as if he was hurting her even more than he would have if it was out in the open rather than in secrecy. He could barely imagine the pain, anguish, and betrayal she would feel if someone were to tell her of what was happening behind her back.

And that was when he understood…

Sesshomaru raised his troubled orbs to stare at the two pictures in front of him.

It was either Kagome…or…Chiihiro.

And it made it all the harder. He felt stabs of guilt run through him when he would always come up with the fact that he was leading two, extraordinary women on and emotionally hurting them, but he couldn't find it in him to choose. It was as if, if one was taken, part of him would be missing. If one of their smiles were wiped away, he would start to dearly miss it without it there with the other.

_So this was how InuYasha had felt…_He thought bitterly.

He could remember many times thinking about InuYasha's predicament in the past before he and Kagome got together five hundred years ago; back when Kagome cared deeply for InuYasha – it was like his predicament; incarnate or reincarnation. He could remember finding InuYasha disgraceful and dishonoring the family, their father, and the Dog Clan, but…now he understood how he felt. It felt so…so heart breaking to love two women…if he even loved Chiihiro.

Sesshomaru raised his head and watched the sun rise fully within the sky, showing that afternoon had arrived.

Perhaps…perhaps he didn't love Chiihiro, he decided, but he definitely felt _something _for her…but the question is what? And how deep did it go?

_Oh, Kagome…Chiihiro…sumimasen…_

-

"Now, although your knee is a lot better than last time, I still want you to ice your knee and heat your quad for a few more days, okay? Just keep on exercising it, and by exercising I mean only gradually learn to bend it and make it flexible again." Kagome added with a teasing remark, causing the boy before her to blush lightly in embarrassment at being caught. Damn she was good.

Looking over to the boy's mother as she calmly took her index and middle finger and continued to rub his thigh where the muscle spasms once were, calming and relaxing it. She smiled as she said reassuringly,

"I don't think you'll need a MRI scan or anything, although if he's having any more problems, I would suggest it."

She watched as Mrs. Myorin nodded intently.

"Just have him do like he's been doing these past two days; I'll give him a doctor's note if he needs one for gym. I still think he needs at least two weeks off of doing anything strenuous. Now," She said as she took her hand away, allowing the boy to stand up. She enjoyed the lighting of his eyes when he was able to place his foot on the ground with a lot less pain, with any pressure at all! "I hope your leg gets better, Jin. If not Mrs. Myorin, you know my number."

She escorted them to the waiting area in front of the small, but welcoming business where her secretary Hielo was copying out a receipt for them to sign. She waved to them merrily,

"Bye Jin! Get better!"

After the boy waved back and was out of sight, Kagome dropped her smile and walked back to her office, ignoring her partner next door as she worked on her patient. When entering her room again and closing the door, Kagome's figure slumped momentarily. Shaking her head after just standing there for a few moments, Kagome stiffly walked to the window facing a deserted grassy plain which would soon be the home of another business building or somewhat; but for now, Kagome decided as she opened the window and allowing the wind to enter the stuffy room, she would enjoy the scene of undestroyed nature for the moment.

She let out a sigh of relief as the wind played with her hair, almost lovingly.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered to herself, allowing the wind to carry away her voice to anywhere and everywhere at all. Tears followed shortly as a knife of pain after knife of pain stabbed her continuously as she was constantly reminded that things between her and Sesshomaru were not at all great.

_I miss him so much…_Tears began building within her already overflowing orbs. _I miss his touch…his smile…his eyes…his gestures…even his tail and the way he would disregard humans, even if my family is of the same species. I…I feel as if I don't know what he looks like anymore…_

Her ears pricked slightly as she heard the chimes behind her in the corner of her room on the ceiling. It began to play its beautiful and yet lonesome music throughout the room. The light 'dings', 'clangs', and 'rings' that seemed to echo perfectly with each other in harmony, Kagome felt depressed all the same instead of at peace as she usually was when her chime began its beautiful and enrapturing music.

Raising her arms to the windowsill, she laid them there before placing her chin on them and watched the enormous clouds of white cotton balls prance and sway within the blue sky, which was almost practically covered with the clouds as the sun's rays continued trying to peep through them. The atmosphere was almost lazy, yet reminiscing at the same time. She enjoyed the wind as it continued to wipe at her tears, causing them to trace to one side and relished in the feeling of her long strands of hair caress her face.

_What did I do wrong? Just tell me, Sesshomaru! I wish to rectify it! I wish to be like we used to before! What caused us to drift…?_

Closing her eyes made the tears that were captured in her orbs to fall down swiftly, causing them to fall down a familiar path down her cheeks. She licked her dry lips as her ebony bangs continued to be ruffled by the wind, brushing them lazily across her warm forehead. She allowed a sigh to escape her, her eyes only slightly opening them, making them look like dark, endless pools of liquid gems. She didn't understand it and knew that she probably never will, but she felt so…at peace with herself when she was at work, in her office. Even if her peace was to be disrupted by patients or her business partner down the hall, Dr. Mio Hiosha, she could easily lapse back into that special place where her worries were non existent.

But at the moment she felt so…so torn that she wished that she could cry and scream with all of her might. It was like someone was trying to keep her underwater until she drowned. She would want to cry, hit, scream, thrash, but yet, she couldn't for it would be the end of her if she did…if she gave in.

The tears increased once again.

_I feel so pathetic and worthless. _She thought as she buried her face into her white-jacket clothed arms, allowing the material to soak her tears. She didn't mind the strands of hair that would stick to her face when they met the wetness of her tears. She just didn't care at the moment…except to cry.

_Tell me, Sesshomaru…do you care about me? Do you care about Asahi, or about any of the other twenty one children we have? Did you ever care about me? Was this all an obligation? Or is it just that you wish to show InuYasha that you would make the best choice presented to you? Yes, InuYasha had faced the difficult decision of between Kikyo and I, but it was understandable that he had conflict with the future and his past loyalties, but this…I just…I just wish to know the truth. Was everything from the five hundred years in the past up until now even true? Was it real? Did you…did you…?_

Kagome's body stiffened as she took in a shaky breath, her body somewhat quivering as she tightened her hold on the windowsill – her body completely leaning against the wall now. She let out in a whispery, almost none existent voice,

"Did you ever truly love me…for me?"

She stared there for a few moments before looking up into the sky once again; her face dried with tear stains, her hair was gently snapped back as the wind wrapped itself around the silky tresses, making the braid flow down her back to her waist. She embraced the just right temperature the wind was bringing in, causing the music of the chimes to increase as the wind strummed faster against the golden pieces of sensitive metal.

Raising a hand, she gave a weak chuckle before wiping the tear stains on her face. Looking to the side at the clock where it hung on the light tan wall, she let a sigh escape her; it was already noon. Kagome gently turned back to the window and gave a longing look at the still open prairie before her before closing the window and locking it. The room felt much better than it had before. Letting out a somewhat calmed smile, she wiped her hands on her chiropractor jacket. Even if her peace here was already halfway over, she still had at least two hours and forty five minutes left.

Before she sat down, a knock resounded at her door. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, she wondered why there was a patient at her door – her next appointment wasn't until another half hour. _And to think I was going to go eat. _She thought somewhat disappointed and grudgingly. But all the same as she got up and went to answer her door, Hielo's chipper voice rang out as her hand wrapped around the golden knob,

"You have a visitor here to see you, Higurashi-dokutoru!" Kagome stopped and raised an elegant eyebrow, her confusion built even more so than ever.

"A visitor?" She whispered still confused.

Shrugging her shoulders, she turned the knob and pulled her door open. Walking down the hallway, she let out a gasp when she reached the front of the small business area where Hielo, with her still being a college student and all, was giggling behind a notebook hidden in front of her – almost like a child that felt successful in surprising her mother.

Her eyes lit up as the man before her got out of the seat and chuckled. His warm brown eyes caused her to wish to crumble to the ground and cry in happiness; a friend she knew she could count on…a friend that could easily understand her…was finally here. She didn't care if Hielo or Mio, or hell, if the press was outside ready to take pictures, she launched herself into the man's arms. She exclaimed happily, her voice almost completely emerged with joyous tears,

"Kohaku-kun!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

THANKS YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I felt so happy:D I am also terribly sorry for the lack of update, but as I told you (If you read my profile), my computer ran into complications and everything had to be erased. SOOOO, I basically lost everything, even my stories I was too stupid to get a hard copy of. (Grumbles under her breath about her stupidity) I mean, even GoldenStar (My evil counterpart that appears out of nowhere to make my life hell) has been glum! Everything has gone to waste!

But, (Puts on happy face) everything is going smoothly so far. (Although I have lost a very important website for my Japanese dictionary, so it'll be harder to write some phrases in Japanese now. I think it was called Jeffrey's something…) (Shrugs) Oh well, I'm not going to bore yeah with my problems.

**Reviewers:**

I'm glad you guys are enjoying how things are progressing! This story is going to go semi slow because this story, truthfully, is more psychological and more about the emotions about divorce, break ups, and so forth. So yeah, heavy stuff is going to be coming…sometime. Lol

And la gasp! What is Kohaku doing here? Shouldn't he be dead? MUWAHAHAHAHA! The plot thickens!

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – I just LOVE raising the tension and suspense!


	4. Grey and Dull Without You

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

-  
Chapter 3: Grey and Dull Without You  
-

"**KAZE NO KIZU!" Kagome watched as InuYasha let loose another round of the Wind Scar, Tetsusaiga still gleaming as the sun began to set. Wiping sweat from her brow, Kagome notched up another arrow and aimed around Sango and Miroku, giving them some help seeing as she was riding on Kirara in the air. She whispered as she close one eye and squinted the other for better aim,**

"**Hit the mark." Letting it loose, she savored the hum of her bow as the arrow sailed downwards from the heavens and towards the two fighting ningens below her. She gave a victorious smile when her arrow initiated about twenty demons in front of Sango.**

**The smile once again was lost to a frown when more hoards of demons just sprang up out of nowhere. **_There's so many…_**Letting out a tired sigh, she notched up another arrow, this time aiming before the raging hanyou as he continued to slice and dice through the large walls of youkai,**

"**GO!" Kagome watched as her arrowed lighted up with her miko powers of a bright, intoxicating blue which strangely reminded her of Tokijin. She watched as it whizzed by InuYasha's hip and towards the youkai before him; screams could be heard as she created a pathway for him. The hanyou readily ran as much as he could of the open area before once again being lost within the chaos.**

**Diverting her eyes from the battlefield, she turned her attention to the neko-tama before her and gave her a reassuring rub on her shoulder blades,**

"**It's alright Kirara, just hang in there – I promise things will get better." She smiled when Kirara determinedly nod her head in return and began to re-circle the battle area to help give Kagome an angle. **

_It's almost hopeless trying to pick them off one at a time! Where Naraku gets all these demons I don't know if I want to find out; but how can we destroy them and get closer to Naraku?_** Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't feel Kagura's aura behind her as she raised her fan,**

"**DANCE OF BLADES!" **

**Kagome gave out a terrified cry as razor sharp, glowing blades zoomed around her, causing her all ready damaged uniform to gain more cuts and shreds, making them look almost peasant. As she tried to dodge the remaining blades, Kagome's eyes widened when she felt her body accidentally dip off Kirara's own body from the side,**

"**KIRARA!" She could barely hear Kirara's outraged roar as she fell faster towards the ground. Twisting to look downward, Kagome's eyes widened as youkai that looked up, raised their sharp weapons. **_Are they hoping I'll fall down on those? As if! _**Hurriedly, while at the same time difficultly, strung back an arrow,**

"**HIT THE MARK!" Letting it go, she coughed as dust, dirt, and disgustingly blood splattered everywhere in all directions. The youkais' screams went on for miles.**

Kagome smiled happily as Kohaku updated her on Sango and Miroku; she was even more delighted in the fact that Sango was once again pregnant. Kagome inwardly felt her youkai give a sound that could have been phrased as 'Miroku's working at it again' and Kagome had to agree. They had so many children now during the years that Kagome swore she lost count a few times. _But than again, I shouldn't be talking._ She inwardly winced as her youkai whined pitifully at the reminder of their mate. Her once stilled hands, nervously rubbed against the Styrofoam cup that held her pop. She eyed Kohaku as he happily talked and laughed throughout their outing, his gestures wild as he sometimes slapped the table when laughing too hard from reliving a memory between Sango and Miroku in public.

_Kohaku sure has changed a lot. _

The same, happy spirit was there, but his appearance however was different entirely. His hair was long, ending to his waist by a low ponytail at the nape of his strong neck. His long bangs ended just above his brown, semi-amethyst eyes that reminded Kagome so much of Sango. His skin was lightly tanned from the cruise he had just told her about going on with Miroku for a business trip; Sango still made it her job to come along with some of the children that hadn't left home yet to 'keep an eye' on Miroku. Kohaku added that the business trip soon turned into a family vacation. She laughed to herself as Kohaku quoted Miroku, sounding uncannily like him in every way,

"Am I really that unreliable?"

She chuckled as she took a sip from her Lemon Lime Coke and shook her head as she enjoyed the light breeze,

"Oh, Miroku-kun…silly Miroku-kun…" Kohaku snorted,

"Silly? More like perverted."

"But Sango hasn't complained about it much since we last talked from what I remember."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't complain the other days you guys don't meet."

Kagome laughed again. Her eyes danced with light mirth as she resumed her task in storing his image to mind. _It's been about fifty years since I last saw him. I wonder what he's been up to during that time? _Her eyes swiftly watched him while her ears gave close attention. He wore a dark, coffee brown button up shirt with a loosened mocha tie, giving him a relaxed businessman look. His black slacks hugged his narrow hips where they traveled down to his polished black shoes. Looking back up at him, she paid close attention as he thoughtfully put in many details to the memories he replayed for her.

She settled her chin in her cupped hand, listening to him intently.

It was like listening to a good story by someone whom knew exactly how to deliver it. Kohaku always at the right time made the tension inside her build until he continued, the way he would tone words to make them hilarious or make them serious. He always seemed to have her hanging to his every word, making herself inwardly wonder what will happen next. She asked, laughter readily bubbling inside her,

"And what happened?" Kohaku sighed dramatically as he leaned backwards into his chair and twiddled his thumbs, crossing one of his legs in the 'guy style',

"Weeeeell, when not hearing him defending himself and creating a telltale truth, she turned around from her cooking to find him asleep on the couch with the remote on his stomach."

Kagome laughed at the mental image coming to her.

"Oh my god, poor Miroku-kun!" Kohaku grinned at her charmingly,

"You betcha. Sango gave him enough bumps to last him for a week." Putting a hand over her giggling mouth, she asked breathlessly,

"H-how, how do you know all of this?"

"My youngest niece."

They both laughed before settling down into a comforting silence, each in their own thoughts. Sighing quietly, she looked at her watch and smiled sadly. She had to go to work…and she was having such a good time, for the first time in a long time. Her inner youkai whined pitifully, begging her just to skip work and wallow in the warmth of a friend for a little longer. She felt her heart tearing at the sound of her inner youkai. She knew how she felt, she felt the same way as her. She never felt this warmth for so long; sure, Jaken, Asahi, and the servants were exceptionally nice to talk to, but it…it was different from her friends during the time of Naraku that understood her, that knew her inside and out.

Slowly standing up, she sighed again and smiled softly down at Kohaku as his expression became confused.

"Sorry, Kohaku-kun, but I have to sadly go back to work. I hope you stop by again and chat. It's been so long since we last talked." Her laughter chimed beautifully at the guilty expression his handsome face created as he stared at the ground. She accepted the hug he gave her after he stood up. She inwardly sighed in content as his familiar glow of his good-natured spirit washed over her sad one. It was strange to come across the capability after a few hundred years of becoming a youkai. She had been able to sense people's spirits inside of them, telling their personalities and whether they were good or bad.

Giving him a light squeeze, she backed away slowly,

"See yeah later Kohaku-kun, you know our number if you have the need to come over and talk before you leave again." Nodding, Kohaku waved to her as she walked away, his eyes sad as he watched her until she turned a corner.

Shaking his head, he picked up his discarded business jacket and slung it over one shoulder while ignoring the admiring glances from the waitresses and female customers. As he walked away, his gaze darkened. _Sesshomaru, you're lucky I found out by Jaken-san and not InuYasha before the mark sent out distress signals _(1)_. But you won't be lucky when the calls finally come to InuYasha and Kagura. Kagome-chan doesn't deserve to go through this. _

His eyes hardened in reserve as he shut the door of his black Jaguar and tossed his coat to the passenger seat. Igniting the engine, his hands tightened on the wheel.

_I won't let you hurt her. _

-

Sighing in depression as she walked down the sidewalk back to her clinic that wasn't so far away, Kagome gazed around her. She smiled shakily when she heard her youkai sulk in the remnants of her mind. She wanted nothing more than to dwell Kohaku's company and Sango and Miroku if they were here, but reality called back to her. _Damn I hate reality at the moment. _Stuffing her hand into her pockets, she strolled casually amongst the other citizens of Tokyo, thanking eternally on being taught to just focus on one specific scent – in which this case was a pleasing smell of the sunflowers that were plotted here and there. But when she looked at them, their vibrancy seemed dulled, almost droopy like that it made her wince.

Quickly looking away, she paid attention to the sky before her, a small smile claiming her face. But just as the smile began to form it quickly fell as she stared at the pale sky. Funny, it used to be so blue…Her eyes frantically looked around her, wishing to find the familiar cotton balls of clouds that her mind managed on many occasions to form into shapes so absurd that her mother even questioned her. But devastatingly, she found nothing. The clouds that were once bunched up were now spread out so much that they looked like a wispy blanket, dull and boring.

Raising a hand, she rubbed the bridge of her nose to clear the thoughts running through her mind and continued walking as if she never stopped. _What's WRONG with me? _Shaking her head, she decided to do what her youkai wanted before and skipped work by taking a little detour to her favorite park, the park her and her high school friends used to come to on the weekends for a picnic before she fell into the well.

_Maybe if I go to my high school hot spot, my thoughts will clear and every thing will be back in order. _

Sighing in relief, she felt her shoulders slump in relief as well, as if a heavy burden was slowly being lifted from them. Her steps somewhat hurried as she got closer, memories racing through her mind's eye of her and her friends' laughter, playing, eating, gossiping…it all came to a halt as she stared in front of her.

The all place was the same. The single slide, the swing sets, the teeter-totter, the jungle gym, everything was the same to the picnic tables and the side benches. But…her vision didn't improve. The sky didn't get bluer, the clouds didn't make shapes, the flowers were still droopy, the grass didn't look greener, and the children's laughter…the laughter she always enjoyed, was nothing more but cries to her ears.

Collapsing onto a bench, she buried her face into her hands, wishing nothing more but to scream into her hands and willed the growing pain in her chest to go away. That oh-so familiar pain. _I thought I got rid of this heartache five hundred years ago. _Bitterly, she ran her fingers carelessly through her bangs, ignoring the laughter of children with their parents.

Everything was so different; no longer were there colors or adventures, but figures of grey, black, and white.

_Please…_She whimpered to herself, her hands tightening onto her head. _Please stop, I want all of this to stop. Everything is so plain now! _

Looking up as tears raced down her cheeks, she whispered,

"Everything…dull and grey…why?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

YEAH! AN UPDATE, FINALLY! Thanks you guys for all of the reviews, they really helped! And someone asked what Kohaku has to do with this? Well (Winks), read and see:P

(1) You'll find out in later chapters what I'm talking about.

-Miss Artemis


	5. Dinner With a Time Bomb

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

-  
Chapter 4: Dining With a Time Bomb  
-

As she reached towards Asahi's elementary school, Kagome finally came across the prospect of Sesshomaru finally dining with them since…about what, a week? Kagome inwardly sighed as she unconsciously tightened her hands on the wheel. She didn't know how to act around him anymore; he was a stranger to her now that it was almost frightening. She wondered idly if this is normal for any youkai couple to feel this away when reaching a nook in their relationship. She dearly hoped so because she didn't like this feeling at all. Why? Because it made her feel like all those years ago when she first met him when she was fifteen – unknowing, shy, apprehensive, alarmed, and confused. It was like anything could set him off…or maybe it was just because she was being paranoid and thinking too much?

Gods, she wasn't even unmated or divorced yet and already she was acting like a widowed woman.

While part of her was wanting nothing more but to join her youkai in a tough confrontation about his 'disappearing' and possibly spill blood with her rage consuming her, a part of her wished to just cry, pack up her bags and leave with Asahi. Shaking her head she gave a low whistle,

"Whoa, getting a head of myself, calm down Kagome. Sheesh girl, you're at your ropes end…and it's only dinner, what could happen?"

Was it possible to just outright lie to yourself? Maybe she achieved the impossible.

Her youkai gave a menacing growl at the thought of seeing Sesshomaru once more after such a long wait. Kagome promptly wanted to just bang her head against the wheel before her. Damn her youkai's fast mood swings! At one point, she's depressed, another she was pouting, and now, she was angry beyond belief. She didn't know how she would be able to keep up with her varying emotions that seemed to run like water out of a faucet.

She suddenly didn't know if she was mad or sad with Sesshomaru at the moment.

Pulling to a parking space, Kagome got out of her car and made her way down the long sidewalk that lead to the school. Keeping her eyes forward to the building, Kagome wondered at how to talk to him, what topic to choose from? She could just imagine it,

"So, Sesshomaru, how's work doing? Oh, and by the way, how's that girl you've been screwing around with behind my back now that we're at it?"

Kagome's face faltered at the thought. There was no way she would bring that topic up with Asahi there, not in a thousand years. Then the idea of what to wear came to mind before she roughly pushed that aside,

"For god's sake, I'm only having dinner with my husband and daughter, what's there to fret?"

_Other than the fact he's being unfaithful. _

Inwardly growling at her conscience, Kagome practically stomped into the office to find Asahi sitting on a chair while playing cards with her little friend beside her. Her face softened when Asahi turned to her, her golden eyes lightening even brighter if possible,

"Mommy!"

Grabbing her small backpack and waving goodbye to her little friend, Asahi practically glued herself to Kagome's leg, causing her to chuckle warmly before picking her up and walking away. Kagome said as they left, humor in her voice as she slowly reached to the car,

"You know, young lady, you'll soon have to start walking on your own." She felt her heart practically melt at the small pout that claimed her lips,

"But mommy, I like it when you carry me; I'm able to smell your scent better!" Kagome smiled and nuzzled her cheek with her nose, causing Asahi to giggle and squeal,

"I'm glad to hear it, Asahi. But you're getting bigger and – "

"I'm not heavy!" Kagome giggled at the indignant look that sharpened in her eyes. _Much like Sesshomaru…_

"No interrupting, dear. It's impolite." She said in a scolding manner as she placed Asahi down before her. Asahi adorably and guiltily looked down at the ground at her feet with an ashamed look on her face,

"I'm sorry mommy." Kagome smiled and ruffled her hair,

"Hey!" Laughing gaily as she went to her side of the car, Kagome waited for Asahi to get in the back seat, close the door, and put her seatbelt on before driving.

"Apology accepted, squirt."

Asahi huffed and cutely pouted. Chuckling under her breath, she started the engine and started going down the road once again. Kagome still couldn't understand at how quickly Asahi could make her happy, even within the most darkest of moments. Her youkai purred softly and lovingly as she thought of their youngest daughter. She had to smile in agreement. Asahi was definitely one of the most loving creatures she had been ever graced to meet…let alone to create. She watched from her car view mirror above to find Asahi idly kicking her feet up and down as she stared dreamily into the clouds with the window down.

_She's so much of both of us that it's incredible. When she gets irritated or angry, she's the spitting image of Sesshomaru…but yet, when she's happy or daydreaming she looks exactly like me…happy. _Switching her gaze back to road, she stopped at the stoplight and idly tapped her fingers against the wheel in an attempt to pass time. She was startled out of her thoughts when Asahi spoke up,

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is daddy coming home today?"

Kagome looked at her, trying to calm down her heart as it sped up. _Should I tell her? Sesshomaru has been one to cancel his dinner plans at home as of late…_Her youkai let out an outraged howl when briefly thinking that he spent it with the girl he was cheating on her with. She quickly shushed her youkai. _I just don't wish to give her hopes up, but…I can't stand her so sad whenever I say it's a possibility. _

"Yes, he is." Kagome felt her heart wince as Asahi cheered happily. _Please Sesshomaru, don't cancel out on her tonight…or me. _

When arriving home at four, Kagome had Asahi go up to her room and put her stuff away. Walking up to her bedroom as well, Kagome closed her double doors and walked back to the mirror and peered at it. _Broken…_She thought silently as she walked away to go and splash her face with water in an attempt to wash away any traces of tears that could be smelt. _Just like my heart…_

Blindly reaching for a towel, Kagome smiled when she felt Jaken's hand wrap gently around hers and handed a small, fluffy towel in her bandaged one.

"Arigato, Jaken-kun." As she gently rubbed her face until her cheeks went rosy pink, she turned, rubbing around her wet ears to find Jaken standing there, looking at her.

"Jaken-kun?" Jaken looked at her and asked quietly,

"Will you be ready?"

Kagome lowered her head ashamed, knowing what he meant. Was she ready to face Sesshomaru and make it look as if she never found out? Biting her lip, she turned away still rubbing her ears. Jaken looked at her sadly. He didn't understand why she wanted to keep it a secret between them that they already knew that Sesshomaru was indeed seeing another woman. Usually mates always tended to get right at the point when it came to something such as this, but than again, Kagome wasn't youkai naturally.

Settling down on the toilet seat with the towel in her hands forgotten, Kagome asked just as quietly, almost scared,

"I…I don't know. How am I supposed to act around him?" Jaken answered bluntly,

"Like you usually did before you found out. If you don't, he'll only get suspicious. Master Sesshomaru has always been prided in reading people and their actions; he'll immediately know you found out if you act out of the norm."

Kagome winced. _Act like I usually did…_She didn't know if she would be able to give him a hug or a kiss without imagining that girl, whoever she was, doing the same thing. Touching her Sesshomaru…touching him when he gave consent. She dropped the towel and placed her head in them, her shoulders shaking.

But not once did any tears escape her eyes.

Jaken walked up to her slowly with the help of his staff and patted her shoulder comfortingly, a rare tender moment on his part. Jaken was never one to show comfort to those that needed it, not in this way at anyway. He was good at comforting in his own way by making others angry and forgetting about their problems, making them vent out their frustrations. Too bad his body couldn't handle that kind of comforting nature anymore because if he dared to try it on Kagome, he wouldn't be alive to see if it worked.

"Milady, I may not know what heartache you're going through at the moment and may never wish to find out, but you must do this. You wish for this to be secret until you saw it with your own two eyes if Sesshomaru-sama was being unfaithful, but how can it be secret if you give it away so easily? You must understand that you need to do this, if not for your own sake, then do it for Asahi's." Kagome stopped and looked at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears but unwilling to let them go.

Asahi…the magic word.

None of the twenty-one other children had grown up with a problem between Kagome and Sesshomaru. They lived happily with loving parents, but Asahi…she was the only one that was growing up with troubled ones. Jaken knew that both his master and mistress loved Asahi to death like the rest of their children before her and knew that they would go at any great lengths just to keep her from experiencing any form of heartache as possible. If Kagome needed a motivation, then he just gave it to her.

_Asahi…_Kagome bit her lip as a vision of Asahi appeared in her mind's eye. There were only few times when Asahi had cried since she was born. She only cried when she was deeply and emotionally hurt because it was about her family or friends and each time she cried, Kagome felt as if she failed her as a mother…unable to keep her child happy and safe from the harsh realities of the world. Whenever she saw Asahi cry or look downtrodden, she always felt a voice in her ear whisper menacingly,

"You failed her…you failed Asahi, what kind of mother are you? To make your child sad and unwanted. You're disgusting."

Eyes hardening as that same voice echoed in her ear, Kagome stood up after picking up the towel. Putting it in the sink, she turned to Jaken as he watched her with firm eyes. She nodded as her resolve hardened. Even though it may practically kill her inside to show affections to the man she loved with all her heart only to have him go to another woman, but as long as it made Asahi happy…then she was happy too.

"You're right." She said strongly and firmly, the authority in her voice made Jaken remember the times back during the Sengoku Jidai when she was to handle things at the castle until Sesshomaru got back from his patrols of the Western Lands.

"I've been acting selfishly, thinking of my own needs." She continued as she reopened the bathroom door and walked to the broken mirror. She stared hard at herself, even though only half of her face was mirrored. "I can't have Asahi lose a father so soon, no matter how far gone he is right now. The only thing that matters is that Asahi is happy."

Looking at herself, she willed the concealment spell to wash away. Her long onyx hair gained ice-blue high lights as her hair grew to the back of her knees. Her eyes seemed sleeker and more cat-like. Her normal ears grew points at the end as she watched her markings seem to spread, showing silver stripes on her cheeks, a dark blue crescent moon in the center of her forehead, light pink eye shadow, with matching silver stripes on her wrists where her delicate, but dangerous claws resided. Her tail swayed slightly in anticipation, its sleek black hair shining underneath the sunset's rays.

Jaken nodded numbly, watching as Kagome ordered a servant to replace the broken mirror with an exact duplicate before Sesshomaru got back. Looking at the clock, Jaken felt his chest tighten in realization that things from here on would be rough and hard. When Kagome disappeared down the grand staircase, he whispered softly,

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru-sama?"

-

The moment he stepped into the mansion, Sesshomaru heard the gleeful cry of,

"DADDY! You're home!" Before a small, warm, giggling body clamped itself around his leg. Setting down his briefcase after shutting the door, Sesshomaru allowed a rare, small smile to grace his handsome features as he picked her up and hugged her.

Asahi laughed joyously as she felt the comforting presence of her father and his youkai wrap himself around her. Her own inner youkai practically barked and whined in happiness as she snuggled towards her father, rubbing her face against the fabric of his clothing. Taking in a deep sniff and let out a content sigh as his scent washed over her. Forest, sandalwood, the touch of cinnamon and…mangos? Where did this scent come from? Furrowing her eyebrows as her intelligent mind began to whirl and turn like a clock, she asked with curiosity,

"Daddy, how come you smell like mangos?"

Sesshomaru stiffened the slightest before relaxing as he gently lowered her down until her light pink slipper-clad feet touched the cream carpet. He replied smoothly as he watched her fluffy silver tail excitedly sway from right to left and back again with amusement.

"I had accidentally bumped against a woman when leaving the building, Asahi, nothing to worry about." She narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow. _She looks like me when she does that. _But still, he waited as she poked him again his leg, just above the knee much more to his amusement,

"Did daddy apologize?" A small chuckle left him as he ruffled her black and silver tresses,

"Hai, I did little one." _I did more than that. _He thought before feeling ashamed at it before masking it so Asahi couldn't sense it.

"Hey!" She pouted as she smoothed her rumpled hair. He patted her head this time before walking towards the dining room and asked,

"Asahi, where is your mother?" Asahi replied obediently as she took seat at the table in her normal spot as Sesshomaru placed himself at the head. He could just barely smell his mate's scent around it…blueberries, lilacs, and gentle Jasmine mixed with the smell of Sengoku Jidai.

"Mommy took a nap after we got home. She said she was tired." Her expression went into shock, "Oh no! Asahi was supposed to wake mommy up when Daddy got home!"

But before Asahi could get up, Jaken appeared out of nowhere,

"Do not trouble yourself, Asahi-sama. I shall go and get her." Turning to Sesshomaru whom looked as stoic as ever, Jaken bowed deeply as he could before respectively saying,

"Lord Sesshomaru, this humble servant is glad for you to be home at last. Hopefully, work wasn't strenuous today?"

"No, Jaken." Sesshomaru replied, looking at the toad with guarded eyes, causing the gami to inwardly sigh in disappointment. Even after all of these years, Sesshomaru still didn't fully trust him with personal issues. Gods, no wonder Totosai and Myoga never bothered with him. Bowing once more he said with relief,

"It is good to hear, milord. Now if you both excuse this lowly one, I shall go get Lady Kagome from her sleep and have her come down for dinner. She is to be delighted to see you again milord."

Inwardly, Sesshomaru felt his heart twitched with regret and sadness and at the same time, yearning and love. He watched with cool eyes as Jaken disappeared up the staircase. He took another slow, but deep breath as his mate's faint scent filled him. God he missed her scent and if just this was able to make him feel this way, he wondered what will happen when Kagome actually came downstairs.

When she finally did come, Sesshomaru's chest tightened. _Beautiful. _He gazed at her with golden orbs that grew considerably softer, just like when he saw Asahi. She looked just as beautiful as ever. He watched as her tail sway with as much as enthusiasm as Asahi had showed. He started to feel guilty, he was leading her on, but he needed to continue this…in order to sort out his feelings. His youkai whined pitifully as her sapphire eyes practically glowed like a child being given ice cream as she saw him.

-

"Ready?" Peering at Jaken as she slowly walked down the steps, she nodded,

"Yes, Jaken-kun, I am."

_I wish nothing more than to crawl into a ball and allow the earth to swallow me whole. _Holding her head up as she squared her shoulders, Kagome prepared herself. Taking a few calming breaths, she reached for the doorknob. Just before she brushed the handle with her fingertips, she hesitated for a few seconds before biting her lip and calmly opening the doors. She watched as he turned to her, his golden gaze pinning her with their intense molten gold. Breathing catching into her throat, she willed the tears to stay at bay.

_Sesshomaru…_He's still as handsome as she thought he would be. What did she expect? For him to worry himself to come home to her and Asahi that his appearance would change to ragged? It was only a week since they last saw each other, other than the brief passing of when he went to work and somewhat, but it felt like centuries to her.

"Sesshomaru," She breathed as she walked to him, smiling happily. "You're finally home."

She reached to his chair and leaned downwards and innocently while at the same time alluringly, kissed his lips, keeping the intensity at a level appropriate for Asahi. Her heart quivered as he responded gently and softly…lovingly, she wished to cry. Pulling back slowly, she smiled with a light blush on her cheeks before taking her place beside him and across from Asahi, whom was giggling at the moment.

As they begun to eat after Sesshomaru took the first bite, Kagome half-listened to Asahi as she chatted away to Sesshomaru about the days of when he was gone. She noticed that Sesshomaru appeared to be listening intently, giving small nods and grunts to show that he was indeed listening. Kagome's ears twitched in curiosity when Asahi began to blush as she told them about a boy that would smile at her and sneak glances at her. She briefly wondered how this could be when it was only first grade, but felt happy for her little morning star all the same. Sneaking a glance at Sesshomaru, she saw that his eyes had hardened with a malicious glint. She could already tell what he was thinking. 'oh no, my youngest daughter already being hit on, need to lock her away from the evilness that was boys.' It was funny enough that she almost forgot the situation between them. Almost.

She inwardly snorted. Her grandfather was the same with her and had almost died of a heart attack and grief when he found out that his precious granddaughter had been 'deflowered' by a demon and had jumped to the conclusion that she had been manipulated, thus leading to trying to 'exorcist' him away to 'save' her. Hmph, he was no better than the little boy that was interested in Asahi. Except, well, he was young and innocent and was probably just a silly little puppy crush.

"So, Sesshomaru," She said pleasantly, gathering the attention of the former Taiyoukai right away, "How was work today? Get any closer with the hacker problem?"

Sesshomaru sighed irritably as Asahi went to playing with her mashed potatoes privately, already bored with the switch of topic.

"No," He grunted as he grudgingly ate the raw meat before him and continued, "Every time I come closer to finding the nuisance, they always seem to get away." Kagome smiled encouragingly at him,

"Don't worry honey." She said softly as she laced her fingers with his left hand that was left on the table. She squeezed his hand gently as he softly gazed at her with wonder that made her wonder as well what he was thinking. She continued on though,

"I'm sure that someone like you could catch them." She said, her eyes twinkling with mirth while inside though, she felt as if she was suffocating at the fake of the whole scene. She swallowed as he raised her hand and gently brushed his lips over her knuckle,

"I know, thank you love."

She felt her skin crawl at the brief contact of his lips on her hand. She couldn't understand how much she had recoiled against his merest touch, but wondered all the same – had he done the same thing to that girl? She suddenly felt cold all of the sudden as she took her hand back so that she could eat once again. She felt like she did all those years ago…she felt second best.

She wanted nothing more than to cry on the spot and scream obscenities.

She was glad there was food in her mouth and was forced to chew and enjoy the flavor of the steak, otherwise…she might have lost her composure and everything would go down hill from there. Lifting the cup of tea to her lips, she took a sip.

The rest of dinner was silent except for Asahi's chattering, Sesshomaru's soft chuckles, nods, and 'hn's with her talking mostly with Asahi seeing as Sesshomaru was mostly fixed on eating. She instantly knew that he hadn't been eating right since he started staying with that girl. She inwardly frowned, her youkai growling like mad. _That bitch…_She thought vehemently before scolding herself and her youkai. She didn't even know the girl! She could be completely innocent in this whole thing. She had no right to think that about someone without fully knowing them first. She was appalled at herself. Even though she wished to blame her behavior on the pressure, she knew she was becoming bitter. _Just like in the movies and novels…how cliché. _Kagome inwardly sighed in depression as she polished off her plate where as Asahi was done far before her and had gone up to get her pajamas on and get ready for bed.

Waiting for Sesshomaru to finish his drink, they both got up and went to Asahi's room. _It feels so strange…_She thought to herself as she went into Asahi's room with Sesshomaru behind her. _I've grown so used to tucking Asahi to bed alone that having him here with me is almost completely alien. We truly had drifted from each other…_She moved to tuck her in as usual when her voice stopped her,

"Mommy, Asahi wants Daddy to tuck Asahi in tonight, please?"

She felt as if someone kicked her heart as hurt coursed through her veins.

"See? What kind of mother are you to have your mate go astray? Now Asahi doesn't want you but him – you really are pathetic that your own child would reject you."

Stubbornly pushing the voice away from her mind for the moment, she smiled reassuringly at her,

"Of course, darling." She stepped away and allowed Sesshomaru to go to her bedside and tightly tucked her in. he leaned forward and nuzzled her crescent moon with his nose,

"Goodnight, little one." Just as he was about to get up, Asahi asked pleadingly,

"Daddy, can you tell Asahi a story?" He stared at her and said uncomfortably,

"I don't know any stories, Asahi." She chirped happily as she settled comfortably against her pillows,

"Then make one up! Asahi does it all the time!"

Sighing, Sesshomaru brought over a small stool that she used at times to reach some of the closet shelves and sat next to her bed. He peered down at her to find her looking at him attentively.

As he began to tell the story, Kagome managed to slip away unnoticed. When softly closing the door, she made her way to her and Sesshomaru's bedroom. Closing the door, she quickly changed into her nightgown, a little uncomfortable about having Sesshomaru see her change, despite of him seeing her naked body millions of times. She was so unsure with herself that she wondered who she was. Walking into the bathroom, she brushed her fangs and brushed her hair before walking back into the bedroom after a few moments of looking herself over. _Come on, Kagome. _She inwardly gave herself a pep talk as she hesitated at the door. _It's just sleeping beside him. _Taking in a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door to find Sesshomaru already in a pair of pajama bottoms while his top torso was bare. Gulping to keep her nerves straight, she walked to the bed and asked softly,

"Did she enjoy the story?" He turned to her and said dryly,

"She fell asleep after ten minutes." Kagome couldn't help the light giggle that escaped her. Crawling into bed she said after a few moments of remembering,

"Sesshomaru, we have a parent-teacher's conference on Friday. You'll be there, right?" Sesshomaru walked to the bed and crawled in. Flicking the bedside lamp off, he drew her into his embrace. Her heart quickened as she felt her back hit against warm, flesh of tight muscle.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked tentatively. She heard him sigh almost annoyingly,

"Hai, I'll be there."

As she waited for a few moments, she closed her eyes, her heart thumping sadly. As she slipped into the land of dreams with Sesshomaru not too far behind her, she couldn't help but think that she was only wasting her breath.

_Why Sesshomaru…why have you changed so much from the man I fell in love with? _

She wanted nothing more than to run from his embrace, an embrace she truthfully felt artificial.

Where was her Golden Light when she needed it?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks you guys for all of the lovely reviews from last chapter! I felt so happy! (Despite how few I gotten, the quality of them made up). They seriously helped me to update this soon.

**Reviewers:**

**Fire Neko: **Is this often enough :)

**Demonic Angelz: **haha, oh gosh. I'm making a lot of people hate Sesshomaru! I thought most of the hatred would go to the girl he was seeing. (Shrugs) Oh well, but yeah, Sesshomaru is getting on my nerves too (And I'M writing him!) Thanks for the review!

**inuxkagfan: **hope this was quick enough!

midnightmoodmiko (Anonymous): they have twenty-two children (That is including Asahi) :) Hey, I want them to have lots of kids damn it! (Pouts) Besides, 500 YEARS! That's a hell of a long time so they better have a ton of kids! Lol, thanks for the review!

**sesshyholic: **we'll see…we'll see...

sesshaddict(at)yahoo: (Gasps) Such a long review! (Hugs the death out of her) THANK YOU! I just LOVE long reviews! (As long as they're good ones, haha) I'm really glad that you like the story, like I had said in the very first chapter of this story; I had been feeling depressed and started to write this. Please continue reviewing!

Seryu (Anonymous): YEAH, ANOTHER LONG REVIEW! (Hugs her to death) I'm so flippin' happy! Oh, and you're questions, more the merrier! I like answering questions. For number one…Sesshomaru choosing Chiihiro? Hmm, not going to tell yet. (Smiles mischievously and adds slyly) I very much like the way you think, very clever. Yes, I had thought of using as Chiihiro as the hacker before hand but thought better not to, too cliché and unoriginal that it almost made me gag. :P As for Kagome getting stronger emotionally (winks), continue reading and find out, you'll be surprised (Hopefully) at what kind of drastic turn this story might take. Hope you continue reviewing, I enjoy reading them!

**kar00: **Hope this was up to satisfaction! I'm still trying to work on writing awkward and tension filled situations. :)

Thanks you guys for the lovely reviews!

-Miss Artemis


	6. Midnight Crisis

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (Damn, lucky her!)! Enjoy!

* * *

-  
Chapter 5: Midnight Crisis  
-

* * *

Sesshomaru stared down at her with a mixed expression as he held Kagome in his arms. Leaning on his propped arm, Sesshomaru ran a hand softly over the outline of her shapely figure. His youkai purred happily at the contact, pointedly ignoring him as they touched their mate, from her soft skin to the slick silkiness of her nightgown. _Kagome…_

Leaning forward, he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck where his mark was. Closing his eyes, he thought back to dinner. It had felt so good to be home; around familiar scents such as his daughter and Kagome…even seeing Jaken was up-lifting to a degree. Eating with family once again, Sesshomaru felt as if it was just like old times…until he began to think of her once again.

Even after that tantalizing and almost hypnotic kiss his mate gave him, even after the comfort and support she gave him about his business problems, he still thought of Chiihiro, wondering how it would be like if she was there, eating with them. He couldn't help but feel as if he was slowly cutting Kagome side from side until she couldn't stand up on her own anymore. His eyes tightened shut as he clutched Kagome tighter to him.

Kagome seemed so foreign to him that it frightened him. He didn't know what to say around her anymore. It was as if there was tension between them so intense that he had to take a deep breath after a few moments to clear his muddled thoughts and clear his head. It was…it was almost as if, as if she knew…

He stubbornly shook his head slightly, scoffing silently. _No, it's impossible for her to know, I was very discreet about this. _He lifted his head to stare down sadly at her relaxed, angel face – his heart squeezing uncomfortably as she smiled within her sleep. _I know that what this Sesshomaru is doing is wrong, but…I just can't seem to help myself. _He slowly got up as to not awaken her before slipping from the covers until his bare feet met the cold, marble floor.

Wrapping his tail around him for some warmth in the slightly chilled air of the uprising autumn, he walked quickly to their large closet, he went to his half where his business suits and casual wear resided. Shrugging on a long sleeve, button up shirt of dark burgundy; he slipped into a pair of comfortable jeans before putting socks on. Brushing his hair quickly, he eyed the clock on his dresser: one thirty a.m. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. After putting on the concealment spell on once again, he watched as his silver hair disappeared to black and now reached to his mid back. His golden eyes remained however, piercing through the darkness when the moonlight didn't.

Walking out, he walked towards the door only to stop when hearing a whimper. Concern flashing through his head, he turned around to have feel as if he was being slapped across the face. Kagome lied on her side still, but now, her face was scrunched up beautifully in discomfort, almost as if in pain. Walking forward, he crouched down before her and gently stroked her cheek with his hand with his youkai whining in sadness, pressing him to stay and comfort their mate. However, he whispered softly after a few moments as her face relaxed, a content sigh leaving her as she leaned into his touch,

"Kagome…" He whispered softly, almost desperately wishing for her to understand,

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Standing up, Sesshomaru quickly left the room before she was to awaken from his touch. _Asumimasen…_

And just like that, Sesshomaru left once again from his family, to a woman that lived halfway across the city.

Kagome once again began to whimper the moment he left the room.

-

_This place…is familiar…**Kagome thought to herself as she walked through the meadow. Looking down at herself, she gasped to find herself wearing one of her favorite, traditional kimonos. With only three layers of silk, Kagome with wonder, brushed her fingertips against the fine crimson red fabricate, tracing the golden-trimmed dragons that wrapped around her arms. **My old, favorite kimono…is this possible? **Looking upwards, Kagome looked around her.**_

_**Trees stretched on for miles, the vegetation so green that she almost lost to her inner child to go and run through it, laughing. The birds chirped happily, the sky was bright blue, uncontaminated by the world's pollution. The sweet smell of nature filled her. Closing her eyes, she favored every sensation. **The wilderness, it's so comforting that I can't put it into words…_

"_**Mommy!"**_

"_**Mama!"**_

"_**Mother!"**_

**_Kagome turned around swiftly, hearing choruses of her name being called. Her mouth dropped, her eyes widening. She took a few moments to take in everything as she saw all of her twenty-two children in a group in their kimonos, haoris, and hakamas. Lifting a hand to her mouth, she felt her eyes water as she stared at her handsomely smiling sons in their gleaming armor and swords to her beautiful daughters in their splendid kimonos and sashes. _**

"_**Everyone…" She whispered breathlessly as she finally took a hesitant step forward, trying to decide if this was an illusion or not. She watched with horror as the ground beneath her cracked. Snapping her head upwards, she reached forward,**_

"_**Minna - !" Taking another step, Kagome couldn't hold back the scream that left her as the grassy meadow shattered like glass…like the mirror she broke.**_

"_**NO!" **_

_**Kagome looked around her, her eyes tearing as their heads stared down at her from the semi-hole that was above her, the only peaking light that filtered through the darkness as she continued to fall. **_

_**As she fell, farther away from her children even as she reached out to them, Kagome saw images scattered around her as she fell…like moving pictures. She watched, her tears falling down her face, her hair billowing around her as she looked at them. There were so many…like memories. Of how she fell into the well…unleashing InuYasha…meeting Shippo and defeating the Thunder Brothers…meeting Urasue, the demon witch that took part of her soul before sealing it into Kikyo…meeting Miroku…being bound into the tree as Kikyo tried to take InuYasha to hell with her…meeting Sango…Koga…Kagura…Kanna…Naraku…Jaken…Rin…Akitoki Hojo…her sitting InuYasha…the evil sword, Sounga…Kaguya and her enchanted mirrors…Menomaru and Hyoga…Myoga…Totosai…InuTaisho…Saiya, the floating ghost…Kohaku…Ginta and Hakaku…Midoriko…Sesshomaru…everything.**_

_**Closing her eyes, Kagome whimpered as painful memories, memories she wished to dwell in with the past, resurfaced into her mind's eye. Clutching her hands on the sides of her head, she curled up into a ball as she fell.**_

"_**Stop, please stop!" **_

_**Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt an invisible jab into the back of her head. Gasping…Kagome couldn't stop herself from falling forward, feeling the familiar warm liquid of blood sneak down her neck. **What…what happened? _

_**Crying out as she fell onto the cold, glass floor that seemed to last forever, Kagome couldn't find the strength to get onto her feet as she laid on the floor, her head out to the side so she could breathe. Her eyelids drooping, she ignored the itching sensation as a trickle of blood crept down her cheek from above her ear. Looking downwards, her eyes glazed, she noticed a dark substance surrounding her. **What, what is that? **Allowing her hand to shift upwards, she felt the tears building up as dark, crimson red stained her hand. **B-blood? But, but how? _

"**_Kagome…" _**

_**As the tears trailed down her face, Kagome shifted her head to find,**_

"_**Sesshomaru…" She breathed out, relief flooding through her as Sesshomaru knelt down before her. **_

**_She watched as he brought a clawed hand towards her to stroke her cheek. Letting out a content sigh, she welcomed the relief and security to blanket over her with warmness. _**

"_**Sesshomaru…" She whispered as joyful tears built underneath her closed eyes, leaning into his touch. **_

_**Opening her eyes, she couldn't help but stare into the endless, golden suns that peered down at her. Losing herself in them, she watched confused as he turned his head over his shoulder before looking down at her. Her eyes widened in panic as he started to get up,**_

"_**No, Sesshomaru, please…!" She reached out to just lightly snag onto his fingers, her eyes begging as he glanced down at her from his half-raised position.**_

"_**Please…" She begged, her tears growing heavy. "Please, don't leave me alone…not here in the darkness…please." She watched, her heart sobbing as he took his other hand to gently take her own to unclasp them from their grip on his hand,**_

"_**I'm sorry, Kagome…"**_

"_**No…" She whispered in disbelief and hysteria as Sesshomaru began to walk away from her bloodied form.**_

"_**Sesshomaru!" Her voice croaked out in a raspy voice, her hand outstretched,**_

"_**Please, Sesshomaru! Don't leave me!" **_

_**Her hand stretched further ahead of her as she watched him stop before a woman in a white skirt that reached her knees, white high heels, and a light blue cashmere, off-the-shoulder sweater. She couldn't see her face other than her cherry lips, lightly flushed cheeks, and perfect button nose as her long dark-brown hair swayed at her hips. She watched with horror as they joined hands before slowly walking away from her…turning their backs to her. **_

"_**Sesshomaru…" She whispered before screaming as tears mixed with the blood surrounding her,**_

"_**SESSHOMARU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, SESSHOMARU! COME BACK! SESSHOMARU!"**_

_**The darkness was all that she found…suffocating her as she called out to a lover that moved on.**_

-

"Sesshomaru!"

Crying out, Kagome's eyes snapped open to find herself lying on her side, facing the closed bedroom door.Looking down when feeling dampness, she was shocked to found soaked tears in the fabric of her soft pillow. Slowly, almost cautiously, she sat up until she faced forward, her chest ballooning. As the images of the dream filtered through her mind, tears unconsciously coursed down her face.

With her hands shaking horribly, she brought them to her chest over her racing heart. Gulping, she took a shaking hand and placed it behind her head to feel no mark or wound. Sighing in relief, she shuddered in her wake, slumping forward slightly. _It was only a dream…it was only a dream…it was only a dream…only a dream…just a dream. _Licking her dry lips, she asked quietly,

"Sesshomaru, are you awake? S-Sesshomaru?" Looking over to her left, she felt her heart stop.

The bed was cleanly made as if he had never been there before she fell asleep. Lips quivering as the familiar dryness of her throat started to constrict her, Kagome felt a shudder wrack through her body before the explosion of tears overcame her.

Sobbing, Kagome fell to her left side, messing up the folded and tucked in blankets once more, her tears seeking comfort in the fabric that smelled so strongly of him. Her hands moved to violently clutch the soft comforter as her body moved into a bowed position, one of that of a submissive servant almost begging for mercy. _No…_She weakly thought in hysteria as her sobs coursed through her unforgiving. _He…he left again…_Rubbing her face viciously against the cloth before her in attempt of comfort on her part, she tried to get rid of the images of her dream.

"Sesshomaru," She whimpered, "Why is it that w-whenever I need y-you…y-you're never HERE?"

Lifting her right arm, she rammed her clenched fist against the mattress before repeating it over and over again, getting faster and harder than the last.

"NO! SESSHOMARU, DAMN IT!" She screamed into the comforter as her inner turmoil continued to rage on.

She couldn't understand it – she simply couldn't. No matter how much love and affection she gave him, no matter how much determination and dedication she gave to him, he still left her…no matter what. _Why? _She thought broken-heartedly as she rose to her hands and knees, her head still bowed. _Why can't he love me like before? Why can't he be happy with me? Why aren't his children and me enough? What have I done wrong? Why can't I fix this? WHY? _Eyes flashing red to blue and back again, Kagome felt her youkai howling with rage and sadness within her so powerful, Kagome almost buckled down once again against the bed.

Sobbing as her hair fell over her somewhat bare shoulders, she clutched her hands into the fabric again until her knuckles went white from the force. _Why aren't I enough? _She helplessly lost to her youkai as she threw her head back and howled loudly, letting it echo throughout the whole mansion…not caring who heard, just as long as they understood how lonely, angry, sad, and depressed she was. It just wasn't fair, why does she have to go through this? What did she do wrong? The only thing she could ever remember fighting with Sesshomaru about was when their daughters were at the age where they were up for mating and suitors and his beatings on Jaken when he had started showing his old age of fragility. She felt left in the dark…a place she never liked.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her door was met with insistent pounding and cries from Asahi.

"MOMMY! Is mommy all right? Is mommy hurt? What's wrong so Asahi can make it better, onegai haha-ue!"

Sniffling, Kagome hurriedly got off of her bed and tried to get rid of the tears that somehow continued on, as if never-ending. Brushing her hair back with her fingers, Kagome opened her door enough to find Asahi there; her eyes big and teary as she held on to her favorite stuffed rabbit. Kagome let out an emotionally drained smile, catching the leaping Asahi as she jumped into her arms,

"Why is mommy so sad?" She asked as she snuggled into her arms.

Sniffling, Kagome didn't answer, instead, she buried her face into her small shoulder as sobs continued to exploit from her. Asahi clenched her eyes tightly in worry as she felt the immense sadness protruding from her mother in waves that Asahi almost choked from the force. Burying her face into her mother's sculptured shoulders, she reassuringly licked her soft skin to calm her down, to get her distracted from her thoughts and on the feeling of comfort.

Kagome's eyes cracked open enough to let out some more tears into her daughter's silky raven-silver hair. She let out a soft sigh as she felt her daughter's soft, but slightly rough tongue lovingly and soothingly rub against her shoulder in an attempt of comfort. Readjusting her grip on her daughter, she placed her head gently on top of Asahi's as she continued with her task. Hugging her tightly to her form, Kagome stroked her daughter's tail, letting her know that she was appreciating her for what she was doing. Asahi gave a happy purr as her attempts succeeded in her mother's sobs decreasing to light whimpers and finally, only silent tears.

Asahi relaxed against her mother's strong, comforting form even though she was the one giving comfort. She couldn't stand it when her mother cried; it always made her heart break. Wrapping her small legs as much as she could around her upper torso, Asahi snuggled closer to her, almost as if she was trying to absorb all the turmoil from her. Her mother was always a strong person by heart, she knew that – how else did she defeat Naraku from all the times Uncle InuYasha told her stories of their adventures together? From what she knew of her younger mother, she was someone that although was sensitive, didn't allow it to show publicly, afraid to be a burden. What was causing mommy to act so much unlike herself?

Asahi sleepily yawned before continuing as if second nature. She whined softly in happiness when she heard her mother give a weak chuckle before feeling her turn around to go to her bed. Asahi felt warmth wash over her as she was met by both of her parents' scents when they entered their room. She happily bounced on the springy bed when Kagome settled her down. Smiling softly, Kagome climbed in after her. Scooting over, Asahi snuggled close to her mother, her tail wrapping around Kagome's waist. Nuzzling the top of Asahi's head, Kagome grasped the beige sheets and brought them up until they were tucked underneath Asahi's chin.

"Goodnight, haha-ue." Wrapping her arms around her, Kagome responded softly as she allowed her daughter's soothing scent wash over her,

"Goodnight, my little morning star."

Asahi stared at her mother's bare neck for a few moments before deciding not to ask where daddy was. She then fell asleep along side her mother, a sinking feeling that he was the source of her distress.

What both didn't notice was that the mating mark on Kagome's left shoulder in the crook where her neck and shoulder met seemed to darken ever the slightest – it's features slowly sharpening, showing a dark green crescent moon.

-

Jaken stared at them from the slightest crack from the door before he gave a relieved sigh when finding that Kagome's youkai had been restrained, thanks to Asahi. When deeming the mansion's habitants' lives were safe, Jaken softly closed the door as to not awaken either of them. Grunting, Jaken heaved himself with the help with the two-headed staff. Giving a sigh, he continued on with a lot more ease and less use of the weapon turned cane. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't walk; it was just getting up that was the problem – a fact that took him years to accept of him finally reaching his golden, final years of life.

Please, Kami-sama, allow this to be over with before I move on to the afterlife, I wish to see my master and mistress the way they were before I die.

As Jaken tiredly walked down the long hall to the South wing where the servants lived, Jaken thought over the years. Sure, he had been upset (As he thought back on it) when he found out that he…the Great Jaken whom was the faithful retainer of the Fearsome Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, had been reduced to baby-sitting the children. All the annoying games, the rudeness of them (Even though they never understood) towards him, all their obvious and annoying questions, their innocence and complete happiness that sickened him…

…he couldn't have been any happier.

It had taken him a few years, but he finally understood as to why he was always referred to as the babysitter – they, as in his master and mistress, trusted and still do trust him, with their children…their lives within his hands. When he stumbled upon that fact, Jaken bluntly flooded in tears of joy and happiness of deserving such trust…it was one of the only few things he wanted in life…to be trusted with something valuable.

Opening his door, Jaken shuffled in as he broke out of his train of thoughts. Turning on a nearby lamp, Jaken peered around his room. Although he was a servant like all the others, his was by far larger than the others like a personal suite to himself – showing his high position with the owners of the household. Sure, new servants often complained when finding out this tidbit of information, but they soon learned why when they got a taste of his two-headed staff.

Chuckling under his breath, Jaken moved to his bed, only to plop down on it heavily with a sigh.

Settling his staff against the wall near the nightstand, Jaken leaned forward and plucked open the top drawer, only to take out a big, leather-bound book. Shifting to a more comfortable spot on his bed, he untied the knot that kept it together and started to flip through the pages. A photo album with centuries of memories opened before him. He critically eyed all of them, noting each happy face as within every few years, a few more faces were joined in the Taiyoukai family. A rare, fond smile lit up his face as he found his favorite picture.

It was taken back two years ago when Asahi was four – it was the day of his birthday, his…oh, gosh…what was it again? Oh, yes…his 3,203rd birthday. Ha, he still remembered. He sat there on the picnic blanket with all the children surrounding him, from oldest to youngest, which was Asahi as she hugged him around the waist with a few others. Some had their arms slung around his shoulders, one of the troublemakers doing a 'bunny' ears behind his head. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat behind him, Kagome smiling happily and warmly with her hands settled on his already arm-filled shoulders and Sesshomaru, possessively close to her, only smirked at the camera. But as Jaken looked closer, he could see the small tenderness in his golden orbs.

He gave a sad sigh. _Where have those days gone? _Unable to continue without his thoughts going downhill, Jaken closed the book heavily and tied the knot before putting it back in its respective place in the nightstand. Scooting backwards, he turned his body to face the direction of the door before sliding underneath the covers. Reaching over, he flicked the lamp off and faced the ceiling as the moon's light filtered through the window beside him, casting a long glow across the bare floor.

He thought back to earlier this night.

He had never felt so afraid as he did when he heard Kagome's youkai howl as loud as she could, vibrations coursing through the walls. He shivered as he remembered the intensity of the sorrow that was filled. He immediately knew as the howl echoed throughout his room…Sesshomaru had left once again.

Jaken's eyes narrowed at the ceiling. He had known his master since he was a wee little pup, he knew what to expect from him. He knew how he was angered, when something struck a nerve, when he was hurt, or when he was lazy or pleasant. He could always tell. But now, now all he saw now was a stranger that he barely knew. A shell of the person he once knew. Shifting into a comfortable position, Jaken closed his eyes as he commanded his body to rest, even though his mind was in a whirlwind of emotions, memories, and questions – he would need the strength for when Kagome finally woke up from her deep sleep. Without a doubt, Sesshomaru's hasty escape to go back to the other woman had shattered Kagome's resolve to keep the marriage going for Asahi's sake.

He solely wished how all of this happened.

-

The first thing she saw was a head of black and silver as it snuggled closer to her. Frowning, she hugged the little inuyoukai to her, her chin settling on the top of her crown. Running her hands through her daughter's long black-silver hair, Kagome thought back to last night. Confusion swept through her as she looked to her left before realization hit her once again. _He…he left…again. _Biting her lip, she swore herself not to cry in front of Asahi again, thus making the girl worry about her even more so than she should.

She scowled at herself angrily for making Asahi worried sick last night. Now she'll have a hovering Asahi around her and usually when she hovered, she would blab to Sesshomaru, without a doubt telling him what happened last night. She inwardly scolded her youkai whom in return only looked away, her eyes cast down.

Slightly put out by this reaction, Kagome sighed and shifted in her position so that she could look over her shoulder to glance at the digital clock on her nightstand.

6:54

Once again, she sighed before laying her cheek on Asahi's head, giving off a light purr as her youkai showed up within her eyes, her eyes crimson. Their purr was like a lullaby and a 'Thank you' to Asahi for her help last night in calming her before she lost to herself in a rage once again. Kagome could never and would never forget the horror-filled face that reflected on Asahi when she saw her holding a servant in the air by the neck, snarling angrily. She hadn't known Asahi was back from school and had thought it safe to lose to her youkai, thinking that it would only lie down on the bed once again, whimpering…not going into a killing rage.

Ever since than, she never truly trusted her youkai for a while. But now, being with Asahi, she knew that her youkai wouldn't do anything reckless to awaken her, but before she could say or do anything, her ear perked up as she heard her door opening and closing. Looking over her shoulder curiously, her face softened when Jaken appeared by her side with his trusty two-headed staff. She couldn't help but to look away ashamed, knowing that he knew what happened last night.

She and her youkai sighed in relief when he merely patted her head reassuringly, showing he wasn't in any way upset with her. Relaxing once again into the bed, she asked softly,

"Is there something you need, Jaken-kun?"

She felt the bed dip when he sat down near the end. She was grateful when Asahi turned away from her, mumbling so that she could sit up as well, not caring if Jaken saw her in only a nightgown. He saw her in worse conditions (Which were totally by accident when she was just newly mated with Sesshomaru).

"In a moment, but most importantly, are you okay?" Looking down at her laid out hands on her lap; she asked quietly as her voice cracked with emotion,

"Why did he leave?"

Jaken bit his lip and sighed uncomfortably,

"I do not know, Kagome-chan. I may have been with him since he was a pup, but it only took me a few days to realize I could never truly work out the maze-like mind that is Sesshomaru-sama's. He is unpredictable, you know this." She nodded her head in agreement as she idly smoothed the wrinkled cover on her lap to keep her occupied.

"Has he…has he come back since he left?" Her heart broke when Jaken replied,

"No, he didn't." She tried once again, her heart shattering,

"Did he…did he call?" A lone tear left her eye as Jaken replied,

"No, he hasn't. Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan." Jaken felt his heart freeze from the almost dead-like chuckle that left her,

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for, Jaken-kun. Is there anything else you needed to talk to me about?" Taking a breath, Jaken nodded.

"Yes, you have a visitor awaiting for you downstairs." Her eyes widened,

"A visitor?"

When Jaken nodded, she growled underneath her breath and turned to her right until her dainty feet touched the chilling marble floor. _I really need to get carpet in here. _She added as she shifted a little,

"So I can leave it to you to make sure Asahi gets ready for school?"

Jaken however, was staring wide eyed at the marking on her left crook of her neck. The green of the mark that faded with time like all marks do, had darkened back to its original color of dark green, showing the divine crescent moon that stood out against her lightly tanned skin. _The mark…it is beginning…_He shook out of his thoughts when Kagome's voice asked,

"Jaken-kun, daijobou ka?" Turning to Kagome, he nodded,

"Hai, what is it that you asked?" Kagome chuckled,

"Losing your memory cells, Jaken-kun? I thought you told me you had a few centuries left in you." She giggled silently when he playfully huffed, folding his arms across his chest,

"I hope you know that I was only thinking to myself that I lost track?" Kagome nodded before saying,

"So its short-time memory now, is it?" She put her face into her pillow, peals of laughter coming from her when he growled at her,

"Don't you have a visitor to go attend to? Your presence is annoying me greatly!"

Nodding her head while still giggling, she got out of the body, instantly shivering at the chillness of the room and willed herself not to dive into the bed where Asahi was currently snuggled in.

"Hai, Jaken-kun, hai."

As she walked away to get ready, Jaken slightly smiled.

_Maybe there's still hope for you yet, Kagome-chan. Just please, be strong for you and Asahi. _

He looked at Asahi and sighed. He really was getting tired of always wakening the brats, especially this one. He didn't know where Kagome and Sesshomaru got the idea to name her morning star when she was the only one grumpy in the morning. _Just like Kagome-sama. _

Shaking his head, he set to work.

* * *

Oh my god, thanks you guys for all of the beautiful reviews! (Starts crying) Sorry if I'm being emotional, it's just…oh, man. I'm touched.

Miss Artemis: (Turns to Sesshomaru) So, how does it feel to be the center of hatred of your fan girls? MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sesshomaru: (Growls angrily) It's your damn fault, onna! This Sesshomaru would NEVER betray his mate!

Miss Artemis: (Shrugs) Too bad, in this one you do. You heartless asshole!

Sesshomaru: (Rushes forward with his claws outstretched)

Miss Artemis: (Squeaks before typing at a lightning fast pace)

(Sesshomaru finds himself bound and gagged as he glares dangerously at her)

Miss Artemis: (Sighs happily) God I love being an author! Anyways, onto the reviews!

**Reviewers:**

**kar00: **Yeah, glad it did! Hope you like this one!

**kagomes pup: **(Blushes) Thank you!

**inuxkagfan: **Glad you love it! Hope you like this chapter!

**Ember-Angel: **Yeah, a long review! (Hugs her to death) About Chiihiro finding out about Sesshomaru? You'll find out! (lol) And about InuYasha's reaction…(Smiles wickedly)…I'm already thinking it out. Thanks for the review! Hope you continue to do so!

Seryu (Anonymous): Anytime, I love to reply to reviewers and I love it even more when they reply back. And no, it's okay. You're not annoying, I really enjoy long reviews! (Hugs her to death once again) I'm really glad you can relate to this story, I was hoping some can (Even though I never experienced this before…--;;;). For his youkai, yes, his youkai would be very against him being with another woman, so if he does make the decision in staying with Chiihiro, he'll be in for a long, LONG lifetime of hatred and battles with his youkai. Thanks for all of the suggestions, they made me think! I hope I didn't bring out any bad memories! Thanks for reviewing, please continue doing so! And thanks for the two reviews:D

ADSV: Wow…that has got to be the longest review I have ever had…YEAH FOR ME! (Hugs her to death) I am VERY glad you like my story and I am also happy that you can relate to the story because it has happened to you (Even though it has never happened to me…--;;;). You'd know what women in a troubled relationship would feel like and experience. I'm glad you took interest within the mating mark because it'll set off a chain of events. (Oops, wasn't supposed to let that out. Oh well, too late! Lol) Thank you for the suggestions! Thanks to you and Seryu (Anonymous), you guys got me thinking in a way for Kagome to finally see the woman that Sesshomaru has been seeing behind her back. I'll look in on them! Thanks for the two reviews! But now, for your questions about Kagome's eating problems…For the five months before Kagome had OFFICIALLY found out that Sesshomaru has indeed been with another woman, it was only a hunch. She could only guess that was the solution so she still had hope it was something else. The non-eating began when she got solid proof that he was with another woman, so it has only been going on for a few days. Nothing major. And about Sesshomaru being selfish…yes he is in a way. Truthfully, he's doing this because he's confused. He's experiencing feelings unknown to him other than from Kagome, so it would only be natural that he seek the answer out, which would be near Chiihiro. (DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU FOR HURTING KAGOME! Grr, okay, had to let that out) And about love surviving without trust? Simple, it can't. So, Sesshomaru will have a hard time convincing Kagome to come back to him if he were to choose her. Thanks for the reviews! (Sorry this was so long…laughs sheepishly) Please review!

**Silverwish of StarClan: **I'll have to agree with you, Sesshomaru is being a total jerk (Although bastard would be more appropriate in his case) and yes, about Kagome being hurt when Asahi wanted Sesshomaru to tuck her in, it was because of the doubt and fear that's starting to settle in. :D Hope you continue to review!

**Inuyasha'sChic: **Sadly, yes, they are. (DAMN IT!) lol, hope you continue reviewing!

Caroline (Anonymous): Haha, I loved your review! Yes, I'm totally crazy about Sesshomaru too (Stalker? Hmm, maybe…) and I was surprised when I found out that I was angry with him, and I'm WRITING him! Is that possible? Got to think on that. Anyways, thank you for the lovely review!

**SK Lovers: **Yeah, when I thought of this story, I was just like…Sesshomaru…cheating on Kagome? NOOOOOOOOOO! But, oh well. Hope you continue to review!

**Scruffy Wolf: **Hope this was soon enough:D

**Demonic Angelz: **(Blushes) Thank you:D

Thanks you guys for all of the wonderful reviews! But I'll have to tell you, I won't be bale to update for about another five to six days because I'm going to be at a soccer tournament and I'm also going to try to update my other InuYasha story, 'Scars'. Please bear with me! (I know, I'm troublesome) I'll promise to try and update as soon as I can.

-Miss Artemis


	7. Including the Past With the Present

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (Starts worshipping her for creating him)! Enjoy!

P.S. – The only thing I DO own is adorable Asahi! Nya, nya, nya :P

* * *

-  
Chapter 6: Including the Past With the Present  
-

* * *

Grumbling to herself, Kagome hurriedly shrugged on a teal t-shirt and a comfortable pair of dark blue jeans. Putting on a simple chain with a firefly pendant around her neck, she ran to the bathroom. When passing by the bed, she found Jaken squawking and yelling at Asahi to stop her stupid, childish actions as Asahi continued to bury herself underneath the large pillows and away from Jaken's griping hands. A faint smile twitched on her face before disappearing into the bathroom.

Brushing through her long black hair, she willed for her concealment spell to wash over her – she lazily watched as her markings disappeared, her highlights diluted to that of the rest of her hair. She sighed as her height shrunk an inch or two shorter, her claws disappearing and her ears softening to that of a smooth, shell instead of sharpened tips. She stood there and looked at herself…within moments, she decided not to put her hair up and left it flowing at her waist. Brushing her teeth, she slipped on socks and walked in to find Jaken grumbling, massaging his baldhead where his priest-like hat used to reside but was now occupied with a few bumps.

Laughing softly, she walked to her bed to find Asahi's tail poking out of the covers at the side of the bed, twitching every now and than. With a mischievous look in her eyes, she bent downward and expertly tickled a sensitive part of her daughter's tail. He actions were resulted with a high-pitch squeal as Asahi shot up out of the bed, her tail's fur sticking out in every direction. Watching as Jaken got up, albeit slowly, he grumbled before snatching the little girl into his grasp and taking her away to her bedroom. She slowly smiled when she heard a disgruntled 'thanks' from the old retainer.

Shaking her head, she hurried downstairs; she stopped however, when she reached the top of the grand staircase. Her nose wrinkled ever the slightest – if her tail was visible, it would have been twitching furiously in anticipation and excitement.

_Could…could it be? _

Hesitantly, in fear she was only hallucinating, Kagome delicately took a few sniffs. She recognized the chef's distinct scent of male with spearmint and leather (Which was always a strange mix) along with a new addition in the kitchen. The scent was unmistakably female with the scent of orchids mixed with coconut, lemon-lime – an appealing scent that was relaxing. Her eyes lightened considerably, the whole situation between her and Sesshomaru, the worry of her youkai urges, the incident last night, of Asahi finding her in such position, or the fact he's probably with the woman at this very moment all washed away as she whispered one word…

"Mama."

Without a second thought, she ran down the stairs at top speed, looking very much like Sesshomaru – a blur to the untrained eye. Her heart sped up unknowingly, almost desperately as she raced to the kitchens. Hands clenching, she slammed the large doors open to the dining room before striding over to the opposite wall where there was a counter that showed an open view of the kitchen, the door beside the counter that lead inside. Already on the other side showed Katsuki, their chef, talking merrily with Mrs. Higurashi as he prepared breakfast. They both looked up at the sound of doors slamming only to have Mrs. Higurashi smile brightly and warmly at her daughter whom at the moment was trying to regain her breath.

"Kagome, dear! It's so good to see you." Her trance was broken when she heard her mother's voice,

"Mama!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed as she was bombarded with a huge, bear hug as she stood up from the stool she was sitting on. Hugging the older looking woman to her, Kagome buried her face into her mother'sshoulder and sent a look at the chef that would have sent him running if he could. Katsuki inwardly shivered at the steely, almost cobalt look that flashed through his mistress's eyes; he knew his mistress was a kind youkai and didn't act on threats unless it was necessary – she didn't even give threats! But he understood: say a word about the situation between her and Sesshomaru to her, you die. He nodded and sent back to work, feeling slightly depressed at how her eyes lightened with relief and continued on hugging her mother, now putting her attention into the hug. Katsuki understood what she wanted…she wanted to be the one to tell her mother when she was ready and that there was no running and hiding behind the bush, or whatever the saying was.

Mrs. Higurashi gave a small, motherly smile as she hugged Kagome, loving the way she could make Kagome completely relax into her arms; it was amazing what a simple hug could do to her daughter and relax her nerves. Pulling away, Mrs. Higurashi squeezed her daughter's shoulders lovingly,

"So, where's my youngest granddaughter?" Kagome laughed and replied as they walked to the dining room table,

"Jaken-kun is still trying to get her to get ready for school. It'll probably not be too long before she smells your – "

"GRANDMAMA!"

" – scent." They both chuckled as a familiar head of black-silver raced through the doors very much like how Kagome did not more than a few minutes before.

Mrs. Higurashi gave a small 'oof!' as Asahi pelted at her, yipping happily. Laughing, she hugged the little girl close to her, even as her chair leaned backwards dangerously, almost to the point of falling over if it wasn't for Kagome's fast reflexes to stop it and lean it back onto all four legs.

"Asahi!" Kagome scolded gently at her, making the small inuyoukai look down guilty, but she didn't have to dwell long on it before Mrs. Higurashi playfully rumpled her hair.

"Hey! Why is everybody touching Asahi's hair?" Both women laughed at her antiques, a faint chuckle from the chef could be heard from the kitchen as a delightful aroma swept through the air.

Kagome absentmindedly licked her lips at the thought of cinnamon French toast with crispy hash browns when images from her youkai provided the want of blood and raw meat; grotesque pictures of animal gore or worse, humans filtered through her mind. She subconsciously raised a fisted hand and placed it over her mouth at the thought. Thank goodness that her mother and Asahi were too busy talking to each other to see her reaction, her lips trembling. _Ugh, what a way to kill an appetite. _She mentally growled at her youkai whom in return whined pitifully.

"Breakfast is served, maladies." Mrs. Higurashi and Asahi giggled mirthfully at the playful mood their chef was showing as he dramatically flourished the beautifully and deliciously made food on the china plates before them, but before Katsuki could place her plate in front of her, she interjected immediately,

"Gomen nasai, Katsuki-kun, but I am not hungry yet." The chef frownedin concernas well as Mrs. Higurashi and Asahi whom at the moment was tugging on Mrs. Higurashi's sleeve to ask her to help cut her French toast.

"Are you sure, Kagome-chan?" Kagome looked at him sharply, her patience today narrowly thin,

"Hai, Katsuki-kun." Katsuki gave a silent sigh at the sharp tone that laced through every word that gave him a hidden message: drop it. Shoulders slumping, he walked away with the dish,

"As you wish, Kagome-sama."

Kagome inwardly flinched at the honorific placed behind her name, as well as the formal respect that a slave would give their master. She suddenly felt guilty, but still…she truly wasn't hungry, that could be rest assured from her youkai. Resting her elbows against the table, she laced her fingers together and watched both her daughter and mother to start eating. Her eyes softened when she saw concern shining in her mother's eyes,

"Honey, are you sure you aren't hungry? Breakfast is the most essential and most important meal of the day, you'll need your energy."

"Mama, really, I'm not hungry."

"Perhaps some toast?"

"No, mama."

"Is your stomach upset? Perhaps Katsuki has some Gingerale you can drink and settle your stomach down – than perhaps you'll eat?"

"Mama, we don't have Gingerale and no, I won't eat because simply, I'm not hungry."

"But honey, I'm worried about you."

"What _is _there to worry about me?" Kagome's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, glad that Asahi had decided not to come in between them and solely focused onto her meal.

"It's just that you look so pale and frail at the moment, dear. Have you been eating normally at all?"

"_Yes_, mama." What a total lie.

"Well, if you won't eat, can you at least drink some orange juice?"

A vision of dark blood dripping ever so slowly, flashed through her mind. Her resolve hardened, her stomach twisting uncomfortably – her pale complexion gaining just the tiniest twinge of green.

"_No_." Kagome stressed through gritted teeth, not fully trusting herself to open her mouth enough incase her insides came up. Mrs. Higurashi sighed exasperatedly. She had saw how she had longingly looked at the food before she denied her plate.

"Honey – "

"I SAID NO!"

Kagome slammed her fist sharply against the table, causing the plates and the dining silverware to rattle. Asahi squeaked as she settled her glass of milk from tipping over. Mrs. Higurashi waited calmly with baited breath as Kagome's blue eyes flickered from red and back again. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Mrs. Higurashi was relieved to find Kagome's eyes clear of any pinkish tint – out of the corner of her eye, Mrs. Higurashi saw the alertness of Katsuki looking over at them with alarmed eyes before going back to his duties.

"Gomen nasai." Kagome whispered silently as she raced a hand through her obsidian locks,

"It's just, I've been stressed out lately." _More than you know. _"And I just woke up; my stomach just isn't hungry at the moment." She inwardly sighed as her youkai began to calm down.

Mrs. Higurashi reassuringly put her hand on top of Kagome's left hand that laid on top of the clothed table and gave it a light squeeze, causing Kagome to look at her with wonder.

"Don't worry about it, dear. I understand. It's just that I've been so worried about you; you haven't contact me, Jii-san, and Souta for about two weeks and we're all a little worried about you."

Kagome nodded and said as she helped Asahi whom was struggling with cutting her French toast,

"But still, it didn't give me the right to explode, mama. I'm sorry." Mrs. Higurashi shook her head amused before starting to eat her breakfast. Kagome watched them freely eat with almost uncontained jealousy. When was the last time SHE got anything decent to eat?

Absentmindedly, she poked her thin stomach, trying to ignore the light gurgle it gave before Mrs. Higurashi or Asahi heard it. She frowned lightly before giving her attention to the matter at hand.

_Sesshomaru…_Hands clenching tightly against each other, she placed her head on top of them and closed her eyes. She had no idea what to do with this, or how to approach it for that matter – how was she supposed to stop a grown youkai from meeting another woman? _Simple, he shouldn't have done it in the first place. _Thinking sourly, she twiddled her fingers against each other while remaining in her position, under her chin. God knows she's been trying to get a way to get the girl's name so she could meet her in person; if she was innocent, she couldn't do anything to her, but if she was the whore she and her youkai were hoping she was, than she wouldn't hesitate to behead her, no matter if Sesshomaru would hate her. When being involved with Sesshomaru as frequently as it was at the moment, she was depriving Asahi of a father and that was unacceptable. She had lived without a father and even now she can remember how many times she would ask her mother and to no one in particular: when's daddy coming back?

She could remember all the dreams of him coming back and running into his arms, smelling his scent on his clothes, his warm chuckle, and see his blue eyes gleam with happiness as they used to and love mama like he had before he had met that other woman.

Kagome's eyes tightened considerably, but she knew that her mother and daughter were still busy about their discussion, so she was safe. It had hurt, it truly did…to be replaced so quickly by someone else, to be replaced in her father's heart by a woman so strange and foreign that Kagome could always feel this angry spot inside her that boiled with jealousy, anger, and hurt. She could still remember that day as if it happened yesterday…

**_5-year-old Kagome watched, her eyes widening and tearing at the same time as her mother cried helplessly at the kitchen table, her head in her hands with the sunset's rays casting a gleam through the window beside her…giving everything a warm glow._**

_**She couldn't help but to feel cold and untouched.**_

_**She just stood there at the doorframe, watching as her grandfather attempted to comfort her as her mother continued to sob. Turning around when the scene became too much to bare, she looked to find her father shuffling down the stairs with some boxes in his strong arms, his face so unreadable that it scared her. She raised her hand until it clutched the cloth on top of her heart, why did her heart hurt…what was this pain? **_

_**She watched as he walked outside, unknowing that she was following him with tentative steps. Her small, meek voice echoed silently around the shrine,**_

"_**D-Daddy, w-where are you g-going? W-Why is M-Mommy crying?" **_

_**She watched as he stop and stiffen momentarily before bending over and putting the boxes gently onto the ground. She watched, her heart throbbing painfully against her ribcage as he walked toward her. She watched as his tall, lean form stood before her, a form she was always happy and comforted to see, a form that she always felt safe within…but for some reason, all she felt was apprehension and betrayal. Why did she feel this way? What did Daddy do to make Mommy cry? Why wasn't he comforting her like he usually would when Mommy was upset?**_

_**Questions raced through her innocent mind as she suddenly felt his strong hands settle on her dainty shoulders.**_

"_**Kagome, honey, you know I love you…right?" Kagome nodded, unsure as to where this was going. She gazed into his eyes, the eyes she inherited and felt a sense of dreading overcome her.**_

"_**Then you must understand that this is for your own good."**_

_**Huh?**_

**_She watched with wide, horrified eyes as he hugged her close before stepping away and bending over to pick up the boxes._**

"_**Y-You…you're l-leaving?" The tears built in her eyes, her heart and mind screaming the same word: NO! THIS CAN'T BE REAL! **_

_**The older man looked at her with a saddened expression and said the one word that tore her world apart,**_

"_**Hai." She immediately ran to him and clutched his leg desperately,**_

"_**NO! PLEASE DON'T GO, DADDY! PLEASE!" She felt him put the boxes down again with an aggravated, but sad sigh as he tried to pry her off of him.**_

"_**Kagome, please try to understand –"Kagome felt herself being pried off of him and started crying harder as he settled down before him.**_

"_**NO, PLEASE DADDY!"**_

"_**Kagome, I can't stay here." She sniffled, her eyes quickly becoming puffy and red as she struggled to speak,**_

"_**W-What did I do, Daddy? IS it because I did something wrong? Please, Daddy, tell me!" **_

_**His eyes saddened even more as he held her into his embrace as she clung to him, sobbing just like her pregnant mother in the kitchen. **_

"_**You didn't do anything wrong, Kagome. If not, it is my fault."**_

"_**But WHY? Why do you have to leave?"**_

_**She stared up at him, tears overflowing despite her father's attempts to wipe them away with his thumb. She had that foreboding and dreaded feeling once again engulf her. Her breath quickened as he hesitated before whispering so softly she almost didn't catch it. When she repeated the sentence into her own mind for analyzing, she failed to feel him hug her tightly before putting her down, picking up the boxes, walking down the steps, and walking down to a car where a younger woman was waiting for him. She ran the sentence through her mind one more time…**_

"_I don't love your mother anymore…at least, not in the way she needs me to**." **_

_**When reality finally hit her, she broke down once again into sobs, falling onto her hands and knees as the tears wracked through her young body. Whimpering, she clutched at the cement ground crying and screaming every once and a while: NO and PLEASE COME BACK, DADDY! She didn't even feel her pregnant mother's arms wrap around her and cradle her to her own crying form. She just clutched to whoever was holding her and cried as much as her heart wanted.**_

_**Her world was never the same…not without the role model and the man of her dreams that she always looked up to. For he was gone…gone forever.**_

"Kagome, dear? You alright? Yoo whoo…!" Asahi giggled as Kagome's eyes snapped open, startled to find her mother's hand waving gently in front of her face. Looking around she glanced at them,

"What, what was it?"

Mrs. Higurashi and Asahi shared a glanced and giggled.

"Spaced out, dear?" Kagome blushed lightly in embarrassment and did an InuYasha move,

"Keh."

Mrs. Higurashi and Asahi went into peals of laughter to her own discomfort. Pouting, Kagome stood up and playfully grabbed Asahi by the waist and lifting her up, causing the small inuyoukai to squeal and protest giggling,

"Mommy! Not in front of grandmamma!" Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome both giggle at her and said,

"You young lady, need to go to school and of course, grandmamma is welcomed to come of course…" Mrs. Higurashi nodded happily, wanting to spend more time with her daughter.

"Hai, I think I will."

So together, the three females left the dining room and headed to the garage. Walking to her favorite little baby (Other than her children of course), Kagome was met with a gleaming, dark blue convertible. Smiling at the effect just her car had on her, she waited for her daughter to get into the backseat and put her seatbelt on as well as her mother before putting the ignition on and pull out of the garage and through the grand gates of the Taisho manner, feeling somewhat better about being away from the objects that belonged mostly to her husband, even if she owned it as much as he did. Anything that reminded her of him made her believe it was his but this…

She fondly stroked the wheel as she made a turn at a green light towards Asahi's elementary school, enjoying the giggles Asahi gave as her hair flew everywhere – Mrs. Higurashi having the same problem, only not as troublesome with her shortly, lightly curled hair that it almost looked natural. She favored their laughter and giggled with them. But this car…she bought it herself a few months ago, unable to bare taking any of his cars anymore, being constantly reminded of him with his scent everywhere where she was; she bought this car as her sanctuary and she would be damned if she gave it up.

Back at the mansion, Jaken and Katsuki watched through the large front windows through the living room as the blue convertible disappeared around a corner. Jaken asked quietly,

"Did she…?" Katsuki sighed and shook his head with disappointment with Jaken not too far behind.

"No, she did not eat, not even a single crumb."

Jaken gave an unhappy and worried sigh. Things did not look good for Kagome at the moment, especially if she could not do something as natural as eating for survival.

_Oh, Kagome-chan…why won't you eat? I know that a mate's betrayal is especially hard for a demoness, but for Kagome to not eat…it is not normal._ Sighing, he turned and walked away to do his own chores around the house. _But than again like I said before, Kagome wasn't born youkai, so this is very different. Could it be possible that she is waging war with her own youkai? _He shook his head of thoughts and went to work once again. His thoughts though somehow always managed to stray to Kagome and Asahi.

_I need to speak with Totosai and Myoga._

-

After a kiss from both women, Asahi ran onto the playground and immediately to her friends.

There was a comfortable silence between the two women as they drove through the busy streets of early morning Tokyo; it was as if there was nothing that could bring their spirits down, well…at least for Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome, from the corner of her eye, looked over her mother as her mother currently was taking in the sightings of Tokyo, despite of living here all her life, like that of a tourist that was curious about everything.

The years were being kind to her, even if it had been only three years after her mother had seen her leap into the well for the last time. It was so heart wrenching when the moment came, the moment in which she would have to decide whether she would stay here at home, safe and sound and with her family, leaving InuYasha and the others to face Naraku on their own, or go and fight him by their side, complete the jewel and most possibly be unable to come home.

Unknowingly, Mrs. Higurashi was thinking among the same lines.

She had been heart broken when saw her seventeen year-old daughter make the decision to go and fight, despite of what might happen…what WILL happen over there. She had been fretting for only ten minutes about whether or not Kagome would live through it and come back home or be stuck from her family 500 years in the past...the least she had expected was for her to embrace her from behind, looking a little older and more mature. When looking her over, she gasped in surprise when Kagome had let go of the 'concealment spell', as Kagome had fondly called it, and showed her beautiful youkai form. Kagome merely laughed and said she would explain later, but at the moment, she wanted her to meet some people that she held dear to her. When being dragged out of the well house, Mrs. Higurashi was suddenly overwhelmed at all of the people that littered her shrine grounds and all she could tell from what little miko powers that she had, were youkai except for some of a portion of the large crowd before her.

"_**SOME people, Kagome? Dear, this isn't some, this is a population!" **_

She had been shocked out of her wits when Kagome told her she had a mate now by the name of Sesshomaru Taisho, the former Lord of the Western Lands and now head of the powerful business corporation: Tenseiga and Tokijin Enterprises. She had nearly fainted when she found herself a grandmother and a great-grandmother to boot when all of her great and grandchildren surrounded her with smiles and hugs as well as the want for the oh-so-great almond-nut cookie that she herself created (Kagome, what did you tell them!).

"_**Now mama, you've met only twenty-one of your grandchildren, I want you to meet the twenty-second…her name is Asahi and in human years, is only three years old." **_

To say the least, Mrs. Higurashi had fallen in love with the adorable inuyoukai that had shyly hidden behind her mother and father's legs, only to jump into her embrace when smelling the family relation between her and her mother.

Afterwards, she had met InuYasha once again to only find that he was still the same hanyou as ever, only to be mated to a lovely wind youkai named Kagura; she swore she felt her jaw drop when hearing that InuYasha had indeed mated the popular fashion designer from Paris, her favorite designer. They had around 18 children and had some grandchildren of their own. When meeting the humans as well, she was delighted in the fact she finally got to meet the famous (And sometimes infamous in the man's case) Sango and Miroku. Kagome had been right when she was only seventeen, their antiques were highly amusing. But she was even more overwhelmed to finally meet the kit that Kagome had told her SO much about, the same kit that she had adopted when fifteen: Shippo along with his mate, Rin – she later found out that Rin had been Sesshomaru's ward back than and the two were the couple's first children even though adopted (So would that be twenty four children?).

She later had met Koga and his lovely mate Ayame. She learned that they were both wolf youkai and had by far the most children (oh gods that must have been a pain in the neck for poor Ayame, she had secretly thought, praising the female wolf for such patience) and had learned that Koga was indeed the wolf youkai Kagome had told her when she was younger that had been proclaiming her his mate until she had set him straight and sent him to Ayame where she took care of him.

Souta was by far overjoyed at all of the siblings he received, although was put out that his nieces and nephews (Except for one) were older than him, causing them to playfully fight with him like he and Kagome used to. In the end, Souta forgot all about it.

Jii-san though, was a problem. Mrs. Higurashi swore that Jii-san had a small heart attack at all of the youkai that filled throughout their shrine grounds. After much restraining and calming him down (And Kagome using the secret weapon of the adorable Asahi), he had relented reluctantly.

And that was only three years ago.

Looking over her daughter, she suddenly realized at how much less bonding time they have had over the time she had arrived at the shrine. They were both either busy or occupied with family to do things together, with Kagome leading a chiropractic clinic (She was glad her daughter was still able to pursue her dream career) and raising a daughter with her working at the shrine with grandfather and raising Souta. They barely had any time together…just mother and daughter.

She smiled, causing Kagome to look at her curiously.

"Window shopping?"

A sly smirk appeared on her face as she made her way towards the shopping district of Tokyo,

"I think Mio wouldn't mind if I skipped a day of work…"

Mrs. Higurashi merely laughed, both happy that they could finally spend time together like they had always secretly wanted, but never had the time to do so.

-

"Spin."

Kagome sighed irritably as she stood before her mother in another clothing store. This sighing thing had to stop soon, she was doing it too much around her mother for her own taste. They had been shopping since this morning when the mall opened and it was only one in the afternoon (And after one loud and upset phone call from her co-worker, but mostly because she couldn't come) and they were in their seventh store of their window shopping.

"Mama –"

"Spin."

Scowling, she placed her hands on her hips only to have her mother mirror her, mocking her in a way. Her youkai inside though seemed for once to agree with her; their mother was starting to get on her nerves. She had thought that their shopping trip would be wonderful and relaxing and while it was definitely wonderful, it was anything but relaxing. She didn't understand where her mother got the energy. _She probably got extra caffeine in her to pull this off, spiting me for all the times I put her through when shopping. Yeah, that's it! She's doing it as payback! _Her eyes narrowed and watched as Mrs. Higurashi copied her precisely. _Definitely a conspiracy. _

"I don't think it's necessary to –"

"I. Said. Spin."

Her eyes widened at the forced exerted by her own mother to do just a simple gesture, but when looking in her mother's eye, she saw that she wasn't kidding: spin or else. Sighing in defeat, she gave a graceful, but slow spin, silently enjoying the cool sensations the little ruffles near the end gave her bare legs.

Standing in a changing stall, Mrs. Higurashi had caught Kagome earlier pick it off the rack and put it against her before putting it back on there with a longing look, but for the life of her she couldn't understand why she didn't buy it on the spot. The dress was miraculously beautiful and suited her very well. The dress was of periwinkle blue and shimmered every time she moved. It hugged her upper torso, showing her hour-glass figure and her slender back and her perfect bosom, but never overly doing so as to literally say 'I need money so screw me!'. The dress ended to just above her knees and was layered in just the SLIGHTEST of ruffles. Excitement entered Mrs. Higurashi's eyes as she watched the ruffles perfectly sway from side to side as Kagome stood still once again before stopping in place.

"It's perfect!" She almost practically squealed, causing Kagome to wince from the volume. Sending an apologetic look at her, Mrs. Higurashi continued with her happy parade, clapping her hands together excitedly,

"It's absolutely PERFECT for the occasion!" Kagome watched helplessly, feeling rather childish as her mother practically stripped her from the dress only to put it on the hanger and put it over her arm as a signal that it was going to be bought and there would be no ifs, ands, or buts.

Not that she was complaining, but what the hell was she talking about?

"Occasion…?" Kagome was stumped when her mother refused to tell her anything except for her to get dressed as she went to go pay for the dress. Laughing to herself, she shook her head and did what her mother told her to as put her clothes on. Putting her purse strap over her shoulder, she walked out of the changing rooms flipping her hair out of her face.

When coming out of the small boutique, she waited for her mother to come out with her dress and her credit card (She absolutely refused for her mother to buy her anything except with her own money). When Mrs. Higurashi came out, they continued with their window shopping (And with Mrs. Higurashi finally stuffing some food into her, making Kagome queasy for about three-fourths of their outing as she and her youkai attempted to get used to the food in their stomach.).

As she looked at her mother, she thought over about her flashback from this morning. She had never thought of her father for so long that it shocked her; with all the excitement about the well, the jewel shards, InuYasha, the fight with Naraku, and being mated with a Taiyoukai, having many children, and becoming a youkai just washed away any thought of her father from her mind. But she didn't feel guilty, not after what he put her and her mother through, especially Souta, always wishing to see him but never able to…and her father never even trying to see them. It was reasonable payback that she forgot him for so long.

But she couldn't understand it – her mother had gone through the worst pain imaginable, the same pain she was currently going through and yet…she was the fastest to recover and not the cover up of being there for the children could explain why. She and Souta were still sour at their father and yet, even Souta was beginning to forgive him where as she wasn't even anywhere close.

"How do you do it?" She asked out of the blue as they sat down at a park for a small rest.

"How do I do what?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she delightfully watched the children play on the playground or the young teens as they play kickball.

"Be so happy, carefree…even after dad…" She was shocked however when her mother didn't obtain that sad, depressed gleam in them as she thought they would, but instead take on a soft look,

"You still haven't forgiven him." Kagome looked away, finding the sky interesting as their deep blue drew her in,

"How can I?" Mrs. Higurashi laughed, causing Kagome to look at her with a strange expression,

"What? What is it?"

"Kagome," She started, still laughing, "You have got to be the only girl I know to hold a grudge for over five hundred years. I accepted what he decided in a time span of twenty years and yet you with you being immortal can not. It simply amazes me seeing as you are the most forgiving girl I ever known."

"It's different."

"How? Tell me."

Kagome was silent for a moment.

"He was my role model…the person I always dreamed to become I suppose. He was honest, kind, funny, somewhat naïve, yet he was always respected by others…he always told me to follow my dreams, that every dream has a chance of happening."

"And he was right; you got your dream job, the one thing you wanted to become despite of the shortages we had on money for you to go for eight years of college."

"I know, but still…my whole perspective of him had changed when I found out what he did, when I was old enough to understand. He lied, mama – to you, me – to us. You did nothing but love him and cherish him and look what he did, he went for a woman four years his junior." Mrs. Higurashi nodded contemplatively, causing Kagome to grit her teeth. IT was as if her mother didn't really take into consideration as to what she was saying. Her father had LIED to them! He had CHEATED on them! Much like Sesshomaru was doing…

Her eyes widened.

Just like Sesshomaru…

Mrs. Higurashi smile at her knowingly when recognition ran through her daughter's eyes.

"Yes, I still love him." She stared at her mother with desperate eyes. She wanted to understand as to why she loved him still, even after all the pain he put her through, not being there for her when she was pregnant, not even coming when she gave birth to Souta! It just made her blood boil.

"Why?"

"I love him Kagome because I know him better and longer than you ever had and probably ever will. The decision he made was his own and I should respect that, despite of the way he did it." For the first time, her eyes darkened to that of distaste before continuing, her eyes soft and gentle, "Remember the last thing he said to you?"

Her eyes widened in shock as her mother stared at her with a serious expression,

"Were you…?"

"Just answer the question, Kagome." Sighing, Kagome nodded,

"Yes, he said something about him not loving you anymore, or at least not in the way you needed him to." She nodded.

"It took me years to understand it and even still I can hardly believe how stupid I really was. Kagome, he still loved me…but not in the way I had wanted him to when he left me. I wanted him to love me like a father to a mother and a husband to a wife when truthfully, he still loved me…but in a brother-sister way." She looked up at the sky with Kagome following her example, both women staring into the deepness with one smiling peacefully while the other one was filled with confusion.

"It took me a while, but I finally loved him the way HE wanted ME to and when I did, I spent most of my time in trying to find him and his new wife. Let's just say that he was the happiest I had ever seen him when I told him I finally understood what he meant…he was after all always the most cryptic one in his generation."

"But…he never made a notion to contact us." Mrs. Higurashi shook her head at her,

"Wrong again, Kagome. From what I remember, I saw every gift or tuition money he gave you went to your friends or to Souta. If there was something you couldn't give to any of your friends, you gave it to charity. He wasn't exactly happy, hurt would have been the right word."

Kagome cursed silently to herself as she felt tears prick her eyes as she continued to stare at the sky, avoiding the sun with her sensitive eyes.

"It wasn't the same…"

"As him coming in person?"

Kagome nodded her head and Mrs. Higurashi shook her head in amusement.

"Kagome, even though he knew what he was did was right, he was afraid…afraid of you."

She looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"Of me? Why be afraid of me?" Mrs. Higurashi moved her head to look at the children instead when she felt the crick in her neck start to envelope to a literal pain in the neck.

"Because he loved you very much and he knew what he did had hurt you badly. You had wished for a happy family but he couldn't fulfill that request, Kagome. That would be pretending instead of actually being one. He was never one to hide, Kagome, unlike you. Whenever something important happens, you keep it to yourself for everyone else's benefit. Please try to understand that he did it for what was best for everyone – especially for us two."

Kagome waited for her to continue, new doubts sprouting in her mind. _Had I…Had I misunderstood? _

"He did it Kagome because if you were to ever find out that he had never loved me the way you though he did, everything you had ever experienced would be for nothing – it wouldn't have been real where as he wanted everything for you to mean the world to you…for everything to be real. And for me, he wanted me to move on and find love like he did. He did it not for himself, for me, or for the woman and the children they now have, but for you and Souta. He knew he couldn't be the father you needed because he would be lying and he did not want to be a figure that had easily lied to his two children."

Standing up, Kagome watched confused as Mrs. Higurashi stood up.

"I'm sorry to cut our talk short, Kagome, but I need to get back at the shrine before Souta gets home. Just please, think about it Kagome and…give him a chance."

Kagome gave back the hug her mother gave her and watched as her mother walked back to the car with her following not too far behind. As they drove away from the park and towards the shrine, Kagome thought over what her mother said. _Have I really misunderstood what he wanted for me and mama? _As she pulled up at the shrine steps, Mrs. Higurashi took the few bags she had and after waving goodbye to her, started walking up the many shrine steps.

Driving back, she thought back to the conversation once again. _He did it…for me? Because he loved me? But why never call me or visit me? Why did he have to leave that way? Am I really that clueless? _Sighing, she got her few bags and got out of the convertible before walking to the mansion. When reaching her bedroom, she threw her bags into her side of the closet, pointedly ignoring Sesshomaru's and walked to her bedside.

When plopping down on it, she looked at her cell phone that continued to lie there on the bed nightstand. She stared at it and continued to stare. Her father and mother breaking up when she was so young made her the person she was today…everything about her was because of him, he was her idol and still ironically was because she could not find any to take his place. No one ever could and never would…which still silently bothered her as she slowly and hesitantly picked up her cell phone. Cradling it in her right palm, she continued to stare, deep in thought.

_Asahi…all of my children…he deserves to be a part of it, but also…_Her face grew pale.

It was as if the memory was being played before her like a film.

A crying child…Asahi.

A fighting couple on the verge of their marriage…her and Sesshomaru…just like her parents and herself.

A young woman that was bitter at her old idol and role model…Asahi…

**_Give him a chance..._**

Grasping the phone tightly in her hand, she flipped it open sharply and brought it to her ear. She couldn't allow it to happen…she couldn't allow her own mistakes to be brought down upon her own daughter, she just couldn't. Just thinking about Asahi being bitter against Sesshomaru made her scared.

"Operator?" She quickly looked over to her clock to find that it was 2:15. "I need the number of one Hanjimono Higurashi."

If there was a way to re-salvage a relationship between her and her father because of her misunderstandings, she will…if there was going to be a divorcement between her and Sesshomaru, she would rather like knowing that Asahi wouldn't come to the wrong assumptions she had.

* * *

OH MY GOD! THANKS YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! (Jumps around excitedly) This chapter might seem strange and you might wonder why the effing hell I put this in here, but you shall soon see! Hope you guys enjoyed! As for my soccer tournament, wish I hadn't gone. We only won one game and I didn't get to play in the rain damn it! And it had been raining all weekend! (Grr…) Anyways, onto the reviews!

**Reviewers:**

ADSV (Anonymous): Yeah, another long review! Wait a minute…(Reads the next sentence) THAT WAS SHORT? (Starts pouting) But oh well, I liked how it turned out. Now…the questions! (Smiles wickedly) The visitor…answered! The mark…shall be answered! (Assuming about it fading with Sesshomaru's waning fidelity was quite clever, never thought of that --;;;) About Kagura…already answered! Hmm and about Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship…I'm not going to make the mark really complicated and about Sesshomaru seeing as Kagome unsuitable as a mate – it's nothing like that. Like I had said before, Chiihiro is making him feeling emotions no one else but Kagome was able to evoke in him and he wants to find out why, so the only reason how was to go and find out for himself. And the old demon tree…forgot about him (Can't even remember his name, do you?) but thanks for reminding me, my mind's starting to turn at what possibilities he could provide. Nope, Kagome is not losing her sanity, she's just expressing intense anger and sadness in ways that her youkai is unable to (A.K.A. – she doesn't want to go on a killing rampage like most victim demonesses would, hey she was born as a human turned youkai, of course her views would be different). And also…haha! Almost everybody is demanding for Kagome to just go into his office and show him and his mistress in their places and although the idea does entertain me (Smirks), it just isn't who she is in this fic. She has a lot more self-control and although she has backbone and is powerful, she cannot overpower Sesshomaru (Damn it!). (Entertains the idea of her purifying Sesshomaru) And please, keep continuing with the long reviews! I enjoy reading them!

**professionaldooropener: **Glad you like it! ;D

**kar00: **Glad you like the mark! (It's important to the story) And I have to agree, I love Angst stories. It's hard for me to read them, but when it comes to writing them, I'm all in for it. Haha, weird I know. Thanks for the review!

Seryu (Anonymous): Hmm…make him suffer? (MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) We shall see…we shall see…(Squeaks from all of the glares appointed at her from all the readers) Hee…heh, I mean, punished it is! I agree with you, Kagome should go and kick his ass for what he's doing to her and while I'm just practically ITCHING to do it, I know it will be out of Kagome's character and I don't want to do that. Kagome in this fic is sensitive and is still trying to piece things together and make sense of things; she's still trying to figure out what to do with everything. But here's the good news…I THOUGHT OF SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT FOR HER! (Laughs and throws a punch in the air: hoozah!) And about him making his choice? Not yet, he's still trying to figure things out…it's only that he's finding irresistibility with both of them – he wants to be with both but Chiihiro finally managed to win over because he's been with her longer (Which is totally his fault the asshole). About her not knowing he's married and demon…read to find out! (Haha!) Thanks for the review! (Miss Artemis turns to Sesshomaru: Beat that ya jerk!) (Sesshomaru just glares right back at her while trying to cut through his ropes since from last chapter)

**AkumaRule: **Kagome didn't start stalking Sesshomaru right away because of the belief that there could possibly be a different reason behind his absences. As for her paying someone or what not, that will be revealed later on (Promise!). The mating mark thing will be explained later on…actually, very soon so you won't have to wonder for long. About Chiihiro wondering if Sesshomaru is married…you'll find out later (I have a VERY deep feeling not one person is going to like it as to how she doesn't know he's married yet :Shivers uncontrollably:) Thanks for the review!

**Silverwish of StarClan: **Oh, oh, oh! (Jumps up and down excitedly) I absolutely LOVE 'Spirited Away'! It is my most favorite animated movie (Not in anime general, but cartoon wise I just love it) ever! And ironically…I got the mistress's name because of the movie. I couldn't think of a name for her so I just took Chiihiro's name from the movie. (Starts laughing) I can just see Haku going and just kicking his ass (Too bad Sesshomaru is hard to defeat) Thanks for the review! (P.S. – You have permission to beat him into a pulp! ;D)

**sesshyholic: **Thanks! (The soccer tournament was a complete joke, I hated it :Starts pouting:) And an insight of Chiihiro…I thought of it, believe me I have, but there just isn't a right spot yet for that. Just not yet. Thanks for the review!

**kagomespup: **(Sighs happily) I already have something in mind that includes a large cooking knife. (Haha!) Thanks for the review!

alatera (Anonymous): Very clever…thinking she is with the hacker…ha! (Shifts in her seat and starts scratching her head) Actually…I don't know if that's true…(Actually I do, it's just that I don't want to tell! Hee hee; jk) Hope the visitor was a surprise! At first I thought of Kohaku but I thought, 'nah, he just saw her the day before, why would he be there? So I decided on her mother' (She's important to the story because she's going to unknowingly guide her, hee hee) Hope you like this chapter and continue reviewing!

**Babygurl154: **Hmm, sorry, no Sesshy in this chapter. Possible for next chapter though! Thanks for reviewing!

imacoward (Anonymous): Wow…(Starts shouting angrily) That selfish jerk! What kind of an ass is he? He has a wife and kids, shouldn't that be enough? Man, I hope things are better for you. (Starts cheering) Way to go for the eldest child! Stand up for the mother! (Haha) So, was that whore actually hoping to win your children's favor? Ha, as if they would go against their mother. (Not that I know them, but I doubt that the children of any victim mother's children would go against her, but I don't know that.) Well, I'm glad the whore got what she deserved. Don't worry about Kagome (Smiles), her mother is there to unknowingly guide her – and no, her children aren't blind, it's just that I haven't gotten to them yet (Laughs sheepishly). Thanks for the review! Hope you keep reviewing!

**onebadarrowshootingirl: **Haha, yep, that would be funny if they teamed up, but I will not yet divulge Chiihiro's personality until things get a little more clearer for Kagome and she knows what to do. Thanks for the review!

red lady (Anonymous): (Happily throws a hand in the air shouting: hoozah!) YEAH! I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN! BURN, SESSHY, BURN! And yes, I've been told that although children no matter how naïve they can be, notice things that even adults don't notice yet and relationships are at the top of the list! And yes, Asahi does somehow know that everything is related to Sesshomaru in a way, just not how deep yet. Thanks for the review!

**Artee and Sporky: **Yeah, thank you! Hope you keep reviewing!

**Seshaddict: **(Quickly hands her an extra large Kleenex box) Aw, please don't cry too much! (Pouts sadly) And the mark? Of COURSE she won't die! Haha, she's one of the few main characters of this story, she isn't going down that easily. (Sorry Kagome, haha) Hope you continue to review!

**Megumi-san: **Wow, such a long review…YEAH ME! (Hugs Megumi-san to death) And don't worry, I wanted this story to be based on REAL LIFE ISSUES and I'm going to treat it as REAL LIFE ISSUES. I understand your irritation and frustration when some stories have them apart because of something bad but in one chapter have them make up and be all happy as clams and chirping birds. WRONG-O! It's not going to be that easy if I were to make Sesshomaru and Kagome be together, nuh-uh, no way. I will not disappoint you (Although it'll be slightly hard writing this because I have never done this with a relationship like this before, it'll be a challenge, yeah!), at least I hope not. Hope you keep reviewing!

RED MAN (Anonymous): (Reads her review, an evil smirk coming on her face as she continues until she's practically squealing in excitement) Thanks so much! I have so much more ideas now as to how to confront Sesshomaru! Hope you like this chapter and sorry I made your sister cry! (Was it the sister that I had put her husband in his place? If so, tell her good for her! We are woman, here us roar! Haha, jk.) Thanks for the review! Hope you update!

**Leunra: **The mark will be explained in later chapters (Pretty soon actually). And mangos (Sighs dramatically)…oh, mangos…I had never really liked them. My mother got me some mango perfume once and I totally gagged at how strong it smelt and how disgustingly sweet it was that when I thought of a scent for Chiihiro I was just like…wait a minute…mangos, yeah…MANGOS! Haha, hope you continue to review!

**Lil Devil 66: **Yeah, I wanted Kagome to have comfort at home and at least ONE person know about the situation before anyone else and immediately I thought of Jaken. And right now, he's over 3,000 years old so I thought it wouldn't be too out of character of him to be at her side when she needs it. Thanks for the two reviews! ;D

Neesa (Anonymous): Thanks for the review! Hope you continue reviewing!

**Inuyasha'sChic: **(Nods her head in agreement) Sesshomaru is indeed a bastard and a bastard needs to be taken down. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you continue!

**Asayo Goddess of Beauty: **Glad you like it! Please continue reviewing!

red hat (Anonymous): (Smirks when seeing the second sentence) That'll basically sum up InuYasha's reaction when he finds out what's happening between them. (Sighs happily) You just have to love Inu at times…(Reads on and smirks) I totally agree, the children need to put their father into place after all the times he put them in theirs (Without a doubt he probably had --;;;). Maybe it'll be considered payback, only to a large degree seeing as it concerns their mother. Oooh, I can already feel the anger of the sons and daughters of Kagome! Haha, thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

**inuxkagfan: **(Blushes) Thanks! Please continue reviewing!

**Strawberrylover: **(Smiles) Hey, haven't hear from you in a while! (lol) Glad I did! And like before, the mark will be explained later on. (Everyone is practically biting my head off about it, demanding if Kagome is going to die form it and here's an all out answer: NO, KAGOME WILL NOT DIE! Haha) I'm glad you reviewed! And that soccer tournament sucked…(Sulks) Hope you continue reviewing!

Nothappy (Anonymous): (Nods her head) I agree with you, if I was in your position I would feel the same. Despite of how my friends see me as strong and unfeeling (I'm kind of like a Sesshomaru a bit, I don't really talk to people and I'm a perfectionist so I'm like a female Sesshomaru socially, but other than that, I'm actually considerate about others), I would feel this nagging doubt if my husband did that and promised me he wouldn't because if he did it before, what can stop him from doing it now? I'm still unsure about Sesshomaru and Kagome, but I do know that if they are together in the end, they both won't ever forget about this – especially Kagome. Glad you reviewed! Hoep you continue doing so!

REDWOLF (Anonymous – I think): Even though you didn't review, you sent me an e-mail and for that I will still answer here…(Starts laughing) WOW! I would have NEVER thought of that in a million years! For the eldest son to do that…oh that would be priceless! Look for it in the future, it may be in there! Oh gods, that would be hilarious! Thanks for the suggestion! I'll look into it! Thanks again!

THANKS YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! (Starts throwing out thank you cookies to all of them with a picture of Sesshomaru on them and a big red 'X' of frosting over him) ENJOY MY REVIEWERS, ENJOY!

(Miss Artemis starts running away from a rampaging Sesshomaru while still throwing out the cookies to anyone that wants one)

Till next time!

-Miss Artemis

(JAPANESE VOCABULARY)

Haha-ue: an old term for 'mother'  
Asumimasen: forgive me (Formal)  
Onegai: please  
Hai: yes  
Dokutoru (From earlier chapters when she was at the clinic): doctor


	8. ParentTeacher's Conferences

.A Heart's Strangled Cry.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

The only ones I DO own are Asahi and (Unfortunately) Chiihiro!

-  
Chapter 7: Parent/Teacher's Conferences  
-

Kagome stared at the phone with a mixed expression of wonder, happiness, and shock. She had just gotten off the phone with her father…the father she hadn't talked to for about 515 years (A/N: Counting from when she left for good at the age of seventeen, it's been three years already and she's now 20 in human years) while for him it had only been 15 years. It was strange how time worked. He had sounded so confused at first until she had whispered one thing…

"Hey, Dad."

She had never felt so shocked in her life since the falling into the well when he had stuttered when whispering her name in almost hysteria. It had been awkward at first, their silence stretching on for about ten minutes before she had continued on,

"I finally understand."

It was as if a dam had broken and a floodgate had worked its way through. It took all of her will not to make her voice quiver from the tears she was experiencing, only this time, they weren't sad…they were happy. She had listened as he talked on about how much he loved her and how much he missed her. She was easily overwhelmed as he continued on, not even noticing that she hadn't said a thing, already knowing that she was paying attention. She hadn't felt this in a long time…of being loved unconditionally…of being told 'I love you', despite of the different meaning it held…of being appreciated of her existence, no matter how mediocre it had been…of being told that she was missed…knowing that someone cared about her despite her faults and wrongful assumptions…and she relished in it with calm, joyful tears.

Daddy… 

She listened as he talked about his wife, Yumara, along with their two elder daughters of 5 and 8 and a young son of only two-years-old. She would laugh at the times when he told her of the hilarious scenes he would catch his two youngest daughters from trying to sneak in snacks before dinner to trying to get out of bed and watch a late-night show. She felt her heart break when he said that he would like her, Souta, and their mother to come for their eldest daughter's birthday that would be coming up within a week. She looked saddened at first when a thought came up…

_Our anniversary is the same date as her birthday. _

She clutched her phone tighter as she flopped down on her back on their bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she rolled by the pros and cons. Well, if she DID go to the party, she'd finally be able to see her father again after 515 years, she'd meet her two half-sisters and half-brother for the first time, and she'll finally meet the woman that from just hearing her father talk about her, loves her very much – a woman she had used to despise but now felt curiosity and anxiety about meeting. She'd finally find closure for her father, she'd finally rebuild that bridge that she had broken between her and her father all those years again. Souta would finally get to meet his father and meet his younger half-siblings. She'd…she'd finally have a family from her side of the family once again…a reunited one.

But then again, it was her and Sesshomaru's anniversary; she was still trying to get over the fact that she finally just remembered it. Questions entered through her mind. Would Sesshomaru remember it? Would he be expecting to spend time together on the day they had mated and had coincidentally gotten married? Would he mind letting her go to see her father's other family?

She closed her eyes as new complications rose in her mind. And if she were to bring along Asahi…questions from her father would be inexcusably asked; she was still considered too young to be a mother yet; she still looked to be as if she was in college. Oh, god forbid the reaction her father were to give if he found out about what has happened to his first, precious, little girl's life. He'd find Sesshomaru and try to castrate him for deflowering his little girl…as if her grandfather hadn't tried. Sighing aloud, not caring who heard, she closed her eyes in a vain attempt to get rid of the illusions she created with her own mind.

"This is too troublesome."

Cracking her eyes open ever the slightest, she tilted her head to the right to look at her clock.

3:10

"Crap."

Getting up, Kagome grabbed her purse as she walked out of her and Sesshomaru's bedroom. Racing down the stairs, she waved a goodbye to Jaken as he held the door to the garage open for her. He cracked a smile as she cursed and came running back for the keys that were in his hand, jingling teasingly. He gave a gruff 'You're welcome' when she quickly gave him a kiss on the top of his bald head,

"Arigato, Jaken-kun!"

Watching as Kagome sped out of the gates, he shook his head amused.

"Some things never change."

-

As she drove to Asahi's school, Kagome snuck a few glances at her phone that oh-so innocently poked out of her opened purse. She cursed to herself for a few moments as she stopped at a red light, not paying attention to the leering men beside her and instead focused on the breeze twirling at her hair, trying to calm down her heart as well as her demon blood that was just begging to come out and kill the men that continued to stare at her.

_Go to hell, bastards. _She thought vehemently to herself, relieved when the light turned green and she took a different turn from the men.

Scratching the back of her neck where her mark was, she stared once again at her phone before scoffing aloud.

"There is NO WAY that I'm going to call him! Absolutely NOT!"

After a few moments, she stared at the phone again, biting her lip. She didn't want to speak to him, but she wanted…no, NEEDED to know if he was going to be there. Asahi had been boasting all week that 'Daddy' would be proud of her success and Kagome knew that even she, herself, will be amazed when she got there for conferences later tonight. Asahi had an intelligent mind that never seemed to stop working, just like her father's…until it started taking vacations ever since meeting that _girl_.

"He's coming…he said he was coming. Sesshomaru was and is still never known to break a promise."

Like he didn't break his promise to never hurt you, his promise to always love you? 

Her doubts returned full force as she took a parking spot and stopped the car. _But…this is Asahi we're talking about! He wouldn't do that to Asahi, he loves her. He won't cancel…right? _Shaking her head, she hurriedly got out of the car and walked towards Asahi's school. _Come on, Kagome…show him a little faith! _When entering the office, she inwardly frowned. _Like I hadn't given him faith already. He already had one strike out from leaving home last night. _

Her youkai growled like mad.

Snapping back to reality, she saw Asahi standing before her, tugging on her hand with a huge smile,

"Mommy, see what I made?"

Looking at the art that was thrust up to her attention, Kagome gave a smile at the painted picture of a bright pink flower. Taking the picture as they walked out, she said with a voice filled with pride,

"I think our little morning star is going to be an artist when she grows up."

Giggling, Asahi walked closer to her mother, smiling proudly as her mother held it close as if it was a treasure. A light blush tainted her still somewhat chubby cheeks at the praise.

Smiling down at her daughter, Kagome leading the chattering little inuyoukai to the blue convertible and went to the driver's seat after giving the picture back to Asahi so she could put it back in her bag. When Asahi had clipped on the safety belt on, Kagome started driving back home. _Home…_She thought sadly. _I can't for the life of me call it home anymore. Home is when you have a loving and caring family waiting for you; all I have to go home to are loving servants whom are still slightly nervous around me because of my unstable moods. They're not exactly the same. _As she pulled into the garage, she once again glanced at her peaking phone. She stared with a glum expression as the sunlight cast across the silver phone, causing it to shine briefly.

"Mommy, is mommy alright?" Looking in the back at Asahi, she gave the worried girl a reassuring smile,

"Mommy's alright, sweetie. I was only thinking." Nodding, Asahi clumsily got out of the car and started running through the garage door that lead to the mansion yelling out,

"JAKEN-SAMA! JAKEN-SAMA! COME SEE WHAT ASAHI MADE AT SCHOOL!"

Chuckling, she plucked her purse from the passenger's seat and got out of her baby. Placing the keys on the small wrack on the wall with the other car keys, she walked out into the living room to find Jaken standing on a stool and with a fridge magnet, placed it on the available spot on the iron fridge with all the many other arts and crafts and test papers that she brought home. She laughed as a flustered Jaken tried to pry the young girl's hands off of him as she hugged him furiously,

"Thanks, Jaken-sama!"

"Get off of me, brat!"

"Hey!"

Rolling her eyes as the two started to bicker; she started walking to the master bedroom, the duo's voices carrying up with her.

"Take it back! Asahi is no brat!"

"How would you know? You're only six!"

"Asahi knows more than Jaken-sama!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes Asahi does! Why? Because Asahi goes to school!"

"Hey, I would have gone to school too if it actually existed when I was your age!"

"Since when, the Ice Age?"

"What the heck is the Ice Age?"

"SEE? Asahi knows more!"

"At least _I_ know not to stray off topic, brat!"

"ASAHI IS NO BRAT!"

**SLAM!**

Kagome gave a relieved sigh when the large doors muffled their voices enough to seem like a low drum line. She looked up and said with gratitude,

"Thank you Mary, mother of God, for making him create large, thick doors."

Walking to the bed, she once again took out her cell phone with uncertainty. _Should I call him? Or should I not? _Experimentally, she tossed her phone from one hand to the other as if it was on an imaginary scale.

To be or not to be…After a few moments, she gave a weary sigh. 

"Well…Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just…confirm it."

Flipping the phone open, she nervously took out her list of contacts and pressed 'okay' when coming across Sesshomaru's office phone number. Tapping her fingers against the bed covers impatiently, Kagome waited after the second ring when a young woman's voice welcomed her,

"Tenseiga and Tokijin Enterprises, this is Sesshomaru-sama's office. This is his secretary speaking."

Finding her voice, she responded, her hand tightening on the covers,

"Yes, may I speak to Sesshomaru, please?"

"**Do you have an appointment with Sesshomaru-sama?" **

She raised an eyebrow. Normally Sesshomaru always told his new secretaries that there would be one person that would be allowed to have instant access to him, and that would be her. Why the hell didn't the girl just link her through? After all, they had colored ID there, at least…she thought so…

"No I don't, I'm Mrs. Taisho, Sesshomaru's wife. Now please, can I talk to Sesshomaru? It's urgent."

_At least to me it is, and to Asahi. _

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Taisho, but Sesshomaru-sama is unavailable."

Her eyes narrowed at the wall in front of her, her heart rate increasing,

"Wha-what do you mean 'unavailable'? Isn't he there in the office?"

"**Didn't he tell you? Gomen nasai, Mrs. Taisho, but Sesshomaru-sama had to go on an important business dealing in Kyoto. He won't be back until tomorrow.**"

She dropped the phone from her grasp, her eyes wide. _He's…he's on a business trip? And…and he didn't tell me? He, he lied to me? But, this is Asahi we're talking about! He'd always be there for Asahi; he'd NEVER intentionally miss something that is important to Asahi! _Glancing downwards, she hurriedly picked up her phone when the secretary's voice started to ask where she was repeatedly.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive, Mrs. Taisho. He left about an hour ago."

Kagome felt her heart break. _He…he PROMISED me…he PROMISED Asahi…he said he would be there. _She snapped out of her thoughts when the secretary asked,

"Would you like me to leave him a message and have him get back to you as soon as possible?"

She barely heard herself in reply within her own dazed world,

"No…no thank you."

"**Have a lovely day, Mrs. Taisho." **She whispered in reply, even as the dial tone continued as she allowed her phone to slip through her grasp once again,

"Y-You too…"

Tears built in her eyes before she placed her head in her hands.

He PROMISED me… 

-

Smirking as she laid the phone on the receiver, Chiihiro gracefully picked up the small book beside it. Flipping to today's agenda on Sesshomaru schedule, Chiihiro eyed the small handwriting that read: _Asahi's parent/teacher's conference – 6:00 to 6:30. _Bringing up a pencil, she erased the small little message with a victorious grin. When making sure there were no after marks on the page where the message once resided, she smoothed the paper once before placing back in its original place.

_Conference? _She asked to herself as she began typing once again on the computer before her with the half-finished document. _What conference?_

She eyed Sesshomaru through the glass part of the door as he talked to some of his business partners in the meeting room, the partners from Kyoto.

-

After about an hour and a half, Kagome looked up from her pillows, her eyes red from crying, for both her and her daughter's behalf. Blearily looking at the fused numbers before they separated and made sense, Kagome gave a short curse under her breath before getting up to get ready.

Fingering through her clothing, she decided on a white blouse with a black skirt that went to just below her knees. Grabbing a pair of black, high-heeled shoes, she walked to the bathroom and started brushing through her messy hair. _He didn't even tell me about the trip…did he know about it even before I asked him about the conference? Why couldn't he just tell me that he couldn't be there? Sure I'd be disappointed, but finding out the way I did…why couldn't he just trust me enough? He's trusted me for so long and suddenly he starts judging me about my reactions? _Frowning, she put some of her hair in a clip behind her head like a little ponytail and added just the slightest of mascara on with a light dab of silver lip-gloss on her lips.

After putting on her high heels, she walked to the lengthy mirror once again and looked at herself. When deeming herself presentable and that the red puffiness of her eyes was almost completely gone, she nodded to her reflection with a silent vow: to get through tonight. Grabbing her purse and her abused phone from the ground, she walked out with her head held high. _I can get through this, I know I can. Just as long as Asahi doesn't ask anything about Sesshomaru before I go…then I will be all right. _Carefully walking down the steps with her high heels, she walked into the living room once again to find Asahi chasing after Jaken. She placed a hand over her mouth to stop the laugh that was rising within her.

Asahi was dressed in one of her old kimonos and had heavy lipstick on and her eyes were almost completely surrounded by blue eye shadow.

"JAKEN-SAMA! Get back here and let Asahi make Jaken-sama pretty!"

Jaken was scrambling away from her as if his life depended on it, a kimono draped over his shoulders and his own clothes, his face scribbled with Asahi's attempts to beautify him. After a few moments of composing herself, she cleared her throat and satisfyingly, there was instant silence. Asahi ran to her and tugged on her skirt,

"Mommy, Jaken-sama won't play 'dress-up' with Asahi! Make Jaken-sama play!" She inwardly snickered as he dropped to his knees in shock, his eyes wide and practically BEGGING for her to say 'no'. It was almost comical at how relieved he looked when she had replied.

"I'm sorry, Asahi, but Mommy can't make Jaken-kun do anything he doesn't like." Asahi pouted cutely,

"Then how come Daddy does it all the time, Mommy?" Kagome looked at her,

"Um…because he can?" Asahi beamed,

"Then so can Mommy! Does Mommy need help?" Laughing nervously at her daughter, she patted her head awkwardly. Jaken promptly died when she mouthed 'run'.

He didn't give a second thought.

"Mommy, what is Mommy looking at?" Turning around, Asahi gasped when she found Jaken to be nowhere in sight,

"Mommy! Where'd Jaken-sama go?" Kagome felt tempted to tell her that he ran upstairs, but a sudden yelp and a thump could be heard. She smiled to herself when finding out she didn't have to betray Jaken by telling Asahi of his whereabouts.

"JAKEN-SAMA, GET BACK HERE!"

"ACK!"

Laughing softly, Kagome went into the garage and went back into her convertible once again after making sure to leave a note for Jaken whenever things settled down.

The drive for once was thought-less and uneventful; her brain at a pleasant calmness despite of her being lied to once again. But when she reached the school once again and found herself at Asahi's classroom, all reality came back rushing in. _This is the first time I went into a classroom for a conference all on my own…my first time face to face with a teacher…_Taking a calming breath, she opened the door and entered the first grade classroom.

She looked around, taking in all of the pictures and projects that hung on the walls. All the children's books that filled the low shelves, the little baskets that held the kids' names on them, she eyed the one with her daughter's name on it: Taisho, Asahi. There was a colorful, round rug near a plush chair where she concluded was where reading time was held with 'Show and Tell'. She smiled at the memory of Asahi wishing to take Jaken to show and tell.

"Mrs. Taisho?" Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she turned to the teacher to find that…

_The teacher's a guy!_ Stunned, she shook the man's hand. He had an angular face that looked gruff, but handsome, much like Koga in a way. His eyes were a stunning violet and his raven hair that almost seemed darker than hers, was put in a low ponytail where it reached to just above his elbows. He was lean, but not lanky and seemed muscular enough to show that he loved to exercise and workout, but not to the extent of a muscle-builder. She found herself staring at him for longer than necessary and immediately blushed in embarrassment,

"Gomen ne." He only laughed, his laughter rich and heart-felt,

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Taisho, I get it all the time." Nodding while still lightly blushing in embarrassment, she asked,

"Um…I suppose that you are Zuko-sensei?" He nodded, his violet eyes gleaming underneath the lights,

"Hai and it's a pleasure to finally meet the woman that Asahi talks about all the time." She raised an eyebrow as she took her hand back and they took a seat at his desk where as he went to the wrack where the baskets were and took Asahi's before sitting down.

"I hope it is nothing over exaggeration."

She secretly crossed her fingers on her covered lap, hoping Asahi hadn't given away their secret as youkai. Even though Asahi knew to be strict when it came to letting people know of their existence, she did have the habit to unknowingly let it slip beyond her knowledge at times.

"Oh, nothing at all. It's just that most of the time when I ask her where she gets her inspiration for her art or her good grades, she always says her mother. It's just amazing at how much a parent can impact a child."

She stared at him confused,

"Aren't you married? Not to be rude or anything." She added quickly. He only smiled reassuringly and replied,

"No, I'm not. And you're not rude, I think I've been asked that about…five times already."

Laughing with him, she watched and listened as he took out the small stack of papers from the basket. She looked at them with awe as she stared at the numerous high scores on all of her papers, a sense of pride showing in her eyes. Zuko must have seen it because whenever she would look up, he would have this knowing look in his eye. Some of the papers she hadn't seen were at the bottom of the pile when their time was up. Taking the papers, she shook his hand once again and thanked him before leaving, a sense of warmth inside her that she couldn't explain…she felt…she didn't know how she felt other than it felt exhilarating and positively great.

Walking out of the school, she glanced up from looking a test paper to see that some of the children that had come with their parents and were now playing on the playground with their parents watching over them. _Parents…_she thought sadly to herself as she walked to a swing and sat down on it and continued to look through the papers. _As in both of them there..._As she started scanning through them once again, she thought to herself. _Sesshomaru, you'd be so proud of what Asahi is accomplishing, if only you'd give her the time to show you like you did with our elder children. _As she stood up, a folded piece of paper escaped her grasp.

Looking down when hearing the rustle of the paper as it gently float to the ground, she bent down and picked it up. _Strange, I didn't see that before. _Standing up, she tucked the sheets underneath her left arm and started unfolding it. The picture that met her gaze caused her arm to loosen, causing all the papers along with her purse to fall to the ground. After a few moments with tears unwillingly coursing down her face, she allowed the picture to slip out of her fingertips to join with the others.

"She knows." The whisper carried into the wind to wherever it chose to go.

The paper faced upwards with Asahi's drawing, an attempt of drawing her and Sesshomaru, but instead of happy faces as she would usually give them, were sad and confused looking, a crooked line drawn in between them in a messy heart that was attempted to be perfected.

"She…she knows."

Oh, god… 

With her eyesight blurry, she knelt down slowly, ignoring the glances from other parents as she started to pick up the papers once again. Her heart held in the heart-wrenching cry it wanted to give; even if it tried, it would come out like a gurgle, as if it was being strangled. All the events that had happened until now seemed to press in at all sides, cornering her into a dark corner like a frightened animal with nowhere or anywhere to turn to.

_How…how could she figure it out? Why, why did she have to? I didn't want her to know, I don't want her to experience this heartache, why? Why…? _Clutching all of the papers to her chest, she ungracefully got to her feet and walked to her car, not caring that the night air was beginning to nip at her uncovered flesh. Wiping the back of her hand at her tears, she sniffled to herself. Placing the papers on the passenger seat with her purse on top, she ignited the engine and started driving back home.

All the neon-lights that were beginning to turn on as the night started to darken, all the happy chatter of people on the sidewalks or the pretty lights of stores that she had been in earlier…she didn't notice any of it as emotions coursed through her. Her youkai made sad whines and mournful barks and growls. She understood how she felt; no matter how much she tried to hide it, Asahi STILL managed to find out. _I can't even protect my daughter from heartbreak. _

Stopping in front of the mansion, she decided not to put it in the garage. Picking up the papers and her purse, she walked to the front door and opened it. Cautiously with her tears still gently running down her face, she looked around for any indication of Asahi or Jaken. After a few moments when finding nothing, she snuck inside, closed the door, locked it, and ran like hell to the master bedroom to avoid any confrontation. Gently closing the large doors, she locked the brass knob and allowed herself to gently slide down the sleek doors until her bottom touched the smooth surface of their marble floor.

Allowing her legs to be sprawled before her, she clasped the papers in her two hands tightly for a few moments, the picture that Asahi drew of her and Sesshomaru on the front. Her sapphire eyes flickered to red and back again and continued to do so as her thoughts took over her mind; she continuously asked why the fates were against her, she continuously asked why it was that whatever attempt she had for happiness slapped her across the face and the last question she continuously asked was…who was she?

Growling, she flung the papers away from her, watching with narrowed eyes as they stormed around the room before fluttering once again to whatever they landed on, her bed or the floor, or even the dressers. She just didn't care anymore. All she wanted was her Golden Light again. Sharply looking at the clock, she saw that it was 7:35. Folding her arms across her chest, she sat reserved on the floor, allowing herself to wait for about three hours to have her Golden Light once again. Sesshomaru was going to be gone until tomorrow, she was safe. She just couldn't wait to drown herself in the darkness of unconsciousness once again, just to forget all of her troubles.

The mark on her shoulder began to darken around the smooth edges, darkening so much that it looked almost gothic.

_Strike two.

* * *

_

(Starts crying in tears) Thank you…(sniff)…for all of the WONDERFUL reviews! I can't tell you how much it pained me not to update as fast as I wanted to and I must apologize. Let me tell you why…

(FLASHBACK)

Miss Artemis starts pacing in her room, staring at her computer screen every now and then with her completed chapter of 'A Heart's Strangled Cry'. _Damn this computer for not allowing me to get into the Internet and simply just update it here. Damn my parents' computer for not having a Floppy Drive so I can download it there and update it then. And damn my stupid subconscious for giving in to my mother and agreeing to go with the family to watch my older brother play in the regionals in Wisconsin instead of staying here and updating! DAMN IT!_ Miss Artemis starts fretting, wondering if it would be okay if her beloved father would mind driving her in to town (I live in the country) to grandma's to update it there.

"Mom, would it be okay if Dad took me in to Grandma's so I can update my story?"

"Dad already left for Grandma's, why didn't you go with him?"

"WHAT!" (Miss Artemis grinds her teeth together as she thinks of her father laughing in his pickup as he merrily goes into town without her)

"He went to leave my cell phone at her house and get her newspaper before we leave. Didn't he tell you?"

"Hell no!"

"Well I guess you'll have to tough it out for five days."

Miss Artemis stomps into her room and slams the door before launching onto her bed and pounding her fist into her pillow.

"DAMN IT!"

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Yep, that very much describes why this update could have been here five days ago. The weekend and Monday and Tuesday sucked, but there was one thing I DID feel glad that I went there – Fox River Mall in Appleton, Minnesota has the BEST Waldenbooks I have EVER had the privilege to experience. Three FULL walls…(Sniff)…of manga. Yep, I came out with three Naruto comics and one Yu Yu Hakusho – hoozah! Now enough about me, onto the reviews!

**Reviewers:**

**Megumi-san: **Hmm, I think you now know where Chiihiro stands. Innocent? I think not. (In the beginning when this story started getting created, I thought of having the girl innocent in all of this and make this even more painful, but the temptation to make her evil was just too damn great for me to ignore. --;;;) Sorry again for the long wait and sorry if this was too short! Hope you continue reviewing!

Seryu (Anonymous): (Smiles) Some of these I can't answer in fear of giving away the story. Sorry! But about her finding him married or not… (I have a feeling that when the reviewers do find out, they're going to kill him) you'll find out later, maybe sooner. And I have thought of the idea of Kagome just making the decision and leaving him to be with the mistress, but I wanted to make this a little bit difficult because come on, they've been together for five hundred years, it should be pretty hard to break up between them. I think you found out if Chiihiro was innocent or not (Temptation was too great to make her innocent). Sorry for the lack of update (Damn conscious, I hate you at the moment, it was the worst weekend of my life). Hope you review! Sorry it was so short! Oh, and thank you for the two reviews! ;D

**sesshyholic: **sorry I didn't update soon enough (At least for my own satisfaction) T.T

RED MAN (Anonymous): Yeah! (Hops around) I'm glad someone really likes Jaken in this, it's just that, they've known each other for five centuries so of course Jaken is going to be worried about her, I wanted her to have someone to confide in at home. Glad you like him! (Reads on) Wow, it's amazing how your sister could have pulled it off! I wouldn't have the courage to do that, no matter how sad or angry I would have been at my own husband (If I ever get married). Though the thought of it does entertain me. I'll have to think about it, except, maybe I'll have it that Kagome doesn't just do it because she wants to get back at Sesshomaru, but because she actually likes the guy, who knows? And InuYasha…(Laughs wickedly)…he's going to jump through the roof when the mark sends out distress signals. Thanks for the review! Sorry if it was too short and it took so long for me to update!

**Sesshomaru Loves Kagome For…: **It's starts out as Kag/Sess (Like always), but there's difficulty between them now that there's a woman holding his attention. I don't know what the official pairing is going to be because I'm still unsure if I want Kagome to stay with Sesshomaru, kill the cheating bitch, and punish Sesshomaru enough that he won't do it again and he'll be faithful and everything will be back to normal again…so yeah, it is a Kag/Sess story, it's just, I don't know if they're going to stay together. Hope that clarifies everything. Thanks for the review!

**Babygurl154: **(Looks sad) Disappointingly, yeah, he's a cheater in this. Will he stay as a cheater, can't say for sure…Thanks for the review!

**raspberrysorbet: **(Waves her arms in the air, her eyes wide in frantic) NO, please don't commit suicide! Just joking. (lol) I'm glad it provoked emotions in you, it's one of its purposes, to bring out emotions in the reader! Thanks for the review! Sorry I couldn't have updated sooner. Oh, and thank you for the three reviews! ;D

alatera (Anonymous): Sorry I couldn't have updated sooner, I really wanted to, but life got in the way. (heh heh) And I agree, maybe spending time at home would make him see reason. Well, one could only hope. Thanks for the review!

Not Easy (Anonymous): (Salutes) Yes ma'am! (Gets teary eyed) I shall not fail you in setting Sesshomaru straight! (I already have some ideas as to how – MUWAHAHAHA!) And a lot of people are looking at Mrs. Higurashi in the wrong way, at least, not in the way I was hoping they would see her. The message was not to forgive him so easily, it's just that some things happen for a reason and that she should learn from her mistakes so she wouldn't replicate them like she did with Mr. Higurashi. It's not that Mr. Higurashi didn't love Mrs. Higurashi, but rather, his love turned in a different kind of love (Although me with many others will agree that it's impossible for Kagome and Sesshomaru's position since they've been together for five centuries already), but rather, she made Kagome realize (Unintentionally might I add because she doesn't know about the situation yet) that her past could very well be Asahi's future if she doesn't act. Thanks for the review and the suggestion! Sorry if I didn't update soon enough!

RED HAT (Anonymous): Hmm, read above because I don't want to retype (lol) Sorry, I'm just being lazy, but it's just that your review would need the same explanation and I'm just too tired from the long drive to redo it. And Kagome getting even with Sessh, very tempting and you must know that I am NOT good with temptation (Which can lead to bad confrontations with my mother at times when I cross with her…:Shivers uncontrollably: Yes, I fear my mother at times when her temper gets the best of her). Kagoem will get even with Sessh, I will let this out, but not quite in the way everyone wants her to. (Smiles wickedly) Ooh, a spoiler, I'm so cruel. Thanks for the review! I apologize for the lack of update!

**Artee and Sporky: **You shall get the confrontation (Miss Artemis waves her hands over the crystal ball) I shall see it…um, my psychic powers can only tell so much. (lol) Thanks for the review! Just know that the confrontation will be ugly.

NOTHAPPY (Anonymous): Um…could you read up a few reviews to 'Not Easy's review? It will explain about the talk from Mrs. Higurashi, what it was supposed to tell Kagome and help guide her. And no, she hasn't gotten stupid; she just doesn't know the situation yet. Thank you for the review! I must agree with you, some things just can't be changed and some things just can't be fixed. That's what sucks about life at times. Thanks for the review!

**Demonic Angelz: **(Gives her a basket of cookies) Here! Freshly baked and freshly anti-Sesshomaru! (Tee hee) Oh, and it's 24 children if you count Rin and Shippo. (Starts crying) I am SO sorry for not updating as fast as I wanted to! (WAH!) Damn my conscious! Damn it! Hope you review!

im so sad (Anonymous): I agree with everything you said! (Nods her head firmly) Sesshomaru needs to experience hell before/if they get back together! His children will have a say in this as well, I assure you! They are going to be as mad as hell! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the review!

imacoward (Anonymous): (Pouts) I guess I hadn't worded the conversation between Kagome and her mother right because the message wasn't for Kagome to just stay with him and forgive him, she had unknowingly told Kagome (At least in Kagome's mind) that if she doesn't act with the situation between her and Sesshomaru, Asahi could grow up to be just like her, divorced parents and hating her father, a future Kagome doesn't want for her. (Reads on until reaching the 'he love me, BUT he wasn't in love with me') I think…(In theory), what he meant was…he loved you and probably still does (A.K.A. – deeply cares for you in a way), but he isn't in LOVE LOVE with you – wait a minute, you took him back? He doesn't deserve to be in a relationship after the stunt he pulled, but I have no say in it because I don't know what went on and it was done and over with. But than again, different people come up with different solutions, glad he learned a lesson. (Did the lady cheat on him?) (Reads the last sentence and starts beaming) Yeah, glad you like the cookies! Sorry for not updating fast enough!

**Sheli-Kou: **Yeah, glad you like it so far!

**wonderinspirit: **Hmm, never thought about that…hey, it might just work with the plot! Thanks for the suggestion!

dorothy (Anonymous): Glad you think so:D Hope you continue reviewing!

Neesa (Anonymous): Ha ha, yes I agree. He needs to feel the pain Kagome is feeling, only ten times worse. Thanks for the review!

**Leunra: **Yeah, glad you love it – it's just that mangos…(Shivers)…is just…mangos! Blugh! (lol) Sorry, couldn't help myself. Here's the chapter, hope it wasn't too bad! (I feel as if I rushed it a little bit) Sorry for lack of update!

RED EYES (Anonymous): Hmm, that's interesting, I would also thought that those two would be happy. Well, serves them right! If you're going to be married, you better be in with all your heart and apparently he didn't do it. (That's what I think of marriage, if you're marrying someone, you better give them all your heart and stick by them because not because you have to, but because you want to.) Sorry I didn't update soon! Thanks for the review! P.S. – No, this isn't one of those stories where the author writes once a month (Well, I'll be technically lying because my other story says otherwise: 'Scars', I barely update it because I'm starting to lack inspiration for it. Heh heh, oops.) As for updating, I usually update every other two to three days, but because I do Club soccer during the summer, I may have a few gaps where it may take four days to update – this long period in which I hadn't updated just came out of the blue and I hadn't been able to update before I left and that ticked me off. Sorry!

**kagomes pup: **heh heh, you don't know that, but I'm starting to think that you're psychic or something. Thanks for the review!

**Dark Neko17: **(Blushes) Thank you! (Hands her a cookie with an anti-Sesshomaru sign on it just incase she didn't get one) That comment deserved a cookie! Haha, thanks for the review!

**Ember-Angel: **Thank you for the review! I know, Sesshomaru wasn't exactly…subtle with leaving just like that, the jerk!

(Miss Artemis turns to the tied up and gagged Sesshomaru and bops him over the head)

M.A.: You're hurting her, you jackass!

Sesshomaru: Eh don' ont to, ur magin' me! (I don't want to, you're making me!)

(Puts a hand behind her ear)

M.A.: Sorry, can't hear ya)

Thanks again!

**inuxkagfan: **sorry it wasn't updated fast enough! T.T

**Hamster26: **(Laughs) No, I didn't mix up the chapters, seems like it huh? Which ones? Oh and yeah, I like applesauce too…yummy. Thanks for the review!

**Royal blueKitsune: **Hmm, I'll listen to the song, who knows, it may give me inspiration! Thanks!

**Eternityoftears: **Thanks for the review, I don't know if Sessh/Kag are going to make it together, we shall see!

**Silverwish of StarClan: **Haha, that would have been hilarious, but…I decided to make Chiihiro mean (Damn temptation, I fell to it!) Sorry if I brought back memories, it's just that, you never really know anything about Mr. Higurashi and I wanted to give Kagome another reason to be so sad and frightened about the way the relationship was heading. And about Sesshomaru being married, thou shall see. Thanks for the review!

RED DAY (Anonymous): (Pouts) Well, that's just mean, but hey, glad you like it! And Sesshomaru shall have his punishment…piece by piece…Thanks for the review!

**AkumaRule: **(Blinks) A piece on Sesshomaru's youkai? That will be kind of hard, but…I shall try! I love challenges and this would be a challenge if I go with it. Sorry I didn't update soon enough, thanks for the review!

**Eldaraigne: **Wow, you read my bio? I'm glad someone did, I just did it because I always wanted to, but I was disheartened that not a lot of people do…at least, that was what I assumed. But, glad you did! Oh, and thanks! It's just that the anime comic book for it spelled it out as Chrono Crusade and just seeing it as Chrno Crusade made me think that they had a typo or something. (Heh heh) Anyways, I'm glad you're with me with the Sasuke/Itachi pairing! (Has a heart attack once again at the thought of those two together) Sorry that this chapter wasn't long, I'm just plain out tired and my back hurts from the long drive from Wisconsin, but I promise…next chapter will be longer. ;D

**NorgePrincess Alexandra Noe…: **(Scolds her) You shouldn't be on the computer when you're sick! (Stops for a moment and laughs) What am I saying? I did it tons of times before when I got sick so I shouldn't be talking…heh heh. (Looks around nervously to see if mother is around to find out why my sicknesses always seem to have gone longer than should have) I understand your pain! (Minus the throwing up, I haven't experienced that for about…four years. Amazing, really…Glad you like it and thanks for the review!

HOWCOME (Anonymous): (GASP!) Of course I want to update this story! (Starts crying hysterically) It's just that my conscious caved in to my mother and left for Wisconsin before I was able to update my story! Hope you review! (Starts mumbling…Doesn't want to update…hmph:Pouts:)

**Togu: **(Laughs) That would be hilarious! Thanks for reviewing!

ADSV (Anonymous): (Looks at the review and starts grinning) Wow, such a long review…YEAH! Glad you loved a lot of things in there, especially the part about the cookies (I'm just crazy about cookies at the moment after reading ShadyMinion's oneshot: Just Baked) Oh, that would piss me off too if some whore was riding in my car (Whenever I get one) I would be like: Oh no! The whore is leaving her whore-germs on my beloved baby! No! Must…hurry…must de-whore it! (Reads on and starts laughing)

(Miss Artemis turns to Sesshomaru and starts snickering)

M.A.: Did you read that? She called you 'the old man' – haha! Ya old fart!

Sesshomaru: (Growls behind his gag as he struggles with his bindings)

Making Kagome sick…that would make Sesshomaru stay with her, but I want Kagome to blossom into a strong, confident woman during this, I want her to take charge of things. Even though she's physically strong and had ruled with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru had always been the one in control (She inwardly hates to admit it) and she needs to get out of her shell and show Sesshomaru that she's indeed a grownup and to be taken seriously and that she's always open to be talked to concerning things he still doesn't understand, like the feelings he's getting from Chiihiro, at least it wouldn't have been as bad as it is now.

But thanks for the suggestion, I might play into that a little bit for him to take notice before she starts kicking into gear. Thanks for the review!

-

Phew! Finally, done answering. (Not that it's a bad thing, it just gets tiresome after a while, but I'm happy!) Haha!

Thanks you guys for the reviews! (Hope this wasn't TOO long – the note I mean).

Next time…Chapter 8: Drunken Memories

-Miss Artemis


	9. Drunken Memories

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

The only ones I DO own are Asahi and (Unfortunately) Chiihiro.

* * *

-  
Chapter 8: Drunken Memories  
-

* * *

"_**Are you sure?" **_

Tilting the bottle that contained ember liquid, Kagome watched with dazed fascination as the dim light of the kitchen bulb penetrated the liquid, causing it to twinkle forbiddingly. _How ironic…_She thought nonchalantly to herself as she took a sip, enjoying the sensation of all of her alert senses tuning down to a numb low drum line with every sip_…that my favorite drink would just happen to be the color of his eyes. Is there no escaping him? _

Taking a long sip, she lazily looked over the brim of her drink to stare at the hutch that held everything dear to her…everything she prized. It held precious memories with all of her children, down to the small paintings that she hired to paint of her with Shippo and Rin, even a family painting with her, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo. She made sure to keep just ONE little trait of all of her children, along with some items from her dear friends like Kaede, Miroku, Akitoki Hojo, Sango, Kohaku, InuYasha, Kagura, and some others she couldn't quite remember at the moment.

"_**Are you sure?" **_

After taking another long sip and ending it with a satisfying 'Ahhh', Kagome got up ungracefully, her movements subdued from the alcohol. Stumbling when her foot got caught from the upturned rug from Asahi and Jaken's episode earlier on that night, she gave a small 'oof!' as she grabbed the dining room chair to steady herself. She gave a giggle at the unexpected action and straightened herself once again before continuing to walk to the hutch, swaying ever the slightest. When reaching the hutch, she took off the small bracelet she had around her wrist and after a few moments of holding the bracelet that held five keys on it at about an inch from her face, she gave a cry of triumphant,

"A-HA!" She slapped a hand over her mouth when her cry echoed along the walls softly. Eyes darting around playfully to see if anyone would come down, she gave a giggle and held the key before her.

"Found ya."

She started singing an off-tune song to herself, as if she didn't have a care in the world. A nagging voice in the back of her buzzing head started making itself known, saying that this was pathetic and she shouldn't be making herself intoxicated with her daughter only sleeping upstairs, but the voice faded away when she found that the hutch wouldn't open.

"What the ding-dong…?"

Looking down, she tried a few more times only to have the same results: the key wouldn't go in. Pouting, she brought the key up to her face in inspection before laughing outright at the stupidity: she had held the key upside down when trying to open the darn thing. Still chuckling, she brought up her free hand and lightly bonked herself in the side of the head.

"Whoa…" She giggled as she went off-kilter to one side, swaying dangerously before righting herself once again.

Sniffing and wrinkling her nose to get her concentration back, she tried again and gave a smug smile when the satisfying 'chink!' of the lock being opened filtered through her ears. _'Bout time…_Licking her dry, alcohol stained lips, Kagome poked through the hutch, trying to find a certain item…the item that always gave her strength, courage, confidence, and a sense of comfort…reminding her of her first, overprotective and brash protector.

"There you are, you sneaky little devil." Reaching in, she clumsily plucked out a long, thin box that was around 12 inches long. She put a hand to her mouth in slight fear and hysterics when finding that she knocked over a few pictures. After setting them back up, she closed the hutch and turned to the box and shook her finger, scolding it as if it was a child,

"Can't have you go running off on me, now can I?" Giggling at her own remark, she went back to her stool where her beloved Golden Light sat half-finished.

Plopping herself down, she took a swig of her Golden Light before she placed both hands gently on the cover, a soft look entering her eye as she began to uncover the package. Setting the top aside, she stared down at the rosary before her as it lied on the black satin silk underneath it. Taking her thumb, her index, and middle finger, she gently took it by three of the beads and coaxed it out gently as if it would break if she were too hard on it. When it was out, she moved the box aside and just held the rosary in both hands like an offering, her eyes glazing even more so, but not from alcohol, but rather memories. _It still looks the same…and it's still strong. _She gently caressed the beads with her fingertips and admired the gentle glow they gave off from the light above, the smoothness of the indigo-purple beads and the sharp, razor points of the white fangs.

_InuYasha…do I need you now more than ever…_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

She placed her head on her free palm as she dangled the rosary necklace in the other, her head tilted, causing her long, black hair to dangle freely on the countertop. She twisted her wrist gently, causing the rosary to sway with her. She whispered softly,

"You know what, my old friend? That was the first thing that your beholder had asked me before I accepted Sesshomaru's propose to mate."  
**_  
"Are you sure?"_**

**_Kagome stared at InuYasha with a gaze that made InuYasha shift uncomfortably. Frowning slightly in puzzlement, she asked,_**

**_"What kind of question is that?"_**

**_InuYasha growled in frustration before shifting once again as he stood before her sitting form. InuYasha began to pace, causing his silver hair to set a glow from the fire that separated them, while the others slept. Kagome watched as her best friend continued to pace, hearing him murmur occasionally every now and then with his arms tucked into each opposite sleeve like usual when he was brooding. His fire-rat haori and hakama seemed to stick out more than ever with the help of the fire and the pitch black of the night, making him look like a flame in the darkness._**

**_His golden eyes were troubled, but yet they sparkled beautifully with every object reflected from his gaze, completely showing his frustration and anger, not to mention uncertainty._**

_**Kagome continued to watch him with confused eyes before looking down at her laced hands on her lap. She thought about his question.** Are you sure? About what? Being with Sesshomaru? What is so sure of it to be about, I mean, I love him and although he has yet to admit it to me, I can tell he loves me as well…what's the problem? **Kagome instead looked up once again to find the millions of stars littered above her head. When her sapphire gaze met the glowing, silver moon, her eyes softened. **Sesshomaru…I hope you, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un are okay…the battle with Naraku is drawing nearer and no matter where anyone goes…danger is always there. **She was brought out of her thoughts when InuYasha sat down; she was taken aback at the intensity that was appointed to her. InuYasha's eyes were firm and solid, as if determined…a certain finality within them that made Kagome stare at him in wonder…what was he thinking?**_

**_She stared at her best friend, hoping he would understand. It had only been three days ago when InuYasha and Kagura had mated, despite of her not having her heart back yet and could be possible danger to the group. He should understand the kind of love she and Sesshomaru had. She watched as he folded his arms once again._**

_**"You do know that when you guys…**mate**," He said the last word reluctantly as if it was being forced down his throat, "That you will be mates for life, or at least…unless either one of you finds a different mate – "**_

**_"Which is not gonna happen." Kagome cut in, her eyes narrowed at the hanyou whom only in return gave a scoff and muttered something incoherently, something Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to hear at all. Looking to the side, he said snidely,_**

**_"It's not that actually care if you guys have an affair, but…" He turned towards her once again, his eyes retaining that look in them, causing Kagome to actually look at him as well…a grown up, a man that finally started to act up to his age._**

**_"You do know that when Sesshomaru puts his mark on you it will be excruciatingly painful, especially for a miko such as yourself. Your purification powers will try to fight off Sesshomaru's blood, the blood you will HAVE to drink in order to have the same life span as him." Kagome nodded,_**

**_"Yes, he mentioned that. He also mentioned that after the night he would place his mark on me, my body will experience changes." InuYasha nodded, sighing tiredly for once._**

**_"Hai, your body will take on Sesshomaru's blood and mix it with your own, causing your body to turn into an inuyoukai so that pure-blood heirs could inherit the lands." He added bitterly. Kagome looked at him with soft eyes,_**

**_"Then…why are you not…" InuYasha snorted loudly, causing Shippo to stir in Kagome's sleeping bag for a moment before settling down._**

**_"My mother wanted me to be the way I was supposed to be, half-demon and half-human, despite of the pain I would go through in childhood. She CHOSE to stay human, but unlike her, you have miko powers that will immediately attach themselves to Sesshomaru's powerful blood, causing them to mix and in the end, or from what Kaede-baba told me, become a miko/inuyoukai. It's complicated to explain and very unpredictable."_**

**_Kagome nodded once again, her eyes never wavering as she stared at InuYasha head on,_**

**_"I understand." InuYasha looked at her as if he was trying to stare into her soul, a trait he was trying to learn from Miroku,_**

**_"And you will willingly sacrifice your mortality – "_**

**_"I'd be immortal?"_**

**_"In a way, but not fully. You just age very slowly compared to humans. Let's just say that twenty years is just a blink of an eye for us. Now, don't interrupt me." Kagome smiled softly as InuYasha playfully bristled at her before becoming serious again,_**

**_"My apologies; please continue."_**

**_"THANK you. Now, you'd be able to sacrifice your way of life ever since you were born, just to be with him?"_**

**_Kagome nodded._**

**_"You'd be willing to live beyond your family, watching them age and die like the dust on the wind?"_**

**_Her heart inwardly tore at the thought, but she stood by her decision. She nodded._**

**_"You'd be able to stand the ridicule of youkai society when they find out you were first a ningen, you'd be able to willingly learn to be the Lady of the Western Lands…could you handle it, Kagome?"_**

**_After a few moments, Kagome nodded once again. InuYasha sighed in response, a look of defeat entering his eyes as he stared down at his lap for a few moments. Kagome felt her heart weep at the sight before her. InuYasha had always been hard headed, confident, and always reassured. He always knew what to do. Just seeing him look so tired and…well, lost, was almost heart breaking._**

**_"InuYasha…"_**

**_"Are you sure about this, Kagome? Are you ABSOLUTELY sure?" Kagome made sure that InuYasha stared her in the eye and she nodded,_**

**_"Hai, I'm most definitely am, InuYasha. I love Sesshomaru." Biting his lip uncharacteristically, InuYasha's shoulders slumped and whispered,_**

**_"I give you permission to mate Sesshomaru, Kagome. You have my blessings as well as Kagura; its Sango and Miroku now that you'll have to convince." Her eyes watered as she stood up and walked around the campfire to embrace the hanyou whom was blushing lightly in embarrassment. In the end however, his eyes softened and he hugged her back, his eyes staring at the fire over her shoulder with a solemn expression._**

**_"Arigato, InuYasha-kun." InuYasha nodded,_**

**_"Anytime…sister." Kagome laughed and muttered something about 'I like the sound of that' before saying happily,_**

**_"I'm just happy you accepted this, InuYasha, it means a lot to me." As she pulled away, InuYasha gave a gruff 'keh' and looked away to the darkness of the forest muttering,_**

**_"You would have done it anyway if I said no."_**

**_Kagome tapped her index finger against her chin thoughtfully before replying to him,_**

**_"Mm…yeah, you're right!"_**

**_They both laughed before InuYasha gently pushed her towards her duffel bag where the kitsune was,_**

**_"Go and get some sleep stupid, we have to track down Naraku tomorrow and I refuse to haul your tired ass everywhere around Japan."_**

**_Sticking her tongue out at the hanyou, she climbed in, instantly snuggling to Shippo, whom in return snuggled back. A small smile lighted her features.  
_**_  
Thank you…InuYasha._

"That had probably been the worst mistake of my almost-immortal life." Kagome whispered to herself, as if afraid that someone was eavesdropping on her own conversation with herself.

Swinging the beads once again, she took a light sip and stared at the gleaming beads once again in thought. _No, it wasn't the worst mistake of my life. Believing that InuYasha and I could have been together before Kagura came, now THAT was an embarrassing mistake. If I hadn't pressured InuYasha to let me mate with Sesshomaru…I wouldn't have had Keii, Misao, Sessou, Keikou, Atsui, Ikkoku, Heisei, Heizen, Hayashi, Kaiki, Kage, Kyoufuu, Engetsu, Getsuei, Fuhen, Koharu, Kunpuu, Harukaze, Yokan, Fuyuzora, Ouka, and Asahi…_

Kagome thought back to all of her beautiful children and sighed. _It'll break their hearts when they find out…if they'll ever find out that is. I can't drag them into this, this is between me and Sesshomaru…_She took another large drink and started coughing afterwards, the drink starting to burn down her throat. Holding her breath for a few moments, she let out a small sigh of relief when the pain ebbed away, only to once again leave that scratchy feeling back in her throat.

Setting the rosary down, she placed her finger inside of it on one of its edges and began to twirl it, causing the necklace to race around her finger as if on a track. She closed her eyes as she listened to the light thrum it gave with the beads against the countertop.

**_"Are you sure?"_**

Kagome felt the hot tears line underneath her eyelashes before they slowly dripped down her rosy cheeks, her body limp with defeat as she allowed the tears to leave…not even bothering to brush them away. She didn't have the energy nor will to do so. _Miroku…my wise, but lecherous friend…you asked the same question as InuYasha…_

**_"Are you sure?"_**

**_Kagome looked up from where she sat on the well in confusion. She had been staring around at the forest, thinking about her future and her decision. Already she terribly missed her mother, grandfather, and brother…even Buyo, but she made her decision and besides, she could always wait until the future to see her mother once again. It may take five hundred years, but it'll be worth it. She had also been wondering about the upcoming battle with Naraku and secretly dreaded having to face him – he was so powerful with half of the Shikon no Tama, she didn't know if there would be casualties, but she did know however, that the fight would be difficult._**

**_"Kagome?"_**

**_Kagome blinked at Miroku before patting the seat beside her with a smile. Miroku walked to her before sitting down beside her on the lip of the well. Kagome eyed him strangely, as if in suspicion, but the idea slowly faded away when Miroku stared at her with contemplative eyes, the stare that InuYasha had yet to perfect…Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze._**

**_"Sooo, InuYasha has…" Miroku nodded,_**

**_"Hai, he's told us of the news."_**

**_After a few uncomfortable moments for Kagome, Miroku whispered softly as he looked at the midnight sky,_**

**_"I have nothing against your union with Sesshomaru, Kagome…at least know that." Kagome smiled relieved,_**

**_"Arigato – "_**

**_"But that doesn't mean I won't be concerned for you." Kagome frowned as he added that,_**

**_"Sesshomaru would never hurt me, Miroku-kun." Miroku looked at her with eyes full of wisdom,_**

**_"You must know, Kagome-chan, that you know Sesshomaru more than we do, we still see him as a potential enemy, even if he is siding with us against Naraku. Just know that I stand by your judgment and your decision. I will try to get to know Sesshomaru, if that will make you feel better."_**

**_Kagome stared at Miroku with the same contemplative expression he had given her earlier and a smile slowly came on her face, causing Miroku to mirror her smile. Leaning against him with her head on his shoulder, she whispered softly,_**

**_"Arigato, Miroku-kun, it means a lot to me that you're willing to do this. It helps."_**

**_Miroku chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, his head resting on top of hers._**

**_"Anything for you, Kagome-chan…you are after all the only one that first accepted me for who I was. I could only think of a few ways to say thank you…" Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, taking his warmth and his strong person._**

_**This what she loved about Miroku as a friend, he knew the right things to say and at the right time. He cared about the people close to him and would do anything for them…Kagome gave a small sigh, if only there were some of those people in the future.** Miroku…you're such a good friend…_

**_Her eyes snapped open when she felt a familiar hand on her rear. Her eyes dangerously narrowed._**

_UNTIL YOUR FUCKING HAND GETS ON MY ASS!_

**_"HENTAI!"_**

**_A loud smack could be heard throughout the forest._**

**_"I can't believe you, Miroku! No wonder Sango says you kill the moment!"_**

**_"Whaaaat? I won't be able to grope you from here on end, so I need to reap the benefits!"_**

**_"Ugh! You're hopeless!"  
_**  
"Perverted monk."

Kagome gave a giggle at the memory. _Oh, Miroku…_It had been a few months since the last time she saw him, she wondered how he was doing…was he and Sango happy? Did they fight a lot? Were their children happy? How did their happy marriage hold up longer than hers and Sesshomaru's? Bringing the bottle to her lips, she finished it off and said idly as she tossed it into the garbage can just beside her,

"I wonder how they do it, guess I'll have to try and steal their secrets…hehe."

She laughed to herself as the sound of glass falling upon glass echoed silently around the kitchen. She helped herself to another bottle and popped the cap off. She made another satisfied sound in the back of her throat as the cool liquid touched her dry, scratchy throat.

Her eyes landed on her left hand where a sparkling diamond met her eye. Putting her Golden Light down, Kagome slipped off her wedding ring, the ring that survived through all the years. How Sesshomaru had ever convinced Totosai to make him a wedding ring, she would never know and at the moment…didn't really care. She held the ring before her and stared at it with empty eyes, almost unfeeling. The band was gold, as usual, but the design was unique and could never be spotted on another woman's finger. Her ring was Totosai's first and LAST try on something as superficial as a ring, which was too bad because he really did excel at it and probably by now could have been stinking rich.

She stared at it for what seemed like hours…her eyes never leaving the design. The longer she stared…the more tears that built up in her eyes. A sob escaped her before she even knew it. Closing her eyes, Kagome sat down the ring near her Golden Light and leaned forward until her head was leaning against her folded arms, hiding her dead-like eyes. Her shoulders shook as her body shuttered from the action of holding in her cries. She squeezed her eyes tightly and stubbornly, not wanting the treacherous tears to keep falling; she forcefully bit her lip to stop the mewls and whimpers from falling through them. She raised her legs to the bar above the one she was using on the stool, causing her knees to brush against her stomach.

_I just want this pain in my chest to stop…onegai, make it stop._

"Mama, help me…"

**_"Are you sure?"_**

**_Sango looked at Kagome with worried eyes as said girl looked at her, stopping from scrubbing her leg with her sponge. They were both in a hot spring near Kaede-baba's village, cleaning themselves from the long trip from Koga's den, ensuring that he and his pack were coming to fight Naraku with them. Sango watched Kagome as she lowered herself into the water until they were face to face with only three feet apart from each other so that they could talk._**

**_"Is this about Sesshomaru and me mating? Because I am telling you, nothing is going to change my decision. I love Sesshomaru and – "_**

**_"Does he love you?"_**

**_Kagome stopped dead at Sango's interruption. Sango regarded her with worried, yet firm eyes._**

**_"Kagome-chan, you're special to me, you know that – you're practically my sister." Sango raised her hand to move away a stray piece of wet hair from her friend's eyes and continued on speaking with a slight smile, "We shared secrets with each other, we fought together, you healed me after I tried to kill InuYasha, you tried to help me get Kohaku back, and you always seemed to look after my interests concerning Miroku…you're a dear person to me Kagome-chan. I don't want to see you hurt. Now please answer me, does he love you?"_**

**_Kagome looked down and pulled her knees to her chest._**

**_"Has he ever said it? No, he hasn't…but I can tell that he loves me by just his actions. The way he would smile at me…protect me with such passion…listening to me with full attention…the way he would hold me when we're alone…of how possessive he is when there are males around me…and the way he would kiss me…Sango, he may not have said it yet, but his actions speak louder than words…I believe and I KNOW that – that he loves me."_**

**_Sango looked into Kagome's eyes to see that they were firm and determined. She really, truly believes in what she's telling me…_**

**_"And do you love him?" Kagome looked at her as if she had grown a second head,_**

**_"If you're saying if I would be willing to die for him, I'm going to say you're being cliché, but if it ever…EVER comes to that, than yes. I do love him."_**

**_Seeing the somewhat still unconvinced look on her friend's face, she added,_**

**_"With all my heart."_**

**_After a few lasting moments as the sun began to set around them, Sango looked up at her and gave a small smile, the smile only adding to her beauty as the sun reflected the light brown hues of her hair and the brown-amethyst eyes, her flushed skin aglow._**

**_"If that is the way you feel, Kagome-chan…then I stand by Miroku and InuYasha; I have no problems with you mating Sesshomaru. Just as long as you're sure with what you're doing because you know that you can't turn back after you mate." Kagome gave a beaming smile as she launched at Sango to give her a hug. Sango gave a laugh as she hugged Kagome back._**

**_"But if he steps out of line at all, just one toe…I'll beat the shit out of him no matter what you say, get it?"_**

**_Kagome giggled, "Got it." Sango nodded her head firmly,_**

**_"Good."_**

**_The two laughed before they finished washing themselves and getting dressed. Together, they headed back to Kaede-baba's hut. Kagome's heart felt lighter than ever before.  
_**  
"I guess you were right, Sango-chan…He did after all tell me he loved me AFTER we mated, maybe that should have been a clue, or a coincidence." She raised her head before she took the bottle as tears continued to flow like a slow fountain, the pain in her chest increasing.

"Huh…a coinky-dink."

Flinging her head back, she drained the last of the Golden Light until it was empty. She tossed it into the garbage beside her and out of the corner of her eye she looked at the lonesome ring…she practically felt her heart take in a shuddering breath as it struggled to hang on to the tears it wanted to shed. She bit her lip before wrenching out another Golden Light from the six-pack on her other side. She muttered to herself,

"Time to push my limit." Already her eyesight was starting to darken, but she continued on as she popped off the cap from the bottle. In the back of her mind, she knew what she was doing was wrong, but…

…she couldn't help herself…couldn't stop herself – even if she wanted to.

_I need to escape…_

With that thought, she chugged the drink down her throat once again before accidentally choking as her body went into overdrive with all of the alcohol within her system. Bending forward, she continued to cough as she placed the Golden Light away from her, only succeeding in allowing it to tip over, spilling its contents all over the counter and everything that was in its path. Tears escaped the corners of her wide eyes as she coughed from trying to drink too fast.

_Why do I feel so pathetic and worthless?_

She unsteadily tried to sit up straight, but found that she didn't have the energy.

_I feel as if I have no purpose to live…or to exist._

Her hazy gaze grew hazier as darkness crawled around the edges of her vision. She grasped blindly for the ring and the rosary as she felt herself sway on the stool that sat underneath her.

_I feel so ashamed and foolish, how could have I allowed things to escalate this far?_

She gave a small cry as she toppled off the chair, landing heavily on her left side and onto the kitchen tile floor. She gave a grunt as shocks were sent through her body from the sharp coolness of the tile making contact with her heated skin. The wooden stool fell opposite her, clanging so loudly that it made her ears hurt. The ring and rosary slid into view of her vision along the tile floor, having had her fingers just snag them before falling. Her eyes watered as she stared at her beloved wedding ring as she just lied there with no energy to get up.

_I feel so lonely and isolated…as if I'm all alone and no one can reach me…_

She barely heard the distant call of Jaken calling her name as he came down the staircase or the running of Katsuki as he entered the kitchen. She didn't feel his hands gently clasp around her upper shoulders and slowly bring her up into a sitting position, leaning against his strong figure. She didn't see Jaken walk as fast as he could to her and call out her name. She didn't see his panicked and worried face as she slowly slipped into that special oblivion she always loved to journey to.

_No one understands me or the pain I'm going through…_

She barely felt the coolness of the ring that was slid back on her finger by Jaken or her being picked up and being held bridal style by Katsuki as he stood back up once again with ease. Her gaze lingered on the floor as Katsuki carried her through the dining room; Jaken had quickly put the rosary back into its package and in its rightful place in the hutch while using the keys she left on the counter. She didn't acknowledge anything as she redirected her emotionless gaze to Katsuki's strong, chiseled chest that lied beneath his white wife-beater.

_Why do I feel as if I'm to blame when he was the one doing the betraying?_

The smell of them entering her bedroom made her eyes water. She would have to sleep alone once again in a large bed…all by herself. She felt as if she was suffocating from the leering shadows around her, even when Jaken turned on the small lamp on her bedside, making a soft, dim glow cast around the room. She felt herself being gently sat down at the end of the bed as Katsuki went to her closet only to come back out with a nightgown. She barely registered him taking off her day clothes and only to be replaced with her nightgown before picking her up once again. Her ears barely heard the rustle of sheets as Jaken pulled them back for Katsuki to lower her into the bed, she felt as if they were lowering her into a casket.

_I feel so torn and sad that I can't explain it in words…does that make me weak?_

When Katsuki pulled the covers over his mistress, he gazed sadly at her dead-like eyes that seemed hazy and unfocused. _Look what he's doing to you Kagome-chan…he's killing you._ Tucking her in comfortably, he made way to move back, only to have his heart skip a beat in shock when her hand snapped up from underneath the covers and to latch onto his wrist within seconds. Calming down his racing heart, Katsuki knelt down and gently placed his hand on hers; his heart wrenched at the desperate look entering in her eyes, as if they were saying: what's wrong with me? – what did I do to deserve this? – everything will be all right in the end, would it? He secretly cursed his master for the treatment he was putting Kagome through.

_Everything I see is darkness, no matter where I turn. It is like I hear everyone laughing and talking around me, but I can't see them…and when I do, I can't reach them in fear of the ground beneath me shattering and I'll be left alone once again in the darkness._

"Kagome-chan, you have to let me go now. You need rest dearly, you must go to sleep."

Katsuki wrapped his strong fingers around her slim, fragile hand and started to pry them off. He watched heartbreakingly as tears slowly escaped her eyes as she continued to stare at him. He felt as if he was pushing her away, but what was he supposed to do? How could he comfort her, he never done this before! But yet, when he gently placed her hand down at her side and started to back off once again until he as standing behind Jaken, he felt as if he only harmed her.

_Whenever I try to reach out for comfort…I'm turned away, even from my friends. Why is that? Is it because they are disgusted with me?_

"Thank you Katsuki, you may go now." Bowing slightly to Jaken, Katsuki walked to the giant doors to stop and turn around to look at Kagome once again with a saddened look. _Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan, but I don't know what to do in this situation._ Giving a defeated sigh, he walked out of the doors and to his room; the nagging feeling never left him.

_Why am I always left behind? It is as if somebody is closing the door to my salvation, locking it, and throwing away the key. Will I ever escape this hell?_

Jaken looked at her sadly before reaching out and grasping her hand. He let out a small yelp when her hand clutched his tightly as if it was her lifeline. Biting his lip, he forced himself to look straight into her eyes; inwardly wincing at the lost of light in them…they almost looked like Lady Kanna's…

"I'm right here, Kagome-chan. I'm right here…" For proof, he gently squeezed her already tightly clenched hand. "I'm not going anywhere, not until you go to sleep."

"Jaken-kun…" He winced at how raspy and monotone her voice had become. But never less, he sat on the edge of the bed and held onto her hand, his spirits now down to almost zip. _Sesshomaru-sama…look at what you're doing to her…_

Ever so slowly, her eyelids began to droop downwards as the clock soon turned to 1:02 in the morning. With bags under his eyes, Jaken felt his shoulders slump as his mistress finally started to fall down into the land of dreams to retrieve the rest she sorely needed. He made a mental note to call her co-worker and tell her she won't be going to work today. When his hearing picked up that her heartbeat had slowed down to soft gentle drum and her chest was now gently lifting up and down with soft breaths with her blood rush slowing down – he made it coastal clear that it was time for him to go to bed. Gently taking his hand away, he watched as her hand limply fell down beside her head on her soft pillow.

As he closed the doors softly, he gave himself another mental note to check on her in the morning.

Before Kagome fell asleep, all she could see in her mind's eye was the design of her beloved wedding ring. In the center laid a glistening diamond while it was surrounded in silver metal carved into two inuyoukai in full forms with paws, tails, and all. Her and Sesshomaru's youkai forms formed around it, keeping connected by holding onto the other's tail with their mouth. Everything was down to the smallest detail to the lines of fur on their body to the markings on their faces.

Was it possible to hate something you had loved for five hundred years…even if it was just a ring?

* * *

A fast update! Wee! (Spins around in her chair) I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews. The anger…the ferocity…the hatred…haha! Poor Sesshomaru is going to have to run for his life! And disappointingly, I ran out of cookies. (Darn it!) But don't worry, I'll bake some more! (Runs off to do it)

Anyways…onto the reviews!

Reviewers:

**Eternityoftears:** (Blushes) Thanks! And wow, my story caused your hands to shake? Cool! Hope you liked this chapter! (I feel like I kind of messed up on it a little)

**fluffykags:** Yeah, glad you think so! Hope you review!

**kagomes pup:** HAHAHA, oh, that's a good one…'I'm half the man I used to be'…oh, that as funny. But no, he wasn't there when Kagome got drunk. (Probably good for him because I would have had Kagome go into a killing, alcohol-induce rage. Heh heh) Thanks for the review!

Neo-Crystal (Anonymous): Sorry, but the confrontation won't be brought up for a little while. (Got to have Kagome fight to get him back with out his knowledge before they bring it up. What I just said might sound crazy, but you'll see later on. Hee hee) Thanks for the review!

**Royal blueKitsune:** Hehe, yeah, the plan before I started this fic was to have Chiihiro completely innocent within all of this. I had planned on having Kagome confront Sesshomaru within the privacy of his office – a silent, defeated one in which she just silently tells him that she knows what has been going on and she wouldn't stand in his way before giving him back the wedding ring. When she leaves, Chiihiro is crying and telling her she was so sorry, but Kagome just tells her it wasn't her fault before leaving. She packs her bags and goes to the shrine with her daughter and lives there, wondering if there could have been some way to save their marriage. I had originally had them all human and had this AU before making it after the well was completely cut off. This WAS the ORIGINAL plot-line for this, but I decided not to. The temptation to make Chiihiro evil was to great for me to rebel against. (Shrugs her shoulders) Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!

Caroline (Anonymous): Haha, sorry, can't kill her because then I would have to write on how the police were questioning her death and that would be too troublesome to do. SO, yeah, I'll have to let her live. (Damn it!) Thanks for the review and the comments! As soon as those cookies come out, you get one! ;D

alatera (Anonymous): I have to agree with you, Kagome isn't just one to just go with somebody else while she's married, but who ever said the teacher would be the one to sweep her off her feet? Who knows who it is? (Smirks evilly) No, if Kagome was to be with another man, she would love them, not just to get back at Sesshomaru. And with them staying together, it surprises me that some of the people who review this still want Kagome and Sesshomaru together…that just proves that they're loyal to that couple! (Punches her fist into the air while screaming 'hell ya!') Hoozah! Thanks for the review!

Seshaddict (Anonymous): Wow, glad you like it! Hmm…(reads the review) Are you a teacher of a psychiatrist, because it seems that you have a deep meaning for love and betrayal and it sounds so poetic! (:D) Thanks for the long review, I enjoyed it!

ADSV (Anonymous): Oh, that's okay. It just came out of the blue. (Pouts) But anyways, I updated and that's all that matters. (Starts laughing) Glad that the stunt with Chiihiro provoked emotions, when I was writing I was thinking along the lines of 'that bitch' and I was writing it! WEIRD…Anyways, thanks for the review:D

Seryu (Anonymous): Hey! So you asked about the confrontation…there would be three separate ones – one with Sesshomaru and Kagome, one with Kagome and Chiihiro, and one with Sesshomaru and Chiihiro, oh! There will also be one with Sesshomaru with InuYasha, Koga, Miroku, Kohaku, and his children…not to mention Sango and Kagura. Wow, a lot of confrontations! (--;;;) But yeah, glad you like Chiihiro being evil and all, it'll be a little bit easier to write now with her character revealed. As for a happy ending? There is ALWAYS a chance for a happy ending, it's just working to get there is the problem – for both of them to realize their faults (Actually Sesshomaru's faults to be exact) and to at least be prideful enough to say 'I'm sorry'. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Lanowen:** Ha, glad you like it! Hope you review!

**Hamster26:** Chapters 5-7 huh? Hm, I'll look in on it, promise!(Blushes) Glad you like the story so much! Another reason to keep updating as fast as I can and as fast as my imagination will allow it! Heh heh, thanks for the review!

So Real (Anonymous): Well, there wasn't supposed to be much info in there at all, but the next chapter after this one will. So if you're looking for explanations, chapter nine will be the one you're looking for (I just need to write it out – heh heh). I agree with you, Kagome needs to start growing up and realize that there will be bumps in a relationship despite how many centuries they've been together. Yes, Jaken will put his master in his place…for once! (lol) Thanks for the review!

**Togu:** Haha, on sugar rush? Well, hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the two reviews!

**Megumi-san:** (Miss Artemis laughs throughout the review with a wicked smile before looking at Sesshomaru: You better run, you cheating jerk, because I am NOT going to stop her. –Turns to Chiihiro whom is shaking in fear and grins evilly- I hope she gets her hands on you!) Wow…so much hatred…vengeance…loyalty to Kagome…wanting to shred Sesshomaru…haha, it warms my heart! (A sadist am I? Hmm, probably…) Thanks for the heart-warming review! Hope you liked this chapter!

Wolfpup333 (Anonymous): I know, when Kagome gets mad, that means she starting to want to get even! (MUWAHAHAHA!) Oh, he'll get to strike three, believe it and when he does, Kagome will literally SNAP! (Looks around. Oops, should I have said that? Oh well…) Hope you review!

**NorgePrincess Alexandra Noel:** (laughs) That's okay, all those 'PLEASE's just mean that you like my story and I must say that I am HAPPY:D Yeah, you read my profile, glad somebody did! (Pouts while narrowing her eyes) No, Severus Snape! (Starts sobbing) Just you wait you…you…Severus Snape stealer you! (Shakes her fist before laughing) Just kidding, but yeah, Professor Snape is my most favorite character in the Harry Potter series. My friends and my family always look at me as if I've grown another head while wondering why I like him. It's like, duh! He's different from everyone else. I mean, he's I don't know…he's cool and he's just awesome! Haha. Well, that sucks throwing up everyday, I wonder how you get through life. Stupid doctors, they aren't working hard enough. I always hated going to the doctor (Especially the nurses with the needles…:Shivers uncontrollably when remembering bad experiences). Hmm…on homosexuality, I have absolutely nothing against it in real life. I mean, I have yet to see a same sex couple (Since I live in such a dorky, small town), but I have nothing against them. I have never read a story yet though when it's based on solely the same sex couple, but I have read them as side pairings in the story like Bankotsu/Jankotsu and Haruka/Michiru (From Sailor Moon), so yeah. It'll be a new experience for me, that's for sure! Can't wait to read your stories! (Reads on her review) Wait a moment, where did you get the idea I was going to end this on chapter eight? This story still has a long way to go (I'm estimating around 20+ chapters), I'm still trying to get through Kagome's depression. Just know that I'm not ending it yet. And WOW, my story is the second InuYasha story you've read? TOTALLY SWEET! (Jumps up and down excitedly) Anyways, thanks for the LONG review! (Hugs – I always enjoy long reviews) It helped a lot and gave me some inspiration.

P.S. – SHIT, you're older than me!

P.P.S. – I also think we could be friends, I'll add you when I have the time (Stupid soccer…always interrupting my computer time) Ja ne!

**sesshyholic:** Really? Cool! (What a coincidence…) Thanks for the review!

**Dark Neko17:** Haha, I know what you mean! Whenever I have school break or I come back from a long weekend (Like when I was in Wisconsin), I always hope for my favorite stories to be updated, it always brightens my day! Thanks for the review!

**Leunra:** Thanks, it's just that I felt so AWFUL for not being able to update…And yes! I have another mango-hater with me! YES! (Hee hee) I agree, maybe I was too cruel in writing her erasing Asahi's school conferences. Oh well! It's her head on the plate, not mine! (haha!) Thanks for the review!

kaikura (Anonymous): I always love the plot line in which the girl runs away from a betrayed relationship, only to come back years later with everything going for her and not for the boyfriend. It makes a good story, too bad I'm not going to have that done. Why? Simply because Sesshomaru could easily find her. And a vacation, hmm, doesn't sound too bad. Thanks for the review!

**mistress yume:** Yeah, glad you think so! Thanks for the review! (Miss Artemis pokes the growling Sesshomaru: Look at what you did, you made her cry!)

RED EYES (Anonymous): Yeah, loyalty to Kag/Sess, there's nothing like it! Hmm, I think you and this other reviewer that I've also been responding to, are psychic. I mean, I don't know if Kagome and Sesshomaru are going to stay together, if they are, there's going to be a serious case of whoop-ass being opened before they do – IF they do. But yeah, still don't know, I can't make up my mind. And of course the children are going to have a say in this, they love their mother too much NOT to. Yeah, they're FINALLY (Maybe) going to put their father in his place for once. And when I read that you said my fic was recommended on A Single Spark, I was just like 'NO WAY, OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!' I saw proof for myself when I went on there and la gasp, I saw my story! (Squeals happily) Thanks for the review!

**NorikuKitsune:** I know, Chiihiro didn't have any reason to hurt Asahi, even more so, if Sesshomaru ever found out about what she did, I doubt she'll be alive for that stunt she pulled, despite of him having a small infatuation with her. Yes, another Kag/Sess author whom is loyal to them! Yeah! (Hugs to death) Hope you like this chapter!

**Strawberrylover:** Haha, glad I invoked a lot of rage out of you! (Miss Artemis turns to Sesshomaru: You better run before she gets her hands on you!) Thanks for the review, it was heartwarming to read! (I am such a sadist…--;;;) Ja ne!

NOTHAPPY (Anonymous): Hmph, she would just say: I don't care; you need to have a life from that computer! Ouch, talk about a slap on my computer! No body hurts my precious! (Frighteningly strokes the computer) Oh, the entrance of InuYasha, it'll be a big BANG! (I can't wait to do his part when the time comes; I'm practically itching to do it). Oh…my…god. Kagome would have gotten a heart attack if that ever happened! Yumara as Sesshomaru's other mistress…EW! And poor Mr. Higurashi if that was true, he'd broken from a good marriage only to be cheated on! Hm, good thing that's not the case! Ha ha, thanks for the review!

Mrs(Underscore)Sesshomaru (Anonymous): I hope you're reading this on because I'm still a little uncomfortable about giving out my e-mail address when sending a message, it's just who I am, I'm naturally secretive and shy. I hope you check on my story to see if there's an update, because I'm going to reply to you on my new chapters. Sorry! And thanks for the review! (Blushes) I'm no master with making Sesshomaru a bastard, there are people out there better than me, besides, this is my first story into making him a total jerk. So what's your fic's name and where can I find it so I can read it? I want to see how bad he is on your new one. :D Thanks for the review!

**DaRkSKaterGirl:** Yeah, glad you think so!

REDWOLF (Anonymous): Oh gosh, thanks for that LONG e-mail. I loved reading it and thanks for your offer on helping me whenever I need it. I think the only thing I'll need help with is getting Kagome through her depression. How could I get her out of it? I know it's friends and family, but HOW to do it? Hopefully you can help me. (Puppy dog eyes) And you're right, I'm writing this from experience. It didn't happen to my parents, no, they didn't get a divorce, but my aunt and uncle from my dad's side of the family did. It was heartbreaking. My aunt is an AMAZING person, she's a microbiologist and works with like lip balm, facials, acids and stuff, and she has three kids (Whom I think are total brats in my own opinion) and not ONCE did the father come to any of their games or anything. SHE was the one that paid the bills, took care of the kids, and EVERYTHING. He didn't do anything at all, the jerk. I mean, I liked him, he was fun to be with at times, but when my step-grandfather died, my aunt was left only to cry and mourn while trying to comfort her own crying kids, that shook me up badly and it changed my perspective on my uncle; we were all hurting from his death - even though I didn't cry, it had hurt badly; he was the only one I thought wasn't really sad about his passing. When she had the heart to get a divorce for the children's sake, the asswhole tried to keep the house, but in the end though, she got it because she was more responsible, had a solid job, and needed to take care of the kids. It was even more upseting when my uncle tried telling the kids that it was all HER fault when it was his. God I hate him now. Thank god we don't have to see him anymore. My aunt went through a lot and although I don't know what she went through, I could only guess and throughout the whole time (And this amazes me), she was still able to smile through it. Whenever she stayed here at our town instead of at her own home, she was happy and I'm glad she got through it - she's a good person and didn't deserved that kind of treatment. So yeah, I'm writing this on her account. (Only she doesn't know it and I prefered she doesn't, because I don't want to intrude and everything - I respect her.) Well, thanks for the long review and the comments:D

* * *

Done! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Now…here's a little info on next chapter…

Chapter 9: Explanations Finally Given; Jaken's Decision

When Jaken does his morning check up on Kagome, he is horrified to see that the mark is changing once again, growing drastically different. Resolve filling him, he goes to have a talk with Totosai and Myoga concerning the mark and its meanings…could Kagome be endangered by it?

(Hee hee) I am SOOOO evil.

Thanks again you guys!

-Miss Artemis

Till next time…


	10. Explanations Finally Given

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I DO own Asahi and (Unfortunately) Chiihiro, as well as Mio, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's 22 children. (I'm not going to waste my time writing out their names, I can't even remember them all…--;;;)

* * *

-  
Chapter 9: Explanations Finally Given; Jaken's Decision  
-

* * *

Groggily, Jaken rubbed his tired, sleepy eyes as he slowly walked down the long hall towards Kagome and Sesshomaru's room. Last night was a killer, if there was one. Jaken thanked the gods once again when he woke up to find that it was Saturday and that he could allow Asahi to sleep in. He didn't know if he had the energy to put up with her morning grumpiness after the episode last night. After just a thought of that incident, Jaken felt his spirits droop downwards. That had been the most horrifying sight of his whole entire life. Just seeing her lay there so unmoving and dead-like, despite of her chest moving up and down as she breathed, Jaken could still remember how his heart froze in fear. Her eyes were so cold and lifeless; they almost surpassed Lady Kanna's eyes.

Shaking his head, Jaken gave a soft, but tired sigh as he slowly reached his destination, the soft 'thunk' of his staff against the marble floor dully echoed through the large, tall hallway. To be quite honest with himself, he didn't understand what to do anymore. Kagome looked so worn and emotionally drained; that episode last night made one thing clear to him – he didn't know what to do to help her. Sure, exercising frustration out was a no problem, but this heartache…he was new to this. The situation was now far too delicate for brash behavior; he didn't know if Kagome had enough emotions to even feel frustrated anymore.

Looking up, Jaken found himself at the large, double doors. Glaring at the heavy doors, Jaken made movement to open them. He silently cursed his small size, even when his illusion form was taller than his normal one; he was still too small and weak either way to open the large, oak doors. It didn't help the fact that he was old. _Damn it! _As Jaken took a deep breath, he leaned against the doors with all of his might and began to push. While growing slightly purple in the face, Jaken gave a gasp of relief when he was able to push them open enough to get through them. Squeezing through, Jaken tiredly plopped on the marble floor, savoring the coolness it gave to his heated skin, thanks to the work out. _I really have grown old. _He had always known, for the past few years, that he was entering the final stages of life, but this just happened to be a wake up call for him. As he used his staff to get up, Jaken mumbled to himself. _Oh well, no use in trying to defy Mother Nature's course. _

Walking to the bed, Jaken gave a light smile when finding that Kagome had moved so that she was facing him. A look of utter bliss and peace was on her young face. _Well, at least she's in heaven at the moment; she's going to have one big hangover. _Walking forward, he gave a slight smile when finding that her left strap of her nightgown had slipped off her sculptured shoulder, ending a few inches below, causing the front of her nightgown to drag down to the left a little. He gave a shake of his head in exasperation. She really needed to work on decency, who knew if one of the butlers came in here to tell her that a guest arrived (When he wasn't there) and find her only half-dressed? That had only happened once around twelve years ago and at the mention of said butler…Jaken shivered; that butler had never been the same after Sesshomaru got through with him. A frown instantly swept over his face at the thought. _That was when he didn't cheat on her though. _

Moving closer, he leaned over to bring the strap back up when a small black line caught his eye at the crevice of her neck connecting with her shoulder. _Huh? _Leaning forward, Jaken's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. His staff fell out of his left hand and toppled to the floor, causing a small echo in the room. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed downward slightly at the sound, her elfish ears twitching. Shifting a little, she turned a little bit closer to a familiar aura that called out to her, but never opened her eyes. Jaken just stood there shocked as she snuggled deeper into the body pillow behind her head, a small sigh escaping her as she unknowingly showed him her partially exposed back for his viewing.

"W-wha…What the hell?" Stammering, Jaken raised a hand to gently push her hair away as he took a closer look at the mark. His eyes widened in horror.

The mark that was of deep green was heavily outlined in black, so heavily outlined that it looked almost menacingly. He watched, his eyes widening after every second as small ringlets of the black markings, began to spread around the crescent moon ever so slowly. His eyes darted everywhere, trying to catch all of the black etchings as they seemed to carve themselves into his mistress's skin. Some of the lines immediately became scrawled and scribbled, but others were smooth and elegant. He didn't know what they meant, but it was looking as if…as if they were making something around the mark.

"What is happening?" He whispered to himself as he slowly backed away from the bed. Stooping down slowly as he picked up his staff. Still backpedaling away from her, Jaken stopped as his back had hit the doors. His eyes never left her shoulder as she nestled closer to the pillows, a content look on her face.

"What does this mean? What is causing the mark to be like this?"

Eyes narrowing, Jaken tried searching his mind for answers. He knew that markings were a sign to other males that the female was taken and that mark usually attained a scent of the male, no matter how old the mark was, it was like a signature so to speak, a way of saying that the woman belonged to them. When Kagome had found this out, she hadn't exactly taken it too lightly as being talked about as an object or a toy. But that was how youkai society was. Women were possessions, things to own like the swords in their sashes, prizes to be shown off to others, gallivanting with their catch. Kagome had shaken up youkai society when she presented herself as an individual and with the stature that demanded respect. She witted the other poor lords into their places when they tried to belittle her. Shaking his head to get his mind back on track, Jaken pushed further into his mind for any more information…only to come up with nothing. It was embarrassing that he didn't know this stuff; his sensei had practically made him memorize the inuyoukai mating marks to prepare himself incase an affair had been consulted. It had never happened during the earlier time of his serving, so he hadn't really thought the information pliable…so he naturally forgot about it as time passed.

_Should have listened to him. _Closing his eyes, he gave a small sigh. Turning away, Jaken squeezed through the doors and closed them with only a little strain as he took firm hold of the strong brass knob. Taking a few moments to regain his breath, he started walking towards the staircase, his eyes firm. There were only two people who knew COMPLETELY about markings…and that was Totosai and Myoga.

_Thank goodness it's a Saturday; Totosai's shop doesn't have much customers on a Saturday. _

As he strolled down the main hallway that showed the dining room on one side and the living room on the other, Jaken called out to Katsuki whom was making some of the servants breakfast,

"If Kagome-sama wakes up, you're in charge Katsuki. I have a few errands to run." Nodding from his spot in the kitchens, he called out as Jaken shrugged on a coat and put his concealment spell on,

"And if she wants to know where to find you?"

_Hopefully she won't get out of bed today…_Jaken yelled back as he left his staff beside the wall and adopting a normal walking cane as he opened the door,

"My last stop will be at Totosai's! I'll be back at around three!" The door slammed shut.

Looking at the clock above him, he raised an eyebrow. _It's going to take him eight hours to do those errands? _

-

Jaken calmly looked out from the limo as they passed by opening shops and stores, people already on the sidewalks. He was thankful that the roads weren't packed yet. He rubbed his chin in thought. _The mating mark is acting so strange. It's like…it's like it's trying to send a message; but that's ridiculous. Marks can't do that…can they? Not in any of my millennia of life have I seen something as strange as this…it can't possibly hurt Kagome-chan, can it? I hope Totosai is up to answering questions because I have many to ask. _When the limo came to a stop, Jaken got out slowly as he put his cane out before he even put a foot over the edge. When standing fully up, Jaken stared at the shop before him: Totosai's black smith shop. Although the old demon did many requests and did some odd offers, Totosai still stayed true to his first ambition: creating swords and weapons.

Shutting the door behind him, Jaken walked easily to the door, looking at the new creations that were proudly placed behind the display window. He rolled his eyes when he saw the enormous price on a small fountain the black smith had made. How he would still be able to obtain his business and way of life, he'll never know. _I guess that's why Myoga is there, to handle the financials incase the buffoon messes up and they go bankrupt. _He was glad the two had joined up and became business partners now more than ever – they were among the oldest youkai still living along with him, and they were pros when it came to complicating matters such as the way mating marks go. Stepping into the shop as the bell above him merrily jingled, he glanced around for the blacksmith. There was no one there yet, but whenever he seemed to pass this shop when doing 'actual' errands, there always seemed to be at least five people buying god knows what.

"Jaken? What are YOU doing here?" A rude, obnoxious voice echoed around the small, but successful shop, causing Jaken's left eye to twitch ever the slightest. Oh yeah, he still wasn't on great terms with him, despite having fought beside him against Sounga's 2,000-man army.

"Well? Don't just stand there and glare at moi, I know you came here for something." Jaken glared at the old black smith as said demon polished a large sword, his back turned to him. Jaken inwardly cursed once again. Totosai just HAD to be older than him, then how come HE was able to walk around without a cane yet? Oh, the misery…

"Hai, baka – " Totosai brought up a hand and made a scolding motion as if reprimanding a child,

"Now, now. Don't start calling me names, Jaken. Or I may not help you with whatever flea-bitten idea you came here with." Jaken's left eye twitched again. _Keep calm…just keep calm. _The gods answered him when Myoga came out of the back room,

"Now, Totosai, Jaken-san has come here for a reason, at least be civil."

Turning around, Totosai scoffed before sulking.

"Fine, now what the hell do you want?" Both Jaken and Myoga sighed. So much for being civil...

"I came here to ask you both about…mating marks."

Myoga and Totosai exchanged questionable looks before looking at him,

"Mating marks? Why would you want to know about them?"

"You see – " A sly smirk came across Totosai's face before he exclaimed with mirth, pointing an accusing finger at the surprised toad,

"A-HA! You sly toad, you…you found a suitable mate haven't you?" Jaken's eyes bugged out more than they were already,

"WHAT?" Myoga stroked his thin mustache until it reached to just below his chin with thoughtful, but at the same time troubled look on his face.

"Isn't it a little too late to have a mate? I mean, you are rather…seasoned." Totosai rolled his eyes,

"He means to say that you're OLD! I wonder why everybody is so hung up about being old, being old is just fine."

"For some." Myoga muttered under his breath, but the black smith didn't pay him any attention. Jaken glared at them,

"Would you two shut up and listen, it's important!" The two looked at each other once again before nodding. Myoga passed Jaken to flip the open sign to 'closed'. Totosai sighed and said,

"Follow me into the back room, Jaken, so we can talk freely without anyone listening in." Nodding, Jaken walked after the slightly hunched over black smith into the back room. He sweat dropped when Myoga asked behind him,

"Since when did you start using a cane, Jaken?"

When entering the back room, Myoga closed the door and locked it, along with the door opposite them that lead to the back alleyway. Closing the curtains, Totosai turned on the light above them. The room they were in was nice and cozy for it was reserved for Totosai's oldest and best customers, ones of youkai that still bought his weaponry (For some reason). Sitting down at the table, Jaken placed the cane beside him. Totosai sat down opposite him at the small circular table they were sitting at and both waited as Myoga prepared some calming tea. When placed in the middle and all were given a serving, they all released their concealment spells. Cracking his neck, Totosai folded his arms. Myoga now only that of a flea instead of a normal 4'9 human, was now sitting on the table while drinking from his own tea set. Feeling smaller than before, Jaken took a sip.

"It's about Kagome…" Myoga looked at him with concern in his big, bug-like eyes,

"Kagome-sama? What is wrong with her?" Jaken uneasily gulped as Totosai stared at him with reserve, even though he didn't show it a lot, the black smith cared for the human turned youkai. She had been the one to save him from many hits that were directed to him by InuYasha.

"Her mating mark…is acting strange, way out of the norm."

Totosai, after a few moments as both elderly youkai processed this information, said solemnly,

"There's a bigger story to this, isn't there?"

Jaken nodded,

"A big one."

Giving an exasperated sigh, Totosai grumbled to himself.

"There's always something abnormal going on with Kagome-chan. So, what is it?"

Taking in a shuddering breath, Jaken tried to form the words, only to find that he didn't know what to say. How could he tell them that Kagome and Sesshomaru are drifting apart? Myoga looked at him,

"You can be blunt if you like, Jaken-san." The words left Jaken's mouth before he could think it out,

"Sesshomaru-sama is unfaithful."

Totosai spat out his tea, resulting in spraying the liquid everywhere. Coughing as he thumped his chest, he murmured,

"I think you gave me a premature heart attack. Now, stop playing around, what's the real cause?"

Myoga felt his heart clench when Jaken bowed his head in shame for his master.

"It's the real deal isn't it?" He whispered softly. "The same events are happening once again."

Totosai sat with an air of shock around him…and that never usually happened. Sesshomaru…had been…unfaithful to Kagome? What…why…HOW could this be? Sesshomaru was the most honorable youkai he had ever known…it was unbelievable to actually think that Sesshomaru was capable of…cheating on Kagome.

"How long?" Totosai slammed his fist on the table, causing everything on it to rattle. Myoga had been a step a head and had held on to his cup and tea pot from making it spill over from the force. Jaken looked up shocked, only to meet Totosai's angry gaze.

"How LONG, Jaken? How LONG has this been going on?" Looking down while thinking, Jaken outwardly grimaced as he replied,

"An estimate of a little over five months." Myoga gasped,

"F…F…FIVE MONTHS?" Totosai glared even harder if possible.

"That cold-blooded bastard…he's been doing this for FIVE MONTHS?" Jaken and Myoga jumped at Totosai's sudden increase of volume. Jaken looked away from his gaze, feeling uncomfortable for once in front of the black smith,

"Well…Kagome-sama and I have no idea how long this has been going on; we have only started guessing at around five months ago. We never really had any proof until about two to three weeks ago." Totosai cursed under his breath. Myoga squeaked in a high-pitched voice,

"Kagome-sama knows?" Jaken nodded sadly,

"She almost went into a killing rage the day she found out Sesshomaru-sama has been with another woman. She had bruised and injured many of the servants that day. But ever since then, when she was able to reel her youkai back in, she has kept it under firm control since then…there hasn't been another incident such as that. If she did let go of her youkai, it had only happened once when she let out a howl after Sesshomaru left the mansion in the middle of the night about a week ago."

Totosai's gaze darkened,

"Don't feel too optimistic about it, Jaken."

"About what?" Jaken looked at him confused.

"If Kagome-chan is having problems already with her youkai, it'll only get worse." Jaken bit his lip,

"HOW could it get any worse than it is NOW?" Myoga took a sip of his tea when deeming it safe to set his teapot down once again.

"It simply can, Jaken-san. You asked about mating marks, so here's your crash course." Settling down his teacup, Myoga fully turned to the toad, getting his attention.

"Mating marks as you probably know is like a male and female signature when given to their chosen one. Even though after they mate, their scent disappears off of the other's scent, but the only scent that doesn't leave is on the mark. It's like somewhat of a… 'leash' so to speak. It keeps the female and male closer together from other youkai – "

"And if it's a human woman?" Totosai and Myoga's eyes widened and Myoga breathed out,

"A HUMAN woman…" Myoga then sighed.

"Then Sesshomaru is basically 'free' from the leash. He'd be able to be around her without his mark slightly burning." Jaken quirked an eyebrow,

"Burning?"

Totosai nodded,

"It burns when they start to betray their mate for another female or male youkai. It is a bearable pain, it is only meant to bring it to their awareness. It usually works to get either male or female to back off from the person they were being intimate with; but if ones like Sesshomaru are willing to keep going with what he's doing, the pain will lessen and soon, he wouldn't be able to feel it anymore. He becomes used to the pain."

Jaken looked at his now cold tea before asking,

"Would this affect Kagome-sama?" Myoga gave a sigh,

"You see, this is where it gets interesting. With any other normal, NATURALLY born youkai, it would affect them just as much as the other; they would feel the same pain on their mating mark, only down to a minimum. A normal youkai female would immediately be sent into a killing rage, tearing down everything in her path to find the woman that their mate was cheating on her with and before you know, the head rolls. But because Kagome was ningen in the beginning, she wouldn't feel the pain on her neck. For Kagome, she and her youkai are not yet one with each other. It's like Kagome's still human except for a long life span and some added powers, while on the inside, she is inhabiting a youkai within her. You said that she is fighting with her youkai, that's proof that they aren't one yet."

"How can you be so sure?" Totosai answered his question with another one,

"Have you ever seen her eyes go pink before turning crimson?"

"No…they immediately go red." It dawned on him immediately. "Oh…" Myoga nodded gravely,

"Hai: oh…The reason that Kagome's eyes don't go pinkish before red is because she and her youkai are not joined yet. When pink enters a youkai's eye, it is telling others that the beast is starting to take over the body, but because Kagome and her youkai aren't getting along…you can never know when her youkai will jump up and take control." Totosai continued,

"It's normal for a mating mark to fade after time, right?" Jaken nodded.

"Has Kagome been overly stressed out lately?" Jaken snorted. Totosai smirked,

"Right, stupid question. So, she's been experiencing strong depression and stress…" Jaken grew impatient as the blacksmith trailed off. Myoga rolled his eyes,

"Has her mark grown back to its original color from when Sesshomaru first marked her as his mate?"

"Yes, it turned green."

"Hm…so it's already hit the first stage then…" Totosai mumbled aloud, scratching the back of his head as he stared at the table before him. Jaken flexed his digits as new questions bubbled within him, emotions running through him. Fear and concern were the most prominent. _What's this about a first stage? What's happening to Kagome-chan? Will it hurt her? _He looked up when Totosai gave a sigh and folded his arms once again,

"When a female youkai like Kagome-chan is experiencing deep depression, hurt, sadness, shock, disbelief, anger, and fear, the mating mark goes through four stages. These four stages lead to what is called a 'distress signal'. When the female is in dire need of comfort, she would call out to the members of her family by using her mating mark with her emotions. Kagome doesn't know this, so she is doing it unknowingly I am guessing, correct?"

Jaken nodded.

"Thought so." Totosai gave a sigh. "Kagome-chan now is experiencing depression, hurt, and sadness – that's what caused the mating mark to become more apparent. When she experiences shock and disbelief, the outline of the mark will darken considerably. When that stage is complete, she will experience fear, which causes the black around the mark to expand into what I believe would be her full youkai form. You know…tail, paws, a snout – "

"I know what you mean!" Jaken snapped at him angrily, clutching the edge of the table until his knuckles grew purple. Myoga shot the snickering blacksmith a dirty look,

"Knock it off, Totosai. We're talking about Kagome-sama's well-being being on the line." Coughing, Totosai sobered down,

"Gomen." Myoga shook his head while sighing exasperatedly,

"ANYWAYS…when the third stage is complete, she will at any moment, no matter what may trigger it, experience intense anger at Sesshomaru. The marking by now will be big, I will warn you now. When she experiences this anger, the mark will heat up with all of her emotions, gathering all that she felt to the center of her mark, where the crescent moon is and pulsate with heat. The whole marking takes on a different color; I don't know what it'll be, each female youkai is different. But the results are the same – the mark will pulsate in random beats, sending powerful waves to the closest relatives to her." Totosai added gruffly,

"Which will be the dope and Kagura-san." Jaken relaxed from his stiff position,

"Why them?" The distain of InuYasha of being told first leaked out involuntarily. Totosai replied as he leaned against the wall behind him,

"Sesshomaru and Kagome are the head alpha and, pardon my language, bitch of the Dog Clan. They're head honchos so to speak because Sesshomaru is the first son of InuTaisho and the rightful alpha of the Dog Clan pack. InuYasha, although is the younger brother, is like a runner up. If anything were to happen to Sesshomaru, InuYasha will become the head of the Dog Clan, Kagura-san would become the head bitch and Kagome will be lowered down to sister." Jaken got frustrated,

"But why InuYasha? Why not Keii-sama? He's the eldest child and the heir to Sesshomaru-sama; wouldn't the mark go to him first?" Myoga shook his head,

"Nope, he doesn't have a mate yet. In order to fulfill the Dog Clan's duties successfully, there needs to be a head bitch to help balance things out as well as being there for the alpha. Keii-sama is not suitable to be the alpha male yet because he doesn't have a mate yet. The responsibility will go to InuYasha becomes in dog terms within the clan; he is by mating rights, her brother. InuYasha simply outranks Keii-sama in family standards." Totosai added in,

"It can't be Shippo because although he's the eldest out of all of them and has a suitable mate, he is not of the Dog Clan, so there for, he won't be notified immediately by what is happening. He and Rin-chan would have to be notified in person, not by the mark. Otherwise, he would have been a likely candidate."

Jaken grudgingly agreed with him. Folding his hands over the table he asked,

"Who else?"

Totosai scratched the bottom of his chin,

"Well, after InuYasha is briefed first, Kagura would bit hit next. It would then be all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children, even little Asahi-chan. After them, I would suppose that InuYasha and Kagura's children are hit as well. Her mark will be calling out to everyone she sees as family."

Groaning, Jaken placed his face into his hands as everything absorbed into his brain. _I forgot how complicated these stupid mate markings were, no wonder I never wanted to mate. _Jaken tried to calm down his racing brain so that he could understand. He felt so confused and lost; what was he supposed to do? Everything got so complicated so suddenly, he felt as if he was lost in a whirlwind of changing events. It was like he couldn't keep up with the changing times, as if he was stuck as every body moved forward.

"Does it hurt Kagome-sama? The messages I mean." Myoga nodded,

"It will hurt, I won't lie. It would feel as if the mark was burning into her. If she ever comes to that point, I'll give you some advice. Hold her down while applying something cool against the center of her mark where her feelings are being held in. Provide her with much comfort as possible. The distress signals will last long, longer than you imagine." Totosai snorted,

"With all these devil spawns they call children roaming around, it'll take forever."

"Will…will Kagome get hurt at all in this?" Myoga looked at him with pained eyes,

"What do you want…worse case scenario?" Jaken nodded; he suddenly felt a foreboding feeling wash over him in a tidal wave.

"If Sesshomaru-sama were to pick the human woman…Kagome-sama, she'll…she'll…" Totosai butted in and said rather bluntly as he closed his eyes with tiredness,

"She'll turn back into a human."

Jaken's heart froze. His hands gripped the table once again in an iron grasp.

"N-No…it…it can't be…" Turning to Myoga, he felt his heart race a mile a minute when the flea reluctantly nodded his head. Looking up, he felt tears prick the back of his eyes. He stubbornly closed his eyes repeatedly until the prickling feeling was gone. He glared at Totosai, only to stop from yelling at him just as he opened his mouth. Totosai for once, looked forlorn and sad.

"It's the hard truth, Jaken. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru have the ability to choose a different mate, only, Kagome is happy with Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru…well, I don't know exactly what's going through his head at the moment. If Sesshomaru were to pick the human woman, Kagome would be stripped of everything. She'd be stripped of her youkai, her youkai powers, the royal markings, her high place in society, her place as head bitch of the Dog Clan…everything will be gone."

"But she doesn't deserve it!" Jaken frustratingly slammed his fists against the table, causing the tea set to rattle. Totosai shifted uncomfortably as Myoga continued for him,

"It doesn't matter if she deserves it or not, Jaken-san. It is just how the markings go. Once a different mate has been chosen, the old mate will be stripped of all he or she had once stood for. In Kagome's case, she will once again be a miko ningen with mortality."

Silence rang around them, causing tension to fill the air as Myoga sat down his teacup, no longer having the will to drink. Totosai straightened his posture as much as his body allowed before saying,

"As Myoga said, she will once again be blessed, or cursed – which ever way you see it, with mortality. But because Kagome and Sesshomaru have been together for so long, her five centuries of living will not catch up with her right away."

With his gut twisting, he asked timidly,

"What do you mean by catching up?"

"Kagome-chan's body has matured, even if slowly. When her body is once again human, the years will slowly catch up with her. Her body has lived long overdue, her body will slowly be accepting the changes and she'll start to age like normal ningens do. The years will take toll on her body, making her age in appearance until she dies. For instance, if her body were to immediately accept the changes after the mark left her, her hair would grow longer and fade into white within minutes, her skin will no longer be smooth but wrinkled, her eyesight may differ and her bones will grow weaker until finally…her heart and vital organs will stop and collapse. But as I told you, being with Sesshomaru as long as she has, Kagome's body will take a LONG time to adjust. She could live for another two to three hundred years as a human because it will take excruciatingly long for her body to catch up to the years. So instead of only aging a little in every 100 years, she will slowly mature one year every 20 human years until her body is synchronized. I think she could still outlive anyone of us, unless we outdo ourselves and live another five hundred." Totosai took a sip of tea after the long explanation.

Jaken grasped his head at all of the information as well as the possibility of Kagome being human once again. His ears perked up slightly as Myoga started talking,

"For example, we'll use InuTaisho-sama, Sakuya-sama, and Izayoi-sama. InuTaisho-sama became smitten with Izayoi-sama by chance of meeting. They became friends and before they knew it, they had grown feelings for each other. Sakuya-sama, having had sensed the affair after a few months of neglect from InuTaisho-sama, had started experiencing the four stages. But in the end, her body was unable to handle the signals…she had died alone with Sesshomaru-sama beside her. InuTaisho-sama, in grief and despair of Sakuya-sama's death, had then mated Izayoi-sama after Sakuya-sama died. But since he and her had only been together officially for about the nine months in which InuYasha was born and InuTaisho-sama died afterwards, Izayoi-sama felt no change within her body. She aged just like a normal ningen until illness overtook her."

Myoga added for comfort as Jaken slumped over the table in despair,

"Do not get down in the dumps yet, Jaken-san. We don't know if Sesshomaru-sama will even choose the human woman. Don't give up hope."

Jaken decided not to respond to him. After a few moments of just sitting there and thinking, Jaken finally stood up from the table, causing the two other elder youkai to look at him. Bowing forward slightly in gratitude, Jaken politely and respectfully said,

"Arigato for both of you for helping me. It is greatly appreciated. Now, if you shall excuse me, I need to head back to the mansion to check up on Kagome-sama. Ja ne."

Not even bothering to wait for a 'you're welcome', Jaken left the shop with his cane lightly scraping against the floor, a determined look in his eyes…what for, the two youkai back in the room had no idea what for. When Totosai heard the jingle of his bell over his door signify Jaken's leaving, Totosai grumped,

"He just couldn't have been polite enough to wait for us to reply – not even a goodbye too." Myoga though, ignored his hissy fit and said softly,

"I still just can't believe it…that someone as honorable as Sesshomaru-sama betraying Kagome-sama…I just can't believe it…" Totosai's face softened ever the slightest,

"I always knew InuTaisho was slightly stupid and had passed it on to the dope…but not once did I ever think that Sesshomaru would follow in his footsteps."

"Even after he had vowed to never do the same thing to his future mate as his father did to his mother…"

And the day had started so well too…

-

When entering the limo, Jaken looked outside the window with saddened eyes. _The possibility…of Kagome being human again…is heartbreaking…_Turning away from the happy atmosphere before him on the outside of the window, Jaken rustled in his jacket to take out a cell phone. He stared at it in contemplation.

Without another thought, Jaken opened it and called a familiar number,

"Yes, is this Shippo?" He winced at how happy Shippo sounded.

"**_Jaken-sama! What can I do for you; it's unlike of you to call." _**

"Shippo-sama…there's something you should know…"

-

A scream echoed throughout the outskirts of Sydney, Australia.

"WHAT!"

* * *

(Smiles) Now you guys know everything about the mark. The dark has surrendered to the light! Lol Thanks you guys for the reviews, they spurred me to update as quick as I could. (I could have updated yesterday, but my Grandma had to sand her floors and thus, the computer in which I'm able to update on had to be unplugged – so I couldn't update. Not to mention my cousins are here and they won't leave me frickin' be on the computer…looking over my shoulder. Hmph!) Well, thanks you guys – here's the cookies I promised!

**Reviewers:**

**Royal blueKitsune: **I know, hopefully she won't drink too much in the future. And, haha, glad you understand about the sudden change of plot, it happens to me all the time. --;;; Glad you're happy about Chiihiro being evil! Hope you review!

**Eternityoftears: **(Starts tearing in the eyes) I don't know how, but despite how angry I am at Sesshomaru, you and a whole bunch of other reviewers are making me want to put them back together more than before! Thanks for the review!

dorothy (Anonymous): Hope this chapter answered all of your questions:D

**Demonic Angelz: **Haha, glad that last chapter moved ya! I worked kind of hard on that because I haven't really written on a drunken person's P.O.V. before. Hope you liked this chapter!

RED EYES (Anonymous): Hmm, interesting. You said you know depression, could you help me in getting Kagome out of it? I'm kind of stuck on it. I asked some others also for help, but it doesn't hurt to just have some other advice, I mean, it's different for other people right? I guess you'll be shitting now because Kagome becoming human is kinda a possibility…at least I gave her a few more centuries before dying right? Heh heh…Well, hope you liked this chapter! (P.S. – I completely understand you, I hate to cook because I can't make anything decent or good enough like my mom can.: Makes angry face:)

**Megumi-san: **Haha, glad you liked last chapter! I hope this chapter answered your questions and what had you thought the mark might have meant? Was your prediction of it true? (Just curious) Hope you review!

Wolfpup333 (Anonymous): Sorry I didn't make it clear, but I will soon enough! (CoughFlashbackCough) :D Hope you review!

icegoddess (Anonymous): Well, she really loves him, despite of this…BIG bump in their relationship and is still trying to get over the fact that he's been seeing another woman. I hope she doesn't hurt Sesshomaru (Gotta save him for the fans, right? ;D), but I don't mind if she hurts Chiihiro. (Tries looking innocent) Hope you review!

**Dark Neko17: **Hope you liked this chapter! (It's more info than anything else – at least Shippo knows now). Thanks for the review!

**Strawberrylover: **(Pouts) Am I that unreliable? This isn't like 'Scars' – which I haven't updated for about over a month probably, because this flows much more naturally to me. I'm kind of stuck in the mud with that story. (Laughs sheepishly) In this story, I update about every two or three in between chapters. Hope that eases your mind:D Thanks for the review!

**kar00: **Oh, there'll be angst, no doubt about it, but I think I'll just back off for just a little bit, tone it down a little as Kagome starts thinking over what to do. Glad you liked last chapter, hope you like this one! Oh, summer has come for me since March 27th. (I go back to school like August 21st…damn it!) I try to go as fast as I can. :D Hope you review!

**kagomes pup: **Haha, that would be fun to write on…thanks for the review!

Neo-Crystal (Anonymous): Glad you liked last chapter! Well, the little girl is actually Kagome's half sister because they have the same father but different mothers, like Sesshomaru and InuYasha; just wanted to point that out. This is how you say Asahi's name: A-saw-ee. :D Hope you review!

Seryu (Anonymous): Actually, it was InuYasha that said that, not Sesshomaru. (Just InuYasha being a knuckle-head like always…--;;;) I know how you feel, you and some others are making me point into the direction of Kagome/Sesshomaru…(Here's my motto coming back into place…: The reader's know best!) A nomination…? For me…? On A Single Spark…? Holy crap, I'll have to go look and see what it's about! (How come I'M always the last to know about these things? --;;; I didn't find out about my story being recommended until about three different people told me about it…) Hope you liked this chapter! (It's more info-ish than anything else, really. And I hate giving info, it's hard to make it flow…pouts) Hope you review!

**NorgePrincess Alexandra Noel: **(Shakes her head) I get the same vibe from my family when I broke out saying: My favorite scene in the new movie was Snape in study hall! They all looked at me as if saying: You're kidding, right? (Have you seen the fourth movie? I just love that study hall part…heh heh) By all means, help! (Takes out a huge sign with: HELP NEEDED on it) I'm good on getting into the depression and the events in it, but getting out of depression is just…not my forte. Could you help me a little? I need an event or something to help Kagome get back onto her two feet again. How old am I? (I'm a little uncomfortable about giving my age out, but…) I'm the class of 2010. And your novel sounds great! It reminds me a little bit of Underworld: Revolution with vampires against vampires while also vampire against werewolves. (I thought it was a good movie except that every scene practically had a head being cut off…) And the ring? Sure, I don't mind if you use it, just give me credit and I'll be fine:D Haha, I know what you mean about a bomb of clothes in the room – I still haven't cleaned mine and my mom has been harping on me to get it cleaned. God I hate it when she shouts out my first and middle name. (Gnashes teeth together) Cool, you're Norwegian? I have a friend here that moved from Norway, but…she doesn't really remember how to speak Norwegian. --;;; She says she forgot, but I'm starting to think she just doesn't want to. (Pouts) Thanks for the long review, it made me smile!

P.S. – Told you I'd review one of your stories!

**guynh2: **(Blushes) Glad you like it! Hope you continue reviewing!

**fluffykags: **Don't worry about an appearance on Sesshomaru, he'll appear in next chapter! ( I think…don't want to get a head of myself; he's just kinda hard to write with him being the 'bad guy' and everything) I don't plan to make it TOTALLY on Kagome, although I was making this a Kagome portrayal fic. Hope you review!

**NorikuKitsune: **Haha…I can just imagine Jaken trying to put Sesshomaru in his place…(Jaken moves forward, "Sesshomaru-sama, how could you do this to your mate, you are killing her in side –ugh!" "Quiet, I'm working." Sesshomaru squishes him underneath his foot) --;;; Okay…haha, kill Chiihiro absentmindedly…that was a good one. Glad you liked last chapter! Hope you like this one!

abc (Anonymous): I know, I feel sad for Kagome too…hope you review!

**Lanowen: **More scenes of Sesshomaru? (It's a little hard for me to write on him because of him being the 'bad guy') But don't worry, there will be A LOT more scenes of Sesshomaru in the story a little later on, I just haven't gotten there yet. Heh heh…I understand it will get boring, is just that I need to get Kagome back on her two feet once again and get the story moving…a man-hunt! (Laughs wickedly) Glad you liked last chapter, hope you like this one!

RED MAN (Anonymous): Yeah! Glad you reviewed! Hmm, once you put it that way, it doesn't really seem that out of character if she did…Hm, I'll put some thought to it, question is…with who? Don't worry, there'll be a lot of more Sesshomaru then you or anyone thinks there will be…just haven't gotten there yet. --;;; Hope you review! Hoep you liked this chapter! (Nothing really happened besides Shippo finding out…)

**Leunra: **Hope this chapter satisfied you and your curiosity! (I feel as if I did bad on it, it sounded choppy to me when I re-read it to find grammar and spelling mistakes). Hope you liked it!

OKHOWDOUKNOW (Anonymous): I put at the end of chapter 8 (Although on the chapter list it has a 9 in front of it because the first chapter of the story was a prologue), I had put 'Here's a preview of the next chapter' and it's underlined and there's a small summary underneath it. :D I'm sorry about your friend and her husband, glad to hear they work through it! Thanks for the review, hope you continue to do so!

**sesshyholic: **haha, glad you're mad, it was supposed to help you feel more resentful against Sesshomaru. Hope you liked this chapter!

ADSV (Anonymous): Yeah, glad you think InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango were in character! I kind of worked hard on that. And how Kagome got interested within Sesshomaru, you'll find out later on...(I love leaving people in the dark, wondering how things came to be…) I'll also explain about how Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and all of Sango and Miroku's children have lived as long as they have (That flashback Kagome had when she and Kohaku went out for lunch, that was part of the WHOLE flashback of the last battle – the last battle lead to them having a life span of a youkai; I'll explain later…somehow. I shall find a way!). The rosary reminded Kagome of InuYasha asking her if she was sure before she got together with Sesshomaru, she just feels comfort from the beads. He was never out of town at all. Chiihiro had told Kagome he was out of town on business with the partners in Kyoto, while TRUTHFULLY, the partners from Kyoto CAME to Tokyo; not Sesshomaru. Yeah, I thought I was a little unclear when I typed that part. Glad you liked last chapter! Hope you like this one!

-

Wow, a lot of people have been asking for Sesshomaru! (That surprises me, yet I understand at the same time…oh boy.) Don't worry he'll come in…maybe next chapter or in two. Can't make up my mind.

Thanks you guys!

-Miss Artemis


	11. Missing You

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I DO own Asahi, (Unfortunately) Chiihiro, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's 22 children! (I'm not going to waste my time in retyping all their names…I can't even remember them all.)

* * *

-  
Chapter 10: Missing You  
-

* * *

**  
Go back…**

Sesshomaru ignored the voice of his youkai inside his head to concentrate on the long contract before him. Running a hand through black hair that reached his waist, Sesshomaru squinted his eyes at the contract. _Leave me alone. _As he read the contract, his mind vaguely went back to when the voice of his youkai started rousing up within him. No matter where he went, it kept whispering 'Go back' but to where he wasn't sure, so when not being able to think of a solution, he decided to just ignore it. It was annoying when it became more frequent…it always made the habit of speaking up within every few hours.

Rubbing his temple, he used his other hand to pick up a pen. When reaching the end of the contract, he signed his name. Calling in for Chiihiro to take the contract, he didn't see her sway her hips as she walked to him, her sultry smile, or felt the way she caressed his cheek before she left. During her short time in there, his youkai spoke up once again.

**Go back…**

Frowning, Sesshomaru turned to his computer and started working on documents that needed his over-see; but as he began to type, he found his mind wandering away. Stopping his hands, he stared at the computer screen with a frustrated gaze. For some reason, he couldn't work…he couldn't even type a sentence without feeling the need that something was amiss.

Shaking his head, he closed the window on his computer screen before taking out a resume that Koga had sent him, not knowing that he had already picked an assistant. When opening it, he was met with a picture of a woman entering her middle ages. Her dark brown eyes were strict and guarded; she was small at 5'1 and had a petite figure, making her look frail and dainty. But when looking at her stern face, Sesshomaru concluded that although she couldn't possibly hurt him or even scratch him, she could pack a good punch if needed, even for a woman entering old age. Her black/gray hair was pulled tightly into a bun at the back of her head.

_I think we have a winner…_

His eyes scanned over her name. _Achika Tanomi…_

He laid the folder before him on the desk. His eyes were deep in thought. Even though Chiihiro was a fantastic secretary, he still found himself accepting resumes from Koga. He didn't know hwy or understood it…he just did. He couldn't explain it, but even though he had a great time with her, much like a forbidden dream, he couldn't help but to find her…dangerous. Every time he was around her, he no longer felt great, but rather…edgy.

His eyes narrowed. He always hated feeling edgy.

**Go back…**

Slamming the resume shut, he hastily placed it into his briefcase. His youkai was becoming unbearable and he needed to get away from work or he would have the feeling he would snap at any moment. Getting up from his desk, he went to his coat wrack and shrugged on his mid-thigh leather jacket. Positioning it more comfortably against him, he placed his favorite silver scarf over his shoulders before putting on his leather gloves. It had become unusually cold now a days as they reached mid October. Looking at the scarf once again, his eyes softened ever the slightest. Taking off his right leather glove, he absentmindedly touched the carefully knitted scarf that felt as soft and smooth as silk. An image of delicate clawed hands elegantly holding metal needles as those same hands gently folded the already halfway made scarf on a smooth lap.

"**_Asahi was the one who had picked the color. Personally, I was hoping to make you something pink." _**A teasing voice of silver bells rang in the recesses of his mind.

_Kagome…Asahi…_

A sudden urge to look at his favorite photo took over him. Placing his glove back on, Sesshomaru strolled back to his desk and blindly reached for the familiar photo in a familiar spot as he closed his briefcase to find…it wasn't there. Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru angrily looked around his desk before landing on its usual spot on his desk. His eyes slowly bled pink as he saw that it was no longer there. Closing his eyes, he willed for his youkai to go back inside of him before shouting angrily,

"CHIIHIRO!"

Immediately, Chiihiro appeared at the door, her eyes wide in shock at the tone of his voice. She took an involuntary step back at the killer-angry look that flashed repeatedly in his dark, golden eyes. He was standing behind his desk with his hands palm-down beside either side of his briefcase.

"H-Hai, sir?" Holding in a growl, Sesshomaru gritted out,

"Where is the photo that NO ONE was supposed to touch?" Her eyes swiveled to that little corner where she had noticed that there always had been a photo frame there and replied with complete sincerity,

"I have no idea, Sesshomaru-sama. Could you please tell me what it displays so I can start looking for it immediately?" Being silent for a moment, he said gruffly,

"It shows my friend with her daughter." He inwardly winced as his youkai howled angrily within him, clawing to get out. Chiihiro nodded before seriously taking a look at his attire,

"Are you going somewhere, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Picking up his briefcase, Sesshomaru grunted an affirmative before heading towards the doors. He was stopped however when Chiihiro stood on the tips of her toes and softly kissed his lips. His eyes narrowed ever the slightest in confusion as she still had yet to back away. Her lips…they didn't feel as soft and…not as right against his own. When she backed away, she smiled softly at him. He absentmindedly nodded his head before leaving briskly, wishing to leave the accursed building as fast as possible and for some cleaner, less stale air.

When hearing the door down the hallway passed the receptionist slam shut, Chiihiro gave a frown. Walking out of the office, she walked to her own desk. When sitting down on her swivel chair, she opened her bottom drawer to take out his 'precious' photo frame. She gave a scowl as she noticed the happy, blissful smiles of his wife and child. _Damn it, he still cares for them. He still loves HER. _Glaring at the woman within the photo, she unhappily stowed it away in her drawer before making her way to cancel any of Sesshomaru's appointments that day.

-

When stepping foot outside, he walked against the slightly chilled wind. Shivering after a large gust of wind, Sesshomaru easily stepped aside a teenage girl running by him followed by a boy around her age. Both were laughing merrily, causing their voices to carry everywhere around them. Turning to them, he watched them run further away from him, their hair and clothes whipping around them as they continued their chase.

"_**Come on, Sessho! Don't be a stick in the mud!" Sesshomaru watched with something akin to amusement as Kagome continued to struggle as she tried to pull the full-grown youkai out of the mansion, her belly bulging ever the slightest with their twenty-second child. He gave an almost nonexistent sigh of bored ness,**_

"_**Why do we have to go out, Kagome?" Pouting cutely, Kagome pointed to the open door before her as she tried as she explained, to drag him to it as the wind continued to blow from gentle to untamed at random,**_

"_**It's windy out!" He raised an eyebrow,**_

"_**Obviously." Growling in exasperation at her husband-mate, Kagome made wild gestures with her arms,**_

"_**It'll be so much fun going outside while it's windy and to watch the colorful leaves as they fall to the ground! Come on Sessho, let's go take a walk in the park!" He folded his arms as she continued to gripe at his strong bicep,**_

"_**No, it's too cold. You'll get sick and in result, the pup will get sick." Planting her hands on her only slightly swelled hips, she glared at him,**_

"_**It's too cold. It's too hot. It's too windy. It's too whatever! Sesshomaru, the doctor said that it would be good for me and the pup if I get some exercise!" Sesshomaru stood there, looking as stoic as ever. Kagome grumbled under her breath.**_

"_**Stupid, old, stubborn bastard." Sesshomaru cracked an eyelid open as she folded her arms like him.**_

"_**I'm not old." **_

_**Kagome snorted before turning slightly to the side; her ire rose even more so as Sesshomaru began to walk away, even as the wind began to blow in the mansion. As she stared at him, her intelligent and manipulative mind began to whistle and whirl as Sesshomaru began to walk up the stairs. Her sapphire gaze glimmered with mirth and mischief. **_

"_**Old man."**_

_**She watched with an inner smug smirk as Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. Keeping her arms folded, Kagome felt excitement run through her as Sesshomaru slowly turned towards her with a narrowed gaze.**_

"_**Doshite?" Kagome asked innocently. "Was it something I said?"**_

"_**What did you call this Sesshomaru?" She blatantly swatted away the killer look within his dangerous eyes, knowing he didn't have the will to even harm her with a flick to the forehead.**_

"_**Do you need hearing aids, Sesshomaru? But I guess I understand if you don't hear me the first time, old geezers do tend to lose their hearing as they reach 'their golden years'." She watched with satisfactory as Sesshomaru slowly, stealth fully began to walk down the stairs,**_

"_**If I'm old, then you must be too with your annoying nagging ways to try to make me do things I don't want to. Old women do tend to harp and nag more than they should." He watched with slight irritation when she casually shrugged her shoulders,**_

"_**Doesn't matter to me; nagging my husband has always been fun to do." She ignored his growl and continued. "I have no problems with getting old, but apparently…YOU do. Do I need to get Eri to come over and give you a session? Are you reaching your midlife crisis Sesshomaru? I mean, she does specialize with old people with problems – EEK!" **_

_**With a playful growl, Sesshomaru pounced at her. Giggling like mad, Kagome dashed out of the mansion and into the roaring wind. Running after her with only a turtleneck and some corduroy jeans, Sesshomaru couldn't help the blissful smirk that involuntarily came across his face. Eyes glinting as his blood boiled with the rush of the hunt, Sesshomaru easily caught up with the still giggling Kagome as she ran expertly and weaved within the large crowd of people on the sidewalk. Growling when he wasn't able to get through because of his size, Sesshomaru slowed down to an impatient brisk walk as he tried to get through the mob of people. When finally getting out, he saw Kagome already a block and a half a head of him. She skidded to a stop and cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling teasingly,**_

"_**God Sesshomaru, that's as fast as you can go? My, my how the mighty have fallen!" His eyebrow twitched. All right, she insulted his ego…she was going down. Using some of his demonic speed without being suspicious, he relished in her surprise squeal before hearing her laugh within every step as she lead him to her favorite park. **_

_**Kagome gave a whoosh of air as Sesshomaru tackled her just about ten steps past the gate of the public park she always enjoyed walking through. Giggling, Kagome felt his strong hands wrap protectively and securely around her slightly bulging stomach as they rolled playfully on the dark green grass. When meeting face with the pale gray sky, she smirked up at Sesshomaru when he sat up and peered down at her. His breath hitched ever the slightest as he looked down at her.**_

_**Her skin was pale while her cheeks were rosy red from the biting cold and the workout she had received when running from him. Her long black, obsidian hair framed her heart-shaped face magnificently in seductive tangles. Her sapphire gaze twinkled with her defiant light and mirth. Her chest ballooned up and down as she took in the cold air with her full, pink lips. He shook his head as he sat down comfortably against the tree not too far away. Kagome gave a content sigh as he placed her on his lap before cuddling into his back, both sharing their warmth. Placing his face into the crook of her neck, he breathed in her unique scent of jasmine, Sengoku Jidai air, and lilies mixed with blueberries. **_

"_**Told you I needed the exercise." She gave a light giggle as he mumbled incoherently against her warm, smooth neck.**_

**_The next day, he was bedridden with a light cold from not wearing as something stupid as a jacket (Where as Kagome did) with Kagome allowing him to cuddle and talk to his still developing child as much as he wanted as for payment for giving him a light cold._**

Shaking his head, he walked away with a light smile overtaking his handsome features. Oh, how he remembered that day. Kagome always did find a way to get him to bend to her will and that day was no exception. With her being pregnant as she was, Kagome had become stubborn than an Ox youkai so she would be able to get out of the mansion. Walking more slowly, he tucked his favorite scarf in within his jacket to keep it from flying off his shoulders. His leather hands tightened around his briefcase handle. A small chuckle escaped him when remembering how she scolded him afterwards about not wearing a jacket before going outside.

As he continued to walk home, he frowned as his youkai came up once again.

**Go back…**

Reaching a small bridge that only went over a small creek, he stopped when his eye caught a small glimmer. Walking over to the side, Sesshomaru placed a hand on the red painted railing to look down at the pale, see-through depths. He gave a smile at all the coins that shimmered and winked up at him. _That's right…this is a wishing bridge. The one Kagome took Asahi to on her fourth birthday. Ever since, Asahi has always wanted us to bring her here before the day began._

"_**It's too childish; she doesn't need to believe in that kind of thing, Kagome." **_

_**Kagome rolled her eyes before playfully glaring up at her bored husband as Asahi giggled in between them, holding one of her hands in each one. Asahi happily hummed a tuneless song as her mommy and daddy took her to somewhere mommy had said was magical. She couldn't wait to see it. She looked up confused when Kagome said happily,**_

"_**We're here!" **_

_**Gazing around, Asahi saw only a bridge with people with their own children standing at the railings. The bridge though had beautiful decorations on the sides. With golden dragons that sported sapphire eyes or emerald green, Asahi's eyes sparkled.**_

"_**Ooh, pretty!" Kagome laughed at her daughter's statement. Sesshomaru's eyes gained a soft look in them as their innocent daughter ran to an unoccupied spot. Grabbing onto the top post, Asahi gave a whine as she was unable to look up and over the railing. She gave a soft, surprised gasp however, when Sesshomaru calmly picked her up within his strong arms before settling her down softly on the two-inch railing, keeping his hands securely on her hips so she wouldn't fall over as she leaned against his comforting strength and aura. **_

"_**A-Ari…ga…to – arigato, Daddy!" He replied by simply, but affectionate all the same, tickling her sides with a little waggle of his long fingers. Asahi squealed and giggled. Looking up when sensing her mommy coming to them with a large smile on her face, she squeaked out,**_

"_**Mommy, Daddy's picking on Asahi!" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him,**_

"_**Oh, really? Well, let's see if he likes it done to him." Reaching up, she poked his side where she knew was a sensitive part on his body. The two females giggled when he jumped ever the slightest while to others, looked as if he hadn't moved at all. Growling softly, he wrapped an arm around his mate, bringing her closer to him until their sides touched and Kagome was contributing as part of Asahi's cushion as she leaned against them. **_

"_**What are we doing here, Mommy? What about that m-mag…magical place Asahi has been told of?" Smiling a motherly smile, Kagome took her small hand into her bigger, slender one and placed a small, shimmering coin into her palm.**_

"_THIS **is the magical place I was telling you, Asahi." When Asahi looked at her confused, she explained further, looking into the water with Asahi following her,**_

"_**You see all of those coins in the creek, Asahi?" When Asahi nodded her head, Kagome continued,**_

"_**All of these coins come from little boys and girls just like you, Asahi. Before you toss the coin into the water, you make a wish. If the wish is pure, then the water fairy of the creek will grant it." Asahi's eyes widened,**_

"_**Really?" When nodding, Asahi closed her eyes tightly that it almost looked like it hurt. The two parents exchanged an amused glance before turning to their daughter. Asahi's eyes snapped open before squealing,**_

"_**Asahi knows what to wish for! Asahi wishes – " Kagome hurriedly stopped her,**_

"_**Don't say it aloud, Asahi. It's your wish and if others hear it, the fairy might not grant it." Nodding as if taking it to heart, Asahi closed her eyes again for a few moments before tossing the coin ino the water. The three watched as the coin traveled down to the bottom, lying atop all of the others. **_

"_**Daddy?"**_

"_**Hn?"**_

_**Asahi stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes…eyes that were of his color.**_

"_**Does Daddy think Asahi's wish will come true?" **_

_**Staring at her, he nodded,**_

"_**Any wish from this Sesshomaru's daughter, will always be the purest." Smiling happily, the trio started walking away. Kagome leaned towards him as they walked off the bridge to do whatever Asahi wanted that day,**_

_**"That has gotten to be the corniest line I have ever heard, Sesshomaru." She giggled when Sesshomaru pointedly ignored her. But as they walked away, a slight smile tugged at his lips.**_

Looking down into the familiar depths, he wondered if Asahi's coin was still at the top like that day two years ago. Turning away, he started walking off the bridge. A pain started to develop a pain in his chest. Raising a gloved hand, he placed it over his heart. He couldn't explain it. There was a certain…longing…Looking up, Sesshomaru stopped with slight annoyance at the red light that signaled walkers not to cross. With many other of people, Sesshomaru waited.

"Kitty! Kitty, no!"

With his ears silently bristling at the loud scream, Sesshomaru looked over to his right with some others to find that a little girl was struggling against her mother to go onto the road. Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru saw a little kitten of smoky gray with light blue eyes and a red collar around its neck scamper from left to right, trying to get on a sidewalk, but to its dismay, every time it tried, the kitten almost lost a life as cars zoomed by it. When the crossing light turned green and the kitten had turned to a shade of white, the little girl with her brown hair flying around her face, ran to the kitten before scooping it up in her arms. Her mother scolded her from leaving her side, but a smile never less lit up her face as the kitten snuggled in her daughter's arms. He was reminded once again of a memory…Asahi's first pet…

_**"Can Asahi keep it?" He looked firmly down at the wet, mangy cat that his little girl was holding in her raincoat covered arms, her head protected from the rain by a matching fishing hat. The cat's hair was (from the rain) stringy and tangled with white fur and yellow blotches; as it gave a low growl-like whine from being held up in such a wayas if it wasan offering, it's green eyes glaring up at him…he made a conclusion at that moment…**_

…_**It was Satan's cat. **_

_**Wrinkling his nose at the animal as if disgusted (While he really was), Sesshomaru folded his arms and replied, his tone of voice firm and with a finality kind of tone matched with it,**_

"_**No, Asahi." Her lips trembled ever the slightest, causing his ember eyes to widen just the slightest. **Oh, no…**Closing his eyes, he shook his head,**_

"_**I said no, Asahi." Her bottom lip quivered even more so, a light, disheartened whine slowly crumbling through her parted lips. Sesshomaru's nose twitched ever the slightest in agitation when a little voice in the back of his head whispered…**what's the big deal? It's just a mangy, old cat. Surely she'll get tired of the thing after a few days. Come on, she's going to cry…_

"_**B-B-But…M-M-Mommy s-said that A-Asahi could k-keep it…" His arms tightened against each other in resolve. There was no way…NO WAY that he was going to break…not this time.**_

"_**Oh, she did, didn't she?" **That little vixen, making decisions when it includes my put in as well. _

"_**Yes she did." The two looked behind to the door behind Asahi to find Kagome shutting the door. Taking off her light raincoat, Kagome shook her head a little to get rid of the water droplets in her hair. Taking off Asahi's coat and hat, the little inuyoukai made her job to continue the conversation as Kagome put up her clothing,**_

"_**Pwease?" She asked in her tiny little voice, her eyes wide and glistening with big, fat tears. Sesshomaru this time looked to some above him instead of down at her.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Pwetty pwease?" His fingers flexed in frustration as his conscious once again started speaking up. **_

"_**No."**_

"_**Pwetty, PWETTY pwease?" **_

_Don't give in. Don't give in. Don't give in. No matter what this Sesshomaru shall do, do not give up. Don't listen to her. You don't want that can't, no you don't. You're the man of this house and there for, you are in control, no little girl will boss you around._

"_**No."**_

"_**Pwetty, PWETTY pwease with a stwarberry sundae and a cherry on twop?" Asahi clung to his leg without getting the still growling and soaked cat over his clothing.**_

_Conniving little minx, Asahi is learning from her mother in the art of temptation. This Sesshomaru damns it!_

"_**No, I don't like ice cream." He felt Asahi poke his leg accusingly,**_

"_**Asahi knows Daddy is lying! Mommy told Asahi that Daddy loves strawberry ice cream!"**_

_Hmm…damn it._

"_**Pwetty pwease?"**_

_**He froze in shock when he felt slender, warm arms wrap themselves slyly around his strong neck. He grew somewhat rigid when a warm…soft…WOMANLY body press against him. He bit his lip to stop from moaning at the warmth that penetrated his back. He felt his wife nuzzle the back of his right ear lovingly, begging. He held his breath when she nipped his ear playfully, her fingers stroking the exposed skin above his shirt.**_

"_**With sugar on twop?" Before he could answer, Asahi once again attached herself to his leg once again, the cat dropping to the ground. It gracefully landed and snuck around the three inuyoukai without being noticed. She rubbed her head against the area above his knee affectionately,**_

"_**Pwease Daddy?" He felt his strong resolve crumble to pieces grudgingly as the two females clung to him in desperation.**_

"_**Fine." He bit out grudgingly. **_

_**The girls squealed happily and clung to him again, but rather now in happiness and excitement instead of sad and desperate. He grumbled under his breath, wondering how someone as cold-hearted as he could have been beaten by two girls when Kagome brushed her lips against his, cutting off his train of thought. **Reason number one. _

"_**Arigato, Daddy!" Sighing, he bent down to pat her head affectionately. **Reason number two and another 23 reasons why. _(A/N: The other kids, including Shippo and Rin) **_Kagome's surprised question pierced through the air, causing his stomach to twist uncomfortably,_**

"_**Hey, where'd the cat go?" Asahi and Kagome started running around searching while calling out 'Kitty' while at it. Sesshomaru quickly disappeared upstairs after checking the living room to see if the **feline **was on any of the expensive furniture. **_

_SHIT!_

Letting out a small chuckle, Sesshomaru looked around him, noticing that the wind was only gaining speed as people around him clutched their belongings closer to them in desperation from letting them fly away. When seeing the familiar café that he and Kagome had been to on some occasions on a lunch break, he decided to go and give her a surprise visit at the clinic she worked at. It was always nice to go there, it was comfy, homey, and the people she worked with did give entertainment. Turning a corner, he gave a smirk when seeing the clinic among the chains of stores that were all connected together and walked through confidently.

Hielo looked up from her work, to blink at him confused. Pushing back a piece of her pale blonde hair, she stared at him with her wide light hazel eyes. _Mr. Taisho? What's he doing here? _When she had first saw him, she had blushed like a red tomato and had stuttered like high school girl finally having her first crush. It wasn't until Kagome had told her when she came back from her lunch break that that was her husband, Sesshomaru Taisho. Talk about an embarrassment overload. But now, things were different, they held an understanding…make sure that Kagome was happy.

"Um…Mr. Taisho-sama? What are you doing here?" Quirking an eyebrow, Sesshomaru made way to answer her when a loud, feminine voice echoed down the hallway and into the room.

"Well, I hope that things will get better for you, just make sure to take it easy. That back injury will take a while to heal itself. Understand?"

Both Hielo and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when a young _man's _voice answered,

"Yes, Hiosha-dokutoru."

"Good, now, you can sign yourself out."

Indeed, a young man at around 25 stepped out and into the room. The man was massaging his back with one hand and had a huge smile on his face, a smile of relief. _At the release of pain or from the release of Mio, that shall remain a mystery. _He rolled his eyes when a woman of 19 came out. With flowing black, wavy hair that reached to her mid thighs that was half-way pinned at the back of her head, she had a pale complexion with grape-purple eyes. She had a curvaceous figure underneath the white doctor jacket and had an ankle skirt on with little slits on the side with a pair of black high heels on.

When the man began to leave, Mio waved her hand energetically at him, he smile dazzling,

"Call me if the pain worsens and come here immediately! _Especially _call me!" The young man laughed, thinking she was joking before waving and leaving. He watched with the roll of his eyes as Mio clasped her hands together at the front of her chest, her grape eyes casting on a dreamy, perverted gleam,

"Now THAT," She said breathlessly as a light tint of dreamy pink brushed her cheeks, "Man, had a FINE ass."

Hielo burned a dark crimson,

"Um…Hiosha-dokutoru…" Mio continued on,

"My goodness, I am TELLING you, Hielo-chan, that man's behind was fresh and FIRM; NEVER saw anything like it. What would've I give just to – "

"I suggest you stop this hentai talking before I barf everywhere, Hiosha-san."

Mio's eyes shined brightly at the familiar voice, turning around, she seemed un-phased about being caught talking dirty as she saw Sesshomaru standing there in all his glory by the door.

"Mr. Fluff in Bits!" Sesshomaru's eye twitched at the name.He scowled when she flung herself at him, giggling as she hugged him tightly. He pushed her off quickly and muttered darkly,

"Stop it before you ruin my reputation, Mio." Mio playfully pouted,

"Still has an icicle up his butt – oh well! That's what I love about you, Sesshomaru-sama!"

His eye twitched once again, a low growl slowly forming. Mio, however, didn't pay him any attention as she turned around to walk behind the desk where Hielo was and picked up a clipboard,

"Now, Sesshomaru-sama, what can I, the great Mio Hiosha, do for you?"

"Other than to pre-exist?" She scowled at him before dryly laughing,

"Hardy har har." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Hielo watched the interaction between them curiously. _They bicker as if…they're related! _

"Is Kagome free? I wish to surprise her." He watched with a raised eyebrow when both women looked at each other with questionable expressions. Mio turned to him,

"She isn't here, Sesshomaru. Jaken-san called and said she wasn't feeling well this morning and couldn't come to work. Surely you know this?" She watched as his gaze hardened.

Silence rang around them as Sesshomaru thought over her words. _Kagome…is ill? _Guilt washed over him in waves. _How…how long has she been sick? Why didn't she tell me? Was it because she thought I wouldn't care? That this Sesshomaru wouldn't skip work for her because she is sick? _His gaze hardened before speaking stoically to them as he walked to the door,

"Hai, I just forgot. Everything with Halloween coming up has just been…hectic. I apologize for wasting your time." Before either woman could say a word, the jingled of their door opening and closing echoed in their faces as Sesshomaru walked off with the wind roaring. Mio and Hielo scrambled around to pick up the random papers that were blown by the wind when Sesshomaru left. Picking up the last sheet of paper, Mio's eyes narrowed at the spot Sesshomaru was standing on.

"How strange…" She whispered before helping Hielo organize them back in line before a client showed up.

-

Kagome groggily opened her eyes to find everything blurry and out of order. Groaning, she whimpered ever the slightest. Weakly bringing a hand up, she made movement to wipe her forehead when a slightly cold hand stopped her. Looking up as a hot wave ran over her, she saw something…green…and small.

"Jaken-kun?" She winced out how raspy and broken her voice sounded. She licked her dry lips as she instantly relaxed when a cool, soaking rag was wiped across her burning forehead. Jaken whispered softly with concern etched in his voice as he continued to stroke her forehead, allowing one of the maids to go get another clean pair of pajamas and another one to fill the tub with cold water,

"Hai, it's me, Kagome-chan. Just relax, I'm right here." She moved her head towards his hand,

"It's so hot…" She whimpered pathetically. Jaken stared sadly down at her as her glazed, pain-filled eyes stared up at the high ceiling,

"I know, Kagome-chan, but you'll have to bear with it. It seems you somehow caught the flu." _Or it's the mark that's acting up. _He silently added. He looked down at her.

She looked horrible. There were bags under her eyes, despite of the 16 hours of sleep she had received, her pale skin was flushed with heat, her lips were cracked and dry, and her nightgown and sheets were soaked in her sweat. Looking at the clock to find it 6:03, Jaken knew that if Sesshomaru were to come home tonight, he would be home soon. Hopefully, they would be done changing the sheets on the bed and cleaning Kagome up before he got home.

"Jaken-sama." Turning his head over his shoulder, the young neko-youkai maid with the fuchsia eyes that had cleaned the broken mirror stood behind him with a look of worry and concern over her face.

"Hai, Hitomi-san?"

"The cold bath is ready, sir." Nodding, Jaken yelled at the top of his voice,

"Katsuki! Come here!"

Within moments, a blur of emerald green hair, clear white eyes, and tan skin stood before the doors,

"Hai, Jaken-sama?"

"Help me get, Kagome-sama into the bathroom so the Hitomi-san and Mayuka-san can bathe her and dress her before Sesshomaru-sama gets home!" Nodding, Katsuki appeared by the bed and winced when seeing her condition. _How did she get sick? Youkai NEVER get sick._ Without another thought, Katsuki bent down and picked her up with ease. Carrying her to the bathroom, Katsuki gently placed her on the edge of the tub and waited for the two maids to get a good grip on her so she wouldn't fall backwards. Looking at them, he asked,

"Think you'll be able to lower her gently into the tub on your own?" The two nodded before Katsuki walked out after locking and closing the door behind him.

The ladies set to work, slowly lifting up the long nightgown. Grunting in frustration when reaching a snag, Hitomi carefully extended a claw and murmured softly to her mistress,

"Gomen nasai, milady."

Kagome could barely register her words as Hitomi cleanly sliced through the silk until reaching the front of the neckline. Mayuka gently lifted her up enough so that Hitomi could tug the dress from underneath her. Balling the nightgown into a ball, she threw away the ruined silk into a trash can, making a mental note to take the trash out of there so Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't stumble upon it by accident and ask questions.

Unclasping Kagome's bra, Mayuka slipped it off of her and tossing it to a corner for washing. Kagome struggled to help them as Mayuka assisted her to stand and Hitomi took off her underwear. Hitomi stood up after throwing the underwear where the bra was and moved close to her with Mayuka on the other side. Draping an arm over each other the maids' shoulders, Hitomi whispered soothingly,

"Lift your right leg, milady and step over the edge of the tub. Steady now…" She added as Kagome wobbled a bit before successfully putting her foot in. She hissed at the coolness of the water.

"I know it's cold, milady," Mayuka calmly talked to her as she lifted her left leg and entered the waist-deep tub, "But it shall help in lowering your body heat considerably."

Kagome could only nod as they helped lower her slowly into the tub. When fully lying down in it, she started shivering uncontrollably. Mayuka worked on wiping the sponge over her body, cleaning her without any scented soaps as Hitomi started washing her hair. Kagome felt helpless as the maids bathed her…she could barely see in front of her. Hitomi bit her lip as she looked at her mistress's mating mark. Jaken-sama had only told some of the most loyal servants here, old AND new, of the situation and to say the least…she was worried for her mistress. She soothingly massaged her skull as she washed the suds out of her hair; Kagome felt Hitomi and Mayuka lift her up gently until she was standing. Finally being able to stand on her own, Kagome shivered as she wrapped her arms around her chest. She welcomed the fluffy towel and wrapped it around her shaking body. With help of both maids, Kagome got out of the tub and grudgingly accepted their help in clothing her in fresh undergarments and silk pajama set.

Fingering the smooth, cool cloth that she could barely tell was a light yellow, Kagome felt Hitomi wrap her damp hair (After being towel dried) into a tight bun at the back of her head so it would stay out of her face. On her own, she felt the feeling in her legs come back to her and shakily took small steps out of the bathroom with both maids holding clothes, one with a ruined nightgown and the other with soiled undergarments. She felt Katsuki's strong aura before she felt him direct her to the bed once again. When she slipped in between the cool covers, she gave a soft, comforted sigh at the cool feeling, no longer having to sleep in damp, hot sheets.

"A-Arigato…Jaken-kun, Katsuki-kun, Hitomi-chan, Mayuka-chan…" The two maids looked at each other surprised. How did the mistress know their names when they never told her? Shrugging, they bowed deeply to her,

"Anytime milady." They both left with Katsuki as Jaken helped her sip some cold water for her parched throat.

"You need sleep, Kagome-chan, it'll help you get better, I promise." _I hope so. _Jaken gave a slight smile as she nodded slightly at him before drowsily closing her eyes. Jaken tucked the blankets up to her chin and started walking away with the half-empty teacup. _Please get better, Kagome-chan…get better. _

-

As Sesshomaru neared his mansion, a vice-like grip of worry wrapped itself around his throat, heart, and chest, disallowing him to breathe. Images of what she was going through while he was off gallivanting with some girl and staying at work…his eyes narrowed, determination setting in. _I'll make it up to her._ Walking up the steps, he opened the door to have Asahi cry out his name happily,

"DADDY, YOU'RE HOME!"

He gave a small grunt when she threw herself at him. The door swung open all the way, causing cool wind to swiftly claim the warmth of the mansion's air. Adjusting Asahi in his arms, he closed the door and locked it. Settling her down, he took off his scarf, jacket, and leather gloves. Settling his briefcase beside the wall, Sesshomaru brought Asahi back into his embrace, a rare smile making its on his features.

"Good evening, Asahi. Have you been good for your mother?" Asahi frowned worried,

"Mommy has been asleep all day Daddy! Asahi is worried, but Jaken-sama says she's all right! Is she Daddy?" Looking down at her as he put her on the ground, he wondered what he should say when Jaken saved him (Unknowingly),

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Looking at his retainer, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the shock of seeing him home. _Have I really been gone so long that everyone gets shocked when they see me? _He looked at Jaken with a cold stare,

"Is it true? Is Kagome sick?" Jaken gulped under his dangerous gaze.

"H-Hai, Sesshomaru-sama, but – "

"WHY was I NOT informed about this? If Kagome has been sick I would have stayed home and taken care of her myself."

"But milord," Jaken tried desperately, "Kagome-sama has been healthy this whole time until just now, we don't know how she had gotten the flu. She is upstairs in bed, asleep sir."

Staring at Jaken to see if he was lying, he was satisfied when finding no deceit. Nodding, he told Jaken to take Asahi to the dining room for dinner and that he would be down in a little bit. Shakily nodding his head, Jaken grasped the little girl's hand before leading her to the dining room as Sesshomaru walked up the grand staircase. When reaching their bedroom, he opened the door to hurry to Kagome's side. Settling down onto his knees, Sesshomaru raised his hand to swipe away her bangs from her forehead. His eyes narrowed at the beads of sweat forming on her forehead, but could already tell that the servants have given Kagome a bath from just the fresh, simple soaps instead of scented ones.

"Kagome…" He whispered softly as he allowed his illusion to wipe away. With his silver hair pooled around him and his hand now graced with stripes and dangerous, razor sharp claws, he stroked her face gently, his eyes softening. _I'm…I'm sorry, please forgive me, I wish I was there for you, even though it's only a flu. _

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" Turning around with a cool glare, he spotted one of the maids holding a bowl of cool water from what he saw of the ice cubes floating within it. A rag dipped up and down within it.

"What?" He asked annoyed as he continued to brush her bangs from her face, enjoying the small sigh of content as she felt cool air grace her face.

"Um…I was sent here to help her cool down – "

"I'll do it." Before the maid could do anything, Sesshomaru stood before her with his hands opened for the bowl. Gulping, she handed him the bowl, bowed deeply, and scattered out of the room as fast as she could.Glaring at the closed doors, he walked to Kagome's bedside once again before taking out the rag, twisting it until all of the water went back into the bowl, before placing it on her forehead. He gave a slight smile as a smile replaced her soft frown of discomfort. He watched steadily as she opened her drowsy eyes; when Kagome saw him, she asked confused,

"S…Sesshomaru…i-is that y-you?" He whispered softly as he stroked her forehead with the damp rag,

"Hai, it's me. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Staring up at him through dazed eyes, Kagome thought briefly as she succumbed to the darkness once again before his worried eyes: _How can you be so sure?_

**Go back…home…

* * *

**

Hope you guys like this chapter! I got in a LOT of Sesshomaru, some memories, and some spoilers in there hidden; here's a little challenge…can you find the spoilers that I had set up that can help determine the story? If so, give me a list. (Winks) The more replies to the challenge, the faster I'll update (As much as I can). Plus, I worked my butt off on this chapter; at first, I was COMPLETELY stumped on how to write it, but then, after I watched Jim Carey's 'Pet Detective: When Nature Calls' (Even though it isn't in ANY WAY related to the story), it was like a light bulb flashed on top of me and I started writing like crazy. I would have updated yesterday, but again…REALTIVES! God! (Fumes) I know Sesshomaru may seem a LITTLE too affectionate considering he's still, you know…confused about every thing, but there is a reason (You just need to find the spoiler). So, yeah. ONTO THE REVIEWS!

**Reviewers:**

**Royal blueKitsune: **Sorry, but the family meeting won't come until a little while. (Original plan of plot is twisting once again from what I originally thought out. –Sighs-) Anyways, hope you like it!

**kagomes pup: **(Smiles wickedly) I can see Shippo doing many things to Sesshomaru, after all, a mom needs an overprotective and revengeful son to help her out. Kagome will meet Chiihiro at some point, but not for a long time. But if she does, she won't KNOW its her until like, the confrontation or something. Hope you like this chapter!

**Demonic Angelz: **Haha, wish all those things can happen as easy as you put it. (God knows how long Jaken has always wanted to give Sesshomaru a good slap into reality) Hope you like this chapter!

Seryu (Anonymous): I can't kill Kagome, I don't have the heart to. Besides, if she DOES turn human, she still has over two hundred to three hundred years to live before she DOES die, but this is only IF I make her a human. (Wait a minute, but that would mean Chiihiro gets Sesshomaru! –Gasps- I can't let that happen!) I'm glad you liked last chapter, hope you like this one! P.S. – I know that Sesshomaru seems out of whack with just FINALLY caring for her, but there IS a reason for it, it's just going to take a few chapters to clarify it into the open to make sense. (Basically, I'm leaving everyone in the dark) Ja ne!

RED EYES (Anonymous): Your review made me think things over. I guess I have forgotten that Kagome can really be spunky when she wants to and this one of those times when she DOES need it. And I must agree, a jealous Sesshomaru is a good Sesshomaru and Kagome needs to put Sesshomaru in his place. (I just need to find out how…) Thanks for the LONG review! And I can see with you in being 'just friends' with your ex, I'm always one to hold a grudge against a sour relationship, it's just how I am. Well, hope you like this chapter! (Sorry if Sesshomaru seems WEIRD and out of character at the moment –because he's technically the 'bad guy' and all- but there IS a reason for it.). Ja ne!

**Leunra: **Haha, glad you understand me with the cousins! (I feel so understood!) Hope you like this chapter!

Kayla (Anonymous): (Blushes) Wow, thank you so much for the compliments! Glad you tried it out! Hope you continue reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

**guynh2: **;) Hope you like this chapter!

Caroline (Anonymous): Haha, hmm….maybe…suicide DOES seem pliable. (Chiihiro shivers in a corner with a scared look on her face) Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

ADSV (Anonymous): Ya! Glad you loved it, I thought it was kind of bad and not really fluent (In other words, choppy). Yeah, I thought about having Jaken and Myoga work together, but I didn't think they would really get along as well as Myoga and Totosai do. Jaken does NOT like InuYasha, even after all the years (And abuse when ever InuYasha brings HIS brats) and Myoga does NOT like Sesshomaru despite of his loyalty to him (He hasn't really like him even BEFORE the mark began reacting) and they have different views of their masters. So, I was like 'Nuh-uh, not gonna work', but TOTOSAI on the other hand, has no real qualms against either brother (Other than thinking them rude to the elderly), so he would work well with Myoga. He and Jaken won't work together before Jaken doesn't like his attitude and rude comments. I already thought about the confrontation between Rin and Sesshomaru and…it's going to be depressing and sad, I'll give that much. Rin cares deeply for Kagome AND Sesshomaru, but this was crossing the line and Rin does love her mother (Even if she is adopted). InuYasha would know of the 'she'll turn into a human if Sesshomaru takes a different mate because of Totosai. (It was a spur of the moment kind of them, I'm not going to indulge in it; the means of the markings are usually known to the youkai in the clan naturally). Haha, I shall remember that – just ignore the cousins. (Mutters that under her breath countless times) Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

dorothy (Anonymous): Nah, I wouldn't let my readers go through hell with waiting, I've experienced and still am experiencing at the moment, many good stories that I am hung up over and are not being updated for a while. (Beats head against the wall angrily) It's driving me insane and I'm only left with my imagination to help me with figuring out the other stories before they're even out. Yeah, I'm not that kind of author (Which I would be kind of lying with my other story being on hold for probably over a month, so I shouldn't be talking); hope you like this chapter!

**inuxkagfan: **I understand and understand another thing…SESSHOMARU NEEDS A BEATING FOR WHAT HE'S DOING TO ASAHI! (Nreathes heavily) Rant out now, haha, well, hope you like this chapter!

Neo-Crystal (Anonymous): Actually, she's entering the third stage because the markings are starting to spread from the crescent moon on her shoulder. I have already thought of having Kagome prove Sesshomaru to her of his loyalty after all of this is said and done and I can't wait to write it. Thanks for suggesting it though:D

**SesshomaruCrazy: **Yeah, I'm starting to feel restless in just having Kagome so caring, I think I need to get the defiant Kagome back up into par and kick some major can of whoop-ass! (Haha) Glad you like the story and the last chapter (I kinda didn't like it, didn't turn out the way I wanted -pouts-) Thanks for the LONG review! (Hugs) Hoep you continue reviewing!

**Kimbie-animegal-saskanechi-sakyan4ever: **Here's your update!

**Megumi-san: **Haha, glad revenge burns within you! (Laughs diabolically) (Cough) Anyways, hope you like this chapter! It has SESSHOMARU in it! (Imagines a lot of the fan girls growling as they read the chapter) Hope you like this chapter:D

**kar00: **Yeah, glad you think so!

**NorgePrincess Alexandra Noel: **FINALLY, I have found someone who understands me! (Jumps up and down excitedly) My mom liked the scene too, only for a different reason. I was like: 'Mom, Snape is ALL the reason as to why it was funny.' And FINALLY somebody agrees with me in the disappointment in the movie, THEY FRICKIN' LEFT OUT THE WORLD CUP MATCH! It looked SO awesome until suddenly, they cut off and they're back at the stupid tent! (Grr…I was SO looking forward to that scene when I saw the previews for it) Talk about a major disappointment. The first and second movies I like the most because the director of those two, got EVERYTHING down to the LITTLE SPECK of DUST; I feel they're better then the others because the director got everything in there. Yep, I'm around that old. (Smiles sheepishly) Do I like One Piece, I LOVE IT! (Naruto and InuYasha are still above it, but it's just underneath it with IGPX – have you ever seen it, it's so awesome with all the cyber racing they do). I really like Nami and Sanji is hilarious when he gets all gaga over her. Hmm, Idaho…I live in South Dakota. (Waves state flag EXCITEDLY – notice sarcasm please; great, the Mount Rushmore state…yippee…) Of course I would like to read the first beginnings of chapter one, it sounds exciting! And Underworld, although it's gory, the idea of it is very appealing. It is good, but like I said, gory and some of them are kind of gross looking. But other than that, I thought it was good. And of course I won't mention your full name, it's kind of creepy to just give it out in the open. (My mom would flip out if she found out if I ever did that) I don't mind if you use the idea of the mark, but maybe just mix it with something of your own, you know? TO make it original so people just go all out and accuse you of stealing things when you didn't (I hate it when that happens; it never happened to me, but I read fics that has happened to some good authors out there and it isn't pretty). I just want SOME of the credit if you will be willing to just change it to your accommodations. :D Hope you like this chapter! (It has Sesshomaru in it! Haha) Don't worry, I'll be adding you pretty soon (After I'm done replying to every one else. -Sighs-) Ja ne! Can't wait for your review!

Wolfpup333 (Anonymous): I know (Laughs sheepishly) I had a feeling that people may would be against them, but gladly, not a lot of people did, so I'm relieved. It's just that, even though they had some fight scenes together, I can't help but think they could be cute when put together. They're both hot heated at times and just seeing them do playful bickering makes me giggle uncontrollably. Hope you like this chapter!

icegoddess (Anonymous): (Nods smiling) You're right, she's entering the third stage because there are markings slowly coming out and is already starting to make a design. Glad you love the story! Hope you review!

**sesshyholic:** Here's Sesshomaru! Lol. I already started pouring out on the guilt. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA – (Coughs from a dry throat before continuing) – HAHAHAHAHA!

NOTHAPPY (Anonymous): Yeah, someone is seeing Jaken as a hero in this story! (Giggles) Jaken is partially a hero because he is notifying the eldest child and is trying to take care of her through this ordeal. I KNEW the toad would be good for something someday…(Laughs) And wow…for three weeks? I don't know if I could have bare it like you had. (Shows how much stronger you are than me) I would have cracked. I like the 'spell in reverse' thing, but sadly, it just can't happen in the blink of an eye. I want this to be as real as possible (While still a little bit fairytale because there ARE youkai and every thing IS possible). (Gasps) Don't say that you're not special! (Shakes a finger at her) Everyone is special for something, they just need to find it. (I'm a religious person so I believe that God put us on Earth for a reason and I also believe this one saying…God doesn't give us more than we can handle, it's how we approach it that counts. I always try to think of that when things get down) Oh, I read 'A Means to An End' and I loved it (Is it even finished yet? I haven't looked up on it for a while…) Glad you like the story! Hope this chapter was up to satisfactory:D

**Kohana: **Yeah! I'm always happy when reading that people believe that I got the characters' personalities right with the series. I want this to be pictured as if it COULD have happened within the series…I'm just happy people believe I got them in tuned. (Sniffles) Yeah, I'm on a favorites list! (Jumps around excitedly) Hope you like this chapter!

**Togu: **(Laughs) Just be patient, he'll find out they know after a while; got to get the story's plot further in. And although Chiihiro won't get what she deserves until near the end, it'll be up to satisfactory (Hopefully) for the readers. Hope that'll satisfy you for the time being:D Hope you like this chapter!

**amori kuwabara: **I don't blame you for being uncertain, I have found very sad fics that I really like, but at the same time hate for all the trouble the characters are having. You can see it any either way and I won't hold a grudge against you. It's just that I'm writing this from past experience (Except the story will be of course altered because of it being InuYasha and all…with all the magic and stuff) and for the people that have gone through this. I write this because even though it's painful, it's cold-hard truth that sometimes, relationships can't be saved, but CAN if the two people can sit down ad talk. (Sometimes that doesn't work either) I just hope you read this at least before you make a decision. Just know I won't hold anything against you if you decide not to keep on reading. :D Ja ne!

abc (Anonymous): Glad you love the story! Hope you like this chapter!

**Doll Face Sally: **I have to agree with you, the story would climax better if she DID go through all of the stages, but I can't decide if I want her to or not. Thanks for the review!

kagomebabygirl (Anonymous): (Blushes) Glad you think so! And I'm VERY happy you love the story! Hope you continue reviewing!

? (Anonymous): Glad you love the story so far! Hope you continue reviewing!

**NorikuKitsune: **(Smiles) Sorry! But I can't divulge that kind of information without giving out the plot! (Hides under the murderous glares from other readers) I saw that movie and I must agree, I LOVE that line! Heh heh, the dark side in me is starting to act up. Glad you reviewed! Hope you like this chapter!

**Eternityoftears: **It's alright, it's just somewhat touching that people still want Sesshomaru and Kagome to be together – LOYAL ALL THE WAY! (Laughs) Sesshomaru will find out later! Thanks for the review!

im so sad (Anonymous): Sesshomaru hasn't really chosen (This chapter clarifies that), he's just bordering in between them, confused. Don't worry! There will be romance (I'm tuning down all the angst for just a little while, taking a little break so to speak) and getting them back together I can't say. Just know that the idea is still strong in mind. If you don't want to continue reading, I can't stop you, other than that'll I'll be a little sad I won't hear from you. (I enjoy reading your reviews, you truly understand what Kagome is going through) Well, the decision is yours to make:D

**Iku: **Yeah, glad the story's awesome! Hope you review!

**Lanowen: **Hey, glad to hear from ya. No, InuYasha doesn't know yet because the signals haven't gone out yet to the family members. Hey, glad you like the ending! (I found it kind of funny because I can imagine Shippo doing something like that) Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

-

Well, here it is you goes – YOU GOT SESSHOMARU! Haha! Well, I hope you guys like this chapter because like I said above, it was kind of hard to think out at first and when I started going, I started working my butt off on it. (Hee hee)

Happy reviewing! (Winks)

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE! (Waves her sparklers up into the air)


	12. Sesshomaru's First Nightmare

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I DO own Asahi, (Unfortunately) Chiihiro, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children.

* * *

-  
Chapter 11: Sesshomaru's First Nightmare  
-

* * *

Golden, ember eyes slowly opened just as the rays of light pierced through the darkened skies. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Sesshomaru basked in the shared warmth of him and Kagome as he lied in their large, comfortable bed. Shifting closer to a shivering Kagome, Sesshomaru felt his whole body relax as he felt his mate's steady, but somewhat shallow breaths from her back to his chest. Looking down, his eyes softened when he was met with disheveled black hair. Tightening his arms around her, he brought her closer to his chest for his warmth to transfer to her shivering body from the light chill of the early, October morning.

Placing his chin on top of her head, his eyes flashed to her clock on her nightstand to find it reading 5:00. He had two hours before he usually left to work. Looking down at his mate, he felt both him and his youkai decide on the same thing when eyeing her flushed cheeks and the ever-light perspiration on her forehead. _Screw the office, Kagome needs me here. _With resolve, he lowered his head until he laid it on Kagome's cheek, both of their faces in line with each other. He nuzzled her cheek with faint guilt and sadness. How could he have POSSIBLY missed her becoming sick? How could he have neglected her for as long as he had? Before another question could be summed up, Sesshomaru felt the drowsiness of his body settling in. He relished in the dark curtains of sleep, allowing himself to be swept away and into the land of dreams.

-.-

_**The first thing he saw was darkness surrounding him. Peering around with narrowed eyes, he brought up his right hand, allowing the bright whip to glow on his fingertips. **What the hell is going on? **Was this some kind of sick joke? What was going on? Sesshomaru had the distinct feeling as if he had been swallowed whole…His ears perked up when a distant sound echoing in his sharp ears. Eyebrows furrowing in thought, he lowered his hand and began to listen intently to the sound. He slowly turned his head around, trying to pinpoint its location. When finding the spot in which it was loudest, he set off towards its direction. **_

_**As Sesshomaru continued to wander through the darkness, he noticed that the sound began to get louder and more specific. It sounded like…as if someone…was crying? Raising an eyebrow, he stopped for a moment, wondering once again what the hell was going on. He was for once confused and he did NOT like it. Not one bit. **_

**_It was as if a magnetic force began to tug at the front of his shirt, causing him to walk forward, despite of all of his attempts to swipe at the source as he continued struggling. When coming to a conclusion that he would be taken to the source of the crying whether he liked it or not, he relaxed and allowed the invisible force to tug at him. _**

"**What did I do?" _A woman's voice echoed throughout the dark area, ringing in Sesshomaru's ears. The familiar voice rang a bell in his mind._**

"_**Kagome?" He whispered softly. **_

_**His only answer was consistent sobbing and sniffles. He fastened his walking, causing the invisible tug to lessen as he continued to the source of the crying, his mate. A flash of light burned through his eyes, causing Sesshomaru to hiss and to take a step back on instinct; a claw reached up to shield his sensitive eyes. When sensing that the light had toned down enough, he lowered his hand and looked up.**_

_**His eyes widened.**_

_**A medium-sized mirror floated before him, showing a foggy scene within it. Walking towards the mirror, the image began to grow sharper as he came closer. The image at full view caused his heart to stop momentarily.**_

"_**Kagome…" The faint whisper was almost unheard as he pressed his face to the coolness of the mirror, longing to go in there and stop her from what she was doing.**_

_**Sitting on her favorite stool, Kagome was alone in the mansion in her favorite pink blouse and comfortable black jeans. On the clean countertop were empty bottles of Golden Light, surrounding her as she continued to drink. He watched as she took a long sip, her eyes quenched shut…causing her crystal tears to fall down her smooth, flushed cheeks. His eyes narrowed in worry as she starting coughing, only to take a longer sip from the bottle before calming down her coughs. He watched as she picked up one after another, indulging herself within the liquor. The clock facing her read 12:34 in the morning.**_

"_**Kagome, stop it!" Sesshomaru commanded, feeling uncomfortably helpless as she either ignored him or couldn't hear him before reaching for another bottle.**_

_**Her eyes continued to grow cloudier and glazed, looking unfocused and confused. She hiccupped before continuing to drink, engrossed within her thoughts. **_

"_**Damn it, Kagome…stop!" Sesshomaru angrily slammed his hand against the mirror in an attempt to gather her attention, but to his dismay…it didn't work. **_

**_He watched relieved however, when she unsteadily got up before cleaning away all the bottles of liquor and disposed of them. He watched with alarmed eyes as she swayed heavily as she practically crawled up the large staircase. He watched in confusion as she turned down a hallway away form their master bedroom, only to arrive at Asahi's bedroom. She slowly and silently opened her door to peer inside like a shy little five year old finally going to school. She opened the door fully before walking in, making sure not to get the light to display over her peacefully sleeping face. She shuffled forward to sit by Asahi's bed on the floor. He watched as she reached up to gently swipe her bangs from her face. Kagome stayed there for a few moments, gazing at their daughter before slowly getting up. As she left Asahi's room, she turned around to whisper softly before closing the door gently,_**

"_**Good night…my little morning star."**_

**_With that said, she walked down the hallway and towards their bedroom. When walking in, he watched as tears began anew and was once again traveling down her face. She walked to their bed and laid down on it eagle-spread, facing the ceiling as tears traveled to the sides of her face and onto the pillows underneath her head. It looked as if she was having a small disagreement within her as she stared up above her. She rolled to her side to grasp his pillow, pulling it to her face and whispered brokenheartedly,_**

"_**You already have…" **_

"_**I already have? What is it that this Sesshomaru has already done? Kagome!"**_

**_Sesshomaru glared at the mirror as it glowed bright once again. Shielding his eyes with a hint of annoyance, Sesshomaru glanced up when the light show was done. He took in the new scene as some of the sun's rays began to filter within their room, setting off a soft glow on their tan-white sheets. Kagome laid sprawled across the top on their pillows, her face hidden away. He noticed that she wore the same clothes as she had in the last 'scene'. He watched as she slowly opened her sapphire eye, only to close it with a snap. She slowly rose up to sit on her heels. With her hair disheveled and her face groggy, Kagome looked around before looking at his side of the bed. Fresh tears built up in her eyes before she allowed herself to fall on the pillows headfirst. She gave a disheartened cry before grasping the pillow more firmly to her face and gave a shrill scream, the pillow muffling it. She allowed herself to relax against the pillows and ever the slightest, looked over her shoulder and to the clock on her bed nightstand. She gave a groan at the time it gave before getting up grudgingly._**

_**Sesshomaru watched as she walked to the long, body mirror and look at herself. After a few moments, he watched alarmed as her eyes flashed red before a punch was directed at the mirror. The shattering of glass met his gaze and ears as Kagome tried to reel her youkai back in. When her eyes became a startling blue once again, she gave a curse at the broken mirror before walking away and into the bathroom, no doubt to patch herself up. She picked out a first aid kit from the glass cabinet before her. Taking out a pair of tweezers, she began to prick out all of the shards out of her bleeding knuckles.**_

**What a way to start the day…_Her inner voice echoed around him sourly as she placed the tweezers away to add some gauze before wrapping them with bandages. _**

**_She walked out to have her gaze sadden. He watched intently as she eyed the maid that as cleaning the shards of the destroyed mirror with a sad, apologetic gaze. After a few moments, Kagome walked up to her and helped her with picking up the pieces. _**

"_**M-Milady!" The maid began to sputter in embarrassment and shock as she just noticed her mistress's appearance. As she began to apologize and ramble, Kagome's soft voice managed to pierce through the tension-filled air like a hot knife through butter,**_

"**_Gomen nasai…Onegai, Asumimasen." Wondering what she was talking about, Sesshomaru eyed the maid closely to find dark bruises that were in the form of fingers around the young maid's neck. They were hideous with the welts of raw red and deep purple. _**

"**_W-What? Your majesty?" A gentle look entered her eyes as she repeated herself, where as in he would have snapped at the girl for making him repeat himself (Something he hated to do),_**

"_**I said that I am sorry, please forgive me. Even if I had a reason to be upset, it did not however, give me a reason to attack the assistants within this mansion and for that…I can't help but to be ashamed for the pain I caused you and some others." **_

**_The maid stared at Kagome with a mixed expression, switching through emotions as fast as Kagome before smiling softly at her before picking up the last few shards on the marble floor,_**

"_**There is nothing for you to apologize, milady." **_

_**They both stood, going opposite directions as Kagome went into the closet to change, only to reappear with a light blue blouse on with tan corduroy jeans with her black hair braided. The maid however, hesitated before grasping the doorknob. Both Sesshomaru and the illusion Kagome before him could sense the trouble within her and Kagome asked after clearing her throat,**_

"_**Is there something else you needed?" **_

_**The maid turned towards her, biting her lip in uncertainty before asking softly,**_

"_**May I ask you a few questions, milady, as long as I am not intruding on anything personal?" **_

_**Kagome looked her over, judging on her personality for a few moments before nodding,**_

"_**Yes you may."**_

"_**Did you truly love him? The master, I mean?"**_

**_Sesshomaru glared at the young maid with malice. How dare she question his mate on their love for each other? It was none of her business! This was an insult! His subconscious rose up at the accusations he was mentally firing at the young neko-youkai._**

_But you are the one that betrayed her…you call that love? I believe its called betrayal._

_**Shaking his head with a light growl, Sesshomaru turned to the mirror to hear Kagome's answer.**_

"_**I stood beside him for five hundred years, young one. I had never once regretted my decision of becoming his mate. Because of that decision, I have many prosperous and loving children, even if only one is still with me. It is the knowledge that Sesshomaru and I have made them has made me so proud in my decision as a woman, as a grown up, had decided. To answer your question, yes, I loved him…with all of my heart." **_

_**Instead of feeling flattered and proud at her answer, Sesshomaru surprisingly felt only guilt as her words rang through his mind. He raised a shaky hand to rung through his silver tresses, his golden eyes disappearing as he closed them, his ears perking ever the slightest to show that he was still listening to the discussion before him. He couldn't believe at how sick he thought of himself. **Kagome…what am I doing? What is going on, here? What is this before me? Have these events happened? But that couldn't be, that would mean that you have known…you couldn't have known, how would you have founded out? I was so discreet and silent about this…this can't be real…this just HAS to be illusions.** Sesshomaru was never one to try and lie to himself, preferring to stick to the truth before him and take it as it came. But this…it was too painful to watch and take in that it was real…that it had happened. She was going through so much pain and he wasn't there to comfort her…when in reality, he was the one harming her. This just HAD to be an illusion.**_

"_**And do you still love him? Even if he were to do the unthinkable, even after all he's putting you through – do you still love him?"**_

_**Sesshomaru allowed a small growl to escape him. That damn maid was still questioning her about her loyalty to him (When she should actually be questioning him). Kagome had given her, her answer; she should be satisfied! He looked up, his eyes going sadder as tears began to build up in her beautiful eyes. Those eyes were so sad…broken…hurt…it took all of Sesshomaru's power not to howl in anguish at what he was 'doing' to her. **Let this be an illusion! God DAMN it let this be an illusion!_

"**_Yes. I will, there is no doubt about it. I had told him once that he has my love and forever he shall have it. I told myself that when I made the decision of becoming his mate that I was throwing in all the cards…double or nothing. I know the consequences of what may come, what the obstacles that were to fall ahead of us. I just hope we'll be able to pull through."_**

_**His heart ached at her words. 'I just hope we'll be able to pull through.' She would stay with him…despite all of the things he was putting her through…she would stay with him…because, because she loved him. He closed his eyes tightly before reopening them when the maid continued,**_

"_**Can I make one last, bold statement, milady, before you leave with Lady Asahi and take her to school?"**_

_**Kagome nodded.**_

"_**The master truly does not understand what he has. I guess the saying is true…you never know what you've got until you've lost it."**_

_**Sesshomaru, for once, didn't snap at her. Wrenching himself away from the mirror, Sesshomaru began to walk away from it, despite the invisible tug that became apparent once again, wanting him to continue to watch…to experience…to FEEL the torture that 'Kagome' was going through. **It's a dream…**He thought viciously as he continued to walk away, his eyes cast down to his moving feet, albeit slower for his taste, thanks to that aggravating tug that clasped itself at the back of his shirt. **It's only a bad dream…what the hell? _

_**Sesshomaru turned his head sharply away from a piercing light that flashed before him. Looking up reluctantly and grudgingly, his eyes widened when the mirror reappeared before him, showing Kagome somewhere else, in her room at the chiropractor clinic he had just visited yesterday. Turning around to face the other way, he was inwardly shocked to find the original mirror still there. The mirror projected the same image as the one behind him. **_

**_Against her windowsill, Kagome leaned into it, staring sadly, torturously, and longingly at the open air that separated her in her stuffy room to the undestroyed nature that was reserved for a moving company from the U.S. Her wind chimes played sorrowful music behind her, clinging slowly against each other with every stroke and caress the wind gave as it swept over Kagome's slim form, gently moving her long braid over her shoulder to pile down her back and to her waist. She folded her arms on the ledge before planting her beautiful, pain-stricken face on top of them. _**

_**Clenching his eyes tight, he tried to get rid of her echoing thoughts around him. Baring his fangs, he growled.**_

**I miss him… What did I do to lose him like I am? Am I not beautiful enough? Am I not loving enough? What's wrong with me to have him turn away? What can I do to get him back? I yearn his touch…his eyes…his smile…his love…I miss him so much that it hurts. I want my heart to stop hurting…when will this ache end? My heart yearns for him…calls and aches for him…to be here, holding me within his strong arms, and that he would whisper in my ear and heart that everything will be okay and go back to the ways things were before…why can't he hear it? What happened? What caused us to drift away? I just want to know…I HAVE to know…**

_**"STOP IT!" Giving a roar, Sesshomaru turned away from the heartbreaking picture to walk away and in between the two showing mirrors, causing Kagome's thoughts to come to a screeching halt. He gave a growl when a mirror, in a flash of bright light, appeared before him, mocking him. He stared at the picture, his heart thumping faster as a familiar memory plagued him. It showed the night of when he left after Kagome fell asleep.**_

"_**Sesshomaru!" **_

**_Her cry caused his heart to quench as her eyes snapped open in fear and desperation. The look was enough to haunt him for days. She blinked her eyes confused as she stared shock at the dampness of her pillow. She slowly got up from lying on her side, almost cautiously as if something were to happen at any moment. She faced the wall before her after straightening her posture. Her whole form shook in fear as her hands shakily clasped against the other, trying to steady them as she stared at her lap. She bit her lip in an effort to stop the tears, but to no avail. The tears continued to flow, un-relinquishing their mistress of the misery. Her voice, soft and scared like a five year old afraid of lightning and thunder, asked silently,_**

"_**S-Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru, are you awake?" He winced when she looked to her left where his spot was, only to have her eyes widen in disbelief. Tears escaped from the corner of her eyes as she moved slightly to the side. Tears began to grow heavy as the reality of it started to settle in.**_

_**She gave a heart-wrenching cry as she toppled over to his side, her hands grasping the sheets he was once occupying as tears and sobs wracked through her frail body. She moved her body until she was kneeling comfortably and was sitting on her folded ankles before she leaned forward until her forehead brushed against the comforter. She buried her face into the cloth, hoping to disappear within it. **_

"_**H-He left again! Why…"**_

**WHY!**

_**His eyes narrowed in shock and surprise when she rose to her hands and knees. Her sapphire eyes flickered to red before she threw her head back and gave a long, penetrating, sorrow-filled howl. He clamped his hands over his sensitive ears as her howl echoed around him. A loud banging on their bedroom doors caused him to look up and unclamp his ears as the howl became a disturbed, but distant memory. His eyes widened in recognition as a small, scared voice yelled frantically,**_

"_**Mommy! Is Mommy all right? Please tell Asahi, Mommy so Asahi can help!"**_

**_He watched as she stood up to open the door. The moment she had, Asahi jumped into her arms with fear in her eyes. Kagome cuddled her against her as Asahi clung to her while still holding her favorite pink bunny in her arms. He watched Asahi calm and comfort her, the one thing he should have been doing…but then again, if he hadn't left, she wouldn't have been in this condition in the first place. Lowering his gaze to the ground, he tried to block out their conversation as Kagome took her to their bed and went to asleep together. _**

**_Turning away, he moved to his free exit left and tried running through, only to have the invisible tug to shove him from the front, hard enough to make him skid back a few feet…enough time for another mirror to appear. Looking around, he found that every mirror had the same scene before him. It showed of Kagome and her mother sitting on a park bench, watching the children play – a few bags were littered at their feet. _**

_**Kagome looked over at her mother with a look of admiration. When sensing her gaze, Mrs. Higurashi turned to her with a questioning gaze of her own.**_

"_**How do you do it?" Both Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi looked at her confused before asking the same question that was going through Sesshomaru's mind,**_

"**_How did I do what?"_**

"_**Be so happy, carefree…even after dad…" **_

_**He listened intently this time as curiosity got the better of him. He had always wondered about her father. This subject was the only one Kagome was unwilling to share, other than 'he wasn't very big in my childhood and early preteen years'. He turned his attention to them, listening.**_

"_**You still haven't forgiven him." Mrs. Higurashi's eyes grew soft.**_

"_**How can I?" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head amused.**_

"_**Kagome, you have got to be the only girl I know to hold a grudge for over five hundred years. I accepted what he decided in a time span of twenty years and yet you with you being immortal can not. It simply amazes me seeing as you are the most forgiving girl I ever known."**_

_**Kagome looked away uncomfortably.**_

"_**It's different."**_

"_**How? Tell me."**_

_**Kagome looked up at the sky with a thoughtful gaze.**_

"_**He was my role model…the person I always dreamed to become, I suppose. He was honest, kind, funny, somewhat naïve, yet he was always respected by others…he always told me to follow my dreams, that every dream has a chance of happening." Mrs. Higurashi nodded.**_

"_**And he was right; you got your dream job, the one thing you wanted to become despite of the shortages we had on money for you to go for eight years of college."**_

"_**I know, but still…my whole perspective of him changed when I found out what he did, when I was old enough to understand. He lied mama…to you, to me – to us. You did nothing but love him and cherish him and look what he did, he went for a woman four years his junior."**_

**_There must have been a connection that he hadn't seen because a knowing light came into his in-law's eyes and she smiled secretly at Kagome,_**

"_**Yes, I still love him." Kagome almost looked desperate,**_

"_**Why?"**_

"**_I love him, Kagome, because I know him better and longer than you ever had and probably ever will. The decision he made was his own and I should respect that, despite of the way he did it." A small scowl glanced upon her face before disappearing altogether with a soft, gentle look, "Remember the last thing he said to you?" _**

_**Kagome looked at her shocked,**_

"_**Were you…?"**_

"_**Just answer the question, Kagome." Kagome nodded,**_

"_**Yes, he said something about him not loving you anymore, or at least not in the way you wanted him to."**_

_**Mrs. Higurashi nodded before gazing up at the sky, Kagome following her,**_

"_**It took me years to understand it and even still I can hardly believe how stupid I really was. Kagome, he still loved me…but not in the way I had wanted him to when he left me. I wanted him to love me like a father to a mother and a husband to a wife when truthfully, he still loved me…but in a brother-sister way. It took me a while, but I finally loved him the way HE wanted ME to and when I did, I spent most of my time in trying to find him and his new wife. Let's just say that he was the happiest I had ever seen him when I told him I finally understood what he meant…he was after all always the most cryptic one in his generation."**_

_**Kagome looked away when a crick in her neck began to become a PAIN in the neck.**_

"_**But…he never made a notion to contact us."**_

"_**Wrong again, Kagome. From what I remember, I saw every gift or tuition money he gave you went to your friend or to Souta. If there was something you couldn't give to any of your friends, you gave it to charity. He wasn't exactly happy, hurt would be the right word."**_

_**Kagome shook her head stubbornly,**_

"_**It wasn't the same – "**_

"_**As him coming in person?" Mrs. Higurashi finished. When Kagome nodded, Mrs. Higurashi gave a sigh,**_

"_**Kagome, even though he knew what he did was right, he was afraid…afraid of you."**_

"_**Of me? Why be afraid of me?"**_

_**Mrs. Higurashi looked at her and said firmly,**_

"_**Because he loved you very much and he knew what he did had hurt you badly. You wanted a happy family, but he knew he couldn't give it to you. If he tried to do so, he would only be pretending and he was never one to hide or lie, unlike you. If something big happened to you, you always kept it to yourself, not wanting to burden the people around you, but your father wasn't like that. Just know Kagome, that he did it what was best for everyone – especially for us two, because if he had tried to fulfill your dream, he would have only hurt us even more so than we could ever imagine. Just know that he sacrificed a lot for us."**_

**_Sesshomaru turned away, his fists tightening. So that was it, that was the reason why she never talked about her father…because he was unfaithful to the one person she looked up to, cared for and loved the most…her mother. He thought about the scene as it continued to play as Mrs. Higurashi told her to think about what she said and to give him a second chance. Her past was so frighteningly close into relation with what was happening now. Asahi being her when she was five (Except her being six and all) and him and her being Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi…it was like the events in her childhood were happening all over again. _**

_**Did he want Asahi to hate him for as long as Kagome had hated her father before finding out the truth? Did he want one of his precious little girls to hate him with a passion? Did he want Kagome to be miserable and raising Asahi by herself? Did he want them to just turn friends after five hundred years of marriage?**_

_No…NO. **Looking up, Sesshomaru found his last exit and made a leap for it, only to have the invisible tug wrap around his ankles, pulling him back to where he once stood. Landing on his back painfully on the glass floor, Sesshomaru glared up at the mocking mirror as it glowed before him. They all glowed simultaneously before settling on one picture.**_

_**Kagome wore a nice, form-fitting white blouse that contrasted sharply against her black, obsidian hair that was put into a small ponytail in the back by a three pearl clip. She wore a black skirt with it, ending to just below her knees elegantly. Walking to her favorite blue corvette (He still wondered why she bought a car for herself), she started the engine and began to drive on a familiar route. Sesshomaru turned to a different mirror than the one above him and narrowed his eyes when turning a familiar corner. **Why is she heading to Asahi's school? It's getting dark out and she's going to the school? **Never less, he watched as she walked up to the school with her small, hand purse. The banner that was held outside caused Sesshomaru to groan in realization: Parent-Teacher's Conferences! **_

_**He watched as she collected herself before Asahi's class room to finally realize something. This was the first time that both were unable to come to Asahi's conferences. He shook his head roughly. **This is a dream! It never happened! This Sesshomaru refuses to believe that he has missed a conference! **He turned back to the mirror to find Kagome already inside and inspecting the place since registration. **_

"_**Mrs. Taisho?" Both Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to the voice; Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.**_

**The teacher's a guy?**

_**Sesshomaru was having the same reaction, but at the same time, a different one, he angrily eyed the man. His Kagome was with a man…alone…in a room with no one else…and he wasn't there. A growl started to rise in his throat. His eyes nearly turned crimson right away when Kagome stared at the teacher longer than needed and blushed a pretty shade…a shade that was only supposed to be reserved for him. That was it, once he woke up, he was going to find this teacher guy's name and his social security number and he was going to kill him, dream or not. He couldn't quite remember the man's name and for that, the man should be gracious.**_

"_**Gomen ne." Kagome flushed in embarrassment, causing Sesshomaru to growl at the oblivious teacher. **_

"**_Don't worry about it, Mrs. Taisho; I get it all the time." They both chuckled._**

"_**So…you must be Zuko-sensei?" Sesshomaru frowned at the name. **Got the name, just need the social security number now…**They went to his desk where he picked up a basket with Asahi's name on it. As Kagome shuffled the papers, Sesshomaru found that she was positioned in a way to hide Asahi's grades on them from his view. He scowled to himself, only to have Kagome's thoughts be spoken once again around him.**_

**Sesshomaru would be so proud…**

_**He stopped and hoped for Kagome to stop. The guilt was starting to eat him alive.**_

**If only he'd give her time to show him how smart and talented she is, just like the rest of our children…I just wish he would not neglect Asahi. If he neglected me alone, I would be content, but no…he's neglecting Asahi…**

**Why?**

_**Clamping his hands over his ears, he willed for her thoughts to disappear as he watched her thank Zuko before leaving, still looking at all of her papers. As she walked across the playground, she looked up to find kids playing on the equipment with their parents watching over them with smiles on their faces.**_

**Parents…as in both are there instead of one…**

**_Sesshomaru looked down ashamed, feebly trying to still think that this was all a dream._** _Stop…stop it…_

_**After sitting on the swing set for about a good ten minutes, Kagome stood up, only to have a folded piece of paper fall out of her grasp. She blinked at it a few times in curiosity and confusion.**_

_**"That's strange…" She whispered as she bent down to pick it up. Standing up, she placed the other papers underneath her left arm with her purse. When unfolding it, her heart successfully stopped a few beats, her face going ashen and pale.**_

**She…she knows.**

_**The piece of paper within her hands loosely fell down to the pile of scattered papers that had fallen out from underneath her left arm when it loosened after seeing the picture. Looking closely, Sesshomaru caught a glance of the picture before Kagome stooped down, choking on her tears as she began to pick them up. His heart stopped as well. The picture that Asahi drew was of them in a yet to be perfected heart, but instead of them happy as she would usually draw them, there was a scribbled line in between them, their faces sad and confused. He started to back away, only to have his back hit against the mirror behind him, causing the scene to change just as she was walking hurriedly to her car as she tried to control her tears.**_

_**He looked away at the sight before him. A small amount of moist gathered behind his eyes, just enough to glaze over them. Clenching his fists at his sides, he felt the invisible tug force his head up, making him open his eyes to stare at the scene before him. Empty, Golden Light beer bottles once again surrounded Kagome; all were emptied into the garbage can she put beside her as she started on another one. Her eyes were heavily glazed and unfocused as she stared before her.**_

**How ironic that my favorite beverage would be the color of his eyes. Is there no escaping him?**

**_She tilted the bottle above her, causing the golden liquid in the bottle to glint beautifully. After a few agonizing minutes of watching her consume another bottle, only to start with another, she stood up unsteadily. She walked to the hutch, giggling when catching a snag on the rug while on her journey. By watching her, Sesshomaru could see that she was rather tipsy as she giggled for no apparent reason and how she had tried to open the hutch with the key flipped upside down. She took out a familiar black box and when she reached her seat, she opened it…showing the rosary that InuYasha used to wear all the time. She stared at it in sad contemplation._**

**'Are you sure?' Huh…that was the one thing InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku had asked me before I mated Sesshomaru…hmm…**

_**He watched as she placed the rosary aside to take off her wedding ring. Her eyes grew sadder if possible, tears unwillingly building up in her sapphire gaze. After a few moments of silently thinking, she placed the ring by the rosary and began to drink once again from the Golden Light.**_

_**"Time to push my limit."**_

_**His eyes narrowed yet widened at the same time when she muttered that.**_

_**"No, Kagome!" Sesshomaru ran to the mirror before him and placed his hands on it, wanting nothing more than to go in there and take the new bottle from her. His eyes widened when she started to violently cough.**_

_**"KAGOME!"**_

_**She tried beating on her chest to stop the coughing as she tried placing the Golden Light on the counter top, only in having it tip over, spilling out all of its contents. Sesshomaru watched with shocked, concerned eyes as she began to dangerously sway on the stool underneath her. She grabbed out blindly, trying to find the rosary and the wedding band when she toppled off the chair.**_

_**"Kagome!"**_

_**He watched helplessly when she landed hard on her left side, on the cold tile floor of the kitchen. The wooden stool fell opposite her, causing a loud ruckus to echo among the high walls of the mansion. The wedding band and the rosary slid across the floor until reaching her gaze, having just have snagged them when she fell off. Kagome's tears slipped down one side of her face and onto the tile as she had no energy to get up.**_

_**Sesshomaru fisted his hands in his hair as he backpedaled away from the scene as Jaken and the cook ran (Jaken walked hurriedly) into the kitchen, helping her and calling out her name, trying to wake her up from her dead gaze.**_

**Why do I feel so pathetic and worthless?**

_**Sesshomaru shook his head.**_ _No, you're not, Kagome!_

**I feel as if I have no purpose to live…or to exist.**

_**Sesshomaru glared down at the floor beneath him, the moist in his eyes increasing.**_ _Live, live for us, Kagome! Please, give me a chance!_

**I feel so ashamed and foolish, how could I have allowed things to escalate this far?**

_It's my fault, Kagome! I shouldn't have let things gone too far!_

**I feel so lonely and isolated…as if I'm all alone and no one can reach me…**

_Please…onegai…I'm so sorry, Kagome. Please, let me reach you…_

**No one understands me or the pain I'm going through…**

_I understand now, Kagome! Let me in!_ _**The thought of this being a dream slipped from his brain.**_

**Why do I feel as if I'm to blame when he was the one doing the betraying?**

_I'm to blame! This Sesshomaru admits that he is at fault! Now let me in, Kagome!_ _**Sesshomaru began to pound at the mirror before him.**_

**I feel so torn and sad that I can't explain it in words…does this make me weak?**

_Don't ever think that! You're not weak!_

**Everything I see is darkness, no matter where I turn. It is like I hear everyone laughing and talking around me, but I can't see them…and when I do, I can't reach them in fear of the ground beneath him shattering and I'll be once again in the darkness.**

_Just like I am right now…forgive me…_

**Whenever I try to reach out for comfort…I'm turned away, even from my friends. Why is that? Is it because they are disgusted with me?**

_No, they're not! Why couldn't you turn to me for comfort, Kagome? I would have listened…_

**Why am I always left behind? It is as if somebody is closing the door to my salvation, locking it, and throwing away the key. Will I ever escape this hell?**

_Let me bring you back, Kagome…_

_**Growling when Jaken got her to sleep, he slammed his fist against the mirror.**_

_**Surprisingly…the mirror slowly cracked before suddenly…it shattered into millions of pieces.**_

-.-

His golden eyes snapped open. Lifting his head, he looked around him to find himself back in his and Kagome's bedroom. Relaxing his somewhat labored breaths, he gathered Kagome closer to him for contact, his heart still racing. That dream…Looking down at Kagome, he was relieved to find her still asleep. She still looked flush, but better from earlier this morning and yesterday when he got home. Speaking of which…looking up, he saw that the clock read 9:43. Hmm, he was two hours and forty-three minutes late. Glancing down at the still sick Kagome, he immediately decided to stay home and take care of her until she was better.

As he got up slowly as to not disturb her, he moved to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed for the day. Today, he was going to take care of Kagome; whatever she needed, he would provide. As he showered, the dream involuntarily made presence in his mind.

-

He was going to kick some major whoop-ass; that was what he was going to do. Fidgeting in his seat on the airplane, Shippo continued to claw at the armrests. After finding out what happened between Kagome and Sesshomaru, Shippo had thanked Jaken for telling him before the mark sent signals to the rest of his siblings. Immediately, he went to find Rin, whom was playing with their five year old and their eight year old in the pool behind their house. The moment he told Rin what was happening, she had broken down into tears, sobbing at the discovery. The kids didn't know what was going on because Shippo had whispered it to Rin low enough so they wouldn't hear, but when their mother began to cry, they had scrambled to her and hugged her. When asking what was making Mommy cry, she had replied,

"Grandma and Grandpa are having problems." The five year old still didn't understand, but nodded all the same, knowing that he would find out sooner or later. Their eight-year-old daughter started crying with her mother, crying out 'no' over and over again, getting the hidden message.

After telling their nanny of what was happening, Rin and Shippo got their tickets for the closest flight to Tokyo, which was where they were at the moment. Rin, beside Shippo, placed her illusion-human hand over his own and gave it a comforting squeeze with a watery smile for comfort. Shippo looked at her with sad eyes before wrapping an arm over her shoulders, bringing her to his side despite of the armrest between them. Rin laid her head on his strong shoulder and allowed a few treacherous tears to escape.

She just couldn't believe what was happening…they both couldn't. Shippo stared out of the window over Rin's head and glared out at the white, puffy clouds.

He couldn't believe how pissed he was. When they got there, his 'father' was going to get it for once. He had always dreamed of doing so after being reprimanded and beaten in a fair fight against Sesshomaru, his adoptive father…he just wished the occasion wasn't serious like this.

* * *

Hey guys! Another fast update! Yippee! Now, I was kind of disappointed at the lack of rise to the challenge, but I'm grateful for the ones that tried! You guys were so close! Okay, here they are: 1) The first spoiler was when Chiihiro kissed him, Sesshomaru thought that the feel of her lips against his didn't feel right anymore. 2) When Sesshomaru leaves the building, Chiihiro takes out the picture of Kagome and Asahi and thinks: He still loves HER. This shows that Sesshomaru is going to try and stay with Kagome. 3) During the second memory with the wishing bridge when Sesshomaru wondered if Asahi's coin was still at the top showed that he was becoming homesick. 4) When Sesshomaru goes to try and surprise Kagome at the clinic shows that Sesshomaru still deeply cares for her to try and surprise her with a visit (Since his appearance HAS been less). 5) The last clue was Sesshomaru's youkai whispering 'Go back…home' this means that his youkai is telling him to go back to Kagome, their mate.

**Reviewers:**

**Royal blueKitsune: **Yeah, Shippo made a small entrance near the end! He'll be showing up pretty soon with Rin! Haha, glad you like '…It was Satan's cat.' I could just imagine him saying that about a feline. And I know, it seems kind of weird that dog youkai would keep a cat as pet…I wonder if that would be an insult to neko youkai out there…Heh heh. Hope you like!

**fluffykags: **yeah, thanks for the review! No harm done!

**BrokenSouledPoetess: **Yeah, glad you love it! I think Sesshomaru's going to get his head out of his ass sooner than I and everyone thought as things keep going. Thanks for the reviewer!

**Sesshomarugrl: **Thanks! Hope yours was awesome! (Mine was okay, just a little boring) Thanks for the review!

**Leunra: **Yeah, glad you loved it! I KNEW somebody was going to love him being rude and indifferent with Chiihiro! Haha. Thanks for trying out the challenge! (You're one of the few people that did do it.) I must say that you were close on number two! Sorry, pony won out. (Lol – coughdamnitcough) Yeah, glad Jaken's your hero! Although I like to bash on him at times, I like to give a message to others that he's a good guy on the inside, whether he likes Rin or not, he protects her on his choice (Even if he will die by Sesshomaru's hand if he did), so that just shows that he cares. Thanks for the long review!

Seryu (Anonymous): Well, he thinks Chiihiro doesn't know that he has a wife and daughter while she secretly DOES know about them, but remains looking innocent for her benefit so Sesshomaru doesn't figure her out. I hope this chapter answers your question if his other part loves her. I thought this answered it nicely. Hmm…the last question though I'm a little stuck…um, maybe he forgot? (laughs sheepishly) Hope you like this chapter!

**kagomes pup: **Yeah, I reread it and I have to say…I FRICKIN' HATE IT! Not the idea of the chapter, no. But all of those spelling mistakes…Grr…DOUBLE grr…It was so frustrating to just leave it there posted like that. Thankfully I read this thoroughly for spelling mistakes. Thanks for telling me:D Haha, I know how you feel. I get too lazy at times. Thanks for the review!

ADSV (Anonymous): Yeah, glad you like it! (Claps her hands together excitedly while doing a London Tipton from 'The Suite Life of Zach and Cody': Yeah me!) Glad you liked the flashback! I pride myself one those, those were the hardest to write on because I was trying to catch his playful side while still having him as himself. I'm so glad and happy about your comments on that last chapter, it's just that…I worked hard on that one and I'm very happy someone appreciated it. (Smiles happily) Hope you liked this chapter!

**Demonic Angelz: **Haha, glad you liked Satan's cat…I think I should mention him in later chapters…that would be fun to write on…Sesshomaru sneering at the cat and the cat sneering at him, having a stare down with each other until one of them is distracted. Glad you like last chapter!

**guynh2: **Yeah, glad you like the memories!

**Eternityoftears: **Yeah, another person who likes Jaken position! (Punches her fist in the air happily) Hell ya! Thanks for the review!

im so sad (Anonymous): That 'Go back…' was referring to him going back home with Kagome, Asahi, and everyone because at the end I added: 'Go back…home.' Hm, that question on Sesshomaru not sniffing Chiihiro for a lie (Because he was vamped on trying to find that picture) while he tried to find deceit in Jaken, that one stumped me. I guess I missed up on that part – thanks for pointing that out! Well, 'Ace Venture: When Nature Calls'…I just watched that hilarious movie because I was sick of sitting in my room, staring at the chapter wishing for it to be typed on its own because my brain was dead at the moment. That movie only helped in getting my imagination up and going. (Laughs sheepishly) Don't worry about Kagome! I'm working out a plan to get her back to her usual ass-kicking self. (Hell ya!) Thanks for the review!

Wolfpup333 (Anonymous): Hey, you are one of the few with Leunra that has tried to figure out the spoilers! Good guess on the secretary, I think I may have forgotten to add that to the list of spoilers above before going on to the reviews, but…at least YOU know! (Laughs) Thanks for the review! (P.S. – The mark is only acting up, it's supposed to burn in the first place…I'll explain why she got sick later. She isn't turning human yet, you know this because of the spoilers I gave up above. :D

**mistress yume: **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

Angel2005399 (Anonymous): (Laughs at the insult names that Angel2005399 made up) Oh, those were RICH! Never thought of that! Hey, glad you're a loyal reader, that always brightens my day to hear that someone always happens to check my stories! (Excuse me, feeling warm and fuzzy at the moment – lol) Haha, yeah the story would go further, but I'm not firing Chiihiro yet. (Oops, wasn't supposed to say that…) Thanks for the review!

**SesshomaruCrazy: **Sorry, I'm not classified to tell if Chiihiro knows about Sesshomaru being a demon, it would give away part of the plot. (Smiles apologetically) I'll just say that she knows about a few things more than a human should. (Just to get you guessing) And the question about Kagome and Sesshomaru's marriage of five hundred years and their love, I can't tell ya because it interlaces with the plot. (Sheesh, I can barely answer questions anymore, you guys are starting to catch the subtle spoilers I'm giving in here (I just don't tell anyone there are spoilers in there, but I do plant some in). :D Thanks for the review!

**kimbie-animegal-saskanechi-sakyan4ever: **YES! You got one of the spoilers! (Throws confetti around happily) You're one of the few people with Wolfpup333 and Leunra that have tried to solve the spoilers! You've got one! And no problem, I like to talk to people. Hope you review!

**NorgePrincess Alexandra Noel: **(Pouts) I was wondering why there wasn't a long reply. (Sighs sadly) I was looking forward to it, but I understand when that happens. There's a risk any moment when you try to get on the computer when you aren't supposed to. (Got caught a few times I will grudgingly admit) Hoebeast? I wonder how she got that? What does that mean? (I never heard of that before, just curious:D) And yes, I did get the image of Achika Tanomi from McGonagall! (Laughs) I was just like, I need to create a character that's strict like Sesshomaru and is straight to business and then when I glanced at my bookshelf, I saw my Harry Potter books I was just like: McGonagall! She's PERFECT! Sorry I hadn't added you on (I'm trying to, believe me…it's just that I've been swamped with getting ready for my last soccer tournament -that's this weekend- which is why I updated so quickly.) yet, I'll try to before I leave for my last soccer tournament! (FINALLY!) Hope you had a great Fourth of July!

(P.S. – Oh, and when are you going to update 'Only a Best Friend Knows How to Comfort You'? I'm kind of itching to continue with it. (Laughs sheepishly)

**Kohana: **Oh…well, that's strange. (Not to be insulting, it's just, I never encountered that. Hm, it's a first! Haha) Yeah, glad you liked the flashbacks! I worked hard on those. Thanks for the review! Man, you sound busy with your tests! Hope you do all right!

**kar00: **Yeah! Glad you like last chapter! Hope this one was good!

**Megumi-san: **Aw, don't cry! (Gives tissues) Haha, you're right. Maybe we should disfigure her face so she looks like what she is on the inside? (Laughs diabolically) Thanks for the review!

? (Anonymous): I have to agree, Sesshomaru deserves every bit of guilt and sadness, sees how Kagome felt! Thanks for the review!

IMACOWARD (Anonymous): What I meant by Kagome saying 'how can you be so sure' it was like she was asking how do you know you'll be able to resist leaving her and going back to HER. Confusing, but yes. Yeah, I thought some people would think Kagome was the one saying 'go back', but truthfully, it was Sesshomaru's youkai doing that. And you're right, Kagome needs to get back on her feet. Luckily, thanks to you and some others for helping me, I have come up with a plan to get her back up on her feet. It's just not the way you'd think it would be. (Smiles wickedly) Well…(puts on a thoughtful look) I know that Sesshomaru is probably a couple centuries older than Kagome, but I think he is probably in human years 24 where as she's twenty. Not mid-life crisis yet. (I'm telling ya, just insult the guy and call him he's only jealous that he 's old and your more beautiful, he'll be insulted cause no guy likes to admit they're getting old. (I should know) Heh heh, thanks for the long review!

Doll (Anonymous): Thanks for the review! I think I may have her go through the stages, but it won't be for a while. (Sorry) Hope you like this chapter!

abc (Anonymous): Hope you like this chapter!

AMBER (Anonymous): Hey, don't think that! I love replying to those who enjoy my stories! Who cares if I have to read them over? I'm just happy you did review and WOW, you're mom is SesshomaruCrazy? Cool, wish my mom shared a same interest as in anime wise, but sadly…(Sniffs dramatically for effect) we're two worlds apart…I must agree, I hated myself at first for starting this because just thinking of Sesshomaru cheating on Kagome did not very well appeal to me, but the story wouldn't leave my mind so I just started writing it. You're no nuisance! Hope you review! Thanks for this! Hope you like this chapter!

ME (Anonymous): (Laughs) Sugar rush? If so, where can I get it? I want to be that happy for once. (Sighs) Whenever I'M happy my friends look at me as if I'm crazy. (Pft) Hey, thanks for the review for 'Work that Razor'! Glad you like it! Humor is not my forte, but I like to dab into it, especially if it's something I know how to work with (Example: Kakashi and his pervertedness). Thanks for the LONG review! Hope you review again!

**Strawberrylover: **Oh well, sorry you didn't at least try. I would never laugh at an attempt to find something, there's a lot of spoilers in there, I only just named some of the most important ones. Chiihiro knows he's married, but she's keeping him from knowing that she knows that he has a family of his own. (Confusing, but yes) Thanks for the long review! I DO feel privileged. I mean, you reviewed before and they were never this long! (Laughs, not meaning to sound rude or anything, just a surprise is all) Hope you like this chapter!

**The-redwolf42: **Well, here's the spoilers. And no, that wasn't Kagome's mom (I think her actual name in the series is Kun-loon, but I'm not sure), that was just another one of my millions of OC's that applied for the job and 'I think we have a winner' Sesshomaru means: I think we have a replacement for the job, although he has Chiihiro as a secretary already. Well, Shippo is on his way with Rin (They're going to kick some ass, hell ya!). They're confrontation will come within a few chapters. Thanks for the review!

**Lanowen: **Haha, glad you liked Mio! She's another one of my favorite OCs (She's in my other story, 'Scars' near the beginning after the prologue) I couldn't resist in putting her in. And just so if other people read your review, just know that when Kielo thought that they may be related, they've known each other for a few centuries because Mio is one of Miroku and Sango's children. (Hence where she was unaffected at being caught dirty talking by Sesshomaru). Miroku rubbed off on her…Thanks for the review!

Not Easy (Anonymous): I see where you're getting at, you're right. Sesshomaru can be hated more because of what he said about Kagome and Asahi (I could only weep in despair if poor Asahi was ever to find out he said that to someone else…oh god, I will break down crying if I had to write that…) And I'm already thinking about having Sesshomaru see Asahi's picture (He saw it in a dream, hence he thought it was just made up and the picture doesn't exist) by accident. Thanks for the review!

**Inuyasha'sChic: **(Miss Artemis laughs her head off at the comments as Sesshomaru, peering over her shoulder, narrows his eyes at them dangerously) Hahaha, thanks for the two reviews! (Turns to Sesshomaru) Maybe you will be singing: I'm half the man I used to be! HAHA!

**Togu: **I don't think I'll let him see the mark yet, he would know instantly what was going on (Our Sesshomaru is sharp, have to remember that). Haha, thanks for the review!

REDWOLF (Anonymous): Wow, a lot of questions…but that's okay! I like answering questions, as long as I can answer them without revealing the plot. Okay…I'll start from top to bottom: Yes, that was Kagome thinking 'how can you be so sure?' she meant that how do you know you'll be leaving him once again when I least expect it? Yes, sadly, Sesshomaru thinks it's a flu. (Dumb butt, that's what he is at times). Yeah, another person pointed that out about why he didn't try to catch a lie in her scent as he did with Jaken and I must admit I missed up on that, thank you and that other person for pointing that out:D Hmm…true, that guy could work (But it seems Mio has her claws sunk into him, anyone else in mind as a backup?). Surprised that their children don't work there? Are you talking about Tenseiga and Tokijin Enterprises or living in Tokyo? I'm a little confused. For Sesshomaru, time has past by quickly, so he would think that he hadn't been gone for that long. (Stupid dumb butt…) And no, Kagome wasn't telling his youkai to go away or Sesshomaru himself, that was Sesshomaru's youkai telling him to go back to Kagome, to their mate, to go back HOME. Well, thanks for the long review! Hope I answered most of your questions! If not, just tell me and I'll answer them! Hope you like this chapter!

-.-.-.-

Phew ,that took a while. Anyways, I apologize DEEP time to you guys, but I updated quickly because I will be gone for a few days at a soccer tournament and I did this as a 'sorry' gift. Again, I apologize! (This is my last tournament just to let you know, so after the tournament, I'll be dedicated to this as much as I can)

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – See that tiny blue-purple button in the left corner? Yeah, that one…PUSH IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK DAMN IT! (LAUGHS)

Ja ne!


	13. A Dark Discovery

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I DO own Asahi, (Unfortunately) Chiihiro, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children.

* * *

-  
Chapter 12: A Dark Discovery  
-

* * *

Okay…what the hell was going on? 

Kagome looked at the tray on her lap to the standing Sesshomaru beside her. Looking down at the tray, Kagome analyzed the food. Bacon…scrambled eggs…some buttered toast…milk…oranges… and some pieces of watermelon…yep, everything looked normal there. Glancing around, Kagome surmised that the room looked the same with the marble floor sparkling from recent washing, the white curtains slightly fluttering from the light crack of the opened bay window as the late October wind swept through the stuffy room, and everything from what they owned was in its exact place as it was before – even the sheets beside her were folded into place. Looking over to her right, she noticed a figure that was patiently looking down at her, golden eyes expectant. Her eyes widened as her groggy mind finally registered the figure.

Oh yeah, she KNEW there was something out of the norm this morning – Sesshomaru was here.

Her eyes widened even more. _Wait…Sesshomaru is here? _

Unbelievingly, she blinked her eyes a few times, believing that she wasn't seeing right yet since she had just woken up and that she was just probably hallucinating. Rubbing her eyes for extra caution, she was surprised when the image of him didn't disappear. _Hmm…so he IS real…_

"Sesshomaru?" She asked questioningly. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Looking at her alarm clock, her eyes widened at the time displayed: 11:50. _Holy shit, how long was I out? _Before she could think anything else, she heard Sesshomaru's deep voice for the first time in what felt like years,

"Eat."

Kagome gave a surprised 'eep' when she felt Sesshomaru turn her head, softly, but firmly to before her at her tray until a set of chopsticks was displayed before her vision, waiting to be taken out of his hands. She stared at the food in contemplation. Could she eat? Sure, her youkai hadn't sent any grotesque images yet, but that was only because she was still in shock of seeing their mate here. At the moment, Kagome felt nothing stomach wise…it was as if it was just saying…blugh. Eyeing the food, Kagome tried to see if she would be able to get something down. Hesitantly, she picked up a slice of orange.

A vision of the orange turning into a slab of raw, human meat, smothered in blood made Kagome drop the piece of fruit as if it burned her. Her cheeks gained a light tinge of green as she moved the tray further down her lap and away from her. She shook her head stubbornly,

"I'm not hungry."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her obvious behavior. One moment, she's looking at the food as if it was going to jump at her, then she cautiously picked up a fruit as if at any moment it was going to bite her, and then she dropped it as if it stung her. How strange…From what he understood, she had over a day's worth of sleep; she should be starving by now.

His eyes narrowed ever the slightest.

He had seen the hopeful gleam that entered both of her eyes when she had picked up the orange slice, so he knew she was hungry. Whatever had caused her to change her mind would have to stop now. He had heard from passing servants this morning as he had walked back up to their room with her breakfast that they were hoping that she would eat this time – Sesshomaru easily concluded that this has been happening for a while. Why Jaken or any other servant for that matter hadn't told him of this before hand, he didn't know, but demands would be made later when Kagome got better. His mate hasn't been eating and it was his duty to make sure she did.

"You will eat." He placed the chopsticks before her once again.

Kagome frowned at the chopsticks, her stomach twisting uncomfortably. Peering up at him, she frowned even more so at the determined expression he wore.

"I told you, Sesshomaru, I'm not hungry."

She narrowed her eyes at his response,

"And this Sesshomaru doesn't care; you are going to eat."

She scowled at him; he folded his arms. Kagome pointedly moved the tray down her legs until it reached her ankles, her arms folded across her chest. She and her youkai growled inwardly at the same time as Sesshomaru merely slid it back up her covered legs until it reached the middle of her thighs once again. She picked up the tray and placed it on her night stand before curling up her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She gave a smug smirk until Sesshomaru took the tray, sat himself just a foot away from her and placed the tray on his lap. His smirking golden eyes irked her to no end as they usually did when they reached a disagreement and she was on the losing side.

"Sesshomaru, I'm telling you! I. AM. NOT. HUNGRY!"

He frowned at her,

"You are going to eat something whether you like it or not; there are no options, Kagome. You are sick and in result, you need food to get you better."

_Oh, so happy that you FINALLY care – NOT! _Kagome thought sourly as she hugged her legs closer to herself.

"You're not to leave this bed and this room until this Sesshomaru sees that you have eaten. No eaten food, no leaving room. End of discussion."

Kagome gaped at the deadly serious Sesshomaru for a few moments in pure shock. How dare he? How DARE he? He had no right! Before she got sick, he couldn't give a damn if she was even present on the planet let alone in his life and when she's finally sick for just ONE day, he deems himself worthy to order her around? After all the crap she's been going through, with him gallivanting with some GIRL (Whom she still had to figure out by the way)? Her youkai growled at the way they were being ordered around and Kagome had to agree. _Oh, no you fucking don't!_

"What if I need to go to the bathroom?" Her anger was barely in check as she gritted out her question through clench teeth. Sesshomaru coolly glared back at her,

"Denied." Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief once again. She snapped her mouth back up when she found out that she was gaping at him.

"B-But – what if I wet the bed or burst my gallbladder or something!"

Sesshomaru shrugged,

"That is not my problem."

Her youkai howled angrily at their mate's nonchalance.

"What if I need to take a shower or a bath?" She practically hissed out.

"Denied." His eyes were emotionless as she exploded,

"WHAT?"

Kagome hit the mattress beside her in childish anger, her pale cheeks gaining a light hint of angry blush. Sesshomaru folded his arms and told her as if she was an uncomprehending child,

"This is your fault, Kagome. You're refusing your body nourishment; this Sesshomaru thinks that no access to luxuries such as warm water or relief is a fair trade for starving your body when it needs the food the most."

Kagome's eyes began to tear. She was fucking sick for god's sake! Why couldn't she bathe? It was healthy for her! She couldn't help it if she and her youkai did not agree to the same things to eat! He just didn't understand at all, not a bit! He was born with a youkai within him, she was GIVEN one damn it! This wasn't fair!

"You're being unfair!"

"Iie, I'm not. I'm just being what you are being at the moment."

Kagome immediately saw after he stopped pointedly that he was waiting for her to ask what, knowing that she would ask anyway in her anger.

"And what would _that _be _Sesshomaru_?"

"Uncompromising." Her hands clenched her arms tightly until her knuckles grew white, her claws digging into her flesh until little, red crescent moon marks were left behind.

"I am NOT being UNCOMPROMISING! YOU'RE just being HARD HEADED! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW I'M FEELING? You're never here and you're sure as hell not me! I'm not FUCKING HUNGRY, NOW LEAVE ME BE!"

Unknowingly to the two, the black marks around her crescent moon on her shoulder, which was hidden underneath her pajama top, began to grow slowly, inching into new curves.

"And most of all…YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"

Breathing heavily, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru with blazing anger evident in her eyes. Waiting for her heart to calm down, Kagome thought of what she just did. She had just yelled at Sesshomaru…the third time she had ever yelled at him with such uncontrollable anger. And it felt good…

Her attention went back to Sesshomaru when he coolly stood up from his sitting position. He placed the tray and chopsticks there and said emotionlessly,

"Like I said before, you are not to leave the bed or this bedroom until you have eaten. I shall send for a servant to watch over you."

_A GUARD DOG? _

She glared at her mate as he stiffly left her. No regret for once entered her heart as she watched him leave the room after locking it. Sesshomaru deserved it. It was cold hard truth: he was never here anymore. He had no right whatsoever to do what he just did…taking away her freedom like that. Bowing her head, Kagome hugged her legs closer to her and placed her forehead on top, tears of anger and hurt rolling down her face.

"He had no right…" She sobbed as his actions finally hit home to her. "He HAS no right…"

-.-

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him with hardened eyes before walking away stiffly to his study, ignoring Asahi's gleeful shouts and Jaken's horrified cries that echoed among the mansion. When reaching his study, he slammed his door sharply, making the sound echo above that of Asahi and Jaken's noises.

_**You're never here!**_

Reaching his desk he swiped his arm across the top in blind anger as her words repeated within his head. The crashing of glass meeting the floor never disrupted his train of thoughts.

_**You're never here!**_

When he had smelt her tears, he knew that he had stood out of line, but he had to find a way to make her eat, he had to…it was the right decision, wasn't it? He thought she would cave under not being able to go to the bathroom or bathe, but apparently…he didn't look over the fact that she would rebel. Not like Chiihiro…

He froze at the thought.

Not like Chiihiro…NOT like Chiihiro.

Slowly, he brought his arm back to his side, trying to calm down. When he did, he walked around his desk and carefully through the scattered objects. He picked up a framed photo that showed him, Kagome, and everyone that they've known for centuries at the beach on Kagome's 513th birthday…seven years ago. Looking at her smiling face as she played beach volley ball with some of the other grown up children and Kagura, Sango, and Ayame, he tried to imagine that day…

"_**Come on, Sessho! You know you want to play!"**_

Her smiling face…

"_**Try it, it's delicious! Thank you Ayame-chan!"**_

Her laughter…

"_**Ha ha, thank you so much for the gifts, I loved them!" **_

Her playful attitude…

"_**Come on Sessho, join me in the water!"**_

As he sat down in his chair, Sesshomaru held the photo before him, thinking over his time with Chiihiro on the coast of that same beach…that one day he played hooky from work. Sesshomaru stared back up into the ceiling and thought it over. Not once did Chiihiro do anything spontaneous or exciting; she always sat there at the back of the boat playing it safe where as Kagome he would know immediately would go up to the front of the speed boat and enjoy the light spray of the sea as it flew in the air along with the wind as it played with her tresses, making her laugh joyously at the thrill. Not once did Chiihiro take off her shoes where as Kagome would have immediately taken them off and wiggle her toes into the sand when they reached land. She didn't try making him join her in building as something as childish as a sand castle, she had just walked calmly beside him without saying a word unless it was about work or how beautiful everything was…nothing else. Kagome on the other hand would talk as long as she wanted for both of them, asking his opinion, making him laugh at times, and making him feel as if his opinion mattered to her.

He closed his eyes, massaging his forehead,

"What have I been doing?"

Getting up, Sesshomaru carefully slipped out the picture form the broken frame and laid it in his first drawer before gathering all of the glass shards and emptying them into the trash can beside his desk. Bending down, he picked up the papers and books he had carelessly tossed off of his desk with no remorse. He couldn't help but to feel disgusted at his sudden rage when Kagome had done nothing but tell the cold-hard truth. He was never here anymore. Standing up straight, he frowned. How long has he been gone? Really, how long?

Placing the pile in his arms on his desk unceremoniously, Sesshomaru took out his little agenda and went to the calendar. When estimating around the day in which he had first started seeing Chiihiro more than he should have…Sesshomaru's eyes widened in disbelief. _There…there must be a mistake…_

His calendar told him he was gone for FIVE months! There was no possible way, no way at all…But it was right there. The little booklet fell from his hands and onto the desk below with a small thump. Sitting on his chair, Sesshomaru looked before him with an unreadable expression, his eyebrows furrowed downward ever the slightest in concentration. _It couldn't have been that long already, could it? _The longer he thought on it, the more he didn't like it. How could so much time pass by and didn't know it? It still felt to him as if it was just a few days after he had first met Chiihiro, but five months have passed in a blink of an eye. In youkai terms, five months were nothing, but for him not to notice at all…was always a time to be concerned.

"Something isn't right…"

The need to see his daughter overtook him.

_**You're never here anymore!**_

Blocking out Kagome's outraged cries, Sesshomaru walked out of the study and down to where Asahi and Jaken were messing around in, which happened to be in the kitchen. When reaching it, he found that both youkai were wearing aprons. Asahi's black and silver hair was tied back in a ponytail as she happily followed Katsuki's directions in rolling the dough in a perfect ball so it would be easier to roll it over with the pin. Jaken, standing on a high stool was trying (From the light purple color on his face) to stir a bowl of dough. Katsuki with his emerald hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck was scolding Jaken for using too much sugar while congratulating Asahi at perfecting the 'rolling-dough-technique' at the same time. In his apron, Katsuki was the first to see him. His pure white eyes widened in surprise before he bowed deeply before him,

"Late morning, your majesty; has Kagome-sama eaten anything?"

The light hope threaded among his words kept Sesshomaru from snapping at him with frustration. It appeared that the cook was concerned for his mate; he could already tell he was a loyal servant like Jaken, even if he had been working under them for a little over fifty years.

"Unfortunately, she is not being agreeable at the moment." The hopeful look in Katsuki's eyes diluted and he gave a sigh.

"Go back to what you are doing."

Katsuki nodded and went back into the kitchen where Asahi and Jaken were having an argument. Sitting on a stool, Sesshomaru watched them, his elbows propped on the countertop, his hands lacing. Looking over Asahi, Sesshomaru noticed she was slightly taller since he had last given her an inspection. Her eyes gained more knowledge without sparking out the child-like innocence within her. Her skin was tanned, showing she was outside most of the time; her body had not matured much to his relief. Her hair was longer, reaching to just underneath her derriere – the silver stripes in her obsidian hair gleamed against the casting rays from the window before her as she worked on circling the big, unshaped ball of dough in her hands. Her tiny pink tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth in determination as her little hands worked hard. His gaze softened – she had gained a trait from her mother, a trait he found adorable.

_Just how much have I missed? _

Looking at his old retainer, Sesshomaru's eyes lost the soft look, but they hadn't exactly hardened…just contemplative. He was…older than from what he remembered. His green skin looked darker, showing old age. His eyes seemed more bulgy and wide as he unwillingly took Katsuki's abuse, yelling back hoarsely at him in anger and stubbornness. _Even with a few centuries left in him, he's still yelling at the top of his lungs. _Sesshomaru thought with an inward smirk as Katsuki began yelling back at Jaken.

Getting up, Sesshomaru left the kitchen after having enough pain for his ears. Putting his hands in his jean pockets, Sesshomaru walked slowly and meaningfully through the mansion in a casual stroll, making sure to look at everything with remembrance and familiarity. Everything was the same way he had left it…sort of. The paintings were clean and clear of dust, the vases were replaced however, with new flowers of yellow roses and some lilacs, causing a pleasant scent to wash through the long hall he was walking down on. The tall windows on his right side displayed beautiful features of the backyard in all its glory in the late morning. Stopping at one of the tall windows, he glanced down at the beautiful scenery that was still preserved. This was all that was left (Besides parks) of the beautiful glory of Feudal Japan…two acres of land behind the mansion. It inwardly saddened and angered him at how the endless hills, plains, mountains, and meadows have been reduced to just above extinct.

Turning away, he began walking once again down the hall, surveying the rooms. Entering the library, he walked amongst the rows of books and scrolls that they had, breathing in the smell of paper. He wondered how long it was when he just sat down and read a book for the joy of it, not a document or a policy, but for enjoyment. Raising a hand, he ran the tips of his fingers across the binds of the books as he casually walked on, twisting through the corners of the large library until he reached the place where the fireplace was. Walking to his easy chair, he closed his eyes at the soft exterior as it rubbed coolly against his warm skin comfortably. Leaning back, Sesshomaru felt himself relax completely within it, mentally thanking Kagome for giving it for his birthday five years ago. The thought of her name made his eyes snap open.

Oh, shoot…Kagome.

Sighing, he rubbed his temple, frustrated; frustrated from her not eating and at him for handling the situation wrongly. Leaning his head back more comfortably, he closed his eyes and began to think of the issue without his hand leaving his temple. After a few long moments of thinking, he came to one conclusion…she was right – he was never here anymore. The way he had handled the situation was proof of that. He had never acted like that before, taking away her freedom and rights to luxury as he did. If he was in her shoes, he would have instantly killed the person whom would try to do it – he was surprised Kagome had only yelled at him. Raising the recliner into a sitting position, Sesshomaru stared into the depths of the empty fireplace.

This was…their first fight (And major bump when concerning Chiihiro). The only thing that they had ever fought about was the dating of their daughters or their second son taking on a human (That had angered Kagome the most when Sesshomaru had been ready to dismiss the mating and marriage). They would bicker at times like all couples usually did, him complaining about having to go to the mall with her whenever she wanted to go, her complaining that she got less sleep because of him not taking care of the baby at night (When it was his turn), usual stuff like that. Never something like this.

Standing up, Sesshomaru made the decision to apologize despite of his actions being of concern and for her health. He just wanted to be back on good terms with Kagome again. Walking out of the library, Sesshomaru's nose met the delicious aroma of cookies exiting the oven downstairs. He gave a small smile when Asahi made a loud 'Aww' when Katsuki scolded her for trying to take a cookie before lunch. Which reminded him…

Passing by the grand staircase, Sesshomaru walked to their doors and went through them. He rolled his eyes at the sight. The servant he had sent to watch over her was inside a floating ball of miko energy. It was somewhat comical to see the servant yelling and thumping against the ball, but no sound protruding to the outside. From the corner of his golden eye, he saw a light creeping from the crack of the door, some steam leaving underneath. He moved to open the door when the door opened for him before he even touched the doorknob. A frightened, but angry Kagome stood before him in a small silk robe.

Hmm…something didn't quite feel right even at the arousing picture of her wearing a silk crème robe that ended only about half a foot from her hips.

-.-

Screw him and his stupid commands, there was no way she was going to just sit here in bed all day when she needed relief and a good, hot, relaxing bath to calm her nerves. Picking up the tray, her upper lip curled upward in disgust as images ran through her mind. She tossed the tray away from the bed, reveling in the loud crash of metal hitting against marble, the food skipping across the floor. Swiping the covers off of her sticky body, Kagome bit her lip in concentration as she weakly moved her legs to the side. She gave a whimper as her muscles in her thighs and calves screamed in protest against the action. There was light perspiration on her forehead when she got her small, dainty feet against the cool marble floor. A happy moan escaped her this time from the contact of coolness against her overheated skin.

Biting her lip, she pushed upward with as much strength that she had left. She gave a small cry at the horrible feeling – it felt as if all of her tissues and tendons were breaking and snapping in half. Eyes watering from the sensation, she shuffled forward, keeping mind to have a hand against the wall at all times. When reaching the bathroom door, she looked over her shoulder wearily to look at her closet, debating if she should risk falling down and remaining helpless on the floor until Sesshomaru's little 'guard dog' came in. Shaking her head, she decided not to risk it and wrapped her hand around the handle of the bathroom door. Opening it, she gave a watery, but victorious smile as her gaze met the sparkling clean bathroom.

_Thank god! _

Even though she was given a bath last night from the servants, she already felt sticky and positively gross. It was as if she felt dirty and contaminated – she wanted to at least TRY to wash away the illness from her body and feel CLEAN. Thankfully the sweating had gone down to the smallest minimum, only starting when she exerted force or pressure on her body. She had been afraid at one point that if she wouldn't be bale to use her arms or legs at all, she would have been reduced to having…dare she say it – SPONGE baths.

Cringing at the thought, Kagome didn't hear the entrance to the bedroom door open until a shocked voice accompanying a clattered tray, resounded through the air,

"MILADY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE – ACK!"

The moment the tray had hit the ground, Kagome with her heart racing miles a minute, had whipped around despite of her aching muscles, and gave a flick of her wrist at the male servant. Gasping between breaths, Kagome stared shocked at the equally shocked servant as he floated within his own little 'bubble'. She gave him an apologetic smile before heading back to the bathroom, ignoring the added food all over the floor with the two trays. His shouts and thumps were dulled thanks to the bubble.

_At least I'm not sick enough to use my miko powers. _

With a happy, but pained smile on her face, she shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door behind it – she gave a satisfied smile at the soft 'chink' when the lock slid into place.

But for extra measures… 

Placing her hand forehead, she placed her palm spread out against the wooden door and chanted under her breath. A small smile entered her face when all around the door glowed a light blue in a seal.

"Now, to my bath."

Shakily, Kagome unbuttoned her top pajama part as she sat on the edge of the tub; the large faucet behind her continued to exhale hot water and into the large tub. Humming underneath her breath to keep her mind off of wondering thoughts, she tossed the warm, sticky pajama top into a corner, which was followed by her bra and socks. The pants were tricky to get off. Halfway through getting it down her bottom, Kagome gave an 'eep' when she tried to stand up halfway so that the pants would fall to her ankles – what succeeded in happening was her collapsing halfway getting up and slipping on the smooth, slippery edge of the tub. Whipping her arms around frantically, Kagome gave a sigh of relief when her hands caught up against the wall. Her chest ballooning from her panic attack, Kagome hunched her arms and pushed herself awkwardly from the wall. Stumbling forward, Kagome gave a firm grasp on the edge of the tub beside the outer of her knees.

Kicking her damned pajama pants off, she, this time, carefully slipped her underwear off and happily tossed them away. Lifting up her right leg gently, she winced as her muscles clenched violently in protest at the action. Biting her lip, she lifted her left leg and together, placed her feet gently and slowly into the hot tub. Giving an appreciated hiss, she slowly slipped in. When sitting down fully in the tub, the water reached her chest. Reaching forward, she turned the faucet off when the water reached only two inches from the curved edges.

Leaning back against the light slope in the back of the tub, Kagome gave a happy sigh as steam rolled upwards all around her.

Now THIS is a bath… 

After a few moments of just resting in there at peace, Kagome cracked her eyes open ever the slightest and reached for a small washrag from the hanger beside her. Clasping onto the red cloth, she dunked it into the water for a few good measures so that it was completely soaked before applying a scented body wash on it. Instantly, the smell of lilacs hit her senses. Giving a pleased sigh, she lathered the cloth and gently began to rub her aching sores.

This is so heavenly… 

Running the cloth under water over her curved calf, her toned thigh, and her flat stomach, she traveled on upwards to trace lovingly along the long black curve that ran across her chest, underneath her collarbone…

Her eyes snapped open even wider than they were and stared at the mark in shock and fear. Looking downwards, she found a seductive black curve, almost like a gentle wave, flow from her left shoulder until it touched the right side of her collarbone. Looking over to her left shoulder, she craned her neck away from it to get a better look. Her eyes widened in fright at all of the markings that continued to grow from her mating mark that Sesshomaru gave her.

"What's happening?"

She quickly stood up, causing the water to sway dangerously from side to side, causing it to go over the edge of spill onto the marble floor. She didn't pay any heed to that or the pain coursing through her body. With her long hair sticking to her body and her body splashes water all over the place, she grabbed her short, bathrobe and wrapped it around her. Shuffling to the mirror, she tugged down the left side of her collar to gape at the mark that was ever so slowly growing. Tears began to build up in her frightened eyes as she turned around. Grabbing a mirror from the drawer, she brought it to above her head so she could get a good look at her back after allowing the robe to fall to the ground around her.

"Oh…my…god…"

She dropped the mirror, causing it to shatter around her. Placing her hands over her mouth, she knelt down to her robe and stood up. Glancing over her shoulder fearfully, wishing for all of this to be a dream. When seeing the dark strokes and curls that had spread to half of her back, Kagome gave a small cry of despair.

What's going on? What's happening to me? What's happening to my mark? How did it get this way?

Millions of questions ran through her mind as she tried to think up of a natural and logical explanation to this…to come up with nothing. The sound of a door opening and closing caught her attention. When finding out that it was Sesshomaru's aura, Kagome shuffled hurriedly to the door that connected the bathroom to the bedroom. She was so frightened and pissed that she couldn't stop herself when she opened the door and hissed out almost hysterically to a slightly shocked Sesshomaru,

"What the HELL are you DOING to me?"

For extra emphasis, she wrenched down her left collar of her robe once again to show the mark.

When Sesshomaru's eyes landed on it, his whole world stopped.

_No…this can't be…_

-.-

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN HE'S UNATTAINABLE?" Shippo shouted into his small, black cell phone.

Rin looked around nervously at the freaked out passengers around them as they awaited their luggage. Laughing sheepishly while whispering many frantic apologies to the people around them, Rin frowned at her husband and mate. Really, they were in an airport!

"AND WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS? YOU'RE HIS SECRETARY FOR GOD DAMN'S SAKE! YOU SHOULD KNOW, DAMN IT!"

If Shippo had been furious on the plane ride there, he was now down right pissed off. He had waited for over six to seven hours to give him the chew out of his life and when he finally has the chance, he isn't THERE to receive it! Damn it, the fates were against him! That's what it was!

Cursing under his breath, Shippo rudely hung up on the secretary to only turn to an angry wife. Gulping, Shippo laughed nervously,

"Now, sweetie – "

"Don't you sweetie, me!" Rin took him by the ear as they took their luggage from the ramp. They walked towards the exit where a limo was waiting for them, Shippo whining all the way as she gave him the rough treatment on his sensitive ear.

"We're in an airport, Shippo! You awoke many weary travelers between terminals to finally catch some sleep! Honestly, if you're going to chew someone out other than Father, go do it outside or in the men's room!"

Shippo sighed in defeat when finding that her grip was iron clad and wouldn't be budged. He winced once again when she gave a tug on it.

"Gomen nasai, I couldn't help myself! You know I never can when Mother gets hurt!" Rin's eyes softened as she finally let go once they were out of the airport and beside the limo. She gave her luggage to the butler and turned towards Shippo whom was rubbing his red ear,

"Honey, you know I'm worried sick about Mama as well – don't try to make me the enemy in all of this." Shippo looked down sadly and softly at her and apologized,

"I'm sorry koi; it's just that…I'm not good at concealing things like you are." Rin grinned at him as they entered the limo,

"Where do you think I've learned it when I was younger and hadn't met you, mama, and the gang?"

Shippo laughed,

"Oh yeah…"

Rin shook her head and dragged him in. Shippo didn't mind, but rather said sharply as the butler finally entered the limo,

"The Taisho Mansion…and step on it!"

* * *

Six days…SIX DAYS since I've updated! (Starts sobbing dramatically) Sorry I kept you guys waiting only to have you read a crappy chapter where not much happened (I felt as if this wasn't really good). It's just that I've been busy as hell. I started a program called Acceleration – it's a month program, three times a week for an hour and a half that works on your speed, weight lifting, and all that hard work stuff. Plus, I've been going to club try outs (I hated my last team) and practically, I've been wishing to crawl up in a ball and die from all the pain and aches my body has been going through. But I updated and that's all that matters.

Plus, THANK YOU GUYS for ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I was so touched and happy to find so many in my e-mail box when I checked during the tournament at my aunt's house. You guys helped me win most of my games! (We got second…)

**Reviewers:**

**guynh2: **Aww, here's a tissue! Glad you loved it, hope you liked this one!

**Sesshomarugrl: **Yeah, glad to hear it! Mien was boring, but I liked it. (Didn't get to set off this real BIG firecracker off, it's supposed to shoot flaming balls, but it was too late to do something like that…damn it!) Sesshomaru going back to Chiihiro? Hope this chapter answered that question! Sorry I didn't update soon enough!

**Strawberrylover: **(Hee hee) I had a feeling some people were going to rejoice in the fact Sesshomaru felt the loneliness and the pain Kagome went through. And yeah! Glad to hear you'll be writing long reviews, I like long reviews. :D And yep, Rin and Shippo finally arrive at Tokyo! And your question about Sesshomaru finding out about the mark, hoped this chapter answered your question:D Also, this is the first day of Kagome finally getting better, so Sesshomaru didn't have to help her with anything. Plus, Jaken had her changed into a pajama top that would hide her shoulders so Sesshomaru wouldn't see and find out, otherwise Jaken will be in a world of trouble for not telling him. Well, hope you liked this chapter!

**NorgePrincess Alexandra Noel: **Uh-oh, school can cause cussing (Experience? Hell ya) Sesshomaru in the NEXT chapter I believe will find things out, then the REAL plot will start going into place. (Smiles evilly) Thanks so much for giving me luck, we got second place (Which isn't that bad…) Glad you liked the gift, sorry you had to wait. Hope you liked this chapter! (I don't really like it…)

**Kohana: **Yeah, glad you're done with your tests (By now I hope?) Hope I didn't crush down your hopes on this chapter, I feel as if I did bad on it…I can't help but feel so. Well, hope you review:D

**BrokenSouledPoetess: **Yeah, I'm glad he's starting to get his head back up (FINALLY! Lol) Hope you liked this chapter!

**Sesshomaru'sFear: **Hey, thanks for telling me; that way I know whom I'm talking to. You guys are so lucky to like anime together, I'm the lone one in my family (But I am slowly…ever so slowly bringing my little sister onto the dark side…MUWAHAHAHA! cough) But yeah. (Pouts) Hope you liked this chapter!

kagomebabygirl (Anonymous): (laughs) Slip on a banana and drop dead…that was a good one. Yeah, glad you're proud of me! (Beams happily) Hope this wasn't too bad!

**Megumi-san: **Glad you liked the dream! Glad your revenge still burns (You will be sated, do not worry!)! (Squeaks and hides behind her desk) Um…do you wear contacts or something? Eye drops always help…heh heh. Hope you liked this chapter!

**raspberrysorbet: **Yeah, I agree with you. Sesshomaru doesn't deserve Kagome yet; have any ideas as to how to make it up to her? (I'm still trying to find a way as an 'IF' they get back together and I would like ideas…) Hope you liked this chapter!

**kar00: **Yeah, glad you liked the dream! Redemption is at hand! (Reminds me of Ace Ventura (Coughmylatestmovieobsessioncough): REPENT! And thou shall be saved!) Yeah, glad I found another evil person (I've been told by family and friends that I'm evil) Hope you liked this chapter!

**fluffykags: **Hope you like!

**SesshomaruCrazy: **I think after him seeing the mark, things will start going crazy. (I'm starting to think on how to write it out – it's going to be chaotic). Hee hee, glad a parent has seen our ways of reading on the computer. Glad you like reading fanfics (It's my hobby nowadays). I'm sorry for the long wait, I tried to update the night before, but I… (Blushes embarrassingly)…I grabbed the wrong floppy disk. (Slaps a hand over her forehead) God, I can be such a loser at times. Thanks for the good luck, we got second (Got a dinky little medal out of it too…pouts). Hope you like this chapter!

Angel2005399 (Anonymous): Hey, looking forward to it! Hope you do sign in! Don't worry, Chiihiro will get as to what she deserves, just not yet. (I'm killing everybody by waiting, but there's a plot to follow than just beating a cheating whore – even though it's one of the things I wish to do at the moment). Hope you like this chapter!

**Silver Volken Raven: **Oooh, drawings? Do you mind letting me see them? (I'm just so hyped that someone's doing fanart for this, I'm doing some too, I just don't know how to get it on the computer…--;;;) Thanks for the good luck, it helped! (Got second) Hope you liked this chapter!

**Leunra: **At first (haha), I had thought about bringing in Satan's cat (I decided to name it Emi) in the scene in which Sesshomaru sits in front of Kagome with the tray on his lap and Kagome would bellow out: EMI! Emi would race in, see the food, jump on Sesshomaru's lap and start eating it. Sesshomaru would have gotten pissed off and Satan's cat would be satisfied. :D But, I decided to make the fight serious to shake things up. Yeah, I kind of borrowed 'open a case of whoop-ass' from 'Water Boy' with Adam Sandler. (heh heh) I couldn't resist. T.T InuYasha won't come in for a while…sadly, I want him to come in so badly to beat up Sesshomaru's perfect little behind. (Pouts) Hope you liked this chapter!

**Eternityoftears: **Haha, glad you liked last chapter! (I had a feeling some people would take in the satisfaction of Sesshomaru suffering…) Hope you liked this!

**kagomes pup: **Well, her drinking too much beer was part of it because she went into an overdose, which helped the fever escalate, but it was mostly the mark activating. Hope you liked this chapter!

abc (Anonymous): I can't wait for the real Kagome to come back either, I miss her…Hope you liked this chapter!

idiotxcrossing (Anonymous): Yeah, glad you love the story! Sorry I didn't update fast enough…

**Inuyasha'sChic: **Yeah, I can't help but to agree with you. Hope you liked this chapter!

**sesshyholic: **Kagome's not going to forgive him yet, not that easily. (Sorry!) Hoep you liked this chapter!

? (Anonymous): Sorry I didn't update fast enough! Hope you liked this chapter!

ADSV (Anonymous): I'll explain that about Sesshomaru, his mother, and why he still went through with what he did, promise! (It'll be in the next or few chapters) :D And yeah, strange how they both suffered from their parents separating…forgot about that…oops! (Laughs sheepishly) Glad you liked the chapter so much! I believed I made Sesshomaru a little too…OC at some parts, like near the end when he hears Kagome thoughts like: Why do I feel so worthless and what not. I thought I did kind of bad at that part. He'll find out in the end soon enough (Got to have the confrontation – at least ONE of them anyways – lol) Yeah, I described her. She has long dark brown hair to just above her waist, brown-slightly amethyst eyes and whatnot. (Nothing spectacular for her…hee hee) Glad you like the story so much! (Smiles happily) Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of crappy, I was a little unhappy at how disagreeable it was with me. (Pouts) Hope you like!

RED DAY (Anonymous): MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I have ANOTHER person wanting revenge against Sesshomaru! MUWAHAHA(coughs before continuing)HAHAHAHA! Yes, I was happy I connected to a lot of people who have been through this, I like to think of this story as a 'vent' for those. Thanks for the LONG review! (HUGS) I like reading those, especially with all of the horror and anger towards Sesshomaru – he deserves it at the moment. Hope you like it!

Yami all the way! (Anonymous): InuYasha won't find out for a while – I keep wondering if I want Shippo to tell him what is happening or just have the mark call to him…Sorry I named the whore after Chihiro from Spirited Away, I love the movie, I just couldn't think of any name and when I heard it, I was just like…there's a name! Please don't hate me (Pouts with big Bambi eyes). No, Chiihiro isn't sending the images; her youkai is because she's angry and wants to eat flesh. (Kind of a disagreement between the two) How's it going to end? Haha, can't tell! (Oooh, I'm SO evil) Thanks for the two reviews! Hope you liked this chapter!

ParaKisschan (Anonymous): Yeah, glad you like my writing style. Sorry I didn't update soon enough. Hope you like this chapter!

Sonjia (Anonymous): Glad you like the plot and the story! Hope you like this chapter! (I feel like I did bad on it…)

RED EYES (Anonymous): I don't blame you at all, I never experienced this kind of pain (My aunt did, only her husband didn't cheat on her), so I don't know how to feel other than betrayed or sad. Sorry about your mother, it probably took great strength to take back your father. (I don't know if I could if I was in her shoes…) Yeah! Kagome needs to come back! (When…soon…smiles evilly) Thanks for the long review!

SO FINE (Anonymous): SORRY FOR THE WAIT! (Starts balling) Everything had just gone wrong and I couldn't update as fast as I wanted to, damn it! Well, that's all in the past right? Hope you like this chapter! (I'll take into consideration to the suggestion – smiles wickedly) Thanks for the review!

**Royal blueKitsune: **Shoot! I KNEW had him out of character! Damn it! (Pouts) Thanks for the review! But YES, Sesshomaru finally sees the mark! (Kagome too while we're at it.) Hope you liked this chapter!

Seryu (Anonymous): (Smiles evilly) Thou shall find out if thou continues to read! (Laughs) You'll find out, promise! I think he doesn't want Kagome to know because he knows it'll kill her inside and he still deeply loves her (Deep down, I believe he's ashamed at how he's been acting, just doesn't like to admit.). Haha, I know, I loved making him jealous over the teacher. (haha, favorite part, it's easy to make him jealous, hard to make him sad…) How many chapters? (Counts in her head) I'm guessing at around twenty chapters or up as in TOTAL – but in chapters left to write? Quite a bit. --;;; I had first intended this to be a ONE-SHOT, but I broke down and made it into a chapter story. Hope you liked this chapter!

Andy (Anonymous): Hope you liked it! Hope the wait was worth it!

Sarah (Anonymous): Haha, glad you're letting out your frustration. Sorry I didn't update fast enough! T.T

**segumisama: **(Blushes) Glad you like it! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Togu: **Hmm, I don't know if I should say this…but in later chapters, yes. He will confront Chiihiro about him missing the conference when he had remembered writing it down in his planner before coming to work. Hope you liked this chapter!

**kimbie-animegal-saskanechi-sakyan4ever: **Haha, yep! You got one of them! Hope this was worth the long wait!

**Demonic Angelz: **I will admit something to you (And to anyone else that is reading this)…there is something going on behind on how Sesshomaru had drifted away from his mate because like many others whom were right, a mate is always at the forefront of one's mind. Thou shall find out later on…Hope you like this chapter!

**NorikuKitsune: **Haha, sorry I didn't update fast enough! Hope you like this chapter!

Wolfpup333 (Anonymous): Yeah, glad you liked last chapter! Hope this was good!

Doll (Anonymous): Yeah (About the teacher part), he didn't have any right to be angry because he's cheated on her, but hey, Sesshomaru was just being possessive. (Shakes her head while rolling her eyes) Dog demons…pft. Hope you like this chapter!

**Neo-Crystal: **Haha, InuYasha won't (Sadly) enter for a while, unless I make Shippo call him and tell him what's going on…(Whistles innocently). Haha, you play soccer? (I play left mid) Thanks for the good luck (Even if it was a little teensy bit late), we got second place. Hope you like this chapter!

Icegoddess (Anonymous): (Blushes at the comments) Nah, I'm not smart, just sneaky, but thanks anyways! Glad you like the story and hope you like this chapter!

**Artee and Sporky: **Haha, don't worry. You won't get in trouble, at least on here with me. (Heh heh) Glad you like it!

**Lanowen: **Will Kagome and Chiihiro ever meet face to face? Yes, they will. (I'm struggling in just letting Kagome lunge at her and rip her face off…) Glad you like the dream:D Yeah, glad you hope so! (I will tell you this chapter got me the most reviews so far!) Hope you like this chapter!

-.-

Thanks you guys so much for the lovely reviews! Sorry, I've got to go to Acceleration now with a friend! (Starts whining about why she needs more pain in her life at the moment) So much for a summer of relaxation and preparation for school! (Pouts)

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – (Starts swinging a yo-yo in front of a crowd of readers) You shall review…you shall review…you shall review…repeat after me: you shall review…(lol)


	14. Confrontation Sesshomaru and Shippo

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I DO own Asahi, (Unfortunately) Chiihiro, and the rest of Kagome and Sesshomaru's twenty-two children.

* * *

-  
Chapter 13: Confrontation – Sesshomaru and Shippo  
-

* * *

"What are you doing to me?" Kagome repeated, her voice frightened and upset – tears were readily building up in her sapphire eyes.

She was so scared it was unimaginable. What the hell was going on with her? What did these markings mean? She stared helplessly as Sesshomaru continued to stare shocked at her shoulder. Oh, please god…please tell her that he knew what was going on so he could tell her. When looking at her shoulder, her tears increased; she wondered if she really wanted to know at all. Looking up, she found Sesshomaru looking at her shoulder deep in thought; his once emotionless eyes were now expressive, emotions running through them so quickly she couldn't almost identify them.

_No…this can't be…_Sesshomaru almost felt himself being transported back into a different time…a time where a small inu heir felt torn as his father went once again to a mortal woman as he stood beside his beautiful inuyoukai mother as she suffered the consequence of the mark's distress signals – her whimpers and cries resounding around them.

"Mother?" Nine-year-old Sesshomaru looked around inquiringly down the large, cold hallways of the once warm and loving kingdom of the Western Lands.

_**Sesshomaru looked down excitedly at the flower within his small, but strong hands with a happy smile. Mother would be happy with his gift, he knew it! This flower just HAD to be the most beautiful ever! The flower was a beautiful red rose with a tinge of pink outlining the edges softly, giving it a soft, ethereal look. The stem was long with sharp thorns and healthy leaves here and there – it was the picture of perfection. Golden-ember eyes lighting up, Sesshomaru ran down the hall, his small tail bobbing around excitedly to match his mood…even as his instincts began to throb dangerously, whispering that something bad is happening.**_

_Okaa-san, will love it!_

**_Mother as of late had been rather depressed and sad, making the small inuyoukai prince to become worried over the one person he loved the most: his mother. He knew his father was doing something awful, for he had always stunk of a mortal ningen woman, but no matter how angered and betrayed he felt towards his father, Sesshomaru couldn't help but to feel as if his mother needed him more. Sesshomaru bit his lip in anticipation, hoping that she would smile that beautiful smile once again, the smile that always seemed to brighten anyone's worst day, the smile that always made her beautiful light violet eyes twinkle like that of glistening waters that flowed from a powerful waterfall, flowing down a peaceful stream. Her always naturally pale skin seemed to look almost sickeningly pale nowadays, her long fiery red hair seemed to have lost its sheen and bounce…her laughter, he never heard it anymore._**

_**With resolve strengthening, Sesshomaru willed his small feet to run faster, causing his mid back, silver hair to fly behind him with his small, fluffy tail.**_

"_**Mother?"**_

_**He poked his head in between two large oak doors and looked around to find himself in the dining room. All that his golden gaze met was the shining wooden floor, the beautifully painted walls with the long, grand table with lush floor mats lined along each side. Strangely, the tableware was still where it was, only empty as the moonlight's beams cast gleams across the fine china cups and plates. Pouting slightly in disappointment, Sesshomaru snuck his head back to gently close the doors as to not awaken anyone. Running to the set of doors on the opposite wall, Sesshomaru gave a grunt as he put the rose's stem into his mouth and with both hands, tugged on one of the doors open enough to poke his head in once again. He gave a cute scowl when his gaze once again met no life as he found himself staring into the living room where his mother, father, and himself resided at night with a calming relaxation after a day of training or patrolling. The open fireplace was strangely putout and everything seemed…oddly cold and dead-like. It was almost haunting. **_

_**Gently shutting the doors, Sesshomaru leaned against the set of doors as he took the rose out of his mouth and into his right hand. Staring intently at the flower, Sesshomaru tried thinking of some places his mother would be. **Her most favorite place…**After a few moments, a smile formed on his handsomely boyish face,**_

"_**I know, mother and father's bedroom!" **_

**_Anticipation and excitement bubbled within him one more time as he reached a staircase and began to run up the steps, taking three at a time. As he ran down the hallway, he grinned when seeing the highest set of double doors in the kingdom where the Hyourin insignia was carved with in the two doors, a waning crescent moon. Grinning to himself, Sesshomaru once again put the rose's stem into his mouth and began to pull on the large, double doors. Eyes clenching tightly, Sesshomaru gave a grunt with each tug he gave. Giving a few pants as he regained his breath, Sesshomaru walked through the small slit of space, taking the rose out of his mouth,_**

"_**Mother! I have something to give you, something I know you'll like!"**_

_**When looking up, his golden eyes widened. The red-pink rose slowly slipped from his hand – it was as if time slowed to an almost agonizingly speed. The moment the rose touched the ground, Sesshomaru went running to the crying and whimpering hunchbacked form that was his mother.**_

"_**Mother!" Falling to his knees in front of her, Sesshomaru grabbed her face gently with his two clawed hands, uncertainty and fear running through him. What was going on with his mother? What was causing her pain? **_

"_**Mother, please speak to me!" **_

_**He felt his heart break as he witnessed her pain-filled face. He shuffled closer to her, tears unwillingly building up. His mother…he could no longer see her. Her once lively hair was matted with sweat and looked like the color of dirty blood, her naturally pale skin looked sickeningly enough that Sesshomaru swore that he saw some of her blue veins. Her pale lips trembled violently as she held in the torrent of screams. When she opened her light violet eyes, Sesshomaru felt the hot tears run down his face. They were no longer happy; they were dead to the world, swirling with pain and agony so indescribable that Sesshomaru's heart lurched forward. Her eyes…they weren't his mother's. **_

"_**S-S-Sesshomaru…" Her weak voice trembled as she struggled to say his name, as if she was being choked. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in fear and concern as she gave a stifled cry, her back hunching even more so as she wrenched her head from her son's hands regretfully.**_

"_**Mother!" **_

_**She gave a cry as she fell forward, leaning heavily against Sesshomaru's small frame, her body shaking with convulsions. Gritting her fangs, Sakuya buried her face into his small shoulder.**_

"_**Mother, what's happening?" **_

_**Bittersweet tears left her clenched eyes. She whispered softly in pain-filled breaths,**_

"_**S-Something…s-something you…w-weren't supposed…t…to experi-ENCE!"**_

**_She screamed loudly for the first time, arching her back as if someone had thrust a sword into the middle of her back. Sesshomaru clenched his eyes and held on to her around her waist, the tears sliding down his cheeks, his chin, and down his neck to his haori. He trembled as he heard his mother's claws scraped harshly against the floor behind him in an attempt to ease the pain. Looking up, Sesshomaru looked her over – where could her pain be? He ran his hands over her slender back, hoping to ease her the way she had eased him when he had woken up from a nightmare. When reaching to a certain spot, his eyes widened. _**

"_**Ouch!" He bit his lip from giving a pitiful whine, not wanting to burden his mother, whom at the moment hadn't heard his soft exclamation. **_

**_Bringing his finger to his face, he noticed that all the tips of his fingers were burnt lightly. Eyes narrowing slightly in curiosity, Sesshomaru moved slightly so that he looked over his mother's back, but at the same time supporting her as she gave out grunts and moans of pain. Looking down to where he burned his hand near her waist, he noticed that there were parts darker than the rest of the fabric…showing a certain pattern. Eyes scanning over the light blue nightgown that she was wearing, he traced his eyes over the patterns, following them until they were completely hidden from view by his mother's hair. Moving her hair gently from her neck, he gave a sharp gasp,_**

"_**Mother…"**_

_**She slumped forward in response, as if in defeat and shame that her son finally found out what was causing her pain. **_

_**He gently moved her hair over one shoulder, his eyes never leaving the pulsing crescent mark on her left shoulder. The mark was a deep red, pulsing an even darker red every few minutes or so as he continued to stare. Moving his eyes around it, he noticed that the markings had spread from the mark, winding down her back and from further inspection, around her neck. Moving to look in front of her, he noticed that there was a long gentle wave of black, but pulsing red mark across her chest, touching her right collarbone. **_

"_**Mother…what is happening to you?" **_

_**She refused to answer him, shaking when the mark once again gave a large pulse, making the marks glow in tune with it. She collapsed forward abruptly, Sesshomaru unable to catch her as she landed on the soft fur underneath her, her claws still buried deep into the wood just beyond the fur rug. **_

"_**Get…" She softly grunted. "Out…of here…now!" **_

_**Sesshomaru stubbornly held on to her, wincing as the heat from the markings began to burn against him; the smell of burning cloth filled the room.**_

"_**Iie, haha-ue, this Sesshomaru is not leaving you!" She gave a soft growl of comfort as she felt her son snuggle closer to her despite of the pain he was in.**_

"_**S-Sesshomaru, onegai…go. I…I don't know…how much more I…I can take." **_

_**Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the hidden meaning,**_

"_**Iie! You're not going to die, no! I will not permit it!" Sesshomaru cried softly, hugging his mother close, not hearing the sound of the door scraping against the floor…nor the shuffling of feet and a soft thump of a staff. **_

"_**Sesshomaru-sama, you must let go of your mother."**_

_**Head snapping up, Sesshomaru gave an icy glare at the servant before him.**_

"_**No! You can't make me!"**_

_**The servant frowned, a sympathetic gleam in his eyes before looking towards his mother. His eyes widened in horror when her mother gave a nod of her head. He began to claw, kick, and yell as he felt a pair of bigger, stronger hands wrap around him in an attempt to take him off of his mother,**_

"_**No! Let me go! Mother!" He yelled into her back as he held on stubbornly. The servant above him gave an impatient growl,**_

"_**Let go, Sesshomaru-sama! You're hurting your mother!" **_

_**Indeed, the struggle of trying to get Sesshomaru off of his mother's back made the situation even more painful for the Lady of the Western Lands. Tears for a whole new different reason began to spill down her cheeks. Silent whispers of 'gomen nasai' and 'asumimasen' could barely be heard above Sesshomaru's outraged cries, Jaken's added yelling with the servants as they tried to separate them.**_

_I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru…please don't hate me…or your father._

"_**NO! LET ME GO! MOTHER!"**_

_**Sesshomaru cried out as a large servant began to slowly walk away from his slowly dying mother, the scent reaching his nose as blood started to slowly line her pale, cracked lips.**_

"_**NO, PLEASE DON'T DIE! MOTHER!" **_

**_He watched as Jaken, one of the high advisors of his father begin instructing the servants to lift her slowly to the futon, threatening them that if he caught them not doing so, he would kill them before they even knew it. Watching them handle his mother's twitching body made his eyes glow red in anger – what gave them the right to touch his mother? His struggles began anew. _**

"_**LET…ME…GO!" **_

**_The servant let out a pained scream when he swiped his poison-filled claws into his lower back. Immediate release welcomed him, letting the young inuyoukai to run towards his mother, whom was now lying down on the soft covers, blood slowly trickling down the right side of her face. _**

_**Jaken and the servants jumped back from the slightly out of controlled inuyoukai, allowing him to go near his mother now. Jaken stared sadly at the two, his hands tightening around his staff. **Poor Sakuya and Sesshomaru-sama…**He ushered the servants away from the futon as Sesshomaru clutched her slender hand in his. Involuntary tears escaped his now slightly pink eyes,**_

"_**Please," He whispered desperately as her eyes began to fade of life, "Don't leave me."**_

_**She gave a pained chuckle,**_

"_**B-Believe m-me…S-Sesshomaru…w-when I s-say…that I-I've tried." She gave a cough, causing blood to trail down her slender neck, over her markings, and onto her light-colored dress, ruining the silk. **_

"_**Onegai, haha-ue…try harder…" **_

_**Sakuya gave him a lop-sided smile, squeezing his hand gently before leaving it. Sesshomaru bit his lip as she raised her arm shakily, pointed a trembling finger to her dresser.**_

"_**S-Sesshomaru…please g-give me…m-my jewelry box. T-There's something I-I wish…t-to give y-you." Obeying, Sesshomaru sprinted to her dresser and grabbed the medium-sized, wooden box and sprinted back to his mother's side within seconds. **_

_**Chuckling faintly, she gratefully took the box from him and began to search and prod through the many necklaces, earrings, and bangles that she had littered within. She gave a soft 'ah' when finding a particular item. When she tugged it out, Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight of the piece of jewelry. **Mother's locket? **He watched in curiosity when she beckoned him closer to her. Leaning forward, he watched in wonder when she slipped the white-leathered strap around his neck.**_

"_**You're…you're locket? But, why give it to me? Why not to father?" His heart clenched tightly in bitter betrayal at the thought of his father.**_

_**She must have seen the distain in his eyes because she whispered softly, stroking the crescent moon locket with her index finger, tracing over the delicate, but complicated designs that centered around a dark blue jewel in the center,**_

"_**Because you will be the one that will need it most."**_

_**Before he could question her, his eyes widened when she leaned back, a peaceful smile on her face. He just noticed that the convulsions had ended for a little while now. **_

"_**M-Mother…?" He asked quietly, frighteningly. She squeezed his hand gently,**_

"_**I love you…Sesshomaru." His name barely escaped her blood-stained lips as she slowly closed her eyes, her tense body relaxing. **_

"_**Mother…? Haha-ue, please…stop playing, I don't like this. MOTHER!"**_

**_Sobs entered the room as Sesshomaru clung to his lifeless mother, continuously telling her to come back and wake up. Jaken looked away from the sight with heavy shoulders. He gave a small sniff, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as his mistress passed on to the next life. The servants and maids around him could be found wiping at their tears, the scent of death surrounding them. Jaken didn't find the heart in him to go and chase after the silver blur that ran by him and through the opened doors to who knows where. Instead, his eye caught a small glisten. Sad curiosity filled him as he walked forward until his eyes softened at the object that glowed underneath the waning moon's rays._**

_**A crumpled rose.**_

_Sesshomaru must have stepped on it. _

_**Picking it up, he was mindful of the thorns as he walked back to his everlasting sleeping mistress. He reached over her body to put the rose on her chest as an offering for her passing. Stepping back, he bowed lowly in respect – the servants behind him following him before getting ready for the burial in the back of the kingdom. **_

_Oh, Sakuya-sama…you don't know what you're death has done to Sesshomaru-sama…_

**_In a far away corner in his room, Sesshomaru sobbed into his arms, his tail bristling with emotions as he clutched the cloth on his arms. Lifting his head, he looked at the family portrait on his wall across from him, a painting he had always loved to wake up to. His eyes narrowed hatefully at the handsome face of his smiling father, his claws growing deeper into his arms, blood dripping down his arms from his strong hold. _**

_Father…I HATE you. I will NEVER forgive you._

**_His golden eyes hardened with resolve._**

_I HATE YOU._

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru shook himself abruptly from his trip on memory lane to look up and find a highly distraught Kagome, tears sliding down her face. His eyes landed on the gentle black wave that looked as if painted across her upper chest.

_Mother…_

_**"I love you…Sesshomaru."**_

Shaking his head mentally, he looked over the mark, trying to ignore Kagome's angered and frightened cries as well as the howling of his frightened and shocked youkai. Her markings…they showed a long duration of time by how much they had spread. His mating mark on her neck had darkened to its original mark of dark green, the outline around it has darkened to black, and now there were markings traveling across her body…which showed that…

_She knew. _Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru felt himself grow weary. She knew…this whole time. He didn't even notice that she did or of the pain she was going through. He had never meant for any of this to happen. He had thought he would be sparing her the pain of the mark because of her being once human. He had thought that he would be able to figure all of this out without bringing her into this, he had thought he would figure this out on his own before she figured something out…that way it would have been a fleeting memory. Eyes filling with regret, Sesshomaru stepped forward, his arms rising in a motion to take her into his arms,

"Kagome – " The moment his fingers brushed her arm, she backed away sharply,

"Don't touch me!" Sobs wracked her body as Kagome huddled herself against the wall and away from Sesshomaru's intended embrace. Anywhere was better than his arms, if he did; she would fall for him once again…for his well, laid out trap of love and compassion. No, she couldn't – WOULDN'T fall for it again.

Sesshomaru flinched at her words, he flinched even more so when she backed away from him in fear and hurt. This was what he had feared if she had ever found out about his secret rendezvous – the rejection, the hurt, the tears, the betrayal. He hadn't meant for this to go as far as it did, he had meant for it to just be a quick find out and terminate, he wasn't supposed to have any affection for the girl – he didn't even know he had any with things going on as they were. He was so confused and lost that it secretly frightened him deep inside. He knew he loved Kagome, with all of his heart, there was no mistake about it…but what about the feelings he had for Chiihiro, no matter how short of time they were? And since when did his emotions get out of his control and even further more act up and than all of a sudden just stop? He was suspicious, but he couldn't prove anything. He was no expert on emotions; he still didn't know all of them. He hoped that Kagome would allow him to explain,

"Please, Kagome, allow me to explain – " He was cut off yet again as she hugged herself tightly, as if shielding herself from him and his tender gaze,

"No! This mark explains enough for you without having you LIE and PLAYING with me!"

She thought he was toying with her? His eyes began to bleed red, wanting – YEARNING to prove her wrong that he meant nothing of the sort.

"I'm not PLAYING with you, Kagome!"

"You could have fooled me!"

Kagome looked up at him, making him freeze at the look in them. They were angry, hurt, sad, but worst of all…the light in them was dying. Tears continued to spill from her stormy blue eyes. She continued on, her heart matching her tears as all of the abuse of the five months finally took over,

"You lead me on for who knows how God damn long! I was always left alone with the fact that you were drifting from me, CHEATING on me! That some other woman had stolen your affection and love from me, making me wonder of my existence and how much of a LOWLIFE I was! I had to wake up countless mornings without your presence, knowing that you spent a night with another woman probably doing things behind my back! I had to raise Asahi on my own for FIVE months without your help! Whenever Asahi had a nightmare, I was the one who had to comfort her while coping with my own. Whenever she needs to be picked up, I was the one who went to get her; when she needed confidence for a school play or when she went to her first birthday party, I was the one who gave it to her! Damn it Sesshomaru, you're missing on her life! She's been wondering for weeks where you've been, wondering where you were. She had even asked me if it was something SHE had done to drive you away! If there's one thing I hate Sesshomaru, it would be making a child believe it is their fault when a relationship goes sour!"

Sesshomaru looked down, his heart clenching at the mention of his youngest daughter – another person that he had hoped to keep from finding out. Did she really feel that way? That it was her fault that he was away? But it wasn't! Looking up, Sesshomaru took another step closer to the huddling Kagome. He reached out a hand to bring her crying form to him,

"Kagome – "

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Sesshomaru allowed a small growl to escape him when she backhanded his reaching hand with her own; a light burn sizzled on his pale hand – reeking of miko energy. How could he explain himself when she didn't allow him the chance? But than again, he didn't give her the chance to help him through his emotions…He shook his head out of his thoughts and stared down at the crying Kagome whom had been trying to make a break away to the door. He gave a slight frown. He wasn't going to allow her to run, not now. He had to explain himself before anyone found out and got the wrong impression – Kagome had to know the truth before anyone else.

Quickly, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and crushed her to his chest, his grip loosened ever the slightest when her whimpers of pain and distraught reached his sensitive ears. His arms tightened however when she began to struggle within his arms,

"Kagome, stop it!" His strong and stern voice echoed throughout their room. Kagome however, focused solely on getting out of his embrace, the warning bells going off within her mind as if saying: Danger! Get out fast! She gave a squeak when his fangs penetrated her mark deeply. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he willed for his mate to calm down while at the same time enjoying her life's blood. It was so long since he last drank from her, the liquid was ambrosia, it had to be. He allowed himself to relax when she gave a defeated whimper, her body melting against his strong one, her head rolling backwards and onto his free shoulder. Reluctantly, he parted from her neck and whispered softly into her ear,

"Please, koi, allow me to explain my actions and hopefully…you can help explain to me as well."

When sensing her confusion, he nuzzled her neck pleadingly.

"The reason that this Sesshomaru had endured another woman's affection is puzzling. Believe me when I say that – "

"SESSHOMARU!"

Both of the couple's heads snapped towards the door to find a furious Shippo standing in the doorway, his normal jade eyes pure red with hate. Kagome and Sesshomaru could hear Rin and Katsuki running up the stairs, yelling for Shippo. Jaken could be heard more faintly along with his staff against the stairs.

"Shippo!" Kagome gasped out in relief and happiness; she tensed when Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her, a growl escaping him.

Damn it, there always seemed to be a distraction from keeping him explaining to Kagome! Huddling Kagome to his person, Sesshomaru stared coldly at his first adopted son,

"Shippo," He said with a deadly-calm tone, "What do I have the pleasure of your appearance?"

Shippo growled at him, his hands flexing,

"Cut the bullshit, _Father_! Stand away from mother now!"

Sesshomaru's eyes tinted pink with rage,

"Or what prey tell?"

Shippo lunged at him, claws extended,

"Or I'll make you myself!"

Kagome gasped in horror as Sesshomaru dodged the lunge with her in his arms before being deposited in Katsuki's strong arms.

"Take her from here and keep Asahi away." Before Katsuki, Rin, or Jaken could say anything, Sesshomaru had zipped out of the bedroom and down a familiar hallway and towards the dojo with Shippo following quickly. Shippo managed out before disappearing after Sesshomaru,

"Rin, get mother out of here."

The four adults in the room looked at each other with mixed expressions. Kagome urged Katsuki to put her down and when her feet touched the ground, Rin pounced on her, fresh tears escaping,

"Oh, mama!"

Kagome managed to stay upright as she caught her little Rin. Holding her close, Kagome buried her head into the smaller woman's hair, breathing in her familiar scent of wildflowers and oranges. Her youkai let out a howl of pleasure when the scent finally registered – their first adopted daughter was here…with them. It had been a while since they saw each other, months maybe. It felt so good to feel her bright spirit, no matter how tormented it was at the moment, it made her feel so warm and soft inside.

"Rin…" She breathed out, nuzzling her face into Rin's soft hair. "It feels so good to have you in my arms again."

Rin sniffled, burying her face into her mother's shoulder,

"Oh, mama…how could this happen?"

Kagome couldn't hold back the tears that wanted to come forth. As they trailed down a familiar path, Kagome replied softly,

"I'm still trying to figure it out."

-

"I trusted you." The hateful whisper pierced through the tension-filled air as the stare-down continued for the umpteenth minute.

Golden eyes met head on with jaded green.

Shippo's hands tightened at his sides, his rage barely under control as he stared at the man he had idolized (After getting over InuYasha), the youkai that others all feared and respected, the one he had felt for sure that he wouldn't hurt his mother. Right now, Sesshomaru meant nothing more than the dirt underneath his foot, the speck of dust on a book's pages. Sesshomaru was the perfect mate material; he was brutally honest, strong, protective, and loyal…up till now.

"I trusted you to love her…to care for her! You swore to me you wouldn't do what InuYasha did all those years ago with Kikyo! You PROMISED me! I should have known you would have never changed! I bet that all of those years of devotion and love were an act too, right?"

Sesshomaru icily glared at him,

"Don't speak of what you don't know of, _kit_."

Shippo narrowed his eyes at the former Taiyoukai,

"Don't speak to me as if I'm a toddler, Sesshomaru-_sama_. When it comes to years, you're a head of me, but at least I'm mature enough to keep my dick in my pants and stay true to my mate!"

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red in an instant at the insult,

"This Sesshomaru has NEVER bedded a female other than your mother!" Shippo snorted disdainfully,

"Yeah right! I guess those five AMAZING months together with the slut have just been peaches and cream. I doubt that hands hadn't gone astray."

Sesshomaru was on a fine line of letting go of his blood beast. How DARE the kit for insinuating that he would go so low as to welcome another woman to his bed other than his precious mate? Kagome was the only woman that would ever grace his sheets. He wouldn't lie that he had taken many youkai females to his bed before Kagome, but everything changed when he had given Kagome a chance to prove herself. Her body was the only one he desired. Her touch was the only one welcomed to his body. Her company was the only one he wished for.

He didn't stop to realize that he hadn't felt any anger or emotion when Shippo had called Chiihiro a slut.

"You're walking on a thin line, Shippo! This is NONE of your business! This is between Kagome and me!" Shippo bared his fangs,

"I'm never going to let you near mother again, not after all the pain you've put her through! From what Jaken told me, she's known for FIVE months. She doesn't deserve this pain; if I have to get rid of you so that she'll be alright again, I'll do it!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at him,

"And if it doesn't?"

"I'll find another way."

"You can't keep me from my mate for long, Shippo!"

"As if you cared about being near her in the first place!"

"Stop twisting this Sesshomaru's words around! You know nothing!"

"I know plenty enough to keep you away! If you come near her, I won't hesitate to tell the others."

Sesshomaru froze and in response, Shippo smirked,

"That's right. If you continue to pursue mother when she doesn't want you, I won't hesitate to tell Keii, the others, InuYasha, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku already knows, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Mio, and EVERYONE."

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru let out his acid whip, grazing Shippo dangerously on his left cheek, whom just barely dodged in time to miss the blow that was meant to cut off his head. Looking up at Sesshomaru, he noticed that his eyes were completely blood red. He allowed his anger to flow out, his jaded green eyes losing themselves to crimson as well,

"FOX FIRE!"

"POISON CLAW!"

Both easily dodged the other's attacks before sprinting towards each other at a maddening pace. Punches and kicks were flying in every direction at the other's body, trying to find a weak point to feed on and take advantage. The two looked like mild blurs as they raced among the large and expansive dojo. Shippo gave a low round house kick, aiming for Sesshomaru's ankles only to have the former Taiyoukai jump over his crouched body expertly, aiming a kick at the fox's head. Snatching the foot, Shippo made way to throw him towards the far wall when Sesshomaru twisted his body and did a reverse, throwing Shippo instead towards the wall. Growling, Shippo aerial twisted in the air before landing his feet against the wall and pushing off with enough force to slam against Sesshomaru.

Grunting, the two exchanged blows one after another, both received minimal damage as few punches reached their bodies. When Sesshomaru made a successful punch in the stomach, causing the kitsune to hunch over in shock, Sesshomaru immediately did an uppercut, making Shippo fly upwards into the air until his feet reached close enough to Sesshomaru's head. Wincing from his most probably bruising jaw, Shippo latched his feet around Sesshomaru neck and flipped over, bringing Sesshomaru 'around-the-world' and onto his back. Wincing, Sesshomaru brought his leg up and slammed the side of it into Shippo's lower back before both jumped away from each other, breathing heavily.

They slowly circled the other, analyzing their opponent's strength, power, and speed as well as their appearance. Although Sesshomaru had a good few punches and kicks laid out at him, causing floor marks, cuts, and bruises to mar his skin (like his neck for example), Shippo took the worst shots. With the back of his shirt torn, Shippo had an aching back, a pained stomach, a bruised jaw, a deep enough gash on his left cheek, and other minor injuries to boot. Scowling, Shippo flexed his claws – Sesshomaru mimicked him except for a few bones cracking from the pressure. Normally, Sesshomaru wasn't one to crack his fingers or any part of his body – reminded him too much of InuYasha, but when the time came for it, it felt good to let out SOME pressure that hadn't been let out yet.

"Shippo," He said gravely, hoping that he would see reason and listen first. Even though Sesshomaru was angered at how reckless he was taking the situation, he would not harm Shippo to any extent above a beating. Despite of Shippo seeing InuYasha his father when he was younger, he had come to accept him just like he had accepted him – a son, a son whom which was wishing for his ass to be kicked. "Stay out of affairs that do not concern you. I understand your care for your mother, but this is between her and me to solve – not for you to cuddle her!"

Shippo lowered himself into a fighting position,

"That is where you are wrong, _Father_, whatever concerns mother concerns me. Mother's helped me through more than you can ever know, it's my turn to return the favor and be there for her when she needs it most. I haven't been there for her for the five months she's been needing me and now, I'm going to be there for her until her heartache or YOU, goes away whether you like it or not."

"Shippo, you don't know what you're dealing with – "

"You better not say that 'if you play with fire you'll get burned' because that's old."

They started anew, hurling themselves at each other, this time with their fists covered with their jaki. Every time their fists met, a loud crack like a summer thundercloud rang throughout the house. Their movements were quick and graceful, either to the point or perfectly misleading, trying to reach their masters' goals. Shippo gave a grunt when Sesshomaru slammed his fist into his chest. Stumbling backwards, Shippo winced as his hand moved to his throbbing chest. With one eye slightly swollen shut, Shippo barely dodged Sesshomaru's oncoming attacks that seemed to be never-ending. Bending backwards, Shippo's unharmed eye widened at the jaki that was around his father's fist as it practically grazed his nose, burning it ever the slightest. Quickly, he fell backwards to land on his hands while jabbing out his right foot; covering it with his own aura, he inwardly smirked in victory at the grunt that accompanied Sesshomaru as fell backwards, his leg without a doubt burning like his chest was.

Shippo heaved his body and back flipped up into a standing position. Running to the slightly struggling Sesshomaru, he turned around fluently, raising his leg up high into the air and swung it down sharply when coming to Sesshomaru's direction, aiming for his stomach. His surprise showed on his face when Sesshomaru grabbed his foot with both hands and twisted his foot before flipping him away from his person. Flying through the air, Shippo thankfully managed to fall stealth fully on his hands and feet like the tricky fox he was.

Both by now were sweating and more injuries to their bodies, but to Shippo's annoyance, no matter how many blows he gave to his father, he always seemed to have doubled them on him – it wasn't fair.

Annoyance ran supreme in Sesshomaru's mind. Out of the corner of his right eye, he looked at the clock to find it three in the afternoon. Damn it, they had to be fighting for about two to three hours already. Looking over the kit he saw as a son, Sesshomaru was somewhat proud to find that Shippo had managed to get stronger by the few months they hadn't seen each other since their last fight. Him, InuYasha, Koga, and some of his sons were the only ones that have ever laid a blow on him…other than Kagome. He had to end this soon before Asahi came up to the dojo besides Jaken and Katsuki's efforts – if there was one thing he was very proud of his youngest daughter, it would be her stealth fullness in sneaking by others without being detected.

Shippo blinked when Sesshomaru disappeared. He looked around, lending out his senses. Where the hell did the cheating bastard go? His eyes widened as he made way to block the attack. _There he is! _His vision blackened out as he felt two cold fingers skillfully pressed on a sensitive nerve at the base of his skull. _Damn it!_

Catching Shippo before he hit the ground, Sesshomaru gave an impatient sigh as he heaved his adopted son over his left shoulder. Walking out of the dojo, Sesshomaru walked to Shippo's old room and deposited him on his bed. Looking him over, he decided to have his eye and his cheek looked to just incase so that Kagome nor anyone else could put it over his head that he ruthlessly beaten up on his son. Well…he deserved it.

_But I deserved it too. _

As he shut the door, he began to rub his bruised neck. He winced as his muscles slowly began to heal themselves. Yep, he deserved it.

-

**Paris, France**

A frown marred a pair of beautiful, cherry red lips. A pair of equally cherry-red eyes looked up from her canvas that held her latest creation. Running a hand through her short, but stylish ebony hair, Kagura stood up while using the same hand to massage the knot that decided to form on her neck. Cracking her neck, she walked to the billowing curtains, the curtains blowing upwards as if welcoming her. Walking past them until she reached the railing, she grasped the cold bars before looking up at the pale moon that glowed above the busy city that lied beneath it. Her eyes narrowed as she listened to the wind intently, the wind making her usual five-jade-beaded earrings to sway with the traveling wind like they had five hundred years ago when she was under the control of Naraku.

"The wind…" She whispered softly as she closed her eyes, allowing her hair to go wild with the wind, not minding it as it tickled her nose and began to form into tangles.

"It carries tears of sorrow and pain." Opening her eyes that showed uncertainty and confusion, she wondered aloud, "What is happening for the wind to carry such emotions?"

Turning her back at the beautiful and peaceful atmosphere, she began to walk back into the large, Victorian house that she, Inu, and many of their children have lived in.

"Something is wrong, I can feel it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yeah, I updated! (La gasp, it's a miracle!) Sorry you guys for a…FIVE day wait! (Well…at least it wasn't six…--;;;) It's just that I've just been caught up (A.K.A. OBSESSED) with **Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**. (Gives fangirl squeal) Jack Sparrow is so fucking hot! (Let's out another squeal) I have OFFICIALLY been dubbed a Jack/Elizabeth shipper after seeing the scenes between them. (Promptly faints before coming back up) Also, I will admit (Shivers) that I have been having a slight writer's block (Hence why I put in Sesshomaru's past memories with his mother because I didn't have any idea how to stretch out this confrontation) AND…it's SUMMER! My house has no fricking AIR CONDITIONING which equals to it being VERY HOT AND MUGGY in my bedroom! Do you know how many buckets of sweat I gave when working on it the other day?

(GoldenStar promptly arrives and gags Miss Artemis, quieting her complaints)

GoldenStar: (Sigh) Don't mind her, she's just frustrated with her slow writing process. Now…ONTO THE REVIEWS!

**Reviewers:**

**Royal blueKitsune: **Yeah, glad you liked last chapter! I felt it was really stupid, but it did have some important facts in it – like Sesshomaru finally seeing the mark (As well as Kagome). And YES! Shippo and Rin enter the scene! Wonder what'll happen when Shippo wakes up…and what have Kagome, Rin, Katsuki, and Jaken done during Sesshomaru and Shippo's fight? (Grins wickedly) Just wanted to stir up some curiosity! (Cackles evilly) Hopefully, next chapter won't take as long as I've been going. (Looks apologetic) Hope this has been up to standards:D

**NCchick4456: **Awww, glad you love my story!

**BrokenSouledPoetess: **Hope this chapter has been up to standards! (Hope I made Sesshomaru's reaction to the appearance to the mark believable…did I? I'm still trying to write him as close to character as possible.) Thanks for the review!

**Dante Gemini: **Hey, thanks for the two reviews! Glad you find the story interesting and I think I will check out 'Wanderers from the Well' – can't wait to read! Thanks again for the reviews!

**darkfyredragon: **Thank you:D

RED EYES (Anonymous): Hmm…you're right. There's only so much laying back that a girl can take – Kagome is no exception. I guess I was so focused on making her innocent and pitied on (Basically bent on showing the emotions most women experience) that I have strayed away from her true character, and if there's one thing I TRULY hate when I write fanfiction, is not sticking to the personality and actions of the character. (Top pet peeve) I don't think there's anything wrong with Kagome going with another guy to make Sesshomaru see what he's missing, it's just that the real reason is…I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN DO IT! T.T I love Kagome/Sesshomaru pairings so much! (And yet strangely, I find myself writing this…--;;;) When I read that your grandmother had said that to your mother, I had to agree (I'm sorry), but that was plain stupid to just forget about it. The man CHEATED on her (Damn it, how can people not just take that into consideration?), he did something unforgivable and she had to pay the price (Which I find unfair in relationships), it's nothing you can ever forget. Truthfully, I can understand her doubts with your father and he deserves for crying (Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but I'm on an anger streak – (Sigh)); like the old saying: an eye for an eye. And thanks, yes, you gave me another helpful view on an upset marriage. (:D) Sorry, the chapter was so slow (I kind of wanted everything to actually slow down a little, I felt as if I was rushing it.) And for your question, no, he doesn't believe in the dream yet (I SHALL FIND A WAY! MUWAHAHAHA!); damn it! Thanks again for the help! Hope Sesshomaru suffered enough for at least this chapter! (Waves a flag with a picture of Shippo: GO SHIPPO!)

ckat (Anonymous): (Bushes) YEAH! Thanks!

**Togu: **MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Did I leave a cliffie this time? I can't tell if I did…--;;;) Sorry it took so long! Don't cry! Hope you liked this chapter!

**SesshomaruCrazy: **:D Thanks, I'm just happy we ended the season good. (Starts gaping) WOW! So many good suggestions, ones I never thought of! (I love asking people for help because they point things out or have great ideas that I never dreamed of thinking of, it helps me get more imaginative.) I laughed at the ring part, I could just see it: Sesshomaru walks into his office and when a younger female tries to woo him and he accidentally (Ahem) sees something not meant to see, the ring would activate and zap him. MUWAHAHAHA! (I'm so evil) And although I thoroughly entertained the idea of Keii doing something like that (Like mating a hooker), that would be forcing them together instead of having them be together because they love each other. (Sorry, can't do that, but I was amused all the same…disappears with a smile on her face) Thanks for the bunch of suggestions, they helped and (I think) they're slowly helping me out of my light writer's block! (Jumps around excitedly) Thanks! Hope this chapter was up to standards!

**kimbie-animegal-saskanechi-sakyan4ever: **Sorry it practically took forever! (Pouts ashamed) Hope this chapter made up for it! (Gives Bambi eyes)

Seryu (Anonymous): Yeah, glad you liked last chapter! (I practically hated it) :D Yeah, I guess I made the mark very complicated in this – here's a small summary. The mark has a few reasons for existence – 1) It's like saying 'BACK OFF, I'M TAKEN!' so that they will stay true to their mate and warn others that they already have a mate. Secondly, when a relationship gets sour and when one of the mates is being cheated on (Male or female), the mark will react to their most powerful emotion and send out distress signals, calling for comfort from other members of the family that they're close to. Those are basically the reasons for what the mark stands for and what it does. :D Hope that cleared up some confusion! And yes, interesting question. The reason Sesshomaru didn't make a call or anything was because when Kagome hadn't called him and wondered why he left, he thought she would believe that he had to go to work early (He didn't think she woke up in the middle of the night after he left), so he didn't say anything – there were no questions so he didn't need a lie to cover himself. (Lying would only bury him deeper) And a-HA! I am working on it! (Beams proudly while referring to having Sesshomaru experiencing what Kagome had to feel) I got some good suggestions from others (I'm still welcoming them too if you have any ideas – other than having Kagome go with another guy because I know that'll have to come up sooner or later) and my brain is starting to turn. I can't exactly say when Kagome and Chiihiro meet (Trying to work that out), but I think it'll be sooner than I expected. (Blushes at the last few sentences) Aww, thanks! It feels good to read that someone is that devoted to their fic – thanks! Hope this chapter was up to standards!

**Eternityoftears: **Haha, glad you liked it! Hope this chapter was okay!

Yami all the way! (Anonymous): Nice question, I'll have to fix that now don't I? (Smirks evilly in anticipation) MUWAHAHAHAHA! I shall not fail you! (Does a Gai-sensei pose from Naruto (You've seen that, right?) with the effects of shiny teeth) And don't feel bad, I'm the evil one in my family (I'm told that at least ONCE a day, it's like daily prescription; when I don't hear it at all for one day, I wonder if the apocalypse has come). I also know what you're going through, I'm trying to get my younger sister into liking more anime than just Tenchi Muyo and InuYasha (I proudly say I got her into them, maybe not as drastic as I am, but still…), but I'm working with her on Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sighs) Silly sisters, they don't know what they're missing. Hope you like!

12 (Anonymous): Thanks!

**NorgePrincess Alexandra Noel: **(Laughs) No hard feelings! I'm glad how you like the relationship is going (Though I think Kagome is starting to get a little violent – he deserves the burn on his hand! MUWAHAHAHA!) Glad to hear that you're working on your stories and I understand the running on spare fuel. I may not have insomnia (Hope you cure that by the way), but I AM TIRED! (Laughs) I started acceleration for three days a week for an hour and a half and I'm dead beat tired at the end (I just came back about a half hour ago to finish replying and my arms are STILL shaking from all the pushups and weight lifting I did). (Tries lifting a shaky hand to give a high five) Yeah, I have someone with understanding! Thanks for the review! Hope that this chapter was good (I'm a little concerned about it while dealing with the reactions of both Shippo and Sesshomaru – darn them for being too hard to write on, darn them! Lol)

P.S. – I added you on my contact list:D I hope you don't feel bad or angry that you may not get to talk to me too much, I'm barely on because of…well…life and stupid soccer. (I'm supposed to have a relaxed summer vacation…pft, what summer vacation? It's soccer prison! I love soccer, but there's only so much I can take without cracking.)

Wolfpup333 (Anonymous): Haha, Shippo finally got to kick some ass (Before he unfortunately was knocked out…--;;;)! Glad you liked last chapter and hope you like this one!

**Sesshomarugrl: **You're right, but I can't help but to get upset when it take me almost a week to update (Because I know I'll get even more lazy and soon enough, I'll lose interest in my story and not update and in result: VERY UNHAPPY READERS! ACK! Lol) But thanks! Hope this went well!

HOWCOME (Anonymous): Naw, I may be evil, but I'm not heartless (Is that comforting? I don't know, I think I just degraded myself – darn it!). No, I'm not like that, I'm just having an argument with mother nature with all of this stupid heat and summer thunderstorms keep getting in my way. I have no air conditioning at my home, so my room is all stuffy and muggy and HOT (Despite of there being a large fan in there once in a while), it's just sometimes too unbearable to write – sad, but true. There was even one time during said summer thunderstorm when there was a loud clap of thunder and a big streak of lightning that it cut off the power for almost half a minute (I freaked out and cursed beyond tomorrow during those agonizing seconds because I had finally just started to reach the end of the chapter) before power came back and my chapter was safe and unharmed (Big breath of relief there). Also, I like the assumption of Chiihiro being a demon, it causes much more confusion and wonderings (I sadistically love leaving my readers in the dark before shocking them in the end with a major twist). (Starts running away from the rotten food being thrown at her.) And yes, it may seem that Sesshomaru is dim beyond his character (Shit for brains, haha!), but that'll be explained later! (Promise!) Thanks for the long review! And oh yeah, I guess I'll have to think of a way to save Jaken before Sesshomaru tears him apart for not informing him of the mark, shoot! Hope this chapter was up to standards!

abc (Anonymous): Ha, glad somebody noticed Kagome's slowly coming back to the surface! And thanks, glad you love the story! (Blushes) Hope you liked this chapter!

nothing (Anonymous): HEY, NO FAIR! (Starts pouting before becoming transfixed with the yo-yo) Can…not…rebel…must…follow…command! (lol) Thanks so much for the compliments, it helps!

**Leunra: **Hahahahahaha, mango scented bitch, that was good… (Laughs to herself again before getting back in control of her emotions) Yeah, sorry about there being no Satan's cat, God knows I wanted to put him in, but I couldn't when I decided to make the little argument into a fight…I'm also glad you liked the fact Shippo yelled Chiihiro (I was waiting for people to find that out and get happy – Chiihiro got chewed out! HAHA! Ya deserve it, bitch! Muwahaha…) And hey, you think I could have a try at Sesshomaru? (Gives Bambi eyes with a trembling lip) I want to see what comes out! (Gives evil smirk before running off to Sesshomaru) Thanks for the review!

**Sesshomaru'sFear: **Thanks! (I'm just glad the season's over) You're lucky you got your brother in, in only two months! It's been almost a YEAR and I still haven't gotten my little sister into it as much as I do. (Pouts) How unfair and injustice…Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

**kagomes pup: **(Squeaks as her yo-yo falls apart in half) My…my favorite yo-yo! ALRIGHT! That's it, you're paying for a new yo-yo! (lol, just kidding) Well, InuYasha is still in Paris (I have no idea what his career is yet, without a doubt he's rich…lucky), I have no idea where Koga and Ayame are at the moment (But they'll appear!), but this chapter has answered your other questions. :D Hope you liked it!

**Angel2005399: **Yeah, you signed in! Haha, glad you're satisfied! Hope you like this chapter! Hope it kept you on the edge of your seat!

**fluffykags: **Yah! (Hugs) Glad you loved the chapter! As for your question, yes, Sesshomaru does indeed know what the mark means. (The flashback says it all) I love answering questions, makes it easier for everybody (More importantly me, haha, just kidding). Hope you liked this one!

**StarPrincess2020: **Yeah, I'm added onto a favorite! (Hugs) Sorry for the tears, but I'm happy you enjoy the story! Hope you liked this one!

? (Anonymous): Sorry I didn't update soon enough!

**Burnt-Marshmallow.: **(Blushes at the comments) Aw…thanks so much! (Starts laughing gleefully) Glad you noticed, but I can't say anything about the time lapse between the time of Sesshomaru being with Chiihiro until now – simply can't! (I'd like to, it's practically bubbling inside me, but I'd give away part of the plot if I did – darn it!) Yes, Sesshomaru knows the extent of the mark. Wow, your very first review? For the story or for like…ever? If so, I'm honored! Glad I got someone to who never usually reviews to review, if not, oh well! Glad you reviewed anyway! Thanks again for the nice compliments! Hope this chapter was okay!

P.S. – sorry about the six days thing, I was just upset with weather and the slight writer's block I had. (Sigh, I hate them, I really do.)

**diva are wild: **Glad you notified me:D

**Eldaraigne: **Hey, glad you told me! 'Cause I was confused about the name at first. (Squeaks under the explosion) Here's your update! (Wait a minute, did she surpass me in evilness? NOOOOOOOOOO!) And a bitch fight, interesting, but not yet. They'll be some kind of fight between them, but I'm not going to say (Whistles under her breath innocently, evil I am…muwahaha). Post this on A Single Spark? I tried to get an account there, but there were some complications and I was unable to get one, but I'll try again, but not right now. Soon though! Promise! I understand about the Department of Education, while in the library, you're watched over like a hawk to be made sure that we're doing work and not on anything bad (Perverts). Oh, I have question! (I hope you can explain it to me) What do you mean by tagging your blog? I'm a little confused. I'm still a little new around things (Even if I've been here for a year), so I would be grateful if you explained! Haha, thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

**AkumaRule: **(Smiles happily) Glad you think I update fast! (I have been but lately, it's been taking me longer than usual…--;;;) I shall honor the request of Sesshomaru not getting off easily, he didn't need to do what he did and he deserves some heavy punishment for what he did to Kagome. (RETRIBUTION ALL THE WAY!) This chapter answered one of your questions – yes, Sesshomaru remembered the event in which his mother was killed by the mark. Sad, but yes. As for the second question, after he met Kagome, he saw humans in a different light (He still finds them underneath him, but still, it's better than before – he acknowledges the fact that many of them are intelligent to a degree – prime example: Thomas Edison and the light bulb); but I think he forgot to keep in mind that although there are good humans out there like Kagome once was, there are some others that are just like what he thought of in the beginning: lying, cheating, deceitful, and no honor what so ever. So yeah, I think he let his guard down a little. The mating mark…I can't let anything out without giving out some of the story (Must…resist…temptation…), sorry! As for the feeling Sesshomaru had for Chiihiro, I'll explain that later in a few chapters when Kagome and Sesshomaru calm down from all of the hustle and bustle and get together and talk – that'll be when she'll explain what he's feeling when he will describe it. :D I'm leaving people in the dark again, hee hee. Thanks, I tried to put in Sesshomaru's youkai but I remembered that although his youkai is part of him, he's still the 'animal' part of Sesshomaru, so he mainly speaks in growls, whines, barks, and what ever, so I decided to have him give a silent message to his logical part (Whom seems to have his head in his butt at the moment). Hope the confrontation was as thrilling as you were expecting! I tried, but I'm a little uncertain. Hope you like!

segumisama (Anonymous): Which other story are you referring to? **Scars**? Well, I'm trying to sort things out, but I'm trying to ignite my inspiration once again. (Damn it, why did it have to go out?) Thanks for the review! (Blushes at the last comment) Thank you!

easywayout (Anonymous): Sorry, no slap on the face, but at least she backhanded his hand! Will that suffice for now at the moment? (Gives Bambi eyes) I have to agree with you, a good story that has not been updated for a while can only hold on for so long. (I would know, I have some stories I love to read too, but after a few months of them not being updated, I stop reading and waiting and when they DO update, I usually don't go back (Unless I LOVE the story too much not to keep going back) to read it because who knows when they'll be updated again? I get sick of it at times. YES, I shall stick by you! (I was surprised at how much my story got up in popularity wise – after reading through all the people whom have gone through something like this and for the so many people that like it, I can't bring myself to do that to them. Nope, can't. Hope you liked this chapter!

Doll (Anonymous): Heehee, yep, knowing InuYasha, he'll blow up a volcano and kick Sesshomaru's ass to kingdom come (If he can that is, darn it, why did Sesshy have to be so powerful?) Thanks for the review!

**Dark Neko17: **YAH, you reviewed! Thanks for the four reviews! Haha, sorry I made you stay up! (I know how you feel, I lose a lot of sleep because of that at times, I can't seem to stop reading. One time, I tried to go to bed when stopping in the middle of a great story, but whenever I closed my eyes, the story would come back and suddenly I HAVE to know how it ends…this results in me sleeping throughout the next day, out like a light.) Glad you loved a lot of things! Hope you're more awake and that this chapter was up to standards!

Sonjia (Anonymous): MUWAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW, REVIEW I SAY! (Coughs) Sorry, couldn't resist. (Goes sad) Yeah, the chapter was a few pages shorter than the norm and I was kind of upset with myself because of that. Hmph, well, hopefully this was better!

**Lanowen: **Glad you liked the part with Rin and Shippo (I was hoping some people would). And the sentence, well, it was supposed to be sarcastic a little bit. This time, this wasn't one of those 'look in between the lines', he meant that even though she was beautiful and arousing (To him), the angry look on her face made him double think. Haha! Sorry, couldn't help it. (Ha, as if he would think she would be smiling when she found out she has MARKINGS all over her body.) Hope I cleared that up! Sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I would like! Hope this was worth the wait!

**Strawberrylover: **Sorry about the pop-up blocker, hope you get it fixed! Glad you liked last chapter! Glad I'm on the right road for a recovery formula for Kagome and Sesshomaru and I'm happy you liked the part with Shippo chewing out Chiihiro, I couldn't resist (Just imagine what he'll do when he finds out SHE'S the one that's hurting his mother! HAHAHA!) I also can't wait for Sesshomaru to find out she took his picture and erased the teacher's conferences. At least Shippo got to kick some ass (Before he got knocked out). No, the tournaments won't hold me back from writing anymore (I got done with them, FINALLY). AND YES! Someone who feels my pain! (Tries lifting a shaky arm to give a high five before it fell down once again when halfway up) Damn it! My arms are still shaky! But at least I have someone who understands my pain (Sniffs) Today during acceleration, I almost did the impossible by fainting and puking at the same time. (Impossible, not with me!) The gym was so humid from it being hot outside that you immediately felt it, but that didn't stop the sadistic instructors from making us do sprints! Grr…Sorry I didn't update fast yet again! (At least it's a day faster…)

**sesshyholic: **Sorry I didn't update soon! (Sobs dramatically) Thanks for the review!

**bluerosepunk: **Hahahaha, your wish is MY command! (Blushes) Thanks for the compliment! Hope you liked it!

MrsSesshomaru (Anonymous): Yeah, glad you reviewed again! Glad you understand:D Can't wait to read your story! (I'm sorry about your brother! Hope things get better!) (Blushes at the bows) Nah, I'm not the master, if you read KogasAngel's **Winds of Change**, now he is a MAJOR ass whole there. (She's on A Single Spark). Tsk, tsk, boyfriends…tsk, tsk. HE DOES NOT UNDERSTAND! (haha, just kidding) And your questions…shall be answered soon enough. (Smiles innocently while evilly laughing within her head) I'll try to get an account on A Single Spark and post it there, I've gotten requests to do it and I thought, well, why not? So, expect me there…at some point in time…haha. Thanks for the review!

**KagHieiLuver: **Haha, thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

red lady (Anonymous): No, I'm not mad. Just complications of life had gotten in the way. (Storms off while muttering darkly about acceleration, soccer practices, the too hot weather, and stupid writer's block) Hope you liked this chapter:D

**mistress yume: **MUWAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I know I'm evil and I'm LOVING it! MUWAHAHAHA! (Evil look slowly crumbles at the puppy dog eyes) Aww, man! Not the puppy dog eyes! God, they get me all the time. Now I want a puppy again…(Pouts before sighing) Hope you liked this chapter!

**Angel715: **Glad you love it! I know, I'm starting to miss my Inu (Although Sesshomaru can never be replaced in my heart…sniff…well, actually, Kakashi (From Naruto) happens to be tied with him…oh no!) Hope you like!

**red haired bitch: **Hope you like:D Thanks for the review!

heyyou (Anonymous): Haha, here's your update! Sorry for the wait! (Rubs head sheepishly)

Neo-Crystal (Anonymous): MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! I just LOVE being evil! MUWAHAHAHA! (I'm doing that a lot nowadays, I hope it's not addicting…muwahaha…uh-oh) Sorry for the wait!

**the-redwolf42: **(Smiles) Aaah, another Sesshomaru/Kagome loyal fan, yeah! Where have I been? Trying to keep cool from the heat (Waves a fan in front of her face), I've been sweating by the buckets full. Okay…ew…I will admit I've had a small case of the writer's block, but it's curing! Hope you like!

ParaKisschan (Anonymous): Hahaha, I say yeah to all of them, but mostly to suffering Sesshomaru…hmm, that I can do. Haha, sorry for the late update!

whereareyou (Anonymous): No, I'm not mad (At least not at you guys, I'm mostly mad at Mother Nature at the moment), I'll continue updating no matter what! And (La gasp), the whore won't win Sesshomaru! (Pouts angrily) No way! Hope you like!

* * *

PHEW! Done! First off (Before I end this), thanks you guys for the WONDERFUL reviews! And secondly…I REACHED OVER THE THREE HUNDRED MARK! OH MY GOD! (Gives a squeal) Thanks you guys so much! (It was my goal to at least go over three hundred) Here's cookies for a thank you! Anti-Chiihiro! Fresh from the oven!

Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go back to my Captain Jack Sparrow shrine. (Goes dreamy eyed)

-Miss Artemis

P.S. - IMPORTANT! You have read my upper AN (Hopefully) and I have put it down as FIVE days to update while it might appear that it was SIX days again to take me to update. You see, I tried to update the other day, but the site had a glitch and I couldn't update my story (DAMN IT!) and I had to wait until morning. SORRY! So yeah...I didn't have the heart to change some of the reviews because I said 'at least it wasn't six...'

P.S.S. – Oh and…(Whips out the new and improved hypnotizing yo-yo) MUWAHAHAHA! You shall review…you shall review…you shall REVIEW!

(GoldenStar appears once again and drags her off while muttering how much of a drama queen she was being)


	15. Remember that Special Occasion

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I DO own Asahi, (Unfortunately) Chiihiro, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children.

* * *

-  
Chapter 14: Remember that Special Occasion?  
-

* * *

Walking down the many hallways back to the main bedroom, Sesshomaru continued to rub the aching muscles that were slowly repairing themselves. _This Sesshomaru needs to find out how Shippo managed to do that…without a doubt he had learned it from the wolf. _A small frown entered his face as he continued on. He decided to drop the matter and decided to return to his mate. His eyes gave the slightest notion of worry. He needed to tell her everything, every thing that he knew of – all of the confusion he was feeling.

But the moment he entered the bedroom, his eyes began to grow red. Kagome's robe lied on the ground in a heap in front of the closet whose doors were wide open instead of shut. The bed was unmade and when strolling to her closet, he began to snarl. Many of her clothes were gone.

"SHE'S GONE!"

Jaken and Katsuki downstairs shared an uneasy glance at each other.

"It was nice knowing you."

"Likewise, Jaken-sama."

-

Sitting alone in her room, Asahi hugged her favorite stuffed rabbit to her small chest. Slow, silent tears began to leave her beautiful, golden-ember eyes. Face scrunching up into a pained expression, Asahi buried her head into the small, clothed shoulder of her rabbit; hiccups left her as her shoulders shook.

"Mommy…Daddy…" Sniffling, Asahi curled up into a ball on her bed the moment she heard her father's enraged howl throughout the mansion. Shivering and shuddering underneath the intensity, the small inuyoukai buried herself underneath her soft covers for comfort.

_Why did this have to happen? Mommy, Daddy, Asahi misses you…_

-

Shifting her hand position on her suitcase in her right hand, Kagome looked at the hundreds of steps before her. Rin, standing at her side with another bag in her own hand, gave her mother a reassuring smile,

"I'm sure Grandmamma will understand, mama."

Looking uneasily at her first daughter, Kagome gave back a shaky smile.

"I sure hope so."

Taking her free hand, Kagome and Rin walked through the purification barrier that surrounded the shrine for as long as Kagome could ever remember. Giving a slight sigh, they kept hold of their hands together and began to walk up the hundreds of steps that would lead to the Sunset Shrine that her grandfather still ran. When glancing around, Kagome felt relief at how much things have not changed. But as she stared at the many small trees that lined up the steps like a garden, she couldn't help but wish to see the Sakura cherry blossoms blooming instead of the bare branches with still dying leaves as October started to come to an end.

She could suddenly remember how she would race up the steps as a child after school with her mother calmly walking after her, laughing gently. She could remember the times in which her mother was pregnant with Souta and always pressing her ear against her mother's stomach, wishing to hear him kick. She could remember the times in which she could find herself as a child, listening intently to her grandfather's far-fetched tales of youkai, mikos, and ancient spirits.

Tears bitterly entered her eyes without her permission, not taking note of how Rin had squeezed her hand soothingly in her own or the added pressure of her head against her shoulder as they continued onward.

_Too many memories…_

_**"Mama?" 6-year-old Kagome looked up inquiringly at her mother, whom was standing on a small stool with a long steel rod in her hands.**_

"_**What are you doing?" **_

_**Mrs. Higurashi's tongue darted out of the corner of her mouth in determination as she put another paper basket on the thing line that was draped down each side of the red gates the lined the long staircase every other hundred steps. Smiling when it was successfully in place, Mrs. Higurashi turned back to her daughter. Kagome continued to hold another paper basket with shapes of pumpkins cut out.**_

"_**We're decorating the temple, my dear. It's tradition, you see," Stepping down from the stool, she bent down and picked up the large box of paper baskets and went down a few steps before setting it down and placing the stool securely on a step, "we've been doing this for decades. Whenever Halloween comes, the Sunset Shrine puts on its decoration and holds a play before the Goshinboku."**_

_**Kagome still looked puzzled. She asked cutely as she hooked the paper basket on the end of the rod for her mother before Mrs. Higurashi stepped onto the stool once again,**_

"_**But why do we light up SOO many lights, mama?" **_

_**Chuckling, Mrs. Higurashi stepped down the stool after hooking the basket on the line. As they moved down a few steps again, she replied,**_

"_**Frankly, I think we do it because it looks magical and welcoming – it's always worth-while to see the awe on people's faces when they come up the shrine. Grandpa though, says that the lights attract spirits from the spirit world."**_

_**Before Kagome could ask another question, a piercing wail of a baby and the frantic shouts of an old man could be heard from beyond the top of the steps. Kagome blinked owlishly before giggling when it finally registered in her mind what was probably happening. Sighing aggravated, Mrs. Higurashi put the rod down and took Kagome's hand,**_

"_**Come on dear, let's see what grandpa did this time."**_

_**Kagome giggled in reply.**_

Shaking her head, Kagome continued onward. Rin looked at her from the corner of her eye, a small sad smile appeared on her face. Looking up the steps, a dreamy-like glaze overtook her own. She could remember all of the times back during when she was a child that Kagome would tell her, Shippo, and many of their additional siblings about Grandma, great-grandpa, and Uncle Souta.

"_**Who is this, mama?"**_

"_**Huh?" Kagome's head peeped from the top of her book to smile fondly at her first, little girl,**_

"_**Who is who, Rin?"**_

_**Pouting, Rin tugged on her hand, leading the amused inuyoukai to her nightstand on her side of the large futon where a picture frame stood. Rin watched as her mommy's eyes grew fond and tender. Taking a seat on the bed, Kagome placed Rin on her lap and picked up the picture.**_

"_**These people, Rin, were and still are my family. That woman on the right is my mother: Mayuka. Beside her is my crazy grandfather, and the little boy standing in the front and holding Buyo, our cat, is my younger brother: Souta."**_

_**Rin clapped her hands excitedly,**_

"_**Will Rin and Shippo-kun meet them?"**_

_**Kagome stared down at her sadly,**_

"_**I…I don't know – maybe…" Kagome felt guilt well up inside of her when seeing Rin's disappointed face.**_

"_**But since Shippo and Sesshomaru aren't back from training yet, how about I tell you about them?" **_

_**Kagome grinned at the energetic nod that came from Rin almost immediately.**_

"_**All right…we'll start with my mother." Kagome's smile reached her eyes, making them twinkle beautifully.**_

"_**She's a very sweet woman. Whenever you're around her, you can't help but smile and listen intently with every word she says. Whenever I was sad, scared, or lonely, she would hug me close and whisper soft, comforting words into my ear. Her hug seemed to make the thing that was troubling me a thing in the past and her words seemed to make my worries disappear. She's gentle…kind…trustworthy…and compassionate. However, like most mothers, if you cross them…things can get ugly."**_

_**Rin cocked her head to the side adorably,**_

"_**How?"**_

_**Snapping out of her momentary memory lane of horror, Kagome laughed sheepishly,**_

"_**Uh…you'll find out when you grow older." **_

_**Shrugging her small shoulders, Rin leaned closer to her mother, her big, innocent eyes pleading – reminding Kagome of a sad, love-deprived puppy wanting affection,**_

"_**What about grandpa? What's he like?"**_

_**Kagome gave a humor-filled laugh. Raising a hand, she gently rubbed the back of her head,**_

"_**Grandpa? Oh, first I have to find out how to put him to words…" She chuckled at her inside joke as Rin fidgeted in her lap impatiently.**_

"_**Weeeeell, to put it in simple words…he's somewhat crazy." A vision of him gaping at her incredulously and despairingly entered her mind.**_

_I hope this never reaches his ears when we arrive at the future…only…**Kagome cast a sly glance at Rin underneath her nose. **I don't know if there could be a way for Rin to live long enough to see them…_

"_**True, he may be senile at times and a little slow and he's VERY suspicious about everything…he's a good man and grandfather. He looks for the best interests for Souta and me as much he can; he's very thoughtful when it comes to giving presents." **As thoughtful as you can get with a dead monkey hand on a chain…_

"_**He's the head priest of our shrine: the Sunset shrine. Even though he doesn't have any powers as a monk, he still guards the shrine with all of his heart as much as he can. He's someone you can look up to at times, someone that you can depend on to make you laugh or forget about things pressing on your mind. I love him very much."**_

_**Rin giggled at his description.**_

"_**Rin hopes Rin will be able to meet him!"**_

_**Kagome smiled sadly at the girl before her, the girl not noticing the sad intent in it,**_

"_**So do I, Rin…so do I."**_

"_**Now, what about Uncle Souta, mama?" **_

_**Smiling at Rin's enthusiasm, Kagome responded with a reminiscing smile,**_

"_**He's a ball energy, kind of like you, Rin. He's always doing some exercise with his favorite sport: soccer in the front yard with Buyo sitting on the patio, sleeping. When he's not doing sports, he's playing games – " Rin smiled happily,**_

"_**Like dollies?" Kagome cracked up as her mind sent an image of Souta ever hearing Rin say that,**_

"_**Uuuuum, no. It's difficult to explain. He's very kind and to the point, much like Uncle InuYasha. He asks many obvious questions and when it comes to girls…" Kagome playfully looked around her, as if to see if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation. Leaning down, Kagome hooked her finger and beckoned her forward. Leaning forward, Rin turned her head to the side so Kagome could whisper into her ear,**_

"…_**he's shy!"**_

"_**No way!"**_

_**Kagome giggled at Rin's incredulous face. She nodded,**_

"_**Ah-uh, but you mustn't tell anyone, Rin – not even Souta!" Rin nodded, determined.**_

"_**Mommy can count on Rin!"**_

_**Smiling fondly at Rin, Kagome rubbed the top of her head affectionately,**_

"**_I'm glad to hear that, Rin."_**

Smiling to herself, Rin wondered how it was possible to remember that after so many years…too many to count. Looking around her, Rin had realized when she and Shippo had mated when she turned of legal age at eighteen (A.K.A. – legal age for Sesshomaru to deal with, with losing his daughters to approvable suitors), that she actually had the chance to see the family of her mother's. It excited her and yet made her nervous at the same time. Questions of 'would they like me?' and 'what if they had changed from the time mama had last saw them?' and 'what if they don't approve of me?' ran through her mind. Rin could barely count the many times Kagome would reassure her that her family was very welcoming and would welcome and love her even if they weren't related by blood. But yet…that small fear of being neglected and rejected still seemed to leer at the corner of her mind, ever so present. Sure, she had Shippo, their children, their grandchildren, and her father – Sesshomaru, her mother – Kagome, and many younger siblings and their children, and so forth and so on – for love and comfort…but the want to be acknowledged and wanted by her mother's family seemed like she NEEDED to have it…It was selfish of her, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to experience the love of a grandmother, an uncle, and a great-grandfather just like how her mother had explained to her those many years ago.

She nearly had a panic attack through the long wait in which they all arrived at the shrine on the designated date in which 17-year-old Kagome would leave through the well for the last time. She almost chewed off her kitsune claws through the concealment charm. The moment she saw them, her heart swelled in anticipation.

They were exactly as her mother said they were. Her grandmother…her eyes were so kind and gentle, caring with a mother's love – a love for anything. She showed wisdom as a woman of her age should have. Her hair looked soft as it shined in the afternoon sun, her large, doe eyes widening in disbelief of seeing her daughter so quickly, as well as the many people that littered the front yard of the shrine. She had never felt so happy in her life when she embraced her – it was like relief from tension. Her hug did wonders, just like her mother said they would. Her thoughts had been distracted when a frantic yell of 'YOUKAI, BEGONE!' echoed throughout the clearing. Before she knew it, her, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kagome – EVERYONE had a sutra over their forehead, even poor Asahi-chan had one (Even though she was only blinking confused, wondering why it was so dark)!

_**"Weeeeell, to put it in simple words…he's somewhat crazy."**_

Guess she wasn't lying, but that didn't stop her from giggling when seeing the old man gawk at the large number of youkai that were still standing on their shrine. Her ears twitched when hearing a young man's voice, one that sounded like a teenager, echo after him,

"Grandpa, stop doing that! You know your sutras don't work, everyone else does!"

_Uncle Souta…_She stared at the fifteen-year-old boy and slowly began to smile as she eyed the soccer ball under his arm as he continued to rant to his grandfather.

Shaking her head with a fond smile, Rin looked over at her mother and felt her own expression grow sad at the emotionless glaze that echoed over her mother's once bright and lively eyes.

_Oh, mama…_She squeezed her hand gently as to soothe her. She felt her mood dampen slightly when her mother didn't acknowledge it, but rather walk onward. The thought of how the light was taken away made her own gaze darken in resentment.

_Father…Sesshomaru…_Eyes narrowing, she barely acknowledged her right hand clutching her bag tightly until her knuckles went white from the pressure. _How could you do this, father? I've looked up to you my whole life…ever since you saved me from the wolves. You always kept me safe and treated me right; you respected me, no matter how small it was, you…loved me. You were the model father figure I had proudly put on the pedestal, declaring that there was no one out there that could out beat you…I guess I was wrong. But neither Shippo nor I will make that mistake again. The others don't understand because all they have ever known of father is just that…a father. They weren't there when he was cold and distant, where he couldn't give a damn about anyone but himself. Keii-kun may be the closest to understand us, but it's still not enough. We were there, seeing him in action since we were six. We knew he was honorable but cold, indifferent to what anyone says of him, but not when ridiculed for his servants or what he owns. He prided himself on his taste and judge of character. He was…always in my eyes…perfection. _

Rin tried to bite down the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes.

_It hurts so much…oh so much…that we were tricked, that we were exposed to the fact that…that father was a realistic man – youkai or ningen. It just hurts to know that he isn't as great as we thought he was. It hurts even more so, to see him hurting the woman he loves most in the whole world…mama. I can see it within his eyes, the eyes everyone perceived to be unreadable and emotionless…I can see the tender touch within them whenever someone mentions mama's name or whenever he sees her. The way he would say her name was softer from his original, uncaring tone; the way he would hold her hand with such care as if it was made of the finest china glass. But why…why did he hurt her – especially in this way? Any other way would be better than this._

Rin looked up ahead, her thoughts confused as she brought up the day's earlier events, of how he acted when Shippo had burst through the doors unannounced.

_When Katsuki-kun and I got there…he was holding her possessively to him, tight enough that mama wouldn't be able to move freely without wiggling in his grasp. His eyes held such frustration, anger, and confusion…guilt among them. It made me wonder…for just a few moments, if he was truly innocent. It made my decided actions falter ever the slightest when he protected her so fervently from Shippo when he lunged at him, cradling her against him like the old days in which youkai still ruled Japan. It made me wonder if my actions would be justified…it made me wonder if they would hurt instead of help mama._

Rin cast a glance at her still preoccupied mother.

_But still…I couldn't – CAN'T – allow her to feel this pain any longer than she already has. She's helped me through so much – with my first loose tooth, my first period, my nightmares, my boy troubles, helping me sort out my feelings for Shippo, my first date, getting father to agree with the courting between Shippo and myself, my first pregnancy, helping me to believe that I would be a good mother…always helping me with every chance she got. I owe her so much and yet I couldn't ever repay her no matter how hard I tried…until now._

"_**Mama?" **_

**_15-year-old Rin sat beside her mother on their favorite spot in the kingdom's back yard, on a small hill where it reached the gentle waves of the pond where koi were put. Decorated in a beautiful kimono of light pink and yellow flowers printed across her lap and long sleeves, Rin's dark brown hair was pulled back in no longer a small, side ponytail, but an extravagant braid that reached below her bottom. Her wide brown eyes stared upward at her regal mother as said mother continued to draw the landscape before them with elegant strokes on her 'pencil' and 'sketchbook'. Her hair was so long and shiny…absolutely beautiful with the highlights that ran through them. Her skin was healthy, but yet flawless even from the training she put herself through with Sesshomaru. Her figure was perfectly shaped, her kimonos always seemed to bring out her wonderful figure and her lively, light blue eyes. Everything about her was awe-inspiring. Looking down at herself, she frowned at the product she found. She was still flat-chest compared to girls her age, of which she was always kindly reminded of every time she went to the neighboring village with mother to have a little 'girl-time'. She was still under-developed, having no extravagant features that would lure boys to her like a moth on a flame._**

_**Looking up from her portrait, Kagome smiled charmingly at her daughter, making Rin feel even more inferior.**_

_Her smile is better too…why can't I be like her? I was told before mama became a youkai that we both looked extremely alike, despite of the different eye color…yet why can't I mature like her?_

"_**Yes, darling?" **_

_**Looking down uncomfortably, Rin blushed a bright red. Sensing her discomfort, Kagome set down her art supplies away from her and placed an arm around her,**_

"_**What's wrong, Rin? You know you can tell me anything."**_

_**Rin nodded, but still feeling somewhat embarrassed.**_

"_**Well…you see, mama…why is it that… w-well…" She blushed even brighter to her dismay. **_

"_**Why is it that, what?" Sighing, Rin mumbled under her breath. Leaning forward, Kagome asked again,**_

"**_What was that? I didn't quite catch it." _**

"_**W-Why…is it t-that I'm…under-developed?" **_

**_Blinking, Kagome looked at her for inspection. After a few moments, she smiled,_**

"_**Entering that stage, huh? Rin, a good-looking body isn't what makes a great or attractive woman. Sure, many people may believe it, but they would be wrong. You should know by now that a true woman would have morals, goals, kindness, and compassion – it shouldn't be based on appearances. So what, you're under-developed right now, but that doesn't mean that you'll stay that way, Rin! You're only fifteen; you're still growing into a woman. Women grow at different rates, just like men do." Looking around for an example, she smiled at the small little branch that fell from the tree not too long ago from the morning wind. **_

_**Grasping the branch firmly, Kagome placed it before Rin's eyes.**_

"_**Cherry blossoms?"**_

_**The small branch in Kagome's hand held three full-grown blossoms, proudly showing their light pink beauty for the world to see. There was one cherry blossom though, that was still waiting to blossom.**_

"_**Women are like cherry blossoms."**_

"_**Cherry blossoms…?"**_

_**Kagome nodded, smiling proudly,**_

"_**Hai, just like cherry blossoms. You see, cherry blossoms grow at different rates – some take longer than others, some bloom faster, and even a lot of them grow together like a group, but the point is…is that they all grow differently."**_

_**Rin looked up from the branch up to Kagome's smiling face and back again,**_

"_**I…I still don't understand." Smiling patiently, Kagome pointed to the bud,**_

"_**Alright then, imagine this is you and these three blossoms are girls from the village not too far from here. They have all blossomed wonderfully together in sequence, but you…you have not grown yet – you are late for spring, you are late for changes. But you want to know what?"**_

"_**What?" Rin cocked her head to the side in curiosity. Smiling, Kagome said softly,**_

"_**You may not know it, or may even believe it Rin, but I had the same troubles as you. My mother had told me that even though some cherry blossoms are late and are the last to bloom…they become the most BEAUTIFUL cherry blossom of all…you'll see, Rin…you will." **_

_**Rin's eyes slowly watered when realization set in, realization at her words as Kagome lovingly entwined the small branch (It was the width of her hand) into her hair, just above her ear. She was telling her that she was going to be beautiful…beautiful. Without warning, Rin hugged her, smiling when Kagome wrapped her arms immediately around her, holding her close. She gave a soft sigh as she placed her head on her mother's chest, over her heart and listened to the steady rhythm like a lullaby.**_

_Arigato, mama._

Rin held in a chuckle. _Mama was right…as usual. I did bloom into a beautiful cherry blossom._ As they past another red gate, Rin looked at her mother. _I just wish mama would see herself like that right now…that way, the sparkle may return to her eyes._

Kagome suddenly stopped, causing Rin to stop as well.

"Mama…?"

She didn't answer, but rather place her luggage down and affectionately place her palm faced down against the red-painted wood.

The second gate…Her eyes caught the dark smudges of a small hand print gripping the edge of the gate. Her eyes softened.

"**Kagome-nee-chan, wait! Onegai!" A sniffling, 5-year-old Souta ran desperately after a mischievously giggling, 10-year-old Kagome. **

**Dressed in her adorable sailor uniform of dark blue and white, Kagome had her mid back hair into a high ponytail, her long bangs stopping just before her sparkling sapphire eyes, gently framing the sides of her face. Gripping her bag, she stuck her tongue out playfully at the panting boy as he struggled up the steps, his Ninja Turtles back pack bobbing on his small back.**

"**Come on, imouto! You don't want to be left behind do you?" **

**His doe brown eyes widened in fear,**

"**Iie, I don't want to!" **

"**Then hurry it up! It's Monday, the day mama always makes cookies before school ends."**

"**I know, but – !"**

"**No buts! There's no way I'm going to miss her almond-fudge cookies!"**

**Giggling, she began once again to run up the temple steps. Her raven black hair whipped behind her, glistening underneath the sun that shown brightly behind them, her shoes making a loud 'clack' against the shrine's stone stairs.**

"**Kagome-nee-chan, wait!" Souta's eyes watered as he watched his older sister continue to run up the stairs with such ease. Reaching outward, he continued to sniffle. His eyes widened when just as he was about to pass the second gate, tripped on the last step.**

"**OW!"**

**When hearing the cry, Kagome stopped and quickly whipped around,**

"**Souta-imouto? Souta!" When seeing the crying boy huddle against the leg of the gate, her eyes widened at the blood that he smeared near it's edge. Quickly running down the steps, she stopped before him.**

"**Souta!"**

**Stooping down, she eyed the scraped leg that furiously glowed red from the marks against the pavement. Frowning, Kagome took off her bag and after a few moments of rummaging, took out her white handkerchief,**

"**Here. This should stop the bleeding until we reach home." Souta's still watering eyes widened at the sight of the cloth,**

"**K-Kagome-nee-chan…isn't t-that mama's?" Kagome smiled brightly at him, causing him to relax despite of the irritating pain that throbbed every now and then,**

"**I don't think she'll mind. If so, it was my fault for getting you injured in the first place. So don't worry, Souta-imouto!"**

**A small smile appeared on his face as she snugly wrapped it around his injured leg. Smiling warmly at him, she took her finger and brushed away his tears,**

"**Now, no more crying okay? You know I hate it when I see you cry. Because…" Souta smiled as he sniffled,**

"**Because I'm…the man of the house." **

"**Yep! Now get on my back, it'll be easier and this way, mama will be able to look at your leg sooner." **

**Nodding, the boy wrapped his small arms around her neck. Kagome slowly stood up with his legs carefully held by each of her arms as her hands held their back packs. Going back up the stairs once again, Souta smiled against her hair as he allowed his eyes to close.**

_Kagome-nee-chan…_

Blinking away the tears, Kagome picked up her luggage again and began to walk up the steps with Rin beside her, looking at her curiously.

_Such days are long gone now…how much I miss them…_

When seeing the top of the steps and the last red gate that accompanied it, Kagome couldn't help but to feel anxiety once again at the prospect of facing and telling her mother about what has been going on. She gave a shaky smile when Rin squeezed her hand again. As they walked up the last remaining steps, Kagome bit her lip, wondering how she would tell her mother. She knew that shock would come first, then would come worry and compassion, and lastly and most feared…anger – both at Sesshomaru and herself; Sesshomaru from betraying her and herself for not telling her mother before hand right away of what was happening. If there was one thing that her mother hated, it was being left out in the dark about something important as this, just like her.

"I'm going to die, I know it." Rin looked at her and giggled at her mother's slightly horrified expression as they neared the house that accompanied the shrine.

"I'm pretty sure she'll understand, mama." Kagome only dryly retorted as she found herself staring at the front door – a feeling of dread started to well up in her chest,

"Tell me that after you revive me." Rolling her eyes, Rin insinuated at her,

"You're just a scaredy cat, mama."

"Ex-CUSE me? You have never, at least not yet, been the cause of her anger and receive full-front of it, so I find myself justified when I say that you do NOT understand what I'm going through."

Rin made to respond when the door opened before them. When looking forward at the person, it wasn't who they expected. It wasn't Mrs. Higurashi, Jii-san, or Souta. Forgetting her politeness, Kagome asked bluntly,

"Who the heck are you? What are you doing here?"

The person that answered the door happened to be a man that looked to be in his late thirties, maybe early forties. He was tall, taller than Kagome or Rin and was surprisingly lean and slightly muscular. His skin was exceedingly pale with few wrinkles, only around his mouth and the corners of his eyes. He had short black hair that had a slight wave to it and his eyes…Kagome couldn't put her finger on it just yet, but there was something awfully familiar about them…as if she should remember them. They were a deep cinnamon with a twinge of brown and a very light magenta. They were almost hypnotic one would say. The only physical flaw that he had was a light scar over his left cheek, ending to his chin from his cheekbone. Eyeing his attire of a dark blue, long-sleeve shirt and some black slacks, Kagome and Rin looked up at him when he chuckled,

"So you must be the famous Kagome I've heard so much about."

His chuckle wasn't exactly heart-warming…it was just plain weird. Kagome cleared her throat lightly,

"Um, asumimasen for my rudeness back there, but…who are you?"

He chuckled again,

"I guess I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? Please excuse my short-term memory, ladies. How do you do, my name is Omuk Rioshi." Kagome and Rin awkwardly shook his offered hand.

"And you are…?"

"Oh! Um, Kagome Taisho, Rioshi-san."

Rin blushed lightly in slight embarrassment.

"Rin Taisho, sir."

He blinked and looked at the two, causing the two to shuffle awkwardly on their feet,

"You both have the same name…are you two somewhat related?" Rin opened her mouth to make an excuse when Kagome cut through smoothly,

"Cousins through marriage, actually. I married her elder brother."

He nodded in understanding. When he was about to ask another question, a woman's voice – _Mama…_Kagome thought to herself – cut through,

"Omuk, what are you doing at the door?"

The two women outside looked at each other and gave an uneasy glance. How were they supposed to talk to her with this man here? What was he doing here anyway? When Mrs. Higurashi appeared at the man's side, Mrs. Higurashi smiled happily when she saw them. Kagome inwardly flinched at her mother's happy expression…maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here?

"Kagome! Rin! What a pleasant surprise! Omuk, how come you didn't invite them in? It's chilly out here." Omuk rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking much like an abashed teenager. Kagome and Rin couldn't help but to give a small smile at the picture he made.

"Gomen, gomen." Rolling her eyes playfully, Mrs. Higurashi took Kagome and Rin's coats and put them in the coat closet.

"Come on girls; let's go into the living room, that way we can talk freely and drink some nice, hot cocoa." Rin hugged Mrs. Higurashi and said guiltily,

"We hope we didn't interrupt you two from anything?" Kagome said smartly, her shackles rising as 'protective daughter' went into mode,

"Which reminds me…" She added slyly, making it sound as if she was just curious and naïve, "…what is he doing here? Who exactly IS he?" Mrs. Higurashi shooed them away though and into the living room, much to Kagome's annoyance and Omuk's amusement.

"Now, now, patience Kagome – I'll tell you in a minute. Now just sit down and relax while I get the cocoa."

As she left the living room and into the kitchen, an awkward and uncomfortable silence rang around them, suffocating the air as the T.V. continued to show the World Cup soccer tournament. Souta with his soccer ball in his lap was watching thegame intently with guarded eyes. After a few long minutes, Mrs. Higurashi came in with a tray of five cups filled with cocoa, a bag of marshmallows beside them. Thanking her mother when she got a cup, Kagome slowly took a sip, not being able to enjoy the warmth that spread through her body by the cocoa as her nerves started to grate against each other. Questions ran a mile a minute.

Looking from her cup, Mrs. Higurashi gave a soft sigh at her daughter's unmoving gaze.

"Alright, Kagome, I give in. Remember the time when we went out window shopping and had you try on that light blue sundress?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly,

"Yeah…?"

"And I said there was a special occasion?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, you see, the moment I saw that dress, I knew it was perfect for the rehearsal and after-rehearsal dinner!"

Rin coughed on her cocoa, sputtering as she blushingly reached for napkins. Kagome's grip on her cup tightened – her eyes widening as she continued to gape at her beaming mother.

"Re…Re…rehearsal? What?"

_Please no…oh god no…no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

"Kagome…" Kagome watched horrified as her mother and Omuk gripped hands together, smiling as if they were in their own happy little world,

"I'm getting married next spring!"

"_**I'm getting married next spring!" **_

Her words echoed in Kagome's ears and head over and over again, not acknowledging the smiling couple or the alarmed looking Rin beside her whom was eyeing their clasped hands as if it was something new that her eyes had never seen before.

"_**I'm getting married next spring!" **_

She didn't catch the slowly alarming faces on both of the couple before her as her grip started to loosen – she didn't feel herself sway as the words once again repeated into her mind. Nor did she hear Souta quietly whispered her name in caution.

"Kagome? Are you all right?"

"_**I'm getting married next spring!" **_

"Kagome?" She barely felt the impact as she fell backward and into the couch or the light burn of the cocoaas it spilledout of her hands.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Rin, and Omuk got out of their seats hurriedly to her aid.

_Lights out.

* * *

_

(Takes a big and long breath)

I AM SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRYY!

God, what a total nightmare! I can't believe at how long it was since I last updated! (Starts pulling on her hair)

I am so sorry you guys, I know I don't have much excuses for the late update, but please believe me when I said I've been trying to update. I've been having tough acceleration (Acceleration of Hell if you please…) along with mandatory camp AFTERWARDS for two HOURS! So yeah, I've been busy. Had to get new cleats and shin-guards too. I have school registrations coming up, so I have been worrying about that.

Plus…hmm, I guess you wouldn't get much done either when you're stuck in a no-air conditioned house in over 105 degree weather!

(Sighs)

I'm sorry, but I can't reply to any reviews at the moment…it's too darn hot! (I want to cry right now…TT.TT) I will reply though in the next chapter (Which I'll be working on right away seeing as I'm not as busy as before). If any of the reviews from last chapter had questions in them, do not worry, I will DEFINITELY answer them…in next chapter. --;;;

Before I leave though, I would like to give a special thanks to a certain someone for giving me ideas and helping me through my little black hole of frustration and anger. She knows who she is:D Once again, thank you mystery woman for your great advice and e-mail! lol

Sorry it was so short!

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – My yo-yo…I lost it! (Starts crying…darn it, I need to buy another one…)


	16. Not Like You

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I DO own Asahi, (Unfortunately) Chiihiro, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children!

**Japanese Vocabulary:**

Gomen nasai – very sorry  
Shimatta – damn or shit  
Onegai – please  
Hai – yes  
Kami – god  
Gaki – brat  
Goshinboku – god tree  
Youkai – demon  
Miko – priestess  
Nani – what  
-otouto – little brother (Thanks for the ones that corrected me!)  
Nee-chan – Older sister  
Jii-san – grandfather  
Arigato – thank you

-  
Chapter 15: Not Like You  
-

"Kagome!"

Everyone in the room jumped up from their seats and hurried to her unconscious form, ignoring the spilt cocoa over the carpet and instead tried to reawaken her. Mrs. Higurashi hurriedly wiped at the hot cocoa that still stained her daughter's lap and steadied her slightly shaking hands. She hissed at the red markings that took place from the burn marks. Turning to the frantic teenager beside her, she demanded loudly,

"Souta, go get a bowl of cold water with ice! Hurry, and bring it to Kagome's old bedroom!"

Gulping, the ashen-faced Souta nodded,

"Hai, mother!"

As he rushed to the kitchen to do what he was told, Mrs. Higurashi looked at Omuk with pleading eyes,

"Do you think you could help bring Kagome up to her room?" Omuk smiled charmingly, placing a reassuring hand on her slim shoulder,

"If I wasn't…" He paused for a moment before saying grudgingly, "'seasoned'…I'd do it alone, but I'll need your guys' help of course."

Rin and Mrs. Higurashi nodded. Rin eyed Omuk from the corner of her eye as they moved around Kagome's passed out form, trying to create a comfortable way to carry her up the stairs. _Hmm…he seems okay, I mean, he hasn't met mama for more than about fifteen minutes and already he's willing to carry her._ Biting her lip, she analyzed the right amount of strength to use so as to not give Omuk any other opinion other than a fragile, weak woman. Grunting a little, she watched as Omuk carefully, gently even; press her more firmly against his form for support as she herself held her legs to her waist snugly. Mrs. Higurashi gently cupped her burned hands while wrapping an arm around her upper quads so that she wouldn't hit her bottom against the stairs repeatedly as they slowly and gradually walked up. _But still, I can't help but worry…he's going to marry grandmamma after all! _

When they reached her old bedroom, they found Souta waiting there already with a medium-sized bowl with cooled water, ice cubes floating within it. As they settled her on the bed, Mrs. Higurashi immediately took the bowl from Souta's grasp and put the bowl on Kagome's stained lap. Gently taking her hands into her own, Mrs. Higurashi dipped the light red hands into the ice-cold water, watching them instantly twitch on their own from the change of climate.

"I knew she would be in shock when she would hear it, but I didn't think that she would take it this badly…" Looking up at Rin, Mrs. Higurashi asked a silent question. When catching the hidden meaning, Rin bit her lip uncertainly. Cautiously looking at her passed-out mother, Rin wondered if it would be right if she gave the situation to Mrs. Higurashi.

_Would it be right…if I spoke on mother's behalf?_

"Rin, tell me what's going on…NOW."

Rin gulped when seeing the fiery, but steeled look in her grandmother's eyes. _So this is the anger mama speaks about…_Rin looked at the two males in the room and cleared her throat slightly,

"If I may…could you please leave the room so that I can speak with Mayuka-san?"

"But - !" Souta's response became muffled when Omuk placed a hand over his mouth effectively and holding the struggling boy against him. Smiling charmingly, he replied soothingly,

"Of course, come Souta, let's leave the women alone for now." When the door clicked shut, Rin turned towards Mrs. Higurashi. She watched as Mrs. Higurashi moved from Kagome's body so that she sat comfortably at the end of the bed, her legs crossed over, her arms crossed over her chest as well – her face was set in stone with a determined expression.

_Oh, boy…I can't really call mama a scaredy cat anymore…_

It was true – if she could freely look down at her knees at the moment, she would swear that on behalf of Buddha and her fortune that she and Shippo shared that her knees were shaking. How pathetic really…she was able to face down most of Shippo's sexist clients with just squinting her eyes and giving off the 'Sesshomaru-fuck-off' look and they would pee in their pants in front of her; she was able to put the most disrespectful bitches whom would try to steal Shippo from her into their places where they belonged with a good bitch-slap if the time required it; she had killed many youkai with her own bare hands during youkai wars and battles during the Feudal Era, one of the wars lasting for over fifty years – there was still at times where Rin could believe that the screams of her prey would echo around her whenever she was in a secluded room, haunting her with their cries. There were even times where she believed that when she washed her hands before or after dinner or from washing dishes when feeling particularly bored and lazy, she would feel blood running down her hands instead of the cool water. She had become one of the Feared, a group that many lowly and middle-class youkai had nicknamed because of their status and prowess in battle; it was her, Shippo, InuYasha, Kagura, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku (Even though they were human), and of course…Sesshomaru and Kagome being one of the few at top with the other lords and one mistress of the cardinal lands besides the West.

It was truly pathetic that no matter how fearsome and powerful she could be with others, she could be reduced to a scared rabbit cornered by a hunting cat…her grandmother…how embarrassing.

"Spill it, Rin…now."

_To talk or not to talk…that tis thee question…To die or to live…hm…not that hard to choose._

Gulping hard in her throat, Rin closed her eyes – her hands wringing themselves with each other as she fidgeted.

_Gomen nasai, mama…_

"F-Father…has been…" Here comes the bomb… "With another woman…"

Rin waited for a few moments, her breath hitched in her throat as she awaited her grandmother's response. When hearing nothing except the rapid increase of her grandmother's heart, Rin slowly opened an eye. When seeing the vision before her, both of her eyes widened at her grandmother's stilled form.

_Oh, shimatta…_

-

Once the door shut behind them, Souta somewhat pouted.

"Keeping all the juicy stuff to themselves…god that torches me off."

Omuk looked down at the boy beside him with a slight smile,

"Well, what's between them is between them, right? We shouldn't butt in on them, Souta, we should respect their privacy." A vein nearly popped on the side of his head when Souta made a shooing motion with his hand while still staring intently at the door while saying,

"Yeah, yeah – but I wonder what they're talking about that would exclude us?"

_Nosey little gaki…_

Omuk watched in a moment of confusion as Souta's eyes brightened. Snapping his fingers, he said hurriedly as he raced down the hallway and down the steps,

"Be right back!"

Sighing, Omuk stood there awkwardly with his arms folded across his chest. Shaking his head, he stared at the door as the echoes of cabinets shutting within the kitchen below entered his ears. He bit his lip lightly, a light frown marring his lips. _Well…I AM kind of curious as well…_He snapped out of his wonderings when Souta came into view with…two glasses?

"Nani?" Souta replied with a triumphant grin,

"When you put the open end of the cups against the door, you'll be able to hear what's going on inside more clearly."

When Omuk looked at him skeptically, Souta rolled his eyes. Really, was it so hard to believe in him? People seem to forget that he's just as smart as Kagome was when she wasn't missing school – 'A' plus baby! Raising the glass, Souta began to explain while at the same time, seemed to look like a college professor,

"When you press the glass against the door and people begin to talk, their voices echo around the room, eventually hitting the door. Now, because the door is hollow (In which we are easily able to distinguish a person's voice when they are talking normally), vibrations will occur, carrying the maximum volume through it, minimizing it at the same time when taking into consideration of how thick a door is. The glass however will once again maximize the sound once again because there is air and more volume within it rather than solid wood. With our ear pressed against the end of the glass, the maximized sound will enter our eardrums and from there, we can make out the conversation that is going on, on the other side."

Souta beamed proudly at his success; Omuk just continued to stare at him incredulously with the glass in his hand. _The kid really IS smart when given the chance…_

The slight notion of a voice speaking up caused both males to jump up startled before moving right away to the door – glasses pressed against the oak with ears eagerly pressed against the cool glass. They both held identical expressions as they narrowed their eyes thoughtfully. Frowning in concentration, they unknowingly tried to inch their bodies closer to the door.

"**Spill it, Rin…now."**

Souta's eyes widened when hearing that oh-so familiar tone.

"Oh, crap! Rin-chan is in deep shit!" Omuk lightly hit him over the head in chastisement.

"What did I say about swearing, Souta?"

Souta scowled slightly. This was what having a Dad was? Being reprimanded for everything you did wrong? Maybe mom getting married wasn't the best of ideas…

"Yeah, yeah – " He missed Omuk's fuming gaze as he continued. "No swearing when in range with mom or yourself, but just as an F.Y.I. – I may like you and you may be marrying mom, just know that you're not my dad yet. Also for future references, take notes on Mom's tone. The one she's using now…that's a code red."

"Code red?"

"Something Kagome-nee-chan and myself invented when growing up when either one of us or both of us at the same time will incur the wrath of mom at her worst. The highest level on the scale of one through five on the Mom Rector Scale would be code red, in other words: number one. When it comes to Code Red – use the best form of cooling her down…lying."

Omuk sweat dropped.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Hmm…we never thought of it because mom usually bought our excuses."

_These kids…unbelievable…_

"BUUUT, if it ever came to that…I guess we would run until mom cools down."

"How pathetic."

"HEY! You've never reached her bad side, so you shouldn't talk! Just you wait!"

Before Souta could add on anymore, Omuk made a shushing sound – Souta fumed at him before concentrating on the door before them.

"U-Um…" 

"See? Rin-chan is as tough as nails but look at what mom does when she gets 'into-the-mood'?"

"Pft, there's probably a logical explanation."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Shut up."

Souta stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well, that's very mature – "

"**Rin, tell me…NOW."**

Both males' eyes widened at the increase of volume. Omuk ignored Souta's smug look.

"Logical explanation…"

"Like what?"

"Well…um…you said something about vibrations and echoes right? What if the glasses are magnifying the volume more than it really is? Huh? Answer that science wiz!"

"Pft, you're such a lousy liar."

"Shoosh, so I can listen, gaki."

"Old man."

"Old? I beg to differ!"

"Then what do you call the wrinkles…OLD MAN?"

"Just you wait, you little punk!"

"What are you going to do? BORE me to death with lessons on morals? You live in the past."

"For all we know, you could end up like a peeping tom!"

"HEY! You were the one that was checking mom out yesterday when she was bringing groceries in!"

Omuk looked offended while the light blush on his cheeks gave him away,

"I was merely helping her incase she would drop the bags!"

"She only had ONE that was only half-full."

Before Omuk could reply, Rin's voice caught their attention,

**"F-Father…has been…with another woman…"**

Silence rang throughout the house as Souta and Omuk tried to digest the information. The glass slipped from Souta's fingers. He stared shocked at the scatter glass at his feet as Omuk gave a small yelp, jumping away from the many sharp shards as they scattered around their feet. His eyes glazed over with emotion, unknowingly with tears as an old and unwelcome memory flied through his vision.

**_Six-year-old Souta watched with wide eyes as Kagome multitasked with humming an off-tune song, watching T.V. and pasting pictures of the family on a large, colored tree. Holding his 'Pikachu' close to him _**(A/N: Pikachu belongs to Pokemon!)**_, Souta plopped his bottom before her, despite her slight frown as he marred her vision of her favorite T.V. show – Sailor Moon. _**(A/N: Don't own it, Naoko Takeuchi does!) **_With his doe-brown eyes growing wider, he asked shyly,_**

"_**Kagome-nee-chan?"**_

_**Kagome's small, pink tongue poked from the side of her mouth as she tried to fit the picture of grandpa on a branch perfectly,**_

"_**Hai, Souta-otouto?" **_

"_**What are you doing?" Kagome smiled at him a toothy smile – flashing a gaping hole on the bottom from a loose tooth finally pulled out.**_

"_**I'm making a family tree!"**_

"_**A…a family tree? What is that?"**_

"_**Ugh, you don't know anything do you, Souta-otouto?" Souta blushed lightly,**_

"_**H-Hey!" Kagome gave a heartwarming smile as she reached out to rumple his hair.**_

"_**Neh, I was just kidding, Souta-kun." Souta gave a bashful smile at her.**_

"_**A family tree is like a chart when you show the pictures of you're an…ancest…ancestors! Mommy said that it goes down the line until you reach the newest members of the Higurashi-clan – that's us!"**_

_**Souta followed her small, slightly pudgy finger down the tree until it landed on two pictures. He smiled when he saw his own smiling face beside Kagome.**_

"_**Hey, that's me!" Kagome giggled.**_

"_**Yep, that's you, Souta-kun!"**_

_**Souta watched as she continued on with pasting pictures of their aunts, uncles, and cousins. His eyes traveled over all of their happy faces, his own smile starting to form when he caught something…black. Eyebrows furrowing downward, Souta glanced at the spot where a picture was supposed to be beside their mother. There was a picture, he could tell there was from the corners that were left unscathed, but it looked as if someone had taken a black permanent marker and had tried to scribble the image away. Souta peered harder at the black hole in the middle of the small picture…his eyes squinted harder. He could just barely see a handsome smile that seemed to be familiar…or at least, SHOULD be familiar.**_

"_**Kagome-nee-chan?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

_**Souta caught her attention when he pointed to the black picture.**_

"_**Whose this supposed to be?"**_

_**Kagome looked over at his picture and an immediate frown marred her face. She turned her head away and continued pasting another picture of their cousins. Souta frowned at her. What was the matter with her? Did she scribble on it and was ashamed? Or…was it something he said?**_

"_**Kagome-nee-chan – "**_

"_**It's a man. A man who left mommy." Souta's eyes widened when the words finally registered after several moments.**_

"_**D…Daddy?" Kagome frowned even harder if possible.**_

"_**No…he's not our Daddy, not anymore. He stopped being Daddy the moment he left the shrine." Souta looked at Kagome sadly, confusion reigning within him.**_

"_**Wha…what did he do?"**_

"_**H-He left mommy for another woman."**_

_**She gave an impatient sigh when Souta still looked at her confused. She hated the subject of their father, even the thought of him made her seethe in anger. It was a touchy subject, one that Souta will later find out through the years.**_

"_**You know that little girl, Mika? The one you have a crush on?"**_

_**Souta blushed like a red tomato. **_

"_**I-I don't like her like that!"**_

"_**Suuure you do. Tell me, Souta-kun, how would you feel when she started to like you in the same way?"**_

_**Still blushing lightly, Souta mumbled anyways in a hushed voice, as if any word he said would set off a time bomb underneath them,**_

"_**I…I would feel happy, loved…complete." Kagome smiled at his description and said, her eyes hardening once again,**_

"_**And what would you feel if she were to suddenly just turn around to some other boy your age and say the same thing to him as she did to you? Hm?"**_

_**Souta looked taken aback. Mika…loving someone else? The thought made his insides squirm and his heart clench tightly. He suddenly felt sick, as if his heart was being beaten up by unknown enemies.**_

"_**I…my heart would ache. I-I-I don't want to learn that pain. Did…did Daddy make Mommy go through that?" Turning away from him, her head bowed forward, causing her long bangs to shield the side of her face like a black, silk curtain. Her voice quivered ever the slightest,**_

"_**H-Hai…he did." Her small, chubby hands quivered ever the slightest as she continued coloring the tree she had drawn. Souta hugged his Pikachu to him, his eyes watering,**_

"_**Why did he break Mommy's heart?" **_

_**Kagome's shoulders hunched upward, her head lowering even more; the fingers that clutched the crayon began to tighten until her knuckles turned white from the pressure. She took in a shuddering breath,**_

"_**Souta-otouto?" His eyes widened at her cracked voice as she willed the tears to go away, even as they annoyingly began to edge around the brim of her eyes even as she closed them.**_

"_**H-Hai?"**_

"_**Could…could you please let me be so I-I can finish my p-project? Onegai?" **_

_**Gulping, Souta nodded while whispering a soft 'hai' in return. Stumbling to his feet, Souta shuffled out of the living room and passed the hallway that showed a screen door where he stopped momentarily, his brown eyes gathering tears. On the other side of the screen door showed Mrs. Higurashi in her miko garb with Jii-san, selling charms and knick knacks to the tourists as they continued to snap hundreds of pictures of the shrine – the main attraction being the Goshinboku as several people gathered around it as Jii-san boasted with pride on the tree having lived for over more than a half millennia. When glancing at his mother, he looked deeply into her warm, brown eyes as if seeing them for the first time. He could always remember seeing them light up with a gentle, loving light like most mothers had – they were always so gentle…kind…compassionate…loving…but what he saw scared him. They still had that bright shine in them, this little sparkle in them that made them seem alive, but beneath them…deep beneath the layers of happiness that shined in them, was a small black hole of sadness…heartache…and loneliness – it was haunting.**_

_**Turning away, he scrambled up the open stairs, his small hand on the railing as he climbed them. How come he had never noticed it before? Now that he would think back on it, whenever he caught her looking at him from afar…whether it would be watching cartoons, petting Buyo, or listening to Jii-san tell his far-fetched tales of youkai and mikos, there always seemed to be a gleam of sadness, regret, anger, and…resentment? – that would flash through her gaze so fast that it made him think that he was just seeing things. **_

_**He never knew that his mother was so good at acting…as he sat behind the railing at the top of the stairs (The railing went to a little bit further until it reached the wall, making the top of the hall look like a small balcony, looking down upon the people bellow in the living room or when they entered or exited the house), he pressed his small, pudgy face against the dark, hand-crafted wood. His large, brown eyes watered as he watched his older sister start crying. The moment he saw tears hit against the paper, he hurriedly got up and left for his bedroom, his heart breaking all the while.**_

_**He never knew that his sister was just as good.**_

_**When reaching his bedroom, he tugged on the handle a few times before it opened. Rushing in, he hurriedly, yet softly closed the door and locked it. Letting out a shuddering breath, he hugged his Pikachu closer to his chest as his small body slid down the smooth wood, tears flooding down his cheeks. Giving a small whimper, he buried his face into the fuzzy cloth of the stuffed doll.**_

_I won't let it happened to you Kagome-nee-chan…I won't allow you to go through the same pain Mommy has…I WON'T._

Clenching his eyes shut tightly, Souta's fists tightened at his sides before he swore fervently beneath his breath.

"God DAMN it!"

Sharply turning away, Souta stormed down the opposite side of the hallway and towards the other end where his bedroom lied. When reaching his bedroom door, he wrenched it open with attempted, but failed suppressed rage. When slamming the door, Souta leaned against it, his head bowed.

_**"F-Father…h-has been…with another woman…"**_

The sting of oncoming tears pricked behind his eyelids annoyingly, making him hit his right clenched fist against the door sharply…as if thinking the action would reduce them and scare them away.

"_**H-He left mommy for another woman."**_

He swung his head side to side, his body slowly sliding down against the door – it was like déjà vu all over again. His fifteen-year-old body fading into that of a five-year-old whom was clutching a Pokemon doll, wanting nothing more than to deny the facts he was cruelly awakened to at such a young age.

"No…no…no…God, please no…no…"

_**"Whose this supposed to be?" **_

_**…**_

"_**Kagome-nee-chan – "**_

"_**It's a man. A man who left mommy."**_

"NO!"

Twisting his body sharply to the left, he grabbed the filled-to-the-brim garbage can and hurled it across the room, watching with narrowed-troubled eyes as the tin garbage can made a loud, echoing sound as it slammed against his dresser. The articles within flew everywhere – on his desk, his dresser, the floor, his bed…everywhere. His hands flew up to his head, burying them within his black tresses – his head lowered until they reached his jean-clad knees.

_I…I couldn't…I-I didn't…_

"**No…he's not our Daddy, not anymore. He stopped being Daddy the moment he left the shrine."**

_I promised to myself on that day I found out the truth…I promised to myself and to you that I wouldn't allow you to go through that same pain mother went through. I didn't want to see you hiding your sorrow from the world with fake happiness, fooling others around you that you're happy and content when you're not…when deep inside…you're hurting._

His hands slowly relaxed but remained laced through his hair, his head twisting to the side as he stared at his favorite photo – a photo that showed the good old times when mother worked at a small business, Jii-san ran the shrine on his own, and him and Kagome went to the same elementary school together. They looked so happy and content with the world – he couldn't see if his mother was happy on the account that her eyes were closed, but all the same…he truly believed that that was the one time when they were ALL at peace. The tears that had built within his eyes spilled over, creating a small river on his cheeks, through his hair, and into his jean-covered knees.

_But I couldn't…I couldn't protect you like I always wanted…Gomen nasai, Kagome-nee-chan…I'm so sorry…_

-

Omuk sighed sadly to himself as he left the hallway as well after retrieving the larger portions of the shattered cup and into his own, his destination being to get a broom and dust pan and clean the hallway before either woman left.

_The poor girl…_

But his eyes held a rather…mixed expression with them, showing pity…and something totally different.

-

There…she said it. It was finally out.

Rin stood awkwardly and in silence as she awaited her grandmother's verdict, her brown eyes never leaving the older-looking woman before her (Even though she did look young for her age). Rin looked over her grandmother, noting how straight her back had gotten, how tight her hands were now clenching either arm sleeve, how her body frame froze over with shock and dread. She couldn't see her eyes for her head was bowed forward in thought, her bangs hiding her expressive eyes, a trait no doubt her mother had taken up from her. The only feature that she saw of her grandmother was her biting her lower lip with no doubting trying to settle down all of the questions she was probably dying to yell out – hence her saying 'yell' and not 'ask'.

Glancing away uncomfortably, Rin rethought her decision. As her hands played and fretted with the other like as if they had minds of their own, she knew that if she were to be given a chance to redo anything…this would not be one of those times. She didn't regret telling her grandmother of what was happening, no. She just regretted that SHE had to be the one to break that rather heavy and unlikable news; when she found out what was happening it was like her world was flipped upside down and everything was in disarray and out of order…as if someone tilted the scales. She could barely imagine what was going through her grandmother's mind.

"How long?"

Blinking, Rin turned back to her brooding grandmother, her position having never changed.

"N-Nani?"

"How long…how LONG," She stressed out, "have you known about this?"

Fidgeting where she stood, Rin replied,

"Truthfully…Shippo and I have only found out for only two days in which Jaken-sama told Shippo of what was going on. When the children were taken care of we left right away to here."

It wasn't until after a few long, tension-filled and uncomfortable minutes of silence that Mrs. Higurashi's form finally relaxed into that of a tired woman that was on her way to middle-age. The sigh that escaped her made Rin's breath go strain. Rin's wide eyes unwillingly traced over her grandmother's figure. If it was possible, that one sigh made Rin's outlook on her grandmother change. She knew that at one point, Mrs. Higurashi would grow old as decades went on; she knew that at one point she would grow old and when the time would come…wither away like the passing dust on the wind, leaving Earth with only a shallow reminder of her with her name engraved on a tomb stone…but that didn't mean that she had yet to accept it, even after all of these centuries of realizing it. That sigh made her world shake even more so, reminding her once again that the family that she had always been yearning and desiring to see were starting to grow up and would at some time grow old and die, where as she and the others would remain looking as if they were only twenty-something…at the prime of their youth.

Being partially immortal no longer felt so great, not when realizing that she would lose the family she had always been desiring and had finally been given in just a few or maybe six decades completely (Can't forget Uncle Souta, can we?).

Kami she hated waking up to the facts of life, it only made her more inwardly bitter.

"Kami this is such a mess…" Mrs. Higurashi sighed out, her right hand leaving her arm to favor her right temple where she began to slowly massage the oncoming headache.

"No wonder she asked me how I got over her father after he cheated on me all those years ago…she was going through the same thing with Sesshomaru. There were so many signs to take accounted of and I didn't even realize it."

Rin looked at her confused, her eyes narrowing.

"Her father…cheated? What do you mean? I thought Mama said he was dead."

A dry chuckle left her before Mrs. Higurashi looked up at her right in the eye – the coldness within them took her breath away. _How much of their past do I not really know? _Rin thought to herself as Mrs. Higurashi started talking once again,

"I'm not surprised that she told you that; because basically to her…he did die…within her." When seeing Rin's confused and puzzled face, Mrs. Higurashi became more blunt,

"Her father cheated on me with another woman at precisely fifteen years to me, while for Kagome, it has been five hundred and fifteen; her father cheated on me during the time I found out I was pregnant with Souta. The moment Kagome's five-year-old mind finally processed what was happening around her, the father she knew, the father she always kept to heart died that day – the day she realized that we weren't the happy family she always dreamed of. Her father was a role model for her, on top of a pedestal that was believed to never be topped nor beaten by any other. I can remember so vividly of the admiration that would just _overflow _from her eyes when ever she saw her father…to her, he was perfect in every sense of the word. The fact that he had done something so unmistakably wrong for once during the short time that she had known him as her father, made the pillar she had set him on crash and burn – despite that it was also MY fault as a wife to allow my husband go astray. To her, her father died on that day."

Rin looked down at her slipper-clad feet, a feeling of understanding running through her. She had felt the same with Sesshomaru. He was everything she had always wanted when he had came into her world, reviving her from death; it was like seeing an angel being born from the ashes of sin that was Earth. He was strong, he had honor, he was fair (At times), he protected her, he held her in a special place in his heart (If he had one at the time), he CARED for her when he couldn't give a damn about anyone else…he was…he was…perfect. She had believed that when he had finally became her legal father that he was the top father – NO ONE could beat him when it came to 'best father'. He was no ordinary father, he was a YOUKAI that willingly accepted a human as his child, a child from a race he once perceived as 'vermin', he was stronger than any youkai of the four Cardinal Plains, he was the ruler of the Western Lands, he was unique, he was everything she had ever DREAMED of within a father…until now.

The fact that he destroyed her perfect vision of the perfect father made her angry.

"I…I never knew."

Mrs. Higurashi casts a glance at her shifting daughter, signaling that she was slowly awakening from her unconsciousness. Her eyes hardened.

"I'm not surprised. The subject of her father has always been dangerous territory around her; I believe that in a way…she was ashamed of her father and in her own way…disowned him."

A groan interrupted them, causing both women to look at Kagome as she began to shift, her eyebrows furrowing downward in slight discomfort. Standing up from her sitting position on her bed, Mrs. Higurashi took the bowl from her, making her wet hands land on her covered lap. Settling the bowl on her nightstand, Mrs. Higurashi took the now warm rag from her daughter's forehead and used it to dry her hands gently. When done, Mrs. Higurashi took a few steps back, her arms beginning to cross in front of her chest. Her eyes never left her daughter as she softly, yet firmly said with authority,

"Please leave the room, Rin – I wish to speak to my daughter alone. She needs to learn that it isn't wise to hide secrets from family when it can leave such a big impact, especially from ME."

Biting her lip while inwardly wincing as she thought of the future aches her ears were about to receive tonight, Rin nodded. Walking across the room, she gently opened the door and entered the hallway. Just as she was beginning to shut the door, she heard her grandmother whisper softly,

"Arigato, Rin…for telling me."

With no regret but a trace of remorse, Rin nodded and bowed slightly before shutting the door,

"You're welcome, grandmother."

When softly closing the door, Rin turned on her heel and walked down the hallway until she reached the railed staircase. Sadly walking down the steps, she allowed her feet to go into the kitchen where she surprisingly found Omuk emptying a pan of shattered glass into the garbage bin. When the older man caught her questioning gaze (When she inwardly knew from hearing them with her sensitive hearing), he grinned sheepishly while rubbing his free hand behind his head. The image projected in her mind made her want to smile; Omuk looked nothing more but a child that had been guiltily founded out on eavesdropping…for some reason, even with knowing him for only about fifteen minutes, she couldn't get mad at him.

"So, you heard." It wasn't a question, and they both knew it.

The sheepish look left him, leaving a serious and yet sad look in his eyes as he put away the pan and broom where they belonged.

"Please believe me when I say that both Souta and I apologize for eavesdropping on something that shouldn't have in the first place."

Rin shook her head as she took a seat at the small kitchen table, her forehead leaning against her laced hands as she placed her elbows against the table, her voice strained and tired,

"You both would have found out sooner or later tonight anyway. By the way things are going, it's going to get loud. Souta deserves to know what's happening to his older sister and with you about to be her step-father," She gave a warm smile at him, "it's only fair that you find out too. You are about to become part of the family, right?"

Omuk gave a strange smile, as if it was being forced even when it was supposed to be grateful and touched. The grip he held on the door handle where the cleaning supplies were always kept tightened. He stared long and hard on the door knob without really seeing it, his already somewhat dark eyes darkened.

_What…is this feeling that I'm getting?_

Rin at her spot, gave a tired and frustrated groan, tears threatening to overcome her sore, blood-shot eyes from all of the crying and stressing she had already been doing. _Why did things have to become so COMPLICATED? _

-

Bleary and unfocused blue eyes stared sleepily up at the ceiling before her. Kagome blinked her eyes a few times in confusion, the glaze within them receding. Slowly sitting upwards, a hand automatically reached up and rubbed the bridge of her nose before traveling to her temple and began to massage it.

_Wha…what happened?_

Staring confused at the baby blue comforter that covered her lap, Kagome ravaged through her mind of the events that led to her at her first home. Okay, she remembered being at the mansion earlier and upset…and about…? Oh yeah, that creepy, freaky, marky thingie that looked like a tattoo on her upper body. Then…Sesshomaru, HIM, came into their room and zoned out, freaking her out even more so. She then remembered him calming her down and asking something about something…(How did her mind get this foggy, she wondered.) Then all of a sudden, Shippo came bursting into the room, interrupting Sesshomaru and all of a sudden…he attacked him. Sesshomaru had put her in Katsuki's arms, telling him to get her away from here before leaving with Shippo right behind him, without a doubt with a fight on his mind.

Worry enveloped her body for a mere second before she discarded the idea of either of them being severely injured. Even though Shippo was a more than an advance-skilled warrior, he still had yet to measure to Sesshomaru's standards of a worthy opponent and even though Sesshomaru's person was lowering down in her own book, she knew that he wouldn't hurt their first adopted son…knock him out maybe when he would without a doubt fail to calm Shippo down enough to talk things through, but never seriously injure him.

She then remembered stepping out of Katsuki's hold and holding Rin instead in her own embrace before walking to her closest only to put some clothes on, packing her own few suitcases and leaving the mansion, despite Jaken's and Katsuki's protests that it was only going to make the situation worse by avoiding him. She remembered leaving the mansion in her blue baby and coming home only to meet a man by…Omuk? Er, whatever. Then she remembered being steered into the living room, playing along with her mother's game until she finally told her…

Her blue eyes widened in shock.

Her mother told her she was getting married…next spring!

_Oh shit…I fainted!_

Glancing up nervously, Kagome cringed when her gaze met none other than her mother's piercing one, her dark brown orbs as dark as wet mud…a fire building within them. _Oh crap…code red. _Looking over her mother, she winced inwardly at seeing her favorite 'I'm pissed off and you're going to tell me anything I want to know' posture: her arms tightly crossed together in front of her bosom, her back straight and rigid, her whole body straight and solid except for the right foot that was furiously tapping against the lush carpet underneath her. Her skin was surprisingly pale instead of red and flushed as it usually was when she was mad beyond the point of no return.

"Um…gomen nasai?"

Mrs. Higurashi pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing even more so than they once were.

Kagome fidgeted within her bed, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Really, it was pathetic how not even the ugliest nor most gruesome battle scenes she had ever encountered made her shudder or rise in fear, but when in face of her mother's wrath, could make her as meek and timid as a shy kitten. AND SHE WAS AN INU! Besides, was she really upset about her fainting? Kagome's eyebrows furrowed downward in thought as she played with the hem of her comforter. Sure, it was probably overdoing it, but she never thought…never thought it possible…never even IMAGINED that her mother would even CONSIDER getting remarried since father.

"If you're mad about me fainting downstairs, I'm sorry that – "

"I'm not mad about that."

Kagome shivered at the intensity that laced through her mother's voice. She looked at her obviously upset mother with confusion,

"Then what…?"

"It could possibly be that you had HIDDEN something from me, something that was IMPORTANT."

Mrs. Higurashi stressed out, her eyes glinting dangerously as if she was holding in a thunderstorm that was begging to come out. Kagome stared at her for a few moments, repeating what she just said through her mind before it finally hit. Her skin paled dangerously, making her wide eyes even more wide than they were. She felt as if she was splashed with cold water before her eyes narrowed dangerously though her skin still remained pale.

"Rin told you." A statement that couldn't be denied.

Mrs. Higurashi stiffly nodded,

"At least SOMEONE had some decency to tell me what was going on."

Kagome snapped out indignantly on instinct,

"I was going to tell you!"

"Oh yeah? When would that be? After the divorcements papers were signed?"

Mrs. Higurashi's sarcasm heavily laced through the air, ticking and lighting up the bonfire with Kagome as her temper started feeding on the bait.

"Oh, hardy har har. Actually, if you hadn't told me right off the bat that you were getting MARRIED of all things without my permission, disregarding what I would feel, I might have told you instead of fainting!"

"MARRYING without YOUR _PERMISSION_?" Mrs. Higurashi huffed aloud, her voice rising and pitching higher ever the slightest. "Since when did I ever need YOUR approval of who I marry? You talk like you're an adult when in reality; you still act like a CHILD!"

"As if trying to get through heartbreak is considered childish!" Kagome's grip on the sheets tightened deadly, her claws unknowingly beginning to sharpen through the concealment charm. Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes and started swaying her arms around in a wide gesture,

"Oh yes, keeping this a secret from EVERYONE that cares and loves about you dearly is REALLY so refined and mature!"

"I didn't want to worry anyone! Besides, it's none of their business but mine and Sesshomaru's!" Kagome growled out heatedly.

"None of their business? My god, Kagome! I swear, I don't know you anymore! You've been nothing but SELFISH, hiding this from me, from Souta, from Jii-san, from all of us when we have all been there before! I can't even believe that you are the sweet, caring girl that I raised!"

Sharply grabbing the sheets, Kagome swiped them away and swung her legs over the edge of the modernized bed. Standing up on her feet, she stood before her mother with her fists clenched at her sides,

"Incase you have just figured it out, I'm not the same little girl you used to know!"

"Well I can see that! All I can see if a hypocrite who believes in keeping things to herself when she SHOULD be asking help from others!"

"And guess who RAISED that hypocrite, _mother_?"

The two glared at each other, the fire within their eyes burning brightly, on the verge of breaking out and scorching the other with their gaze. Mrs. Higurashi regarded her daughter silently, her eyes softening ever the slightest,

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Her voice was soft yet underneath laid steel. "Why couldn't you trust me enough to come to me when things were beginning to become clear? I could have been there for you, I could have saved your heart from less emotional scars than needed. Why?"

Kagome blinked furiously as she felt that familiar panic bubble within her, that familiar bubble that made her cave in and go into hysterics and cry. Her voice seemed somewhat cracked as she responded,

"My case is different from yours."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes narrowed, tears bitterly building within them.

"HOW CAN IT BE ANY DIFFERENT?"

Kagome scowled, feeling the bubble rising within her, making her wish nothing more than to pick up her pillow and bury her face within it and sob.

"Maybe if you take into the consideration that Sesshomaru and I have TWENTY FOUR children, that we have been together for FIVE HUNDRED years, and that we are mated – a meaning far more greater than just marriage, you will see that our situation is totally different from any other couple." She turned her head away from her, her eyes closing as sorrow-filled tears started to line her eyelashes. "Besides, you wouldn't understand – "

"Not understand…?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice was soft and deadly, almost coy. "Not…UNDERSTAND?" She stomped her foot madly against the floor, causing a vibration and making Kagome look at her.

"HOW CAN I NOT UNDERSTAND?" She screamed, tears leaking from her eyes…her heart breaking. "Yes, you have more children; yes, you have been together longer than anyone possible as of yet; and YES, your mating may be more ingrained than marriage is for humans, but that fact of the matter is, THE FEELINGS ARE ALWAYS THE SAME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Kagome stepped forward,

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'VE BEEN WITH SESSHOMARU FOR MORE THAN FIVE CENTURIES! THAT COMPARED TO A HUMAN'S MARRIAGE IS GREATER! The fact that Sesshomaru betrayed me has left a much bigger hole in my heart! I feel nothing – not the sun's rays on my skin, the taste of food, colors have lost their shine and EVERYTHING that matters to me has become not! I feel as if my heart has been crushed, beaten, rinsed and dried for me to pick up, only to have it shattered into millions of pieces…making it IMPOSSIBLE for me to ever repair it!"

Breathing heavily, Kagome whispered, her voice raw,

"Have you ever…? Tell me…have you EVER felt that your soul was ripped in two?"

Her eyes echoed emotionless, drained. Her head hurt so badly…everything felt like a daze, as if she was lost in a fog that only got denser the more she wandered within. Her chest held that familiar pain that she wished to just rot away and to be forgotten. She closed her eyes tiredly. No…there couldn't be anyway that she could feel the same way she did. Her feelings ran deeper, the stakes were higher. She didn't know what the stakes were yet, but she knew there were some; if there was one thing she learned about being mated to Sesshomaru, there were always consequences to take into consideration.

Mrs. Higurashi wanted nothing more than to just walk up to her and strangle her daughter until she saw things right. Sure, she may have not been with her father as long as Kagome had with Sesshomaru, but it felt the same. She had felt so complete and happy, as if she was with the one that was meant for her for all times. But when he left…it was like the colors were stripped from everything. Everything around her became shrouded in shadows, making her feel lonely and isolated…she had felt so lost…so scared… so unbelievably frightened. She had felt as if she couldn't love again, as if the one person she was destined to be with was taken away…leaving her alone to wallow in nothing but self-pity. She and without a doubt hundreds of thousands, most possibly millions of other women have been through the same thing – some breaking through that isolation while others withered away; the fact that her daughter was behaving like this, proclaiming that no one could ever feel so lonely, scared, and betrayed made her blood boil.

"You're so selfish." She whispered brokenheartedly, tears dangerously settling within her eyes as she looked down at the floor. Her arms were now by her sides, her fists clenching and her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

"You find yourself so high and mighty, just because you've been in a relationship longer, that you're feelings are above everyone else's. You think that just because we're _human _we don't feel, that we don't have those times and moments where we think we have lost everything. You think we're able to just move on within a blink of an eye because we don't 'mate' like you do. Marriage may not be as ceremonious as being mated, but god damn it, it's pretty close for the ones that actually stick to the vows until they die. Yes, I may not have been married to your father for as long as you have with Sesshomaru, but damn it Kagome, I FEEL. I cry, I bleed, I have heartache, I had felt as if someone took part of my heart and never gave it back. Before you go spouting off that no one can feel as deeply as you can, take into consideration that I have been through that ordeal. Take into consideration that although our time together was short, it was as meaningful and loving as any other marriage."

Hugging her arms around her, a tired silence reign around them, both lost in their thoughts, their memories, their heartaches. Kagome's eyes glazed over as memories raced through her. Whenever she saw her parents together…before the incident…they always seemed to be laughing or smiling. Their hands always seemed to be laced together lovingly; they always seemed to express their affection out in the open. All she could remember was laughter, happiness, and love.

Her eyes darkened as memories soon turned just as dark as her stormy blue eyes. What her mother said was true; although their time together in marriage was short, they lived it to the fullest, but she forgot to mention her actions after the incident. Her fists clenched tightly as memories long forgotten resurfaced. Whenever she woke up in the morning, her mother was no longer humming a happy tune while making breakfast but rather lying in bed, crying within her pillow…HIS pillow. No longer was she taken to school by her mother, but rather Jii-san. No longer were there home-baked meals but cold cereal and orange juice. No longer were there bedtime stories to fall asleep to, but rather the faint sound of sobbing from her mother and the gloomy shadows that encircled her room…suffocating her. No longer did she feel a mother's hug for almost three weeks, but the soft fur of her fat cat.

In almost that short time, she was almost no longer considered the older sister-to-be.

Raising her eyes, she glared solemnly at her mother. Her mother lectured her on selfishness when she had done the exact same thing. Her mother, in her own selfish act of grieving over a lost love, forgot her only daughter and her unborn son. After not eating for almost the whole duration of the time she was in her own shell, she almost had a miscarriage and in result, killing Souta. She never once thought of the condition her baby could have been in, the only thing she thought about was herself and not her children; it was because of her and her careless decisions that made Souta come premature…it was her that almost killed him…that almost deprived her of the one parent she had left…a mother to love her.

Straightening her back, she whispered softly, yet knowing the harsh blows that were to come from just these simple words,

"I may be selfish…but I'm not like you."

With that said, even as tears silently fell from her eyes, she disappeared in a blur, racing out the door and down the hallway.

Gasping, Mrs. Higurashi looked up – her head snapping to look at her daughter, only to see nothing. Tears left her eyes as a quivering hand reached upward to cover her mouth, trying to hold back the sobs that were ready to come up. She felt the distant brush of remaining air from her daughter's departure, ruffling her short raven hair and rumpling her clothes.

"**I may be selfish…but I'm not like you."**

Face scrunching up in pain, Mrs. Higurashi collapsed onto her knees, her ears not picking up the slam of the front door nor the hurrying of footsteps. Hunching forward, she gasped, trying to take in air as she hyperventilated.

A vision of dark blue orbs that were unforgiving…almost hating as they relived that awful day when they learned the truth of what she almost did.

_Oh god…_Mrs. Higurashi choked on her sobs as she continued gasping for air, as if someone was holding her underwater. She didn't hear Rin or Omuk's cries of her name as they ran down the hall and to where she was.

A vision of the same orbs pierced through her mind, but this time belonging to that of a five-year-old filled with fear and horror; the image of her not being able to look at her for days after finding out she almost killed her younger brother.

Mrs. Higurashi wanted nothing but to recoil from the gentle touches of hands as they ran up and down her back soothingly, an arm wrapping around her shoulders – bringing her to a strong, physique body of that of a male's.

A vision of a little girl standing in a spotlight within the darkness, staring up at her with empty, hollow eyes as she held onto Buyo in her arms. Her voice echoed around her hauntingly as an invisible wind played with her long raven hair and skirt, her voice asking, 'Where are you, Mommy? Why am I left alone?'

"**I may be selfish…but I'm not like you."**

She wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and hide from the world.

-

The moment she left the house, cold autumn air whipped at her exposed cheeks. Flinching ever the slightest, Kagome made a beeline for the steps, her inner voice and heart chanting for her to get away from this place as fast as possible…away from the one place she believed to be safe. She didn't care if she was only in a thin, long sleeve shirt and pants with her slippers on to protect her feet. She needed to get away, put some distance between her and her mother now before anymore hurtful words were spewed. She inwardly flinched at her departing words…but if she was given a few moments to think back and ask herself if it was right for her to say something like that…she knew she wouldn't find it in herself to take them back for they were only the truth. She was selfish, she knew for leaving Asahi behind the way she did, but she had a reason. Sesshomaru had been neglecting Asahi for far too long, just like her own father did to her. She had left Asahi at the mansion so that instead of looking for her, he would have to look after their daughter like he should have been doing in the first…as long as Asahi had a father, she would be alright…even if it meant that she was out of the picture.

Kagome's foot faltered as she took the first step down. Caught in between taking the first step, Kagome slowly looked behind and over her shoulder; the cool and chilly wind whipping her hair around her face wildly as her cold tears practically froze to her wind-chasten face. Shivering for a split second, she took her foot back from where she once put it and instead, turned around and walked away from the steps. Her eyes landed on the Goshinboku…her eyes unknowingly softened. Holding her arms close to her chest, Kagome walked across the deserted front yard of the shrine and towards the large and majestic tree with millions of golden, red, and ember leaves. She watched with watered eyes as a particularly strong gust of wind caused several of the leaves to break away from the Goshinboku's branches, making them dance and twirl elegantly until they reached the cemented ground.

Biting her lip, she stepped forward and over the small white fence that surrounded the tree, her slipper covered feet meeting the soft pad of green to turning yellow grass. She shakily raised a hand and touched a certain spot on the tree – her eyes grew sad as her finger pranced around the deep, embedded hole where a sacred arrow was once there.

_InuYasha…do I need you now more than ever…_

Sniffling, Kagome turned away from the small hole and seated herself on the tree's base, hugging her knees to her chest and planting her forehead on them. Wrapping her arms tightly around them, she couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

_I feel so lost._

-

Paris, France 

Just as InuYasha was leaving the office building while grumbling under his breath about incompetent workers, his eyes widened before…

"A-ACHOO! ACHOO! ARGH!" InuYasha huffed to himself as he sniffled his now stuffed nose, feeling somewhat dizzy. Shaking his head he continued on his way until he once again sneezed.

_If I didn't know better, I would think someone is thinking about me behind my back._

-

TT.TT How can I say that I'm totally sorry without making you roll your eyes? (Sighs) Things just have been so busy and for the ones I had already replied to, you know how busy I was. (Stupid school for coming in less than a week…darn it!) I had run into some floppy problems and I had to retype FIFTEEN pages of this. It took me FIVE HOURS to get it all done…but over all, I felt proud. ;D

Now, onto the remaining reviewers:D

**Reviewers:**

red lady (Anonymous): nah, her mom getting married will play a little bit into the story, who knows…maybe it'll bring them together:D Thanks for the three reviews! I have to agree with you, some others just don't understand. Feelings go a lot deeper when something like this is happened. You just can't get up and move on, it takes a while.

Wolfpup333 (Anonymous): (Nods her head) Yeah, I guess I would have to agree, but I wanted both of them to have at least one flashback – it was a contemplative chapter, really. Glad you liked it!

Nicky (Anonymous): (O.o) Wow, so much anger, thanks for the lovely review! (Tee hee – yeah, I'm making Sesshomaru VERY unpopular right now, heh heh – what a feat!) Heh heh, hope you liked this one! (Sorry, no Sesshomaru bashing in this chapter. T.T)

nekozuki (Anonymous): (Blushes embarrassed) Heh heh, yeah you're right. I only put imouto at the end because I couldn't remember the word for little brother – thanks:D

Seryu (Anonymous): Heh heh, glad you liked last chapter! (I was kind of disappointed in it, I didn't have much feeling coming from it) The reason behind the saying 'he had never slept with her' will be explained in next chapter. :D As for the picture thingie, that was just a cover up because to him, she doesn't know that he's married and that he has a kid; nor does he think that she knows that he's a youkai. Sorry for the long wait! TT.TT (Sniff, sniff) Forgive me since I gave such a long chapter? (Between you and me, I believe that the next few chappies will come out much smoother and sooner than it has for the last few – I guess this was the part of the story when I hit a snag. :D Thanks for the review!

jap (Anonymous): (Rubs the back of her head sheepishly) Heh heh, wow, I never knew that. Oops. --;;; Thank you for clearing that up, I'll keep up on that. :D

ParaKisschan (Anonymous): YEAH! (Hugs) Glad you loved last chapter; the thing was, I wanted to show that for Kagome, family is important and when something as important as this has happened, it is the right decision and probably most BEST decision is to go to family: like the old saying, there's no place like home where the heart is (Er…--;;;…I think that's how it goes.). This chapter runs along the same lines too. Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so looooooong.

ADSV (Anonymous): (O.o) A little confused are we? Heh heh, no biggie! First off, no, she doesn't know about the mark's reactions and the stages, that's why she was panicked, she didn't know what was going on or what would happen to her. Yeah, I may have been a little rushed when I had Kagome leave, but then again, Kagome is a little…delirious a little bit, I mean yes, she's been getting done with the fever (Youkai healing powers coming into affect) and she wanted to put some distance between them and the only place she thought of first was: go home. The reason she left Asahi behind I had already said in the story, she did it because that would mean that Sesshomaru would have to look after his daughter (I will also explain hopefully in next chapter of why she went to the shrine instead of with InuYasha or whatever). (Everyone's been asking this popular question) And the reason why he didn't sleep with Chiihiro will be explained in next chapter for sure, so, yeah. I will also explain why he's been sleeping at Chiihiro's SIDE (Not with her) next chapter (As you can probably tell, next chapter will be my EVER first Chiihiro P.O.V. – I'm actually kind of excited to start writing on it). (Laughs evilly) Yes, it was evil of me to have her mother put that kind of load on her, but there's a reason (Her marriage will play a bigger role in the story than it's been given – shush. Looks around with weary eyes for eavesdroppers) and it'll make itself known. Heh heh, something to wonder about in the mean time. (MUWAHAHAHA) The rest of these questions can be answered at a sooner or later date as chapters come out. :) Sorry it took so long to update (It broke my heart when I read your second review this morning; sniff, sniff), I truly have been trying. Thanks for the reviews! Hope the wait was worth it!

? (Anonymous): Sorry it took so long! TT.TT Hope this made up for how long I have been gone!

MrsSesshomaru (Anonymous): (Rubs the back of her head sheepishly) First off, sorry it took so long to update. (Promptly takes a hammer and hits her forehead to smash in some common sense) Things have just been really busy with school coming within less than a week. (Blushes at the bow) Nah, I'm not that great. Yeah I know (About the picture thing), I was wondering what the heck I was putting when I wrote that. As for him sleeping with Chiihiro or not, that will be explained in next chapter. (Winces) Poor boyfriend, ouch. (Starts laughing evilly: MUWAHAHAHA) I could just see it happen, I would probably do the same thing if the father of my child (Not that I have one…maybe even never TT.TT) neglected…him/her. Sorry it took so long to update! TT.TT Hope the wait was worth it! (I made it extra long…didn't get to bed until one in the morning.)

**kagomes pup: **(Gasps dramatically before falling to her knees) Noooooooooooo! My…(Sniffs)…my yo yo! (Eyes burn with flames) Revenge shall be mine…as soon as I update this chapter. :D Thanks for the review!

**Strawberrylover: **(Hangs her head in defeat) I guess I deserved that. (Sniff) Yeah, the heat sucks…but thankfully thunderstorms have been coming in:D Now, it's only started to get a little humid and muggy, still good writing conditions. :D Thanks for the review! (Sorry again: TT.TT)

VolleyballChamp15 (Anonymous): Hee hee, glad you liked it! Hope you liked this one!

**DaRkSKaterGirl: **Sorry it took so long!

nothing (Anonymous): Hope you liked this chapter! (Sorry it took so long)

**Sesshomaru'sFear: **Hehe, yep, she's the one that helped me. (Sniffs when reading the mention of her lost and precious yoyo) A fellow reader had Shippo take it from me! I can't have it back until or unless Sess and Kag get together! (Starts crying) But oh well, I shall find a way! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Leunra: **(Looks down sadly) I'm sorry, that's so depressing. Hope you liked this chapter! I hope things get better for you!

**buloy: **(Sniffs happily) Beautiful? Someone called my story beautiful! (Huggles) Thank you so much for the compliment! Glad you like Kagura/InuYasha, I like them together because they're both hot headed and even with the two together in some scenes (Even if it is to try and kill each other :3), I can't help but to find them cute. Thanks for the review!

**dramashopper:** Glad you like it:D

Allison (Anonymous): Yeah, my story rocks! (Pumps fist into air like Sakura from Naruto: cha!) Glad you like!

whereareyou (Anonymous): No, I haven't left! (Hugs her computer) I'll never leave!

RED CHICK (Anonymous): No, I haven't forgotten! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Cittygurl: **Yeah!

**Rin125: **Hee hee, I always seem to bring out the anger in some people. (Sighs happily) Glad you like!

ashleekyle (Anonymous): Sorry it took so long! I feel so mean for how long it took to update. (Sighs) Hope the wait was worth it! (Thanks for the long review:Glomps:)

So long for now! (I'll work harder to try and get an update before school starts!)

-Miss Artemis


	17. Into the Mind of Chiihiro

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I DO own Asahi, (Unfortunately) Chiihiro, Omuk Rioshi, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children (Not Shippo or Rin)!

SIDE NOTE: Chiihiro is born in 1975! So in the present, she'll be 32 years old.

* * *

-  
Chapter 16: In the Mind of Chiihiro  
-

* * *

**_June 16th…1986_**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Chichi-ue has been yelling at us again, Diary. Every time he yells…my heart hurts as if someone is pinching it and making me cry. Today he wore us down again, brother and I, until we were ragged and almost keeled over. I can't almost bear it, Diary, to go through such torture every day for almost seven hours…I can't take it! Every time I fall, I get a bruise. Every time I fail to dodge, I got another scrape. Every time I fail to get faster…better…I get lynched by father. **_

_**The end of the day routine is always the same…brother and I go to the bathroom to clean our wounds and cuts before they get infected and go into the dining room for dinner. It makes me want to cry whenever I see mother cower before our father, even if she is just as callous to us when he isn't. I can't explain it, Diary, but every time I see that cold-hearted woman with dark, cobalt eyes, pale-death skin, and long, sinful black hair **cower **before father…I can't help but to feel pity that someone, as cruel as my mother can be reduced to cowardice just as easily as brother and I can.**_

_**Dinner was silent…as always. It is as if a pin would be dropped, the tension would be released and yelling would ensue…at any wrong movement. I can barely swallow the rice within my mouth as I tentatively looked between my parents; the way that their backs were up straight was enough to say that they were wired with ire. I could hear the dull thrum of mother's foot tapping impatiently against the carpet-covered floor. I see just the tiniest of twitch within my father's strong jaw, signaling that he was grinding his teeth…irritated. Beside me, brother is trying to focus on eating his food as politely, yet as quickly as he could so that he could leave without fidgeting. **_

_**Looking down at my plate, I can't help but to feel a sudden…sadness bubble within me. When the rice within my mouth began to feel like clay, I reluctantly swallowed…flinching at the flat taste as it fell into my empty stomach. **_

_**The only sound that I could hear within the dead-silent room was the moving of chopsticks and the soft clanks of china being set down after being taken a sip.**_

_**I hated the silence…the dread that filled the air.**_

_**I could remember…long ago before father had me start practicing in the dojo with onii-san, of a friend…my best friend. You remember Atika, right? She was always so pretty in her simple, but somewhat stylish kimonos, her white socks and thong sandals; her long, shiny black hair in cute ribbons…specially braided by her mother. Whenever I would see her…her face seemed to light up with such…happiness. I could always remember feeling envy towards her.**_

**_I met her family once, by accident when at a school carnival I was finally able to attend to with onii-san…just us two. Every thing was so enchanting with all the different colors, the lights, the laughter of those around us, the screams that arose from the rides, the 'awing' of kids my age when they failed at a game…it was a change from the dreary darkness that was my home. I remembering dragging onii-san to a new game that I wanted to try, the first game I would EVER play for the first time…when I suddenly spotted her…Atika and her family._**

**_Atika was as kawaii as always as she stood there beaming in her periwinkle kimono with a dark violet sash and golden obi. Her long hair was put into two French braids, laced with light violet ribbons, twinkling underneath the lamps above us. Her dark brown eyes laughed cheerfully as her father handed her the prize he won just for her. Her father was, I will admit, handsome. He had a nice, angular face, yet strong. He was tanned, showing he worked outside with his strong, muscular arms. He was dressed like some others, in a pair of Feudal hakamas and a matching haori and sash – his long, brown hair in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. I watched enviously as he handed the stuffed tiger to Atika. _**

"_**Atika, Rousha! There you are!" I heard a woman's voice call out.**_

_**Looking over the two before me, my eyes widened when I saw the woman. She was gorgeous as she stood there, holding a healthy and happy baby boy, bouncing him gently in her long-sleeve, covered arms. Her kimono was long, ending to just above her sock-sandaled feet. It was a deep plum, making her look more slender and shapely – enhancing her. A silver sash, made with sparkles, was wrapped snuggly around her waist, a dark blue obi securing it. Her collar of her kimono was high, reaching to her mid-throat – her sleeves draped far beyond her hands, yet she had pulled them back so that she could hold the baby whom was dressed in a pair of red hakamas and haori, his brown patch of hair combed neatly. Her short black hair was smooth and shiny, making it reflect the glow around her every time she tilted her head a certain way. Her plum-matching eyes glimmered happily as Atika ran towards her, 'Rousha' walking toward her at a calmer pace.**_

**_The way they would always smile and laugh and always seem to enjoy themselves to the fullest, never really noticing anyone else except for their family members…it made me ache._**

"_**Chiihiro-chan, why did you stop? Do you know her? Daijobou ka?"**_

_**I glanced up to stare at my older brother's garnet-magenta eyes and I smiled, trying to cover the lonely ache that throbbed within my chest…painfully.**_

"_**Iie, onii-san…I do not know her and hai," she smiled cheerfully at him a toothy grin, "I'm all right. Now come on, I wish to show you the game!"**_

_**I laugh, trying to keep the sad sigh I want to let out within me. As I took my half-convinced brother with me, I can't help…can't help but to…to wish that…that I could be ATIKA. I wish for my mother to be laughing, SMILING. I wish for my father to be caring and KIND. I wish for…for my onii-san to be happy and carefree. I wish that…that I didn't have a broken family.**_

**_Shaking out of my day-dream, I find myself back at the dark, dreary dining room to find myself alone. Biting my lip, I managed to swallow the last piece of rice and walk back into the kitchen to find that, unsurprisingly…it was empty. When walking up to my bedroom, I found onii-chan in his bed, writing. I remember staring because before I knew it, onii-chan had put the notebook away and had told me to go back to sleep._**

_**But the thing was, Diary, was that I didn't really want to dream, even though I love to. When I dream, I can be as far away as I possibly want from here. I can be in the mystic oceans, flying, dancing…every thing but what I've been doing regularly. In my dreams, my family would be happy and loving, not dismal or dreary, dark, and angry. But when I dream, it makes it faster for me to wake up and have to endure another day. It's so confusing and frustrating. **_

_**Well, I have to go, Diary. I really do need my energy for tomorrow.**_

**_-Chiihiro_**

A pale, slender hand turned the pages with grace. The gentle rustle of the paper filled the elegant room – the sunlight spilled over the covered pages as every page showed the writing style becoming more sophisticated and mature.

**_December 21st, 1989_**

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_Diary…I learned something awful today, both brother and I. It happened later today after training. After washing up for dinner, brother and I were going down to the dining room when we heard shouting from father to mother. Normally, this happened much on occasion so it wasn't that big of a deal, but the subject…it almost made me faint. I had learned today that all of our training…the bane of our existence…the creation of our family…was to get back at a group of people that had wronged our great-great-great-great-great grandfather. I don't know their names except for a few, but the ones that stuck out the most…were a girl named Kagome and two men by the names of InuYasha and Sesshomaru. The names sounded very familiar, as if I heard them before. It shocked me though that truthfully, our family was begun to exact revenge against a few people for a wrong that I don't even know as of yet…but all I know is…is that I hate them._**

_**For some reason that is foreign to me, I can't help but to feel anger and resentment towards them, especially the two: Kagome and Sesshomaru for what they did to my family. They are the reason why everyday is just as bad as yesterday…why we don't have a happy family at all. It's their fault that I wake up to darkness within our room and wish to be dead…it's all their fault that we are broken and bitter…it's all them. It hurts to know that I was created for the purpose to only either bring down these people or to bear an offspring that will finish the job, the revenge that we deserve. I can't help but wonder…how could these people do this? What could our ancestors have EVER done to them? To make them do something so terrible…?**_

_**Why did they have to make us a cursed family, Diary? Why did things have to be this way? Why did we have to live in such a dump…with such harsh reality? Why do I, a young child, have to watch people…my classmates and friends from afar, wishing that I had their lifestyle? Why did I have to wish to have their family? They're mothers, their fathers…their brothers and sisters? Why did those two…Kagome and Sesshomaru…why did they have to bring so much misfortune?**_

_Pitter. Patter. _

_**Oh, gosh…I'm crying. Just great, now my nose will be stuffy and my eyes will be sore…so much harder to concentrate on training tomorrow.**_

_**But at least I know now what I'm being trained for…and now…I'll train harder.**_

_**Goodnight, Diary.**_

–_**Chiihiro**_

Cold, brown eyes stared within the smeared ink. The same slender hand that had been turning the pages for the last hour pressed itself against the parchment. Eyes closed within remembrance of that fateful day…the day she found out that she was merely a tool. Rubbing her hand fondly against the brittle and yellow page, the woman elegantly turned the page by delicately lifting the bottom corner. The two pages present before her were in the same shape as the ones she just passed: brittle, yellow, crusted with dried tears…smearing of black ink.

**_February 14th, 1991_**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**As you know by now, that I am sure, the house is as bleak as always. I woke up just like any other day, my body awakening by the crisp and lowering temperature of the morning. My eyes peeked open unbearably to find that same, lonesome streak of light from the hole in the window on my side of the room, just above my bed. The pale light stretched over my dark, cotton spreadsheet and onto the creaky floorboards. I remember groaning and turning onto my side as I always do…a ritual so to speak. My groan like every other morning woke up my elder brother. Even though he's out of school and could be trying to make enough living to leave this awful place…it comforts me to know that someone that deeply cares about me is there by my side.**_

_**As if there was anyone else.**_

_**It still hurt to find out that Atika's mother had forbidden Atika to be friends with me anymore. But I guess I couldn't blame her after she found out how my parents treated my brother and I. I probably would have done the same thing.**_

_**I just didn't expect for all of my other friends, although not as personal as Atika, had drawn away from me too as soon as they found out that Atika wasn't hanging with me. It was like a slap in the face with the hand that had done the slapping encased in cold, slippery ice. It left my heart sting and bruise…a bruise I have no clue had faded just yet. **_

_**It made me scared to go into the cafeteria now…after being abandoned and now being in high school. It was terrifying to have your tray of food and go, when you take those familiar steps toward that familiar table and realize what had happened between all of them for the girls to make those heady glares, oops…that's right…I don't have any friends. To see all those piercing eyes on you, even if it wasn't just to humiliate you, suddenly made me feel ashamed on how I treated the other kids that had no where to go…no friends to talk and eat with. After all, I was the one that wanted them. I felt bare naked in front of them, uncomfortable and shy.**_

_**I decided to eat in the many hallways surrounding the cafeteria where teachers allowed us to eat. As I sat down on that cool tile, the coldness radiating through my thin jeans and into my bones, I felt the hot rush of tears pool behind them. Biting my lip, I forced myself to eat, even if the food was disgusting with all of its grease and deep fry. I would be needing it after school…far more than friends, right?**_

_**Oh how I wish I could believe what I'm writing right now, Diary. **_

_**Anyways…onto the main subject…the reason I'm writing in you today.**_

**_We had this secret "admirer" party today in Japanese Literature; the only party Gura-sensei would ever allow us to have on the account that it's her favorite holiday. _**

_**Irony would have it that I would have the boy in which I actually DO fancy…too bad he doesn't feel the exact same way.**_

**_I remember feeling the anticipation during that class period, the thrum of the excitement of actually getting my first valentine that WASN'T from my older brother, no matter how sweet he was, a valentine from a BOY. My heart was beating so fast within my chest that it hurt my ribcage. I felt like jumping up and down in nerves within my seat or to bite my nails, maybe even squealing in the fact that I would get a BOY-given VALENTINE. My FIRST EVER, could you BELIEVE IT?_**

…

…

…

…_**I never got one.**_

**_I sat there in my desk, my valentine made by what I could get my hands on in my hands anticipating, as others got up from their desks and started moving around. I knew I was going to get one because it was even for both genders: ten girls and ten boys. A boy HAD to have had my name…I was absolutely sure of it. So I sat there, waiting for that one boy, for any boy really, even though my heart yearned for the one that was destined to have this card. So I sat there. And I sat. And I sat. Maybe he was just too shy right now? I mean, no one really hung around me after they found out about my lifestyle, who could blame him? I'm pretty sure he'll pluck up the courage to give me the card or gift before the bell rang. So I sat. And I sat…and I sat. My excited happiness began to slowly ebb into worry, a sick feeling in my stomach. I bit my lip many multiple times to keep from crying as people around me continued to laugh, blush…even a shy kiss to the cheek when Gura-sensei wasn't looking. Girls blushing shyly as they presented their freshly bought card with sweets entailed within them, pink colored ink writing ensuring the boy on the receiving end a "Happy Valentine's Day" or a "XOXOXO" as the Americans did. Boys were sheepishly rubbing the back of their heads as they uncomfortably presented their card, never really too sure about these sort of…touchy things._**

_**Me? **_

_**I just sat there in my desk, tightly holding my valentine card…the only card that had been made by hand. Sure, it was made by crayons that looked as if they were made of an interesting color, the heart within the center was slightly crooked (hey, no one's perfect), and the sign that said "Happy Valentine's Day" across the top was slightly off on an angle too steep. But wasn't the heart that mattered? The "how expensive was the card?" shouldn't really matter; the sweets shouldn't matter.**_

_**And I tried so hard…**_

**_I remember looking around the classroom, desperately looking for the boy I had always taken a liking to since fifth grade. A slight, uneasy and crooked smile was on my face. My eyebrows were creased slightly upwards in a motion that made me look as if I was going to cry at any moment…and I was. My heart was beating so painfully, as if it was slowly going into hysterical fits as it finally realized what was going on…even if my mind hadn't figured it out yet. I tried to ignore the whispers,_**

"_**Look at little Miss Stuck-up, seems like she doesn't have a card!"**_

"_**Ha, as if any boy would risk the chance of being seen giving a card to HER."**_

"_**Yeah, ha ha, they'd probably be too scared to even glance at her!"**_

"_**Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"**_

_**I tried looking for him…that boy I longed to see smile at me and give me a card. **Tihiro…where are you? Tihiro? I…I know you have my name…I saw it by accident. I know you do…onegai…where are you? T…Tihiro…_

"_**What's that ugly thing that she has in her hands? Oh my god, is that her CARD?"**_

**_They all laugh and snickered at me, knowing that I could hear them. They did it so openly…it hurt to realize that they were once my friends three years ago. _**

"_**It looks as if a SIX year old had done it!"**_

"_**That's so pathetic! Why didn't she just buy one? At least the poor guy wouldn't have gone sick when LOOKING at it. God it's ugly."**_

"_**Tch. Buy one? You forget, Kila, her family is practically broke. Getting a card is virtually impossible."**_

_**My heart quivered. My throat tightened as I frantically looked for him.**_

…

…

_**But when I did…I wish I hadn't. **_

**_He was tall, taller than me by at least a head, with broad shoulders from doing sports and working out. He had pale skin, albeit not as pale as my own that could resemble ice, he had a perfect complexion where as I always had bruises, scrapes, and freckles from when I was younger and outside in the sun. He was fit and muscular with the perfect body; I know I probably shouldn't be thinking such thoughts but I can't help myself…he's so…perfect. He had soft looking hair, the lightest shade of auburn that it reminded me of the brown, crumpled autumn leaves when the trees began to shed. His eyes were the color of a deep, chocolate brown that seemed to make you feel like putty whenever you look deep down into them. Whenever I accidentally look him in the eye (for I knew what happens to me whenever I do…and it always ends up in me embarrassing myself), I start to blush deeply. My heart skyrockets up into my throat, making me wish to pour out my deepest and darkest secrets to him; it was as if he understood me. My knees always feel weak instead of feeling as strong as they really are. I feel like I want to sing. Whenever we have been paired up into a group and it was my turn to read the directions, I can't seem to string along a sentence because of my stuttering and spluttering, causing someone else to take over as I try to calm down my heart as well as trying to recover from another embarrassing episode. _**

_**But now…as I watch him hand that card…that god damn card that I've been wanting for so long…to someone else that isn't me, the person he SHOULD be giving it to…I'm not quite so sure anymore.**_

_**Those charming eyes were trained on someone else. That card inching toward the directions his soft eyes were staring at. Deridingly, my head without my permission began to follow it even as my head screamed no and my heart begged to see the girl who had taken his heart.**_

_No…Atika…_

_**My heart had wailed in despair before slowly cracking…and ultimately shattering into pieces. I watched with shocked and disbelief as her quaint, perfect china-doll-like hands grasped the edges of the card with ultimate care. Her soft, youthful face where as mine was more angular and bony from starvation and hard work, spread into a soft, but delightfully happy smile. Her angelic eyes, the eyes I miss being aimed my way with care and friendship, lit up like a picnic lantern during spring, lighting against the midnight blue sky.**_

_**My hands subconsciously crippled the valentine within my grasp as my tearing eyes caught her standing up and giving him a peck on the cheek. Something I had always yearned to do myself. His cheeks had grown so rosy…would they be just as rosy if I had done that? Probably not.**_

_**I remember going through training after school. I was like a numb and dormant mummy, unable to move and comprehend what was going on around me. I gained some new lashes on my back, but it didn't seem to do much except make me go further within my shell. My father's roaring shouts were echoing around us as brother, although painstakingly I could tell by the way he would clench his eyes and bite his lip as he did his crunches, did his own routine. He called me a weakling, a nobody, someone that is unable to fulfill the family prophesy and destiny: to regain honor and respect to the family name…to take revenge against those that had mocked us and lowered us to what we were today.**_

_**I don't know what happened…but after that remark, it was like something within me snapped.**_

_**I began to run faster…harder.**_

_**I punched harder…more intense.**_

_**My kicks were precise and deadly, unwavering at amazing speeds.**_

_**I never seemed to lose my breath; I felt limber and in the best shape of my life.**_

_**All the while, the blood was rushing within my ears and mind, throughout my WHOLE entire body. If this was what adrenaline was like, I hoped it came more often. I felt in control and powerful, as if I was taking the reigns for the first time. I felt…indestructible.**_

_**But even now, even with the adrenaline now far gone, I can still feel the anger that I felt during training. But something else…I felt worse. I didn't have that enlightening feeling of control or liability of myself…I…I felt SMOTHERED.**_

_**Wherever I turned, I felt hot anger corner me in, my inner demons. It's disturbing to write, Diary, but it's true. It was like feeling small, scalding hands wrap around my wrists, ankles, waist, and neck, even my elbows and head as they chanted: let go…let go…let go.**_

_**It's frightening. I'm just so mad. I'm mad at those despicable girls for making fun of me when they don't understand half a bit of what I'm going through. I'm mad at the fact that I was denied a life of happiness within my childhood years. I'm mad at my mother for being unfaithful to my father. I'm mad at my father for being so abusive to ALL of us. I'm mad at my teachers for not even trying to get the police involved and get my brother and myself away from our parents…to salvage us. I'm mad at Atika for abandoning me so willingly. I'm mad at her for giving affection to the ONE boy I actually had deep feelings for, knowing that I was watching and my heart was breaking…she could always tell when there was something wrong with me. I'm mad at Tihiro for not acknowledging me or my feelings towards him. I'm hurt that he would leave me there hanging, waiting for him. I'm mad that he loves Atika instead of me.**_

_**But most of all…I hate the people that caused me to live this life: Kagome and Sesshomaru.**_

_**Right now, Diary, for the first time…I finally understand the hatred my father holds so much within him…I finally –**_

An enraged scream pierced through the beautifully decorated room. In a flash, a small, leathered book was hurled across the room savagely. As it flew across the spacious room, many loose papers finally slipped out of the book's confinements and fluttered wildly to the carpet floor. A loud "thwack" resounded as the book hit the cherry wood wall before falling noisily to the ground in a heap.

Breathing heavily, Chiihiro glared at her old diary, her hands clenching tightly within another. Her bangs hung over her forehead and dangerously over her narrowed, doe-brown eyes. Her peachy skin lost some color minus the flush of anger on her high cheekbones. She banged a clenched fist on the table in front of her angrily before clutching that same hand in pain,

"Damn it!" she howled as she clenched her throbbing hand close to her chest.

After a few moments of recuperation, Chiihiro sharply turned away from the mess of scattered papers of her disastrous youth. She walked tightly to the small balcony that only had enough room for her to take two steps out before the railing met her slender hips. She concentrated on the city's life and preservation. Her dark eyes reflected the city's glow and neon lights. The cold, October wind tugged at her long strands of brown hair. She closed her eyes after a few moments, willing to relax and gather in her untamed emotions.

_That was a long time ago, I still shouldn't be this upset over a stupid crush that happened sixteen years ago._

She never really thought about her past…okay that was a lie, but she never really dwelled in them. Because for her, everything she thought about was in the future. What would be her next move? Was the plan really working like she thought it was?

She wasn't really sure.

He should have slept with her by now.

Confused orbs opened, but this time staring down past her sweatpants and to her slipper-clad feet. A hand reached up to thoughtfully tap her chin.

It had taken her years to come up with a solution…a concoction so to speak, one that would entrance Sesshomaru to actually look at her as a capable mate. After all, it was the most vital part of the plan, the ONLY way the plan would have been executed if he never really noticed her. Inuyoukai were the loyalist demons on the planet (she scoffed loudly, as if!). They look for the ideal mate that is opposite them in everyway: a perfect yin-yang match. Once they found that partner and mated, the sperm piercing into the female inuyoukai's womb, they were connected by body. Once the male sunk his fangs into his chosen mate's neck, his soul was now connected to her; when the female repeated the action to him, her soul was connected to his. Eventually overtime as the bond grows and strengthens, the two souls would wrap around each other like a bear hug (in theory).

It was called the Soul Impairment Ritual…or for shorter terms…the Mating.

Eight years ago, when she was confounded on how to get Sesshomaru to notice her and about ready to rip her hair out…a question popped up: is there a way to slip in between the bond? The Soul Impairment Ritual was exactly what it says: souls impaling themselves together with their mate, it was an eternity and beyond bond, it couldn't be broken.

But…what if she didn't necessarily NEED to break them? She didn't want to kill both of them (yet) by trying to severe that bond (if she could find a way). She wanted to separate them physically, bringing mental and emotional pain to both parties. When Kagome submitted to the depression and sadness of the betrayal of her mate, SHE would go in for the kill just when Sesshomaru comes for her when in grief and comfort. It was a simple plan, albeit it took years to finally set it into motion, and it was working perfectly if they were separated…but…

Why the hell wasn't he fucking her? It's been six to seven months now!

Truthfully, the last thing that Chiihiro wanted was to lose her virginity to a scum like Sesshomaru – it was difficult all ready with only the barest touches that they share: hands holding, an arm around her waist, kissing. She had to bury the urge to go gun-happy while foaming at the mouth. But it was a vital part of the plan…almost as vital as the beginning vital.

She needed the distress signal to begin.

Did she want all the youkai relatives to come? Oh, hell no…You see, distress signals were harsh on the female's body. With all of the aura within them becoming basically a bouncing bomb was catastrophic. When the signal markings spread over her body, it would hurt all the worse when all of that raw power finally finds an opening to the flesh – it would literally burn and scathe. That angry power would be enough to puncture through organs that was protected by leather-strong tissue, causing internal injury. There was a high risk of death rate for the female, a high standing percent of sixty-seven.

She would be dead before the first signal would be cast out.

The only way for that to happen, for the signals to begin, was to make the ultimate sacrifice on her part: her virginity. Once a male youkai betrayed his mate, the mark itself will activate before the female will know what's happening. But the problem is…her concoction should have made him give in to desires of physical touch and flesh by now. It took her three years to finally come up with the perfection chemical equation for her potion and it took her nearly five years to have it produced with the right equipment without the local government peeping their nose in where it didn't belong. All those years of hard work was only PARTIALLY working!

It always happened, the same reaction. Chiihiro leaned forward onto the rail until her arms were resting on them. Her fingers on both sides of her arms drummed irritated onto the polished metal. She would be making her move, touching and kissing him in places she knew from their time together would be pleasurable. She hadn't studied inuyoukai symptoms for nothing. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh, filling her with disgust but at the same time smugness; the thought of victory flowing through her like water when all of a sudden…he would pull away. She felt so frustrated. Her goal would be right there before her, her fingers stretching outwards to grab hold of it when it suddenly deserted her, a mile further from her grasp. It was like a game of cat and mouse. She hated it when she was the mouse.

Giving a sigh, Chiihiro turned her back to the city of glowing fantasies and went back into her dark and lonely apartment. When walking into her bedroom, she went straight to her make-up bench, which was filled to the brim with perfumes, lotions, and hair accessories. She snatched a medium sized bottle of solid glass; the shape was modeled to that of a seashell. The liquid inside was what she was staring at, not the fancy craftsmanship even though it was delightful and pleasing to look at. The liquid was of a murky orange, almost rusty looking though a few shades lighter. Shaking the bottle slightly, Chiihiro's eyes didn't leave the potion that she had created.

She didn't understand. This potion, this perfume was supposed to be absolutely PERFECT. She had spent so many years of her younger and wilder youth to create this blasted thing. It took her even longer to find the ingredients she needed. Wolf's fangs…honey from the oldest oak within the world…shimmer from a butterfly's wings…and among many other strange and eyebrow raising objects was the hardest that there was to attain: Kagome's blood, the element that would make her smell like Kagome, LOOK like Kagome (in Sesshomaru's eyes), and be the very essence that was KAGOME.

Despite herself, a satisfied smile lit up her devious face. It had taken everything within her to call upon her partial demon powers, the small ounces that were actually within her, to transform into the newest maid within the household and be undetected. It was a refreshing plan that had been finely executed.

**_"Mimble wimble! Mmf! Err! Bofuga di uwa!" Chiihiro smirked at the enraged maid, the maid screaming obscenities and threats to her behind the rag that gagged her. Chiihiro clapped her hands together to get rid of the dust from her hands._** _All right, step one done. Now…_

_**Closing her eyes tightly, Chiihiro concentrated on the demon blood mixed within hers, the youkai powers that she had accidentally traced upon after a long meditation four months ago. Almost imagining herself grabbing onto the youkai cells, she whispered vehemently within her mind.**_ _Transform!_ _**For several minutes nothing happened, causing Chiihiro to wonder if there was no possibility of reawakening her power. A feeling of foreboding was entering her body when she felt something warm build in the pit of her stomach.**_

_**The maid before her watched her in confusion before horror settled in. The girl's clothes were matching to her in extreme and precise detail in everyway. She became taller with longer hair, reaching to her knees. Her dark brown hair turned into a lovely shade of musty pink, her own hair. Her skin tone of peach became tanner to a bronze, her lips were redder, her ears became pointed at the tips, and when she opened her eyes, they became a luminous yellow. It wasn't the fact that she had transformed into her, the maid had seen many metamorphoses before in her expansion of six hundred years of life, but what shocked and horrified her the most…was the image flickered before her before the transformation.**_

_**When Chiihiro was concentrating on her aura, her appearance had changed even before she turned into the maid herself. Her hair was slightly wavy, an oily black. Her skin was dangerously pale, almost sickly. Her nails were pointed, but…her ears weren't; and on her eyelids was the slightest trace of light blue eye shadow.**_

_**The maid began to hyperventilate. **No…no! It-it can't be! NO!_

_**So when Chiihiro finally opened her golden eyes and peered at the maid with the same eyes, the maid began screaming behind her bandages even more so with a ferocious intent.**_

_**"-AKU! RAKU! RAKU!"**_

_**Eyes narrowing, Chiihiro stepped forward until her right index finer was lying on the woman's smooth forehead and in between her bangs. The maid's eyes were wide and teary, almost hysterical as no matter how hard she tried, couldn't back away from the girl before her. Chiihiro's eyes made her shiver, almost as if snow was being stuffed down her collar. They were cold, emotionless…but had a glint in them that was not sane.**_

_**"I can't have you running about spilling my secrets now can't I? I don't know whose name you're screaming, but know that you will be silent! You will remain unconscious, and by the time that I have gotten what I've needed and am far from sight, you will awaken with no memory of our encounter."**_

_**The woman's eyes, with much struggle and fighting will, slowly closed. Her body relaxed into the chair, her head fell back which caused her long tresses to dangle over the chair, softly brushing against the floor. Smirking in a satisfied way, Chiihiro cautiously pressed her new elfin ear against the door, checking for vibrations. For this being her first time in actually attempting to transform into a supernatural being, Chiihiro was almost at a lost for words as sensations ran through her. She could feel everything within the household. Where Sesshomaru was working in his private library and Kagome, her main target, was in the kitchen making dinner. Soft footsteps pricked her ears. Soft and enchanted giggling could be heard as Asahi, the youngest daughter of the Dog Clan ran by the small utilities closet. A soft expression flitted across her face before she focused onto the next pair of feet, albeit heavier and accompanied by the thumping of the staff. The toad, Jaken as she remembered, squawked loudly, making her flinch and cover her ears in an attempt to be rid of the grating sound,**_

_**"Asahi! You little brat, wait! Your mother had instructed me to watch over you! Do you WANT me to get into trouble!?"**_

_**"Awww, come on Jaken-sama! You can't catch me!" The light footsteps took off in a hurry. Jaken groaned miserably before attempting to catch up to the ball of energy.**_

_**Sensing that the coast was clear, Chiihiro slowly opened the door and stepped out. Looking to both sides of the long, grand hallway on the second floor, Chiihiro ignored the many glamorous paintings and deliciously decorated walls. Instead, she focused on the humming of her upcoming victim. An evil, maddening smirk crawled on the normally peaceful and beautiful face of the tranquil maid youkai. This was going to be too easy.**_

_**Even though she was a maid of the household now (technically), she didn't want to give any chances of the other maids and butlers in seeing her and noticing something wrong right away. Sticking to the walls, Chiihiro ran down the hallway towards the grand staircase. Scoffing at such grandeur, Chiihiro gave a giant leap over the steps before landing elegantly on the floor just outside of the dining room. Crouched in a position of a striking tiger, Chiihiro silently and slowly got up. Walking towards the kitchen on the other side of the hallway that led to the door, Chiihiro peeped in to find her…**Kagome**…**_

_**Chiihiro watched with despise as one of the people she hated the most hum cheerfully while chopping the carrots. She raised a pink eyebrow.**_ _Strange, I thought inuyoukai ate meat alone…**Shaking her head, she instead settled on looking at the knife…a butcher's knife. A sick, delighted smile curved right into place.**_ _Perfect._ _**She practically purred. Focusing on the knife, she willed her all ready exhausted youkai cells to push to the limit. When gathering enough energy, she halted it, trying to look for an opening.**_

_**Beads of sweat slid down the sides of her face, she bared her fanged teeth. Her clenched fist shook from the last power that she had left empowered within it. She watched with squinted eyes as Kagome began to reach for more carrots to chop up, Chiihiro's eyes snapped open in relief.**_ _THERE!_

_**She flicked her wrist, aiming for the knife.**_

_**"OUCH!"**_

_**Chiihiro watched with a pleased expression as Kagome dropped the blood cover knife in favor for her gashed palm.**_

_**"Shit…" the normally soft-speaking miko-inuyoukai cursed as she held her hand to her chest.**_

_**"How the hell did that happen?"**_

_**Kagome placed her hand that was holding the knife on top of her injured one. She breathed lightly,**_

_**"Heal…"**_

_**After a flash of light purple, the power flowing from her clawed fingertips and onto her palm – the light working like advance stitching as the skin was repaired together, her hand was as good as new. Smiling in relief, Kagome stretched her hand experimentally. The once deep gash was now gone without a trace, it was as if it was never there.**_

_**"There," she said humor-filled, "aaaallll better."**_

_**Chiihiro watched in dismay when she began to bend over to retrieve the bloodied knife. Before she could stop herself, she went into plan B.**_

_**"Lady Kagome! Madam?" Kagome looked up as her hand grasped the black handle. Blinking in confusion for a few moments, Kagome gave a good-natured laugh,**_

_**"Oh, sorry Fuu, just had an accident, that's all." Chiihiro ran her mind for a response that would be appropriate.**_

_**"Um…eh, h-hai ma'am. Jaken-sama sent me to get you; he can't seem to find Asahi-sama."**_

_**Kagome rolled her eyes,**_

_**"Ooh, that Jaken! This has to be the fourth time this month that this has happened."**_

_**Kagome looked caught in between. She looked at the bloody mess that covered the counter and the floor, not to mention the knife in her hands before glancing at the doorway. After a few moments, she placed the knife in Chiihiro's gaze,**_

_**"Um, I hope it's not too much to ask for, but could you clean this while I go and help Jaken?"**_

_**Chiihiro nearly sang in joy at the knife.**_

_**"Of course ma'am." Taking the knife, Chiihiro waited for her 'mistress' to be out of sight and sound before adding on, "In fact, it'll be my pleasure."**_

_**Rummaging a free hand into her kimono, Chiihiro drew out a clear vile. Putting it gently to the knife's blade, Chiihiro watched excitedly as drop after drop spilt within the container. When getting enough, Chiihiro put the knife in the sink.**_

_**"Mission accomplished."**_

_**And in a flash…she was gone. The mess was left unattended to and the maid within the closet awoke, wondering why she was in the utilities closet.**_

Chiihiro placed the perfume bottle back onto the desk with the others before getting up. That had been about a year ago at the least. Far too long ago. _Things have been going at a snail's pace, I can't stand it. If I can't get them split my way, I'll have to do it brother's way._ Looking around, Chiihiro searched through the messy apartment to find her small cell phone on the coffee table. Plucking it from the glass surface, Chiihiro flipped it open expertly and dialed a very familiar number.

She waited impatiently as the phone rang. When a male voice answered after the third ring, Chiihiro said irritably,

"Omuk, it's me. Things have been going too slow; it's time to do it your way."

* * *

YEAH, I'm ALIVE!!!!!!!!!! (Authoress happily displays V for victory signs in the air before seeing many unhappy and…angry readers) Erm…I AM SO SOOOOOORRRY! I had meant to finish this story during the summer so there won't be complications during the school year, because I KNEW I was going to be busy. And I was right…I was EXTREMELY busy. For those who had read the note on my Profile, they know that I've been basically worked until I could puke at soccer practices after school (for an hour and a half) with only enough energy to do my homework that kept me awake until like ten thirty at night in which at that time I was basically dead to the world. It didn't help that I am no facing friendship problems as well as teammate problems on my soccer team because, heh heh, with me being as young as I am, I shouldn't have had the great title of being on the second team all-state. PLUS, I FINALLY got to meet my grandfather and step-grandmother from my father's side for the FIRST time! It was something personal.

Just so you know, readers, I will NOT be abandoning you! (Salutes) NEVER! I love this story, I really do. This story is one that I INTEND and WILL finish!

So thanks to all of you readers, especially the ones that have been e-mailing me personally, trying to get me off of my ass and back on track with writing, it really helped. You guys know who you are, so here's my personal thanks: thank you for being concerned for not only the story, but for me. :D

Now, you have to be patient with me from now on (I know I'm asking a lot, but still…) because with school going on, updates will take a little longer now. BUT, now that I have FINALLY posted a chapter, I feel back in the game. So I don't know what'll happen, we'll just have to wait and see.

Ja ne!

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – Also because of school, I won't be able to respond to the reviewers individually anymore, sorry! TT.TT It was fun while it lasted.


	18. An Urgent Calling

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I DO own Asahi, Chiihiro (unfortunately), Omuk Rioshi, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children!

-  
-  
-

* * *

Chapter 17: An Urgent Calling

* * *

-  
-  
-

_Sometimes, I can't help but to feel frozen in time._ Kagome couldn't help but think as she sat with her back against the Goshinboku. The crisp October wind blew her silky black tresses around her pale but flushed cheek face.

Dressed in only a semi-warm turtle dove sweater with the cuffs ended beyond her slender fingers and the high neck piling around her slim throat, her legs were covered with a comfortable pair of black corduroy pants, the long pant legs traveled down until meeting a pair of slippers. It was almost suicidal to just be in slippers alone, but then again, youkai never got sick right? With her legs trapped to her chest with her arms wrapped around them loosely, Kagome almost looked like a fallen autumn angel with her long inky black hair piling around her on the ground.

_The leaves are so beautiful. _

The cloudy sky above her was decorated with the falling leaves from the Goshinboku's branches. The many hues of dark velvet, red, red-orange, orange, orange-yellow, yellow, yellow-auburn, and different shades of brown took her breath away. There was a reason why she loved fall the best, she loved to watch the leaves fall from the sky, almost raining…it was her favorite hobby to do since she was just a little human girl. Smiling a pained smile, Kagome rested her chin on her wrapped arms, her sapphire eyes never leaving the branches.

There was just something fascinating in just watching the leaves finally break from their capture and to be whisked away by the traveling wind. It was just hypnotic to watch a leaf twirl with such grace and elegance like that of a ballerina, even if it is the wind doing all the work.

The wind tugged at her tresses teasingly.

She smiled.

The wind always seemed to be there for her no matter what happened or where she was. It just seemed to know when she was in pain and in need of comfort. It just…happened naturally.

"_**KAZU NO KIZU!"**_

_InuYasha…_

Her eyes grew teary. Oh, how she missed him! It had been what? Six months since they seen each other personally, face-to-face? Things had just been so busy, time just seemed to fly by with no remorse. Everything seemed to go too fast; it had been two weeks and a day since that encounter with Sesshomaru and only two weeks since that fight with her mother…it felt as if it only happened yesterday.

Kagome winced; her mother…

Ever since that night, they had never spoken to each other unless absolutely having to. Whenever either one of the two would enter the room where the other one is, absolute silence would take over; if someone were to blink a fight would without a doubt start up once again. Two weeks…and she was missing her mother. Shouldn't it be pathetic to live without her for five hundred years and when having a fight, she couldn't live without speaking to her after two weeks?

Biting her lip to control the angry, bitter, and guilty tears, Kagome turned on her side so that she was facing away from the house and towards the shrine. She watched, through between her stray pieces of hair that flew over her face, the prayer bell that hung in front of the holy shrine where the anointed Buddha resided. The long prayer bell was a rope weaved with red and white sturdy rope, at the top were two huge bells that jingled merrily when a visitor rang it, signaling that they were praying. The wind twirled the rope like crazy, the bells going haywire as they beat against each other continuously.

The raining leaves from the all of the sudden wild winds coated her like a colorful blanket.

_Something…_Kagome's eyebrows furrowed downward_…doesn't feel right. There's a negative aura around here; I can't put my finger on it, but it…it feels very familiar._

Her sharp, sapphire eyes never left the prayer bells. Their chimes echoed within her concealed elfin ears, it was as if their calling was frantic and urgent…screaming.

_Something is definitely wrong…_

-

**Paris, France**

Kagura's eyes were staring out of her forty fifth-floor bay window. The view that it showed was breathtaking with all of the beautiful lights music, laughter, and of course, the Eiffel Tower. While although Kagura had on many occasions, since she and InuYasha had moved here during the 1800s, stared out of that window to get rid of stress from incompetent employees, she wasn't looking at the glamorous city for once.

She was staring at the nearby skyscraper next door where the company's flag was hanging. The flag was a symbol, carrying the company's logo and name. She always found it cheesy that they would put a large flag on their building, but for once, she wasn't one to complain.

Being in a populated city meant less chance of vegetation or trees (something that both her and InuYasha hated, but still decided to follow through with their plans), Kagura could never really tell how windy it was outside. She usually had to walk to the window during the daytime and gaze down at the park nearby and gaze at the trees' movements to tell what mood the wind was in today. But unfortunately, night had all ready fallen where they were and everything that wasn't lit or anywhere near a light's glow was basically pitch black.

That flag however, had lights surrounding it like a spot light on a stage.

She couldn't believe what her red-magenta eyes were taking in.

Standing up strictly from her grand desk, the CEO of the most famous clothing empire in the world walked briskly across the room and towards the window. Her dark maroon designer suit hugged her physical features snugly yet not enough to suggest anything other than strict business. Her usually five jade-beaded earrings 'click' and 'clanged' together from her stiff movements. Her eyes narrowed as her pale and elegant hands grasped the edge of the bay window and opened it.

All those centuries of battle until today couldn't prepare her for the assault she was about to receive by her own eternal servant.

The wind howled and shrieked madly like bottle rockets zooming in the air after being lit. It was like a sharp and harmful whistle. Papers on top of cabinets, stools, spare tables, and even her own desk were lifted up in the air as Kagura was propelled sharply from the window in case she would try to close the wind off.

It would not be ignored no longer.

Giving a yelp, Kagura felt the wind wrap itself around her. Her body shivered from it's October coldness. Raising her arms to cover her face so the wind's velocity wouldn't suffocate her from breathing, Kagura watched in confusion and little horror as papers were flurrying around the room like snow in the beginning of winter. The harsh wind knocked over fake dummies with clothes on them that were only half way done. Cabinet drawers opened and shut violently. Books toppled off the shelves.

It was madness.

"Madam Taisho!"

Looking over her shoulder with much difficulty, Kagura noticed her oldest worker, a bat youkai running towards her, her orange eyes wide in fright. Kagura's eyes widened as she felt her feet leave the cherry wood floor. She commanded loudly,

"_SEJOUR LOIN, FLEUR!_"

The wind howled angrily. Kagura's eyes widened even more when the wind struck, hitting the old woman in the stomach. The woman cried out as she went sailing back and through the open door. The moment she was through, the door slammed shut; an audible click could barely be heard.

"MADAM TAISHO!" there was a series of hits echoing against the hollow, but heavy door, "MADAM TAISHO! MADAM TAISHO!" there was an attempt to break down the door, "MADAM TAISHO!"

Kagura couldn't hear her anymore as the wind twirled faster and higher around her. As it did, Kagura could hear familiar voices that grew in strength as the mini tornado twirled faster around her.

"_**Stay away from me!"**_

"_**It's none of your business!"**_

"_**He had no right…he HAS no right!"**_

"_**You're never here!"**_

"_**Kagome, let me in!"**_

"_**Something isn't right…"**_

"_**What have I been doing?"**_

"_**What the HELL are you DOING to me!?" **_

"_**Please, Kagome, allow me to explain – "**_

"_**No! This mark explains enough for you without having you LIE and PLAYING with me!" **_

"_**Cut the bullshit **Father**! Stand away from mother now!"**_

"_**Or what pray tell?"**_

"_**Or I'll make you myself!"**_

"_**You're walking on a thin line, Shippo! This is NONE of your business! This is between Kagome and me!"**_

"_**I'm never going to let you near mother again, not after all the pain you've put her through! From what Jaken told me, she's known for FIVE months. She doesn't deserve this pain; if I have to get rid of you so that she'll be alright again, I'll do it!"**_

"_**And if that doesn't work?" **_

"_**I'll find another way."**_

"_**I'm sure Grandmamma will understand, mama."**_

"_**I sure hope so."**_

"_**Mommy…Daddy…"**_

"_**Kagome!"**_

"_**Spill it Rin…now."**_

"_**At least SOMEONE had some decency to tell me what was going on."**_

"_**I was going to tell you!"**_

"_**Oh yes, keeping this a secret from EVERYONE that cares and loves about you dearly is REALLY so refined and mature!"**_

"_**Incase you have just figured it out, I'm not the same little girl you used to know!"**_

"I can clearly see that!"

"_**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" **_

Kagura cried out frantically as the winds grew faster, causing the voices to mesh into each other so badly that all it was, was noise,

"I – I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY? WHAT CAN I DO?"

A cabinet toppled over, causing the ground to shake and vibrate. Kagura felt as if her ears were going to pop from the changing pressures and elevations. Her hair by now had been unwoven from her coral hair clip, causing mid back tresses to fly everywhere. Her earrings twirled rapidly, shaking as the beads clicked against each other. Her jacket was unbuttoned, making it feel as if the wind was trying to rip it apart, showing her pink blouse underneath.

_What has happened to the wind? W-W-Why is it so angry? My powers can't control it, it's aura is too strong and emotional to tame. The currents won't listen to me!_

"Because I won't allow them to."

Looking up at the sudden deep voice, Kagura was shocked beyond belief to see a certain face etched within the twirling winds. She gasped out in disbelief,

"InuTaisho-sama!"

She could make out his cat-like eyes, narrowed and angered. Why? – she didn't know. In between his heart shaped bangs was the royal mark of the Western Lands: the crescent. His hair that was in a high ponytail was twirling around him, framing his face – his two tails were whipping around him.

He did not look like the least bit happy.

"Kagura," his voice boomed like thunder, "listen carefully, I only have a little bit of time before I have to leave."

Kagura tried to nod.

"A new evil has arisen once again, one that could destroy the Dog Clan. It is up to you to notify everyone within the clan as well as Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Koga's clan. Do you understand?"

Kagura was in confusion. She shook her head no,

"InuTaisho-sama, I don't understand! If there is a threat, why tell me first? Why not tell Sesshomaru, Kagome, or InuYasha?"

InuTaisho stared at her with a half-angry and half-contemplating look for several long minutes before stating softly,

"The evil of which I speak of surrounds Sesshomaru and Kagome."

Kagura gaped at him,

"So they know?!"

InuTaisho shook his head,

"No, they do not. The evil has all ready divided them apart, they no longer trust each other as they once have. They are too caught up within their own conflict to realize the dire of this situation. They do not understand that the problems that they are facing right now was created by the threat."

Kagura's eyes narrowed, her arms lowered from her face as the winds started to slowly die down, yet not enough to lower her to the ground.

"You mean…Kagome and Sesshomaru are…separated? But how?" InuTaisho shook his head to her dismay,

"You must find that out for yourself, Kagura." Kagura momentarily bit her lip,

"So why tell me now of all times?"

"I had believed that in faith and trust, Sesshomaru and Kagome would be able to think things through and come together to fight, but it is taking too long. The threat of which I speak of is all ready growing in power and is preparing for a first attack."

"A-A-An attack?"

InuTaisho nodded.

"Kagome right now is with her mother, grandfather, and brother at the Higurashi Shrine. There will be an attack sometime in a summary of two days."

Kagura paled,

"And the target being…?"

"Kagome."

Kagura's feet unknowingly touched the ground. Unknowing of that fact caused her to fall on her bottom. Moaning in slight discomfort of a now bruised tailbone, Kagura looked up at the slightly fading InuTaisho.

"But…I still don't understand. Why did you tell me and not InuYasha?"

InuTaisho strangely chuckled at the question,

"InuYasha is very protective of Kagome, even if he hates Sesshomaru. The moment he would have heard that Kagome would be in trouble, InuYasha would be gone before I could even get as far as to telling him that she and Sesshomaru are separated at the moment. I needed to talk to someone that will be willing to listen before acting out by instinct alone instead of strategizing and coming up with a plan."

Kagura smirked at his description of InuYasha – he was indeed insanely close to the truth. Even though Kagome had mated his hated rival of all time, InuYasha never lost that courageous and cocky spark that told him that it was his duty to protect her; did she mind? No, not really. It was rather amusing and yet frustrating at the same time. Kagura snapped back to the present when InuTaisho's voice boomed around her once again,

"Take heed to my warning, Kagura, or else you and InuYasha will soon find yourselves the new head male and female of the Dog Clan…"

And just like that…the angry and evil winds disappeared.

Everything that was once suspended in midair fell to the ground. Papers were everywhere, burying the fallen dummies and her cabinet that had tipped over. She sat there uncomfortably before reaching underneath her to take out a book she had been sitting on. Wrinkling her nose at it, she tossed the book from her and onto the covered floor; the thud of the book making impact against the floor was the only sound in the room. It had become deadly silent other than the frantic flapping of the flag that could be heard outside of her bay window. Looking up as her tangled tresses blew gently to one side, Kagura eyed the flag: the wind was trying to tear it apart.

The door burst open.

"MADAM TAISHO!"

Her servant ran through the clustered room, flabbergasted at the mess that had been created with in only five to seven minutes.

"_Que s'est produit dedans ici?_ _Madam Taisho,_ _soyez vous bien?_"

Kagura could barely hear her for her ears and head were buzzing with InuTaisho's words. Something has happened, that's for sure. And that something has happened to Kagome and Sesshomaru. Her brain tried to figure out his last parting sentence.

"**_Take heed to my warning, Kagura, or else you and InuYasha will soon find yourselves the new head male and female of the Dog Clan…"_**

She and InuYasha…would find themselves…the new head male and female of the Dog Clan? But that's impossible! It can't be done! Not unless Sesshomaru and Kagome willing forgo their titles and announce them as the new heads or…Kagura paled…unless they were killed before they can tell who would run the empire.

"Madam Taisho!"

Kagura's head snapped upwards to find the worried, lined face of her personal assistant. Standing up hurriedly, Kagura answered as she stormed around the place, searching under thousands of papers for her suitcase and belongings, especially her coat. The coat rack had toppled over during InuTaisho-sama's warning.

"_Oui, oui, Fleur. Nous devons nous depecher! Obtenez-moi deux passeports a Tokyo, Japon!"_ Confused, Fleur nodded her head dutifully as her employer shrugged on her black leather coat hastily before grabbing her suitcase,

"_Oui, Madam!_"

Kagura bellowed over her shoulder as she ran out of her office and towards the elevator juts down the hall,

"_Merci tellement!_" Fleur waved to her from her office, still confused. When the elevator door closed and on its way to the first floor, Fleur muttered to herself in despair as she stared at the destroyed office.

"_Quel desordre!_"

Later that evening when Kagura went InuYasha's office, a loud crash that sounded like an explosion resounded throughout Paris, France. Smoke was filtering through the window of the top floor of InuYasha's company. A loud roar echoed,

"**HE DID _WHAT_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

-

Sesshomaru stared at the Higurashi Shrine with mixed emotions. He wanted nothing more than to run up those steps, find Kagome, and tell her everything that has been happening these last six months. She probably knew by now thanks to the distress mark that was slowly transforming, but still…he owed it to her. If she would allow him to at least go within five feet of her, maybe they could finally talk?

But the thing was, was that the Higurashi Shrine was automatically protected by the holy aura it held, creating a dome-like shield around the shrine as well as its land and estate. If he were to try and pass through without the aid of a human or Kagome, he would be burned or even fried to a crisp.

Putting his hand out (and looking strange by the people that would bass by him) in front of him, Sesshomaru felt the shield heat up momentarily; his palm tingled from the little shocks it was electrifying. When he pulled his hand away, the light purple-pink hue that was shown when his negative youkai energy met with its positive charge melted away into nothing…it was as if it was never really there. Sesshomaru peevishly glared at his smoking hand, his palm and finger tips were red. He watched as his fast youkai healing properties healed it back up, giving oxygen back to the burnt blood cells. Clenching his fist, Sesshomaru glared at the first red gate before him, specifically the kanji spell that was carved in the middle. If it weren't for these gates that lined up the pathway to the shrine, he would have free access in reaching Kagome.

It was clever of her to think of this place while being so distraught. This place was the only safe haven where she can go and he couldn't. She still held on to her miko abilities, giving her access to the shrine as if she was still human. If she wanted any other youkai to come with her, she would have to personally take them by the hand and deliver them up the steps – that was why it took them so long to get ALL of them onto the shrine grounds when Kagome said that it was time that they ALL met her family those three years ago. That was probably how Rin made it through the barrier as well, Kagome held onto her hand.

Thanks to her youkai abilities, she wouldn't have the feel to eat anything for weeks, maybe even months. Plus, he didn't even know when the Higurashi family would need to leave the shrine to get food – she could be there for as long as she wanted.

_Damn it!_

Stepping away from the barrier, Sesshomaru glance upward to where he saw just the beginning of the Goshinboku branches.

_Kagome…gomen nasai…_

Turning away, Sesshomaru walked back to his limo where he instructed his driver to take him home. The ride seemed longer than it should have taken as Sesshomaru was forced to watch people running around and kids trying on Halloween masks, laughing at each other. An uncomfortable knot formed in his stomach.

Halloween…one of Asahi's favorite holidays, how could he have forgotten? Usually by this time of the year, Asahi was brimming with happiness and energy, wanting to go to the mall and try on costumes. Every year he and Kagome would take Asahi out trick or treating, it was practically tradition. But this year, if they couldn't resolve things themselves in a week and a half, there would be only one parent that would be taking Asahi trick or treating.

When Sesshomaru saw the Taisho mansion, Sesshomaru wasn't really sure if he really wanted to go in anymore. Going in meant getting frightened looks by all of the servants with all of them scurrying away when he would pin his eyes on them. Going in meant dealing with Jaken being so nervous around him that Sesshomaru would like nothing more than to snap his neck if he didn't know that Jaken was a faithful and loyal servant. Going in meant having to face a distraught and heart broken daughter that didn't wish to see or talk to him; probably the one thing he hated the most.

Home wasn't home anymore…it was **hell**.

Sighing ever the slightest, Sesshomaru exited his limo and walked up the long walk way to the entrance, feeling as if the mansion was looming over him, daring him to come in. Ignoring the feeling, Sesshomaru rummaged into his pockets, took out a key, opened the door, and swiftly slammed it shut the moment he entered the warm hallway. Even with his coat and scarf on and even with the fireplace roaring with life in the living room (he could smell the heat and ashes), he still felt unbelievably cold and numb.

He hadn't felt this way in centuries.

Taking off his shoes and slipping into a pair of black slippers, Sesshomaru stoically walked down the glamorous hallway and up the grand staircase.

For once, after over five hundred years of love, family, and friends…Sesshomaru felt a very familiar and unwelcome feeling…loneliness.

Turning left, Sesshomaru walked down towards Asahi's room, the one place where she never left since that incident. Hopefully she would be in a better mood, right? But when Sesshomaru reached forward to grasp the handle, a sound made him stop dead. His stoic and cold-stone heart began to slowly bleed.

Sobs and hiccups could barely be heard through the door – it sounded as if she was crying in her pillow, as if she was trying to silence them so no one would hear her. Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared at the white door, the only way to tell what he was feeling was the growing thinness of his lips as they tightened. His hand clutched the silver doorknob so badly that it almost melded into welts from where his fingers grasped it. Her little voice, thick with longing, yearning, and sorrow, made him take an involuntary step back,

"Ha…Haha-ue…mama…(_sob_)…Asahi needs you! Chichi-ue…onegai…come back!"

Sesshomaru turned away swiftly, never making a sound as he stormed away from her bedroom door. He couldn't take another word before he would explode. When reaching his and Kagome's bedroom, Sesshomaru wrenched one of the large double doors so hard that it looked as if he hadn't even tried. When slamming the door and sure that it echoed throughout the house, Sesshomaru grabbed the nearest thing towards him and prepared to throw it when…

…he found that it was a picture of both of them.

Stopping before his hand let go of the object, Sesshomaru paused. Taking a closer look at it, Sesshomaru was instantly remembered of the time he and Kagome went on a second 'honeymoon'. It had been around ten years ago in fact when they went to visit Keii and some of their other children that lived in Italy. They were in front of a beautiful, crystal clock/light within one of many lighthouses that they took a tour on. They both looked so happy, even Sesshomaru had a charming, albeit small smile on his face, his arm wrapped around Kagome's waist. They were smiling and laughing, enjoying their time together like newly weds. It was like a dream that he couldn't help but question if it actually happened. So many horrible things have happened, with him getting warm with another woman he knew now had no affection for what so ever, neglecting and hurting Kagome and Asahi, the last thing he EVER wanted to do…to any of his children and family.

But yet…he did.

The realization slowly sunk in as Sesshomaru slowly walked to the luxurious bed and slowly sat down. Staring at the picture, Sesshomaru felt horror fill him, inch by inch in disbelief.

He had hurt the last thing he had never wanted to…

He had hurt the one thing he vowed he would never, ever since experiencing as a pup…

He had hurt the one person he loved the most in the whole world…

He had hurt one of many of his children…his and Kagome's flesh and blood…

He had hurt the one thing he held close…

He had hurt his family.

Silver strands of hair slipped from his strong shoulders to cover his face, his bangs hid his closed eyes. His hands grasped the picture frame so hard that the glass cracked from the intense pressure. The crack started from the left corner and going ragged until it reached the high right corner – shards of glass fell to the marble floor in between his feet.

But for once…Sesshomaru didn't even bother to care. For once in his long lifetime of around 900 to 1000 years, Sesshomaru didn't care as he finally showed an emotion he had always found weak…

…He cried.

Through clenched eyes and barred fanged teeth, Sesshomaru hissed, silver tears running down his strong jaw,

"What…have…I…**done**?"

He broke a family.

-

Omuk watched Mrs. Higurashi with worried eyes as she chopped up the vegetables with such ferocity that she was almost tearing up the wooden board beneath them. The butcher knife would shine brilliantly every time she would rise it up to her shoulder and bring it down with a loud thud.

"Um, dear…?"

Mrs. Higurashi gave a wicked chop at the carrots just when Souta jumped from his seat in the easy chair, exclaiming,

"_BOO-YEAH! _Winning goal to U.S.A!" he proceeded with his victory by throwing his soccer ball down on the ground before him like a football player would.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Shooting a bored yet slightly annoyed look over his shoulder at the celebrating Souta, Omuk turned back to his fiancé to find her practically stabbing at the celery sticks. Rin beside her watched her grandmother wearily, watching the butcher knife with sharp and calculating eyes as her hands easily and smoothly used a medium sized kitchen knife to cut the beef into nice, small, even pieces.

"Are you alright?"

Rin couldn't help but find it a stupid question to be asked. Mrs. Higurashi's voice was quivering from fried nerves, her voice angry and daring.

"Absolutely fine, darling."

Omuk spared a glance at Rin, seeing as Mrs. Higurashi couldn't tell what he was doing with him behind her. Rin gave him a sidelong glance and mouthed silently: go with the flow. Nodding, Omuk said as he walked towards her until he wrapped an arm around her shoulders,

"If you're sure…"

"Positive."

Quite unconvinced but unwilling to get the third degree before dinner (which ever since he became engaged to her had been delightfully pleasing), Omuk nodded while giving her shoulders a comforting squeeze. Looking out the small window before them that displayed the shrine and the front yard, Omuk's eyes widened,

"Should she be out there with only a sweater on?" Looking up briefly, Mrs. Higurashi looked to see what he was talking about. Seeing who it was, anger flickered within her doe-brown eyes before she began to stab furiously at the celery sticks with new fervor,

"Kagome is a stubborn girl, Omuk, you will figure that out soon."

Giving a tired sigh, Rin smiled nervously at Omuk,

"Don't work Rioshi-san, Kagome-chan is very resilient to colds."

Both women went back to making dinner.

"Rin, how many times have I told you to call me – "

A ring tone echoed throughout the kitchen. Omuk paused and laughed humor-filled,

"I think it's me. If you would excuse me…"

Without waiting for a reply, Omuk slyly moved out of the kitchen. Going upstairs hurriedly, Omuk entered the bathroom and locked the door.

There was only one person that knew his cell number, other than his fiancé.

The moment Omuk opened it and brought it to his ear, a very familiar female voice echoed into his ear. The voice was filled with irritation,

"**Omuk, it's me. Things have been going too slow for my taste. Time to do it your way."**

The dial tone echoed around him within the bathroom. Two emotions were colliding within a man, a man that should have been delighted at the statement rather than guilt and horror.

Things have just gotten more complicated.

* * *

YEAH! ANOTHER UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel so HAPPY:D Thanks you guys for the heart-warming reviews! I forgot how wonderful reviews make me feel! (hugs imaginary-huggable reviews)

Now, I personally think that this chapter kidn of dragged out longer than it should, kind of boring really. But my goal for each chapter is to have it at least fourteen to sixteen pages (but going over that limit without even knowing it is good too).

But oh well, hope you guys like it!

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – Oh! Here's the translation between Kagura and Fleur:

_Que s'est produit dedans ici?_ _Madam Taisho,_ _soyez vous bien?_

**- What happened here? Madam Taisho, are you all right?**

_Oui, oui, Fleur. Nous devons nous depecher! Obtenez-moi deux passeports a Tokyo, Japon!_

**- Yes, yes Fleur. We must hurry! Get me two passports to Tokyo, Japan!**

_Oui_** – yes**

_Merci tellement!_

**- thank you very much!**

_Quel desordre!_

**- what a mess!**


	19. Malfunction within the Heart

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLIAMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I DO own Asahi, Chiihiro (unfortunately), Omuk Rioshi, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children.

**_WARNING (MUST READ)! _**There is a part in this story that contains graphics (not sexual, perverts!) and gore. I will leave this sign (**_BEGINS_**) when this part comes up. You'll have to decide on your own if you'll carry through or just skip it and go to when it says (**_ENDS_**).

All right, onto the story.

-  
-  
-

* * *

Chapter 18: Malfunction within the Heart

* * *

-  
-  
-

Omuk continued to sit on the toilet within the Higurashi household, all inhabitants downstairs unknowing of what was being planned. Omuk stared down at his cell phone, both hands cupped around it. His dark garnet-cinnamon eyes stared at the phone with a transfixed gaze. It was almost as if he wasn't even there within the world of the living. He just seemed floating…gazing…dreaming, far away from anyone or anything around him.

A sigh finally escaped him. Two pale hands plunged into his black hair and began to hold his head as if he were in pain. His expression grew furious and hateful, staring at his cell phone as it clattered noisily against the light blue tiled floor. A stormy cloud of mixed emotions seemed to glaze his narrowed eyes.

How could this be?

He should be happy that Chiihiro had finally told him to move to Plan B, to use his plan when hers wouldn't work. He should be happy that they were a step closer to finally getting the revenge that they wanted and rightfully _deserved_…it was everything everyone in every generation of the Rioshi wanted: revenge and fulfilling honor.

But…but did he really want it?

Of course he wanted it! Why shouldn't he? He was unwillingly thrust into adulthood a decade younger then he should have been; he had been expected to help bring the poor and tattered clan of Rioshi back to its formal glory…he was only six. Just like when Chiihiro began her training twelve years later. He could barely count the lashes his back received because he was too slow, too weak, or wasn't even paying attention. If anyone were to lift his shirt and look at his well toned back (even for a forty-four year old man), even the cruelest of Marine core would wince at the many welts and slash marks that "decorated" his back. He could barely count the times that he almost blacked out during training every time after school was over from exhaustion. He could barely count the times where he almost puked to death by working too hard. He almost had died from malnutrition and too much exercise! He should want it. He deserved it…

…Then why did it feel so wrong?

He never really had an easy life, even after the death of their father (their mother had mysteriously disappeared before the funeral was even announced), the wretched man that tore both Chiihiro's and his own childhood apart. There was no remorse or sadness, only relief. As horrid as it may sound, it was truthfully what both had felt. Elation…happiness…a burden had been lifted from their shoulders. They felt…somewhat free. After those first few weeks, they had felt so refreshed and happy that they didn't have to dread any more upcoming training sessions after school. They both could concentrate on their education like they always wanted; it seemed to escape from their father's mind that with higher education meant higher chance of living prosperity and success. Thanks to a high score of 30 on his ACT score, he had been given a 5,000-dollar scholarship to go to Tokyo University, a high and prestigious college. He had finally been able to go to college at the age of 23, no matter how far behind he was. He could finally get a degree and a well-paying job.

As for Chiihiro, she had dedicated herself to education as well, finally able to go all forth into any subject she wanted, using as much brain power as she wanted instead of preserving that energy for training. Her average grades of Cs and occasional B pluses had risen substantially into A minuses and A pluses. It was a dream come true for his little sister. Her academic achievements made her teachers look at her more closely, finally showing interest in her and paying her more attention. People and classmates were finally seeing her as threat, someone that could very well take their spot as the valedictorian when they would graduate. His little sister, the sweet little girl he had grown up with had graduated with high honors and had attended to a University that was on the other side of the city. Sure, it cost a little bit more money for cabs, buses, and subway rides, but they could deal, just as long as they had each other. She had graduated from college with a degree in biochemistry and biology.

He couldn't be more proud…until things began to change…and only within a few months.

He knew Chiihiro didn't like to see their most hated enemies: Kagome and Sesshomaru on the cover of many magazines when they would pass by newspaper stands or book stores. Her eyes always gave her away. Her eyes would flare with disgust and anger, it was almost…invisible so to speak. That anger she always experienced when seeing either them could only be seen for a few seconds before she would snootily turn her back to them, as if trying to mock them. Any time the local news would bring up the subject of "the most loving couple in Tokyo", Chiihiro would give a loud hiss before turning off the T.V. in no time flat…despite of the fact that they would still need to learn what the weather was like the next day. Whenever they would have dinner and Chiihiro would be in a despicable mood, whether it would be from college or from her part time job, either way…he could tell that she imagined that it was Kagome and Sesshomaru's head instead of the meatballs she would be stabbing her fork into.

Should he have been worried? – at first, no…not at all. He went through the same stages himself, pray tell, when he found out that there was no possible way to go to a good college. Whenever he saw either sight of them, he would experience hot flashes of anger and resentment. He would express that anger almost so violently that the high school councilors had taken him aside and had even talked to him, wondering if he had any problems that he would like to discuss.

Heh, pitiful councilors…as if they would understand even one iota of what he would tell them if he could.

Truthfully, he thought it was only a stage that would surly pass with time.

He had been wrong…it GREW with time.

As soon as Chiihiro had graduated from college, she had moved out of their two bedroom apartment that they had been able to pay together with scraps from their low paying jobs (when starting on their own). Now four years later with continuous struggling, they both finally had well paying jobs with Chiihiro as a specialized chemical scientist and himself as an accomplished architect. At first, he hadn't really thought on as of WHY she moved out, only having felt somewhat lonely. They had always been there for each other, good and bad. It was jus strange not to have her by his side like she usually was.

But he coped, he always did.

They would always make time for each other, making sure that they had a brother-sister night out. Go out to a movie, taking a walk around the park, doing and taking part in luxuries that they were denied for so long. It was almost perfect.

That is…until she began to cancel them one…after…another.

The first one, ahhhh, he could understand. She was a scientist; she was bound to be busy. Second time? He started to wonder if she was being over worked by her boss just a little bit; she only started working at a fulltime job just a month ago! Third time? He began to grow worried. He was running out of excuses. Fourth time…that was crossing the line. He remembered storming to her apartment, set on getting facts out of her and forcefully taking her out and having some fun. Hey, he may had been reduced to working out at the local gym three days a week, but that didn't mean he worked extra hard on those days. He was as strong as he had been when he was nineteen…maybe even more so.

What he saw shocked him.

Instead of a crisp, clean, and organized apartment like he imagined it would be…it was a disaster! Books of eyebrow-raising topics were piled on top of each other, creating stacks in any corner that could be used. The floor was dirty and looked as if Chiihiro never had the chance to vacuum the carpet; the carpet looked dirty as if she never took her outdoor shoes off. Ramen bowls piled high on the kitchen counters and sink. The smell they gave was somewhat nauseous. Knick-knacks and other decorative accessories were layered with dust, it looked as if she hadn't cleaned her apartment not even once since she bought it. He could remember walking around the mess and down a short hallway, trying to find out where the sound of a scratching pen was residing in. When finding the right door, he had almost gaped at the picture before him.

Chiihiro was no longer there. Her body was, but it was as if someone else inhabited it. The woman that hadn't even bothered to acknowledge or probably even _noticed _his presence and instead was focusing entirely on two vials that were held by white plastic gloves. Her long dark brown hair looked disgustingly greasy; she looked as if she had woken up and had put it in a messy ponytail before going to work. Her brown eyes were almost invisible by the large goggles that protected them. Her skin was dangerously pale, almost glowed to a vampire-ghost like texture, most probably from sitting in front of the glowing computer at her desk in the far corner – a station where she kept records of her proceeding work. Her body was skinny; he could tell even from wearing the heavy scientist's lab coat – only eating ramen for weeks could do that to a person.

When she finally did notice him behind her, watching her…it hadn't at all been pleasant. Screeching and screaming at him, Chiihiro ordered him out, declaring that he was distracting her from her goal in life. She went so far as to changing the locks to her apartment without making a spare key for him.

He never saw nor heard of her again for almost three years.

But when he finally did, he wished she never came…she was no longer Chiihiro.

When she burst into his apartment at close to one in the morning proclaiming "I FOUND IT! I finally got it, Omuk!" – he wasn't exactly happy. Nobody liked being woken up early in the morning for any reason, but what made him even unhappier was how Chiihiro looked.

She looked worse then how she did three years ago. Her hair was almost completely black from never washing it and it shined underneath the dim kitchen light where they had been residing. Her goggles were poised on top of her head; her lab coat was dirty. Her skin was sickeningly pale and she was so skinny, it was disgusting…she looked horrible. But the one thing that hurt him the most were her eyes. They were no longer happy and joyous; they didn't enjoy life like they did after father's death and during college (from which she graduated from early). They were hollow, a dark brown that was almost black – he didn't have to look hard to find the brush of insanity within them.

_Oh, father…what have you done to her? _

He could very distinctly remember seeing that same insanity within their father's eyes.

That was when he realized that he lost her.

…

Pulling his hands out of his hair, his hands raced over his face until he cupped his chin thoughtfully. Omuk's red-garnet eyes stared to the darker blue wallpaper that surrounded the quaint little bathroom.

Truthfully, now that he thought back on it, he wouldn't be the least bit surprised that she had planned this all out during her bad high school years and under father's tutelage. With Chiihiro, at least the Chiihiro he knew, you never really found out what's going on within her head until she deemed it. The only thing that knew her every single dream, nightmare, memory, or thought…was her diary. But she never let that out of her sight; she treated it like a lifeline, like as if it'll preserve her.

He knew he should have told her to leave the moment she came into his apartment that night eight years ago.

When he heard that sentence: "I FOUND IT! I finally got it, Omuk! We can FINALLY get our revenge and honor!" he was confused.

THAT was what she was working on for three years of her life? He learned to move on and forget about the "legacy" their father had continuously grinded into their heads and minds. He had actually did the right thing and got therapy (as embarrassing as he thought back on it). It wasn't his fault that their family was like this, and it _shouldn't _be up to him to regain honor for something that had been lost for nearly five centuries…it was ridiculous. He didn't want to live in hate anymore, he just wanted to live happily and forget about his past.

But when Chiihiro came that night…when she showed him the vial that would help them…when she gave him a chance to take part into her plan…he didn't know what came over him – he took it. It was like something deeper and darker within him had taken over and controlled his lips and voice, saying, "I'm in". It was like an internal war with two sides of his brain and conscious fighting against each other. The dark side said that it was their birthright and destiny to lead the clan into victory, finally getting the honor the once great and mighty Rioshi clan once had back. But his conscious stated that only he himself could pick his destiny; it said that he knew what he was doing was wrong and that he needed to stop before things got out of control.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

His part of the deal was simple. Get close to the Higurashi family by dating Mayuka Higurashi. Gain the trust of her, Souta, and most importantly…Kagome (which he hadn't as of yet, she still refused to even look at him). That way, when they were to ever go to plan B and send out a group of assassins, no one could pinpoint him as the betrayer. They would all be confused and wonder as to how this could happen. They wouldn't notice him slipping away.

But damn it all…he didn't know if he wanted to leave anymore. It was fucking frustrating!

He was supposed to "date" her!

He was supposed to gain her trust!

He was supposed to win her heart!

He was supposed to win her support!

He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her and pop her the question!

Even after all that planning…even after all the hours of acting…even after all the books of romance that he had read to swoon her, but that didn't prepare him to have his heart stolen.

Her smile, her laughter, her gentleness, her hugs and kisses, her consoling when things got bad…everything about her drew him to her magnetically.

She was the one thing he had always wanted. When he first came here, he had been inwardly angry at how this despicable family could be so happy, but the longer he stayed…the longer he began to understand. Instead of getting angry at each other or losing themselves within their depression…they _helped _each other. When one were to fall into a seemingly dark pit of loneliness and depression, one of the family members would make sure to run to that cliff and grab their hand before they were lost, saving them. They were a family…an unbreakable family. They did the one thing that he should have done for Chiihiro all those years ago.

Instead of grabbing her hand and saving her…he allowed her to drop down that lonely valley.

Good thing Chiihiro didn't know as of yet that he had proposed to Mayuka, otherwise she would aim to kill him too for fraternizing with the enemy.

But he couldn't deny what he felt.

Omuk's eyes hardened as he stared at the wall. _She can't change what I can feel and she can't…_

Standing up, he began to pace the small bathroom that allowed him to take four steps before having to turn around and repeat the pattern. What could he do? What could he possibly do at this point in time? It's only been thirty minutes since the phone call, but for Chiihiro, that was more than enough. Turning his head to look at the clock, his face grew sad and angry at the same time. It was seven thirty.

There was nothing he could do but tell them.

Running out of the bathroom, Omuk called out frantically,

"Mayuka! Rin!"

He took the steps three at a time before sprinting towards the kitchen door. Wrenching it open, Omuk said hurriedly,

"Mayuka, there's something I need to…" his face paled, "…tell…you…"

In the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi, Rin, and Souta had been forcefully bound and gagged with ropes (Rin was given rope soaked in holy water so she couldn't tear through), tied to chairs. Rin was glaring furiously and hissing without doubt very unthinkable obscenities as she struggled against the bonds. Souta was near close to tears, his face extremely pale – his eyes wide and frightened like a deer. Mrs. Higurashi however was already in tears; the rag muffled her choked sobs.

Surrounding them and the messy kitchen (that looked to have been made by a small fight) were five big, burly youkai; a beaver, a bat, a wolf, a hawk, and a bear. They were nearly seven feet tall each, their heads just a few inches from touching the ceiling. Omuk took a hesitant step back. Their arms were bulging with steel, the huge muscles rising whenever they moved them. They all looked severely different, all of them unique. But they had two things in common: cold eyes and a smile that suggested that they could kill anyone they deemed fit.

_Oh gods…_

One of them step forward, towards him. Rin looked at him with frightened eyes and yelled through the rag as best as she could,

" 'Un, 'Uk! 'UN! Met uut a 'ere!"

The next action made everyone's hearts stop frozen. Disbelief and horror ran through Rin's body.

The hawk youkai bowed on one knee before Omuk and said in a deep baritone voice,

"Master Omuk, we have finished the first part of your plan. Are you pleased?"

It could have been the worst thing that Omuk could have ever experienced. When looking at Mayuka in the eye, his heart squeezed painfully when she gave another sob and looked away from him in disgust and betrayal…hurt.

_Mayuka…_

Clenching his eyes tight for a brief moment, he opened them to glare down at the youkai before him,

"No, release them at once!" The youkai looked at him strangely as if he grew a second head. The hawk youkai stood up, staring angrily at him and said, his beak clipping furiously,

"But the plan - !?"

"Plans change!" Omuk countered. Fear thrummed through him as though buffalo were trampling over him. But he stood his ground, if he was going to save his soon-to-be family (hopefully when this was over), he would have to get through this calmly.

"Now, I want you to untie them now! You guys won't be enough to stop Kagome, she's too powerful." _Hopefully she is…_He thought inwardly. He had never really seen Kagome in action yet, so he didn't know just how powerful she was. But with her in the state that she was in right now, she was undoubtedly vulnerable – she wouldn't see the next sunrise.

The youkai smirked at each other. The wolf spoke for them, his voice haughty,

"As if a single woman youkai can hold back all of us. She may be the mighty demoness of the Dog Clan, but she can't surly take all of us at once. Master Omuk, you have nothing to worry about. Now stand aside and allow us to go and get her majesty."

The youkai frowned in confusion when Omuk, albeit trembling with cold sweat forming on his forehead, firmly placed himself evenly in front of the kitchen door, his arms outspread.

"No." Omuk gulped. Hopefully Kagome would sense the added youkai presence soon.

The bear youkai stepped forward growling, sending vibrations all around them, a sick smirk entered his humanoid face,

"It seems," he drawled out, "Master Omuk has grown attached to the Higurashi family, eh Haku?"

The hawk youkai grinned,

"Hai, so it seems, Kai. Now…what did Ms. Chiihiro wanted us to do if something like this happened? Honda, Taru?"

The bat and beaver chimed together in perfect sequence as if this had been rehearsed,

"Tie up the obstruction and kill it after the main goal is achieved."

Haku chuckled,

"I thought so."

Everything was like a blur. He remembered ducking a rigorous punch that was aimed to knock him out and had instead went through the door. He remembered hitting the hawk youkai on a sensitive spot on his neck when Haku was trying to get his hand out of the door. When the birdman slumped against the door in a mild state of unconscious, he knew that he only had a few minutes before he woke up again. He remembered sliding under the bear youkai, Kai was his name he believed, and in between his spread legs, thankful for the smooth tiled floor. Twisting himself, he poured as much strength he had in kicking at the bear's ankle – a sickening crack resounded around them. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta looked ready to throw up. Rin barely blinked an eyelash – she had seen worse than a broken ankle. Even she knew that even though it was broken, it would heal within seven to eight minutes.

She wasn't sure if that was enough time for him to be able to get through the last three that decided to surround them, specifically her, and to untie her. The man's athletic ability at his age was quite impressive, but that was all it was: impressive…it wouldn't be enough to save him on a one on one fight with a full-fledged youkai. Maybe when he was younger he would have had a chance…

The bear youkai gave a loud roar that shook the house as he fell on his side, thus shaking it. Chinaware and plates fell off the counters and smashed into smithereens. The broken jagged pieces and splinters skidded across the floors like marbles.

Rin looked over her shoulder to glare at her tied hands. Damn the holy water…but truthfully, she wondered how they could have been able to touch it without getting burn marks? Her wrists were already starting to turn into a darker pink.

She squeezed her eyes tightly. _Shippo, where are you? I need you…_

They looked like drunken sailors as they proceeded to fight on shattered glass. Omuk gave a small grunt when he slipped on a slab, falling down just in time to miss a kick aimed for his head. The kick instead met the youkai's partner whom had tried to get him from behind. They both fell with Omuk. Curses filled the kitchen. Getting up quicker thanks to his agility, Omuk jumped over the tossing beaver youkai. When reaching Rin, he put his hands over her head to take off the rag; the moment he did, she began screaming at him,

"YOU FILTHY SON OF A BITCH!"

Mrs. Higurashi stared at Rin in shock. Rin _never _cursed! Souta stared at his "niece" with the same expression as his mother.

"IT WAS YOU THIS WHOLE TIME! YOU PLANNED THIS! ONCE YOU GET ME FREE, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER SET FOOT OVER THE RED GATE AND ONTO THIS SHRINE!"

Omuk ignored her. Threats and likely taken out ones at that, he would deal with. He just needed to get her untied and warn Kagome.

"Hai, hai…" He muttered. When his fingers touched the holy rope, something _very _painfully grabbed his whole throat.

Mrs. Higurashi let out a shriek.

The last thing he saw before blackening out was the hawk, bear, beaver, and bat get up, growling in anger. Wait. _One…two…three…four…aw shit, the wolf._

Everything he knew was gone.

-  
**Fifty minutes earlier….  
**-

Through the wild winds that continued to blow through the upcoming evening, a nose poked up into the air.

Kagome almost fainted at the delicious aroma of cooking steak. Her stomach gave a long, strange gurgle. Moaning softly, Kagome hunched over to grab her stomach. It had been over two months since she actually got something to eat without puking at the mental images her youkai would project. Starvation was finally catching up. The only thing she would actually accept from her stubborn mother was mint tea.

Looking out from the side of the Goshinboku's five-foot wide trunk, Kagome peeked at the kitchen window to find her mother butchering…or murdering…something. The huge knife made many thud sounds that echoed into the front yard. Kagome shook her head, nope – still not safe to go inside. Resignation running through her, Kagome shifted into a more comfortable position against the tree trunk.

_That's okay…_Kagome thought with a smile_…I can live another day without food, no prob. _

A loud rumble echoed in her ears – the smile disappeared and into a grimace.

A chuckle echoed behind her. Blinking, Kagome sat up straight and looked around the Goshinboku to find…

"Jii-chan!"

Getting up, Kagome hurriedly walked to the old man and gave him a tight hug. She had to kneel to hug him with his back still out of whack by a mysterious incident with Asahi a few months ago. Jii-chan smiled warmly into Kagome's hair, hugging her as much as his weak arms could. Looking over his coat covered shoulder, Kagome looked down at what he put down before he hugged her. She whispered softly as she stared at a Burger King bag,

"You're a saint."

"Someone finally sees me for what I am."

Giggling, Kagome bent down for him to get the bag and together, the two sat by the Goshinboku. Kagome made a small miko shield to keep out the winds this time so her grandfather wouldn't get sick. She allowed her grandfather to take out two hamburgers and fries for her, briefly telling her to eat up or he would eat it himself. A smile couldn't help but to appear on her face. If there was one person she missed the most these past few weeks, it would be Jii-chan. Ever since Asahi had accidentally hurt him (and ahem, Souta), Jii-chan had to stay at the hospital until they would be able to fix up his back. How he managed to sneak around the hospital staff and get his personal belongings was a mystery to her. And to have enough money to get food…her grandfather worked in mysterious ways.

Shutting her eyes, she made herself quickly eat before her youkai could send her nay disgusting images of blood or raw meat. As a consequence, her stomach started to experience stomach spasms as it tried to adjust to actually have to break down food once again. When seeing his granddaughter bend over and holding her stomach, he asked concerned,

"They didn't poison your food did they?"

Kagome shook her head and hissed out between convulsions,

"N-No…my stomach…is being adjusted to…breaking down food. H-Haven't eaten…in t-t-two months…"

Jii-chan shook his head. _Such a foolish girl…_

As Kagome finished her fries, Jii-chan said casually after taking a bite from his burger,

"I heard that you and your mother had an interesting conversation two weeks ago…"

Looking at her grandfather through the corner of her blue eye, Kagome knew what he was doing. He was digging for information, information he all ready knew about.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You know you'll have to talk about it eventually."

"Yeah, eventually."

Giving an annoyed face at his granddaughter beside him, Jii-chan said smartly,

"I would have thought that those five hundred years would have matured you?"

Kagome's voice was miffed,

"It did."

"Doesn't seem that way to me."

Kagome's response was turning away from him until her back was all he saw. A small smile came upon his wrinkled face. _So stubborn, just like her mother. _

They continued on that way for several minutes with Kagome brooding and Jii-chan sipping his herbal tea from a Styrofoam cup. Jii-chan admired the stormy black sky, watching the moon every now and then hide and peep from the clouds. Kagome admired the grass.

"You know that your mother is only upset at herself." her grandfather whispered.

"I…" Kagome's shoulders slumped, "I know…" Looking at his youkai granddaughter, Jii-chan smiled.

"I know she has a right to be angry…but she still didn't have to be that way."

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see her grandfather nodding.

"Hai, she was at fault for not listening to you; but you are at fault too for keeping something like this from her. You know how she feels about divorces."

"And she knows how I feel about weddings."

"Touché."

"But she'll never admit that first."

"And neither will you. So either one of you will have to swallow her pride. Or fix things up with Sesshomaru."

At the mention of his name, the name that she hadn't heard for two weeks, tears tingled in her eyes. Fixing things with Sesshomaru? If only that could be a dream come true…Sesshomaru will never admit that he was at a wrong, that he actually made a mistake. He was a proud Taiyoukai. Perfection is everything to him when he comes to his own personality. To actually stop, think, and acknowledge that he did something _wrong _was practically impossible.

"I don't know if I can."

"Try." Jii-chan said gently, not trying to sound in any way forceful. "That way, you can always look back and say that at least you tried to patch things up. It's better then not having tried at all and being pointed that out in future reference."

She sometimes hated it when he was right.

"But," she whispered, "I'm afraid to look or even be in his presence."

"Kagome," Jii-chan sighed, "this where maturity comes in. You need to stand up and face your fears and obstacles. Are you going to allow Sesshomaru go running around on your back? Are you going to allow him to hurt you even more so? Are you going to allow him to neglect Asahi or any other of your children? Could you, honestly tell me, could you be able to just stand there and allow him to neglect his children?"

His answer was automatic, almost offended at his question,

"No. I wouldn't ever allow that. He can hurt me as much as he wants, but I won't allow him to hurt our children."

Jii-chan nodded, smiling as Kagome turned to look at him.

"That's the attitude you need, Kagome. But you need to ask yourself a question."

Kagome looked at him confused.

"What kind of question?"

"Do you want him to hurt you?"

Kagome stopped for a moment. Did she want him to hurt her? Of course not! Then…Kagome realized…then why did she allow things to go like they have been? Why did she allow him to keep seeing that girl, whoever she was? Why didn't she stop him?

_Because I keep on thinking that he'll finally understand that he made a mistake and will come back. I…I depended so much on him. Do I want him to hurt me? No. No, I don't._

"No."

"Then take action and fight for yourself. Although it's great that you are willing to keep a failing marriage together for your children so that they have a family, you need to learn to take care of yourself and ask what you want every once and a while. Just like your father, he knew what he wanted, so he did the one thing he knew was right and at the same time what he wanted, he left."

Kagome looked at him as he took another sip from his cup,

"So are you telling me to divorce Sesshomaru and move on?"

"No, I'm telling you to do with your life as you see fit. Five hundred and plus years of marriage is a long time. Do you really want to give all of those centuries of love and devotion up and to someone else? Or do you think it's time that you two needed a little break from each other? It really depends on what you and Sesshomaru have to say as a whole. Talk to him; let him know that you know what he's been doing. Tell him what's on your mind, Kagome. He's your husband and mate, he'll listen to you."

"And you're so sure?"

"Yes."

Kagome gave a sigh while looking at her slipper-clad feet. He made it sound so easy…but he's right. She needed to start looking after herself for once.

Just when she made way to look up and thank her grandfather, her ears twitched. Eyes narrowing, her body began to go rigid, signaling that she had caught something. Looking at her, Jii-chan opened his mouth to say something when Kagome urgently shushed him,

"_Quiet_."

Several strenuous minutes passed by where Jii-chan watched Kagome worriedly, watching her move her eyes around in their sockets…as if she was trying to locate an intruder.

Kagome willed her illusion to melt away for better senses. Her long hair grew longer as it went beyond her waist to past her ankles as she sat on her haunches like a crouched tiger. Putting a clawed hand on the Goshinboku and another hand on the ground just below her, Kagome closed her sharp and alert sapphire gem eyes and began to concentrate. She stretched her senses, magnifying everything that was on top or inside the earth. With her hand on the Goshinboku, Kagome concentrated on the many vibrations within the air around the temple.

_The flare of aura I just felt a minute ago is around here somewhere, I can feel it. It came for approximately 1.2 seconds, but like every aura I've come in contact with…it leaves a trail and a mark behind. The aura came around this general area. It had to either come from the shrine, the Buddha temple, the praying sanctuary, the well house, or the main house. But which one?_

Clenching her eyes tighter, she pushed her senses even further, probing the area. She came with almost nothing when a large shake trembled the ground underneath her taunt feet (even with slippers on). Jii-chan looked at the main house with wide eyes,

"What on earth…?"

Snapping her eyes open, Kagome peered at the house with narrowed eyes. Her pupils began to expand until her eyes turned completely black, her eyes resembling to that of a now officially dead priestess a long, long time ago. Empty and hollow, Kagome looked at nothing, just like she expected from a house. Houses weren't made with living wood. After pushing a little bit of aura into her eyes, she could now be able to trace any unknown auras in the house.

_There!_

There was a cluster of auras in the kitchen and a little blob in her own bedroom on her pillow. _The one in my bedroom is Buyo without a doubt, no need to worry about that; but the ones in the kitchen are a different matter. There are a total of…nine auras in there. So four of them must be Rin, Souta, Mama, and Omuk. Three are pressed together and two out of those three auras are almost exactly the same. So those two have to be Mama and Souta. The other one is Rin; he aura is unmistakable – so those three have been captured. _

Kagome frowned.

_They must have had holy water to tie Rin down; otherwise she would have been able to break those ropes easily and would have finished off the five youkai on her own. And Omuk…_her emotionless eyes wondered around the remaining six auras. There were four auras surrounding Mrs. Higurashi, Rin, and Souta. Those four were definitely youkai. Her eyes narrowed when an aura moved away from the pack: the fifth aura, the last invader youkai. _How did they get over the red gates without human help? _Pushing that thought for later analyses, Kagome allowed her eyes to stray to the last aura that was blocking what happened to be the kitchen door. Her eyes widened.

_He's…he has one-eighth of youkai aura in him! How could I have not sensed that before!?_

Her mouth hung in a slight gape. She watched as he dodged a punch that was meant to either knock his head off or knock him unconscious. She watched as he knocked him unconscious and break the ankle of the upcoming youkai, which was as tall as the ceiling. She readied for the cry that was sure to come…she wasn't disappointed.

"_**RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Her eyes twitched to her grandfather for a brief moment when he paled at the sound. Her eyes narrowed yet widened at the same time when she saw that he was going to try to get into the house.

"Grandpa, don't!"

Snagging him by the waist, she held him close to her side and put her free hand over his mouth to silence any arguments he was about to spew. She turned her eyes to the house once again, effortlessly holding her grandfather tightly in her arms. When see Omuk lose consciousness, due to the decrease in his heart rate and breathing pattern, Kagome muttered so that Jii-chan could hear,

"Time to move." Breaking the miko shield, she felt little guilt rise up within her when she felt her grandfather shiver in her embrace. Whispering a soft sorry, she stood up and sprint to the well house as fast as she could before any of the youkai within the house could sense her aura.

Flinging the doors open, Kagome set Jii-chan on his feet inside. Jii-chan turned towards her as fast as he could. He glared up at her.

"You do _not _expect me to sit in here while you go and risk your neck, do you?"

Kagome gave a sad smile,

"Iie, I didn't expect you to. That's why I'll have to seal you in."

"KAGOME - !"

It was too late; Kagome had slammed the doors shut. Keeping one hand to hold the two wooden doors together, despite of her grandfather's urgent attempts to break through, Kagome bit the soft pad of her right thumb until blood began to seep out. Licking her lips, Kagome pressed her bloody thumb against the crack between the doors and began to make a sealing kanji with her own blood. When finally done, Kagome pressed her index and middle finger in the center and muttered under her breath, her eyes blazing,

"Blood of thy Blood, protect thy protected." Pressing her fingers a little harder against the kanji, she waited for a few moments until it finally started to glow a light green. Giving a self-assured smile, Kagome licked her fingers so as to not only get rid of the blood, but to heal the cut she made on her thumb. Taking a giant leap from the steps of the well house, Kagome landed gently on top of the Goshinboku. Thanks for the clouds in covering the moon, she would be partially hidden from sight before the youkai decided to use their night vision.

Her claws began to extend. No one threatened her family without asking for a death wish. Her index and middle finger began to glow an eerie bright red. Her eyes seemed to glow as the door opened quietly, five figures as silent as a panther were exiting the house with skilled ease. An uncharacteristic smirk crept slowly on her face in malicious amusement.

_Apparently they aren't the run of the mill hostage takers. But they also apparently underestimate my power by coming full force at me instead of threatening any of the hostages._

A fang poked out from her upper lip.

_All the better for me._

She watched them dutifully as they stupidly walked and crept in the middle of nowhere, right in the open – the spacious walkway between the Goshinboku and the main house. Her ears twitched – they were talking to each other.

-

They made sure to creep low to the ground so that there would be less chance of the wind to hindrance their hearing. Kai turned towards his leader.

"Haku, do you sense her anywhere?"

Haku shook his head,

"Negative. Without the moon for some light, I can't tell from the shadows. Taro, do you feel any vibrations from your ears?"

The bat shook his head, his hands were clapped over his ears,

"Negatory. The wind is too loud; the wind alone is causing powerful vibrations in my ear. Any kind of these vibrations that I'm feeling now could be her."

"And just how many vibrations are you feeling?"

"About a thousand."

"Fuck."

"Exactly."

Haku glanced at each member of his squad and said grudgingly,

"She's a clever bitch. We'll have to expand our search. Every one spread, cover every inch of land and go through every building. Make no obstruction or a mess. We might have to be forced to kill the hostages along with Master Omuk. When that happens, we won't be trailed by police and can be reported as a random gang act. Got it?"

They all nodded before sprinting in different directions. Not one of them decided to even look at the Goshinboku.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome silently and swiftly climbed down the thick trunk of the Goshinboku by hands and feet. When reaching the bottom, she laid low on her belly, hiding behind the small painted fence that circled the God tree. Eyes darting to both sides just incase one of them was sprinting in a direction that would give view of her, Kagome shot up and ran silently to the house, looking nothing but a blurry shadow. Closing the door gently behind her with her tail, Kagome looked as if she didn't even take her feet off the floor as she ran in the direction of the kitchen. When entering, she had to jump onto the counter in order to not slip on the unexpected smashed chinaware. When Souta saw her, his eyes widened. Hope and happiness lit them up brightly. He nodded in understanding when she pressed a finger to her lips. Setting a dainty slipper-clad foot on the kitchen tile, Mrs. Higurashi's head snapped up in alarm. She looked almost ready to faint when she saw her daughter and her luminous blue eyes. New tears traveled down her cheeks, joyous tears.

Kagome smiled weakly at her, mouthing silently to her that everything will be all right. The fight between them seemed gone between them, their differences aside for the moment. Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head in understanding. Kagome carefully navigated around them until she stood in front of her first daughter; Rin felt absolute relief in seeing her mother.

Using her miko abilities, Kagome slashed through the holy ropes. Rin stood up immediately, massaging her red wrists. They looked at each other in the eye.

A mutual understanding: none of those five youkai would escape alive.

As she led Rin towards the front entrance again, she whispered softly into her ear,

"They split up – all separately to check the grounds. The bear youkai went North, the hawk youkai went South, the wolf youkai went West, the bat youkai went East, and the beaver youkai went Northeast. I'll take down the bear, the beaver, and the hawk. You'll take down the wolf and the bat. You know the rules: stay in the shadows; use them as your guide. Stay down to the ground and use swift, killing techniques only. We don't want them to become alert of our presence."

Rin nodded.

"Be careful, Mama."

Kagome gave her a small hug before sprinting away,

"I always am. Have fun."

Rin grinned as she ran from the house to pounce into a bush soundlessly, hiding just behind the prayer sanctuary. _I will, Mama, I will. _

(**_BEGINS_**)

She waited for a total of six minutes when, just as Kagome had said, a bat youkai suddenly appeared. His pointy features stood out even within the dark. Rin grinned wide – her fangs glistened.

The bat youkai was dead before he even noticed it.

Rin stayed in her striking position, standing over him – her eyes were narrowed and cold. Her right hand was outstretched in the air and covered completely in blood and torn tissue. In her clawed hands, squeezing ever so tightly was a dead and motionless heart. Dropping the heart, Rin watched as the blood dripped from her fingertips. She frowned.

_How old are these youkai? They certainly look old enough to have lived three centuries…but their self-defense and use of senses are inadequate and not self-sufficient. His fighting skills are to that of even Asahi's!_

Flicking her hand a bit to get some heart tissue off her hands, Rin thought to herself.

_We're either dealing with baka city born youkai or these youkai are only teenagers looking like adults._

Feeling no ounce of pity, Rin continued on and doing what she did best, using her kit magic to make the shadows extend longer and give her more coverage.

"_**Use them as your guide." **_

Next up: the wolf.

When the moon finally did peep from its cloudy comforter to peer down at the motionless body, the expression on the bat youkai's face was one of horror, shock, and fright. His blood-shot eyes and mouth were wide open, as if he had tried to scream but his brain couldn't give the command soon enough.

-

It had been so long since she had actually fought. Kagome found out as she darted around the corner of the Buddha house and onward to her first prey in what seemed to be in millennia, she had actually missed the thrill of a challenge. She missed the feeling of adrenaline coursing through her body like a drug. She missed the predatory feeling that she was feeling right now, where you held all of the cards in a poker game and you knew it, watching in amusement as others nervously sweated and continued to gamble even though it was futile from the beginning.

Her eyes strategically scanned over the beaver's bare neck, thankful that he decided to wear a black wife beater tank top alone. Deciding that she finally knew the precise point to hit, she ran full speed at him.

Ah, the thrill of the run, she forgot how fast she can really be.

She glared at the beaver when he turned around just in time to make eye contact with her. She watched with disgust, her youkai watched with pleasure, as he began to run away from her, all thoughts of killing her on his own no longer seemed appealing as it did before. The fear that she felt gave her no satisfaction as she would have liked. What kind of bozos were these guys? They weren't professionals at all! Maybe breaking and entering, but when it came down to it, they were nothing! What a disappointment.

Before he had a chance to signal to any of his comrades, Kagome slammed her hand into the base of his skull. The man went immediately rigid, his mouth opened wide and in shock. She could hear him giving out puffs of breath, but only that. She commanded her claws to extend, making the man…no, boy whimper before her. Although as hard as it really was, Kagome wrapped her hand around a specific big bone, the bone that she had pinpointed.

Her eyes flashed red and a sadistic smirk made her reveal pearly white fangs.

The disgusting sound of bones departing from flesh, tissue, and inner organs echoed into the shrine air.

Red eyes flickered back to breath taking blue; a slender hand dropped the spine and skull. The bones clicked against the ground.

Jumping over the beaver youkai, Kagome didn't look back as she headed north. _The bear…_

-

Rin looked up when her ears pricked upwards. She winced. It seemed like her mother took out a spine. She must really be upset to have done that. Shaking her head, Rin stared down grimly at the equally dead wolf below her; his fading heart gave a last weak beat within her hand before dying completely. This was her method of killing swiftly: cut the snakes head off, the body crumbles – take out the heart, the body is useless, no more threat. It was quick and painless. Even though she had been hand-bound by holy water, she knew that they would have left them alone if they found Kagome. So she decided to at least honor them with a death that they wouldn't be able to feel and experience.

Because the thing was, no one got away with messing with the Higurashi family without paying a fair price.

_Time to meet mother._

Standing up, Rin made way to go south. It was about time that they learned who was helping Omuk.

At the thought of his name, Rin bared her teeth together. He would pay. If he didn't have a good enough excuse to explain his actions against them, he would pay…dearly.

-

Kagome couldn't help but inwardly cackle in amusement. The bear, despite many attempts already, was still trying to get inside the well house! _I bet myself twenty thousand yen that he's thanking me for putting that seal/barrier on there. _She leaned against the neighboring building, staying within the shadows. The only thing you could see from time to time was the tip of her sleek tail, playfully swirling in and out of the safety of the shadows.

_What a no-brainer, this one…I guess these youkai really are city-bred. They don't even comprehend the power that they actually wield. _She gave a thoughtful furrow of the eyebrows. _But then again, maybe it's best that they didn't. Can't have them causing havoc within the city because they're feeling cocky. _

Within a flash, she appeared behind him. She had to stand on her tippy toes to tap on his broad shoulder. The youkai whirled around, eyes on the alert. When he saw her, his eyes narrowed and his lips formed into a taunting smirk,

"So you decide to come willingly. I guess Whan was right to tell Master Omuk that you were no match for – "

Before he could let out another degrading word, Kagome jammed her middle joint of her middle finger right under his nose. A loud crack could be heard as the bone of the nose puncture through the cranium.

Automatic brain dead.

(**_ENDS_**)

Kagome glared heatedly at the man as he crumpled to the cement. She brought up her hand to study her middle finger – it all ready showed signs of bruising.

Staring at the youkai once more for spite, she whispered coldly,

"I don't think so, bastard."

Turning away, Kagome sped off to the last target…the hawk youkai.

"…_**I guess Whan was right to tell Master Omuk that you were no match for – "**_

_Master Omuk…Master Omuk…_Her brain chanted. Every time Omuk's name crossed through her mind, the more her eyes would darken. Could it be possible? Was it absolutely possible that Omuk, OMUK…the man her mother wanted to marry, had set up this little delightful rendezvous that was meant to end her life? Her fists clenched, shaking slightly at both of her sides as she ran.

_It could be possible…with him being one-eighth youkai; he could have easily hired these bozos to finish me. But then again, he should know my power AND my miko power, no matter how little of youkai a human possesses, they would be able to know when a being has almost unlimited power. I guess the only way to know is to ask him himself._

Joy.

"Mama."

Looking beside her, Kagome wasn't surprised to find Rin there. Giving a small smile, they shared a nod and continued together to their last and final target…who seemed to be lounging around the Goshinboku, letting his comrades do his work. Both Kagome and Rin scowled at the creature. How dishonorable and cowardly.

When they reached the border of getting into his line of eyesight, Rin stood back, allowing her mother to keep walking without her. This was her kill.

It seemed as though her mother wasn't in the mood for killing any more.

When the hawk laid eyes on her, Kagome looked as if she disappeared all together when in reality had ran so fast that it looked like she teleported. The hawk gave a yelp when she pinned him against the Goshinboku painfully, her slim tail wrapped three times around his thick neck. Kagome ignored his pathetic attempts to get away as he tried to pry her tail from his person. She only made it tighten even more so until he was gasping for air.

"Who are you?" her voice was cold. Rin subconsciously shivered. Why was her mother so angry?

"Baunu…Ha…Haku! Y-Your…ma-majesty!" he gasped out between gasps of breath he could squander.

"Why are you here?"

It took Haku several minutes to answer.

"W-we were s-sent…to k-k-kill you!"

Her eyes narrowed. Her tail tightened. Haku began to unconsciously kick his legs as his body convulsed for air.

"Who sent you? How many were involved with this assassination?" Kagome's heart sped up, silently dreading of the answer she was going to be provided. Was it really Omuk?

"A w-woman by the n-name of…R-Rioshi Chiihiro! M-Master Omuk…t-this was h-his plan!"

"Anyone else?"

Kagome felt her heart shatter for her poor mother.

Haku shook his head.

"Now, last question…were you intending, if you had not been able to find me, to kill off the hostages?"

"O-Of course n-not!"

Kagome felt his pulse triple in speed before she narrowed her eyes until they were slits, and squeezed her tail tightly until he shouted out,

"YES! W-we were!"

Haku watched her with fearful eyes as she stated with no warmth or remorse,

"Thank you for your participation."

Her tail deftly twisted in one direction…a pop could be heard before the man's head hung forward. Her tail slithered away, allowing the man to fall to the ground; she at least made sure that he was away from the holy tree before depositing him onto the cold cement.

Rin jogged to keep up with her mother as her mother stormed towards the house, anger and killing intent was rolling off her in waves of crimson.

Kagome slammed the door open before heading to the kitchen, not caring that the glass in the front door cracked as it hit the nearby wall. Her feet crush the ceramic and glass that was beneath her feet. She never stopped until she stood before Omuk; red continuously flickered through her cerulean eyes. The man peered up at her, his sick red-garnet eyes sad and apologetic. She hissed out, even with everyone's eyes in the room on her,

"WHAT the hell are you!?"

Omuk hesitated before answering softly, so softly that the only ones that heard it were Rin and Kagome. And when they did, Rin fainted, falling on the kitchen floor, glass, and ceramic shards. Kagome's eyes diluted in terror and fear. She searched his eyes frantically.

_Be lying, onegai, please be lying. He's a liar, he has to be!_

But the truth stared at her in the face, almost as if it had slapped her. His eyes held no lie nor deceit, just had cold truth as he looked away from her. The black silky tresses with the slight wave to it, the pale skin, red-garnet eyes…his name. Oh gods his name…Omuk, but if spelt backwards…it spelled kumo…the Japanese word for spider.

Kagome threw her head back and gave an angry roar.

_**"I am…I am one of the last two living descendants of Naraku…"**_

* * *

_BOO-YEAH!_ (Jumps up and down excitedly) Another chapter! And made in less than two days! (Sighs happily) I felt much, MUCH better with this chapter…much more satisfaction with it. Sorry for the gore and all, but I did warn you. So hopefully those who are ignorant of the world still have your innocence…if not, oops. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I have!

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Whenever I needed a pick-me-up so I could finish this chapter before the school week started again, I made sure to keep checking my account. Your reviews helped me :D (Blows a kiss and a hug)

P.S.S. – For those who have asked about Shippo, do not worry. I haven't forgotten about him (how can I not? – he ran off with my newest yo-yo I was preparing for you guys, the little but lovable brat). He will found out what has happened to him soon enough and what he's been doing. :D

P.S.S.S. – I will work hard to get the next chapter u pas soon as I can. PROMISE! Because my goal for this story is to get it done before or WHEN Christmas comes.

Ja ne!


	20. Kagome and InuYasha Reunited

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I DO own Asahi, Chiihiro (unfortunately), Omuk Rioshi, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children!

-  
-  
-

* * *

Chapter 19: Kagome and InuYasha, Best Friends Reunited

* * *

-  
-  
-

When Kagome's long roar of fury resided, Kagome stared straight down at Omuk with such hatred and anger that Omuk couldn't almost look back at her. Her sapphire eyes looked like fiery gems, piercing through the still dark kitchen despite of the moonlight that spilled from the kitchen window and onto the floor. Her eyes practically glowed. Her bloody fingers clenched tightly within her right hand as she fought the urge to kill the man before her.

"_**I am one of the last two living descendants of Naraku."**_

She felt so stupid. How could she not have sensed him? How could she not tell that he looked somewhat like Naraku? He was practically a living replica of him, modernized. His silky black hair with a rather familiar wave to it. His red-cinnamon eyes could easily be mistaken for a deep, evil crimson. His deathly pale skin…his charming attitude and smooth talk…it's all him. She felt like screaming, kicking, and destroying everything around her; her youkai howling in her mind didn't help either. She endangered her own family and now, practically all of Tokyo! It was a mistake that couldn't be overlooked.

Without a word, she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt behind his head. Effortlessly pulling him into the air, her cold eyes pierced into his shocked eyes. Kagome ignored her mother's urgent shuffling and muffled yells of what could be "telling her to put him down". She spoke sharply and calculatingly,

"We need to have a talk."

Without another word, Kagome waltzed out of the kitchen with Omuk hanging beside her – she was holding him in a way a mother dog would caring their offspring in their mouth.

Omuk stayed silent as he watched where Kagome was taking them. He couldn't deny her anything right now. She had saved everyone and even his own life despite knowing that it was his fault that this event had occurred. When walking past a blood-covered corpse, Omuk looked ready to vomit. Kagome didn't care to any of his needs as she walked to the Goshinboku…the holiest place within the city. He gave a grunt when she unceremoniously dumped him on the still lush grass that surrounded the large tree, just inside of the small, white picket fence. He wasn't given a chance to get comfortable when Kagome demanded his attention. Looking up, Omuk finally saw the inuyoukai demoness within the pale moonlight. Her beautiful features stood out, and yet her features looked rather set in stone instead of youthful and soft like he knew they were. She looked just like her mother. With the authority of what she really was, the Lady of the Western Lands growled out softly, her eyes every now and than were flickering crimson, setting him on edge,

"Give me one reason…give me one God damn reason why I should not kill you and end our family's misery."

Omuk stared at her unblinkingly. Kagome stared back at him; her eyes were cold and stoic.

Sympathetic and guilt-ridden cinnamon eyes felt themselves pierced through by the furious sapphire gems that glimmered underneath the waning moon.

Kagome's hand was poised in a killing gesture – she almost looked like InuYasha five hundred years back when he cracked his knuckles. Her claws extended on their own without having her to mentally command them: it seemed as if her body was reacting to her blood lust. Disgusting yellow poison oozed from the tips as they dripped on the lush grass beneath her slipper-clad feet. The blood that coated her hand melted away from the toxic fumes.

Omuk found himself limited to fresh, sweet air as the permeating fumes locked around his senses. The fumes were dulling him as his youkai blood (no matter how weak) recoiled from the mere sight of the disintegrating liquid, burning away from the sheer purity of the Goshinboku's power. Every drop that met the purification blades of grass disappeared like a flame on a candle being blown out. It made a hiss before being enveloped in smoke and trailing into the night air.

He shivered at the cold wind that enveloped them, the cold brisk going through his battered and slightly torn clothes. He watched, slightly alarmed when she raised her arm over her head. Her fingers snapped away from each other, spreading out so that she could most likely cut his body to shreds.

Just as Kagome was ready to leash out her hand to decapitate him, he whispered softly,

"I love her."

The poised hand tensed – Kagome's breath stilled. Every fiber of her being was telling her to ignore his statement, call him a liar, and kill him – take him from the face of the Earth! Allow him to join his fallen "comrades"…and yet…Kagome's eyes squinted in frustration…and yet…why did she stop?

As they stared at each other, Omuk looking right at her and Kagome looking right at him…she could be a million light years away for where her mind was.

_Mama…_

A dull ache in her heart began to beat its haunting rhythm, echoing throughout her body and mind. It was like a mallet drumming against the center of large drum with every ten seconds. It left a hard vibration, hitting once and echoing forever…

"_**Mama, mama!"**_

_**A giggling 7-year-old Kagome ran through the house with something tucked safely within her small and pudgy hands. Dressed in a pair of light pink overalls with a white baby tee and her shoulder-length hair in a high ponytail…Kagome was the epitome of innocence. Her white Sketchers squeaked against the tile floor as she ran to her slumbering mother, hunched over the table that was littered with bills, contracts, and other boring adult stuff. Kagome wrinkled her nose at the papers. Stupid papers! Because of them, mama never got enough time to spend with her and Souta-kun on the weekends! Es-PECIALLY on the weekdays!**_

_**Sticking her tongue out at them for a moment or two, Kagome reached up and tugged on her mother's sleeve. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed downward, a pout began to form. Her mommy was ignoring her! Oh, the nerve…**_

"_**Maaa…."she stressed on the vowel, "maaaaa!"**_

_**Mayuka's head shot up in a sweep of panic. Short, black tresses flew in the air as she looked around. The older woman's pretty face softened into a motherly, yet strained smile. Her beautiful dark, doe-brown eyes laughed gently at how Kagome's pouting face turned into one of pure delight. Chuckling under her breath, Mayuka turned in her chair until she was staring straight at her elder daughter. Straightening her rumpled clothes, Mayuka said gently, humoring the girl who was at the moment hiding something behind her back,**_

"_**Hai, Kagome-chan? What is it?"**_

_**Kagome giggled, her cheeks flushed in anticipation,**_

"_**Guess it, Mama!"**_

_**Mayuka laughed, her laughter rang like silver bells throughout the empty house. When her laughter died down, Mayuka looked down at her beaming daughter and said, playing along with her,**_

"_**Hmm…what could it be…?" Mayuka tapped her chin, "A kitty, perhaps?" **_

_**Kagome shook her head,**_

"_**Nuh-uh!"**_

"_**Um…a puppy?"**_

"_**Nuh-uh! Try again, Mama!"**_

_**Mayuka folded her arms and crossed her right leg over her left, a fake expression of deep concentration fleeted onto her face,**_

"_**Okay, last try before you tell me, deal?"**_

"_**Yep!"**_

"_**All right…let's see. Not a kitty or a puppy…then what can it be?"**_

_**Kagome looked ready to explode from impatience as Mayuka dragged it out. She began to fidget, shifting on a different foot every few seconds. She bit her lip – it was like she was trying to keep it from coming out.**_

"_**A flower? Hmm, possibly. A seashell? Nope, we're nowhere near the coast for her to get one. A ball? But that couldn't happen, Jii-chan left with Souta-kun to get some lunch…then what could it be?"**_

_**Just as Mayuka was ready to make another suggestion, Kagome burst out with a pout playing on her lips,**_

"_**Mama, you're taking too long! Here, see? Happy Mother's Day, Mama!" Kagome thrust her hands open before her mother.**_

_**The object in Kagome's hands brought tears to Mayuka's eyes.**_

_**There, lying in her daughter's hands was a perfect, heart-shaped (even with a few dents and mishaps) rock. It was made of the darkest charcoal gray. She, almost cautiously, took the stone from her proud-looking daughter's hands. The stone was smooth and warm against her palm. Fingering the rock, Mayuka just couldn't seem to take her eyes off of it until Kagome's anxious voice broke through her thoughts,**_

"_**What…what's wrong, Mama? Do you not like it?"**_

_**Glancing up, Mayuka felt her heart break when she met Kagome's worried and disappointed eyes, her eyes an endless blue…just like her father's. She hurriedly hugged the seven year old who was on the border of tears. She ran a comforting hand up and down her back, soothing her. She whispered in her hair, a wide smile spread across her lips,**_

"_**No, no, Kagome-chan," she cooed softly, "I absolutely love your gift, its very unique."**_

"_**Then how come you're crying?" Kagome asked, her voice muffled as she spoke into her mother's shoulder.**_

"_**I was just taken by surprise, honey. I have never once seen a heart-shaped rock before. And you know what?"**_

_**Kagome looked up at her, the tears that were gathered in her eyes had disappeared,**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**It's going to be one of my most **favorite** possessions."**_

_**Kagome beamed happily, her cheeks once again flushed with excitement,**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Really."**_

_**Kagome giggled before hugging her mother. Just as Mayuka was getting ready to return it, the phone rang loudly, interrupting the mother-daughter moment. Mayuka smiled apologetically,**_

"_**Just a moment, Kagome," Mayuka picked up the phone from the receiver, "Moshi, moshi?"**_

_**A voice blared out from the speaker, loud enough that even Kagome could hear. They both stared at the phone in shock as the voice, a man's voice, blared,**_

"_**Higurashi-san!" He barked. "Get back here at the office, NOW!"**_

_**Mayuka's face paled, her eyes frantically switching from the phone and to her daughter,**_

"_**But," her voice trembled, "but Wataka-sama! Its Mother's Day, my only day off! Onegai – "**_

_**She was cut off as the man's harsh voice ripped through her like a hot knife cutting through butter,**_

"_**I could care less if you're going through bankrupt! You are under contract and jurisdiction, Higurashi! Get your butt down here, the office is swamped and I need my other Assistant Manager there to set things back in order!" **_

"_**Demo, couldn't you get Tsuki-san or Pakku-san to take my place? I can't just leave my daughter at the shrine all alone!"**_

"_**Do you hear this, Higurashi?"**_

_**Silence reigned deathly as Mayuka strained her ears – Kagome watched, her wide eyes filled with confusion. **_

"_**I couldn't give a damn!" Her bossed raged on. "It's either your job, or your daughter. Take your pick, Higurashi and pick wisely."**_

_**Mayuka didn't waste another second as she slammed the receiver on her boss, hanging up on him. A tired, shaking hand reached up to rub the bridge of her nose, hopelessness racked through her. There was without a doubt, she was all ready fired. **_

_What am I going to do?_

_**Now that she basically quit her job, the only income that they would be getting would be from her last paycheck and the visitations from tourists that came to have a tour of the shrine…even that wouldn't be enough. The shrine usually brought hundreds of thousands of tourists every year, but the most abundant time in which they came was during the summer season…it was only November. **_

_**But when feeling the heart-shaped rock in her hand and seeing her worried daughter, shocked at the man's aggressive tone, Mayuka's resolve hardened.**_

_It doesn't matter; I don't regret my decision. We'll find a way…**Mayuka soundlessly hugged her daughter, hoping to settle her unannounced fears.**_

…_We always do._

Kagome's hand lowered slowly, tears running from the corners of her eyes and down her pale cheeks. The long talons reduced back into delicate claws.

Omuk gazed at her, surprise and shock evident on his face. He watched as she silently cried, watching her as she took a few steps away from him, as if distancing herself away from him. Her shoulders shook, but not once did a sob escape her. Turning away from Omuk, Kagome couldn't bare to have him see her in such discomfort, especially when she was crying.

Hands reached up to grab her hair, her tresses bunched up around her head as Kagome clutched her skull.

She wanted to kill him, to end all of her misery (well, at least part of it anyway). She wanted to forgive him because…because…her tears slowed down, but never stopped…because he made her mother happy.

She knew her mother had little happiness in her life, even when family and friends surrounded her. She gave her enough grandchildren to make her happy and content, having always wanted to have grandchildren to hold and play with. Kagome had released her of the burden of managing the shrine's bills and payments and instead had given quite a considerable donation – that donation was enough to have her retire and live a comfortable life. It was a life that her mother deserved.

After those two crazy years during teenage-hood, her mother deserved the best and only the best. She had allowed her daughter to continue time-jumping five hundred years back, letting her fulfill her responsibility as the Shikon guardian. Anything could happen…good or bad, especially bad…and she wouldn't be there to know. She would be stuck here, five hundred years in the future, constantly worrying if her daughter was all right, wondering if her decision was the right one.

Kagome could barely comprehend as to how her mother was able to stand that kind of pain.

And even after all of that, even after weeks being gone from time to time, her mother still managed to help her and shape her future. She helped with her troubled feelings for InuYasha and even helped her on her decision to mate Sesshomaru.

Kagome never knew how to repay her.

Casting a furtive glance over her shoulder, Kagome eyed the man that continued to look at her, concern oddly shining in his eyes.

She gave and gave…she gave her mother grandchildren, she gave her great-grandchildren and had taken the burden of the shrine off her shoulders. She gave her freedom, the one thing she always yearned for…but there was one thing that she couldn't give…but…this man _could_…and _had_…

Her hands released the clumps of hair and went to her sides, motionless.

He gave her freedom from a broken heart.

Throughout the years, after her father left them, her mother had struggled so much and so hard. Trying to tend to two children, her own father, keeping the shrine up and running, keeping her job, and trying to heal a broken heart…she got everything done except for the last one…her heart had never mended. She always thought her mother had finally moved on, a smile had always graced her lips, but never enough to suggest that it was fake and artificial. Her hugs were strong and warm, but she could still feel that tiny aura of sadness, that tiny layer of paint that covered her heart. She just thought that it would go away with time…

She never thought that her mother was still hurting, deep down inside.

Kagome clenched her eyes tightly, causing fresh hot tears to glide gently down her jaw line and to the tip of her chin.

The only time where she was happiest was when they were shopping, around three weeks ago. How could she have missed it? Every time she talked, she sang a beautiful note with every word. Every step she took, she danced gracefully to an unheard tune. Every time she smiled, it compared to the sun. Every time she would look at you, her eyes would shine with this secret, a secret that she was childishly trying to hold in.

She knew that secret…she was in love.

That man, that man behind her…made her mother alive again. He made her sing, he made her dance, he made her unconditionally loving…he made her happy.

_He made her happy…_

Wiping the tears from her face, Kagome turned to look Omuk in the eye.

"Is this…is this what you say true? Do you really, _truly_ love her as you say? Don't say it because it might save you, I will be able to tell."

She watched as determination entered his eyes,

"I." He stressed," Love. Her."

Her eyes swiftly checked his. Her mind chanted for there to be lies or deceit, her youkai howled for vengeance – to kill him for attempting to hurt their family and mother, her heart…her heart chanted for his heart to be true.

They stayed that way with Kagome searching him through his eyes, the window of his soul as he stared right back at her with everything out in the open.

Kagome's eyes softened.

He was telling the truth, he loved her mother.

Her heart rejoiced, her mind calmed, and her youkai disappeared in her mind, sulking all the while. Slowly, she sat down on the lush grass, her ink-black tresses piled around her. Her eyes hardened though as she whispered softly,

"Tell me everything you know. Leave nothing out."

Omuk was only too happy to comply.

-

**Tokyo Airport**

Kagura felt ready to pulverize her own husband as he began to pace before her once again. They were sitting in the lounge where hundreds of other passengers, either staying or leaving, were sitting with their luggage at their feet. With seven hours of having to listen to her husband rant and bitch about what he was going to do to Sesshomaru once they got there, lack of sleep, and not to mention crying babies and obnoxious screaming children that didn't understand the words "be quiet", Kagura was ready to snap any time soon.

InuYasha, oblivious to his wife's frustration, continued to pace. He was like a whirlwind of emotions (killing emotions, mind you) and was torn between going and comforting Kagome, or leaving to kill Sesshomaru.

He just couldn't believe it. He always joked and jested that someday Sesshomaru would slip up and he, InuYasha, would be there to kick his royal, haughty ass…he just never thought it would actually happen. Whenever he, Kagura, or anyone else saw those two together, it was as if they were really meant for each other. Kagome with her fun, feisty, and emotion-filled attitude matched perfectly with Sesshomaru's cold, emotionless, boring life. They balanced each other. Kagome made Sesshomaru more outgoing and Sesshomaru made Kagome a little more cautious about her decisions. It was like a yin-yang match: dark with little light, light with little dark.

It seemed perfect…but it never really was behind closed doors.

Sighing, InuYasha haughtily sat down beside Kagura, just as she was ready to yell at him. Kagura watched with concern and worry as his head bent down, his large hands burying into his thick, black locks. Kagura gave a sad sigh; she knew how InuYasha felt…at least she understood what he was feeling. From the first time she met him, when under Naraku's influence, he had been protecting Kagome. Through the two years that they had been shard hunting for the Shikon jewel and through the episode with Kaguya-hime…he was always protecting her. It was understandable that he felt as if he failed her in some way, especially it being his brother that was the one betraying her.

But…Kagura's eyes narrowed as she thought back to InuTaisho-sama's warning. But from what InuTaisho-sama was telling her, Sesshomaru wasn't "technically" cheating on her…but how could he NOT be technically cheating on her? It wasn't possible! It was like black or white when it came to cheating: you were either cheating or you weren't…there was no in between. And yet InuTaisho-sama said that Sesshomaru was innocent? That the evil was behind the mixed emotions that Kagome and Sesshomaru were in right now?

It could explain a few things…like as to how Sesshomaru could have EVER been able to be attracted to anyone else other than Kagome. Inuyoukai mate for life, an eternal bond forms between the two that had chosen each other, making them soul mates. But how could any kind of evil be able to wedge in between a soul-bond? It should be impossible…

Unless…

Kagura's eyes snapped open.

_No…it couldn't be…_

Just as Kagura turned towards InuYasha, the hanyou concealed stood up swiftly. Kagura blinked and hissed out,

"Nani? What is it, InuYasha?" InuYasha growled low into his throat. To everyone that was surrounding them, it sounded as if he was humming a horrible tune, but to Kagura, he was only whispering,

"Don't you feel it?"

Glancing at where his narrowed eyes were staring at, she found herself looking through the glass, electronic doors that led to the outside. She stretched her senses, trying to find what was sending InuYasha on edge. It was confusing at first, with all the auras she was now sensing throughout the lodge and the whole city of Tokyo. Millions of auras, human and youkai alike were flashing through her brain until…a spike of youki ripped through the scale.

Eyes widening, Kagura slowly stood up, staring through the doors as InuYasha was, her slender hand slipped into his – their hands laced together tightly.

"Its…its Kagome's youki signature, her youkai must have shown!"

She gave a gasp when InuYasha, in broad public, ran out of the airport in a blur of movement. Kagura was hot on his tail, leaving hundreds of confused passengers, wondering why there were two empty seats where a couple once sat in.

"InuYasha! Matte!"

Everything around them was a whirlwind as they practically flew down the sidewalks, causing large gusts of winds to mix with the all ready raging ones. InuYasha's feet skidded against the cement as they rounded a corner.

InuYasha's violet eyes melted into gold, his human teeth grew into fangs, his black-midnight hair faded into dark-gray silver. Dog-ears flattened themselves against his head as he ran at neck fast speed towards the Higurashi shrine. A feral and protective growl escaped him.

Kagura shook her head as she followed her husband and mate. She allowed her own concealment to disappear. Her dark brown hair became sinful black with a light wave to it, her nails grew sharper, her ears stretched at the tips making them elfin-like. Her magenta eyes pierced through the darkness.

They ran throughout the city, avoiding civilians alike by jumping over them or running on the sides of the buildings. What nearly gave Kagura a heart attack was when InuYasha didn't even stop when the light at a four-way intersection turned red. Thank god for the space in between the semi when they ran right at it. When nearly a block away from the shrine, Kagura took InuYasha's hand – he was half human where she wasn't, he would be able to pass through without being purified, but her on the other hand…she wouldn't be able to tell if she could.

Giving a giant leap over the gate, their feet brushed against the barrier dome that surrounded the whole shrine. The moment the tips of their shoes touched the barrier, the whole barrier came into light, glowing an eerie yet beautiful light lavender. Wrapping an arm around Kagura's waist, InuYasha hugged Kagura to him. Snugly fit, they gave a light smile at each other; it was pained yet it was there, a smile. Entering through the barrier, they landed together hunched on their heels. The barrier disappeared, invisible to the eye.

Standing up, they separated. Sniffing the air for a moment, InuYasha gently pushed her towards the house.

"Go get Rin and the others, I'll be with Kagome and whoever the hell she's with."

Hesitating for a moment, Kagura nodded before sprinting off towards the house.

InuYasha turned and faced the Goshinboku; a feeling of dread filled him. He was afraid, deadly afraid of what he may see behind the tree. He never, even after five hundred years, was good at comforting women, even his own wife when she got upset.

Gulping, InuYasha took a step forward and spoke loudly above the winds,

"Ka-Kagome?!"

By sensing her aura, he could feel her become confused. He felt her stiffen and spread out her senses. His heart began to accelerate when his ears, despite of the wind, was able to catch the intake of breath as she begun to stand up. A hand subconsciously moved up the front of his person to grab at the cloth over his heart. It had been so long since they last seen each other. Would she be mad at him for not coming sooner? Would she be afraid that he, the brother of her mate, was here? Would she begin to cry when seeing him? Was she hurt? By the heavy scent of blood that laced the air, there had been indeed a fight.

He took a shaky intake of breath as a slender hand reached out and grabbed the edge of the giant trunk of the Goshinboku before a slim, yet weak looking figure stepped out into the open. Black hair was whipped around the place, but the figure was the same.

_Kagome…what have you done to yourself?_

Although she still looked relatively healthy, his keen eyes could tell that she had been starving herself. She looked weak, her body far too slim as to what it was six to seven months ago. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes were blood shot from crying. Her cheeks were flushed and her knees trembled. Her clothes…they were so baggy on her…

"Kagome…" he whispered broken-heartedly. _This is all my fault._

Kagome's body shook as she looked at her best friend, the one person she had been yearning to see the most. Her breath escaped her from her parted lips. The wind tore at her frail body, even with the food she ate earlier; the months of not eating were taking their toll on her body. She felt so fragile and weak; she couldn't help but to cry. Her hands moved together to place themselves over her mouth, hoping that a sob wouldn't escape her. She hated looking weak in front of InuYasha, even if he was possibly the only one that understood her the most.

He looked the same as ever, even if a little tired and rugged looking. There were light bags underneath his eyes, the eyes that were more of a honey-colored rather than gold – they looked tortured as he gazed at her with a pain expression. His strong shoulders were slumped as he stood there in his business suit. His silver hair flew around him.

Her youkai howled at her to go to him.

She complied.

"InuYasha! INUYASHA!"

She ran towards him, fresh tears – pained and joyous – spilling from her eyes. InuYasha snapped out of his guilty reverie to run towards her,

"KAGOME!"

Wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders at the same time her weak, slender ones wrapped around his stomach, the two crushed the other's body to the other. It felt strange, having not hugged the other for quite some time, but they ignored it as they hugged furiously, both ignoring the figure that grunted and shifted against the Goshinboku in order to stand up.

Walking around the Goshinboku, Omuk watched the two best friends; a slight smile came on his pale face.

_So that's InuYasha…the half-demon that wields the mighty Tetsusaiga…one of the few that took down Naraku five hundred years ago…_Omuk didn't notice the front door to the house was now open, nor the extra woman that was holding his fiancé up. _Hmm…he's not so bad._

InuYasha smelt the tears before the hot splotches were absorbed into his front jacket. Hugging her tighter, he heard her whisper,

"InuYasha…it feels…it feels so good to see you again."

He gave a half-hearted smirk,

"Right back at you, wench. Right back at you."

_InuYasha…_

* * *

I must apologize that you guys waited for two weeks and had to read such a short chapter. Believe me, I have a lot more to write on, but if I did, this chapter would take FOREVER to get out, so better just to get it out now. This would be easier anyway for me to just start off another chapter "linked" to this one because the ending is more…open shall we say. So yeah, I guess this will work out nicely. :D Situation on Shippo (smiles deviously), you'll find out soon (hopefully next chapter).

I have figured things out on as to how to update this story, to give it some rhythm into it so you know when to look at the story for another chapter. Because I have school now (DAMN IT, I absolutely HATE it! I had three, THREE tests this week! XP), don't even think of the possibility of getting a chapter during Monday through Friday, ain't gonna happen (those will be the days in which I concentrate on school work). So please, check this story on the weekends, those will be the days in which I'll update the most (I'll make it my goal to try to update twice on the weekends).

Another way to keep track of this story (to my faithful readers who are possibly on the verge of killing me for not updating frequently), PLEASE go to my account and under the category **STORIES**, my profile may be extremely long, but it'll be there – it has all of my stories with the title, genre, rating, summary, and most importantly: PROGRESS. It will be updated daily to show how close I am to updating. Just for a heads up. X)

Ciao!

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – You didn't think I would forget about you, did you? THANK YOU REVIEWERS FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS! ;)


	21. Recuperating

_A Heart's Strangled Cry_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own InuYasha (it pains me so…T.T)! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I DO own Asahi, Chiihiro (unfortunately), Omuk Rioshi, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children.

-  
-  
-

* * *

Chapter: 20: Recuperating

* * *

-  
-  
-

Mayuka gave an exhausted and strained smile as she watched Kagome cry into InuYasha's chest. Her heart was hurting though, that familiar hurt. Mayuka bit her lip to keep the tears from coming into her eyes. She couldn't bear to cry in front of every one, especially HIM. Mayuka couldn't bring herself to look at the still tied Omuk, instead, she continued staring at the hugging duo.

_I guess I wasn't the only one left in the dark._

Rin leaned against the other side of the doorpost, a light smile on her face. It seemed that mother as finally able to get her feelings out. Even though her mother loved her, Rin knew that she wouldn't allow herself to let go of her emotions in front of her daughter. There was only one person who she could fully show herself to, other than her father, and that was Uncle InuYasha.

Her brown eyes caught Omuk standing beside the Goshinboku with a at-ease smile. His hands were still tied behind his back and even with Kagome preoccupied with InuYasha; he didn't try to make a run for it. _Mama must have spared him. So he did have a good enough reason._ When feeling an angry, swirling whirl pool of aura beside her, Rin glanced to her young uncle to find him glaring daggers at Omuk. She couldn't help but to give a smile at him, placing a hand on his broad shoulder. Souta turned to her, glancing up at her drowsy brown eyes. He nodded and looked away from Omuk, the man he had possibly thought could heal his mother's heart.

It was understandable that the boy felt that way at the moment; no one except Kagome knows the truth now. Rin knew that her mother wouldn't allow Omuk to be alive unless he had a very valid and important reason. Kagome took family highly serious and when there was a threat, she didn't hesitate to terminate the threat. Her thoughts were broken when Kagura's voice flitted through her ears,

"Let's go inside, shall way?"

Souta, Rin, and Mayuka looked at Kagura before nodding. Kagura called out to the embracing duo as she began to gently steer Mayuka into the living room that had been untouched since the invasion,

"InuYasha! Kagome! Come inside!"

InuYasha glanced up at his wife before nodding. Taking Kagome by the shoulders, he gently walked her to the house, as if she was made of glass. When vaguely remembering the human behind them, InuYasha looked over his shoulder. Glaring at the man, he barked,

"Hurry it up, ningen!"

Giving a sigh, Omuk took back his earlier thought and jogged off towards them. He allowed a sigh of relief when entering the house and out of the roaring wind. With his hands being tied up, Omuk had to gently kick the door back into the slot. A clawed hand grasped his throat tightly.

Eyes bulging, Omuk gasped for air as Rin, with a smug smirk on her lips, carried him into the living room. Omuk grunted as he was once again unceremoniously dropped into the easy chair within the living room. He held in a frustrated sigh. _My neck will take forever to heal…_But when glancing up, he knew that his neck was the least of his problems. Everyone was sitting on the couch (or in Souta's case, the floor) except for InuYasha who had preferred leaning against the wall. On the couch sat with Rin on the edge with Kagome and Kagura on both of Mayuka's sides. Kagome, her eyes blood shot, silently told him to start his story.

"Ugh…where to start…"

InuYasha bared his fangs to him, his honey-hued eyes glinting,

"Just hurry the fuck up before I separate your head from your body!"

Kagome practically hissed at him when her mother gave a terrified gasp. Even though Mayuka knew InuYasha enough to never do that within her own household, Mayuka was severely sensitive after going through such an ordeal. Kagome bared her own fangs at InuYasha as Kagura angrily gritted out,

"Be quiet, InuYasha!"

He wrinkled his nose at both at them before quietly pouting. Kagome turned her gaze to the shocked Omuk.

"Just start at the beginning. Again, don't let anything out."

Omuk nodded. Gods, how much he would love to steeple his fingers in concentration. Giving a sigh, he began his autobiography…a story he had hoped to never retell,

"It started centuries ago…possibly around five hundred years ago if to be specific. As you know already, I am from the clan of Rioshi. Back than, the Rioshi clan was one of the richest and well-refined group of lords and mistresses, serving under the rule of the Western Lands…"

**Four-year-old Omuk kneeled before his overpowering father. The man was indeed darkly handsome. With a fine, hard jaw with the compliment of his sinfully black, silky hair and penetrating wine-red eyes, the man screamed for obedience and respect. The man was tall and muscular; you could see his bulging muscles through the thin, pathetic yukata that clothed his body. Ever since the Great Depression within the 1930s, a depression that had been stored upon Japan since the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki during World War II, the clan of Rioshi had suffered significantly.**

**Ever since that day, around twenty years ago, the clan had been reduced from glorious riches and the finest silk to scraps and simple yukatas, forcing them to accept garbage as food. It was a disgrace to find that the clan of Rioshi could never be rebuilt to its former glory. Former servants within the household had quit after the depression – the force of low pay and continuous low pay as Rioshi-san was forced to pay the servants from his own savings had been too much. They had searched work elsewhere in order to feed and support their families. Rioshi-san and Yukina-san were in disgrace and were dishonored. **

**But that didn't mean that the main goal of the family was in dispute; quite the contrary…the loss of fame, fortune, and servitude brought that passion even further. Every bad fortune that had come before them was the result of the treason of the lord they used to serve under…the Taiyoukai by the name of Sesshomaru.**

"Now what just a damn moment!" InuYasha began heatedly, glaring daggers at the human-partial demon as Omuk looked his way. "How could it be Sesshomaru's fault that you and your pathetic family were running into problems?"

Omuk's eyebrow twitched. He wouldn't ignore the fact that his family was nothing more than slime balls, but that didn't mean that ALL of them were psychopathic kleptomaniacs! He prided in himself to defy Rioshi tradition of bearing an heir in order to continue the legacy until vengeance was truly justified.

"I was getting there, _half breed_." He spat in contempt.

InuYasha growled deep within his throat,

"Experimental demon of _hell_!"

"INUYASHA! SILENCE!" InuYasha winced underneath Kagura's devil-heated gaze.

Souta smirked,

"Ha, whipped. OW!"

Souta tenderly rubbed the sensitive spot on top of his head; he cringed from Rin's pointed stare. Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose with a free hand. Her shoulders slumped in tiredness,

"Just continue, Omuk…"

**"Omuk, it is time that you know of your family heritage." His father's deep, baritone voice sang uncharacteristically like a fine, eerie note of a violin. It crept through the room like wistful fog, scavenging throughout the room. Omuk couldn't help the shiver that raced up his small spine. His eyes, ones a little darker and more cinnamon-maroon colored and less intense as his father's, widened. His small, slim fingers, abnormal looking for such a young toddler, shook uncontrollably with nerves.**

"**H-Hai, Chichi-ue."**

**His father scowled at the weak, vulnerable reply from his first-born son,**

"**Sit up straight!" He barked. "Grow a spine!"**

**Omuk hurriedly followed his father's orders – he had learned first hand not to make his father's impatience go to a whole new level.**

"**Hai, father."**

**Rioshi-san nodded his head curtly, as if saying, "I guess that'll do".**

"**Now…our family roots go far back in time, during the time when monsters and demons…known as youkai, ruled and governed the world, well…at least Japan at any rate."**

**Omuk's eyes grew in intensity, a curious flame lit in his eyes,**

"**You…Youkai? Are there such things, father?"**

**Rioshi-san growled at the interference; if there was one thing he hated, it was when he was interrupted.**

"**Be quiet and pay attention!" His large, strong hands clenched in an attempt to keep himself from striking his son. Today was the day he would learn his destiny, there was no time for a good beating. That would be reserved for tomorrow.**

**Omuk shook with terror when seeing his father's thunderous gaze. He bent forward hurriedly until his forehead and hands touched the clean floor.**

"**Onegai, forgive me, father!"**

"**Just shut up. Now…" His father's eyes narrowed, "as I was saying, our family goes back during the times of youkai…if we are to be specific, a little more than five hundred years ago. Our family, the Rioshi-clan, is made of the lineage of pureblooded aristocrats and feudal lords. Our family governed a small, but effective village within the border of the Western lands – we served under the youkai lord, otherwise known as a Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru. The Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru, is the son of the Great Dog Demon, InuTaisho. As you figured it out by now, the Western family is a mighty Dog-clan. Sesshomaru, unlike his father, hated humans. He thought of them nothing more than wasted skin and space."**

**Rioshi-san's eyes narrowed, looking at a part of the wall behind Omuk's head. He gritted out with much considerable control,**

"**To him, we were nothing more than the dirt beneath his feet – our whole life was governed on his patience. If we were to make the slightest wrong move, our heads would be severed from our bodies and the village would be nothing but a pile of ruins and ashes within seconds. Our lives were always in danger, with every passing second. Of course, we were paid handsomely for our mass production of cotton and rice fields – our village with a few others were the only reason why the Western Lands were so bountiful with the products. That is how the Rioshi-clan was so powerful and rich, our fortune came from our hard work of governing the village and making sure that our goal was always met before the beginning of September. Without us, the rice and cotton productions will be a failure.**

"**However…one night changed every thing.**

"**A beautiful young maiden by the name of Akiko Rioshi had wandered off from the palace gardens, walking into the nearby forest. Being only seventeen, she had married to the head of the Rioshi clan, Yung. She was in her prime of beauty and fertility. Young and beautiful, her beauty was described as sculptured by the goddess of love herself. Almond-shaped eyes of the deepest brown, long brown flowing hair, luscious lips, and a perfect body…she was envied and lusted after every man within the village. **

"**Her fate, as well as the clan of Rioshi, was sealed the moment she stepped out of the palace gardens and the view of the guards."**

**Omuk couldn't help himself,**

"**N…Nani? What happened to her?"**

**His father's eyes darkened until his wine-red eyes turned dark blood,**

**"When Yung figured that something was wrong when she did not return for dinner, they had searched through the forest. It didn't take them long to find the battered and raped body of the beautiful Akiko. Crudely attached to her convulsing wrist was a note. Apparently, a half-demon had done this atrocity. The letter had been a riddle:**

_You know me as the half demon, a hanyou, the cursed blood of human and youkai intertwinement.  
__I spin my webs of deceit,  
__Delightfully moving my minions and opponents into traps like on a chessboard.  
__I laugh at their weaknesses, laugh at how their emotions  
__Turn themselves against each other.  
__Fools and rubbish is all I see._

_I thirst for the jewel that can grant me power…  
_…_can grant my every desire.  
__However, no matter how clever and cunning I was,  
__My finely spun threads were cut away by my foes at the moment of truth…  
_…_the final battle._

_Beaten and close to the edge of death,  
__I decide to take this virgin ningen's innocence.  
__She will bare my child – YOU will continue the legacy.  
__Take vengeance.  
__Take refuge in the darkness.  
__Revel in the fact that a curse of bad blood is upon you.  
__Curse the ones that have sent me to you, to destroy you._

_A miko-turned-youkai with beauty out of this world.  
__A hanyou with tainted blood like me, a wielder of a powerful fang.  
__A monk finally released of his own family's curse.  
__A taijiya, a strong woman who wields the Hirakotsu.  
__A kitsune cub, obnoxious with his flames.  
__But most importantly and most probably shocking…  
_…_the Lord in which you serve under._

_Continue the legacy I have now began…  
_…_the legacy of betrayal._

**"It wasn't long before that we have learned that our own lord had deceived us. It is only right that we see it that our fame and glory is back to us…with the vengeance of the Taiyoukai. Our family was disgraced for no reason, NO REASON!"**

**Omuk took in a startled breath when his father grabbed a chair and through it across the room. The plain, wooden chair slammed against the wall like papier-mâché thrown into a bonfire. Splinters of wood flew across the floor.**

**Frightened cinnamon eyes grew teary as Rioshi-san glared at the chair in hatred, as if it was this "Sesshomaru" character instead. **

"**We were wronged…and it is time that you learned of the legacy, the legacy I have learned at the same age. The legacy of hatred. You see all of this shit that we live in, that we **_wear_**?! It is their fault for our misfortune! You may not see it now, Omuk, but you will, soon. Trust me."**

**With that, Rioshi-san stormed out of the room, leaving a quivering Omuk in the dojo. **

"You're clan is fucked-up." InuYasha scowled heavily, closing his eyes as jet lag finally hit him full-force.

Rin, Kagome, and Kagura looked at each other for a few moments before looking away, each of their gazes was either at the ceiling, the ground, or some object within the room. They couldn't help but to agree with InuYasha, even if a little more subtle.

Omuk sighed, "I can't agree anymore with you, but" he added firmly, "even though my whole family is basically off their rockers, that doesn't mean that all of them felt that way."

Mayuka felt her heart slam in the middle of her chest, shuddering as his eyes landed on her soft, even if tired and weary, doe brown eyes.

"That includes me."

Kagome watched with concern as her mother give a stifled sob before burrowing into her side. Biting her lip, Kagome felt her eyes tear as she wrapped her arms around her mother's quivering shoulders. She watched Omuk with tired eyes, her tears were unshedding; they glistened against the dim light above them. Omuk found his gaze moving from his…hopefully…fiancé and to the female Taiyoukai. The moment their eyes crossed, he no longer saw a young woman that was dealing with a troubled marriage. He saw a woman that had lived far beyond her capability. Her eyes were tired…old…wise…and troubled. They showed loneliness, pain, confusion, and hurt.

Her face was expressionless, but her eyes gave her away.

She was known as the miko-turned-youkai. It seemed as if the legends that were told to him forgot to mention that she was once fully human. The longer he stared into her eyes, exploring every inch that was presented before him, it seemed as if the human within her hadn't really been completely misplaced by her youkai spirit. Within her eyes, he saw the two halves that created her: the human side – gentle, caring, and compassionate…willing to forgive. Then there was her youkai half – cold, emotionless, cold-blooded, a wild animal…a killing machine.

His lips formed into an ironic grin as he felt himself imaging the two going at war with each other, tearing the young woman before him apart.

Maybe it was her destiny to have two entities within her. She could never feel complete without the other…but it didn't seem as if the two auras wanted to get along, their differences were so different from each other. Maybe they saw it as no point to even try to get to know one another and get along? They were worlds apart…

_As if that isn't something new…_He thought bitterly before closing his eyes. He cut himself off from the other occupants – it was apparent that no one was really up to talking at the moment. Neither was he. He had gone against his word of making his own destiny, making his own path; he pretty much made himself the public enemy number one of the greatest Inu Empire in the world…and to top it off, he betrayed his only living flesh and blood. To make matters even more worse…his "fiancé" hated his guts. There wasn't a possible way to blame her.

_Maybe I am as fucked up as the rest of my family is…_

Eyes slowly drifting open, Omuk traveled his gaze at the family before him.

Kagura was looking at Kagome and Mayuka from the corner of her eye; her expression was pity and sadness. Her proud shoulders were slumped in exhaustion; purple bags were hanging underneath her still glittering, but lightly vacant magenta eyes. Mayuka…her fragile and petite frame was convulsing with repressing sobs. Her clothes were rumpled and dirty, her limbs were limp…her body was too tired to do anything other than cling to her supporting daughter. The same daughter she had been mentally at war with for two weeks straight. Her short and usually bouncy black hair was flat and lifeless – every sob that escaped her and was absorbed into Kagome's chest made Omuk flinch.

Kagome, in better words, looked like hell. Her long hair was in tangles and knots instead of the usual smooth, flowing, and eloquent. Her eyes were blood-shot, her unshed tears built even more so until they were nearly shielding her eyes. Her lips were chapped and her body looked frail and physically sick. Every time Mayuka gave a sob, more unshed tears built higher in her eyes – her arms tightened around her mother. Rin, the one that had screamed at him that she would be the one to end his fucking misery, had her head cradled by her hands, which were propped by her elbows on her knees. The once caring, gentle, and unnaturally sweet woman was now depressed, heartbroken, and most of all, confused. Dust covered her long hair and clothes, shards of ceramic and glass still stuck to her fleece sweater. Blood marred her sleeves from the cuffs up to mid elbow.

Souta, the poor boy, had fallen asleep against the couch, his long, gangly legs stretched before him. His clothes, like Mayuka, were rumpled from being manhandled earlier: when in an attempt to get away, the collar of his shirt was torn by being wrestled by one of the youkai. His wrists held welts and burns by the rough rope. InuYasha, leaning against the wall beside him, looked as if he were taking a nap. The only way to tell that he was still awake, listening, and paying attention to his surroundings was the twirling of dog appendages on his head. His face held a deep scowl and furrow of the eyebrows; they caused deep lines into his young skin. His broad shoulders were tense, without a doubt in knots from the long plane ride and his current position.

And to think…he did this. These people…THESE PEOPLE MUST HAVE NEVER MET EACH OTHER FOR PROBABLY MONTHS AT A TIME…and yet they came the moment they heard one of their family, and even _friend_, was in trouble or in need of comfort.

Something he should have done for Chiihiro, but never did. He left her all alone…for years…

"Tell me," Omuk looked at a determined Kagura, "why is it that you plotted against us? What have we ever done to _you_ specifically? No clan whatsoever…just you. We never _heard_ of you or this Rioshi-clan. Sesshomaru must have known about your clan if he allowed you to live on his land and produce his crops, but what would he gain from betraying you? Did your ancestors or father ever think of that? Why would Sesshomaru get rid of a village that gave him advantages over the neighboring territories? Your clan was supposed to _serve_ him, not to trust the word of a blasted and untrustworthy _hanyou_ at a moment's notice!"

Kagura quickly turned to her husband to find InuYasha growling,

"No offense, sweetie!"

InuYasha gruffly nodded before turning to Omuk, his tired eyes cutting at him,

"I think what my mate is trying to say is, is that why would your clan be willing to listen to NARAKU of all people? Were you guys ignorant of the terror he was spreading throughout Japan?"

Omuk's eyebrow twitched at InuYasha's mocking and grating voice – this guy was getting on his nerves.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm probably not even a sixteenth of a youkai – I was only born in 1963. What happened back than was buried in the past long before I was born, I was only fed off the fables that the clan morphed and twisted as decades passed by."

Rin sighed for the first time since they entered,

"He does have a point. I mean, they probably already went through six…seven-maybe event EIGHT generations since the incident happened. Anything that was told to him could have been MAJORLY twisted. For all we know, Omuk could be attacking us for the fact that it was papa that destroyed his clan."

Omuk's eyes widened,

"Wait…papa? I…I thought he was your brother?"

InuYasha smirked when Rin and Kagome (who had torn her gaze from Omuk the moment he said it) exchanged uneasy and guilty expressions. Kagura watched them, amused.

"Actually, we lied. Sesshomaru-sama is my father…five hundred and seven years ago; I stumbled upon an injured Taiyoukai not too far from my village. I was merely a human six year old at the time. Ever since he saved me from a pack of wolves, I became his ward." Rin's eyes precociously looked at her mother's figure.

"When Sesshomaru and my mother, although not biological, Kagome got together, me and her adopted kitsune son became their first adopted children."

Omuk gave a pointed gesture to her elfin ears and kitsune tail that wrapped securely around her legs.

"And so called being human…?"

Rin blushed,

"I mated Shippo, the kitsune adopted son…my um… "brother" if you could call it that."

Kagome gritted out before Omuk could say anything,

"Not even really brother at all, you two weren't related in blood in any way, only in contract."

Rin smiled, thanking her mother as Omuk closed his slightly agape mouth.

They stayed in silence for a while until Omuk asked uncertainly,

"What…what _did _happen the day Akiko Rioshi was raped by my "ancestor" Naraku?"

It was Kagome's voice that answered, shocking the occupants. The last person they thought that would explain would be her.

"It began merely five years ago in this time…while for the youkai and hanyou (InuYasha glared at her peevishly) that reside in this room, it has been around five hundred and seven years ago. As you may know from "dating" and "courting" my mother, I have grown up in this very shrine my whole life. You have undoubtedly noticed a well house, yes?"

When Omuk nodded, Kagome continued,

"That well house had been forbidden by Jii-san – " InuYasha, Kagura, Rin, and Mayuka looked at Kagome's pale face.

"Haha-ue, daijobu-ka?"

Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose,

"I forgot that I sealed Jii-san in the well house before taking care of the culprits. He's been in that well house for about five to six hours all ready."

Giving an aggravated sigh, InuYasha began to stomp off.

"I'll go get the fat geezer, continue on without me, Kagome."

Kagome nodded gratefully at InuYasha before turning to Omuk, ignoring her mother shaking her head exasperatingly against her shoulder.

"As I was saying, Jii-san had forbidden Souta and I to go anywhere near the well house. And we never did go against his wishes, merely because it was just a well house – what could possibly be in there? Well, one day and only fifteen, I was getting ready to go to school when I saw Souta in front of the opened well house doors. Souta was only ten back than, he was scared to death by the mere presence of the well. Seeing him standing before it with open doors shocked me. When I got there, I learned that Buyo apparently went inside. I went after him – simple. But when I turned to tease Souta even more about him being a scaredy cat, a centipede youkai pulled me into the well so fast I didn't even know what had happened.

"When reaching the end of the fall in the well, I noticed that there were large bones at the bottom of the well, ones I don't remember seeing when I fell into it. Wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible, I climbed up and out of the well…to find myself somewhere completely different. Instead of the building structure of the well house, there were open, clear blue skies and vast acres of land and forest. The shrine, the city, and the noise…everything was gone. I'll admit that I was scared to death, not to mention confused when I saw no one else but InuYasha pinned to a large tree, the largest tree within the forest, by a sacred arrow in his heart…the Goshinboku."

"You mean the…the tree outside?"

"Hai. The tree had always been rumored to have been grown when time began – I don't know if that's even true yet. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, especially the dog ears that protruded from his skull – out of natural curiosity, I ventured close to him and began to rub them," Kagome blushed under the heavy glare of Kagura with Rin and Mayuka's giggling making it worse, "he woke up and immediately called me Kikyo. Kikyo was a priestess of the nearby village, named Edo and would soon become Tokyo in five hundred years, having previously died fifty years ago. I was caught by the village men of Edo and was brought there, being proclaimed as a witch from the way I was dressed. That was when I met Priestess Keade, a sixty-year-old priestess and the younger sister of Kikyo. She took me in and explained to me that I was possibly Kikyo's reincarnation.

"Later that night, I went to see InuYasha, the cursed half demon that had betrayed the village – as so I had been told by all of the villagers by trying to steal the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama is a beautiful yet cursed gem that could grant any desire or wish that you wanted – pure or tainted. InuYasha was also blamed for the death of Kikyo, saying that he had bewitched her to fall in love with him in able to get closer to the jewel that she protected. He was the same as ever, crude and brash, insulting me and continuing to call me Kagome until I got so fed up that I stalked to him and starting yelling at him."

A fond light entered Kagome's eyes as she looked off in space.

"Ka. Go. Me! I remember yelling at him until Mistress Centipede reappeared. Frightened, I did the only thing I knew to do, I ran to get it away from the village. I didn't get very far when it launched its jaws into my hip and in the process, taking out the Shikon no Tama out of my body."

Omuk looked at her confused,

"Wait, how could you have the Shikon no Tama within you if InuYasha had tried to steal it fifty years ago in the feudal times?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly,

"Whoops, I forgot to mention that Kikyo had ordered the villagers to burn the jewel with her body, so that way in the next life, she could still protect it. But instead, it was reborn in me. As I was saying…Mistress Centipede had swallowed the Shikon no Tama, thus increasing her strength ten fold. The jewel gives youkai and humans with greed unimaginable boosts of power. I was given a choice: free InuYasha and allow the only one capable to slay the demon and risk him being set loose and after my head…or to risk the village and probably even more lives. I picked InuYasha. He slain the youkai in no time flat and after I had retrieved the jewel, had commenced in trying to take off my head.

"It wasn't until that I was able to subdue InuYasha with a subjugation spell and that the jewel was shattered, in my poor attempts of retrieving it from a youkai crow, that our journey to complete the jewel began. Through the next two years, I had been traveling in between times, trying to juggle shard hunting and trying to get through high school. InuYasha and I had grown closer, we had met and made a new friend – a kitsune by the name of Shippo, he and I became exceptionally close in a short period of time. When I had turned seventeen, I had legally adopted him as my son. After we met Shippo, we had run across a lecherous monk by the name Miroku – a ningen that was suffering a family curse that Naraku had sent upon them for three generations all ready. The curse was a wind tunnel in his right palm, a wind tunnel can be seen as a black hole – it would grow until it would swallow him whole…the only way to prevent that was to kill Naraku himself. He joined our group shortly. We than came upon an angry and mortally injured taijiya by the name of Sango and her neko-tama companion, Kirara. Sango had been influenced by Naraku, the evil kumo-half demon that wanted the jewel for his own needs. With her father, brother, and village gone, Naraku was easy to manipulate her with a Shikon shard, making her believe that InuYasha had done such things. When we calmed her down and told her the truth, she took us to the cave of Midoriko.

"Midoriko is a legendary priestess, being said to have created the Shikon no Tama with her own pure soul and heart to defeat the evil youkai that were trying to take the jewel from her. The king or leader of the demons as well as her was trapped within the jewel, fated to battle for eternity until a completely pure wish was made to purify the jewel."

Kagome gave a tired yawn,

"Gladly, after the final battle, which took place when I was seventeen, the pure wish was made. The final battle with Naraku lasted from dawn till dusk. We fought through hoards of demons, slaying them as we tried to get to Naraku. Even with the help of Sesshomaru, Totosai, Jaken, and Ah-Un, the numbers were almost impossible. But when we were able to mortally and cause inner damage to Naraku, he had run off without a second thought towards the Western Lands. When we reached the forest in which you spoke of, it was all ready too late. It was long into the next night before we found Naraku's dead body, the other half of the jewel clasped in his claws."

"And the pure wish?"

"A wish that was pure and unselfish in anyway. I had wished for the happiness of my friends. InuYasha remained the same, strangely. I would have thought that he would have turned full youkai – it was his goal in everyway to get the jewel and make the wish of becoming pureblooded. It wasn't until two centuries later when he refused to show any signs of aging that we figured it out – he wished to have the life span of a full youkai in order to be with Kagura and his family. As for Miroku and Sango, Sango had wished for the return of Kohaku, the younger brother she lost because of Naraku. It was also their wish that they could be with us, wishing to live as long as we could. It is the reason why that Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku, complete ningens, have lived for over five hundred years. As of right now, their youngest daughter, Mio Hiosha, is my partner within my chiropractic business."

Omuk remained silent for a while when the front door opened. InuYasha walked in with hundreds of ofudas stuck over the front side of his body. It was so comical, especially with the twitching scowl and huge, narrowed eyes that almost took three fourths of his face.

The girls on the couch, even Mayuka, let out a round of laughter at the disgruntled hanyou and the irritated ex-monk.

"Even after all of these years," InuYasha bit out as he plopped the squirming old man on the floor, "you STILL try to curse me with these fake ofudas."

"I told you I was sorry, demon!"

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down before you pop a vein or an artery or something. Now excuse me, _again, _I'm going to clean up."

Kagura, sighing and chuckling at the same time, got up from the couch and followed after InuYasha,

"I'll come and help you darling." She turned back to Kagome, seeing as Mayuka was staring at Omuk. "Um, Kagome?"

Kagome, distracted, looked at Kagura with tired eyes,

"Hm?"

Kagura gave a jerky nod towards the stairs where InuYasha was all ready half way stomping up.

"Do you think you could help me? I don't really know how hard these ofudas stick on."

Kagome's eyes widened when she caught the meaning.

"Sure," she cooed, "I'll be right up."

Kagura nodded with a content, Cheshire smile.

"Good."

When Kagura disappeared into the bathroom, Kagome gently moved her mother from her person. Kagome's eyes softened at her mother's questioning gaze.

"I'll be back after I've helped with de-ofudizing InuYasha."

Mayuka gave a pained smile,

"Hurry back…please."

Kagome gave an equally pained smile before she strode over to her grandfather. The old, tussled man gave a yelp when Kagome picked him up (even if gently) by the back of his jacket. The moment his feet touched the floor, she began ushering him towards the stairs. When passing Omuk, she swooped down expertly and whispered harshly into his ear,

"_Don't blow it_."

A baffled Omuk watched Kagome storm out for the stairs, her hands gently ushering Jii-san before her,

"Come on, Jii-san. You made the mess, it's only fair that you help clean it up."

"But come on!" Jii-san whined, "You left me in the blasted well house for SIX hours! Can't an old man rest his weary bones?"

"You may have a limp, Jii-san, but your bones aren't anywhere near weary yet."

"Hah, as if you can tell!"

"Actually, I can. I can also tell that you were going out on a limb by saying that from the rapid increase of your heart rate."

Kagome added as she began to walk up the stairs,

"Rin, could you please put Souta into his bed for me?"

Rin looked between her grandmother and Omuk before giving a reluctant sigh,

"Sure, mama."

Without much effort, the female kitsune hoisted the exhausted fifteen year old into her arms, cradling him like a newborn (which would have shamed his ego forever if he ever found out) babe. When Rin was up the stairs and into his room, Omuk finally realized what they were doing: they were giving him a second chance to make up for his mistakes.

Mayuka must have also learned of their current predicament for she angrily breathed out,

"For the love of…oh kami…how could they!?"

She angrily pushed herself from the couch. Her thin arms wrapped themselves around her torso as she began to walk away.

"_**Don't blow it."**_

"Mayuka!" The moment he spoke, she stopped rigid. Omuk softened the tone of his voice, his eyes pleading and desperate as he stared at her stiff back and posture,

"Mayuka…please don't go. Don't leave me…"

Her response was bitter, every word cut at him meaningfully,

"Oh? And why shouldn't I? From what it seems to me, it was quite easy for you to plot and manipulate me, using me against my family without a feeling of remorse or regret. You further more play with my feelings to your sick pleasure, asking me to marry you when you had no intention. You even used Souta, an innocent bystander to everything – you threatened his, mine, and Kagome's safety! From our time together, I thought I knew every thing there was to know about you! I certainly told you everything about me!"

Mayuka felt herself shiver in embarrassment, hot tears spilling down her cheeks, the same cheeks reddened to almost cherry red.

"Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave? What could you say make me ever consider not leaving you?"

Omuk watched her hug herself more tightly before clenching his eyes tightly. He fought the urge to allow any sad emotion override him. That would be for later, right now, he needed to show Mayuka just how much he truly cared for her. Clenching his tied hands behind his back, he answered as firm as can be,

"I will admit that in the beginning…that's all it was to me. A game of manipulation." He winced as her sobs began to grow louder. "Everything felt so easy in the beginning. Plotting the right moves and calculating the right time to make them. I always made sure to find out your favorite places to visit, I made sure to find out your regular and even daily visits. I planned out your schedule in order to find a way to make myself a part of your life. At first, it was easy to just deceive you. To me, I considered you a puppet – a civilian that was unfortunately on the wrong side of my enemy – a puppet that would help me in gaining my goal…my family's goal."

Mayuka whirled around to face him, her eyes wide with fear and utter sorrow,

"Shut up." she whispered sofyly, yet deadly.

He ignored her.

"It felt like taking candy from a baby – it was that easy. I had never felt so astonished in the fact that I was able to get you to go on a date with me within two weeks."

"Stop it." Her voice grew a notch louder.

He ignored her.

"Everything was going perfectly. The plan was going perfectly. I gained the trust of Souta and Jii-san and ultimately, I knew it would gain the person's trust I needed the most to get as close as I needed to…yours."

"_Be quiet_." Mayuka warned, her arms leaving her torso to clench into fists at her sides. Her whole body shook with emotion. The distraught woman felt ready to collapse.

He ignored her.

"Everything was within my grasp. I had all the cards within my hand. Finally, I would get and restore my family's honor after years of servitude…"

"I'm warning you, Omuk, so help me…!"

"…except for one tiny and insignificant detail that mattered the most, the detail I failed to comprehend…I fell in love."

…

…

…

Mayuka's eyes watered,

"W…What?"

Her fists slowly unclenched.

Omuk stared at her, his whole appearance looked worn and dreary,

"Why do you think I would ask you to marry me when I all I really needed was your trust? Why would I ask a question of commitment when I didn't really need to? The truth, Mayuka, is that I truly…unexpectedly…and admittedly unwillingly at first…fell in love with you. I didn't even realize it until I found myself looking at engagement rings. After the first two weeks of official dating with each other, I began to think of…trifle things. Like how your eyes seem to light up at something simple like children laughing or Souta yelling in excitement, telling you about his day, and how you would seem to get excited about seeing Kagome. I began to notice how you seem to like to read romance-humor novels and that you love to watch American videos. I found myself eagerly finding out what was your favorite color, animal, music, poem, or hobby. I wanted to learn everything about you."

Mayuka swallowed the large lump in her throat. A foot awkwardly and uncertainly stepped forward.

"Omuk…"

"I realized that whenever I find out that we have a date or a planned outing, even if it was just a family lunch at the shrine, I found myself growing excited at the prospect of seeing you. Whenever you give me a hug, I feel comforted and safe – as if I was home. Whenever you kiss my cheek, I felt like skipping throughout the day instead of walking or running. Whenever we kissed…I felt at utter peace. Everything that I've come to learn about you I cherished."

Mayuka bit her lip, her eyes frantically searching his own,

"I…I-I…"

"Believe me, please oh kami, believe me when I tried to warn you of the plan the moment Chiihiro called me. Believe me that when I fought those thugs, I had every intention of trying to redeem myself. Believe me when I tried my very best to protect the family I had once hated, but had come to respect. Believe me when I asked you to marry me that I meant it. Onegai, believe me when I say that I want to work things out. Even if they don't…at least believe in me enough to know that I am sorry."

When Mayuka didn't say anything, Omuk feared for the worst…until she burst into more, loud tears before running to him. He cursed the bondages once again when he couldn't wrap his arms around her. Mayuka didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her arms underneath his own, as to hug him closer. She fell on her knees in between his legs. The moment their chests touched, Mayuka buried her crying face into his shoulder. She shuddered in happiness when he tried as best as he could to reciprocate the hug. He dropped his head over her shoulder, burying his face into her hair, taking in her sweet aroma.

"D-don't ever…l-leave me." Her voice cracked.

Omuk answered by rubbing his face fiercely into her neck,

"Never." He vowed. "I promise, I'll never leave you."

-

The five adults stood behind the railing of the second floor, staring down at the free spectacle before them. Each had a smile on their face.

However…

Kagura turned to InuYasha and pinned him down with a heated glare. His ears pinned down to his head in anxiety.

"Why don't you ever give a heart-warming speech to me whenever we fight?"

InuYasha scoffed as he directed her away from the railing and towards Kagome's bedroom,

"Feh, with how many fights we have, I'd run out of words after the first week."

The bickering couple's voices disappeared behind her door. Yawning, Rin gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before whispering a goodnight. She walked to Souta's room. After the click of the door resounded in the almost empty hall, Jii-san patted Kagome's hand before going to his bedroom.

Kagome had never allowed her eyes to leave the reconciling couple. Her eyes grew sad the longer she stared. Her hands tightened around the railing.

_Sesshomaru…do you think we could do that? Do you think…we would be able to work things out?_

* * *

Woo boy, finally got it out. Sorry if it seemed rush at a few spots, but I didn't know what to write so I did the best I could. SORRY for the ones that wanted to know about Shippo and Sesshomaru! I tried to write the Siege (Part 1) chapter, but I'm still not ready for that chapter, BUT VERY SOON! PROMISE!

Reason for delay? Well, schoolwork for one, but my stupid MSN account got all jammed up. I had NO reviews or e-mail in my Mail folder. If someone were to e-mail me something, I wouldn't be able to get it. So when I saw that I had no e-mail, I almost cried, wondering what I did wrong.

So painful…anyway, ja ne!

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – Thanks again to all of you reviewers, I enjoyed them immensely! Oh, for the ones wanting to know what will be happening to Sesshomaru as far as going as "punishment"? Yes, I've figured it all out – don't worry! ;D


	22. Trouble Brewing

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

But I DO own Asahi, Chiihiro (unfortunately), Omuk Rioshi, Mio Hiosha, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children.

-  
-  
-

* * *

Chapter 21: Trouble Brewing

* * *

-  
-  
-

Days seemed to drag out longer than they should.

This, Sesshomaru had come up with after a full two and a half weeks of not going to work. Usually he was never away from work – to be blunt and to the point – he never missed a day of work in his life as the "young, human billionaire". But the thing was, was that he couldn't just leave Asahi alone in the mansion. Before the incident ever occurred, he could easily leave that mansion as he pleased as long as one of the older siblings or Kagome was there and vice versa.

But neither of them was here.

He trusted Jaken with his life as well as his family's (not that he would ever say that aloud), but the fact that there were only servants around the household was enough to put his foot down. He couldn't leave the mansion with Asahi's life bargained on loyal servants. He was still trying to get over the fact that there was an intruder within the mansion a little over a year ago even with Kagome AND himself inside the house. It was disconcerting.

Sesshomaru never got the title of being the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands for nothing – pure heritage and heir born right wasn't enough, even within those kinds of days. No…the reason he became Taiyoukai at the tender age of three hundred was because he had the sharp, witty mind and military tactician along with the blood-inheritance of unlimited power. He wasn't a fool, or naïve. In precisely 389 days, there was an intrusion within his house. And under his very nose – it infuriated him. When he was in his study at the time, his nose had caught the scent of a human that wasn't within his employ and his ears had picked up the light struggle down the corridor.

But even when he inspected his floor as well as the one below for any signs of a struggle, he found none. It wasn't until he came upon one of his servants stuffed in a broom closet, gagged and bounded with the impression of wondering what the hell they were doing in here, he realized he was too late.

The only evidence he found of the intruder was the bloody butcher knife within the sink inside the kitchen. When having smelt the blood of his mate's on it, he had ran a rampage throughout the mansion to find her, turning every thing upside down in a blind fury. When finding her reprimanding Jaken for losing Asahi, he had given a body check without a word. She was shocked before asking what he was doing. He was a little irked when she laughed and said that she had accidentally cut her palm on it. She even showed her palm to him, as if to softly chide him.

"_**Why didn't you get one of the servants to clean the knife than?"**_

He remembered her expression: shocked and curious.

_**"What are you talking about? I asked Fuu to clean the mess up and she told me she would."**_

It couldn't have been right; with that one statement, he knew he was right. Somebody had successfully invaded the mansion, stowed away a servant, and had impersonated that same servant. Because of his foolish actions, Kagome, Asahi, or anyone working under him could have been gravely injured or worse – killed.

From then on, Sesshomaru always made sure that one of the siblings or Kagome or him were at the mansion at all times. Kagome had been shocked by this, but not really hostile about the idea. But ever since their second youngest, Ouka, had graduated from high school and had gotten a scholarship to go abroad in Germany, Sesshomaru was from now on forced to have faith and trust within the servants.

It didn't exactly comfort him. If an intruder was able to get through his senses while he was here, a squadron could easily slip in without him or Kagome there.

It was strange, really. Ever since Kagome had hidden away in her safe, little sanctuary within her mother's household, Sesshomaru had barricaded himself within the mansion. The only reason he didn't go to work was the fact that if Kagome knew he went to work, she could easily leave the comfort of her mother and go to the mansion to pick up anything that she had accidentally left behind. He would miss boundless opportunities to speak to her and he couldn't allow that to happen. But with the third week ending within a few days, he was beginning to think that Kagome had successfully and unintentionally bounded him to the mansion for a reason.

And he already knew what it was…Asahi.

Even when in distraught and heartache, his mate still accomplished to be a minx in every meaning of the word. She obviously meant for him to spend time with her…to be reacquainted with their daughter.

Sesshomaru bemusedly tapped his refined fingertips against the pristine desktop of his dark oak work-study. The sharp taps echoed throughout the large library. Today was Saturday. The realization of the date was enough to make him want to give into the urge to groan in distress – a very uncharacteristic urge that had been tugging at him for quite some time. He hated the weekdays enough without Kagome's help. He didn't know how to communicate with his daughter anymore – a fact that inwardly disturbed him deeply – so he didn't know how to approach and talk to his own pup when she came home from school. She'd appear happy and joyful, the same Asahi he knew, when she was exiting the school with her little friends, but the moment she saw him – a mask of indifference would slip over her usually overemotional face. It was so surprising that he realized that he was being given the cold shoulder for the first time from his own morning star.

Kagome gave it to him on certain occasions, like being too cold to InuYasha or being a little insensitive about his sons' choice in mates, etc…but NEVER Asahi…

_She's learned it from her mother._

No matter how many times he glanced at her, knowing that she saw him do so, or made the tiny little gestures she knew that meant that he was sorry, she just didn't seem to notice him. Even allowing her to ride in the passenger seat of his precious Ferrari wasn't able to brighten her day…and she had always been asking him if she could.

Damn it; what was he supposed to do?

_Ask Jaken…_A voice within his head whispered. His golden eyes narrowed into slits as his tapping fingers began to make dents within the desk. His youkai strength was automatic, running with his emotions as revulsion and stubbornness persisted.

_You're craving mad. This Sesshomaru shall do no such thing._

_What could it hurt?_

Sesshomaru almost let out an amused snort.

_For one, this Sesshomaru never needs help. Two, a Taiyoukai never goes to a servant for advice, it is belittling. And three, even Jaken has been given me the cold shoulder – not as bad as Asahi's, but still – he would not help me._

_You don't give him enough credit._ The voice within his head whispered gently into his ear. If there were one word that Sesshomaru could describe his conscious (one he found out that he had a few centuries ago), it would be snake. He could clearly imagine it floating within the air around his head, sleek and sly as it eyed him – it's forked tongue spewing off lies and manipulations. It was as if he could feel it slithering up his torso and gently wrapping around his shoulders until its head was beside his ear, cooing disturbingly.

His lips twitched into a scowl.

_If I didn't know better, I would think that your pride is holding you back from asking._

_How perceptive of you._

_Now, now…don't get your tail into a knot. I'm just saying…it just seems that you have started to draw back into your old ways, hm? Or should I say the family tradition?_

_This Sesshomaru does not understand._

_Hmph, and here I thought that we were actually smart._

Sesshomaru growled.

_Ha, riled the beast up haven't I? Hmph, I'm shaking within your head._

_Hmph._

_Since you have nothing to say, I guess I will have to divulge to you. Well, first off, you disregarded your mate._

_I did no such thing._

_Yeah and that's why she's run away from us._

A growl escaped his lips before Sesshomaru shut the voice out of his head. Smoothly getting out of his chair, Sesshomaru prowled through the long, winding corridors and aisles of books within the large, spacious library. If there was one place that he truly held in high regard, it would be the library – just above nature. His first instincts as an inuyoukai was the inner call of nature, of the natural environment – and even though he thrived and tried to prevent as much Earthly destruction as possible, there was just something about the library that made him feel more at home. He had the largest garden within Tokyo, the garden and landscape stretched outside of Tokyo for miles. He could wander as much as he wanted, but even though the roses and plants that littered the place were pleasing to the nose, it couldn't replace the natural vegetation of the feudal ages.

But the library…that was something else. When he was a pup, he grew up amongst books; to him they were all his friends, his mentors, and father – the father he never really had. Whenever he felt lonely, sad, bored, or ridiculed and his mother was not there to soothe the pain, he salvaged and submerged himself amongst the books. Whenever he had been picked on by older, visiting youkai children (sons and daughters of other royal lineage), he would barricade himself within the study room. He would grab his favorite books or his reading assignment and settle down in the darkest corner of the room in his favorite chair.

But that was before he learned that just a drop of his poison within their blood could work so well in shutting them up instead of hiding within the library. He got a few harsh lectures from his father, but Sesshomaru could always see light humor that lingered within his eyes – it had hit him that for once, he might have pleased his father in some way or another.

So the solution to his problems was to retaliate with movements? To harm others?

It seemed so simple until he saw the disappointment in his dear mother's eyes. The sadness within them was so overwhelming that he abandoned his notion of using his poison against relatives and visiting alliances.

In response, he regained himself in his mother's eyes while in the process, lost some in his father's.

Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to close as he trailed a hand over the leather and cloth-covered bindings of the books. The thrum of the ridges against his fingertips was calming for some reason. He took in the soothing scent of different types of papers that littered the place. Ancient old parchments to spanking new novels mixed within each other. The books' scent was pleasant against his keen smell.

Now that he thought back on it, his father wasn't usually harsh…just hard to please on a daily basis. He knew his father was proud to have a stoic son, a model inuyoukai son that rarely showed emotions in front of an audience. The only thing he couldn't get passed was the way he fended off the bullying youkai – both of his parents had different views on how to get rid of them. His mother said was to calmly ask them to leave him alone and if nothing worked, ignore them until they go away. His father preferred a more direct approach of getting rid of the problem – use force and bodily harm. His mother protruded an aura of peace and negotiation; his father's persona exclaimed "alpha" and to show whose boss.

Thanks to his books, he came to a solution that fitted both of his parents' criteria. He would be polite and courteous, yet cold and unfeeling until his personal boundaries were crossed. He would do what his father approved of, "show whose boss" by humiliating the perpetrator with cold, calculated words and a strong left hook. He would appease his mother by turning down challenges of young, cocky pup-turned males by being coldly polite. It was his ultimate shield.

Being here amongst the books was like being back with his mother – his only confident until Kagome came around.

He murmured to himself, his eyebrows furrowing in agitation,

"What should I do?"

_You can always ask me, you know._

_Go away._

_What; you're asking for advice and yet you're unwilling to listen to yourself? _

_I barely use you; what you have to offer is sub sequential._

_Come on, just ask Jaken._

_Iie. _

_Overgrown pup. Jaken is your retainer just as Myoga is a retainer for InuYasha – _

_Do not remind me._

_- it's his JOB to supervise you and to guide you into the right direction._

_I have never needed his help – _

_Yeah, and that's why we can't even approach our own pup without being given the silent treatment._

_He's never helped me in any way before. He's been useless, even if loyal and faithful._

_Yeah, but that's because you don't give him a chance to prove himself. Hasn't he shown that he could be trusted with "issues" like these?_

_Explain._

_He has baby-sat every one of our children, even Shippo and Rin – he probably knows Asahi and all of our children more than we do._

_Nonsense._

_Pft, yeah right. With how much we go to work, we basically miss a third of our pups' lives into adulthood. I mean, whenever one of our pups find a mate, we always find something wrong about them – male or female._

_Because it is true. That female ningen that Sesshou is mated to talks too much._

_Besides the fact that we have learned that whenever we show hostility towards future family, Kagome gives us the cold shoulder._

_But she always forgave me._

_Because she wasn't as upset is Asahi is right now. By her point of view, we basically ran her mother out of the mansion – she's probably convinced that Kagome has abandoned her because of us. Well, actually, because of you._

_Nani? How is it my fault? I have come to terms that I have been seeing another female and that I have been neglecting my family. This Sesshomaru has made a mistake. What more can I be held responsible for?_

_The fact is, is that you didn't go to Kagome right away when you noticed what you were doing. A faithful and loyal mate would have confided to their immediately on what's troubling them._

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he lost an argument to his own conscience. How shameful…but it was right in many aspects.

When reaching a tall, five-foot wide window, Sesshomaru clasped his hands to his back. He peered down at the koi pond where his little morning star began to laugh at a soaking Jaken – the retainer had apparently fallen into the pond when in a ploy to capture the inuyoukai princess and stow her back into the mansion and out of the cold. The green toad was shivering from head to foot as his face took on an interesting shade of purple. His mouth began moving up and down rapidly, showing that he was in the process of loudly scolding her.

Sesshomaru watched curiously at this tactic…this technique.

_How interesting._

He watched his sharp, eagle eyes as Asahi's gleeful, laughing face slowly turned into an ashamed and fallen look the longer that Jaken yelled. He watched in surprise and amazement as Asahi trotted over to the sopping wet Jaken, took his hand, and dragged him into the house with a pointed look on her face. Jaken's face proclaimed amusement and surprise – apparently this didn't happen often.

_How did he do that? _

Even though Sesshomaru has been a father for about five hundred years, he still didn't know how to approach his children – further more on how to punish them in an according way. He always learned from his father that a nice, hard training session after an incident from the night before (basically in which he's beaten to a pulp) was the approved punishment. And with him not having a sister of any kind, he didn't know how to properly address his daughters.

Strange how he finally noticed this.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, Sesshomaru realized that he always had Kagome take care of their daughters while he took care of the sons' punishment.

He had always found it as a solution to his problem – it only made it worse in the end. He never thought that Kagome wouldn't be around to help solve one of their daughters' problems. He never thought that he would be the one to confront it. And he definitely never thought that he would be the problem.

He never really thought that he would have to learn how to gently scold.

_See? It appears that Jaken knows how to handle Asahi._

_So he should be able to clean this mess between us._

_Ooooh, no. Don't you think that Jaken has already tried to make amendments to Asahi? Even with his persuasion she was unable to forgive us. No, it has to be US – well, actually YOU – to fix this. She's not taking this lightly._

Sesshomaru scowled.

_I never noticed._

_Don't get sassy with me; I'm only pointing facts out here. It's the only thing you'll listen to since you won't take advice._

_Leave me alone._

_And if I say no?_

_I'll do what I did in the past, I'll bury you into my subconscious._

_You just don't want to admit that I'm right…again! You know that the logical solution is to go to Jaken – you're just too prideful to ask!_

_GO AWAY!_

_Fine._

Sesshomaru angrily stormed out of the library, slamming the large doors behind him with a satisfying echo that thrummed throughout the expansive mansion. His slipper-clad feet made soft sounds against the marble flooring. As he walked passed a corner, he began to relive the moment he just saw a few minutes ago. It seemed as if JAKEN, of all people, was her father. He handled her accordingly – he may refer to her as his superior, but he always managed to overlook that by his actions and how he punished her. He never raised a hand to strike her (he would be castrated if he did) and he certainly didn't ridicule her (outside of being playful that is) – he instead punished her like a newborn kitten. She didn't know what she was doing, she reacted on impulse, and had to be carefully and repeatedly guided along the way for her to understand what was right from wrong.

And he hated kittens – they were so fragile.

When reaching the grand staircase, he distantly heard the sound of shuffling bodies and the light scent of burning wood and fumes within the extravagant living room.

"Is Jaken-sama feeling better? Asahi didn't mean to push Jaken-sama into the pond. Gomen nasai."

"It's all right, Asahi. But remember: it's never right to push someone, no matter how fun it may seem. Hasn't your mother told you that even though it's meant to be playful, it can hurt someone?"

"Hai. Asahi has forgotten."

Jaken gave an exasperated sigh, but didn't compliment any further as the fire spread warmth throughout the room, basking the occupants in orange glow.

"Jaken-sama?'

"Hai?"

"When will Mommy be back?"

Sesshomaru, who had been quietly walking against the outer wall of the living room, stopped rigid at the question. His body was tense as he noticed the change of heart rate within his retainer. Jaken's small body screamed tension,

"I…I don't know, Asahi. I don't know…"

Sesshomaru eased himself against the wall; his ears pricking as he slowly glanced into the room. His pale face was bathed in the glorious light of the fireplace, causing his ember eyes to twinkle as he narrowed down to the two occupants that were sitting on the sofa together. His heart unusually clenched when Asahi's voice became cracked and fragile, meek and timid. Her golden eyes were expressive as fat tears began to build up,

"Did…did Mommy leave because of Asahi?"

Jaken's voice was sharp and offended as if Asahi had directly insulted him instead,

"_Of course not! Don't ever think that!_"

Sesshomaru suppressed an enraged growl when Asahi clutched a pillow to her chest. Her nose sniffled a few times. Jaken's large tennis ball eyes softened from the radiant glare that was once there. He continued on gently, even with his voice old and croaking,

"Asahi, don't ever think that. Your mother is one of the most caring people I know. She loves you deeply – nothing will ever change that, all right?"

Asahi nodded slowly as Sesshomaru once again examined the scene before him. Jaken was doing it again. He was reprimanding her without giving a single blow or a degrading comment.

"Then…then why did s-she leave?"

"She has her reasons – very important ones." Jaken said stiffly before continuing, "And she didn't exactly 'leave', Asahi. She just went…for a break, so to speak. She will be back when she's ready."

There was a moment of silence between them as Asahi digested this information. As Sesshomaru made way to expose himself to them, Asahi asked quietly, which made it even more heart breaking,

"Did Mommy take a break because of Daddy?"

It took every ounce of control that he had not to punch his fist through the wall. His eyes grew tints of pink as his youkai raged to go and hold their daughter, to help soothe her pain and to help her understand what was going on.

"I have no obligation to tell you, Asahi. I'm afraid that if you want to know the truth, you will have to ask your father about it. I will not give out any information that isn't mine to be told."

Jaken's voice was firm and final – signaling that "that was that and so be it".

Sesshomaru's fists clenched tightly, causing blood to slowly and gradually seep in between his fingers and to his white-clenched knuckles.

"But…w-what if Asahi doesn't want to talk to Daddy? Onegai, could Jaken-sama tell me?"

"No, Asahi, I won't. Sometimes you have to do things you never want to do…and that's forgiving and forgetting another's faults. If you want the truth, you'll have to speak with your father."

A sob echoed in the room before a streak of black and silver appeared through the archway. Asahi ran passed Sesshomaru, unseeing to him as tears were coursing down her face. Sesshomaru bit his lip with the first amount of uncertainty that he had ever possessed. His youkai urged for him to go comfort their daughter and tell her the truth – but he decided against it. He didn't know how to do those things yet. He knew how to give hugs and kisses (and amongst other things when it came to Kagome), but he didn't know how to handle a six-year-old. He'd probably make things worse.

So instead, he walked into the living room to find Jaken leaning forward with his head in his hands; his head was shaking. Masking his indecisiveness and insecurity, Sesshomaru stood before his retainer, the usual cold indifference haunted his eyes. His voice pierced through the silence and caused Jaken to jump startled in his place,

"Jaken."

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken squawked high pitch, his hand grabbing the place where his heart was. "You…you startled me, my lord."

"How unsurprising." Sesshomaru quipped with a gleam of boredom in his eyes.

"Hai, sir. Forgive this Jaken for being occupied to your presence. I did not mean to be disrespectful."

Sesshomaru gave a stiff nod to his apology and didn't say anything else. An awkward and tension-filled silence stretched on for ions between them. For once, Jaken wasn't running his mouth on for miles a second (where as Sesshomaru would tell him to kindly shut up and a comfortable silence would ensue). Both didn't know what to say to the other. Sesshomaru was currently wondering how to approach the sensitive subject of being taught the technique of fatherhood. Jaken was wondering what he could possibly say to his master without being rude. He knew that he had been avoiding Sesshomaru from the moment of his staying here, but that was because he didn't really know him anymore…which was really ironic. He had been his retainer ever since the moment of his birth – he had been his master's company for a solid 900 years. He thought he knew the Taiyoukai the best – this incident with another woman had messed up his ideal picture of his lord.

He didn't know what Sesshomaru could want with him.

_Just do it: ask him!_

_But how, how do I approach this?_

_It's not that difficult._

_Yes, it is._

_No, you're just making it harder than it really is. Here's your chance; Jaken is right here before you and the servants have a day-off. There's no one around you to hear you: ask him._

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened in irritation, causing the green toad to flinch, eyeing his clenching fists worriedly. Jaken gulped uncomfortably. He knew that his master knew that he was too old to suffer bodily punishment anymore, but his master tended to forget things when angered. But Jaken had to inwardly wonder why he was so distraught.

"Milord - ?"

"How did you do it?"

Jaken felt as if a two-year-old had flicked his forhead, causing him to go into shock, wondering if it really happened,

"Huh?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Oh yes, he thought snidely to himself, this was a brilliant idea.

"How. Did. You. Do. It?"

Jaken blinked a few times at him, "Do what?"

Jaken recoiled from the evil aura that radiated from the Taiyoukai before him.

_Patience…_His conscience whispered. Clenching his fist for a few moments, Sesshomaru willed his annoyance to go away. When he did look at Jaken again, Jaken relaxed when seeing the cool rationality that he was famous for reflecting from his eyes. However, when Sesshomaru crouched down to his eye level, his face merely a foot away, made him scared to death once again.

"Relax, Jaken, I'm not going to eat you." Sesshomaru wondered idly why that only scared his retainer even more so. He narrowed his eyes as Jaken continued to shift underneath his gaze,

"Stop fidgeting."

Jaken stopped at once, even if the worry in his eyes didn't leave him.

"Now, how did you do it?"

"I beg your pardon, sir, but I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Just a few moments ago, I saw that you were retreating from the koi pond. Asahi was laughing at your misfortune (_good girl_) when you began to yell at her."

Jaken paled considerably, looking like a faded lime.

"Asumimasen, Sesshomaru-sama –" He stopped when Sesshomaru lifted a hand to stop him from talking.

"Although I am crossed at your yelling at her, I am more interested in the aftermath. I will not hide behind the fact that I did indeed eavesdrop on your conversation." Sesshomaru inwardly smirked as the pale toad paled even more so. "I am more interested in how you handled the manner."

Jaken unconsciously shifted in his seat, his uncomfortably wet clothes made him itchy.

"You mean the discussion…?"

"No," Sesshomaru said softly, "Asahi is what I'm interested in. I want to know how you were able to handle her."

Jaken sat there, stunned. He stared at Sesshomaru in a state of shock so deep that he didn't even see the light irritation and impatience that gleamed in his master's eyes. It was the fact that his master actually asked him for _advice_ was what shocked him. He may have been his retainer his whole life, but there were only eight instances in which he asked for his advice and guidance…and that was when he was a pup. Ever since the death of Lady Sakuya, he never asked for help. He never took in a lending hand – in fact, he rather snapped at it. He never acknowledged anyone until it was necessary or when a servant had a message for him from his father. Sesshomaru had redrawn into himself after his mother's death. He had always been bent on doing things his way and done only by himself. Never, since his very young adolescent days, did he ask Jaken for help.

And about his kid of all things.

_Ah well…beggars can't be choosers._ Jaken thought helplessly to himself. After five hundred years of mating and marriage, he would have thought that he would have learned all the areas of being a father; the fact that he couldn't talk to Asahi without help was evidence that he was back to square one. Jaken reached up a hand to rub the bridge of his nose, a headache ready to form.

He could still remember when Lord InuTaisho had ordered him to give 7-year-old Sesshomaru the "bees and the birds" talk. That was a nightmare.

"What do you want to know, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Everything."

_Well, that narrows down a lot._ Jaken couldn't help but think bitterly.

"Okay than, how about we start with striking a conversation?"

As Jaken talked on about the different methods of talking to daughters and females in general, he noticed that surprisingly, Sesshomaru was listening to his every word. The old gami felt foreign emotions that he hadn't felt for a long time course through him. Pride and usefulness. He hadn't felt this way since the war against Sounga. There was a difference when getting praised or noticed between his lord and lady. With Kagome, she would praise you if you offered to help with the chores. Not that it was a bad thing…but with Sesshomaru, he expected more. He expected more out of yourself and your actions. It was hard getting his praise, but when you do get it…it is worth every bit of pain and torture that you had to go through to get it. He rarely gives anyone his attention (other than Kagome and the kids) and when you finally receive it…it's an honor.

So when Sesshomaru left satisfied and his thirst for knowledge quenched, Jaken felt exhilarated as he slumped against the sofa freely. A small smile made its way on his face. Standing up, Jaken grunted against the heavy burden of his still uncomfortably damp clothes. Deciding to change, he made his way across the living room, taking in the comfort of the crackling fire. But as he was half way across the room, just about to pass the large bay window that showed the long garden at the back of the house, he froze.

A dark figure stood there in the wide open plain, hunched on his feet. The silver moonlight splayed over the figure, making the already gruesome figure even more foreboding. Its dark features were outlined; one side of its face was revealed while the other took comfort in the shadows. Its eyes were a pitiless black – you couldn't tell if there was a pupil. Horns outlined its back and the sides of its face. His thin body was covered in form fitting armor of many shifting colors, making him look an ugly gray. He grinned, revealing long pointed teeth – all were covered with dripping saliva.

Heart thumping, Jaken involuntarily blinked in surprise. When he looked at the spot again, the creature was gone.

His frame shaking, Jaken turned away from the window before hurrying away. _Could that really have been a shadow youkai? Couldn't be…I thought they only inhabited the Arctic and the Antarctic?_ Sniffing the area around him when he reached the second floor, Jaken followed Sesshomaru's scent. When it led to Asahi's room, he hesitated before jarring the door open an inch. Glancing into the white, pink, and cherry wood room, the sight before him made him take in a shaky breath.

Sesshomaru, kneeling on the ground, had his hands clamped over Asahi's own small ones. Asahi was sitting on her floral bed spread, her tiny feet just barely hanging over the edge as her father continued to speak to her in low tones. Her tail, for once, was quiet and unresponsive as it laid limply at her side. Her golden eyes were unmoving from her father, even as both of their ears twitched when hearing the door open. It wasn't long until a happy smile brightened on her childish face – the gleeful look returning to her eyes, even as they watered emotionally. Jaken couldn't suppress the triumphant smile as Asahi barreled herself at her father, wrapping her small arms around his neck at the same time as her short legs wrapped around his waist as far as they could go. Sesshomaru hugged her back in return, nuzzling the top of her head.

Unable to bring himself to break up the family moment, Jaken retreated back into the dim lighting of the large hallway. The click of the door shutting, even when soft, echoed loudly around him. Grasping his staff firmly, he made way to his bedroom, this time on the intent to change into drier and better clothes before dinner was to be served.

He would tell Sesshomaru about the demon later.

It was probably the worst thing he could have done.

-

A mirror was thrown against the already scratched wall. The shatter of glass pierced through the deadly silence.

Chiihiro wasn't happy…not happy at all. It wasn't the fact that plan B was a failure. No, she already knew that Kagome, being the great Demoness of the Western Lands and one of the best female fighters in the Feudal times, wouldn't be overthrown by just city-bred youkai. It was a joke to someone as powerful as Kagome and probably even more of an insult to someone like Sesshomaru. No, she could deal with that – they did after all, have one more plan to execute.

No…it was the fact that her older brother, the sweetest brother that she could have ever asked for, the only person that she was blessed to have cared for her during her younger years, had betrayed her, their family, and their cause. That was the biggest stab in the back that she had ever been given, even worse when her friends left her at a moment's notice. Now more than ever, just when things were getting more heated, she never felt so lonely or betrayed.

_How could have I expected anything less?_ An unpleasant sneer made way on her pretty face, despite of the bags underneath her eyes. The insane glint in her orbs had returned with a vengeance. _My life is nothing but backstabbing; my life has been pointless. The only reason I am here is to avenge my ancestors…this is my purpose. If I have to kill the only kin I had loved…than so be it._

Straightening up, Chiihiro turned to the corner of her study where a small, cramped shield was could be seen. The crucifixes that were embedded into the walls and the floor, were all wrapped together with rosaries and holy water – in result they created a pure white barrier that radiated a ghostly texture. The figure within the shield was cramped and shaking. His clothes were torn and bloodied; his limbs were shaking from muscle spasms. His hair was in tangles and in clumps, hanging limply around his pale, food deprived face.

But even within his predicament, Shippo defiantly glared venom through his exhausted jaded orbs.

It only caused Chiihiro to smirk as she walked to the closest desk. Her slender hands picked up a strange, metal gun. At least Shippo thought it was a gun by the structure it gave. His eyes narrowed when seeing her unscrewing the top, showing a long needle protruding from the device.

"Don't worry," she cooed disgustingly, every word coated with sugar. She picked up a see-through capsule from a brief case before injecting it into the empty slot. Shippo eyed the black gas within the capsule wearily, that gas frightened him more than Sesshomaru ever could.

"This won't hurt a bit."

As she walked closer to the shield, Shippo opened his mouth to speak. The voice coming from his mouth wasn't his own – it felt old and unused, croaking,

"Kagome and Sesshomaru will stop you, no matter what you do."

He flinched when she reached through the barrier; the only feeling was the tingling of the holy magic trying to target the small minuscule molecules of demonic blood in her. She grasped the back of his head, specifically the hair so that she could wrench his head backward, leaving his strong neck bare for her eyes. Her eyes were cold and mocking,

"That's very nice to hear, Mr. Taisho. But when the Distress Signal begins, victory is as good as mine."

Before Shippo could say anything, Chiihiro viciously injected the needle into his jugular vein. Pushing the button, she kept the needle into his squirming body until every essence of the gas was gone and into his body. Smirking with malicious satisfaction, Chiihiro watched with disgusting fascination as her own concoction made the youkai before her limp. The tension within his shoulders released. His repeated struggles against his bondages stopped, causing him to slump forward. The muscle spasms stopped. When he lifted his head, his face was the perfect match of a mask. Devoid of all emotion – his eyes were empty and black…his individuality gone.

Feeling giddy at her success, Chiihiro pulled the crucifixes from the walls and the floor, causing the ghostly white glow that filled the room to die out immediately. Flicking on a lamp, she continued to stare at her successful experiment. Cautiously, she inched forward, but not once did Shippo even acknowledge her presence. She untied his bonds and commanded, her voice shaking with excitement,

"Stand up."

Shippo obeyed her silently. The only sounds were the muffled movements against the carpet.

"Now," she purred out, adrenaline coursing through her, "there is a list of preparations that I need you to do…preparations for the final battle…"

-

Kagome tossed and turned on the couch within the living room. With Kagura and InuYasha in her room, she knew that the only place for her was on the floor. Not wanting to sleep on a hard floor, she slept on the living room couch after another check around the house, making sure the wards were in place. But now, she slowly regretted her decision as she shifted uncomfortably against the rough patchwork of the couch.

She gave a low moan, her eyes clenching tightly.

The marks on her back began to protrude…they slowly etched further down her back. They were like shadows as they smoothly, yet agonizingly slowly, made their imprint into her soft skin. The black wave-like curve that embellished her collarbone splinted, and began to make its way down her left arm. It slowly winded down her arm by curving around it like a snake.

Her mating mark flickered red.

Kagome moaned before burying her face into her soft pillow,

"S…Sesshomaru…"

* * *

I am so evil. I am eternally sorry for the long time between updates (midterm tests, hate them).

Merry belated Christmas and have a Happy New Year.

(Lifts her glass) Cheers to 2007.

Thank you reviewers for your kind reviews and compliments. And thank you to one in particular for pointing out a mistake I had made, a very clinical mistake at that. I will perfect that at once. Again, thank you.

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – One or two chapters left before the big fighting scene :D


	23. Piecing Things Together

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own InuYasha (how many times do I have to say this…)! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy! (goes to wallow in self pity)

I DO own Asahi (yeah me!), Chiihiro (unfortunately…), Omuk Rioshi and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children. (ha, so take that!)

**_WARNING (MUST READ!): _**There is MILD NUDITY in this chapter. Nothing to give any younger readers to faint or have a heart attack, mind you. I would just like to point out to others who are a little uncomfortable with foreplay (even if extremely mild also). Just a heads up, readers. Now onto the story…

-  
-  
-

* * *

Chapter 22: Piecing Things Together

* * *

-  
-  
-

Kagome stared in horror at her reflection. Stripped to only her pink, silk bra and her soft baby blue pajama bottoms and slipper-clad feet, Kagome stared, almost transfixed at her image. Her sapphire orbs widened in slow horror as realization began to seep in. She raised a hand, albeit trembling, to touch the cold, glass surface. _What…what is happening to me?_

She stared at the mirror. Her petite upper body that slightly showed the growing signs of starvation was embellished with thick, black markings. The most darkest and prominent of them all was a black, wave-like curve. It started near the edge of her left shoulder before dipping down into her chest and rising once again, just barely brushing against her collarbone. There were light ones branching off of it, trailing down in between her breasts, creating delicate and yet menacing designs before stopping a few inches before her bellybutton. Her eyes trailed slowly to her neck where two thick jagged lines outlined the sides before curving inward and stopping before the dip that met her collarbone once again.

_It…it almost l-looks like an armor…_

It was than that Kagome noticed that the two jagged marks didn't lead from the black wave, but from somewhere else. Hesitantly, she wrapped her hands into her damp, freshly washed hair and pulled it up. It took a few moments to take the large mounds of midnight, light blue streaked hair at the top of her head before she slowly turned around. She licked her dry lips as she looked over her shoulder. The sight made her gasp in surprise.

Her back was completely covered with marks: thick and jagged, soft and delicate, and complicated and simple. It was everything of any nature. Kagome dislodged a hand from the mountain of hair and despite of the long strands that now somewhat covered her back, she brought it tentatively to the spot about her waist. When her fingertips just brushed the marking, she wrenched her hand away on instinct, as if burned. Eyes watering, she looked at the arm that the hand was attached to.

She bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

Her entire arm was encased with a spiraling black mark until it reached the top of her hand.

_These marks…what do they mean? S-Something doesn't feel right about them…why do I feel as if they serve a dark purpose?_

Kagome dislodged her other hand and watched her reflection as a long blanket of pitch-black hair with mixed blue highlights fell over her pointy ears, hiding them. She wrapped her thin arms around herself. _Why do I feel so scared? Everything is happening so fast. Just a few weeks ago, I came here in hopes that I'll be safe and away from Sesshomaru. But instead, I get into a fight with Mama, rescue my family from a planned attack that was organized by Omuk, only to find out that he actually wishes to change his ways. I just learned last night that Omuk and his sister…this Chiihiro girl…are the last living descendants of Naraku. I learned that there has been a conspiracy against the Dog Clan for about five hundred years, ever since the final battle against Naraku. I've learned so much already, and yet Omuk says that there's still more to be heard._

A shaky hand ran through her bangs, Kagome's exhausted eyes stared back at her.

"Nothing can ever be normal in my life, can it?"

"KAGOME!"

She jumped, startled. Snapping her head at the door, she gave a small scowl as Souta began to beat on the door,

"Come ON, KAGOME! You've been in there for nearly an hour! There's other people who need to take a shower too, ya know!"

"Go ahead and BITE me, Souta!"

"I'm not the ones with the canines, stupid!"

Kagome slipped on her button up pajama top. Her glare was murderous as she gathered her shampoo, conditioner, and other bathroom accessories.

"You little snot! You should be grateful that I saved you last night!"

Souta continued to beat against the door nevertheless.

"I don't give a damn!"

"SOUTA HAYAKE HIGURASHI! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Their mother's voice could be heard down the hall.

Kagome smirked down at Souta's embarrassed face the moment she opened the door, shivering when her heated skin met the cool, brisk morning air of the house. Souta grouchily brushed passed her and into the bathroom, slamming it in the process. Her taunting smirk softened into a smile as she gazed at the door; her ears twitched as she heard the squeaks of the faucets to the shower turn.

The pounding of the rushing beads of water against the floor made her turn away, walking to her bedroom. She gave a sigh of the feeling of the plush carpet against her bare feet. She glanced at her occupied bed to smile softly. InuYasha was sleeping in the middle of the bed, his feet just hanging over the edge. Kagura, soundly asleep, was at his side with her head using his chest as a cushion.

A peaceful smile was on each of their face.

Kagome's smile became pained as InuYasha's arm tightened around Kagura's waist, causing her to sigh and bury her face into his neck.

**_Warmth surrounded her…pleasantly so. Kagome released a content-filled sigh as a strong, muscular arm wrapped itself slowly around her thinly clothed waist. The action caused her to smile as her body experienced the familiar sensation of tingles. Feeling giddy, Kagome cuddled closer to the strong figure beside her, the arm tightening all the while._ **

_**Her blue eyes peeked open just a bit, only enough to glimpse at the naked torso of the youkai beside her. The muscle was warm and taunt beneath her touch. When catching the glimpse of silver, almost shimmering white strands of hair, her fingers tugged at it. A smile grew larger on her face as she took in the silky texture. She nuzzled her face into his neck, blushing ever the slightest as his large hands moved up and down her back, occasionally dipping into the inside of her hip…suggestively. **_

_**A giggle escaped her as she peered up at her mate's face through her bangs. Peering right back at her were twin suns – while they could be exceptionally cold and merciless, they were playful and compassionate. She smiled softly at him as he raised a clawed hand to swipe away her bangs, to clearly look at her. Her heart raced a familiar rapid beat as he leaned down to chastely brush his lips against her own.**_

"_**Good morning, Kagome…" His voice was husky, still intoned with sleep.**_

_**"Sesshomaru…"**_

Kagome shook her head before tearing her gaze away from the happily sleeping couple. She quietly opened her closet to only have it give a small creak. Looking over her shoulder, she held in the giggle that begged to escape as she watched InuYasha's dog-ears circle around like a satellite. When sure that he wasn't going to awaken, she pushed the doors to the sides just enough for her to look at her wardrobe. Bending down, she put her bathroom accessories into her travel suitcase before deciding to choose what to wear. On the end, she decided to wear a dark blue sweatshirt and a pair of stonewashed jeans. It would be enough to cover up the markings.

Quickly dressing into her attire, she dropped her pajamas and dirty undergarments into the laundry basket, brushed her hair, and left the room. She gave a second glance at her brother and sister-in-law before quietly shutting the door and leaving them to their peace. She could and would envy them for what they had and she had lost…but she wouldn't burden them.

When she arrived in the messy kitchen, she gave a sigh. Walking back down the hallway, she walked to the cupboard under the stairs to open the utilities closet. Taking a broom, a dustpan, and a vacuum, she walked back to the kitchen to clean it before the others woke.

As she swept up the many shards of glass, ceramic, and dust, Kagome would peer every now and than at the glimpse of the black mark on the top of her hand from the corner of her eye. _What do these marks mean? And just how fast are these things growing? The last time I saw them was at the mansion…and they weren't as bad and there certainly wasn't that much before._ Kagome eventually had to roll up her sleeves as she crouched down to use the dustpan and a smaller brush to sweep the contents into it. She eyed her left arm suspiciously, as if daring the markings that were all ready there to grow more. _What causes it to grow in the first place? I never remember EVER having these marks before…I almost can't even remember when I got them in the first place. When I first saw them, they looked as if they had been there for a while – so that means it grew from a certain point. But where?_

The longer she worked in the kitchen, the more Kagome began to realize that she was rationalizing her markings much more calmer than she thought she would. Seeing that all of the bigger pieces of glass were swept away, she reluctantly (and after whispering a silent apology to the occupants above) plugged in the vacuum and began to suck up any small particles that escaped her eyes. She gave a sigh as she turned off the vacuum cleaner. Leaning against it, she gave a small, content smile at the sparkling clean floor.

_Wow…_She thought amusingly to herself. _Sure has been a while since I cleaned _anything_ up on my own._ She couldn't resist a laugh at herself.

Unknowingly, the black mark that lied upon the back of her hand began to wither away until it reached the beginning of her wrist.

-

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back the small smile on his face as Asahi, as cheerful as ever, began to chat about what has been happening at school for the past few weeks. The whole mansion seemed to lighten, even if a little bit. With Asahi's cheerfulness, the servants seemed to deem it all right to approach him, even if a little uncomfortable. Jaken seemed to relax more around him, at least enough that he was able to look him in the eye and answer his questions without mumbling or stuttering.

Ever since his talk, well…more like confrontation would be a better word, with Asahi, she had opened up to him in ways that he never thought possible. He learned new things, things he already thought he knew but obviously didn't. He learned that her favorite color was green, where as he thought that like every other little girl in the universe, she had preferred pink. He learned that even though she loved the taste of steak, she loved the taste of chicken chow mien even more. He learned that her favorite stuff animal was still her pink bunny (Mrs. Ukki), but she slept with her stuffed dolphin (Mr. Yuu) on more than one occasion. He learned that her favorite animal wasn't a horse or a cat (thank god), but a Siberian husky. He learned that her favorite subject wasn't music or gym (like many of his daughters before her), but surprisingly math.

Now that he was able to learn a lot more about her, he began to realize how little he knew of his other children…even (guiltily) Rin and Shippo. When he first saw Keii as a newborn pup, his first newborn, he always pictured him to have a mate earlier than any of the others. He pictured him as the heir he had always dreamed of in earlier years: obedient, silent, and deadly – never questioning of his judgment and following his orders.

He couldn't believe how wrong he really was. Keii had to have been the spitting image of his mother when in her rebellious (and still rebellious at times) teenage years. With his short, spiky black hair that he had inherited from his mother and the sharp, calculating gold eyes from him, he somehow knew that he was going to hold too much trouble for him. For one, he maintained the childish innocence that had landed him into too many life-endangering problems because of his naivety – and he still possessed it now that he thought back on it. His first (biological) son was unique…and he wasn't going to deny it. Every chance he got he would question his decision when it regarded him and the way he lived. He turned down opportunities of establishing alliances with a marriage proposal to more than qualified mates. All he ever did was train (even though it wasn't really that bad of a hobby), read (again, not too bad), and listening to his mother tell the tales of her adventures when arriving to Sengoku Jidai. When not listening to her stories, he would always beg her to tell him about her family on the other side of the unusable well.

And he spent too much time with the monk. He didn't have to go into detail to entail what that meant.

Even to this day, Keii was unmated and by what he knew at the moment, he wasn't seeing anyone. He had had to be the most charming, yet deceitful youkai he had ever met; and the pride he had to feel at _that_ achievement was to the smug-smirking monk.

Sesshomaru glanced at Asahi, smiling ever the slightest. She was happily stuffing food into her mouth, humming a tune under her breath. Dressed in a light pink jumper and dark blue overalls, her white sock-clad feet swinging in the air, she looked too adorable for words. Instinct took over him as he looked over to his left.

"Kago –" He stopped when his gaze met thin air. He stared reminiscently at the empty chair with an emotionless expression schooling his features. An image appeared in his mind's eye: a beautiful young woman, dressed in casual, yet tasteful clothes as she cheerfully smiled at him, teasing him. Her lush lips moved as if speaking to him. She reached over, his eyes subconsciously moved to where his land lied, and with her translucent hand, patted it comfortingly like she always did. Her long raven, but lightly blue highlighted hair shined in the glancing rays of the sun; her sapphire eyes glistened. She gave a soft smile at him before taking her hand away and in the process caused her to fade away.

_Kagome…_

He looked down at his plate with contemplation. He missed her. Terribly. He never really thought about it until Kagome had shut herself within the safe passage of her mother's shrine.

He didn't feel like eating anymore.

They…they had never been apart for as long as they have been going right now. Never. The only time they were apart was when a problem had risen with one of their grownup pups and he had to go alone on the account that Kagome, seven months within her pregnancy with Ouka (their second to youngest child), couldn't travel. But that had only been for three days – and even then, they made sure to be on the phone. Until now, they were always in constant contact.

Until Chiihiro came…

Not trusting himself to be within public of the servants or his daughter, Sesshomaru excused himself from the table. As he walked up the grand staircase, Sesshomaru ignored Jaken's questions. When reaching the master bedroom, Sesshomaru closed the door. He glanced at the bed.

_"**Sesshomaru, you need to relax."**_

_**Sesshomaru made a scoffing noise as he casually unknotted his tie before languidly slipping it off of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mate sitting in the middle of their bed, wearing a silk nightgown of dark blue, making her sapphire eyes stand out. He resisted a chuckle at her pout and folded arms, looking much like a child that didn't get her lollipop. He deliberately unclothed himself slowly as he changed from his work outfit to his silk boxers and pajama bottoms.**_

"_**This Sesshomaru, woman, does not need to relax."**_

_**He finally said as he sat on his side as he took off his socks. He hissed out when he suddenly felt Kagome's warm body pressed against his bareback. He determinedly stared in front of him at the wall. He tried to ignore the lush curves that were unintentionally (or was it?) seducing him. He could practically feel his youkai scratching like hell to get out and have its wicked way with their mate. When sensing movement, his eyes darted at the slim arms that draped themselves over his shoulders until Kagome herself was draped over his back. Her hands clasped together when they couldn't go any further – they rested against his abdomen. **_

_**Her breath was hot as she placed her chin on his right shoulder, her mouth right beside his ear. He could practically feel her coy smile form on her face. His eyebrow twitched when her hands pressed her palms against his hot skin and began to slowly caress. He involuntarily closed his eyes when she began to whisper,**_

"_**Oh really? Is that so?"**_

"_**Hai." He answered swiftly, even as his chest began to move a little more rapidly as her fingers tried to stretch further beyond, hoping to touch new territory. **_

"_**Hm," she breathed out, somewhat disappointed. She shifted her legs until her thighs were guarding his hips, her legs folded. "Because to me…you seem…" She grinned as she placed a well-aimed kiss on a sensitive area behind his ear, "…a little…oh, I don't know…**tense**…" She grinded her hips into his back.**_

_**His eyes snapped open; they flashed from fervent gold to possessed crimson. Before she knew it, Kagome was pinned against the bed, an aroused mate above her. She shivered when he chuckled darkly, his eyes were flashing, signaling that **both** of them were in control. Her breath got caught into her throat as Sesshomaru leaned downward to nuzzle his face deeply into the junction of her neck. She gasped when a hot tongue licked her mating mark.**_

"_**S-Sesshomaru…"**_

"_**My, my," he purred, "it seems that the tables have turned, my sweet. Now, I wonder…what should I do?"**_

_**Kagome blushed at his heated gaze. **_

**_It wasn't very long when the room was filled with moans and hisses of mutual pleasure._**

Sesshomaru turned his head away from the bed and instead walked passed it until he reached the large, bay window that showed the magnificent garden that stretched for miles. Trees that were almost as tall as the mansion, some as thick as a five yards, and many unique types of trees littered the green. Bushes outlined paths, each shrub holding a different type of fruit. The ponds were of crystal blue water. The large fountain in the center was a masterwork of art. The large marble shot out a big stream of water in the air. It was stunning, the garden.

This was, is, her favorite place to go to when agitated or wanting time alone.

He wondered how she was doing. The last time he saw her, she was in tears and hysterics.

_Trying to get away from me._

He gave a sigh as he uncharacteristically, and understandably hesitantly, placed his hand against the smooth glass of the window before him.

_It's not like I could blame her. After the way I've been acting these past few months…it's understandable that she can't stand any touch I try to land on her…let alone looking at me._ He opened his eyes to stare at his reflection. The face he saw wasn't the one he was regular to: the perfect face of the unbeatable Taiyoukai – powerful, confident, and strong, never faltering. He saw something completely different: confused, angered…hurting. He always prided in himself in knowing what to do in a situation; when he did run into a snag, his calculating mind was able to quickly analyze his situation and find a way not only to save himself, but to defeat the enemy as well. He prided in himself to never falter, to never allow his emotions to play into his judgment. He always prided in himself to know what was important in life…he always knew what was right…

And its all that damn woman, Chiihiro's fault.

He closed his eyes.

He didn't know what it was, but the moment he saw her when she came for the interview, there was just something about her that made him think that he knew her. She walked…familiarly. She looked, talked, and acted…like Kagome.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes – they were once again the way he knew he would always remember them as his own eyes: cold, calculating, and emotionless.

Back than, he couldn't figure out exactly _why_ he saw Kagome every time he saw Chiihiro. They were entirely different, appearance and personality. Kagome's eyes were blue – Chiihiro's were brown. Kagome's skin was pale, even with a healthy (very light tan) brush of youth – Chiihiro's skin was paler, it held an unhealthy glow to it. Kagome's hair was pitch black (in human form) and went straight to her waist, maybe if a little longer – Chiihiro's hair was a dark, chocolate brown that went to the small of her back. Kagome was taller than Chiihiro and slimmer. Chiihiro may be small, but she had a curvaceous body that most women at her age would envy.

As for their personalities…Kagome was an optimist at heart. When things were bad, she would try to make others comfortable and keep telling others that even though things were dark, they would eventually get better. She always manages to point things out that others forget to keep in count, giving others hope where others couldn't. She was always caring and gentle, yet firm. She considered others' feelings and their well being over her own, even if it cost her, her health. She loved to laugh and have fun, but was firm, stubborn, and determined when responsibilities and debts were to be repaid. No one, not even Keii (and sometimes himself), would be able to fight under her decision when she made it. When she was mad, mad beyond belief and beyond (which only happens a few times), no one got in her way.

Chiihiro was completely different. She was always formally polite, never getting too close to others unless she chose to. Now that he thought back on it, he never once, not once, did he see her with any other of the staff members, employees, or friends when he saw her out in public. She was always alone…always. And she never had a smile on her face unless she saw him. And even then, even when she did smile…it never reached her eyes. Why is that? Did she have a rough childhood? But she wasn't the only one – in fact, many other employees that worked under his building had pasts that were worse than hers could ever be. But they all managed to smile with feeling, even laugh with others. She was driven and an overachiever. If there was one thing that she and Kagome had in common, it would be that when they sighted something and wanted it, they would strive to get it.

If he didn't know better, he would suspect that she was a reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo when she was brought back with hatred and revenge, made of nothing but clay, dirt, and bones.

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

It was impossible for him to have fallen for her; he could now see that after a long duration of not seeing her. Many lesser youkai lords had bragged to him that they were able to have a mate yet have concubines when they were not satisfied. It was bullshit and all of them knew it. Mating was a sacred ritual held between two youkai, male and female, who share a deep internal connection. It was one of the reasons why youkai had to go into hiding during the 1700-1800s. Ningen could very easily promise themselves to another through the nuptials of marriage, but they could just as easily break that vow with divorce or plain murder in those days. And while they did it, they bred like rabbits. They multiplied as they cheated with others and backstabbed each other like low lives.

Youkai weren't given that luxury…if some could call it that. Some could easily just pick a youkai female, force themselves on them, and leave them pregnant. Problem with that is, is that youkai pregnancy was hard on the female – no matter what species, youkai, hanyou, or ningen – body. It took great strain; without the support and comfort of a mate or at least family, the mother would be unable to see through to the delivery. Instead of increasing the populations of youkai, it decreased it as females with the unborn pups died. Which left only one way to populate: mating. But it wasn't that easy. Mate was a short term for those who had found their significant other. Mates were like matches within a yin-yang medallion. They looked for the complete opposite of each other, in personality and in appearance. When they feel a deep connection, an internal affection for the other, or what ningen call "love", they would take part in the physical connection and ritual: mating – or the "Soul-Impairment Ritual". When this was complete, when their auras would mix and become one, they would be soul mates. They were bonded forever, even within the afterlife. It was only than that pups or any kind of demonic child could be born and bred. Youkai civilization was still thriving, just not as much.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more so.

He and Kagome were soul mates. They were one in the same – they couldn't be broken apart.

_So how did she DO it?_ Sesshomaru's laid out hand curled into a fist against the window. _How was she able to wedge in between us? How was she able to get my focus? How was she able to enrapture and confuse my youkai? HOW? It couldn't have been on main attraction and skills alone…it had to have been difficult. _

A shadowy figure caught his eye.

_Hm?_

Underneath one of the biggest trees within the garden, was a creature, hunched within the shadows of the long branches. Hundreds of leaves were still intact, considering that it was still October. Realization hit him the moment he saw the way the creature glided into the blades of grass, it seeped into it like a watery gas. It turned the dark green patch a dark, deadly gray.

_A shadow youkai, how very unlikely; last I knew, the shadow youkai inhabited the dark, dreary ice islands of the Arctic and the Antarctic, thanks to the almost year-round darkness that shadows the place. What would a shadow demon being doing here of all places?_

When making sure that the youkai was looking at him, he deliberately walked away and towards the personal bathroom. Walking in, he deftly closed the door and locked it. He stooped to the floor in a crouched position. He closed his eyes and placed one hand faced down on the marble flooring. He had to do this quick. It was Sunday and Asahi always made time to go into the garden…and it wasn't safe for her to go out with Jaken, especially alone.

He pushed his aura into his arm and his eyes. This technique was somewhat like his poison whip when it came to preparation of attack. Before any time he would prepare to use it, he had to pour aura, or chi as ningen spiritualists call it, into the tips of his fingers. It took nano-seconds to do it, but it was his own flawless power nevertheless, especially when he had to continue pouring aura in to keep the whip going longer. This technique, having the same fundamentals for preparation as his poison whip, took extra time and care to pull off.

He kept his eyes closed, even when gathering enough aura behind them. When his aura, a fiery ember, finally touched the bridge of his fingertips and around his entire hand, he pushed it out until it pooled around his hand, five to six inches in radius. It glowed a bright yellow, casting everything in the room into shadows, even his own body. His eyes snapped open to reveal silver eyes. He peered up from the glistening mirror he made. Everywhere he looked, he could see beyond. The items he saw beyond he could see beyond them and so forth – everything was like a schematic for an architect on blue paper. Everything was outlined in white where the negative space, everywhere around and even inside the object (if it is not living) was black. He took in everything: all the servants, the kitchens, the living room, the dining room, the hallway, the patio, the deck, and eventually the garden.

It was difficult to see the living creature when it hid amongst living specimens. The insides of plants were almost identical to the human and youkai body – it carried around like the circulatory system. Where as the circulatory system for a body moved blood, the circulatory system for a plant transported nutrients and minerals. And since the enemy had taken on a gas-like embodiment, he should be looking for many clumps of specks put together, like sand.

Finding the large oak tree it resided behind, Sesshomaru let out a fearsome, predatory smile. His youkai howled within, begging him to kill it slowly.

And he knew the best method.

Focusing on the cloud of specks, he began to slowly push his hand into the glowing circle. While to a human, it may seem as if he was trying to force it through marble, he was trying to pass his hand through the portal he had created. His smirk widened into a taunting grin as a hole, the same size as the one he created, appeared in the middle of the shadow youkai's body. It gave an otherworldly shriek when his hand, he saw, literally pop out of it seconds later. To any other passing person, it would seem as if his hand, and slowly becoming wrist and arm, was coming out of the ground.

When the youkai began to form into its humanoid form, he mercilessly grabbed hold of its formed ankle. His sharp claws punctured through the hard armor, causing it to shriek louder.

"Poison flower…" he whispered deadly.

The creature struggled, he held harder. His face was impassive as the thrill of torture and eventual predatory kill made way into his system. _I haven't killed in so long._ When the creature finally stilled and slumped to the ground in obvious defeat. He watched as the life drained out of him slowly. The poison had done its job – it was dead. He watched as the half transformed body of the shadow demon disappeared in a puff of smoke before being swept away by the wind.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru pulled his hand back into the portal and out at his end. The moment his hand left contact, both portals closed indefinitely. It was as if it wasn't ever really there in the first place. His silver, glowing eyes dimmed until golden-ember took their place. Instead of getting up, he sat there, staring at the floor, lost in his thoughts.

_A shadow demon…here in Tokyo, Japan when it's native homeland is within the icy depths of the North and South Poles. It doesn't make sense at all. Shadow youkai hate winters, seeing as there are less shadows for advantage and more disadvantage when sought by others. However, since it is nearly dark year-round at the poles _**(A/N: I can't remember, is it only the Arctic or the Antarctic that goes dark during winter and most of the summer?)**_, they would seek the safety of the shadows there. No one has come into contact with a shadow youkai since World War Two when helpless youkai on the main lands sought safety at the poles, knowing that ningen technology wasn't advanced enough to spend days, even weeks without having to leave for food, clothes, and medical health problems._

_Something is at work here._ Sesshomaru stood up, his figure tall and proud as the Taiyoukai he was and still is. _I can feel it, not to mention the clues that are being clumsily left behind. I find a woman that looks, acts, and talks like Kagome even though she isn't in any way possible like her, then, all of a sudden I lose interest in her as if I've been reawakened from a dream. Chiihiro had managed to get in between the Soul Impairment Ritual that Kagome and I had taken part in. Then, I find a shadow demon lurking within my territory - a demon that hasn't been seen here nor anywhere else for nearly two hundred years? I smell a conspiracy…_

Getting up, Sesshomaru unlocked the door and left the bathroom. Walking out, Sesshomaru pointedly ignored the bed once again and headed to his sanctuary, the library.

_This needs looking into._

Deep inside, his youkai looked hang-doggedly at the books that Sesshomaru picked to look at. As his logical part of himself began to write down everything he could remember and encounter, he began writing dates of when he first met Chiihiro and even when their mate began to act strangely. He even wrote about the nightmare that they had. Depressed and alone, the youkai threw his head back and let out a powerful roar, allowing it to echo into Sesshomaru's subconscious for several minutes.

-

"HE DID **_WHAT!?_**" Sango's roar shook the large, by-the-coast house. The neighbors who also lived on the gulf peered curiously at the expansive, white house.

Both Kohaku and Miroku grimaced as they dodged another thrown object, which happened to be the remote. Gulping when the electronic device was lodged halfway into the plaster, Miroku turned to Sango in hopes of calming her down. But it seemed as if a bull youkai had taken over his wife as Sango literally almost saw red.

"Now, Sango…dear, darling…"

"DON'T YOU "DEAR, SANGO" ME! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS **_FUCKING_** ASS!"

The two brothers-in-law watched, stupefied as Sango waddled towards the basement where they kept their past weapons locked up. Panicking, Miroku was able to sprint pass the waddling Sango (which wasn't very hard) and slam the door shut just as Sango was able to pry it open an inch. He flattened his whole body against it as Sango desperately tugged onto the doorknob.

"Sango-nee-chan, think about the baby!" Kohaku cried desperately. When he was traveling over here to tell them the news, he had perfectly imagined their reactions: shock, disbelief, horror, anger, rage, sadness, and then worry. What he didn't expect was for his older sister, six months pregnant, to go into a killing rage fit enough for a youkai.

At this, Sango stilled. Both Miroku and Kohaku counted their lucky stars as she released the doorknob, causing Miroku to relax. He raised a hand to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. Sango's eyes went depressed (the pregnancy mood swings were still in effect). Miroku felt like crying himself at the sudden change of moods. He placed his large hands on her slim shoulders,

"Sango…" He said tenderly, apologetically (even if Kohaku was the one to say it).

"I have been thinking about the baby…" She whispered.

"I know, sis. But it's just that, well, it definitely wouldn't be good if you went taijiya this far in your pregnancy." Sango didn't pay any attention to her brother as she fisted her trembling hands into Miroku's shirt. She whispered brokenheartedly,

"Y-You…you know that mothers talk to their b-babies during pregnancy s-so that t-the baby f-feels loved, r-right?"

Miroku quirked an eyebrow, "I think I've read that somewhere, why?"

He yelped when Sango began to shake him, her eyes no longer sad but furious. She was almost foaming at the mouth,

"WELL I'VE TALKED TO THE BABY AND GUESS WHAT?"

She didn't wait for Miroku to respond.

"IT WANTS TO KILL SESSHOMARU TOO!"

Kohaku gave a tired sigh. He hadn't meant for this to happen…Well, he thought to himself, at least Keii and the others will be at the shrine later today, or is tomorrow by Japan's standards? I can't remember…

-

"Kagome, I need to speak to you."

Kagome peered up from her pleasure reading book. For about three hours already she had been curled up comfortably on the easy chair within the living room. With Souta at a friend's house and Rin and Mayuka gone grocery shopping, it was only Omuk and herself within the house. She was quite comfortable too. With the sun's peeking rays filtering into the living room, it gave an aura of peace and tranquility, a sense of home and family that you only found within a house filled with a large, but loving family. Even with the wind raging outside, the sun was up and high in the blue sky, sending warmth into the house.

"Hm?"

She gently closed the thick volume of **Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince** before putting her attention on the older looking man. She watched as he turned the television off before turning towards her. They were facing each other and from what Kagome could read through his body language, he was nervous and…did she read guilt in his eyes? She asked softly, her tone concerned,

"Are you all right, Omuk?"

He let out a breath that he didn't think he was holding. He ran a hand through his hair, nervously. How could he explain that the reason that her and Sesshomaru were apart was because it was one of Chiihiro's earlier plans? And to tell her that his sister was the one that had Sesshomaru enamored? His neck was very much a dark handprint(s) all around. There were red marks and there was swelling (which was the reason why he had a long ice pack around his neck). He didn't think that it could take another beating if Kagome decided to take out her frustration on it.

"No…not really. Kagome, there's something very important that I need to talk to you about, something that I need to tell you alone first, before anyone else finds out, all right? So please, hear me out?"

Kagome cautiously nodded her head. She placed her book on the nearby headstand. She looked at him and folded her hands on her lap,

"All right, I'm listening."

Silence thrummed through the air. Kagome thought that breathing alone could make a sound. Omuk was twiddling his thumbs, obviously trying to find the right words to express himself.

"Take your time, Omuk," Kagome said gently as she shifted into a more comfortable position, "we still have a few hours before Rin and Mama come back; Souta will be gone until dinner."

Omuk nodded as he bowed his head in thought._ What the hell am I supposed to say? "Hey Kagome, you know those troubles that you and Sesshomaru are having? Forget about them! It was all a big conspiracy to kill you guys! How was Chiihiro able to split you guys apart? By making Sesshomaru hallucinate that she was his mate by using a special perfume that she made from your blood! Ain't that just funny?" Oh god, she'd murder me. _Biting his lip, he finally looked Kagome straight in the eye and opened his mouth,

"Kagome, you remember all that I have told you and every one else last night, right?"

"How can I not?" Omuk's lips twitched upward at Kagome's dry response.

"Good; so I've told you how we became the descendants of Naraku and the betrayal that we were placed upon. I've told you of my family and my past, correct?"

"Hai."

"Okay, so yeah…um, now I would like you to be calm all right? What I'm about to say next will probably shock you. Now, promise me you won't bodily harm me."

Kagome rolled her eyes,

"I promise, I promise…"

"All right, um…" He gulped sadly. _I'm sorry Kagome…_"You see, the reason that –"

**_BRING! BRING!_**

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the ringing telephone that was plastered onto the wall. She gave an apologetic smile at Omuk before excusing herself. When Kagome entered the kitchen to answer the phone, Omuk cursed loudly,

"Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen!" He ran a nervous hand through his black hair. He had to wait for several moments before Kagome came back out, a happy smile on her face. When she saw the raised eyebrow from her future father-in-law, she explained,

"Oh, it was just an old high school friend, Himiko Eri. Now, what were we talking about?"

Omuk rubbed his forehead before glancing back up. _All right Rioshi, you can do this._

"I was talking about that there's something very important that _you_ need to know first before anyone else…" Kagome nodded her head,

"Okay, okay; please proceed." Omuk realized that without her knowing, she was acting as the Mistress of the Western Lands as she has been for five hundred years. She sought authority and ordered others around; she didn't mean to be rude or bossy, it was just how she had lived for almost most of her life.

"Okay, um…I'm just going to bluntly say this out in the open: Kagome, the reason that you and Sessho –"

_**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**_

The doorbell rang treacherously as Kagome gave a sigh before getting up,

"Excuse me, Omuk. It's so strange that we keep getting interrupted."

Omuk's mouth was twisted into a deep, severe scowl as Kagome blandly stated that she didn't want to buy anything that they were selling. He felt justified when she closed the door on the spiny men's faces.

"All right; what were you going to tell me?"

"Kagome, I –"

A sharp yet playful knock could be heard through the front door. Kagome gave a frustrated sigh,

"Kami, I swear that I –"

Omuk let out a growl before standing up and shoving his hands on her shoulders to keep her seated. Kagome could have easily overpowered him with a flick of her wrist, but the shock of him even doing this and the fact that the desperate gleam in his eyes seemed almost maddening that she stayed where she was.

"Kagome, please, _listen_ to me. This is very important!"

Her eyes narrowed, not at Omuk but at what he would say next.

"Kagome…the reason that you and Sesshomaru have been drifting apart is because my sister, Chiihiro, had made a special perfume that could easily make her look, act, and talk like you! The reason that you and Sesshomaru are fighting is because THAT was her original plan, for you two to separate and be able to take you guys down! It's…it's her fault that things are this way…I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

The cloth on the armrests of the easy chair melted away as the poison within Kagome's claws leaked out. Omuk hissed in a breath of air at the pungent smell and stepped away. The smell made his stomach nauseas and dizzy.

"Kagome," he whispered hesitantly, keeping a hand over his nose to keep out the smell.

Kagome didn't listen to him as she closed her eyes. Her left hand reached up to grasp the front of her head, clutching her forehead. Her eyes clenched in rage and pain. She could feel it, this time for certain she could feel it. Her back tingled unpleasantly: it was like when a snake would slither up your leg or when someone dropped a worm down the back of your shirt – it left her with the feeling of squirming. She could feel the marks stretch, curve, and grow jagged. Omuk gave a startled noise. If her eyes were open, they would have darkened: he must have seen the mark on her hand grow.

While it was true that Omuk saw that too, he saw a black shadow appear from underneath her long sleeve on her right arm, traveling until it met the backside of her hand. _What on Earth…? What the hell is happening to her?_ Genuine concern filled him as he ransacked his brain for a possible answer. When he did, he paled. _Oh no…_Omuk backpedaled until his knees met the back of the sofa where he plopped down unceremoniously. _Chiihiro…you're willing to put her through THIS…? What have you done? What have _I_ done?_

So lost in his thoughts he was that he didn't notice that Kagome was watching him closely through narrowed eyes, her eyes were darkened, over layered with pain. The horrible, squirming/tingling sensation refused to leave her. The marks traveled further down her back until it reached just above her waist. She felt the heat and scorch as the marks on her neck began to lengthen. She noticed his behavior. With being with Sesshomaru as long as she has, she had learned to look beneath the underneath, looking at features and small things that others wouldn't spare time to look at. He wasn't asking many questions about what was happening to her. He wasn't in a working frenzy or in a panic. His body was melded against the sofa; it was slumped in an almost defeated fashion. His hands, however, clutched the cushion beneath him, showing that he was distressed or shocked. His eyes showed ranging emotions of shock, wonder, horror, and guilt.

Her lips formed into an angry sneer. Her voice shook him out of his thoughts,

"You know what's happening to me." At first, he looked as if ready to object, but when seeing the pointed look within her eyes, he slowly nodded his head.

"You have sixty seconds: explain."

He told her, and the longer he talked…the more she paled. The rage was consumed with fear and fright…it only served for her mark to flicker.

The pieces were finally being put together.

* * *

Wow, a new chapter out all ready! (Pats herself on the back for a good job done) well, I have one day of freedom left before I have to go back to school (makes a disgusted face)! Ah well, I hope you guys had a good Happy New Years Eve! Well, it seems that Sesshomaru and Kagome are finally piecing things together:D Problem is, will they join together before it is too late? Before Chiihiro makes her stand? And what of Shippo? How did he get there in Chiihiro's care in the first place? So many questions…and it seems that Kagome has finally gotten hers answered.

So much tension…

Oh well, see ya next chapter! (lol)

Ja ne!

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – A chapter or two ago, a reviewer asked if they'll ever get to see any of the other children of Kagome and Sesshomaru; well, if you're reading this: yes. You'll meet them ALL. As you can tell (or can't…), you'll definitely be meeting Keii, the rebellious first son of the Western Lands.

P.S.S. - THANK YOU READERS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

Now...I want you to look at me...(whips out her trusty, handy-dandy yo-yo) MUWAHAHAHAHA! I have FINALLY GOT IT! YOU SHALL REVIEW! Yes, review...review...review! See that purple box in the left corner? REVIEW! Muwahahahahaha...


	24. The Kids Come Marching In

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own InuYasha (begins to sob), he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (bows to her almightiness)! Enjoy!

I DO own Asahi, Chiihiro (unfortunately), Omuk Rioshi, Mio, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children!

Here is the long awaited chapter of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children! YIPEE!

-  
-  
-

* * *

Chapter 23: The Kids Come Marching In

* * *

-  
-  
-

Before Kagome or Omuk could say anything else to each other, the knock came once again. It was a little sharper and persistent, but still playful. It echoed through the house. Giving a frustrated sigh, Kagome made way to stand up when Omuk gently pushed her back into the chair.

"Sit, I'll go get it."

Kagome didn't have the heart to fight back as she slumped back into the destroyed easy chair. She placed her face into her hands. Out of the corner of her left eye, Kagome peeked through her spread fingers and winced when seeing the end of the armrests melted away. _Mama is not going to be happy…_

She tiredly closed her eyes, lost in thought as Omuk attempted to make his tussled hair more presentable before answering the door. _Sesshomaru…he didn't…_intentionally_…betray me? Is the potion that Omuk spoke of truly in existence? Is it even possible for something like that? I may know a little bit about youkai origins, but I do know that separating two mates is nearly physically impossible. But somehow…this…Chiihiro was able to do the impossible. How can that be? From what Sesshomaru told me about mating, the moment we successfully mate, our souls literally become one with the other. We share an eternal bond that can't be torn apart. It confuses me, how was an almost human being able to do what youkai were never able to do?_

After a few moments of heavy contemplation, it was like a light bulb was flashed over her head.

_It's physically impossible…but emotionally, it is. The two mate-youkai may have mental bonds to the other, but they are their own person and so forth they have their own insecurities and faults. Just like when I became an inuyoukai – I was still the same me even after the transformation. I loved to eat vegetables and green salads instead of the traditional youkai diet: raw meat and blood. These two are linked somehow. After becoming a youkai, I was the same Kagome as ever – only reformed. After mating with Sesshomaru, I was still the same person I ever was – Kagome. So even though I have an impenetrable bond with Sesshomaru, mentally, I am still the same as ever._

_Somehow, that Chiihiro-girl found this out._

But the question was how did she do it?

_Maybe…maybe she didn't necessarily need to tear us apart, seeing as it is nearly impossible. No, she wouldn't be able to achieve that – in a sense Sesshomaru and I are one in the same. Was it possible that she was able to…was she able to slip in between? In able to do that, she must be very close to Sesshomaru and just recently, Sesshomaru told me that he got a new secretary. So Chiihiro must have been that girl on the phone when I called to see if Sesshomaru remembered Asahi's parent-teacher night._

Her fingertips began to massage her temples as she closed her eyes. Her body slumped against the easy chair, looking more like a rag doll.

_Why is it that my life has to be filled with adventure and risk?_

But Kagome knew that deep down she knew that despite of any future frustration, heartache, and anger – she never regretted her decision. This was the life she was meant to live and she couldn't be any happier…even if she was nearly at her wits end.

It was clear that Chiihiro needed them to split up. From what Omuk told her a little earlier, it was all part of the plan. How ironic that the saying "divide and conquer" worked so well for Chiihiro and not so well for her and Sesshomaru? She and Sesshomaru depended on each other without really knowing it – it kind of shocked her. Physically and fighting-wise, they didn't need to worry about each other unless it was necessary. They both knew that they were more than capable fighters, the elite of the elite. They never had to depend on each other during battle. Emotionally? That was where it went downhill. Despite of the strong bond between them, they still retained their insecurities and faults. Sesshomaru, despite of having a family and a wife/mate, he was still new to many different emotions. He knew lust very well, it was possibly the first emotion that he knew when an adult. He knew content, anger, guilt, shame, happiness, sadness, fury, annoyance, and many basic ones. The one emotion he never experienced however, was confusion amongst two women he cared about.

She, despite of her strong forefront and happy attitude, was shaky with relationships. After her disastrous first love with InuYasha, it was something she never wanted to experience again. All those sad, lonely nights where she would wake up near midnight to find him gone – all those nights waiting for him to return and feeling sorry for herself. She could barely count the many times she would cry her heart out when she would find InuYasha gone. She could barely count the many times when the stirrings of helplessness and jealousy would fly into her heart every time she saw one of Kikyo's soul stealers and the look with InuYasha's eyes. She almost couldn't remember how many times she felt torn: she wanted to follow him and see for herself who he was seeing, even though she all ready knew. If it couldn't get any worse, InuYasha, months later, mated Kagura – the wind witch that was supposedly trying to kill them and take the shards. She had felt as if her heart was snatched out of her ribcage, stabbed, and placed back inside with the knife still in it. It was one of the reasons why she so eagerly and desperately wanted to mate with Sesshomaru, despite of her strong and clear feelings for him.

With him, she knew that she would be loved and cared for, even in his own way. She could care less about all of the riches and royalty that she would now be subjected to. She didn't exactly fall to her knees in joy or despair when finding out that she would turn into an inuyoukai. The fact that Sesshomaru, the deadly ice prince of the Western Lands, loved her was enough to make her want to jump him. The warmth within his eyes, warmth she had never (and was practically sure that no one else had) seen before, the gentle and content smile he gave her every time he saw her, the glint in his sun-gold eyes that lit in amusement at something silly she did, his strong arms wrapped around her body snugly, the way he would nuzzle the place where he would put his mating mark on her, his deep baritone voice that would whisper wickedly into her ear as he aroused her, the silky feel of his lips against her own and her skin that set her ablaze…it was directed all to her. She never felt so happy and overwhelmed when she woke up one morning to find herself the Lady of the Western Lands. The title was fairly nice and had some benefits, but the fact that he wanted her – a miko human turned demoness – was enough to send her into a crying fit.

Somehow that Chiihiro girl knew that her worst fear would be to find out that her five hundred plus years of mating and marriage was nothing more than a dream and a joke. To find that Sesshomaru never loved her; to find that familiar coldness in his eyes as he stared at her; his neglecting attitude towards her; the way he would speak emotionlessly to her instead of tenderly…it was a nightmare she had inwardly feared for centuries. She was afraid that any moment she would find herself waking up in her bed in her old bedroom – seventeen again with a familiar broken heart.

Now that she knew the truth…she wasn't all that upset as she once was before. She was plenty mad and aching to last for a few years, but her sadness was limited again. The only thing that pissed her off was why didn't Sesshomaru come to her when he was feeling these emotions? It was enough to make her want to punch through a wall. Her eyes snapped open, however, when his words echoed into her brain:

_"**Please, koi, allow me to explain my actions and hopefully…you can help explain to me as well."**_

Kagome felt like hitting her forehead with the heel of her palm. So that was what he meant – how stupid was she? He was asking her to explain a new emotion he was feeling and she did nothing but run away.

She ran away.

As her hand fell limply into her lap, Kagome stared at the sofa without really seeing it. Horror ran through her as realization hit home and hard.

She ran away. She ran away from her problems. She ran away from the life she was born to lead. She ran away from a confused mate and husband; even if he was unfaithful, it was still her duty as a wife. She ran away from her duties as the Lady of the Western Lands. She ran away from work – it had to be almost a month since she went to the office. She ran away from her home…she ran away from Jaken, Katsuki, the servants…

She ran away from Asahi…

"What…what have I done?" she whispered silently.

Omuk barely heard her as he opened the threshold just as a strong, tan hand made way to knock once again. Omuk almost gaped in a stupor. The young man before him was almost a god in human form. His aura and power around him was immense and was filled with authority despite of the twinge of playfulness that was hidden underneath. The man was clearly an inuyoukai; at first, Omuk briefly wondered if there was a youkai alive that was naïve enough to stroll to a stranger's door in the open in true form when a light bulb lit in his head. _He looks like Kagome…is this possibly her son?_

The man had to be at least an inch or two taller than him. His body was muscular yet slim, he showed elegance underneath the steel that he could see under hi white button up t-shirt, the top two buttons undone. His long, taunt legs were dressed in a fancy pair of black slacks that stopped at his polished black shoes. The man had what Omuk suspected to be an expensive Rolex watch and a gold I.D. chain on his left wrist – which was still suspended in air as the man stared at him in shock as well. The man's face was roguishly handsome and daring, telling Omuk that he lived an adventurous life. His hair was pitch black with midnight hues that reflected the sun above them. His hair was shaped strangely yet enduringly that it spiked upward like a cockatoo (1). His bangs were heart shaped, showing a perfect indigo colored crescent moon. His eyes were hidden away by black, stylish sunglasses.

His stupor ended immediately when the man spoke a deep, velvet baritone,

"Who the fuck are you?"

_Oh great, another InuYasha…_

His day couldn't get any worse.

-

**Punch.**

A bandaged fist slammed mercilessly against a two hundred pound punching bag. The bag was large and had the texture of five hundred bars of lead. To any other human, their fist would be broken, but as Sesshomaru continued to pound away at the dummy without even an ounce of discomfort, his face portrayed no ounce of stress or pain. Dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a white wife beater, Sesshomaru pelted away as beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and skin. His chest shined brilliantly against the gymnasium's lights above. His ember eyes narrowed as he landed a powerful punch against the tough exterior of the punching bag, causing it to swing off the mantle it was perched on.

**Thunk.**

His left nostril twitched slightly, begging to form into a well-deserved sneer. Sesshomaru watched languidly as the sand began to pour through the long tear and onto the tile floor. Looking at his fist, he flexed his digits before striding over to the patio. Thrusting the doors wide open, Sesshomaru welcomed the brisk coolness that flooded the hot, stuffy room – his long, silver tresses flowed behind him with his fluffy tail.

_"**Come on, Sesshy! Let's go out and play! Onegai?"**_

"Kagome…" He breathed before closing his eyes briefly. His youkai gave a pitiful whine. For the past few days, even after reconciling with their pup, his youkai – and himself for that matter – had been down in the dumps. Whatever appealed to him before did nothing to distract him. For the past few days, he had found himself staying within his room or in his study, just staring at an object without seeing anything at all.

Silently cursing himself, he leaned against the wall and allowed his muscles to relax. His eyes stared into the large garden with his mind millions of miles away. He could see her, in his mind's eye. She was even in his dreams…and nightmares. Wherever he looked, she would be there – just like that morning where she appeared at the table at breakfast. When he was in the library, he would find himself glancing over at the area where the couches and the fireplace resided. He would see her curled on her favorite spot on the dark maroon couch with her favorite book, filled with poetry that she read daily. When he looked again, she wasn't there. When Asahi laughed in her room, playing with her toys, he would occasionally peep inside when he thought he heard Kagome's giggles, only to find Asahi there and no one else.

In his dreams…they were worse.

In the good dreams, she would be lying down in bed, asleep peacefully until her senses woke up. She would look at him drowsily, smile, and beckon him to bed in where he gladly obliged. He always felt content and happy when he slipped in between their silk blankets. The feel of skin on skin contact was addicting. In another pleasant dream, he would be arriving home from work; he barely had time to put his coat up when Kagome would happily call his name before running up to him and surrounding him with a hug. The scent of her perfume and natural aroma left him aching and light headed. Whenever he woke up from a dream like that, he always thought that his nose actually smelled her for real before he realized that his nose was stuffed in Kagome's pillow.

But then…there were the nightmares.

They always included her staring at him in fear and horror, just like that day when she spotted the protruding mark on her shoulders. The time where she slapped his hand away and cried when she was in his embrace. His nightmares often took role of flashbacks from his first nightmare: watching her get drunk, belittle herself, cry herself in distress, howling in anguish and hurt when she woke up alone in bed where he once was.

They broke his steel heart, more than he was willing to admit to anyone.

Sliding down against the wall until his legs were spread out before him, Sesshomaru emotionlessly, with a touch of iciness, glared at the perfect blue sky. He found no need or want to brush away the strands of hair that got in the way of his vision. He all ready knew what he knew and saw.

Just like the clear, perfect sky of today, he knew he loved, only loved, and wanted Kagome.

But there was no way to get to her unless she deemed it worthy. She wouldn't dare think of exiting the shrine, knowing that he wanted to see and talk with her.

Sesshomaru felt himself snarl angrily. It sickened him at how much Kagome feared him and wanted to stay away from him. Each day that passed by made his resolve lessen in just waiting for her to leave the shrine on her own will. By kami, he was this close to storming to the shrine with his Tokijin and blasting it away so he could get to Kagome. He was frustrated in the fact that he couldn't seem to get Kagome alone with him – it was like everyone was out to separate them all of a sudden.

His eyes darkened possessively.

"No one will take what is mine away from me." His voice, mixed with his youkai's, whispered venomously. His eyes slowly went pink when he remembered the part of his nightmare where Kagome met Asahi's teacher, Zuko-sensei. He growled before punching the floor beside him.

The hard tile cracked like a knife cutting through paper.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the entrance of the gym with cold, emotionless eyes. Jaken appeared at the entrance, bursting through the double doors with a panic stricken face. The toad was a pale lime green, an unpleasant sight as he gasped for breath. Leaning against his staff, Jaken sputtered out aghast,

"S-Sesshomaru-sama! Ma…Masters Sessou, Ikkoku, Hayashi, and Fuhen with M-Mistresses Misao, Heisei, Kage, and Atsui a-are here to see you!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the mention of eight of his children. The look on Jaken's face was enough to tell him what he needed to know.

They knew.

Sesshomaru barely had time to stand up before he was forced to dodge a flood of aqua blue disks. Flipping gracefully in the air, Sesshomaru landed on his haunches, crouched in a ready position. Jaken gave a loud squawk of disbelief as his large eyes grew to the size of basketballs. His eyes landed on the disintegrated spot, the same spot where Sesshomaru once was. He watched as his lord stood up languidly, his whole posture screamed annoyance and the need to punish. Sesshomaru's eyes were that of a dark honey ember.

Looking behind him, Jaken peered at the small group of youkai that he had once babysat with great contempt. He felt fear and apprehension fill his form as Misao, the second oldest sibling in the whole pack, stood calmly yet deadly amongst her younger peers.

Misao was the beauty of her mother and father combined. Tall and regal, she was the perfect first daughter. Her form was slim and slender, showing her fitness. Her skin was an ivory white color; it shimmered against the daylight and moonlight, and was soft to the touch. Her features, although coldly angered at the moment, were soft and childlike, having gained Kagome's soft features. Her eyes were sapphire and shined like an open blue flame. Her lips were a deep maroon and were lush. Her silver hair was long: it was braided in a complicated form until it reached the base of her neck where a tight band stopped it, causing the rest of her long silky tresses to billow to her knees. With no bangs, her crescent moon of deep maroon stood out against her pale skin. Her light lavender markings and silver eye shadow complimented her features. Her fluffy white tail was wrapped similar to that of a shawl, wrapping around her elbows before trailing off of her left arm and down to her ankles. She was beautiful and gorgeous. Purple, see-through teardrop earrings swung gently from her pointed ears.

Her siblings' eyes were hard and angered; none felt shock at the intended blow to their father as they stood behind her a good few feet away. When she spoke, her voice was a deep, seductive octave,

"Hello, father." His eyes narrowed irritably,

"Hello, Misao."

Both flexed their claws.

_Oh, dear…_Jaken thought to himself in despair, even as he stood between the father and daughter. The air almost crackled with aura and intensity as gold eyes met sapphire – both staring at each other in a show down.

Anger met anger. Determination met determination. Disgust met annoyance.

"You're going to pay for hurting mother."

At that precise moment, both youkai disappeared in intense speed, appearing as nothing but flashes as they race to the other head on.

Jaken gave a loud yell as he ducked just in time when Misao and Sesshomaru locked claws where his head once was. Trembling, Jaken peered up through his hands to pale further. Sesshomaru and Misao were snarling and growling at the other in their ino language. Whatever that was being said hadn't have been pleasant as their faces grew enraged. Coming to his senses, Jaken scrambled out of the way, half running and half limping as he used his staff to get to the entrance where Sessou, Ikkoku, Hayashi, Fuhen, Atsui, Heisei, and Kage resided. They didn't acknowledge him as they watched their older sister and their father battle it out.

-

"Watch your mouth, Keii." The words came from her mouth before her brain even thought of pronouncing them. Kagome blinked in surprise for a few moments. Her mind clicked two and two together.

"Keii!"

Kagome shot up from her spot on the easy chair and leaped over the couch as her son, none too gently, pushed Omuk aside.

"Mom!"

Keii swiped off his stylish sunglasses; the color of his eyes through Omuk off, enrapturing him until he remembered that he was sitting on the pavement outside of the house. Grumbling underneath his breath, Omuk gently rubbed his aching back, bordering on hindquarters as the cold air whipped at him through his thin clothes.

"Inuyoukai…"

If he knew that he would still get hurt after befriending the family, he would have just said "screw it" and left. But the thought of Mayuka, her tear stained face and sorrow-filled eyes, stopped him. No…he wouldn't do that to Mayuka. He could stand getting bruises from time to time if it meant he could be with her in the open. He gave a slight, crooked smile when he saw Kagome's happy, tearstain face bury deep into her son's shoulder. He began to grin when Keii wrapped his sleek tail around her body, a pure silver tail that he had overseen.

"Here."

A slender pale hand appeared before his line of gaze. Shock was shown clear on his face before he looked up…and proceeded to blush.

The woman before him was exquisite. Her long shapely legs were covered with slim, light gray pants with thin light blue stripes running vertically upwards. The pants looked to be of expensive and comfortable material; they pooled sophisticatedly over her pointed black stiletto heels. Her top consisted of a pure white blouse that were buttoned by three buttons on each of her wrists, the sleeves looked comfortable as the wind made the divine material rub against her thin, but toned arms. A matching light gray vest was wrapped snugly around her torso – the deep "V" open collar of the blouse dipped down into the crevice of her vest. On her collarbone was a necklace made of delicate pearls. The woman's skin was pale and soft looking, almost glimmering underneath the cold sun and didn't show any flush or frigidness against the brisk wind. Her lips were a light pink, reminding him of a sakura blossom. Her markings were a light shade of green and he saw the dark plum eye shadow that accented her sapphire eyes…Kagome's eyes. Her light gray crescent moon could be seen clearly on her forehead since her side bangs were parted in a very lazy heart-shape, very much unlike Keii's sharp one. Her long silver hair traveled to her knees freely. The wind delightfully tugged at it. Her oval shaped earrings on her elfin ears danced merrily against the wind; the sun's cold rays reflected through it, making them look like a feathery white-gray.

Her features were soft…gentle…caring…an angel. Her naturally tilted eyebrows and solemn eyes made her seem hangdog and looked as if she was reminiscing on something important. But when she smiled at him, her somewhat looking depressed state was wiped away by a beaming moon nymph. Her pearly white teeth and fangs glistened at him.

She gestured her hand,

"Don't worry," she giggled, her laughter sounding like silver bells, "I'm not going to bite you, you know. Mama had taught us long ago not to bite a human."

He blushed at being caught staring at her. Clearing his throat gruffly, Omuk gratefully took her hand. Her silken hands were surprisingly strong and she hoisted him up with nothing but a light tug on his hand. He knew he shouldn't be surprised at such strength and elegance, but he couldn't help himself.

The Dog Clan was indeed impressive and surprising.

"Hmm…" He looked at the woman, only a few inches shorter than him, even with her high heels, as she looked at him with a peculiar expression. "We've never met before and I have unfortunately gained some of my older brother's rudeness." Her grip changed to that of a firm shake, surprising him once again as her once friendly posture turned into that of an intimidating business woman, "Konichiwa, watashi wa Tayuu Getsui."

"Um…watashi wa Rioshi Omuk." He looked at her with skeptic eyes, "Tayuu? But…aren't you one of Sesshomaru-sama's children…? Oh…never mind." He added sheepishly when, she winked at him and wiggled her fingers on her left hand. On her ring finger was a golden band with a huge sparkling rock in the middle, proudly glaring at him.

"Demo…" The wheels in his mind turned and his eyes widened, "Isn't Tayuu the last name of that –"

She continued on for him patiently, her eyes smiling and her lips grinning,

"New, young, and inspiring artist that had managed to "shake" the art world with his master pieces as one of the youngest painters in Japanese history? Ha ha…hai, that's the one. While during the day he may be a polite, human artist, at night or from prying eyes he is the devious and obnoxious neko youkai that I had met two hundred years ago."

He chuckled at the irony. An inu and a neko…together as mates, how unbelievable!

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." She languidly chided him before turning her back to him and walking to the house, "But I'm not going to stay in the cold anymore than I have to. And I'm pretty sure that the others are waiting impatiently for us."

Omuk stared at her in confusion. The cold air still whipped around them as she turned to look over his shoulder. Now that she mentioned it…he thought that he had sensed other beings on the property. When he glanced forward, he saw that Getsui, with her fluffy tail wrapped around her body, was opening the door once again. The sounds he heard surprised him. There seemed to be twenty other people's voices in the air as well as Kagome's frantic and yet calming voice.

How in the hell did they get passed him? He would have seen them if they walked around him.

A long tear of a pillow being ripped reached his ears. Mayuka's furious face appeared in his mind's eye. Yelping, he sprinted into the house and slammed the door close,

"HEY! Don't rip that!"

He froze when twelve pairs of eyes, along with Getsui and Kagome's apologetic ones, landed on him.

_Aw, shit._

-

"How did you guys get here?"

Fuhen looked down at the little green booger that reached only to between his knee and his thigh. His deep, stern frown turned into a more characteristic trait of his – one that reminded Jaken uneasily of the times that Fuhen had been with InuYasha during his childhood years. A wide, taunting smirk that had sent many girls' knees knocking against each other spread on his roguishly charming, almost southern looking face. He deftly flicked the toothpick from one corner of his mouth to another – his signature trait.

"What do you think, Jaken? We rode horseback." What a lame excuse.

Jaken scowled angrily at the punk that he hated the most amongst all of the brats in the pack. He had to have been the worst of them all to look after. He was always late to his lessons and never seemed to take things seriously. He flirted with any good-looking girl he saw: youkai, ningen, or hanyou. And he always seemed to get away with it. With a muscular and toned bottom with nicely tanned skin, many girls drooled over him. His short hair that stopped just an inch from his shoulders was pitch black except for the few silver streaks that ran through it. His heart shaped bangs showed a cornflower blue crescent and silver eye shadow dusted over the rare green eyes that only few of the children of Sesshomaru and Kagome got. His markings of lavender stood stark against the color of his skin. The only jewelry he wore was a shell necklace from Aeropostale and a decorative metal cap on the shell of his left elfin ear.

"Fuhen, knock it off."

Both males turned to the female beside them. She was adorably short, only reaching to Fuhen's chest. Although small, her body was quite developed as she wore a tight crimson red polo with a snug pair of black stonewashed jeans that almost covered her gray "Etnies" tennis shoes. A leather jacket that reached just below her petite waist was tied together by a leather strap. Silvery-white hair pooled around her shoulders, a few tendrils caressed the top of her shoulder blades. Her long bangs were parted further to the right of her forehead, causing her long silver bangs to slightly hide her silver crescent. Her light red eye shadow brought out her gold eyes and her light blue markings almost blended with her pale white skin. Her rosy lips were put into a menacing scowl. A medium sized hoop dangled from her earlobes and just like Fuhen, a metal cap with a turquoise gem imbedded into it was on the shell of her left ear. A choker with a crescent pendant hung tightly around her mid throat.

Fuhen's smirk slowly dissipated into that of an uncomfortable grimace. He twirled the toothpick with his tongue.

"Come on, Kage, you know I'm only joking."

"Well, listen now otouto! There's nothing to joke about!"

Fuhen bared his fangs at her – she copied him. A soft, whispery voice floated around them.

"Calm down, you guys. I thought that we all agreed before we came here that Misao-chan would be the one to show our anger towards father?"

Both Kage and Fuhen looked at their older sister. Heisei, being what her name was translated into: calm, serenity, tranquility, was the incarnate of the said virtue: patience. Her long hair that went down to her waist freely was pure black. Her skin was a natural dark tan – her skin contrasted beautifully with her sapphire eyes. Light orange-pink eye shadow dusted the tops of her eyelids and her markings, almost matching her crescent moon, was sleet-gray while her crescent was cobalt-gray. Fuhen grinned at his other older sister,

"Heh, says the girl that is probably a reincarnation of patience in youkai form."

A small smile lit up her face before emotionlessly looking at the battle that raged on before them. Kage sighed and looked at the same direction.

Jaken looked up at the youkai adults before him and gave a disheartened sigh, his grip tightened on his two-headed staff. _Oh, my lord…how are you going to get through this one?_

Sesshomaru gracefully dodged a well-calculated blow with his fist wrapping around Misao's hand. While Misao was still in her striking position, he made a swipe at her ankles with the edge of his heels. Misao elegantly bounced off of the floor with the balls of her feet. Suspended in midair, Misao angrily gave a roundhouse kick at her father's neck, hoping to injure a nerve that connected his neck to his shoulders – the effect would be the numbness of his arm and the inability to move his neck as he was right now. Her sapphire eyes widened when his other hand strongly wrapped itself around her frail looking ankle.

His cold, intimidating eyes of almost uncontrolled ember connected with her solemn, defiant sapphire gems. Understanding of what he was going to do rushed between them.

She gave a sharp cry when Sesshomaru's knee roughly punched a sensitive muscle near the top of her hip. She barely felt her leg tingle as Sesshomaru wildly and quickly spun in a circle. When he released her, her frail body sailed through the air and slammed against the plaster of the wall beside the entrance. None of her brothers or sisters ran to her in fear. They barely blinked an eyelash at the sound of the wall cracking and the small amount of dust that billowed out from the pressured wall.

Falling to a heap on the ground, Misao tenderly touched the probably bruising spot behind her torso. Indifference shadowed her eyes before she stood up, even if she staggered a little on her left leg. The tingling resided, leaving her whole leg numb – she could still use it, but she wouldn't be able to feel it anymore.

Sesshomaru's eyes didn't reveal the pride he felt for his first-born daughter. He never sparred with his daughter, or any other of them. He didn't know how to train a female. The last time he ever took part in her training when she was nothing but a pup was when she had turned eight. He had gone too far in pushing her and had given her a serious injury. Ever since then, he never trusted himself to partake in his daughters' fighting techniques. He oversaw their training through Kagome, allowing her to help mold their fighting into a style they felt that it was their own, but gave her the instructions on what he wanted her to teach them before hand. He never fought one of his daughters since that time with Misao. And even though he knew that Misao was fighting him now in Kagome's honor…it was also because of her little grudge against him.

As he released his poison whip on her and watched her blur out of his way, Sesshomaru took in the knowledge of his and Misao's father-daughter relationship. Flexibly twisting and darting around the many blue disks that Misao launched at him, Sesshomaru understood the fact that Misao thought that it was her fault that he stopped training her on his own.

But she still loved and cared for him.

He didn't flinch at the Misao's sharp jab against his ribs. It was effective and strong – his ribs were all ready bruised and gave a sharp twinge every time he twisted his body. She had hit the right spot on the right muscle. His eyes quickly saw the weakness in her stance and saw a chance of opportunity. His hands were nothing but white blurs as they jabbed hard along her back. His hands were fast like that of a typewriter. They were fast and precise…unforgiving. He watched as her face formed grimaces, but her eyes were emotionless, calculating.

She thought that he deemed her weak and unworthy to train.

His eyes narrowed as she straightened back up, both of them separated. Her back was trembling and his ribs were becoming a pain, but both of them were unyielding.

The cold air rustled their hair.

Sesshomaru cracked his right hand knuckles by clenching his fist. If he wanted to make things right with his family, especially with Kagome, he would have to start with his first-born daughter…Misao.

In a flash, they were at it again.

_I will make things right. This Sesshomaru promises you, Misao…Kagome…_

-

Kagome was flabbergasted. Twelve of her children were here! In Tokyo! In her mother's living room! It was kind of hard to take in. It was usually hard for their large family, especially with their own children, husbands, and wives, to get together and it was really rare that so many of her children could appear in one spot…and so suddenly.

"Na…Nani? What are you guys doing here?"

"Awww, come on, Ma," Kyoufuu, her twelfth child and sixth son gently teased her, his golden eyes twinkling. "You mean to tell me that we can't see our most favorite mother in the world?"

Kagome stared hard at him, her mother instincts going into overdrive. Kyoufuu gave a rough clear of his throat before uncomfortably looking away. He raised a clawed hand to rub his messy, wind-wracked hair of midnight black.

"So Mama," Koharu excellently cut in, "Where's grandma?"

Kagome gave a smile at her daughter.

"Oh, she's out shopping with Kagura probably, they should be home soon, actually."

"So Uncle InuYasha and Aunt Kagura are here?" Kyoufuu looked at her surprised.

Kagome nodded with a small hum. She picked up a china teacup that Engetsu, Getsui's twin in every way except for anatomy, had been nice enough to brew and serve…in a time span of five minutes. He was always the fastest of the group. As she tasted the scent of mint on her tongue, she listened to her twelve children before her talk with each other. Her eyes slowly narrowed over the brim of her cup. Keikou, her second eldest daughter, was talking way too much than she normally did – which is actually saying a lot since Keikou was like a social butterfly…she never seemed to stop talking. Heizen hadn't said a thing throughout the time he entered the house and while that was certainly strange (he always had something to talk about a certain book that he read…understandable or not), what was stranger was the fact that he was uncharacteristically looking out the window with a nervous expression.

Her eyes clouded in worry. Her Heizen, just like his older sister Heisei, had the ability to see glimpses of the future. They experienced everything from happy to sad. The way he was looking out the window made her inexplicably nervous. Kaiki was naturally conservative and had a sense of humor…but she was cracking jokes way too often and Kunpuu was laughing way too hard…even on the extremely weak ones. His twin, Harukaze, was shaking his head in forlorn, as if disgusted with how his brother was acting. Yokan was more withdrawing, if possible, and was sitting extremely close to her. Every time she would look into his eyes, they would soften and he would put an arm around her shoulders. Fuyuzora, one of her other withdrawing children, was leaning against her legs and munching quietly on a muffin. She would occasionally turn her head to nuzzle her knee before turning back to her food. Ouka was sitting on the slightly damaged easy chair without a care in the world. It had probably been a little more than two to three years since they last saw each other (but they still kept in touch) and she certainly had a lot to talk about. She babbled on and on about college and about a guy she was interested it. Kagome's grip on her cup tightened.

From last she knew Ouka was secretive and shy about her love life.

"What is going on, you guys?"

Silence was immediate. Ouka looked at her mother with wide, innocent green eyes,

"Mama, what are you talking about?"

There were a few nods of agreement.

"Yeah mom," Harukaze continued, "is there something wrong with visiting you? It has been a while since we got together."

"Yes and believe me when I say that I enjoy your company," Kagome answered smoothly, "but what I would enjoy more would be that your company is relaxed rather than forced." Her eyes narrowed as her sharp ears caught the many raises of beating hearts, "And it's so convenient that there's only twelve of you, with Getsui being outside, without Rin and Shippo, and that there is eight of you gone…most of them being the eldest. Tell me what the hell is going on."

She watched as all of her children turned to their eldest brother. Keii, whom was leaning against the wall beside the stairs, gave a look of indifference to them. Kagome felt dread fill her as Keii pushed himself away from the wall and began to walk to her. She felt Fuyuzora shift away from her front legs to sit against the sofa near her feet. Questions bubbled into her mind as Keii knelt before her and gingerly took her pale, cool hands within his large, rough, tan ones. When he looked up at her uncomfortably, Kagome felt the blood drain from her face.

"Mother…" he whispered quietly, "we know. We know what's happening between you and _Dad_." He ended venomously.

Kagome's blood ran cold.

_Oh no…_

* * *

Wow, took me over a month to write this:D It's pretty damn hard to think up twenty one other OC's. Note to self: never create so many OC's for one story, especially if I'm going to introduce them in one chapter. I'm terribly sorry for the month wait, but I wanted to draw all of the children and write down their features (like hair and eye color, etc…) before I added them in the story, because if I did that, I would forget their features and have to look back in chapters so I will remember what they look like.

(Rubs her head sheepishly) Gomen nasai!

On to more important matters…NEXT CHAPTER BEGINS THE SIEGE (:D)

Aren't I'm just great or what?

(1) When I meant by cockatoo when I was talking about Keii's haristyle, those who know what the manga NARUTO is, think of Uchiha Sasuke's hair. It's more like that.

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – I got a review that had asked some good questions. **Silver Water 7**, thank you for the review and no, I'm not mad. I really probably should have been clearer when I wrote out that chapter where Jaken met up with Totosai and Myoga. Well, the reason that Sesshomaru gained the title of Lord of the Western Lands like he did when InuTaisho passed away is because there was no other relative within the heritage of the Western Lands. It was only Sesshomaru that had the blood inheritance. Even if he didn't have a mate, the Youkai Council (which will become part of the story after the war part of the story is gone and done with) would have to make an acceptation because he was more than a capable ruler, even if quite young as he was when he gained the title. I hope that makes sense. :D As for the city-youkai getting into the shrine, I thought I put in that Chiihiro had helped them in…my bad. I'll have to read back to see if I did…Again, thank you for the notice :D


	25. IMPORTANT NOTE!

I'm sorry, but because of Lent (I'm catholic, figures…) I will not be able to update my story(s) or anything for the next thirty-nine days. Which ultimately sucks because this also prohibits me from reading fan fiction as well. I made a bet with my parents that I can survive without fan fiction; they presume that I can't live with out it (and are secretly right). So this is a moment of dignity. But that DOESN'T mean that I'm going to stop writing! Far from it! As a gift and a thank you for my loyal readers, I will hopefully have two-three chapters to update all at once when Lent is over.

Until then...TT.TT…ciao.


	26. Pride and Prejudice

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! Enjoy!

I **DO** own Asahi, Chiihiro (unfortunately), Rioshi Omuk, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children!

A/N: Someone asked for me to write down the children's names. Here they are in order from eldest to youngest:

Keii, Misao, Sessou, Keikou, Atsui, Ikkoku, **_Heisei, Heizen_**, Hayashi, Kaiki, Kage, Kyoufuu, **_Engetsu, Getsuei_**, Fuhen, Koharu, **_Kunpuu, Harukaze_**, Yokan, Fuyuzora, Ouka, and Asahi (of course the oldest, even if not biological, is Shippo at head with Rin behind him).

The ones highlighted are twins. The oldest of the twins is the first name. :D

-  
-  
-

* * *

Chapter 24: Pride and Prejudice

* * *

-  
-  
- 

Chiihiro smirked at the emotionless Shippo before her. The once proud and lively kitsune had been reduced to a mere peasant. What once was an expensive work suit had been degraded to scraps. Silk material was roughened and didn't resemble the once stylish cloth. His young, handsome face was worn and showed the beginnings of a beard. His sharp and intelligent eyes were dull and lifeless as the potion continued to swirl within his bloodstream. His once brilliant and vibrant red hair was darkened with dirt, grime, and grease, it had turned a dark gruesome crimson. His pale skin contrasted against the big purple bags underneath his eyes.

The smugness radiated off of the thirty-two year old as Chiihiro turned around to glance at her own reflection.

Her waist-length brown hair was put into a high ponytail, causing it to trail to the small of her waist. Her clothing was of an ancient kimono garb. It hugged her figure, giving her enough room to move around fluidly. Armor made of strong but durable steel was placed across her upper torso, shoulders, arms, and thighs. The elegant silk of her kimono and the stylish armor that she had requested made her look like a roman warrior – elegant and ready for battle.

Turning back to her hostage, Chiihiro's pretty features twisted into a snarl,

"Did you assemble the army?"

"Hai, my lady," Shippo responded, his voice a monotonous drone, "they are heading this way as we speak, they shall be within the city in an hour."

Chiihiro smirked, "Good. With an army of 5,000 youkai, it will distract the Taisho family long enough for me to murder them. Of course, Tokyo may suffer a severe damage, but that's just a price to pay for revenge."

Walking silently to her desk, Chiihiro gently picked up the cream colored envelope and strode back to where Shippo stood. She thrust the envelope within his hands and said coldly,

"I want you to hand deliver this to a special someone incase my plan does not succeed."

It wasn't until Shippo had left did she pick up her sword and thrust it into the nearby wall. Her eyes were dark and seemed hollow; insanity sparked deep within them.

_My plan WILL succeed! Even if it doesn't, I will make bloody sure as hell that they receive hell in its most painful form! They aren't through with me yet!_

Chiihiro jerked her sword and strapped it back in its hilt at her waist.

_I still have one trick up my sleeve…_

-

"How long have you known?"

After her moment of shock and horror had surpassed her, Kagome had snatched her hands away from Keii's and stood up swiftly, causing her children's heads to snap up with her in surprise. Kagome felt unnatural anger fill her. She couldn't explain what she felt, only that it was strong and she felt out of control. It was almost like an indignant sense of independence had been burned into a bomb fire within her – it could be described as the feeling she got when InuYasha would call her a wench or insult her back during her first years in Sengoku Jidai.

_Do they not think I can handle myself? Have I become some kind of push over during the years? Have I become some kind of baby?!_

"Mom, calm down," Keii soothingly. Kagome's eyes flickered with defiance as she watched her eldest son slowly get up from his kneeling position to stand before her. Her eyes deftly circled in their sockets; she watched as each of their posture became tense. She almost growled when she sensed sympathetic vibes coming from their auras.

_What is wrong with me?_

Hidden underneath her sweatshirt, the markings on her back glowed a furious red before slowly encircling her waist. The markings' tips stretched across her taunt stomach so that it curved around her belly button.

"Do NOT pacify me, Keii!" Kagome ordered sharply, causing Keii's golden eyes to widen in shock, he gave an involuntary step back.

_Her voice…_Keii thought faintly as he glanced at his usually soothing, even if a little fiery, mother. Her voice was unnaturally a deeper octave than her sweet, light, musical tone that is usually was. It was seductive and dangerous with a sense of authority. It gave him the impression that at any moment, at any wrong movement, she would be ready to pounce.

He always knew, from hearing from his father and Myoga talking in the past, that his mother had not always been a youkai. It had floored him when he found out, but the longer he watched his mother, the more he began to realize that it was true. Whenever Sesshomaru took him and his other siblings on a monthly hunt, they would bring back pounds of raw meat, the most delicious within the Western Lands. They would always sit around the fire and eat together; while him, his father, and siblings ate the meat the way it was, Kagome, Shippo-nii-kun, and Rin-nee-chan were the only ones that cooked their meat before eating it. Keii never really understood it and still didn't. All he knew was that his mother wasn't a natural born youkai. When he asked InuYasha as to how she was able to change, he was almost permanently scarred for life when so bluntly exposed to the wonders of mating between two different species.

_"**The point is, Keii," InuYasha told him solemnly, every trace of his smug, tormenting smirk had disappeared from his face, "Is that your mother was not a youkai when she and Sesshomaru got together. Just know that there will be times when Kagome won't seem like she really is."**_

_I finally understand, InuYasha._

"Mama, onegai, don't be upset." Kagome looked at Kaiki with steadfast eyes as she continued, "We only want to help you."

"What, you think the only way to make me feel better is to lie to me and make me think that every thing is okay?!"

Kaiki's eyes widened in hurt when seeing Kagome's glaring gaze. _What is this feeling I'm getting? It's…it's like an ominous aura is surrounding her…_An involuntary shiver ran up and down her spine.

"Please do not make accusations, Mother," Heizen's deep, sophisticated voice rang throughout the silent house. Kagome turned to him to find Heizen staring at her, the window's display in the background. The sun's cold rays made his thick, stylish haircut of raven glint magnificently. His chic, narrowed glasses accented his strong, but slim face. Instead of hiding, the silver-rimmed glasses made his sapphire eyes stand out sharply against his naturally dark tan skin.

"We did not know as to how to approach you with such a delicate manner," he continued, his voice as smooth as velvet, "we did not want to overwhelm you, but at the same time we wanted you to know that we are there for you."

"Yeah, Ma," Kyoufuu added, his hands clenching the pillow in his hands. "We're concerned for you."

Kagome felt her inuyoukai and herself growl at the same time. She watched as the rest of her children begin to stand up from where they were. She snapped angrily, her vision almost blinded by rage as indignation coursed through her,

"I DO NOT NEED TO BE BABIED!" She howled fiercely, causing Keii and the rest to wince at the unexpected yell. Ouka jumped, startled within the easy chair; Yokan and Fuyuzora had jumped swiftly to their feet, apprehensively; Kyoufuu yelped in surprise when her eyes landed on him. His heart ran faster when seeing his mother's eyes flicker to a beautiful shade of crimson red before flickering back to sapphire eyes that almost belonged to the blue inner core of a flame. His razor sharp claws ripped through the flimsy fabric of the pillow, causing the stuffing to fall out and onto the floor in fluffy disarray.

A distinct, pleasant smell wafted into her senses, causing her delicate nose to sniffle slightly as she took in the pleasing aroma. It was soothing, unlike the apprehension and fear that clouded the room, other than Heizen. It was clean and fierce. It smelt of orchids and fresh waterfalls.

Eyes flickered to the entryway to find one more of her children, the one she had been waiting to enter the house: Getsuei. Her flickering eyes watched as her daughter waltzed in calmly; her body and clothes were cold and rumpled, washing the room with the frigid cold – soothing everyone. Getsuei stopped when she saw her mother's eyes narrow in warning. Closing her eyes, Getsuei inwardly made herself count to ten and think up of a strategy to calm down her mother. Even if Keii was the eldest amongst all of them, it didn't mean he was the most tactful and probably said it bluntly, giving their mother room to make accusations.

How bothersome…but before she could even say anything, the door was burst open again, causing gusts of wind to billow into the overheated house. The curtains in the living room fluttered, the picture frames on the walls rattled ever the slightest – everyone's hair became ruffled as the wind not so gently nipped at the strands. Kagome watched, slightly amused and baffled as Omuk stampeded through the doorway, a look of utter fright in his eyes,

"HEY! Don't rip that!"

He froze however when all of their eyes turned to him in surprise.

What came next was total chaos.

-

**CRACK!**

Misao elegantly flipped in the air with ease, her tail and hair moving gracefully with her body. Where her feet once stood, Sesshomaru's fist now planted a crater on the concrete floor. Dust and splinters of rubble clouded the air and the large gymnasium. Within mid summersault, still flying through the air, Misao let launch hundreds of tiny disks that exploded on impact.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Almost in rhythm, Sesshomaru swiftly dodged the hundreds of light pink disks that caused three-inch deep holes within his floor. Silver hair flying everywhere, Sesshomaru inwardly cursed himself for not bringing a hair tie with him. He hadn't fought with his hair loose for a few centuries, thanks to his mate making him tie it back, saying that there would be less chance of damage if he did. Of course, she was right, but the fact that he had a liability to such accessories made him question himself.

Leaning to his right and dodging another round of disks that Misao threw his way, Sesshomaru eagerly sprinted into a circle, following Misao as she copied him. They were equally paced as they kept eye contact. Deftly flicking his wrist, his index finger and middle finger shined a bright yellow, almost burning white. He unleashed his poison whip, watching as it crossed through the area between them within nanoseconds, lightning through the room at an awesome speed that was almost incomprehensible to keep up with the naked eye.

**SLAM!**

Misao ducked in time to feel the radiation of pure power that roared from the whip as it slammed into the wall behind her. It caused debris to once again fly everywhere and covering her in powder white. Slamming her hands together in a shape of that of a gun, Misao narrowed her eyes as she focused on the aura within her two index fingertips. When it reached a certain point, she released it all at once. Like her mother back in the Sengoku Jidai, Misao took careful aim and with one eye squeezed shut in concentration, Misao let loose the aura within her.

Like a bullet, light pink-almost magenta colored energy zapped from her fingertips and zipped through the air at unimaginable speed. Sesshomaru skidded to a stop just in time. He was only a millisecond off as he felt the searing pain of the bullet-like shot graze the outside of his thigh, tearing his sweat pants in a fine line. Shooting past him, Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder, along with his other children and Jaken, Sesshomaru watched as it pierced cleanly through the wall behind him and the wall afterwards. The crack of a vase and the spilling of water were unmistakable.

Sesshomaru heard Jaken squawk, "AGH! Oh no, that's Kagome-sama's favorite vase! She'll kill me if she finds out it was broken!"

He didn't have enough time to ponder when a searing pain coursed throughout his entire quad. Without turning his head, Sesshomaru glanced down at his thigh where the tear was created to surprisingly find blood slowly gaining and staining his pants. Raising clawed fingers, Sesshomaru split the tear in half to take a look at his thigh.

His eyes narrowed.

There was a faint, but effective scratch that was perfectly etched across the side of his thigh. It oozed blood like crazy and continued to slowly edge down his leg at a mind itching pace, coating it in the thick substance. His whole right pant leg began to stick to his leg. He felt his blood slowly seep into his shoes, creating an unpleasant feeling. That wasn't his concern however, what concerned him was the fact that his youkai healing abilities weren't acting upon the external wound. The scratch should be healed, but it was in fact worsening with every second that ticked by. The skin surrounding the wound was slightly twitching in agitation, convulsing. Puss began to gather on the surface of the wound where the blood was still continuing to pour, even if the flow was lessening than from the beginning. His skin was giving him an annoying urge to itch it and was gathering a rather worry-worth-of-concern pink.

Glancing up at Misao, he took in her deadly serious eyes that hadn't left him. Her stance was the way it was when she shot it. Feet spread shoulder width apart, shoulders squared, and arms fully outstretched with her hands perfectly poised in a shooting position. She looked exactly like the police officers in the American movies.

_Miko energy…_His eyes darkened_…she's deadly serious about making me pay. Then I guess it is only fair that this Sesshomaru becomes serious as well._

Without showing any ounce of discomfort, Sesshomaru reached downward to effortlessly rip off a piece of his sweat pants near the bottom. Taking the long strip, he reached upward to gather his mass of silver hair and tie it up in a ponytail. The thought of tainting his hair with his own blood made no real inner conflict within him as crimson streaks filled the portion of air that was leading out of the ponytail.

Looking like every ounce of his father with his hair tied up in a high ponytail, Sesshomaru languidly, despite the screaming pain in his thigh, squatted into an offensive stance. The only difference between him and his father was the fact that his features bordered a more elegant, stoic, and sharp handsome where his father's was more of a rugged, roguishly handsome one.

Poised in his position, Sesshomaru waited, cautiously eyeing his daughter's posture to figure out what her next move was. She had proven to be more than a worthy fighter, and even if he had been holding back, if only a little, he knew there was more to come. There was only one fault within her fighting style…and that was her incapability of hiding her emotions within her eyes. And thanks to Kagome teaching their daughters, he would have no doubt that the rest of them would have the same problem.

But he wasn't going to allow that to happen to Asahi. When he had his way and every thing was back to the way it was, he AND Kagome would be training her…together.

Misao's eyes widened in shock when seeing her father look so unaffected at the hit – he even proceeded to look bored as she watched him settle into a fighting position!

_H-H-How…How can this be!? He should at least be limping! Not ready to fight so quickly! I pushed much more aura into that shot than I usually do and at the speed it was at, it should have had affected him on SOME level! Why isn't it!?_

Eyes narrowing in anger, Misao shifted into a defensive stance. Spreading her legs apart even further than they were, she pointed her feet in more comfortable positions and bent her knees for flexibility, her legs taunt for action. Bringing her arms in front of her, she crossed them in a manner of that of a shield, keeping her main torso free of any damage and her claws poised and ready to use. Poison glowed within them.

The tension-filled silence was broken as Sesshomaru stated in a tone that was "a-matter-of-fact",

"You need to learn to pick your fights wisely, Misao."

Anger sparked within her sapphire eyes,

"Oh yeah? Well I –" She stopped, startled with a surprised gasp when her father's strong hand wrapped itself around her thin, frail throat. Wincing in discomfort, Misao felt her body slowly being lifted within the air, her feet having left the ground completely. Her gaze met that of her siblings. Their expressions were baffled and filled with incredibility as they tensed, glancing around her body. Painfully, Misao looked over her shoulder as much as she was permitted. Her pupils widened when seeing her father's cold, steel eyes.

"- am foolish." He ended for her arrogantly. He tightened his grip ever the slightest on her neck, causing her to go rigid.

Almost without an ounce of caring, Sesshomaru flung her from his person, causing her to land in a heap on the ground before him. Humiliation churned its ugly head at her, as Misao felt bitter tears prick in the back of her eyes. Slowly, achingly, Misao scrambled to her hands and knees. Few stray strands of hair that came undone during their battle framed her heart-shaped face. Closing her eyes, Misao bit her lip in an attempt to keep in the scream of frustration that was clambering up her throat.

_I couldn't beat him. Even with training from mama, Uncle InuYasha, Uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango, Uncle Kohaku, Uncle Kouga, Aunt Ayame, and Myoga-sama…I couldn't defeat him. Why…why is that? Am I that weak…? I tried so hard to gain his approval and yet it seems to blow up in my face. I didn't get to show all that I could do today, but it seems that even if I was given the chance to show father, it would appear as nothing but child's play for him. He defeated me so easily…_

"Damn it," she cursed unhappily. Lifting her right fist, she slammed it against the floor before her. A loud crumble entered the room as her punch created long cracks around her fist.

"**_Haha-ue?"_** A young girl's naïve voice echoed within the recesses of her mind. Eyelids parting ever the slightest, thick eyelashes revealed tormented sapphire gems. Her body slowly relaxed into a defeated slump, her lower body resting against her heels.

"_**Haha-ue?"**_

**_Eight-year-old Misao stood awkwardly before her mother in their lavish library within their enormously breathtaking castle. The first-born youkai princess stared at her mother in a not so rare look of contemplation. Even with being a child, one of great innocence and naivety, it wasn't uncommon to see the second born of the great Inu Clan to be found staring out into space or at ordinary objects, thinking beyond what's around her. _**

**_Dressed in a tailored kimono of deep plum and divine stitches of light lavender on the cuffs, Misao looked like that of a gothic doll, despite of her soft, light features. Her small feet were wrapped in silk slippers of the finest material. Her wide sapphire eyes gleamed upward at her mother's beautiful porcelain face, her orbs reflecting off of the fireplace flames like mirrors. Her waist-length silver hair was free from any attachments and trailed down her back like a waterfall; the only piece of accessory in her hair was a butterfly ornament that kept her hair from slipping in the way of her face._**

_"**Haha-ue?" She stressed out again in light annoyance in the ever-familiar impatience of a child that was being ignored. **_

_"**Hm?" Kagome answered in a startled fashion as she finally gazed up from her thick book of enticing poetry. When seeing her daughter, Kagome smiled brightly. Placing her favorite bookmark in its place, Kagome lifted the book off of her lap and onto the nightstand beside the couch. Turning back to her, Kagome inquired,**_

_"**Hai, honey? Is something the matter?" **_

**_Blushing slightly at the intensity of her mother's gentle, but questioning gaze, Misao fumbled with her hands,_**

_"**Haha-ue…is…is Chichi-ue unhappy with me? Did I do something wrong?"**_

**_Kagome looked startled at the question, but as she gazed at her fidgeting daughter, whom was embarrassedly staring at her feet, she realized that she was serious. Eyes softening, Kagome reached forward to bring her fingertips underneath Misao's small chin. With a small ounce of pressure, Kagome made Misao look at her so that they were staring deeply into each other's eyes. _**

_"_**_Nani? Misao, how could you ever think that? Chichi-ue could never be upset with you. You know that."_ **_Well, unless you're like Keii and skip your lessons, but that's a different story…_

_"**I…I know that, demo…" She trailed off uncomfortably. Kagome pressed onward,**_

_"**But what?" She gently coaxed. **_

_"**It's just that…it seems like Chichi-ue is more…distant than usual."**_

**_Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "Distant? Distant how?" _**

**_Misao's lower lip slowly trembled with suppressed emotion as she answered,_**

_"**He never trains me anymore, Haha-ue! I really like training with you, but why doesn't Chichi-ue train me too? Is it because I'm not strong enough? Am I not worth the time? Keii always trains with Chichi-ue and I used to too, but now Chichi-ue won't even consider it! Why, Haha-ue?"**_

**_A moment of silence passed them before Kagome gave an involuntary sad sigh,_**

_"**Oh, Misao…my darling Misao." **_

**_Misao felt herself being picked up by her mother's slender hands before being deposited on her warm, comfortable lap. Without even thinking about it, Misao eagerly buried her face into her mother's chest, silent tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Body shaking, Misao clung to her mother, burrowing herself in her mother's warmth and comforting aura. She inhaled her mother's natural scent and usual scented soaps that she used for her daily bath in the morning. The aroma sent her frazzled nerves to an automatic ease. Her small distraught mind picked up the rhythm caresses and rubbing that Kagome placed on her back and tensed shoulders, loosening them effectively. Within moments, Misao felt slumber fill her entire body. She sleepily nuzzled her nose into her mother's splendid crystal blue kimono. _**

**_She giggled when she felt her mother's sleek tail playfully swipe and rub away her tears. Kagome smiled when hearing her daughter's weak giggles. Tickling her nose after cleaning her face, Kagome brought her tail back to her waist and cuddled her child closer to her. She watched as Misao gave a blissful and sleepy smile._**

_"**My darling," she whispered, "I know this may be hard for you to understand, but please believe me when I say that Chichi-ue would love nothing more than to take you underneath his wing and train you."**_

_"**Then why doesn't he, Haha-ue?"**_

_"**It's complicated, sweetie. You see, it is only natural that males have greater stamina and power than females. We were designed and born with the femininity of weakness and fragility. It is how we were created and born."**_

**_Misao gave an unwanted yawn, "Yeah, demo that sucks…"_**

_"**Language, Misao…" Kagome chided before continuing,**_

_"**Your father…he is a little redundant on the disabilities of the anatomy of male and female."**_

_"**Huh?"**_

**_Kagome gave a good-natured laugh; her laughter was like silver bells as it rang throughout the large library._**

_"**For example, females sometimes can't keep up with males because of their greater power and stamina and inwardly wonder why some males do the stupid things they do…like Uncle Miroku for example. And with males, they always wonder why females are so weak, fragile, and can't keep up in pace with them. In the end, it's the difference between man and woman that separates us."**_

**_Kagome gently stroked Misao's silver hair out of her face,_**

_"**My point is, is that your father is afraid of pushing you too far over the edge, overexerting yourself than you should. He's afraid that he may hurt you with his aggressiveness. It is not a fact of worth, Misao. Remember that…"**_

_Oh, Mama…_By now, unwanted tears had built up in her blue eyes; they were on the brink of going over the edge. _If only I can see it the way you can…_

Jaken, Fuhen, Kage, Heisei, Hayashi, Atsui, Ikkoku, and Sessou watched in sadness when they smelt the small scent of salt and water. Jaken's eyelids lowered in remembrance.

_Oh, Misao-sama…_

It was almost public fact of what Misao thought of her relationship with her father, it was clear to everyone but Sesshomaru. Ever since the accident where Kagome had to heal Misao, when Sesshomaru accidentally injected some of his poison into her blood stream, the relationship had gone strain. Misao was only a pup when Sesshomaru made the subconscious decision to distance himself from his daughter. He had found it easy to stop training sessions with Misao, but Misao didn't understand what was happening at the time.

It caused her to believe in things that weren't true.

Jaken glanced at his master to find him staring at Misao with an uncharacteristic Sesshomaru-look. Milord, Jaken pondered, I wonder what you're thinking about right now…His and everyone else's eyes widened in astonishment when they saw Sesshomaru slowly stroll around Misao until he was standing before her. Gently lowering himself to the ground until his knees touched, Sesshomaru outstretched his large, pale, clawed hands and hesitated for a moment before grasping Misao's shoulders and hauled her into his embrace.

Fuhen's mouth dropped open in a large gape of surprise and utter shock, his toothpick within his mouth slipped from his lips and to the floor in a light flutter. Turning to an equally shocked Kage, he poked her in the arm a few times until she unwillingly turned to him,

"Hey, hey! Kage! Are…are you seeing what I'm seeing?!"

"The fact that Daddy is actually…hugging?"

Fuhen nodded in a small moment of stupidity.

"Then yes…I'm seeing what you're seeing."

Ikkoku muttered under his breath, glancing at his father's figure as if it was an alien inhabiting it,

"It's a little too hard to believe, actually…"

Heisei broke out of her moment of shock when hearing Ikkoku's statement. Shaking her head slightly, Heisei's lips formed into a pleased smile. _He's finally opening up…_When glancing at Sessou and Hayashi; the three of them exchanged smiles and nodded.

Atsui continued to stare at the image before her. Her normally very expressive eyes were blank as she slowly accepted the picture before her. Slowly her full, ruby red lips formed into her usual saucy, coy smile,

"Well, I'll be damned…so he does care for us after all," she whispered.

Misao's eyes snapped open when she felt herself being hugged by her own father. Tears slowly coursed down her cheeks from the corners of her eyes, her sapphire eyes staring almost hypnotized over her father's broad shoulder. She almost couldn't comprehend what was happening. Hands shaking, Misao placed them on his chest and made an attempt to escape his embrace, this new emotion she felt whelming up inside her was totally alien; it frightened her. When feeling her trying to escape him, Sesshomaru merely tightened his arms around her body and placed his chin on her struggling head. He felt her hot tears against his chest, soaking his white wife beater.

Crying in a fit of tears, Misao struggled within her father's grasp. Her head began to ache from crying, her eyes swelling with redness; her nose was almost practically plugged up with sniffles and mucus. Sobbing, Misao gritted out tiredly,

"LET. ME. GO! SESSOU, HELP ME!" Her eyes widened in disbelief when the third eldest child merely shook his head, causing his shoulder length silver hair to sway around his young, almost boyish features, his sleek golden eyes, just like their father's, showed light uncertainty, but guarded determination. Determined for what she didn't know. All she felt was betrayal as a stab of pain pierced her heart.

"GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO OR SO HELP ME I'LL PURIFY YOU!"

It was an empty threat and everyone within the room knew it. Sobbing out new tears of irritation and helplessness, Misao finally collapsed against her father's strong physique, sobbing shamefully against his strong shoulder. She didn't have the energy to continue on her quest to punish him for what he did to her mother. She didn't have any will at all when she almost numbly felt his hands uncertainly, and definitely awkwardly, rub her back. Her eyelids drooped downward when the emotionless Taiyoukai began to purr a deep, resounding growl. A distant memory clouded her vision as she remembered the tune of growl he was using. It was growl that male inuyoukai used to calm and soothe their children when they became too distraught. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that her other siblings had grown less tense and also seemed to be affected by the deep, sensual purring.

A foreign emotion blossomed within the Taiyoukai as he held his exhausted daughter: guilt…regret. _Misao…gomen nasai; I drove you away like I did to your mother…_Sesshomaru stared across the room to the open patio to find that the sun was slowly disappearing over the mountains, far in the distance. Its dying golden beams had cascaded into the room, covering everyone with its cold warmth.

**_Sesshomaru almost testily glared at the stacks of paper that Jaken had deposited on his desk. Dressed in his regal attire of white hakamas and a matching haori with red flowers stitched on his left shoulder, Tenseiga and Tokijin rested peacefully against his desk side. The room was filled with the occasional rattle from the swords within their hilts, due to their opposing auras striking against each other. Lifting his left hand, Sesshomaru brushed back an impertinent stray silver bang from his eyesight and continued to grab the sumi brush before him. His right hand grabbed the closest sheet of paper from the nearest stack of papers towards him. Stoically placing it before him, his narrowed eagle-gold eyes quickly read the document's contents and merely written across it: rejected. Grabbing another piece of paper, he repeated the process with the exceptions of writing his signature on treaties and contracts. Some he even threw into the fireplace at his left. _**

**_He was only halfway through when a cry echoed in the room, causing the Taiyoukai's thin lips to quirk in the lightest of smiles, his eyes gleaming in amusement,_**

_"**HYAH!"**_

**_Without even having to look up from reading another treaty proposal, Sesshomaru reached his right hand outward and grasped the small foot that was only an inch from the side of his face. A female squeal came from the intruder as he easily lifted the small body off of the ground, the intruder now hanging upside down, helpless._**

_"**CHICHI-UE!" Misao cried out as he teasingly wiggled her foot, causing her to sway back and forth. **_

**_Ten-year-old Misao was dressed in an elaborate training outfit of black hakamas and a deep purple haori, tied together with a white sash and bare foot. She continued to pout as she remained dangling within the air. Her brilliant silver hair was put up in a high ponytail; it stopped a few centimeters from the ground. When glancing up at her father from her position, Misao was a little disappointed that she couldn't read his face. That was the thing about her father; he could look like a stone and be inwardly laughing his head off and yet no one would know…except her mother whom had perfected the expertise of reading their father's face. _**

_"**Hai, Misao?" Sesshomaru's voice caused Misao to snap out of her thoughts, "What is it that has caused you to interrupt my work? Surely it can wait after this Sesshomaru is done with his paperwork."**_

_"**Demo Chichi-ue!" Misao complained desperately, causing Sesshomaru to look at her from the corner of his eye, "Its time to train! You can get that stuffy paperwork done any time!"**_

**_She felt her confidence deflate when she noticed the change of attitude within his eyes. This emotion she could spot easily: unhappiness, annoyance. Seeing her hangdog expression, Sesshomaru let out a very rare sigh of impatience. Brushing the piece of paper before him aside, Sesshomaru easily situated her so that she was sitting up right before him, on his desk so that they were looking at each other eye to eye, in Misao's case, eye to chest. _**

_"**Misao, how many times will this Sesshomaru have to repeat himself? I cannot train you because –"**_

_"**Because you are constantly busy with ruling the Western Lands." She ended for him, almost sarcastically, causing him to narrow his eyes at her behavior. She instantly recoiled at the displeased look in his eyes. Shoulders slumping, Misao continued, "Gomen nasai, Chichi-ue, but you ALWAYS say that! It's not fair! You trained me before and it never interfered with work in the Western Lands!"**_

_"**Misao, some times you can't always have what you want. Misao, this Sesshomaru would like nothing more than to train you –"**_

_"**Then do it!" She interrupted once again with a loud shout. Ignoring his warning growl, she continued. Hot tears appeared in her large eyes, "Haha-ue keeps telling me the same thing and I KNOW it's a lie! Why won't you?! You train Keii ALL the time when he even bothers to show up! I showed up for ALL of my lessons and HE doesn't! Why will you not train me anymore? Have I done something wrong? Did I anger you?"**_

_"**Misao," Sesshomaru cut in icily, "you know better than anyone that you did nothing wrong."**_

_"**But I must have done something!" she persisted earnestly, big fat tears streaming down her cheeks like rivers, "Just tell me, what do I have to do to make you train me again? I'm tired of seeing you train Shippo-kun and Keii-kun, but not me!"**_

_"**Why are you so upset, Misao." Sesshomaru commanded more than asked. "Rin is being trained by Haha-ue just like you and she hasn't complained once, I would have thought you would want your mother to train you."**_

_"**I do! I really do!"**_

_"**Then there should be no fuss!" He almost snapped at her in his impatience, his hackles rising in defense. Misao's eyes widened in fear at his tone of voice. It was layered with his youkai and had an aura of impatience and anger. **_

_"**Misao," he grumbled, his eyes almost cold, "I do not train you or win for the fact that you are naturally weak. Accept that fact quickly before I lose my patience, is that understood? The fact that your body cannot keep up with the training that Shippo and Keii are currently in is the prime reason that I will **never** train you. An excellent example would be the incident where your mother had to heal you herself. I had forgotten the fact that females had a weaker defense against my poison and had used it against you. Misao, I will never allow that to happen again and for my promise to hold truth, I will NOT be training you!"**_

**_He watched his daughter's reaction. His heart gave a weird tremble at the gathering tears in her eyes, but kept his inward reaction a secret behind his familiar exterior wall of steel._**

_"**In other words I'm not worthy or good enough a fighter." She whispered tremblingly. **_

_"**Misao –"**_

_"**Leave me alone!"**_

_**Sesshomaru allowed his daughter to stand up and jump off his desk before running out of his study, the large door slamming hard behind her, hard enough to cause the large portraits nearby to rattle dangerously. Growling in self-frustration and pity, Sesshomaru slammed his fist against his desk, causing it to explode into thousands of broken splinters and pieces.** Damn it!_

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru hugged his daughter closer to himself. Pausing from his constant purring, Sesshomaru whispered into her hair, causing the youkai princess to gasp aloud in shock,

"You are more than a worthy fighter, Misao…more than worthy."

For several moments, Misao didn't respond; causing Sesshomaru to inwardly dread that his apology would never be accepted. His fears disappeared however when he felt her thin, well-toned arms wrap around him as well, returning the once unwanted hug.

Closing her eyes, Misao happily hugged her father back as much as she could.

_Arigato, Chichi-ue…_

-

"I'm telling you right now, you don't need to be worried about me! I can take care of myself!"

Keii was almost red in the face as he forcefully held his mother down into the couch. The whole sofa was jumping down with their movement as Kagome tried to hurl herself off of the furniture, only to be met with Keii's large tan hands. She would repeatedly try to push him off of herself and he would repeatedly push her back into the couch with enough force to cause the couch to scoot back two feet until its back ran into the wall.

Omuk, struggling against Kyoufuu's hand (which proved to be an impossible task), was pinned roughly high up on the wall beside the window that showed the living room viewers the front yard of the shrine.

"And let Omuk go, like I said, he isn't the enemy!"

"Yeah," Keii grunted back sarcastically, beads of sweat beginning to form underneath his bangs, "he's only the spawn of the ancient enemy that you, Dad, Uncle InuYasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Aunt Kagura, and Aunt Sango defeated five centuries ago!"

"Don't sass talk your mother, Keii!"

"I wouldn't have to if she acted her age! Now calm the hell down!"

"Mama, we're only trying to help!" Ouka exclaimed over the noise as the other siblings began yelling confusion and what they should do. Omuk's struggling and yells to Kyoufuu to get him down only made things worse.

Omuk glared at the equally glaring Kyoufuu. Eyes narrowed into slits, Omuk gritted out as best as he could,

"Put me down right now…w-whichever one you are!"

"Pft, and why should I? You have no power over me!" Kyoufuu spat out childishly, wrinkling his nose in distaste at him. He was taken aback however at the bone-chilling smirk that Omuk flashed his way,

"Not yet, I don't. But in a few months I will!"

Kyoufuu blinked at him in confusion at him, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"W-well…for starters," Omuk choked out jokingly, "I d-don't think it will bode you well t-to strangle your future grandfather."

"**_WHAT?!_**"

Omuk yelped when he felt himself falling onto the floor. Omuk found himself being hauled back up to be brought face-to-face with Kyoufuu's,

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" He bellowed in astonishment, his wind-blown styled hair rocking back and forth as he practically strangled the forty-four year old man.

"You're a full-blooded youkai!" Omuk finally bellowed out, his temper reaching its limit at last, "I think you can hear me!" He grabbed the younger looking man's pointy ear, causing Kyoufuu to wince in discomfort. Yanking on his ear, Omuk placed his mouth next to it and emphasized his point, "OR MAYBE I SHOULD TALK LOUDER!?"

Yelping at the vibration, Kyoufuu easily slapped his hand away from his ear and pushed Omuk away from him, "Ouch! Ya sick bastard! That hurt!"

Miffed, Omuk wiped off the dirt that covered his clothing and glared at the small man before him, "Imagine being thrown against a wall in your own house and you'll get what I'm feeling."

"Wow, you're really marrying grandmamma?" Omuk turned toward the voice to gasp in surprise when one of Kagome's daughters hugged him tightly, almost knocking the air out of his lungs. She quickly let loose of her hold on him however and grasped his hand and gave a fast, hard shake. Omuk almost basically felt his whole arm being torn off as Koharu excitedly shook it.

"Konichiwa! Watashi wa Amaseru Koharu, originally Taisho Koharu!"

"Oh, um, watashi wa Rioshi Omuk."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure."

Looking over his shoulder, Omuk found himself staring at Kunpuu and Harukaze. He almost felt himself pale. _Oh god, twins. Even their markings are the same…how am I ever going to tell them apart?_

Off to the side, Kyoufuu angrily rubbed his ears; he peevishly watched the scene before him and asked aloud, "Has everyone gone insane? He's the enemy for Christ's sake!"

"Hear, hear," Keii grunted loudly as he felt Kagome finally able to push him back long enough to at least get to her own two feet. Sweat shined on their faces as they met eye-to-eye, both struggling to dominate the other. "And why the hell isn't anyone helping me?"

Engetsu and Getsuei shared a look with Heizen. Getsuei answered for them,

"We're merely waiting for everyone to settle down."

Keii rolled his eyes at them before focusing his attention on his mother.

-

Walking down a long, crowded sidewalk that was filled to the brim with workers and window shoppers, Kagura couldn't help but smile at Mayuka as she excitedly talked about the upcoming wedding in spring.

"Oh, Kagura, it's going to be a wonderful ceremony! It'll be held at the Higurashi Shrine and Jii-san will be performing the rituals. Of course, only family and friends are allowed –"

InuYasha gave a loud snort of amusement, causing Mayuka, Rin, and Kagura to look over their shoulders at him.

"Keh, if it's only going to be family and friends, Mayuka, it'll still be filled to the brim. We are talking about Kagome and Sesshomaru's family, mine and Kagura's family, Rin and Shippo's family, and that slimy ookami Koga and Ayame's family."

Mayuka giggled, "I know what you're talking about. I'm starting to rethink about having a cake and instead have a large picnic at the shrine."

"Bah, who cares about cake? Want to know what hits the spot? Ramen."

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Ramen at a wedding, think realistically honey." Rin nodded with her,

"Only you, Uncle InuYasha, could think about eating something as untraditional as ramen."

"Hey, ramen is healthy!"

"Yes, dear," Mayuka said patiently as they began their trek back home, the shrine steps not too far away, "but it's not _that _healthy. It doesn't provide you all of the main basic food groups that you need."

InuYasha scowled behind the many bags of groceries he was forced to carry.

"Besides," Mayuka continued, "I didn't think canines ate ramen, it isn't exactly meat."

Rin and Kagura laughed at Mayuka's small jab and waited for InuYasha's usual childish tantrum. When it didn't come for several minutes, they looked back, slightly concerned. They found InuYasha standing several yards behind them with a complex expression. InuYasha looked around himself, particularly in the sky and gave two small inconceivable sniffs. Kagura looked at him with a confused expression,

"InuYasha, is something wrong?"

Eyes narrowed, InuYasha whispered back, loud enough for at least Mayuka to hear,

"Something doesn't feel right…"

Mayuka looked around the almost deserted street they were on. The street that the shrine was built on was always naturally quiet and detached from the hustle and bustle of city life – there were few people that milled onto the sidewalks. It was the perfect place to put the shrine because of the air of tranquility. But after InuYasha's statement, the streets seemed eerie and unfriendly. She nervously bit her lip.

Rin and Kagura looked up with InuYasha to the sky, their eyes anonymously searching for anything that shouldn't be there. After a few minutes, Kagura spoke aloud,

"The winds feel confused." Rin turned to her with anxious eyes, "What do they tell you, Aunt Kagura?"

"That's the thing, they tell me that something big is about to happen…something bad. But they don't know when it'll happen. Only that it's big…something disastrous."

"You…you don't think that it has to deal with youkai, does it?" Mayuka asked, trembling as she thought back to that night when the five youkai managed to sneak into the shrine with human help. "Do you think that there may be humans helping youkai?"

"I don't know, the wind is all jumbled up, I can't tell anything else from what it's trying to say."

InuYasha glanced at the three women sharply and said, his voice full of authority and conviction; "We need to get to the shrine right away. The sooner we're closer to Kagome and fellow youkai, the better chance of not being ambushed we'll get. As much as it may disturb me, I may have to speak with Sesshomaru about this. Come on."

Nodding, the three women followed him up the shrine steps at a hurried pace.

-

With a heinous smile placed on her face, Chiihiro pinned her gaze on the four objects before her. They were made of hard stone and lead and were the size of golf balls. On the top were the kanji for one (ichi), two (ni), three (san), and four (shi). They gleamed almost evilly at her, giggling in unrestrained glee as she picked each one up and tossed to four small, but incredibly fast youkai. Sneering at them and their hideous, distorted faces, Chiihiro snarled at them, her brown eyes gleaming a streak of garnet,

"I want you four to plant these seals exactly fifty kilometers from this spot. The youkai with Seal: Ichi will go North, the youkai with Seal: Ni will go South, the youkai with Seal: San will go West, and the youkai with Seal: Shi will go East. Understood? Now get out of my sight, my eyes hurt from just looking at you."

The four youkai grumbled and hissed at her turned back. One of them spoke with a deep, rough voice that was almost humanly impossible to achieve,

"Did you want us to report back, Mistress?"

"There will be no need; I will be able to tell if the seal is placed effectively. Just shoot a little bit of your youkai aura into the stone and it should activate."

Nodding, all four of them left, not noticing the evil, partially insane grin that spread on her face within the shadows. _Finally…it's almost time to end this nightmare once and for all…_

"Hm, I believe it's time to go to my designated spot at Tokyo Tower. After all, an army can't go into battle without its general."

In a flash, Chiihiro disappeared out of her apartment.

-

Invisible to the untrained, naked eye, the four youkai moved stealth fully and gracefully through the city. They ran across skyscrapers, on top of rooftops and light posts, rode on top of tall semis and zigzagged through pedestrians like a walk in the park. Within minutes, they reached their assigned spots, far off from the busy city of Tokyo and into the wide-open plains. The youkai with Seal: Ichi roughly placed it on top of a grassy hill and placed his palm over it.

"**_Just shoot a little bit of your youkai aura into the stone and it should activate._"**

Focusing on his aura, the youkai slowly leaked a small portion of his aura into the seal until it burned a bright red. Smirking in satisfaction, the youkai made way to stand up, but found out soon afterward that he couldn't move.

"What the…? NANI!?"

The youkai watched with wide, frightened eyes as the symbol on the small, circular stone heat up and began to draw in more of his aura. Struggling, the youkai tried to pry away. It was a useless feat as the seal continued to draw in on his aura like a black hole, pulling and pulling. Growing weaker and paler, the youkai gave a final scream before his soul was literally torn from his body and sealed within the stone. The stone changed from a light gray to a pure onyx black, the seal's kanji burned a luminous crimson – it looked eerie and dark.

The youkai's body fell to its side like a used puppet. The youkai's eyes were a pitiless black, empty and desolate. His mouth was open in an ominous scream.

Three other distant screams could barely be heard.

Pulsing as one, the four sealing stones grew in size before four bright lights shot up into the darkening sky like bottle rockets. When the lights seemed to almost fleetingly touch the appearing stars, they split into two before falling back to Earth. Like miniature earthquakes, they crushed and crumbled the Earth's crust and sent large vibrations for miles on end. The city seemed to move with the vibrations. Thousands of windows on skyscrapers, homes, schools, and businesses shattered on impact. Panicked screams rushed upward into the air.

From an aerial point, the entire city was encased in a red, outlined diamond. With another flash of brilliant red light, a red dome began to quickly form over the ignorant city.

-

Everyone within the Higurashi household clamped their hands over their ears and ducked close to the floor as all the glass in the house proceeded to explode like party poppers.

"Holy fuck!"

"What was that?!"

"How did that happen?!"

Groaning at the dull ache within her ears that were still ringing like church bells, Kagome glanced up between the threads of her bangs to find that everything made of glass was now littered on the floor in millions of shards. The windows were broken and nearly empty minus the cracked glass that stuck near the corners. Kagome didn't even want to think about what the kitchen looked like.

Just when they all began to cautiously stand up, still muttering in confusion, they gave surprised gasps and yells when almost like a wave, the floor seemed to rise and fall. Furniture toppled over and nightstands tipped to sides. Chairs clattered and books fell off the shelves. Kagome winced when she heard the loud thump of the television crashing to the floor. Definitely need to remodel the house for mama as a wedding present…

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kagome glared at a horrified Omuk. She snarled enough for Omuk to hear, despite of the millions of cries that filled up the midnight sky,

"Was there something you forgot to tell me?!"

"Chiihiro, she must have gone to our last resort plan! I was going to tell you, but I thought I had more time," Omuk explained so hurriedly and urgently that Kagome felt her recently short-temper simmer down, "I would have thought she would need more time to set up the entire plan, most especially the army –"

"Army? What army?!" Harukaze and Kunpuu exclaimed at the same time, eyes narrowed simultaneously. With everyone's eyes pinned on him, Omuk explained while stumbling up to his feet,

"It was a last plan that Chiihiro and I decided at the last moment, before I started seeing your mother. Incase the situation was that both of our own plans failed, we would place an all out direct attack over Tokyo. We didn't want any neighboring cities to hear what is going on and investigate, causing our little vendetta to go up a notch. It would have made our goal so much harder to attain if others interfered."

"You and this Chiihiro woman wanted to make this as clean as possible," Heizen finished for him, his eyes gleaming intelligently behind his cracked glasses. Bringing up a large, slender hand, he merely removed his stylish glasses and flicked them out the open window. Now without any hindrance from his frames, Omuk could see that his eyes were almost a highly intense electric blue, glowing within the dark.

Omuk nodded, "Yes, we wanted to make sure that no one other than the people we intended to target to get hurt. It was a personal matter and we felt that the very last plan that we would resort to incase nothing else worked, would be to place a seal over the entire city, locking and securing everyone and every living thing within its borders. Nothing can get in or out and when the sealing is officially complete, we will seem to be locked within a psychiatric ward: completely sound proof."

Keii looked at him with a grim expression,

"How in the hell were you able to find such a seal?"

"Mama…Omuk…everybody!" They all turned to the direction of Ouka's voice. She stood before the large window that was now completely bare. Her green eyes were wide, her mouth in a light gape, "You need to see this…"

Quickly striding to stand beside her daughter, Kagome bit her lip in disbelief,

"Oh, no…"

The sky, from all directions, was slowly being tainted with a faint crimson light. The panicked screams were now horrified, all out screams of insanity as youkai littered throughout the city. Huge, tall, big, short, slim, tiny, ugly, beautiful…every creature of every element and animal was clambering throughout the city, creating havoc as they smashed windows with the simplicity of their aura as they randomly launched out attacks. They crashed small businesses with a single punch and produced craters by their footsteps alone. Large explosions could be heard frequently, large dust clouds spotted the city as skyscrapers crumbled to the ground instead of mightily standing tall.

Relief washed over her when she spotted InuYasha carrying Mayuka on his back with Rin and Kagura at his heels. The moment Mayuka's feet brushed against the cracked cement, she ran into the house, scared out of her wits. InuYasha, Rin, and Kagura followed, albeit more cautiously as to not attract the attention of the roaming demons.

"OMUK!" Mayuka cried out before grasping onto him, trembling, "What in the world is going on?"

Omuk uncomfortably looked away, "It is the beginning of the last plan that Chiihiro and I cooked up before…you know."

Mayuka's eyes darkened at the mention of Omuk's beginning intention. The tension however was cut when Engetsu asked in astonishment and surprise,

"Uncle InuYasha, Aunt Kagura, Rin-chan…you're all ready here? Where's Shippo-kun?"

InuYasha gave him a slight smile, "We only arrived yesterday, I take it you arrived after we left? Good. We'll need all the help we can get."

Fuyuzora looked at her Uncle with passively steel eyes as she brushed off dirt from her designer clothes from the cluttered ground, "What do you mean?"

Kagura answered for her, pointing at the red dome that was slowly closing at its peak, hovering over the heart of the city.

"I managed to get a good scan before the seal went over the shrine: there are four central points, all outside of the city in the form of a diamond. We believe that those central points are what's keeping the shield up."

"You're correct," Omuk piped up, causing Kagura and everyone to look at him, "the four central points are stones infused with magic. The only way to bring that dome down is to destroy the key points."

"Kagome?" InuYasha questioned.

"Hm?" Kagome lowered her gaze to the ground for several minutes. Glancing at the red sky that sheltered the city from the stars and midnight sky, Kagome finally replied, her voice firm, "Our best chance of finding out what's going on is to regroup. We're heading back to the mansion, but five of you won't. Yokan, Fuyuzora, Koharu, and Engetsu, you four will travel to the four key points. Each of you take one. Heizen, I want you to accompany them. You're the best when it comes to seals and ancient magic, find its weak point and wait until one of your siblings destroys it, and then move on to another. Fuyuzora, Yokan, Engetsu, and Koharu, wait until Heizen comes to you before doing anything. Guard your point from any youkai and make sure to keep a low profile. Every one else, we're going to Sesshomaru right now."

Kagome turned to Omuk and Mayuka, "You two will stay here, this is possibly the safest spot in all of Tokyo. No youkai can enter through the barrier. Now, let's go."

With that said, all of them disappeared from the house with Heizen, Yokan, Fuyuzora, Koharu, and Engetsu going out the back door in the kitchen for more coverage. Racing out of the house, Kagome inwardly felt her heart pound harder than before at the prospect of seeing Sesshomaru face-to-face after such a long time.

_This is going to be awkward; I can feel it._

* * *

Tee hee, done! We're finally beginning the fight! YIPEE! (twirls around in her swivel chair) I'm so excited! This chapter was a little uncomfortable writing at first, but I got through it okay once I began to focus on the fight between Sesshomaru and Misao considering I all ready had an idea as to disclose the family tension in that aspect. I wasn't so sure about how to write on Kagome with her children. I wanted to write on her breaking down, much like Misao, and finally acknowledging that she needs reassurance and help…but my mind wasn't creative enough for that. Ah well…

(starts balling) I can't believe I can only go over a little over a week before I go insane from not reading any fanfiction!!!! It's a mockery! I could have survived a little bit longer if I hadn't checked my favorites list on my profile (hey, I said that I was giving up READING fanfiction for lent, I didn't say anything about not CHECKING to see further updates on stories that I'm keeping tabs on)! I shouldn't have done it. The moment I saw that "Moonbeam Great Goddess of the Night" had updated her story (Naruto): Cherry Blossoms in the Moonlight I couldn't resist temptation!

(goes to a corner and wallows in self pity)

Ah, well – hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

-Miss Artemis


	27. Siege over the City!

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own InuYasha (weeps angrily)! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I **DO** own Asahi, Chiihiro (unfortunately), Rioshi Omuk, Mio, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children!

**WARNING:** GRAPHIC! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG, GORY MATERIAL AND MENTIONING OF ATTEMPTED RAPE!

-  
-  
-

* * *

Chapter 25: Siege over the City!

* * *

-  
-  
-

The humongous tremble of the moving floor as well as the explosions of any kind of glass shattering ruined the heart-touching moment between father and daughter. Hurriedly standing up, Sesshomaru easily and delicately hauled Misao up to her feet. Furiously wiping the tears from her face and blowing her nose, the sound of panicked and terrified screams filled Misao's eardrums. Without a second thought, Sesshomaru, his children, and Jaken raced to the patio that was now open wide to the back yard.

On instinct, all of their eyes narrowed simultaneously at the wreckage. The proud iron gates that surrounded the expansive backyard and gardens were now bent and crooked. The surrounding buildings were window-less and the streets were filled with frightened and worried ningen. Their voices were rising at an increasing pace as more filtered into the wide-open wreckage of cracked cement. Dust plagued the air thickly, causing Jaken, thanks to his weakening life span, to place the sleeve of his robe up to his nose in order to keep the inhalation at bay.

"What is that?"

The sudden question made all of them turn to Hayashi, before looking at what his finger was pointing at. At a vigorous pace, a faint red dome began to rise over the mansion. When looking in all directions to find the same thing happening, Sesshomaru came to a quick conclusion,

"It's a barrier."

Sessou turned to him, his sleek golden eyes studying him tediously,

"What for?"

Abruptly turning away from the patio, Sesshomaru snatched Jaken by the collar of his old-fashioned robe and heaved him up, despite his shocked yelp and walked to the exit of the gym,

"That is what we're going to find out. Jaken!"

Immediately stopping his squirming, Jaken peered up tentatively at his master. Sesshomaru's eyes were guarded and resembled the look that Jaken was oh-so-familiar with in the past: cold and calculating.

"Hai, milord?"

"I want you to retrieve Tokijin and Tenseiga from my study, bring them to me." Sesshomaru turned to Hayashi, his black sunglasses that were propped on top of his head reflected the red dome above them, "Go and get Asahi from her room, she must be panicking right now. I want you to gather all of the servants and take them, Asahi, and Jaken through the underground tunnels to the safe house. Once they are there and locked safe, come back and meet up with us."

"Hai, Chichi-ue, but where are you going?"

Sesshomaru pinned his gaze on him, "We're going to your mother."

-

_This is going to be a problem._

Racing down the hundreds of the shrine's steps, Kagome finally considered her fighting uniform as she gazed at the tons of youkai that were howling and snarling at the bottom, on the other side of the purification barrier. She was wearing jeans, old sneakers, and a sweatshirt and here she was with no armor whatsoever. The youkai before her were covered just minimally with at least a chest plate and some leg guards. Kagome knew that she had nothing to fear when it came to these youkai for she faced much stronger foes before them, but she always hated going into battle unprepared. This was an all time low.

Giving a frustrated sigh, Kagome called over her shoulder, "CHILDREN, FIRST OFFENSE MODE!"

"HAI!"

She didn't have to check to see that all of her children lined up on both of her sides. Together, they gave a mighty leap into the air, causing the youkai below them to howl in blind challenge. The fact that the hordes of youkai knew that the others were youkai as well, but were for some reason on the other side of the shield, didn't process into their minds.

Racing down the steps underneath the air buoyant miko-houshi-youkai, InuYasha grasped the hilt of Tetsusaiga at his left hip. _It's a good thing I brought Tetsusaiga with me…_Tightening his hold at the quivering hilt, InuYasha jerked it from its sheath. InuYasha smirked at the fond bright yellow light that engulfed his whole left side. The old ancient sword soon transformed into a giant, magnificently gleaming fang that was just about the size of his body. Racing forward, InuYasha brought the sword to his right hip and allowed the tip of the mighty blade to graze the shrine steps, leaving a trail behind him. When reaching a maximum of ten steps from the gleaming shield as the ignorant youkai continued to pound against it, despite of the scent of burning flesh, InuYasha roared deeply. His rouge-boyish features stretched into a mocking smile,

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Swinging the blade across the front of his body, InuYasha gazed at the explosion of yellow demonic energy as it pierced through the pathetic demons' bodies. Their screams filtered through the air as waves of blood washed over the streets. Civilians jumped out of the way just in time, their horror-stricken eyes watched in fright as their tormentors were mercilessly slaughtered. Turning their gazes to the hanyou, they nearly fainted when seeing him. His long dark silver hair gleamed magnificently underneath the red dome above them. His dog-ears, one little girl noticed with excited curiosity, twitched within the passing wind. Cockily, InuYasha lifted his fang and rested it against his shoulder.

_Just like old times…_Kagome thought before she and her children gracefully landed on their feet in front of him. In sync, almost as if practiced, all of them fluidly pulled their arms back to their right side, as if they were pulling at some imaginary source. They rested their hands near their hips, their legs spread apart comfortably as they quickly gathered miko energy into their relaxed, cupped hands. Before the demons that had escaped InuYasha's attack could even get up, all at once, Kagome and the others brought their tiny balls of miko energy before them and released a tidal wave of purification. The whole section of Tokyo lighted up in light pink-magenta – the screams of pain from the burned youkai caused a headache for all who were listening: youkai, hanyou, or ningen.

The ningen that were hiding amongst the buildings held their breath, preparing for the same result as the shimmering wave headed towards them without stopping. Instead of feeling the excruciating pain that was expected, their body was filled with warmth and heat. The sensation was almost heavenly as they stared in front of them with shock.

Reaching into the shield, InuYasha grabbed Rin and Kagura's hand and brought them through the shield. Immediately, Rin let loose her kitsune magic tricks, stumping many various youkai that were sneaking up upon the civilians that were still gazing at them in awe and light fear. The enemy youkai gave guffaws as they sank into the cement until only their heads appeared. Racing forward, Kagura weaved in between Kagome and Engetsu to lead the path with InuYasha beside her. Grabbing two chopsticks from the inner pocket of her stylish, designer jacket, Kagura flicked them open to reveal stunning, steel-rimmed fans. Elegantly she twirled around, shouting,

"DANCE OF BLADES!"

Many tiny light blue disks whizzed through the air, the wind assisting its mistress. Youkai shrieked as the disks cut through their skin, tendons, bones, and organs. A well-placed disk rammed through a youkai's chest. Within a split-second, the disk tore through his back and armor until it pinned against the cement wall of an insurance building. Within the blade's grasp was a once-beating heart. Blood trailing off the corners of his mouth, the unfortunate youkai fell to the ground in a heap.

InuYasha let loose another round of "KAZE NO KIZU," causing the windows that had escaped the pressure of the unexpected earthquake to shatter from the powerful surge. Following his siblings, mother, aunt, and uncle, Kyoufuu glanced over his shoulder at the panicked and helpless humans that were staring at them with forlorn loss. Taking pity, Kyoufuu shouted to them over his shoulder,

"If you want to live, go to the Higurashi Shrine!"

Looking forward once again, Kyoufuu let loose his poison whip and killed an unsuspected survivor – he didn't have to look back to see that the humans heeded his warning.

Kagome ducked from an ungraceful thrust of a sword with an envy-worthy ease. Almost like the element of water, Kagome used his own force against him and had him falling forward. Side-stepping him, Kagome waited for him to fall past her until she saw the leathery skin of his neck. She jammed her elbow into his neck; a satisfied crack gave her the knowledge that she succeeded in breaking his spine and nervous system. She allowed the dead youkai to fall onto the ground. Quickly, she sensed an enemy's aura behind her. Without looking, she leaped into the air and over her assaulter. Snapping her feet around the ugly hog-youkai's head, she stretched her body as she came back down to Earth. Landing on her hands, Kagome swung the squealing hog-youkai through the air. In mid flight, she twisted her feet, causing the youkai's neck to snap effectively.

Not even bothering to check if he was dead, Kagome raced after InuYasha. She gave a fond shake of her head when he gave a cackle after unleashing another wave of Tetsusaiga's powers. _Some things never change._

Her eyes grew worried as she released a small amount of miko energy, killing ten youkai all at once.

_Sesshomaru…I hope him, Asahi, Jaken, and the other children are all right…_

Her eyes widened and her heartbeat skyrocketed as she glanced upward into the sky to see a flash of electric white-blue lightning engulf a part of the city. _Sesshomaru! He must be using Tokijin!_

Sharing a glance with InuYasha and Kagura, they nodded before sprinting onwards to the power wave they just experienced.

-

He hadn't felt this powerful in so long. Giving a deadly smirk, Sesshomaru elegantly moved amongst the hordes of demons that surrounded his mansion with inhuman speed and grace. When reaching the end of the mob, tons of the demons he past fell to the ground with large unexpected and unforeseen gashes to vital organs. The fresh grass and clean cement of his drive way was tainted with their fowl blood as they fell amongst each other like a group burial. Sure, he may not be wearing his usual body armor or even his traditional haori or hakama, but with Tokijin and Tenseiga at his side, he felt unstoppable once again. He finally felt like the true ruler of the Western Lands that he truly was. He hadn't fought in a youkai war in ages, the latest being three hundred years back.

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

The red-tinted sky was filled with bright, eye-blinding light of mixed white and blue as tendrils of electricity skimmed over the freshly polished sword like a protective catalyst. The sword almost seemed to be diabolically smiling as he was. He watched with a sense of reminisce as the waves of uncontrolled electricity filled the long street that was Main, eliminating around ninety percent of the youkai that once clouded the streets. _It's been way too long. _Grasping Tokijin, Sesshomaru allowed his children to race in front of him as they took care of the left over surviving youkai with their claws, poison, and miko energy. Gazing around the destroyed streets of the city, Sesshomaru took out Tenseiga to revive unfortunate ningen that got in the way. Waiting for the sword to give a mighty pulse, Sesshomaru slashed through the gatekeepers of hell and watched blankly as the teenager before him slowly opened his eyes in disbelief.

"Huh?"

Not wanting to be bombarded with questions or even insinuated to be the one that killed him, Sesshomaru continued on, reviving any human that crossed his path. He usually didn't give a damn if a ningen was alive or dead as long as they weren't related to him, but if he was right, which he sure he was, the Youkai Council would ensure a city-wide memory-remover. This was tiresome for him for he would be the only one capable of reviving the dead. It was going to be a busy aftermath. His senses tickled him as he felt an enemy youkai's energy racing towards him. Sesshomaru stared coolly at the shrieking youkai. The youkai was actually moving at an impressive speed for one of such weak caliber. _But not good enough._

Disappearing with a flicker, Sesshomaru reappeared behind the shocked youkai before cleanly slicing the youkai's head off. Swiftly, Sesshomaru glided around to lock sword to sword with another enemy youkai. Sniffing in distain at the snarling fellow inuyoukai, Sesshomaru monotonously stated to him, infuriating the youkai before him,

"How low of you to be under the command of someone so weak."

"Do not speak of what you do not know, Taiyoukai!" The youkai barked back, his eyes flashed crimson.

"How foolish of you to be run over by your blood beast," Sesshomaru continued to the inuyoukai's frustration, "You're a disgrace to our kind."

Mercilessly, Sesshomaru reached his free hand forward and pierced his hand through the inuyoukai's steel armor until his talons pierced through the surface of his skin within his stomach. The inuyoukai's breath hitched in his throat in shock. Sesshomaru allowed a bone-chilling smirk. The inuyoukai's hairs at the nape of his neck stood on end,

"What are you –!?"

"Poison flower," Sesshomaru whispered softly, his claws flexing within the sensitive tissue of his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

His scream was of pure terror as hot, disgusting smelling acid literally ate away the tissue, bones, and tendons of his body at a slow pace. Convulsing, the inuyoukai tried to wrench himself away from the Taiyoukai, but Sesshomaru merely took hold of his spine and held on without a break of a sweat. The sight was hideous as his own poison melted the inuyoukai's skin and hair away, leaving nothing but a mass of burnt bones, burnt flesh, and fried hair. Dropping the corpse, Sesshomaru calmly continued on his way, his blood stained silver hair billowing in the breeze.

_What a nuisance. _

Sprinting forward, Sesshomaru made way towards the easiest and most common path to the Higurashi Shrine. The thought that she and the other children were okay because of the protecting qualities of the shrine made him feel a little bit better. From the corner of his eye, he watched as his children easily took down the flowing youkai that flooded the city. His eyes narrowed as he plunged his sword swiftly through an enemy's gut and made a wrenching sound with his sword as he effortlessly dug out the rat youkai's entrails. Sweeping into an elegant duck, which almost looked like an over exaggerated bow, Sesshomaru jabbed his "Adidas" covered foot into a pair of shins. He didn't flinch as he heard bones break in two; the youkai was in mid-shriek before Sesshomaru cut his head off.

Expertly twirling around his opponents, Sesshomaru thought to himself. It didn't nearly make sense as to how the enemy, whoever it was, could just suddenly bear down what was supposedly thousands of youkai amongst the city on a mere whim. No, it had to have been planned. And with Sesshomaru being the only lord of high caliber amongst the four rulers of the Cardinal Plane to reside in Japan, the target was obviously him, Kagome, and their family. But for what reason he didn't know yet. Last thing he knew, he only had small enemies because he refused to make treaties with lower, weaker colonies that held no merit in bringing him more power. To his memory, the only big-time enemy he ever had was Naraku, as weird as that sounded. Sesshomaru may be a stuck up prick ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, but that didn't mean he divulged himself into making enemies. He was fine with others as long as they stayed out of his way and didn't annoy him. He wasn't surprised that someone was out to kill him – he had his few shares of disagreement with other countries, but why go after his entire family? Sesshomaru gazed at the enraged enemy youkai as they terrorized humans and continued in their bloodlust to kill him and every one else. It didn't make sense that his offender would supply himself with a half-brained army – especially ones at this caliber.

_This is no ordinary enemy. This plan of attack…all of these demons…it is very familiar…_

"_**DRAGON STRIKE!"**_

_**Without stopping a beat, the mighty Taiyoukai of the Western Lands continued to plow into the bottomless pit of mindless youkai. His face and any visible skin that was seen through his slightly torn kimono on his arms, shined with sweat, dirt, and blood. Despite of some of his injuries and the added pounds of his armor, heavy kimono, and extra sword, the Taiyoukai felt himself within his environment. Blood rushing through his veins, Sesshomaru felt as if his body was on overdrive as he continued to slay demon after demon. **_

"_**KAZE NO KIZU!"**_

_**Glaring emotionlessly out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru passed his golden orb over his hanyou brother to see him in the same state as himself, surprisingly. The hanyou, though frustrated at their predicament and their vastly slow advancement, was sporting a predator-like grin. His ears twitched constantly, moving at the thousands of sounds that surrounded him. Following the path of the great mass of uncontrollable energy, Sesshomaru didn't pay attention to the screaming youkai or the sight of flying blood and limbs. His gaze pinned with the set of orbs that were smirking at him arrogantly, mockingly.**_

_**The sight of the crimson gaze renewed his firepower.**_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the corpse before him, not paying any mind to his surroundings on the account that the street he was on was cleared, despite of the corpses that littered the ground. Placing Tokijin into its sheath, he once again took out Tenseiga and revived the innocent ningen. Hopefully they wouldn't be killed again. It would just screw things up.

_It can't possibly be Naraku. We made sure to kill the kumo when we tracked him to the forest he secluded himself into after the final battle. His body was completely destroyed._

But he couldn't help but to feel that something was up, something he knew that he didn't like.

_The faster this Sesshomaru gets to Kagome, the better. Hopefully Hayashi has Asahi, Jaken, and the servants into the safe house by now._

Just as Sesshomaru began to turn a corner, possibly only a mile away from the shrine, a scent caused him to screech to a halt, causing dust to gather around him. Eyes staring fixedly before him, Sesshomaru gave two delicate sniffs. When the scent reached his nose, Sesshomaru turned his head to look over his right shoulder where the wind was sweeping the scent from. Like all the rest of the streets, it was oozed over with blood. Missing limbs littered the corners and sidewalks. Some of the ningens that were crying were running towards the direction of the shrine, panting and screaming "sanctuary" and "holy ground." He took another sniff for confirmation.

_Could it really be…_He thought to himself? Glancing at the shrine and back at the other direction, Sesshomaru quickly made his mind when a deep, male voice gave a horrified yell. The screams of females and a young babe echoed amongst the almost deserted street. His lips formed into a scowl when he saw the enemy youkai roof hopping towards the directions of the screams.

With slight trepidation but with a determined mind, Sesshomaru disappeared in an orb of bright, flashing light as he went supernova.

-

Almost snickering to himself, Fuhen mockingly played with his opponents as nearly twenty of them circled him. "Come now, ladies," he taunted, despite the fact that the youkai around him might be too far-gone in their blood beast to understand a single word he was saying. "Twenty against one? Are you really that weak? Your mothers must be really proud of you."

Growling in response, the youkai charged as one. Just as they began to reach their swords and claws to his clothing, Fuhen's entire person disappeared. Before they could comprehend what had happened, they were all knocked dead as Fuhen sprinted around them like a cyclone. Almost shoulder length hair whipping in the wind he was creating, Fuhen twirled his toothpick expertly around his mouth with confidence as he jabbed his miko-coated fingertips through their chest plates and into their hearts. When he was done, his left and right hands were completely covered with blood. Whistling a disturbingly happy tune, the energetic masochist continued on his merry way.

Contrary to his behavior and posture, his normally warm green eyes were cold and unfeeling. His silver streaked black hair twirled with the wind.

-

Mid back silver hair flying around his form, despite being tied in a low ponytail, Ikkoku whirled around in a roundhouse kick. His sapphire eyes showed no emotion as his delicate ears echoed with the crunch of a broken nose. Being what his name suggests (stubborn and hot-headed) and much like his Uncle InuYasha (to which he took much offense to), Ikkoku found himself growing impatient at the weakness his victims protruded. There was absolutely no chance of the enemy youkai defeating him or his family. They were much higher-level youkai than they were. He didn't know if he should feel insulted or be glad to have the opportunity to release the days of frustration that built up inside of him – considering he couldn't take it out on his father without being blown to bits. _Kind of sucks when your old man is still able to whip your ass and you can't do anything about it._ He thought to himself in an almost gloomy expression.

-

"Sorry boys, but my taste of men are more high-end." Atsui saucily spoke to the trash of youkai below her as she perched herself on top of the mighty skyscraper.

Jumping off of the building, she raced headfirst towards the crowd of demons below her until she reached the ground. When several feet away, Atsui focused her miko energy into her right fist before slamming it right into the concrete. The whole street was filled with dust as the whole street was adorned with a crack right down the middle. Coughing, Atsui waved away the dust from her face,

"Ugh, ew! I think I used too much aura."

"You don't say?"

Atsui rolled her eyes before turning around to find a bored-looking Keii. His entire body was immaculate despite of the blood that dripped from his hands and feet. There was an occasional tear on his expensive clothing, just like hers. Raising a hand, Atsui moodily flipped the ends of her hair outwards in the style that she liked before responding,

"So did everything go all right?"

Keii scowled at her, "Just peachy. You?"

Atsui gave him a genuine smile, causing Keii to soften his features at her.

"It seems like father is giving himself retribution without our help. Of course, you have to be an expert mind-reader to find that out from him…but you can tell he's trying to make amends."

Keii scoffed skeptically, "Oh yeah? How?" Her response threw him in a loophole.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

-

On top of the glorious Tokyo Tower, Chiihiro frowned below her as the once increasing wreckage slowly came to an agonizing pace. There were still plenty of screams from the innocent bystanders below, and although it made her feel guilty to include them in on her little vendetta, it gave her a small portion of comfort that her plan was still working. The continuous flashes of magenta and electricity threatened her though.

"Perhaps the youkai were too weak," she murmured to herself.

But they were serving their purpose; they were distracting the family and lowering their guard. Humming an irritated tune under her breath, Chiihiro easily tapped into her extremely short level of youkai power cells and jumped from Tokyo Tower to a neighboring skyscraper. Roof hopping, Chiihiro raced across the stable and unstable buildings. Giving a mighty jump and sailing through the air, her hand subconsciously trailed over her stomach. She lightly traced the metal where her stomach was with contemplative eyes. Landing on the ground gracefully, Chiihiro sped off instantaneously down the street, toward her intended target. Her brown eyes gave a dark glint.

_This better work or I won't stand a chance against her._

In her hip pouch was a syringe.

-

Running towards the screams, Sesshomaru found himself heading towards a regular, two-story house that was painted in a pleasing shade of blues, yellows, and whites. It held a small front yard and was surrounded by a white picket fence. It was the perfect setting of an ordinary, modern family. Easily skipping over the fence, Sesshomaru stormed through the destroyed doorway to find himself in a connecting hallway between the kitchen/dining room and the living room. Everything was a mess as plaster covered the walls, furniture and floor. Glass windows and chinaware were broken and littered the floor. The window in the living room that displayed the front lawn was torn off, causing the breeze to blow away the dust, creating clouds.

His eagle eyes flashed amongst the walls to make sure that his assumption was right, even if the scents that surrounded him all ready spoke the truth. The few pictures that hung on the wall behind the cracked glass showed an aging man. His hair was a deep brown and began to sport gray streaks. His face, however lined it was around the mouth and his twinkling eyes, showed joy and a shadowed pain as he held his three children. A woman with fiery red hair that was cropped to her ears could be seen laughing in the background. The man's eyes captured him the most…

…They were exactly like Kagome's.

_Bingo._

"SOMEONE HELP US! ONEGAI!" A woman's shriek caused his ears to ache.

Racing to the staircase that had the same foundation as the Higurashi household, Sesshomaru merely ran to the side of the staircase and gave a leap over the railing above him. Landing smoothly on the balls of his feet, Sesshomaru made a wild dash to the room with the strongest scent of occupants. The door was hanging off its last hinge, leaning against the wall crookedly. Allowing himself in, Sesshomaru met the sight of a large bear youkai grasping the front collar of a man, who seemed to be reaching his late forties, within the air. The man's hair was just like the photo downstairs: it was short chocolate brown with wispy streaks of steel gray and would have been crisp and clean if it wasn't covered in dust, dirt, and sweat. When taking a look over, the man only had a few injuries, mostly cuts that seeped blood through his light blue button up and dark brown jeans. The man was lifted above the bear youkai's head, so when he looked over his head and saw him, his familiar striking sapphire eyes widened at him.

"HONEY, LOOK OUT!" The woman screamed again as the youkai raised his other arm, his claws flexing outward at the unsuspecting man. The man turned to the bear youkai before him with frightened eyes.

Sesshomaru sprinted forward, withdrawing Tokijin. The woman bent over her two daughters and her crying baby. Tears were flowing from her brown eyes as she gave a terrified scream the same time the bear roared. The man had closed his eyes in silent acceptance of his upcoming fate, only to feel pain underneath his tailbone as he fell down onto the ground, the bear's arm still attached to him. Giving a sharp yelp, the man shakily, but fiercely tore the arm's grip from his and threw it to the other side of the room. He flinched when feeling hot blood seeping through his clothes and around him. Peering upward tentatively, shock still thrumming through him, the man's eyes widened in surprised happiness to find that the man with silver hair was actually his savior rather than his supposedly murderer's assistant.

The man…no, youkai, had long silver hair that reached to just above his knees, despite being put up in a ponytail. He wore far more casual clothing of black sweats and a white (which he presumed to be white when seeing the dirt and blood that covered it) wife beater that did more than justice to his broad shoulders and chiseled chest. The man's whole right pant leg was darker than his left, signaling that it was covered in blood. The man's right shoe was also a light red rather than white and yellow. The only injuries the man obtained were slight tearing of his clothes from attempted swipes, swipes that never met the surface of his skin. Glancing to his left hip, the man saw that he held two sword sheaths: one empty and one occupied with a rattling sword that had a red stitched handle with white diamonds stitched in the middle. His eyes widened when seeing a large boa -or was it a tail?- wrap around his left shoulder before trailing down his side to stop just above the ground.

"You…" A deep, rumbling, baritone voice resounded throughout the small room.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the man glanced up at the youkai before him to find himself entranced and drowned within deep, cold, sun-gold eyes. The man held a dark purple-indigo crescent moon within the heart shaped crease of his bangs, crimson eye shadow (which oddly worked with him), and three maroon stripes on his slim cheeks.

"H-H-Hai?" the man spluttered in gratitude. His heart stopped however when the man continued,

"You are my mate's father, correct?"

It took the man several minutes to piece it together. Mate was an animal, and supposedly a youkai, term that meant wife or soul mate. His first son was only fifteen, hardly old enough to get married and from what he knew, he wasn't gay. His second son was too young and not even in preschool yet. That left his daughters. Himiko was only eleven and Sakura was only eight. That left…

_Oh…my…god…_

"KAGOME!"

-

"What is he doing?!" Heisei hissed to herself as she screeched to a stop. _Chichi-ue, I thought you told us to regroup with mother! Where are you going!?_ Heisei thought to herself as she felt her father's youki going off course of the Higurashi shrine and towards the opposite direction, even if on the same street. Black hair flying, Heisei gave a low roundhouse kick, ensuring to knock her pursuer off of his feet. She was shocked when the male, totally hidden within the towering shadows of the trembling buildings that surrounded them, elegantly dodged her swift attack by doing a back flip within the air. She narrowed her sapphire eyes. These youkai were morons, pure and simple. The fact that this one actually dodged her attack with precision was enough to guarantee her that he was different from the others.

_Unlike the other youkai, his aura is incredibly strong…_

Snapped out of her thoughts, Heisei dodged the balls of fire that were thrown at her. She continued jumping backwards as the tall, dark figure continued to pummel her with dark blue flames. Each ball of flame that met the ground set the nearby buildings on fire and scorched the unfortunate cement where her feet once stood. Alarmed, Heisei glanced at the buildings that separated between her and her enemy. They were quickly going on fire and new screams arose. _Oh no, there're people in them!_ Worry filling her, Heisei quickly managed to conjure a large miko barrier around the nearest building towards her. Pushing a little more miko energy, Heisei watched as the flames became less dense and mulled over by the pressure. The fire and smoke was almost gone from one building when Heisei got the wind knocked out of her.

"AH!"

Collarbone throbbing, Heisei was sent flying through the now dry, dehydrated air. Yelping when her back scraped sharply against the ragged street, Heisei fought against the pain of burnt and torn flesh on her back. Coughing in shock, Heisei quickly got into a defense position just as the man's foot came once again at her. Placing her arms in front of her in an "X" formation, the man's strong foot hit the middle of her raised arms directly, making her arms shriek in protest.

_He's so strong! Where did he come from?!_

Quickly grasping his ankle, Heisei, with all of her might, threw the toned man away from her. She watched as he sailed through a brick wall of a grocery market. Heisei ran back down the street to the burning buildings. Frantically looking over her shoulder, Heisei produced the same trick again to another building. Just as she was about done, Heisei felt the familiar enemy's youki racing towards her. Dropping her arms, Heisei dodged to her right, just narrowly missing an outstretched claw that was aiming to rip out her hipbone. He only grazed her jean-covered hip, but his poison layered claws caused the tough material of her jeans to rip cleanly. Jumping away from him, Heisei flung her light blue poison whip at him. _What the - ?!_ Heisei stared dumbly at the spot where the man once was. He seemed real, but when her whip made contact with him, he disappeared.

"An illusion?!" Whipping around, Heisei was fast enough to block the upcoming fist that aimed at her face. It was then…in the firelight…that Heisei saw his emotionless face. Paling sharply, Heisei reacted on instinct; so unlike her calm, inquisitive nature,

"SHIPPO-KUN!!!!!!!!!"

-

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha hissed worriedly to Kagura as they raced down a crowded street, filled with enemy youkai fighting against the Taisho children and Rin. Before she answered, Kagura called out hoarsely to her nieces, nephews, and Rin,

"FALL BACK!"

Without even questioning the command, the inuyoukai and kitsune jumped out of the way. Twirling around, InuYasha, in hopes of not being blown away or sucked in, slammed the tip of his Tetsusaiga into the ground just as Kagura called out her attack,

"DANCE OF DRAGONS!"

Magnificently, the steel-tipped fans produced remarkable, twisting winds that quickly formed into dangerous, floor splitting tornados. The sight was almost horrendous as blood, limbs, and youkai were sucked up into the whirling vortex. Clothes whipping around her form, Kagura navigated herself to her mate,

"I don't know where Kagome is!" Kagura yelled above the sounds of the raging winds. "I thought you were keeping track of her!"

Growling under his breath, InuYasha took a deep breath before responding, "Do you think she went to Sesshomaru?!"

Kagura's oblivious look caused InuYasha to curse vulgarly,

"FUCK, DAMN IT! YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME!? I JUST KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! COME ON," InuYasha beckoned her to follow him as they raced back up the street from whence they came, "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SEARCH FOR HER!" Turning to look over his shoulder, InuYasha instructed the adult-children, "Keep on heading towards to Sesshomaru! Tell him we'll meet up with him soon!"

Nodding, they continued down the practically deserted street. The tornados that had slowly decimated left the street to look like the ones in a Western-style shoot out where the street was deserted and the civilians were locked away in their stores or houses. Only stray papers and various objects laid in their way.

"Good luck!" Rin called to them before taking the lead, her raven, red highlighted hair whipping about her. Deep brown eyes narrowing, Rin felt a tug within her heart.

_What is going on?_

-

Kagome hurled to a stop as a young, little girl's shriek pierced through the silent, eerie clearing. Ears twitching frantically, Kagome whirled around in hopes of sensing the voice. Surrounded her were wrecked buildings and tipped over trashcans. The wrappers crackled noisily underneath her feet. Raven, light blue highlighted hair drifted around Kagome's small, petite form; her long, sleek tail twitched nervously in anticipation as every cell in her being screamed in alarm.

"HELP ME!"

Disappearing in a flash of blue, Kagome sprinted down an alleyway. It was like any other alley: dirty, mucky, and shadowed. Disgust appeared on her beautiful, even if strained, features. There were two ugly as hell hog youkai, hovering over a crying eleven-year-old girl. Her hair was of a light blonde, but was dirty and grimy. Her clothes were of poor stature; the pants were filled with tears and holes and were fairly dirty. Her t-shirt was overly baggy and three times her size. Her sky blue eyes were filled with tears as she shakily held an old, beat up pipe in front of her for protection against the squealing hog youkai. The youkai were slumps and the thought of the giggling hog youkai actually doing what she was thinking they were going to do to the girl made Kagome almost vomit on the spot. They had beer bellies and snot ran out of their pig noses and down their hairy chins. They smelt awful and wreaked of mud and manure. Repulsively shivering, Kagome snapped out of her reverie when the girl gave a frightened, shrill scream. One of the hog youkai was holding the girl's flailing arm out in the air, holding her like a cross as his partner walked towards her with sickening pleasure at the girl's writhing form.

"Now, now," the hog snorted, "If you continue to struggle, you'll only make it worse."

The hog behind her snorted in amusement.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU UGLY, CRUSTY PIGS!"

Squealing in indignation, the hog youkai angrily grasped the top of her drawstring pants,

"You're going to pay for that, girl – UGH!" The offending male's body was thrown several feet away. Lying on the dirty floor, the youkai laid unmoving.

The hog behind the squirming girl blinked in surprise, "Ruishi, what the fuck are you doing?" The hog's eyes widened in fear when seeing that his friend's head had been blown away, coating the wall and the further alleyway floor with dark blood. Snapping his head to the right, the hog recoiled at the angered aura as Kagome stood before the open alley, her sapphire eyes narrowed and glowing at him. Her right hand glowed brightly of light blue miko energy (1).

"AH! W-wait!" The hog pleaded, holding the girl before him as an offering, the girl glancing at Kagome in fear and awe. "I…I-I didn't d-do anything!"

The alley was filled with the sounds of the passing breeze and the rolling of a trashcan that rolled on by behind Kagome. The hog awaited her response with fervent pleading. His heart stopped when she replied softly and deadly,

"No, but the fact that you were willing to help your little "friend" makes you a willing accomplice." Kagome disappeared to the pig's horror, only to find her standing before him and the girl. The pig began squealing and crying in terror as Kagome gripped his thick, fat neck. The girl fell to the ground in a heap. Shaking with fatigue, the girl commanded her limbs to move, but found to her despair that she couldn't move. Kagome didn't remove her eyes from the sorry excuse of a youkai before her; her squeeze tightened,

"There's nothing I hate more than to see a young, fragile girl, fighting against two men three times more powerful than she could ever be. It is cowardly and low – you have no honor. You had no honor to begin with and you'll die with no honor as well."

Kagome enclosed her fist, causing the struggling youkai to stop. His grasping hands stopped clawing at her slender ones and became limp. His opened eyes were glazed with death. Throwing him aside, Kagome peered down at the girl before her. Eyes softening at her, Kagome stooped down to her knees to kneel before her.

"Daijoubu ka?" She inquired gently. The girl looked at her savior with watery eyes,

"H-H-Hai," the girl stuttered, "D-Demo…I c-can't seem to move."

"Shock," Kagome supplied her expertly, "Any other girl or woman would be in the same state as you are after such a horrible experience. Here." The girl gasped in surprise when Kagome easily heaved her up into her arms, bride style. The girl blushed heavily in embarrassment,

"Gomen nasai…for being a burden."

Kagome gave her a soft, reassuring smile, "Do not worry…saving you will never be a burden. Now come, I shall take you to the Higurashi shrine, it's the only safe place in Tokyo."

Kagome had just made her way out of the alleyway when a body came slamming at her with such a force that it sent her flying through the air.

"WATCH OUT!" The little girl screamed in fright. Struggling to keep her eyes open, despite of the dizziness of all of the rushing images as she flew by, Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see herself coming to a building. Eyes widening, Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around the girl and hugged her securely into her chest.

The pain was unimaginable.

Kagome gave a grunt as she felt her body savagely crash through a large wall of broken windows of a nearby skyscraper. Her small body was pummeled as she slammed through desks, shelves, and plastered walls. She gave a cry when feeling the back of her head thumping against a passing doorframe. Stars exploded behind closed eyelids as she sailed through another window wall and into open space. Body slamming against a brick wall of a neighboring building, Kagome's body slumped against the wall, leaving a thick trail of blood.

"Ugh…"

The girl, with barely a scratch on her except for a few bruises, cracked her eyelids open, hoping that it had finally ended. When looking at her savior however, the girl began crying out,

"Miss! Onegai, wake up! Please don't fall asleep! Wake up! Please!"

"Shh…" Kagome's pained voice caused the girl to stop with baited breath, her chest ballooning. "Just a few moments, please…" Confused, the girl watched her. The next few seconds made the girl's mouth drop in a gape, her eyes wide in amazement. All of the woman's bruises, broken bones, and cuts began to slowly disappear as new energy, a light pink-magenta, began to appear on the wounds. In a small flash of light, the wounds disappeared and the bones and inner organs were healed once again. Breathing through once crushed lungs, Kagome shook the debris from her head. _How long has it been since I had to heal automatically?_

A small crunch of a foot stepping on top of an old leaf caused Kagome's ear to perk upward at the sound. Gathering the girl once again in her arms, Kagome gave a mighty leap into the air. Flipping in midair, Kagome stared down underneath her, even as the winds tugged at her as she descended. The entire building was gone and in rumbles. Her eyes widened when a woman came flying at her from a nearby building, just off to her right. The woman had flowing brown hair that was put up in a high ponytail. The woman's features were sharp and elegant, sophisticated. Her brown eyes were dark and held a mauve color to them, almost a burgundy-red. Her complexion was pale and she wore a traditional, even if a modernized version, of a female Roman suit of armor. The design was extravagant and surely had to have been within a museum of History and Natural Art.

Kagome threw herself backward just as the woman lifted a long sword into the air, above her head. Long sleeves billowing in the air, Chiihiro swung her blade at Kagome, nothing but hatred in her eyes. Halfway into a back flip, Kagome expertly kicked at the woman's handle on the sword. Chiihiro's eyes widened in disbelief when seeing her sword flying to the side and out of her grasp: useless. _How unexpected! _Chiihiro dropped into a crouched position, her fingertips grazing the rough edges of the street. She watched with jealousy as Kagome landed gracefully on the balls of her feet on the opposite end of the street. The woman didn't even looked to have been literally rammed through a building. Chiihiro glared at the woman.

_But I should have guessed that SHE would have tricks up her sleeve._

The familiar face, the same hating eyes of her former enemy, the familiar presence of kumo youkai energy…it was without a doubt her. The woman that plotted her demise. The woman that had attempted to murder her family. The woman that had broken her and Sesshomaru's marriage. The woman that caused this entire mess. Her…

"Chiihiro," Kagome breathed, hissing from her clenched fangs. Glancing up, the little girl felt true fear run through her when seeing the beautiful, raging crimson eyes. Her youkai howled with a vengeance. Kagome's fists tightened almost painfully amongst the girl's shoulders and legs.

"_I'm going to kill you_." Kagome rasped out angrily, her temper too far gone to notice that the pain in her back began to reappear.

Underneath her sweatshirt, the image of her inuyoukai state began to pulse gently.

* * *

Yeah, a faster update! I hope this pleases you, my faithful readers, as it has pleased me. I would have thought I wouldn't have any time between spring soccer and track to have the energy to write on the weekdays. Glad I'm wrong! I know this chapter seemed a little bit scattered, but there's a reason. I wanted to portray the "war" within Tokyo from most of the characters' point of views instead of just Kagome and Sesshomaru. Plus, there's just too much happening to take it one chapter at a time – it'll take too long. So now it seems that Sesshomaru has finally found Kagome's father, Heisei has discovered Shippo, and it seems that Chiihiro is up to something…what could it possibly be? XD I love making people guess!

You guys are so sweet…thank you for cheering me up! It sure helped! I even got a cookie and a new yo-yo! (stares at the yo-yo and stares at her readers)

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

-Miss Artemis

1) The reason behind the change of colors in miko energy is that healing miko energy, like purification, is magenta-pink, but killing miko energy is light blue. Why? I don't know. I saw Kagome using pink powers at one point in the anime (I think) and then in the movies, she's using light blue energy (that I know for sure). I just decided to use both. XD

Special note to **Oh Please**:

;) First off, I would like to say that I appreciated your review. I love long reviews and the questions that the readers have. It lets me know if I miss worded anything in previous chapters that I need to correct and it also helps me become refreshed in the story as well. I would love nothing more than to answer your questions. Maybe my answers will help any other readers that have the same questions as you do; it certainly has been a few chapters since I explained the mark.

Okay…sorry I didn't mention the mark's progress until the end of the story. I kind of got carried away with all of the action and fighting (I love writing fighting scenes, they're so exciting). But it will become more prominent in the next chapter or so, promise. The purpose of the distress signal is to alert to her clan that something is most undoubtedly wrong between he/she and their mate. The distress signal is like a call for help, a call for attention and comfort from fellow clan members. The members help the victim by either killing the offender (because back then, in my story at least, an unfaithful or an abusive mate is discarded and disowned) or trying to coax his/her inner demon to come out and take the full brunt of the distress signal's force because the mate-victim would have a higher chance of living through such an ordeal in full form rather than in humanoid. A reason for killing the offender would be that the bonding would be gone and the marking would be taken off of the victim, releasing them of the torment. The distress signal: is it reversible? That will be answered in hopefully one or two chapters, maybe three…I don't know. This is what happens if you don't draw up a plot diagram before jumping into a story headfirst. Maybe I should have had Sesshomaru more worried, but he really is concerned for Kagome, but because she had been hiding within the shrine's protective barrier, he couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. And yes, it wasn't until he was much older that Sesshomaru realized what happened to his mother.

Hope that answers most of your questions!

Ja ne!


	28. Wake up

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I DO own Asahi, Chiihiro (unfortunately), Rioshi Omuk, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children, as well as Kagome's father and his own little family!

-  
-  
-

* * *

Chapter 26: Wake Up

* * *

-  
-  
-

Short white tresses mixed with crystal blue streaks rustled in the wind as Yokan, cat-like sapphire-silver eyes narrowed before him, swiftly weaved through the chaos that was once called Tokyo, his childhood home. He followed Heizen diligently as his older brother expertly ran through the small space between two containing compartments of a deserted semi-truck. Gracefully jumping through as well, Yokan followed him into the shadows of a tall, broken skyscraper. His pale hands clenched tightly when another child's piercing scream entered his sensitive ears. Flashing a look at his elder brother, Yokan noticed that Heizen's strong jaw tightened in irritation and impatience. Yokan almost smirked at the fact that strong, calm, and strategizing Heizen was losing his cool.

But he couldn't complain, he was the same way. Cold and emotionless like his father, Yokan produced an image of self importance and self-preservation. He didn't need anyone (or so he thought) and he didn't need to help anyone (or so he thought). He could handle men screaming for their lives, he almost relished in it. The ningen of these days although cleaner, were just as bad, or even worse, than the ningen men of the Sengoku Jidai. They were abusive, rapists, pedophiles, and illegal drug dealers and whatnot. They were sleazy, cheating scumbags that want nothing more but a one-night stand. Most of the men of this age have a grand total of six to eight kids and he probably never knew it.

Every time Yokan thought of the reasons why he despised the male ningen species, the more he began to hate them.

"Calm down, Yokan-otouto," Heizen chided tersely, his beautiful sapphire eyes flashing dangerously, "I can smell your bloodlust. Control yourself or I'll send you back to mother and have YOU explain the fact that you can't control your disgust for male ningen."

Yokan scowled, "Fine. Gomen nasai."

"Don't be sorry," Heizen almost snapped at him, his eyebrows narrowing down in frustration, "Just realize in what predicament we are in before you lose control of your inner youkai! Now come on, we're almost there. Just another kilometer and we should be out of Tokyo and be able to see the key point."

"Hai."

The two sped through the chaotic city until they found themselves being presented a small open prairie with random highways that stretched to and from Tokyo. The wind rustled their clothes, hair, and tails. Fifty kilometers from their standing position was the key point on a medium-sized boulder – smack dab in the middle of a large spacious plain in between two highways. A strong, constant crimson beam was generated from the boulder, sending multiple high frequency pulses into the shield. They were like ripples on a pond or incoming waves from the ocean and onto the beach. They began a deep, blood red before traveling through the space of the dome – as they continued to travel, they began to lighten as they lost more energy – it was what gave the dome the see-through red.

"There it is."

"Hai…" Yokan murmured back, his eyes pinned on the boulder, "Wanna race?"

"Hmm," Heizen hummed under his breath. Irritation flashed through his blue eyes, his tail flicking side to side. He wanted so much to chide his younger brother. The light-haired youth beside him was in fact much mature than some of his elder siblings, Fuhen for a prime example, but there were times when the emotionless inu acted nothing more than a child in dire situations. But still…a race always appealed to him,

"All right," he sighed out somewhat grudgingly, but added immediately as Yokan began to get ready to run, "But once you reach a mile from the boulder, stop. We don't know if there are any traps or tricks about it. We also don't know what is being used to keep the stone's power running, so best to be careful."

"Right."

In a nano-second, both inuyoukai were gone. Their figures, nothing but indistinguishable blurs, raged rampant to the key point.

-

In a flurry of movements, the two almost danced with each other as they exchanged a series of punches, kicks, and power bursts. Their lithe forms were speedy and quick. Shippo smoothly snatched her right wrist while quickly moving his covered face from her miko energy coated hand. Gasping in surprise, Heisei launched her other fist at him. Ducking from her other attack, the kitsune expertly, light on his feet, jumped over her struggling figure. Crying out in pain, Heisei found herself driven to her knees as her elder brother silently twisted her arms so that her palms faced upwards. His surprisingly slightly calloused hands gripped her wrists strongly. She grunted when he placed his foot in the middle of her back and pushed. Moaning and grunting in pain, Heisei felt her chest arching forward. Panic filtered into her mind as she realized just how vulnerable she was right now.

Shippo pushed his foot harder against the center of her back. Heisei's eyes impossibly widened,

"AH! SHIPPO, STOP IT!" she screamed as the searing pain around her shoulder blades and sockets reached her brain in crashing waves.

Wide eyes darting around her and finding nothing to help her, Heisei cursed under her breath, even as tears slowly gathered in the corner of her eyes from the pain. _I'm sorry, Shippo-nii-san._ Focusing on her hands, Heisei channeled her miko energy into the palms of her wide spread hands that were facing Shippo's chest. Shippo gave an inhuman snarl when being thrown backward from the inu demoness, his chest singed and burning. Shakily getting onto her feet, Heisei gingerly touched the crease of her shoulders and winced at the raw, tenderness. Her eyes never left her elder brother's slowly rising form as she slowly rotated her arms. She bit her lip to keep from crying out – it felt as if Shippo had only popped out her arms from their sockets halfway. Her ears perked upward in attention when she felt the vibration of Shippo's feet as he stumbled into a standing position.

With his head bowed, Heisei couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking with his thick, red bangs covering the majority of his face. Her heart quivered as Shippo reeled himself forward in full-speed, his claws out and fangs bared. Ducking at the last minute, Heisei felt the rush of cool air from his swift attack. Biting her lower lip in concentration, Heisei clumsily, although fast at the same time, dodged his series of attacks and fatal blows. When his right leg came aiming for her shin, she blocked it with her own thigh.

"Shippo-nii-san, wake up!" Heisei cried out desperately, wincing every time she raised her arms to block fatal blows.

She cried out when Shippo's strong hand openly slapped her – his long claws leaving four, long, deep cuts. They started from the upper left corner of her face, just above her pointy ear and arching downward to cross over her left eye and lips, before almost reaching her jaw line. Heisei felt herself grow dizzy as her head snapped to the right from the powerful blow, her mouth twisted in a grimace. With her left eye blind from the blood that seeped in from her cuts, Heisei sharply twirled on her right-planted foot and crouched down to the ground before giving a low roundhouse kick. Her heel hit the back of Shippo's knee, causing the disoriented kitsune to topple backwards. With her hands still supporting her mass, Heisei promptly shifted her hands so that her lower body twisted enough for her foot to hook on Shippo's lower ankle. Thrusting upward, the kitsune landed head first on the cement ground.

Heisei winced in sympathy when hearing the loud thud and the whisper of fracturing bones. Clambering to her feet, Heisei didn't hesitate to create space in between Shippo and herself. Chest ballooning, Heisei hesitantly reached a hand upward to gently graze across the battle wound scars on her face. A quickened hiss passed through her slightly chapped lips, thanks to the smoke around them. Licking her lips with her tongue before gently biting her lower lip, Heisei silently cursed when seeing the dark blood that coated her clawed fingertips. _Great, this will take a while to explain to Mushi…_Her human beau for the past two years knew what she was and understood that there would be circumstances where when it came to family business. There would be a risk of fatality or injury, but he was never okay with it. He was almost like a mother hen, now that she thought about it, when it came to her. When it came to him, he could care less, but when he's going to see the scars that she just acquired, he was going to blow a gasket. Wincing at the inevitable confrontation, Heisei turned her attention to other matters…such as her sight.

_Damn it, I can see only a little bit through my left eye. I hope there hasn't been any damage to it._ Just as Heisei moved to take out the handkerchief she always kept in her back pocket, a body movement caused her to snap her senses in front of her. Her body stiffened when she saw Shippo give an angered, hair-rising snarl. She watched with wide eyes as Shippo slowly turned his lean, well-built body to the side until he awkwardly sat on his side with his right arm supporting his upper body. His large left hand reached upward to cradle his bowed, bloody head. The thick substance oozed along the once bouncy, thick red strands like goo. The blood was thick and sticky at the crown of his head.

_Where…where am I? _Shippo's eyes flickered at the decimated concrete beneath his splayed fingers. The bright, spring green irises seemed to glaze over in thought, before slowly trickling to a dark cobalt. The grimace on his lips formed into a scowl before a dark snarl escaped him. A red haze overtook his mind as he slowly got up – rage filled him as pain registered in his subconscious.

Slowly standing up on his feet, Shippo swayed as a wave of dizziness and fatigue suddenly plagued him. He almost felt like a worn out flag that had been flapping in the wind for far too long, finally losing its luster and color. His body ached all over from the deep scratches Heisei left him from her defenses. His mouth felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton balls and his eyes kept watering from the smoke of the buildings around him. The sudden damage to his head, as well as the stench of smoke, burning flesh, and the anger he felt left him with a huge migraine – everywhere he saw had a twin. Looking at the ground uncertainly, the somewhat rational part of his rampant youkai tried to see if he could take a step forward. His eyes narrowed when seeing a large stone plaster of a building in front of him. He took a step to the right of the boulder in hopes of going around it, but his eyes widened when his foot hit hard stone and concrete. Grunting, the kitsune slipped on his own feet and landed hard on his bottom, his tail twitching in irritation.

Heisei raised an eyebrow as curiosity filled her. _What the…? What's wrong with him?_

Mind whirling at an uncomfortable speed, Shippo gripped his head with both hands as his eyes clenched shut tight with his fangs bared. His back tingled and felt burned and raw at the top. He felt so tired and exhausted, as if he had been running a marathon for three days straight. Moaning under his breath, Shippo tried to peer up through his blood dripping bangs. The dark cobalt hues began to slowly fade into a familiar pair of brilliant green eyes.

_What's…what's wrong with me? Why do I hurt so much?_

Everywhere he looked there seemed to be a double-ganger. When he moved his head too fast the world seemed to abruptly flip upside down. Closing his eyes immediately, the kitsune tried to think back despite the fact his mind screamed at the very notion.

Sweet laughter…

A motherly smile…

A lover's kiss…

Happy family…

Children's tender giggles…

Shocking news…

A torn family…

Hurt…

Pain…

Unhappy tears…

Confinement…

Frustration…

Fear…

**Red eyes…**

Eyes snapping open, Shippo felt a sense of struggling desperation. What did these words mean? What were these feelings? What were they trying to tell him? He felt as if he was climbing a long rope: he was almost at the top of remembering, but seemed to be held back by one single memory…one single realization. He needed a floodgate.

Caring doe brown eyes…

A father's almost fully hidden pride…

Dozens of siblings…

A large, destructive fang…

A loud, echoing slap…

Children, grandchildren…

A warm, comforting hug…

_**"SIT!"**_

"Sit?" Shippo murmured questionably, eyebrows furrowing downward. Leaning forward, Shippo almost curled into a ball as his mind began to scream and squirm.

Heisei slowly relaxed the longer she watched Shippo lie there on the ground, shoulders hunched. Confusion showing on her bloodied face, Heisei eyed her brother. It was as if he was holding a conversation with himself. There would be times when he would bow his head as if thinking of something before looking up after a few moments, mumble something and look back down again.

_Has he gone insane?_ Heisei wondered vaguely.

"Shippo!"

Whirling around on the spot, Heisei found Rin storming towards them at a lightning speed. Eyes widening in alarm, Heisei threw herself in front of her elder sister, causing a hard collision. Loud cracks resounded through the smoky, red air as well as two cries of pain. Clutching her large, quickly bruising forehead, Rin sent Heisei an angered look of confusion.

"Heisei, what on Earth are you – oh my god!" Rin gasped in shock. Her motherly instincts and overprotective elder sister instincts kicked in immediately as her slender hands and elegant fingers gently grasped the sides of Heisei's openly bleeding face. The blood by now had trailed down from the four long scar wounds to cover most of her face below the scars. The blood rivulets dribbled down her chin and neck, slowly coating the top of her clothes. Rin could barely tell the difference from the dark, almost black blood and Heisei's naturally bronze-olive skin.

"W-Who did this to you?" Rin demanded shakily – it had been a long time since she saw any of her younger siblings in battle, nevertheless injured. Quickly glancing at the struggling Shippo that was earnestly grasping his head in what appeared to be pain, Rin's face paled,

"Did…did…S-S-Shippo," Rin's bottom lip trembled from her intense emotions, denial readily gleaming in her eyes, "Did h-h-he…?"

Heart clenching, Heisei uncomfortably nodded her head,

"Hai, Rin-nee-chan, Shippo-nii-san was the one that did this. Including the fire I was able to suppress, albeit not all the way." She quickly added as Rin's face began to show distress and anger, "But there's something wrong with him, Rin-nee-chan! It's like…it's like he isn't the same. It was like something was controlling him – he's been acting like a rogue youkai until just a few minutes ago when I slammed his head against the cement," she ended with a cringe, knowing her elder sister didn't entirely wanted to know that particular detail.

The two women turned to look at the man with worry and concern. Rin looked back at her younger sister with worry,

"Do you have enough strength to close your wounds?"

Heisei shook her head, "No, but I can slowly feel my youkai powers healing the damage. I think Shippo-nii-san must have produced some poison in his claws when he struck me, it's the only reason I can come up with to explain why it's taking so long for me to heal."

Rin frowned, her hands gently rubbing Heisei's temples to relieve pressure. It seemed to work as Heisei slowly closed her eyes, her furrowing eyebrows relaxing.

"Shit," Rin whispered, "If Shippo used poison…"

"There'll be scarring beyond repair."

"Hai," Rin whispered guiltily. Heisei opened her eyes to smile reassuringly at the kitsune demoness,

"Don't worry, Rin-nee-chan, it's better than being crippled or dead. Besides, I might make it look attractive and sexy for all we know."

Rin let out a weak chuckle. That was Heisei all right, always trying to make others feel better or calm down. No wonder their parents named her Heisei, meaning tranquility and serenity. Her eyes darted back to the male kitsune near the other end of the street whom looked to be having a silent fit as he clamped his hands over his pointy ears.

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

Heisei was silent for a few moments before piping up, "When was the last time you saw him, Rin-nee-chan?"

Rin glanced at her, worry settling into her orbs, "The last time I saw him was when we first came to Tokyo, taking Mama out of the mansion and to the shrine. That had to be…around three weeks ago. Why? You…you don't think that the enemy had anything to do with how Shippo is acting, do you?"

"Well," Heisei grunted as she moved her body into a kneeling position, "It would surely explain why he wasn't unable to notice that it was me. The whole time I have been with him I have had to fend him off with everything I have. It's like he lost control of his inner youkai. It wasn't until I gave him that good slam to the head that he seemed to gain a little bit of common sense. Just look at him."

Rin did as she said and looked at Shippo, her heart weeping as she glanced at her beaten up husband and mate.

"This is the longest he's stayed down, let alone just sitting there like that. For the past half hour, he would get up right away after a hard fall or blow and be right back at it. That's just not normal, even for an enraged youkai."

"So someone or something is compelling him beyond his limits like a robot."

Heisei gently rubbed a trail of blood from her lips, "That would be my guess."

Rin bit her lip. _Oh, Shippo-koi…what happened to you?_

-

Scowling at the Inu demoness with utter contempt, Chiihiro brought her hands behind her waist and whipped out a pair of matching, silver handguns from her waist strap. Kagome's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before two loud resounding bangs echoed around the once silent straightaway. Light on her feet, Kagome sprinted out of the way of the bullets' path. The little girl in her arms gave a terrified scream; her grip tightened on Kagome's shoulders. Holding the little girl closer to her chest, Kagome darted her calculating eyes around her. _I've got to get this little one to safety!_

Giving a giant leap, Kagome entered one of the many levels of a nearby skyscraper through the broken windows. The entire floor was in disarray and many trembling men and women were crying and hiding under their desks. Kagome paid them no mind and sprinted across the area to the opposite windows. Heaving the little girl onto one arm, Kagome reached into her back pocket and pulled out a familiar pair of prayer beads that were decorated with evenly spaced white demon fangs.

"What's your name?" She asked breathlessly as she wrapped the long necklace twice around the confused girl's neck. The blond-haired girl touched the beads delicately; she inwardly wondered what they were for,

"Haruno Sayori, demo, what are these?"

Just as Kagome was about to respond, Chiihiro jumped through the opposite walls' broken bay windows, guns poised directly in front of her and targeted straight at Kagome. Breath hitching in her throat, Kagome skidded to a halt.

Chiihiro declared savagely, her eyes glinting obsessively and manically, "You're not getting away from me, Lady Taisho!"

"Ta…Taisho!?" Sayori gasped out in shock, her eyes swiveling to a frustrated Kagome.

At the mention of the lovely wife of the most powerful man of Tokyo, a few heads popped up from underneath the desks to curiously glance at the miko-demoness. A few fainted at the sight of her sleek tail that began to twitch in irritation and anger. Sayori stared dumbstruck at the woman holding her so protectively.

_This…this is Taisho Kagome, wife to the powerful businessman Taisho Seiko! The woman I always idolized and wished to become…_Sayori glanced at Kagome in awe.

"Enough!" Kagome barked at the grim and determined Chiihiro.

Shifting Sayori into her left arm, Kagome unleashed her crimson poison whip from her right hand's index and middle finger. Chiihiro jumped up, her feet narrowly missing the whip – she could feel the soles of her shoes warm dangerously from the hot miko and youkai energy that were mixed together. Glancing up, Chiihiro gave a horrified gasp when seeing Kagome an inch from her. It was only a second ago that fifty feet separated the two and within that second, Kagome was all ready in front of her. Her reaction was too slow. She was only halfway in pulling both triggers of her small twin guns when Chiihiro felt Kagome's petite foot slam against her chest with a dangerous force. Chiihiro was sent careening into a nearby building with a loud crack and explosion of bricks. Not wasting a moment, Kagome leaped over the wall of the building Chiihiro was currently flung in. Sprinting across the rooftop, Kagome elegantly leaped to the street where she continued to travel down the long road for a good four blocks. Setting the little girl down on her feet, Kagome turned Sayori around to face her. Kagome's agitation and anger slowly melted away as sapphire orbs captured green ones. Giving a reassuring smile, Kagome tucked a stray blond hair behind a small ear,

"Sayori," Kagome stated gently, causing the girl to look up at her shyly, almost humbly. Kagome inwardly frowned at the action, but shrugged it off.

"This necklace around your neck is a special rosary. I put a protective seal on it so that any being: ningen, hanyou, or youkai, try to touch you with an impure intention, will erect a barrier around you to protect you. Now, listen closely," Kagome brought Sayori's attention to a sign that was still two to three blocks away. Sayori's green eyes followed Kagome's finger to the sign.

"When you reach that sign, Sayori," Kagome continued, "I want you to take a left. When you make that turn at the sign, run down that street until you see a large, pink dome encircling the Sunset Shrine. The shield only repels youkai, so you can travel through it, there should be many other people there, so don't be worried. I want you to go to the house located on the shrine and ask for a woman by the name of Higurashi Mayuka. Just show her the rosary and tell her that Kagome gave it to you, all right?"

The girl nodded silently. Kagome outwardly frowned this time. As Sayori began to run in the direction of the sign, Kagome gently grasped her wrist, halting her movements. Sayori turned to her with curiosity.

"Hey," Kagome gently whispered, "everything will be all right, okay?"

Sayori looked into Kagome's gaze as if looking for something. After a moment, Sayori smiled at her before whispering back,

"Hai."

Without another word, Sayori took off to the Higurashi Sunset Shrine. Smiling at her back, Kagome's ears instantly perked. Eyes narrowing, Kagome quickly tightened her shoelaces before standing up and pushing up the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Chiihiro, surprisingly, was all ready getting back on her feet. Without a second thought, Kagome ran back to the place she just ran from.

Groaning in pain, Chiihiro hissed at the feel of hot, sticky blood coating the crown of her skull. _Damn that bitch! _She cursed, feeling the sticky substance slowly dribble down the left side of her face in small, rivulets. Her chest was a pain in the ass, her back was in horrendous shape, and her head fucking hurt. Grimacing after another wave of pain and nausea crashed through her cranium, Chiihiro's eyes flashed a dangerous garnet. Giving a shriek of anger, Chiihiro flung the desk off of her with surprising strength. Searching around briefly through the rubble and mess that littered the ground for her guns, Chiihiro wrenched them from the floor and proceeded to walk through the hole her collision caused.

_I'm getting sick of this shit._

Wiping a trail of blood from the corner of her lips, Chiihiro gingerly walked onto the ledge before reaching the railing of the emergency fire exit. With each gun grasped in each hand, Chiihiro made an effort to get down the latter quickly so that she could continue her pursuit. When her feet touched solid ground, Chiihiro sprinted down the narrow, shadowy alley to the street that was bathed in a light shade of red due to the dome above. Head throbbing, Chiihiro flew onto the street, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She skidded to a shocking halt, however, when she saw Kagome facing her, no more than a hundred feet away from her. Chiihiro's lips pursed together tightly, causing blood that had been trickling down the right side of her face to lightly smear on her lips. Her injuries and discomforts seemed to have vanished as a new bottle of hatred, jealousy, and bitterness overflowed.

**_"You'll never be good enough!"_**

_**"You're a disgrace to the family name!"**_

_**"You'll never be able to stand up to **_them_**!"**_

_**"You're weak! You'll always be weak!"**_

_**"Your only purpose to live is to regain our honor!"**_

"You ruined my marriage."

Chiihiro broke out of her thoughts to find Kagome glaring poison at her. Chiihiro finally saw the changes to Kagome's usually glowing appearance. Heavy, purple bags were hanging underneath Kagome's eyes, signaling that she had been sleeping horribly for ages. The skin that she could see (mainly her face, neck, and what little arms were shown from the sleeves being rolled up) was dangerously pale. She was a little surprised to finds the black tattoo markings etched in her pale skin – the Distress Signal had progressed a lot better than she thought it would have. The sweatshirt she was wearing was too big and her jeans showed how thin her thighs had become. Chiihiro relished in the fact that _she_ had caused the dramatic change to the _great_ Lady of the Western Lands.

"You _kissed_ him – I could _smell_ you on his lips!"

Chiihiro smirked at the outraged Kagome with satisfaction.

"_You_ were his secretary – _you_ lied to me!"

Chiihiro coldly replied, "Only two out of three, _milady_. You're losing your touch." Chiihiro smugly re-loaded her guns. "Yes, I kissed him – as horrible and unfortunate it was for me. And yes, I lied to you about Sesshomaru being gone on a business trip the day of parent-teacher conferences, but no, _I_ wasn't the one that broke your pathetic excuse of a marriage." Chiihiro gave a cruel, taunting laugh, "It was _you two_ that messed it up."

Seeing a small glimpse of confusion in her eyes, Chiihiro let slip the smile and instead raised her guns so that they were aligned with Kagome's chest and abdomen. A sneer crossed her lips and her eyes became mocking.

"Maybe your brain is gathering cobwebs due to your old age, but I bet you remember the phrase: "It takes two." It takes two to get together and it takes the same two to get a falling out. I've never been in a relationship before, nevertheless married, but I would think that _trust_ would be an important concept."

Kagome's eyes widened. Her inner youkai began to claw at her insides, raging and raving to get out and tear the woman in front of her to pieces. Her heart hammered and her hands clenched so tightly together, her razor sharp claws punctured the soft flesh and caused blood to slowly trickle over her white knuckles. She so wanted to deny what Chiihiro was arrogantly spewing out. Her mind scrammed for excuses and her heart screamed that it wasn't true, that it was all _Chiihiro's_ fault that everything is the way it is, is because of her. It was almost as if Chiihiro was able to read her mind as her snappish voice pierced through the tension-filled silence,

"Let me bring you up to speed. I'll start from the beginning: my original plan was, of course, to split you two up. It was a fine plan and could work because if executed right, _both_ of you would have been too traumatized to notice me dispatching you two. But the question was, was how was I going to make this work? For all I could have known, you two could have been as close as you were the day you two mated. So, I decided to investigate a little. I observed you _and_ Sesshomaru's behavior for about two fucking months.

"I have to admit it, you both hide your inner fears very well, but anyone can notice something wrong if they paid close enough attention. I noticed during the few first weeks of becoming Sesshomaru's secretary that you had him come home early from work – nothing strange about that, right? Well, it wouldn't have been if it hadn't been an hour before he even had to leave – which, I might add, was only at seven o' clock at night, plenty early for a work day. And at lunch, you may not have noticed me – I made sure of that, but I noticed how you would come in Sesshomaru's office and a moment later, you would come back out with Sesshomaru in tow. You always kept your arm wrapped tightly through his and made sure to stand _especially _close to his side. When I watched you on my day off at the mall, I can remember all of the times you would ask your _dear_ mother if she believed Sesshomaru would like whatever kind of clothing you held up for her inspection. I noticed at the mansion, when you and Sesshomaru would spend your nights together in the library on the couch, you would lean against him and he would put his arm around your shoulders and in that position, would read two entirely different books."

Kagome felt the wind knocked out of her as Chiihiro, almost innocently, ask rhetorically,

"And guess what I found out?"

She couldn't bring herself to say anything – her throat had constricted and felt as if a dozen cotton balls had been stuffed down it. Her insides squirmed and her heart raced a thousand miles per pulse. Her inner youkai froze along with her state of mind as Chiihiro, grinning, answered her own question,

"I found out that you fear…heartache."

Her heart gave a violent lurch.

"It truly is amazing what information you can gather about your enemies by just _looking_ at them and giving them your undivided attention."

Chiihiro smirked at her victoriously, "Sesshomaru took a long while to figure out, but I managed. Every time I would start up a casual conversation with him, just between two colleagues, I saw how he would look at me with a hint of suspicion and distrust. From what I heard, all of his secretaries had been tramps, only wanting to get into his pants, fortune, and life. So I decided to go the "friendly, ordinary girl" that was "focused on her career rather than her love life." Did you know that the first few weeks of my job, I had been run breathless?! I had to spend two hours overtime my usual working hours to get all the shit he dropped on me done and in his mailbox for the next morning while _he_ got to leave an _hour early_! I almost gave up the first few days! It was torture! But then…I realized…he was purposely driving me away like he did so many others. I didn't miss the calculating looks he sent me whenever he came back from his lunch breaks with you. I didn't miss the way he would snap at me coldly when I asked if he was all right or if I did a sentimental gesture towards him. I didn't miss the fact that he shied awkwardly from my touch.

"I learned in a time of a month that the _great_ Sesshomaru-sama is afraid of emotions."

Chiihiro cocked her guns slightly; it caused Kagome to snap out of her denying thoughts. Her body tensing in alert, Kagome narrowed her hurt-filled eyes at the woman that was still gloating loudly for anyone to hear,

"Wake up and smell the roses, _your majesty_! Your marriage with Sesshomaru was all ready in the process of going down the toilet before I even came!"

Not a second later, Chiihiro pulled both triggers of her handguns. Ducking low to the ground, Kagome heard the bullets whistle over her head dangerously. Eyes glaring hatefully at the woman, Kagome began sprinting at Chiihiro, dodging the bullets that were sent her way. Slowly panicking when seeing Kagome ten feet away from her, Chiihiro chucked the empty handgun in her right hand at her while firing the last two shots in the other. When Kagome was distracted in moving forward and dodging a bullet that came grazing her hip, Chiihiro whipped her hand into her packed waist strap and pulled out a large dagger. Before Kagome could realize what Chiihiro was doing, Kagome felt a sudden pain searing across her stomach. Glancing down briefly, Kagome's eyes narrowed in calculation as she caught the long cut across her stomach, tearing her sweatshirt and the shirt underneath, finally puncturing the soft, but hardened flesh of her stomach. She felt the blood seep out of the deep wound like a thick river. The blood fell to the ground in large drops and stained the concrete street. Grimacing, Kagome ignored her wound and quickly rounded on the proud-looking Chiihiro, whom immediately paled when seeing that it didn't buy her any time to put more distance between them. Kagome swiftly caught Chiihiro's slim wrist into her own petite hands. Much like a stamping machine, Kagome quickly gave many sharp jabs at Chiihiro's right outstretched arm with her left hand's middle and index finger. Chiihiro shrieked and cried out every time Kagome poked her arm. Satisfied that she had hit enough sensitive muscles to bring complete stiffness, Kagome jumped a good distance away from her. Chiihiro gaped in horror as she watched her arm fall limply to her side, her fingers too numb to keep hold of the dagger. The dagger fell down and onto the street with a clutter. Turning furiously to the smug-looking demoness, Chiihiro screamed,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

Chiihiro paused for a moment as she watched Kagome slowly and cautiously remove her sweatshirt, revealing a tank top underneath. She could faintly see a large, bloody tear on the light blue material. Her eyes narrowed curiously, wondering what she was doing when Kagome lifted her tank top until she saw the pale, milky whiteness of her slim stomach with a large gash in the middle. Kagome placed her hand on top of the wound and closed her eyes briefly, concentrating on her hand and the wound. Chiihiro began to cuss as she saw the pale lavender mist of Kagome's healing miko powers surge through the palm of her hand before tracing over her stomach. When she brought her hand away after a few minutes, Chiihiro cursed even more when she saw that the wound was healed and gone – it was as if it hadn't even been there in the first place. Looking down at her own, useless arm, Chiihiro made an attempt to move her arm upward. A small cry escaped her lips as pure pain coursed through her arm, hand, and fingers. The uncomfortable and searing pain reminded Chiihiro of an overly swelled up, allergic reaction. Her arm looked normal, for what she could see, but overall it hurt like a bitch.

_Damn it…I forgot all about her miko powers and now, because of my carelessness, I lost the use of one of my arms. Just perfect._

Looking up to find Kagome staring at her fixatedly, Chiihiro felt a sense of doom and fear she hadn't felt since she was in high school…

-

_**"Okaa-san, we'll be together forever always, right?"**_

_**"Of course, Shippo-kun, we'll always be together. I promise."**_

_**"And Chichi-ue, he'll be with us forever too, right?"**_

_**"Absolutely, my darling."**_

The woman's voice was so sweet and gentle, like that of an angel's. It was soothing and relaxing; Shippo felt a certain warmth and safety fill him when she whispered his name. He felt as if he was surrounded in a hug. _Who was that? She sounds so familiar…_Looking up, Shippo glanced at the few aura signatures behind him with weary eyes. Giving a small sniff, he could deter them to be female youkai through the smoke and blood that surrounded them. One of them was an Inu demoness while the other was a Kitsune demoness…like him. A pleasant scent of vanilla and strawberries hit his somewhat bruised nose thanks to the Inu demoness' lucky rabbit punch. _That…that smells familiar!_

Shippo gazed curiously at the woman that was kneeling beside the Inu demoness that equally looked just as familiar. The Kitsune demoness had lovely, wide cinnamon brown eyes – they looked sweet and gentle, even as he noticed worry and concern cloud the irises that should be mischievous and laughing. She had healthy, peachy skin that was hardly marred except for the other demons' blood. She had long, dark brown hair that was hinted with dark crimson highlights. She had delectable lips that looked to naturally be put into a pout. Her tail, a fluffy chestnut brown with glimpses of vanilla shading, was adorably twitching on the ground as she watched him anxiously. Who was that woman? She…she HAD to be someone he knew. How could he not be able to think that she wasn't part of his life? It was like he felt a pull at his stomach – a magnetic pull towards the woman and her tasty scent. Shippo attempted to rub the dripping blood away from his slightly dazed eyes.

_**"Sesshomaru-sama! Is she my new mother?"**_

_**"Who's he, Sesshomaru-sama? **Gasp** Is he my new brother?! **Squeal**"**_

_**"Your tail is so cute, Shippo-nii-chan! Can I pet it?"  
**_

_**"Shhhh, be quiet or Jaken-sama will hear us!"**_

_**"Shippo-kun…do you think I'm pretty? Mama says I am, but I want your opinion."**_

_**"Aishiteru, Shippo-koi."**_

The red began to slowly dissipate and be replaced with hazy, dark green eyes.

_These two women…_

_**"INUYASHA: SIT BOY!"**_

_**"Let's go pick some flowers, Shippo-nii-chan! I bet Mama would love them!"**_

Shippo took another look at the woman with a critical eye. The hair, the eyes, the nose, the mouth…her face looked somewhat similar to…

…to who?

-

Rin bit the inside of her cheek as she watched Shippo slowly turn towards Heisei and herself. She felt so helpless as she watched her husband and mate slowly battle whatever that was in his system. Her brain and her heart screamed at her to go to him, but her conscious held her back with a strong hold. Heisei believed that Shippo needed to do this, to fight this…this…infection on his own. If she believed in him – so could she. But it didn't make it feel any better to just watch at the sidelines. She watched, her breath catching at the top of her throat and hope bubbling within her as she noticed the redness in Shippo's eyes slowly seep into a dark forest green. That was a good sign. But Rin felt immediately dismayed as he sent a quizzical look at herself and Heisei. She felt her heart panic. He still didn't remember them – the look showed that he wondered just who they were.

_Wake up, Shippo_, Rin pleaded desperately, _WAKE UP!_

-

_**After ten seconds of racing…**_

"WILL YOU HURRY IT UP!?" Yokan almost girlishly shrieked at Heizen, whom was sitting crouched in front of the small boulder that held the stone with the kanji of "ichi" on the front.

"Patience is a virtue!" Heizen grumbled back to him, his hands laced with miko energy as he gently traced along the small, injected stone that was still beaming high frequency pulses into the dome. Heizen continued to find a weak spot as Yokan continued to fight against the dead corpse they had first found at the scene.

"You're only saying that because you're not the one fighting a bloody corpse." Yokan scowled at his elder brother's back before ducking a sweep to the head.

Keeping his body firm and center, Yokan continue to dodge the dead youkai's attempts to maim him. This had to be one of the most infuriating battles he had ever fought. It wasn't that the youkai was an exceptional fighter; it was the fact that you can't kill an all ready dead body. Death and dirt reeked from the body. The only strategy he could use was not to tire out, but instead dodge the youkai's advances, only throwing a punch or a kick to keep the youkai from reaching his elder brother and distracting him from breaking the seal.

Heizen frowned lightly, his eyes having always been an unusual bright blue, were almost white from the bright red beams that pulsed from the center of the small stone. He cautiously placed his hand over the symbol and, with a hiss of pain, brought it back abruptly, cursing. Looking down at his hand, Heizen found deep, burn marks marring his olive-colored hand. They were intensely red and seemed to slowly pulse before seeping away, vanishing against the combined power of his miko and youkai healing abilities. Intelligent eyes averted to the sign that continued to pulse. Heizen slowly began to smirk. The symbol had glowed a light sheen of blue when he placed his miko-energy laced hand over the energy pathway.

_This is too easy._

Taking a step back, Heizen gave a small pout of disappointment before raising his right arm. His index and middle finger began to glow an eerie dark green, but Heizen quickly changed the whip for his miko one. With a quick slash downward, the whip sliced through the pulses' path and cut the stone and the boulder it sat on in half. It was like cutting butter with a hot butter knife. He watched victoriously as the whole dome collapsed into nothing.

"God, this thing reeks." Yokan complained stoically, if that was possible, about the corpse that now lied before his feet. Heizen raised an amused eyebrow before stooping down to grasp the small stone that was cut neatly in half.

Turning to his younger brother, Heizen explained smugly as Yokan looked up appreciatively at the midnight blue sky and diamond sparkling stars,

"Usually, old magic is highly dark and powerful than today's demon arts, but some seem to forget that if you don't go to the right black market, you don't get the real deal."

"So this barrier is a faux?"

"No, it's real and did have some power behind it. No one could get in or out unless they knew where to attack. I believe our enemy got duped: this sealing magic was made by a…less than adequate sorcerer. I think the others know by now that it's pointless to stay at their key points. I'll call them and tell them to destroy the stones anyway, just incase."

Nodding, the two began their trek back into the city. It won't be long until the high level of aura, spiritual pressure, and not to mention the scent of blood and youkai would drive the attention of the Youkai Royal Court to Tokyo like flies to honey.

* * *

I'm BA-A-A-A-A-CK! (Grins at the readers, but drops her smile when noticing the frowns and devil glares)

I'm so sorry for not updating for months; it's just that certain things popped up. For one, I hate spring now. For the two months before school was out, I had spring soccer and Track. That was the biggest pain in the ass EVER! After I had an hour and whatnot of Track, running my guts out, I have an hour and a half of soccer practice – you can imagine how hungry and tired I am by than. I felt like I had been run-ragged.

Next, I think two weeks ago, maybe a little more, I had a State tournament and well…that didn't go so well. We had ONE girl on our team that was seventeen, so we couldn't play U-16, but rather we had to play against U-19 and damn, those teams are STACKED! Some even had college players on them (soccer isn't a school sport in the spring)! We won our first game 2-1 (and I scored both of them – yeah me!) and lost our other three games pretty badly…

Plus, my aunt, died. I lost a feeling to write for almost a month after her death. (TT.TT)

I hope this explains why I have not been able to update as much as I wished.

THANK YOU to EVERYONE that reviewed! And a SPECIAL THANKS to those that took the time and effort to personally e-mail me, yelling at me to get my gear running and updating! They encouraged me greatly! Kudos to you guys!

SPECIAL NOTE:

**Yue Hime:** (smiles sheepishly) Yeah, I used a translator – I apologize for that. I had been kicking my butt the whole time I was using that blasted thing. I knew I should have went to Spanish instead of French, I know that language enough to write coherent sentences. Immediately after I added that chapter to the story, I knew that someone was going to flame me or scold me for that. Heh heh. Thanks for being really cool about that! Again, I apologize:D

Ciao my precious'!

Now…….I'm sure you have been dying to click that button…REVIEW!

-Miss Artemis

P.S. - Sorry! No Sesshomaru this chapter, but there will be next time!


	29. Chiihiro's Last Resort

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own InuYasha (begins to sob)! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

I **DO** own Asahi, Chiihiro (unfortunately), Rioshi Omuk, and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children!

-  
-  
-

* * *

Chapter 27: Chiihiro's Last Resort

* * *

-  
-  
-

"DID YOU SAY MATE!?"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE; KAGOME IS WAY TOO YOUNG!"

"SHE'S ONLY TWENTY YEARS OLD FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

"I FORBID IT!"

He made a mistake: he shouldn't have told the man, Kagome's father, the one he had never seen before in his life and the man Kagome had resented since childhood, that he was his first daughter's _mate_. No man would want to hear the words "mate" and "daughter" in the same sentence. So, in the end, Sesshomaru allowed Mr. Higurashi to rant and rave the whole time he carried him, his wife, and their three children to the Higurashi Shrine. Sesshomaru was granted a small reprieve as two snake youkai, both ugly and distorted, slithered at them in their true form. Their scaly, overgrown bodies were the size of Mr. Higurashi's two-story house. He winced as the red head that he carried in his arms gave a mighty shriek, grasping her two-year-old boy tightly. The two little girls that were crammed on his back with their father gave piercing screams as well. Mr. Higurashi became slack-jawed as his sapphire gaze trailed over the approaching beasts,

"Holy Lord…" he breathed.

Eyes glancing around him, Sesshomaru analyzed his situation. He had five useless ningen on his hands and he had two amateur youkai heading his way. Normally, Sesshomaru would have been able to defeat these kind of youkai in his sleep, true form or not. But there was a different variable in this whole equation. He had his mate's father under his protection and he knew that whether or not Kagome was ever going to make amends with the man, she would definitely be upset if he died. His eyes flickered over the youkai's heads and saw the heavenly lavender glow of the dome that encircled the Higurashi Shrine in the distance – it had to be half a mile left before they reached it.

"Die!"

"Watch out!" squealed out one of the girls on his back.

Dodging to his left, Sesshomaru repositioned the woman in his arms so that she was tucked on his left arm, almost as if she was sitting on it like a chair. She quickly tightened her right arm around Sesshomaru's shoulder while huddling her baby closer to her chest. The redhead glanced down when feeling a light rattling against her calf. Sesshomaru swiftly and elegantly unsheathed Tokijin – immediately, a light sheen of pale blue electricity glazed over the cleanly made sword dangerously and challengingly. If anyone looked up over their heads, they would have noticed that the clouds above the large dome encasing the city had grown ominously and morbidly darker than before. It was as if Tokijin was controlling the weather. Sesshomaru didn't glance over his shoulder to look at the occupants on his back or at the sniffling woman on his arm. Ember-gold eyes were stoic and masked to hide his annoyance. Sesshomaru commanded almost lazily,

"Everyone: hold on."

They didn't need to be told twice. Their breaths hitched up in their throats as Sesshomaru leaped elegantly in the air. Sesshomaru felt many arms tighten simultaneously around his neck, shoulders, as well as the two little girls' legs around his waist. His patience thinned dramatically as the two-year-old boy opened his mouth and proceeded to wail near his ear. He inwardly growled at the nuisance, but steeled himself. The little toddler was Kagome's half-brother and thus he was his half-brother-in-law: he was family. He stepped lightly on one of the snakes' heads and turned to the other snake. The snake, completely taken over by its rage and bloodlust, rushed at its ally with its large jaws opened wide. His speed was incredible and yet Sesshomaru barely blinked at him. He almost looked haughty, as if saying: "Is that all you have? How disappointing." The right upper corner of his mouth slightly twitched upward into a smirk.

"What are you doing!?" the woman shrieked in fear as Sesshomaru stayed where he was, perched on the snake's head – the snake was still closing in, "Why aren't you moving!? Are you crazy?"

His good mood quickly diminishing, Sesshomaru felt like snapping at her for her impertinence, but solely concentrated on his upcoming move. By now, the snake was arching its body, towering over his twin. The snake youkai opened his mouth to show a large row of gruesomely dangerous fangs that were leaping toxic and pungent smelling poison. It's slanted eyes narrowed at the group and gave a menacing hiss. Sesshomaru stared arrogantly into the snake's hateful eyes. A second later, the snake reared back before plunging forward at them with its fangs pointed in their direction. Mr. Higurashi, his wife, and daughters' gave terrified screams. Ignoring the ringing in his ears, Sesshomaru leaped backwards, sailing high into the air just as the beast was two meters from where his feet were last standing. The snake's fangs were deeply embedded in his companion's head, so deep that the ends of his fangs just managed to poke through the skin underneath his jaw. The victim shrieked and hissed in panic, fear, and anger before going limp. His struggling abruptly ended as the poison worked quick and deadly. The opposing snake's eyes turned a nastier, darker shade of red as fury and shock filtered in. Giving a cry, the snake crushed his way to Sesshomaru, unceremoniously crushing his companion and causing the cement to crack underneath the pressure. Pointing his sword into the air above his head, Sesshomaru gave a deadly whisper, his arm poised,

"Dragon Strike."

Mr. Higurashi's eyes never wavered from the sword as it began to glow brightly; electricity and lightning washed and crackled over the blade. When it almost became too bright to look at anymore, Sesshomaru chucked it at a fine crack, just underneath the monster's belly. A loud, resounding crack filtered through the air, reminding Mr. Higurashi faintly of thunder before a large wave of piercing blind light shot from the sword like a missile. The glow seeped into the grooves and sharp curves of the estimated five-foot crack before the relentless rays burst forth from the ground. In less than a second, light blue-almost white light bathed the large youkai. The snake shrieked and hissed in pain as it slowly crumbled away into nothing until all that was left was dust carried away in the passing breeze. The pungent smell of burnt and scorched flesh unfortunately reached their noses. Sesshomaru didn't utter a word as he knelt down on his knees, signaling Mr. Higurashi and his two daughters to get off of him. He settled Mrs. Higurashi with her son on the ground. They looked like lost pups as they huddled together fearfully, their eyes never straying from the dead carcass of the first snake.

Sesshomaru strode purposefully to his sword and wrenched it from the now charcoal black street. Wisps of steam were drifting from the sharp and proud blade; streams of smoke steadily rose from the cracks in the ground. He swiftly sheathed Tokijin back where it belonged. Ignoring the family of five for a moment, Sesshomaru emotionlessly turned his gaze to the shimmering, strong barrier that faintly glowed in the distance. He inwardly wondered if Kagome remained in the protection of the shrine and promptly scoffed at the ridiculous and absurd thought. His Kagome was too pure and caring to sit back safe and sound while people on the outside were in grave danger. No…he knew deep down in his heart and gut that Kagome was storming through the city, helping unfortunate souls. He turned his gaze to the redheaded woman and narrowed his honey-hued eyes at her, causing her to gulp nervously. His face held cold contempt as he finally spoke up, his regal voice making the woman mentally feel like dirt underneath his feet,

"Be grateful, Mrs. Higurashi-san, that I was willing to save your life not once, but twice all ready. I have fought in many wars and have much experience in slaying pathetic scum like these two since this Sesshomaru has been eleven-years-old. You have never seen, let alone believed in, youkai, so please spare me your battle tactics. If you wish to remain in my good graces, kindly keep your mouth shut until I drop you off at the Sunset Shrine. Also, keep in mind that the only reason that I saved you is because you are related through marriage to Kagome. I truthfully doubt that my mate would take kindly to me if I allowed you to be slaughtered when I could have done something to prevent it. Do you understand me?"

The woman, shocked tears pooling in her eyes, could only nod weakly. Just before she broke down into uncontrollable sobs, Mr. Higurashi tugged her to him. She gladly accepted his embrace and buried her face into his chest. Mr. Higurashi glared heatedly at the nonchalant Sesshomaru. His sapphire eyes resembled the inner core of an open flame, much like Kagome's. Mr. Higurashi opened his mouth to reprimand him, but quieted when Sesshomaru cast him a steely glance. It was clear that the Taiyoukai was pissed at being questioned. Sesshomaru pointed in the direction of the shrine and commanded strongly, never once raising his voice,

"Run quickly to the shrine. I shall follow behind you unless more unruly youkai pop out."

He stared them down, particularly Mr. Higurashi, daring them to say otherwise. After a tense moment, Mr. Higurashi nodded and took his son from his wife's arms so she could concentrate on running. Not a few moments later, they were making their way to the Sunset Shrine with Sesshomaru using his poison whip every now and than to give the ningen before him a clear path. Sesshomaru felt a light tug of guilt every time he heard the two little girls sob and scream when he killed the opposing youkai. There was nothing he can do about it. This war was like any other youkai war: kill or be killed. The noise of battle increased as they neared the shrine. When they were in plain eyesight of the holy, sacred ground, Sesshomaru saw countless youkai stupidly trying to enter through the barrier.

_Imbeciles._

Sesshomaru unleashed his youkai whip and slashed through the youkai littering the shield like moths to a flame. Now standing in the middle of the entrance steps, Sesshomaru stepped aside and nudged his head behind him. The family saw many countless other people aimlessly sitting, crying, and wandering around underneath the protection of the barrier. They noticed that there were many large groups with men, women, and children gathered in hand-and-hand, praying quietly and desperately. Mr. Higurashi could hear the light hum of their whispers.

"Run through the barrier." His tone suggested no argument.

When each and every one of them went through the barrier, Sesshomaru preoccupied himself with desecrating the youkai that attempted to enter through the forest or through the ground. Encircling the shrine once, Sesshomaru quickly found himself making his way back to the front of the shrine again. He paused – his body grew rigid as his senses opened. His ears perked upward and his nose twitched ever the slightest. Tickling his nose and brain was the impression of the steady constant beat of miko energy…heading his way. He was silently hoping that it was his Kagome or possibly one of his pups that knew where she was that was the source, but Sesshomaru was disappointed when he saw not Kagome or his pups, but rather a little girl. The girl smelled strongly of tears and fear as she came closer. She was a total of seven blocks away from him, running hell bent on the shrine. His eyes narrowed when he saw two cackling hyena youkai racing after her, saliva dripping from their widely grinning lips. They were in their true forms and thus were running on all fours. They were quickly closing in on her. Hand grasping Tokijin's hilt and determination glinting behind stoic eyes, Sesshomaru took off with his youkai speed, leaving nothing but dust clouds behind him. His eyes narrowed when seeing the girl tripping over a cement block she had overlooked when she had glanced back at the hyena youkai over her shoulder. Anger boiled within him as his brain registered the fact that the hyenas, which have been closer to her from the start, would get there before him.

_Damn it!_

The girl gave a hair-raising scream as she brought her arms to wrap around and protect her head. Death was imminent…or at least it should have been. Not stopping his long, but quick strides, Sesshomaru watched in amazement as one of the hyenas jumped at the little girl with its long claws out-stretched. Instead of cutting the girl to shreds, a small lavender dome was created around the girl the moment the youkai came within an inch of her soft-looking skin. Cocking an eyebrow in curiosity, Sesshomaru watched as the hyena died upon contact, obliterated by the strong miko magic. The remaining hyena gave a menacing growl at the cowering ningen child, but before he could think about pouncing on her, Sesshomaru unleashed Tokijin and deftly slashed through the hyena youkai before landing on his feet gracefully, just in front of the little girl. Wrinkling his nose at the corpse, Sesshomaru placed Tokijin back in its sheath before turning to the quivering girl, questions racing through his mind. He whispered gently the moment he noticed her large, teary green eyes, quivering lips, and soft hiccups due to her crying,

"This Sesshomaru will not harm you."

He glanced over her body and noticed that the girl was completely unharmed, but was covered in plaster and dirt. Small shards of glass decorated her bleach-blonde hair. When the little girl lowered her arms, trusting him not to hurt her, Sesshomaru's body stilled completely. Around her small neck was InuYasha's rosary that he had worn during the Sengoku Jidai, but had requested Kagome to take it off when times began to modernize, proclaiming that it would stand out too much. Heart pumping hard in anticipation, Sesshomaru knelt down before the girl on one knee. His hand reached forward, completely forgetting the barrier, and gently brushed his razor sharp claws against the purple beads.

"Where did you get this?" he softly rumbled. He watched as the little girl glanced at the necklace. She stumbled over her words,

"U-Um…I d-don't know if y-you know her, d-demo…Kagome-sama g-gave it to me to p-protect me u-until I reached the shrine."

Relief flooded Sesshomaru's senses. _She's alive._ Reaching forward, he grasped the girl's upper arms and lifted her into a standing position. Sesshomaru asked her firmly, keeping his amber gaze pinned on her own shaky green orbs.

"Do you know where Kagome is?"

The girl bit her bottom lip uncertainly. She hadn't thought about looking at the green street sign when she took that left that Kagome told her. Looking at the Taiyoukai, Sayori finally took in her savior's appearance. She had to stop herself from gaping and restrained the sudden urge to pet the fluffy looking tail-like appendage that was wrapped over Sesshomaru's right arm. The man, despite of the blood splattered here and there on his clothes, was utterly handsome. He had smooth, pale, unmarred skin save for the two maroon stripes on his high cheekbones and a purple indigo crescent moon in the middle of his heart-shaped bangs. His eyes were a soul piercing gold and his long, white, and slightly filthy hair was put into a high ponytail. Sayori's mind trekked back to her last observation. Gold eyes…there was only one man she had seen in Tokyo to have gold eyes. Her small hands covered her mouth in shock, her eyes wide as tennis balls.

_He's…He's…He's Taisho Seiko!_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her slightly amusing antics – they reminded him strongly of Kagome whenever she discovered something new and couldn't suppress her shock or happiness. Realizing that she hadn't answered his question, Sayori shakily pointed her finger in the direction she came from. Giving a curt nod at the little girl, Sesshomaru took off in a whirlwind. Watching him with awed eyes, Sayori shook her head to clear her thoughts as Sesshomaru disappeared. Turning back to the direction of the shrine, Sayori continued her mad dash to find the woman by the name of Higurashi Mayuka.

-.-.-

Looking like nothing but a blur to the human eye, Sesshomaru stampeded down the slightly deserted street. Sesshomaru didn't even look away from his destination as he easily cut through the rare enemy youkai that dared cross his path with his poison whip. Reaching an intersection, Sesshomaru paused. His nose twitched in recognition of the little girl's scent of water lilies and apples. The scent stopped here. Turning his head slightly to the right, Sesshomaru repressed a smirk when he caught the trail once again. Turning the corner, Sesshomaru caught himself staring at the retreating figure of his mate. The gentle breeze carried her scent and bathed him in blueberries, lilies, and the fresh air of Sengoku Jidai. Seeing her brought a great surge of unexplained warmth to his chest. His inner beast gave a mighty, pleading roar.

_**Mate! Mate! Get mate! Our bitch!**_

Sesshomaru gave a possessive growl – his eyes tinting pink briefly.

_Kagome, koi, this Sesshomaru will make things right._

His eyes narrowed when he saw her skid to a sudden halt, it looked as if Kagome was waiting for something, or someone. Not long after she stopped, a lithe figure broke through the shadows of a narrow alley way before stopping in the middle of the street. Because of the great distance between them, Sesshomaru couldn't tell who the person was by their face, but could tell that it was another woman. Lifting his nose into the air, Sesshomaru concentrated on the upcoming scents. His eyes widened when he realized the scent of bananas and mangoes as well as the stench of inevitable death, just like any other mortal would have. His eyebrows furrowed downward in confusion. That last particular scent hadn't been on _her_ scent before. He felt his beast give an angry and disgusted snarl as his eyes pinned on Chiihiro. Deciding that he needed a better close up, Sesshomaru quietly back-trekked until he was successfully covered by one of the large brick buildings. Bending his knees slightly, Sesshomaru soared through the air before landing on the three-story rooftop. He didn't waste a second as he ran and leaped over the small spaces between buildings. He silently crept behind the two still women, minding himself to stay downwind and out of sight. He did a double take.

Chiihiro, standing towards him but unable to see him, wasn't the same Chiihiro he knew. The woman did not look sweet, gentle, kind, or loving, but instead looked menacing, hateful, and bitter. Her eyes were cold and hard as ice – her face was set in stone with her scowling lips. Sesshomaru felt revulsion tug at his naval and guilt poured hot into his chest. He took another experimental breath and wrinkled his nose. Other than his mate's delightful scent, he smelt Chiihiro's drastically changed one. Because most ningens bathe every one or two days, their scent was much more bearable than 500 years ago, during the time where the ningen foolishly believed that bathing too much would cause your skin to melt off your bones. Her scent still faintly carried the aroma of mixed bananas and mangoes, but was now accompanied with the strong scent of blood, grime, and sweat. Her scent was no longer enchanting or intoxicating, but a nose-sore. Sesshomaru brought his attention back to the females as he heard his mate talk. Her usually soft and caressing, silky voice was replaced with hatred, anger, and despair. Sesshomaru felt his beast stir heavily, roaring and whining to get out and comfort their mate. Sesshomaru's talons extended in response and he grabbed the ground roughly. Head still peeking over the edge, Sesshomaru felt his rage slowly consume him the longer he listened to them.

"You ruined my marriage." Kagome's heart broken voice caused Sesshomaru to feel as if his blood ran cold.

"You _kissed_ him – I could _smell_ you on his lips!"

Shock registered in Sesshomaru's mind before guilt and fury filled him to the point that it was inconceivable. He had kissed Chiihiro a few times – mostly in the beginning of the time they had become closer. He never thought that Kagome would be able to smell her on him. His heart constricted. _Mate…what have I done to you. What has this Sesshomaru done…_He watched as Chiihiro smirked at Kagome cruelly.

"_You_ were his secretary – _you _lied to me!"

Confusion reigned over him. Did Kagome call the office? Chiihiro never told him that anyone important called. What could have been the reason Kagome called him for? He snapped his attention back to the conversation.

"Only two out of three, _milady_. You're losing your touch." He had never heard Chiihiro's voice so mocking and hateful. "Yes, I kissed him – as horrible and unfortunate it was for me."

Sesshomaru gave a savage growl – the wind thankfully stifled it as a loud crash in the distance echoed loudly around them. His eyes steadily increased with rage and bloodlust.

_**Kill the bitch! She. Hurt. Mate! Kill! Kill!**_

"And yes, I lied to you about _Sesshomaru_ being gone on a business trip the day of parent-teacher conferences, but no, _I_ wasn't the one that broke up your pathetic marriage."

Sesshomaru struggled over the fact that Chiihiro had always known his real name. Already alarms were going off in his mind: Chiihiro was an enemy. He felt torn and stupid for forgetting his little Asahi's parent-teacher conferences – she must have been hurt beyond belief. _This Sesshomaru hasn't just hurt mate, this Sesshomaru has hurt pup as well._ His inner youkai howled shrilly in sadness. He felt confusion the moment Chiihiro added oh-so smugly,

"It was _you two_ that messed it up."

_**Bitch lies! Her fault! She. Hurt. Mate! She. Hurt. Pup! She. To. Blame! Kill her! Torture her!**_

Sesshomaru tried vainly to pay close attention to Chiihiro's next words. He clenched and unclenched his fist – all ready he wanted to strangle the lying, home-breaking wretch.

"Maybe your brain is gathering cobwebs due to your old age, but I bet you remember the phrase: "It takes two." It takes two to get together and it takes the same two to have a falling out. I've never been in a relationship before, nevertheless married, but I would think that _trust_ would be an important concept."

He felt Kagome's anger and denial surge so hot he almost panted. He wanted to believe that it was all Chiihiro's fault despite the small truth that reigned in her words. Chiihiro continued haughtily,

"Let me bring you up to speed. I'll start from the beginning: my original plan was, of course, to split you two up. It was a fine plan and could work because if executed right, _both_ of you would have been too traumatized to notice me dispatching you two. But the question was, was how was I going to make this work? For all I could have known, you two could have been as close as you were the day you two mated. So, I decided to investigate a little. I observed you _and_ Sesshomaru's behavior for about two fucking months.

"I have to admit it, you both hide your inner fears very well, but anyone can notice something wrong if they paid close enough attention. I noticed, during the first few weeks of becoming Sesshomaru's secretary that you had him come home early from work – nothing strange about that, right? Well it wouldn't have been if it hadn't been an hour before he even had to leave. At lunch, you may not have noticed me, I made sure of that, but I noticed how you would come in Sesshomaru's office and a moment later, you would come back out with Sesshomaru in tow. You always kept your arm wrapped tightly through his and made sure to stand _especially _close to his side. When I watched you on my day off at the mall, I can remember all of the times you would ask your _dear_ mother if she believed Sesshomaru would like whatever kind of clothing you held up for her inspection. I noticed at the mansion, when you and Sesshomaru would spend your nights together in the library on the couch, you would lean against him and he would put his arm around your shoulders and in that position, would read two entirely different books."

Sesshomaru felt irritation prick his senses. The woman was babbling nonsense. So what if Kagome cuddled to him? It was only natural of female inu mates to show their affection to their chosen mates, their alpha. Kagome did more so than a regular inu at times, but Sesshomaru just pinned it on her human nature. Ningens always craved contact and he always believed that it never left Kagome's nature to do so. Either way, he didn't mind her natural instincts to be close to him. The next sentence that spewed from Chiihiro's mouth made Sesshomaru eye his mate in concern.

"And guess what I found out?"

Kagome hitched breath made Sesshomaru stare at his mate curiously, but full of concern. Kagome had gone rigid, her face pale and strained. Her hands were clenching tightly. He watched as Chiihiro grinned and answered her own question,

"I found out that you fear…heartache."

Kagome unconsciously grabbed the space above her heart with her right hand, her fingers digging into the cloth of her sweatshirt. Her tail wrapped around her, as if trying to protect Kagome from Chiihiro's vile words. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to run to Kagome and shield her away from Chiihiro. Sesshomaru's beast wanted nothing more than to strike down the woman that continued to mockingly degrade Kagome with her words,

"It truly is amazing what information you can gather about your enemies by just _looking_ at them and giving them your undivided attention."

Her next words made Sesshomaru eyes bleed pink,

"Sesshomaru took a long while to figure out, but I managed. Every time I would start up a casual conversation with him, just between two colleagues, I saw how he would look at me with a hint of suspicion and distrust. From what I heard, all of his secretaries had been tramps, only wanting to get into his pants, fortune, and life. So I decided to go the "friendly, ordinary girl" that was "focused on her career rather than her love life." Did you know that the first few weeks of my job, I had been run breathless?! I had to spend two hours overtime my usual working hours to get all the shit he dropped on me done and in his mailbox for the next morning while _he_ got to leave an _hour early_! I almost gave up the first few days! It was torture! But then…I realized…he was purposely driving me away like he did so many others. I didn't miss the calculating looks he sent me whenever he came back from his lunch breaks with you. I didn't miss the way he would snap at me coldly when I asked if he was all right or if I did a sentimental gesture towards him. I didn't miss the fact that he shied awkwardly from my touch.

"I learned in a time of a month that the _great_ Sesshomaru-sama is afraid of emotions."

Sesshomaru froze instantly at the declaration. Afraid of emotions, how preposterous! As if he could be frightened of something as frivolous as feelings. It's not like he ever felt overwhelmed as something as simple as "love." Nor had he ever felt anything akin to pressured when one of his daughters were to mate…he never felt pressured like depression. He had never been controlled by the silly emotion of jealousy – why should he be jealous when others hit on his mate at social gatherings when he knew that she belonged to him? There was never a time when he felt his breath was taken away when Kagome would smile at him. And most definitely he had never felt drowned in guilt, as he had been for months. Of course not. He was a Taiyoukai for heaven's sake, one of high station. It was not required of him to learn or question or study emotions as others did. He did not need the overwhelming confusion of seeing something as trivial as lust or sorrow or understanding. He never held fear that his whole world would turn upside down the moment he ever considered lifting up the stoic mask he had adopted since childhood. He never held the fear that others would believe he had grown soft if he ever showed something akin to humanity. He never held the fear that others would try and use his emotions against him, to hurt Kagome…their children. Never.

_But I would be lying…and this Sesshomaru does not hide himself behind lies._

Two sharp bangs snapped Sesshomaru out of his thoughts of denial and reluctant acceptance. He peered down cautiously below him to find Kagome expertly zigzagging around the bullets that were flying her way. He watched as Kagome made her way towards Chiihiro, whom looked somewhat furious as every bullet missed its intended target. She furiously chucked one of the silver handguns at Kagome, hoping to distract her as she shot her remaining bullets. Chiihiro was successful, for when Kagome leaned forward dangerously, trying to maneuver her body around the bullets' path, she had dug her hand into her pouch. Her arm was like a blur as she swiped it widely in front of her.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Sesshomaru snapped his head away from the scene; his past rage for what had just occurred was pushed to the side for a mere moment. The Taiyoukai gave a frown as his youki caught the vibrations of a very familiar attack. The Wind Scar's violent energy sizzled against Tokijin's opposing aura enticingly. Keen, golden orbs caught the bright, momentary gold flash of the mighty Tetsusaiga's power before a large column of dust particles and dirt clouds enclosed around Mikazaki Street (1), not more than two miles away. Sesshomaru watched in boredom and irritation as dozens of buildings crumbled to dust from the sheer pressure of Tetsusaiga's attack. He expertly pushed down the urge to roll his eyes and shake his head. Only InuYasha could bring such uncontrollable destruction when trying to "help."

Before Sesshomaru could think anymore on the half-breed, the sweet scent of his mate's blood caused Sesshomaru to swiftly turn back to the situation at hand. He found a stone-faced Kagome wincing ever the slightest. The Taiyoukai watched as her blood thickly, resembling dark ink, seeped through her navy blue hooded-sweatshirt and trailed down over the top of her pants before pooling underneath her feet. Chiihiro was standing stock still – her face pale and her eyes wide, slowly gaining a sense of panic. Sesshomaru's beast let out a deep, menacing snarl when seeing the blood that spewed from their mate's stomach. Both Sesshomaru and his beast hoped that there wasn't any serious internal injury.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Chiihiro shrieked, causing Sesshomaru to swivel to the human wench.

An appreciative and sadistic smirk spread on Sesshomaru's lips, causing his fangs to poke out from underneath his upper lip. Chiihiro's arm was mostly cloaked by a dark, burgundy clothe that stopped above her small wrists by about three inches. Against her pale skin, Sesshomaru could see four distinct bruise marks, a light shade of red and in the shape of Kagome's fingertips. He didn't see what Kagome did, but he all ready figured it out the moment he saw the large, bloody knife helplessly fall from Chiihiro's suddenly stiff grasp, cluttering to the cement floor. Kagome had hit many sensitive muscles within Chiihiro's arm. Hitting sensitive muscles took much practice. If one would hit the pressure points too soft, the muscles would relax, but if one were to hit them exceptionally hard, the muscles would stiffen uncontrollably. A youkai could regain the sense of control over their muscles after a short time span of two to three hours – depending on the fierceness of the strike, possibly even half a day, but for someone like Chiihiro…a _human_…it would take days to recover. It was time she didn't have.

He watched as Kagome began to take off her hooded-sweatshirt. He was taken aback at how thin and pale she was. Kagome always took good care of her body, washing herself once or twice a day. She always ate healthily, eating well-portioned meals and even small snacks in between when she was pregnant. Because of the difficulty of eating anything other than meat with her fangs, she would usually conceal herself with her human version and eat fruits, vegetables, and anything else she couldn't eat when a youkai. She worked out three times a week, sparring with him (and giving him a good challenge). She always made sure to go outside to play with Asahi or any of the other children. But it wasn't what he saw. What he saw was a demoness that had been denying herself nourishment. Her arms were thin – it looked as if he could just break one of them in half with just a squeeze of his hand. Her tank top clung to her thin torso – he could almost count the individual ribs.

But that wasn't all that made him take a small step back in shock.

Her arms and neck, even the front of her upper chest was covered in solid black, curved markings. They even extended to almost the top of her hands. He watched as she reached for the blood-soaked portion of her tank top and gently pulled it up. His throat went dry when seeing that the markings had even trailed around her slender hips to the lower front of her stomach, arching around her small belly button. His breath hitched in his throat and his body felt cold and unresponsive as memories long wished to be erased came racing back in small flashes.

**_…the crying and whimpering hunchbacked form that was his mother…_**

"_**Mother! Mother, please speak to me!"**_

_**His mother…he could no longer see her.**_

_**They were no longer happy; they were dead to the world, swirling with pain and agony…**_

"_**S-S-Sesshomaru…"**_

_**She slumped forward in response, as if in defeat and shame…**_

"_**Iie! You're not going to die! I will not permit it!"**_

_**Involuntary tears escaped his now slightly pink eyes.**_

"_**Please…don't leave me."**_

"_**I love you…Sesshomaru."**_

"_**Mother…? Haha-ue, please…stop playing, I don't like this. MOTHER!"**_

_I HATE YOU._

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his betraying thoughts as his sensitive ears picked up a panicked and enraged roar that echoed amongst the large capital. The roar was so loud that one did not need enhanced hearing to hear the rage and urgency that filled it to the core. His heart stilled momentarily as realization settled in. He had only heard the declaration once…five hundred years ago.

_**"KAGURA!" Sesshomaru heard InuYasha cry out hoarsely.**_

_**The Taiyoukai turned from the large, bloody mess that decorated the middle of the battlefield. The area stunk of many rotting corpses and flesh. The sky was in the process of transitioning from sunrise to early morning. The sky was a deep, crimson red, filled with many mixtures of soft yellow and light blue as the scorching sun began to chase away its eternal partner, the moon and its dark blanket of night and twinkling stars. The grass underneath the Inu-tachi's feet, as well as Sesshomaru and his group, was a dull green, splattered with blood. But overall, the morning dew began to gather, hoping to replenish Mother Nature's green pastures. Sesshomaru's keen eyes saw that everyone was dead-beat tired and covered with injuries. The taijiya's right arm was dislocated from overusing the large weapon that was her boomerang, but even so, with silver tears streaking down her dirty face, she continued to hunch over the form of her long dead brother. Kohaku's stilled form was held tightly within her grasp. Her shoulders shook from her uncontrollable sobs. The monk, his usually cheery and gay persona had transformed into one of pain and melancholy – just moments ago he had been jumping with glee when seeing the lack of the wind tunnel in his hand, until he heard the taijiya's pained scream of her dead brother's name. He watched as the monk settled beside her trembling form, wincing so from the wounds that decorated his body, and wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders.**_

_**Kagome, though still not his mate, was filled with utter sorrow…and he could FEEL it. He looked at her, his eyes softening ever the slightest, to show only to her that he was concerned for her. Her over-expressive blue eyes were filled with uncontrollable tears as she bit her bottom lip, wanting to keep away the sobs she wanted to release. He walked in her direction until he was in arm's length of her petite and trembling body. Without a word, Sesshomaru tugged her into his strong embrace – she immediately placed her head on his chest for his front armor had been destroyed in the fight against Naraku's tentacles. She cuddled into his chest and soaked up all the comfort he could give her. Running a clawed hand through his mate-to-be's hair, Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to look at the rest of the occupants. He never saw that Kagome's teary eyes had strayed to the softly glowing jewel that was cupped within her two, small hands. The jewel almost seemed to glow even brighter when Kagome's eyes had landed on it directly…it was as if it was encouraging her.**_

_**He missed the realization and understanding that filled her gaze.**_

_**Shippo and Rin were huddling together, sniffling and crying silently on Ah-Un's back. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other, too sad to let go. Even Jaken had the decency to keep quiet as the different members of the Inu-tachi mourned for their different losses. Sesshomaru settled his gaze on the wind sorceress. She lied within InuYasha's crushing embrace, her face filled with pain and distraught. Her right hand clenched the spot on the kimono over her heart. Her hair had been taken out of its usual bun and now pooled around her shoulders – her fighting feathers and fan lost within the chaos of dead youkai. She had died several minutes after they each had given Naraku a crushing blow. They had thought that Naraku had been able to survive their combined attacks when he had fled, only to be proven wrong when Kagura had given a high-pitched scream before collapsing without even giving her a chance to struggle and fight to live.**_

_**Sesshomaru couldn't find it in himself to sneer and insult the hanyou as he clutched at his mate's body, his head bowed. He couldn't see it, but the Taiyoukai could smell the warm, saltiness of the usually brash and strong-willed hanyou's tears.**_

_**"Wake up," InuYasha commanded Kagura's limp body huskily, "Wake up…wake up…wake up you stupid, reckless bitch. Wake up…"**_

_**He almost felt compelled to try and use Tenseiga's power to bring the witch back, but knew it to be impossible. Kagura didn't have a heart. She was a part of Naraku, no matter how much she hated it. He held her heart – he WAS her heart, in a way. There was no point to bring back a body when it couldn't live without its most important organ. His eyes widened in surprise and his ears rang furiously when InuYasha suddenly flung his head back and howled with rage and sadness. The howl was filled with yearning, disbelief and unrequited love. His ears ached so terribly that he almost didn't hear his Kagome gently whisper to the pulsing jewel, as if she was like a child, telling a secret to their imaginary friend,**_

_**"I wish for everyone to be given a second chance…"**_

Kagome's voice broke through Sesshomaru's mind – his ears twitched as she breathed worriedly,

"Inu…InuYasha?"

Her voice was filled with fear and concern – her body rigid. Sesshomaru could all ready sense Kagome's indecision, but he all ready knew what he had to do. The first time InuYasha had made such a proclamation, he had not tried to help him…and now that he had heard it a second time, he was going to do his damn best to protect his pack brother. Casting Kagome an expertly conveyed, yearning glance, Sesshomaru took off. With the wind flowing through his air-buoyant hair as he sailed to the ground, determination filled the Taiyoukai. The moment his feet brushed lightly against the ground, the silver-haired inu became enveloped in a bright ball of piercing light. He was gone just as Chiihiro began to laugh hysterically.

_I'm coming…InuYasha._

-.-.-

Chiihiro's anger dissolved as she realized what was happening, even as the howl continued to echo within the darkest remnants of her heart…a part of her heart that had loved and lived freely. _It's about damn time._ She took pleasure in the fear, paranoia, and concern that filtered through Kagome's bright, blue eyes. Her lips turned up and twisted into a scowl. Glancing at her useless arm, Chiihiro cast a scathing glare over Kagome's smooth, pale, and lightly toned stomach. The injury she had inflicted on the inu-demoness was not shallow – she should be half dead by now due to blood loss. But than again, she underestimated her opponent. She had forgotten that Kagome was a mixture of the damned and the holy: a demon and an angel. Thanks to the healing properties of being a youkai and a miko, Kagome had more than just abnormal healing abilities. The only sign that she had been hurt at all was the light tear over her tank top as well as the still somewhat raw, light pink scar on her lower tummy. But even that was fading at a slower rate.

Her thoughts wandered back to her arm. While she was grateful that it was only an arm she had momentarily lost, she was confused. Kagome was a powerful inuyoukai – otherwise she wouldn't have been picked by Sesshomaru to mate him. She had done some extensive research on her. Kagome has been the Lady of the Western Lands for 503 years. She had fought in two major youkai wars, the latest being in 1908. Kagome was a ruthless killer when it came to her victims and enemies, which made Chiihiro wonder. Why hadn't she just lopped off her head or cut her body in half when she had a chance? It made no sense. Looking up at the woman across from her, Chiihiro noticed that Kagome's hardened gaze and stone face had softened to a look of confused wonder – she almost looked lost. Her eyes were filled with questions and insecurities. Chiihiro took in her rigid fighting stance and nearly snarled. She now understood that is wasn't a question of having the capability to get rid of her – Kagome chose not to dispose of her for one reason: she wanted to make her suffer.

_Vindictive bitch!_

Chiihiro tightened her left fist. Unknown to Kagome, Chiihiro slid her hand into the folds of her fighting kimono and behind her front plate to caress her throbbing stomach.

_She will regret not finishing me off when she had the chance._

And insane, crooked smile lit up her face as realization slowly settled in. The moment her brain connected the invisible dots – her lips slowly widened to an uncontrollable grin. Her shoulders began to shake gently, her chuckling becoming noticeably louder.

The increase of laughter broke Kagome out of her trance. She turned to Chiihiro and wrinkled her nose in poorly feigned disgust at the shaking woman in front of her. Kagome had always thought it impossible to COMPLETELY hate someone. After all, Sesshomaru and InuYasha, despite all of their near-death battles in the past, had become close enough brothers. They became ones that acted as if they didn't care for the other, but when times of peril called for it, they would be at the other's beck and call, ready to lend their strength and support. But Chiihiro proved her wrong. When Chiihiro began to laugh uncontrollably, Kagome fought hard to hide her sudden unease.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chiihiro bellowed breathlessly, silent tears escaping the corners of her eyes, "THIS IS JUST TOO RICH!"

Chiihiro glanced at her, her garnet-cinnamon eyes glittering unpleasantly. She badly tried to contain her laughter – it took her several minutes to quiet it into light snickers, "I guess," Chiihiro smirked at Kagome's obvious unease, "you are wondering what is making me so happy?"

"Naturally," Kagome, so unlike her normal self, sneered at her, "that way I can kill any happiness that you may experience."

Chiihiro's amusement died spontaneously – so fast that Kagome wondered just how much of a blow her scathing comment had inflicted on the woman. She watched as an angered and hollowed light, almost haunting, entered Chiihiro's eyes – they made Kagome feel uncomfortable. It was like looking at a demon-possession. Her eyes were a shiny black-red.

"Believe me," she whispered quietly within the deserted street – it reminded Kagome strongly of a horror movie, "When I say that you have all ready killed the happiness inside of me."

_What does she mean? I've never met her before in my entire life. In fact, the only members of her family I have ever met were Omuk and Naraku._ Kagome narrowed her eyes as she took a closer look at the woman that had threatened to destroy her entire world. _Now that I think about it…she looks much more like Naraku than Omuk does and that's strange. Usually every descendant looks a little bit different from their ancestors due to the mixing of different families. It's been five centuries since Naraku died…looking at Chiihiro reminds me strongly of him…only human._ She broke out of her thoughts as Chiihiro continued, still speaking as softly and dangerously as ever.

"I am first and foremost a scientist," Chiihiro began, as if readying herself for a long and dramatic story, "so I am prone to…well, let's just say, "exploring beyond the unexplained.""

She broke off abruptly to give a pained gasp – her left hand flew to grasp her throbbing right arm. Her arm was becoming an unattractive red with a dark, purple-blue tint. Panic and worry fleeted her heart when she took in the erratic pulsing of her veins. She couldn't even feel her hand – it was as if the circulation had been cut off completely. Chiihiro idly wondered if Kagome had somehow injected poison into her bloodstream. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Chiihiro continued as beads of sweat gently glided down her face.

"I love learning," she breathed out shakily, "getting more educated with every passing day. I thrive on challenging the unknown and the impossible. Do you know how many experiments I have participated in – both in class and personal? "Too many" my college professors told me, apparently. But you know something?" An eerie smile graced Chiihiro's lips, "I'll never stop."

-.-.-

Sesshomaru skidded to a halt before a large street within one of the many shopping districts in Tokyo. The whole area between the two walls of shops and buildings was filled with dirt and dust clouds, leaving everything unrecognizable. Sesshomaru couldn't even tell the difference between a rock and a pebble. He couldn't even see any shadows or detect any scents with his nose. His ears twitched, however, when hearing a pained, slightly hopeful stammer.

"S…Sesshomaru?"

He whirled around on the spot to find a lean figure crumpled against a flower shop…or what remained of it. His eyes narrowed when taking in the figure's appearance. Their distinguished clothing was reduced to rags, filled with dirt, rubble and stained with blood. Their skin was pale from blood loss – cracked lips were open in a light gape. Every intake of air made a rattling sound. The once shiny and well-taken hair was filthy and flat – it lay in disarray. Feathers were littered around them. Two broken fans lied on the ground not too far away. Two, half-lidded red orbs probed at him.

"Kagura."

Sesshomaru appeared at his pack-sister's side in two long strides. He knelt down swiftly and felt a small sense of concern. Although Kagura had mated with InuYasha long ago, helped with the demise against her "father" by pretending to fight with him until the final attack, and had even became close friends with his mate, they had never been remotely close. Kagura found him to be too cold and an asshole while he found her unworthy of any acknowledgment from him. Now, however, with blood bleeding profusely from her upper right chest, just above her breast, Sesshomaru could see a glimmer of relief in her gaze. He raised an eyebrow when seeing suspicion and hate soon replace the foreign sign of emotion she rarely showed him. This look he could handle – Kagura always looked at him this way. Her next statement, however, threw him in a whirlwind of confusion,

"How…" she stumbled, "h-how can you be here when you're fighting InuYasha?"

It was at that moment that InuYasha exploded through the column of dust like a pistol. Tetsusaiga was gone from his grip, Sesshomaru noticed, as he careened down Mikazaki and pass the T-intersection of Mikazaki and Main (2). Bricks, glass, and plaster scattered everywhere as InuYasha broke through the front entrance of a half-destroyed bakery. His trademark sailor cursing entered the Taiyoukai and wind mistress's pointy ears.

"So…you've finally arrived."

-.-.-

"I've experimented with many elements. Fire, wind, Earth, water and metal…even the gases in the air. But truthfully, I love to experiment with materials that are…harder to find and much harder to acquire."

-.-.-

Sayori wandered amongst the thousands of other civilians that had taken refuge within the Higurashi Shrine. Many people were crying or praying in large groups. Some were panicking hysterically and were even making small goodbye letters to far-distant relatives. A small prick of sadness stabbed the little orphan as she remembered that she was all alone. She fingered the rosary in uncertainty before feeling uncontrollable warmth fill her. The warmth felt as if two arms were wrapping themselves around her small body in an embrace. Sayori bit her lower lip and nervously pushed away a few stray, blonde hairs before tucking them behind a small ear. This was much harder than she thought it would be – she didn't think there would be so many people. How would she be able to see Higurashi Mayuka? She didn't know what the lady looked like!

A man's distant, reassuring voice trailed almost unnoticeably in her ears, "…Mayuka might know…"

_What?_

Eagerly turning to the voice, Sayori found herself staring at a family of five. All of them were shaken and had stress lines from not enough sleep. A lean man was kneeling on a step below his family. He had short, slightly curly hair that was the color of rich chocolate with a few wisps of steel gray mixed within. His slanted eyes were an attractive shade of sapphire – it reminded the little girl strongly of a certain miko. Diving immediately behind one of the thick, red posts of a guiding gate, Sayori peered curiously at the man, waiting to see what he would do. She watched as the man gave them a reassuring smile before caressing his wife's cheek and ruffled his children's hair.

"Wait right here," his deep, baritone voice softened Sayori's frazzled nerves, "I'll be right back."

Green eyes watched attentively as the man stood up, looking impressively tall. He began to jog up the shrine steps with surprising ease. One would think that with how many steps he had to go up, he would have slowed his pace, even if just a little. In no time, he reached the top of the stairs. Sayori snapped out of her daze when she saw the sole of one of his shoes disappear from her sight. Yelping, she ran after him, ignoring a few glances sent her way.

_He must know where, and who, this Higurashi Mayuka is!_

-.-.-

"Omuk, what are you doing?" Mayuka asked, trembling. Her large eyes were shiny with unshed tears. She cried out in surprise as another explosion occurred outside. The house shook, causing dust from the ceiling to trail over the two adults in the kitchen. The many cries of fear and shock outside alerted the two that they weren't the only ones that had felt it. Their dark hair was layered with white.

Omuk was moving about the place with a business-like air. He proceeded to open drawers where Mayuka held her prized knife set. On the circular table was a rifle that Mr. Higurashi's father had given her and her first husband as a wedding gift, proclaiming that magic voodoo spells (jokingly, he added, when seeing Jii-chan glaring at him murderously) won't be enough to repel burglars and serial killers. There was even a baseball bat on the table – it was Souta's favorite because his favorite baseball player had autographed it. Mayuka wondered why he was gathering all the weaponry they had – they were protected by the shrine's barrier and the Goshinboku's holy power. No demon could even hope to get through. That thought sent her mind into a memory of the night she learned just WHO exactly her fiancé was. She eagerly hoped that whoever had let those youkai in before wouldn't be able to allow any more in – Kagome, Rin…no one was here to exterminate them if they did.

Turning back to the weapons that littered her kitchen table, Mayuka tried to think of any reason why Omuk would need such things. She narrowed her eyes when he proceeded to put on Souta's high school football pads and chest plate on. Her mouth dropped open in a gape as she finally connected the dots. Rage filled her as Omuk slung the rifle over his back.

"You're not seriously even CONSIDERING about going out there, are you?! You're insane! Do you honestly think you'll be able to fend off YOUKAI with FOOTBALL PADS and a BASEBALL BAT?! Just sign a death wish why don't you!" Mayuka shrieked indignantly.

"Precisely." Omuk replied calmly, unknowingly stoking Mayuka's fire,

"Precisely?! You want to die? Why not let Kagome and Sesshomaru handle it? They at least are better equipped," she begged at her determined fiancé.

"You forget, Mayuka. I was trained for this moment my whole life. Hell, my whole childhood was taken away from me for the sake of this moment."

"But you're only human!" Mayuka argued stubbornly, her hands in the air in exasperation. "What can you possibly do?"

Omuk sent her a small look of annoyance; "I'm also part demon, no matter how small. I have a chance – a small one, but a chance all the same. Mayuka, I have to stop Chiihiro at all cost. She's able to do a lot more damage than you and everyone else gives her credit for."

"Kagome and Sesshomaru will handle it. You know, you seem to –"

Mayuka promptly shut her mouth the moment she saw the look on his face. Omuk had lost his patience. His eyes storming violently, he made his way to his fiancé and grasped Mayuka by the shoulders firmly. He bent down until his eyes were staring into hers – he felt guilty for the fear that crept into her gaze. To reassure her that he wasn't going to harm her or was angry with her in any way, he gently rubbed her upper arms, causing her to somewhat relax. He opened his mouth and talked in a somewhat hushed voice, much quieter than normally talking, but enough to lightly echo around the semi-spacious kitchen,

"Mayuka," her murmured – his voice was as soft and silky as a spider's web, "I didn't tell you, or Kagome, about Chiihiro's final plan because I honestly believed that she wouldn't go so far. Apparently, even _I_ underestimated my sister's hatred. It wasn't until I saw the red dome in the sky did I realize what she started…or was in the process of starting. Chiihiro went to her last resort, Mayuka. Chiihiro trapped the city in an illusion – the barrier has two properties. The first property had two side effects: it kept whatever it trapped inside its barrier to stay inside and kept whatever else was outside of its barrier on the outside. The other property is that it keeps whatever is going on inside a mystery to everyone else on the outside. No one even knows what's happening – to everyone else, we disappeared off the face of the planet. The reason for this is so that the Royal Youkai Court can't interfere."

Mayuka frowned at him, "The Royal…Youkai…Court?"

Omuk answered the unasked question.

"The Royal Youkai Court is made up of the lords and ladies of the Cardinal Lands that divide up Japan into four invisible plains. Lord Izuru and Lady Yumi of the Northern Lands, Lord Miyazaki and Lady Hayane of the Southern Lands, Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame of the Eastern Lands, and, of course, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome of the Western Lands. These eight figures, in youkai society all over the world, are held in high respectable social status – they're practically royalty. They help regulate and keep the youkai undetected from the humans and try to keep justice worldwide between ningen, that's us, and youkai. If there was even the slightest rumor of an outbreak of youkai, at least one of them will be expected to be there. Chiihiro knew that it would be near impossible to take out Sesshomaru and Kagome if they ever butted in."

Omuk released a slightly confused Mayuka to make his way to the kitchen table. He began to strap on the butcher knives to his waist.

"Chiihiro is a very talented scientist, Mayuka. Chiihiro is the reason why Kagome and Sesshomaru had split apart so easily, and it hadn't just been her womanly wiles," he added when seeing Mayuka open her mouth – she relented, "It was actually something simple yet complicated at the same time: her perfume. The perfume she made was targeted specifically for Sesshomaru to make him find her as appealing as Kagome. In fact, whenever Chiihiro would put the spray on, she would literally confuse Sesshomaru into thinking she was Kagome – trapping him in an illusion. To make it constant, Chiihiro made sure to get the job as Sesshomaru's secretary. She would stay there as long as it would take to get Sesshomaru to lower his guard. Mayuka, the things in that potion were things I never thought existed."

Mayuka's hands were clamped over her mouth in disbelief as her mind rewound and went over what Omuk had just said to her. _This was no ordinary affair…this was all set up so perfectly._ She looked at her fiancé to find him leaning against the kitchen sink, his garnet eyes staring passed the broken window and to the destroyed city. She couldn't tell what he was thinking at the moment, but soon realized that she didn't have to.

"By now, I'm sure Chiihiro realized that the perfume holds no advantage anymore. Sesshomaru must have realized the change in her scent. Hopefully, he'll kill her before her experiment awakens."

"You…you would actually wish for your sister's death?" Mayuka was so appalled that she forgot about his ending statement. She flinched at the iciness that coated his voice – he sounded like a whole new person. He rivaled even Sesshomaru in the rare cases when he outwardly showed his displeasure,

"My sister has been dead for over a decade and a half. The kind, loving Chiihiro I once knew has been replaced with a monster."

Mayuka couldn't find it in herself to stop the man she loved when he made way to exit the house through the kitchen door that was attached to the side of the house,

"She died the moment our father cursed her with the mark. Chiihiro has another thing coming if she thinks I'll just step back and watch many more innocents die because of her."

Mayuka watched helplessly as he swiftly exited the house, his words still echoing within the deadly silent kitchen. She walked to the open door to find Omuk quickly working down the worn-out path through the forest that led out behind the shrine. It was a path that the Higurashi family had always used when in case of emergencies. Before she knew it, he was all ready on the desolate streets and gone from her sight, weaving through the chaos of what used to be Tokyo.

She gave a shriek when Mr. Higurashi stormed through the kitchen door, eyes a blaze,

"What the hell is going on, Mayuka?!"

-.-.-

"As you know, just like Omuk, I have a very small amount of demonic energy – so just like you, I felt Sesshomaru run away to help your_ precious_ InuYasha." Chiihiro smirked coldly at Kagome, her eyes morbid – they glittered like red pools of dripping crimson. She paused to grimace at her arm's expense, "its all the better for me if he goes. I'm sure he'll be more than surprised when he meets my latest and most accomplished experiment. After all, I made it _just_ for him – to show him just how much I "love" him."

-.-.-

Sesshomaru promptly ignored Kagura and stood up elegantly, twisting his body to gaze at the offender. The voice was very familiar – it almost resembled his own. The dark figure sashayed elegantly through the dust clouds with an air of nobility. His back straight and broad shoulders held back. When the figure exited Mikazaki Street, Sesshomaru's eyes widened ever the slightest. He found himself staring at an identical, emotionless mask with matching cold, ember eyes.

-.-.-

"I wonder what it's like having to fight yourself."

* * *

(Timidly comes out of her little hiding place with a paintball gun in her hands)

Um…hi? If it makes you feel better…I feel like a jerk for how long I haven't updated. I don't know why, but for some reason, this chapter took much longer, and definitely much harder, to get out than I thought. Oh, wait…I know. SESSHOMARU! (angry face) He was so difficult in this chapter! And he'll still be more difficult in the following chapters! I just wanted to give you guys a gift before I…I…I…have to go back to school. Things have just been so crazy lately. Soccer starting with acceleration, new class schedule (I'm actually very happy with my classes, I got two of the classes that I wanted to get done and over with in my first set of classes in the first semester…Gym and speech…ugh), school supplies, yaddy yaddy ya….

(1), (2) – I made it up, I'm pretty sure it isn't real. --;

Please R&R…even if it is to yell at me for my slow update…

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – For those that like reading on "A Single Spark," I'm uploading it there :D I have six chapters up! I'll work on getting the rest.


	30. Out of Control

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**WARNING:** Some gore and nudity.

-

-

The little girl frowned at the ground, her mid-back raven hair shining against the brilliant sun. Eyebrows knitted downward in anger, fat tears of sorrow welled up in sapphire eyes. Two small feet dressed in ordinary elementary school shoes caressed the yellow grains of sand gently, drawing a senseless, meaningless pattern. Her small hands grasped the chains to her swing tightly, causing her knuckles to whiten.

She hated her life. She hated _him_. Like an invisible weight of problems, the gradually increasing pressure forced her shoulders forward until she leaned forward far enough to cause her long strands of hair to cover her face.

A small creak near her caused the girl to look up. No more than five swings away from her, the little girl saw another small girl, like her, gently rocking on the swing with an equally bitter and hate-filled expression. The girl cocked her head in brief curiosity. The girl's hair would have looked black if it weren't for the sun shining on her head, bringing out the chocolate brown quality. Her doe-brown eyes were dark and unrelenting as she glared at the sand, willing it to cower from just that action alone.

The little girl burned with the want to ask her why she was upset, and have the question asked back to her so that she could finally unload everything she wouldn't dare allow herself to say in front of the school psychiatrist her mother insisted that she see after a number of bad behavior notices. But she didn't. She got up and walked away, feeling that the area was too cramped with two people hating the world and the people in it.

As she walked away, she missed the hurt flashing across brown-garnet eyes and the slightly opened mouth that had looked ready to ask something, say something. Two small hands and a pair of meek shoulders trembled.

There was no justice in the world.

-

-

-

Chapter 28: Out of Control

-

-

-

Kagome watched with morbid curiosity as Chiihiro used her only good arm to grab her stomach in pain, tears of frustration and glee spilling forth and down her cheeks. Loud thundering could be heard far in the distance as youkai clashed through the war torn metropolis. Buildings collapsed or exploded at random. Sapphire eyes narrowed as Kagome paid close attention to the woman across from her. Something was definitely not right with this situation.

Chiihiro gritted her teeth as she fell to her knees with a small grunt. Long brown tresses that escaped from her ponytail trailed down to encircle her dirt-stained face. Long eyelashes parted to show deeply troubled, garnet eyes…They flashed an unexpected, glowing red. She gritted her teeth again as her stomach suddenly pulsed ferociously. Closing her flashing eyes, Chiihiro whined between her tightly clenched teeth – her canines on both the top and bottom, lengthened. Her skin, all ready a pale and sickly tone, paled even further to almost pure white marble. Falling forward, Chiihiro grasped at the pavement with a free hand that wasn't paralyzed and turning a putrid purple color from lack of circulation. Her fingers moved forward and back as they convulsed with spasms, her ningen fingernails scratching at the pavement. Ever so slowly, blunt fingernails once bleeding from her grasping at the cold concrete, began to lengthen and sharpen.

"No…" Kagome whispered, eyes wide with fright and disbelief as she witnessed the transformation before her very own eyes.

"Ugh…ARGH!" Chiihiro screamed in pain and anguish as her entire body trembled and convulsed, her muscles underneath the fragile barrier of human skin squirming and shifting unbearably so. _Oh God_. Chiihiro allowed the tears of torture to escape the corner of her eyes and dribble down her cheeks and falling onto the blood-stained ground. It felt as if her whole body's molecular make up was being morphed into something completely different. From ningen, to hanyou. By Kami, what kind of hanyou was her ancestor!? It felt as if her body was being torn apart in all directions at once; her skin was crawling and Chiihiro tried to keep in the scream of horror within her as she rationalized the feeling as parasites freely roaming underneath her skin and throughout her body. She could almost literally _feel_ the pricks, the prods, the tiny insect claws and feelers scraping and moving along underneath.

Her head prickled hotly like roasted needles as her hair extended, snapping the elastic hair tie in half as her once iron-straighten hair now become wavy, wild and glossy. Her face burned, especially her eyelids. She felt her bones heat up and lengthen, causing her to release the shriek she had tried to suppress. New molecules formed, new cells divided, claws formed and suddenly, Chiihiro's suddenly cherry-red eyes snapped open in fear as her once smooth back suddenly erupted into dozens of swaying and squirming, purple-like tentacles.

She screamed.

The spider-like tattoo on her smooth belly flared hotly.

_What's going on!?_ Chiihiro hesitantly looked over her shoulder to gaze in fright at the tentacles wildly squirming and interweaving with each other in utter abandon. Looking back to her hated enemy, Chiihiro felt her body chill at the horror reflected in her sapphire gaze. The inu-miko was staring at something that she couldn't see. Her pale complexion was now bone-white without even an ounce of blood to occupy her cheeks. Her plump lips moved up and down as if trying to speak, but unable to. Her delicate clawed hands twitched at her sides. Kagome's knees gently knocked against each other, so faintly that not even Chiihiro with her heightened senses could tell if they were moving or not. Her clenched eyes snapped open as she finally felt something heavy detach itself from her back. With a whimper, the young woman collapsed onto the ground fully, her back pouring out dark, crimson blood. No longer, she realized faintly, did she feel like she was being torn apart, no longer did she feel insects crawling like crazy underneath her skin…and no longer did she feel the tentacles twisting and turning on her back. But as the blood made its way to encircle her body, Chiihiro knew…she didn't have much longer to live.

_This…this wasn't supposed to happen, Chichi-ue! You told me that the mark was supposed to make me as strong as my ancestor! What was the mark's true purpose!?_

Chiihiro's heart stopped at an unexpected noise beside her. Her eyes darted to the side. Her heart stilled.

A pair of clawed, pale feet met her vision.

A male chuckle resonated deeply into her ear and into the surrounding area.

_Father…what did you do to me?_

-  
-

"This is going to end badly," InuYasha grunted as he tore himself up from the shattered table (MADE OF GLASS AND METAL) he had collapsed upon within the small store. Growling harshly underneath his breath, the hanyou impatiently waited for his youkai cells to speed up the healing process. Ten minutes later, InuYasha released a whoosh of air as his lower muscles in his back finally stopped twitching. He abruptly stood up and leaned backwards, grunting in satisfaction as the bones popped and cracked back into place. He shook his head, his puppy ears twitching wildly as debris and dust-plaster flew from his long, dark-silver mane.

He clenched his fists and blinked. He looked at his right fist to find…nothing. His honeyed eyes darkened dangerously. _THAT FUCKING BASTARD TOOK TETSUSAIGA! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!_ Storming out of the small business, InuYasha had approximately 1.35 seconds to duck before his head was completely decapitated from his body.

"OI!" InuYasha hugged the flooring that was currently decorated with rubble and random youkai body parts.

"Dokkousu!" roared a distinctly familiar baritone. Glancing up from his kowtow position, InuYasha paled. But it wasn't the sickly green poison gas melting everything that it touched that made him pale – he had seen that too many times during the centuries to really feel any kind of fear, the real reason lied in not one, but two people standing over him, swords lock in a temporary standstill.

"T…TWO SESSHOUMARU'S!?" InuYasha snarled in disbelief.

Both of them looked exactly the same from their tied up, blood-stained silver hair, the same cold golden gaze, and the stripes that adorned their personage. Their clothes were different, but unfortunately for InuYasha who hadn't seen Sesshoumaru since he had first arrived in Tokyo, couldn't tell the difference between the two. _Aw, shit._ The two were glaring like ice glaciers at the other, angry and demonic snarls and growls escaping identical thin lips. Each held a sword at the other, one of them being Tokijin and the other being his precious Tetsusaiga.

_Well, that settles it._ InuYasha concluded as he gazed at the Sesshoumaru dressed in sweatpants and an extremely dirtied white wife beater. _The other Sesshoumaru I was fighting didn't have a Tokijin._

Two cold voices directed themselves at him, snapping his mind back to the present.

"Insignificant half-breed."

"InuYasha…shut up."

They suddenly sprung away from the other, long tresses flying and attacks soaring at each other.

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

InuYasha growled in annoyance and scampered away as whatever remained left of the small business was now desecrated into a plot of nothing as bright light-blue electricity and yellow energy zapped the place to high heaven. _Well, there's one thing that crazy Chiihiro bitch got right, they're both assholes._ Jumping away from the site to the roof of another building, InuYasha worriedly gazed upon avenue, honeyed eyes frantically searching amongst the thick dust clouds enshrouding the shopping district. Faintly, the inu hanyou could hear the clashes of sword upon sword, the random cry of Dokkousu and the yelling attacks of both opposing swords, lighting up the area in brief flashes of unrestrained strength and determination. InuYasha flinched as a brick building suddenly collapsed with a roar and flying bits and pieces. Whatever remaining glass that hung in the building trickled into the air before falling down to the ground, glistening like raindrops.

Sniffing a couple of times, InuYasha felt such staggering relief as he did when he smelt her scent. Turning away from the sounds of battle, InuYasha jumped down from the roof and smoothly landed on the balls of his feet. Sure enough, a couple blocks down, he saw a familiar willowy figure struggling against the side of the building in order to stand up, but failing miserably. Heart thudding harshly within the confines of his chest, the silver-haired hanyou rushed forward, ignoring the blasts and crunches of flying fists and laser whips.

"Kagura!" he cried. A startled pair of light red eyes snapped up to look at him before a relieved smile trembled upon ruby lips.

"InuYasha!" she called back, wincing as she grasped her left, bloodier side. InuYasha's eyes softened as he quickly took the wind witch into his powerful arms, his nose quickly burying itself deeply within the confines of her freely flowing, yet tangled raven hair, to nuzzle his mating mark.

"Thank God you're all right," Kagura breathed, her hands clenching at his ruined, dressy red shirt. She gently nuzzled her mark on his neck as well. Her heart, usually similar to stone after facing multiple of life-threatening situations over the past five centuries, had been beating faster and out of her control at the thought of InuYasha fighting Sesshoumaru. She would never tell anyone, but she had been down right frightened.

A loud roar interrupted the reunion; both of them whirling around to find the fake Sesshoumaru trying to pin down the real Sesshoumaru, only to have Sesshoumaru summersault backwards and kick the experiment away from him and into a neighboring building, causing to crash down in a heap. Ember eyes glinting madly with unrestrained hatred, Sesshoumaru flew after him and into the rubble.

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

The area exploded in sizzling electricity. Quickly gathering Kagura into his arms, InuYasha sprinted down the torn-up, lop-sided street as if hell was nipping at his heels. Skidding to a stop at a relatively safe distance, InuYasha turned around to find the top portion of a skyscraper where he and Kagura once stood. He tightened his arms around her gently shivering body; he glanced down when feeling a hot stickiness, a very familiar substance, slowly curl over his fingers. He stilled when seeing crimson dripping from his fingers and onto the ground.

"God damn it, Kagura!" he hissed while cuddling the weakly scowling wind sorceress further into his chest. "I thought I told you to stand back as back up while I fought him! Now look what happened, you wench!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Kagura yelled at him, red eyes flashing defiantly, "PARDON ME IF I WAS CONCERNED ABOUT MY MATE! I was SO in the wrong!"

"What was there to be concerned about!? It was Sesshoumaru!" He cried, as if it explained everything. Kagura snorted.

"Hai, an _experiment_ Sesshoumaru, a Sesshoumaru who wouldn't hesitate to kill you without a second glance you hard-headed male!" she snapped.

"URGH! I don't have time for this! I'm taking you back to the shrine where Mayuka can take care of you!"

Kagura looked affronted, as if he had suggested that she had secret tryst with Jaken, "I WILL NOT! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! INUYASHA!"

"Pipe down, woman! Nothing is going to change my mind!"

"INUYASHAAAA!!!"

Blatantly ignoring his mate's screams and weak, half-hearted struggles to escape his grasp, InuYasha hurried back to the Sunset Shrine. He didn't dare look back as another explosion filtered through the air and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. _Defeat him, Sesshoumaru. I don't care what it takes, beat him and come back to Kagome._

Taking to the rooftops, InuYasha leaped across gaps and on the sides of still standing buildings, all the while holding Kagura gently as a porcelain doll, which he was increasingly starting to believe that he shouldn't as the woman proceeded to screech into his delicate ears, which were all ready having a hectic time with all of the noise surrounding him. Gritting his canines, InuYasha rushed forward to the light pink dome in the distance when he suddenly came to a stop in surprise. Kagura stopped her complaints in surprise as well as she glanced up past his profile and up at the sky. A sudden cool, refreshing breeze of nighttime air caressed their skin and ruffled their hair and torn clothes. As the shock and realization started to settle in, an identical pair of large grins grew on their faces.

They were staring up at a midnight blue sky…with no red dome in sight.

Now it was only a matter of time before reinforcements started coming in.

-  
-

This was a monstrosity and an insult to his person.

Sesshoumaru evaded familiar looking acid whip aimed at his head. The deadly accuracy of the attack cut the building behind him in half and creating a large groan from the slowly crumbling building. Rushing forward, the Taiyoukai swung out Tokijin to find it intercepted by a large, glistening fang. Once again, Sesshoumaru found himself face to face with a disturbing similar mask of stoicism. He diligently looked over the phony's face to find no blemish, no mistake on the youkai's pale features. The same golden eyes, the same elegant eyebrows, the same thin lips, the same markings and colors, everything. Down to the last hair follicle, they were the same.

And it burned him up like no other.

With a snarl, the Lord of the Western Lands gathered strength into his arms and sent the hideously cold and ruthless creature away from his person before rushing forward with a mighty swing of a crackling Tokijin. Their blades clashed loudly, echoing within the nearly deserted shopping district. Clash, bang, clash, strike – sparks flew from the blades that made impact with pure force. Eyes narrowed, Sesshoumaru ducked from the horizontal swipe given by the Sesshoumaru-look-alike and gave a low roundhouse. Fake-Sesshoumaru jumped up to evade the attack and swung down the mighty fang, only to have Sesshoumaru knock it off to the side with a swift punch of his knuckles, his blood oozing from the small cut given to his knuckles from the blade's sharp edge. Flinging himself to his feet, Sesshoumaru punched the youkai square in the jaw, taking in sadistic satisfaction in the breaking of bones underneath his fingers, only to receive a swift kick to the stomach. Both flinched with a low, menacing growl as they stumbled from the other, but nevertheless leaving their injuries alone and instead rushing at the other without hesitation or question.

The Fake-Sesshoumaru roared "Dokkousu" before rushing forward, using the poisonous gas as a distraction as he swung the Tetsusaiga down into a powerful downward diagonal sweep. Sesshoumaru flashed from sight to reappear behind the silver-haired inu and thrusting forward with Tokijin, looking to impale him in the back and finish him off with a "Dragon Strike" when the experiment wrenched himself to the side fast enough to only receive a shallow cut to the left side of his waist. Blood rushed forward and stained the once pristine white clothing. Sesshoumaru smirked at the scowling Fake-Sesshoumaru. Separated by a small distance, Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist and gave a show of cool nonchalance as he flicked off his blood from Tokijin's positively evil, glowing blade.

Sniffing at him with disgust, the Fake-Sesshoumaru made no move to hinder the blood flow, looking to all those who looked upon him as if the wound was superficial and meaningless. But the message was clear between the two aristocrats: First blood drawn. It pissed off the Fake-Sesshoumaru more than he let on.

"If this is all you've got," Sesshoumaru narrowed his icy eyes at him, "Then I am sorely disappointed."

"Hmph," the Fake-Sesshoumaru placed the Tetsusaiga before him, the blade glinting against the bright moon's watchful gaze. "I was about to say the same thing, _your highness._"

"How pathetic," Sesshoumaru drawled back mockingly.

A small crunch of plaster hit the floor and the two disappeared from sight before reappearing in the air, hair billowing around them and swings flying loose. Left, right, left, right, left, left, right, right, left, right, left. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth behind sealed lips as he met swing for swing with the experiment. There had to be some kind of error, some kind of mistake – no experiment was perfect. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. The problem was actually finding it. _What could be his weakness?_

The Fake-Sesshoumaru smirked as he momentarily surprised Sesshoumaru by gifting him with a swift uppercut to the chin, sending him flying upwards, only to reappear above him with a sift kick in the face to send him back down into the rubble like a missile. Concrete exploded from the street, flying everywhere from the impact. The experiment quickly followed after him, ready to unleash the mighty fury of the Tetsusaiga. What he didn't expect was for a white, clawed hand to suddenly grasp his ankle and fling him into a long line of intact buildings. Like a professional baseball player, Sesshoumaru flung him with all of his might, smirking as the experiment, with a grunt, flew through two and a half buildings before stopping. Picking up Tokijin, Sesshoumaru glanced up at the midnight sky and felt a small trickle of hope light up within his chest. The barrier was finally down – the Court had to have noticed the disturbance of auras by now.

He whirled around just in time to intercept a swing from the Fake-Sesshoumaru, he barred his fangs at him.

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Their opposing energies lit up their faces, their bodies, and the entire area surrounding them before exploding with a loud whistle and stretching out for miles around. Billowing air wreaked havoc throughout the city.

_Kagome…Wait for me._

-  
-

**Shippo looked around him and couldn't help the giggle from spilling past his lips as a familiar pair of gentle hands grasped the sides of his waist before whirling him up in the air. Glancing down with his childish green eyes, Shippo couldn't contain his glee as he stared at a pair of endless sapphire blue gaze and long, sparkling raven hair and a beautiful, shining smile. **

"**Okaa-san!" he cried, his small body wiggling as her traitorous fingers wiggled at his sides, inciting a round of giggles to escape him.**

"**Shippo-kun!" she laughed back happily.**

**A familiar giggle and a loud, offending squawk graced his ears. Shippo turned his head to find little Rin dancing around a screaming, but tied up Jaken. The little girl, with her long brown hair dancing among her small shoulders, was busily decorating the gami-youkai with pretty flowers, all the while exclaiming that when she was through with him, he would look beautiful, much to the toad's chagrin as he hollered for Sesshoumaru-sama to save his loyal and faithful servant. **

**Shippo, for some reason, felt as if he hadn't felt this kind of joy in a very long, long time. But why was that?**

"**Shippo?" **

**He glanced down his mother's smiling, but curiously concerned face.**

"**Hai, Okaa-san?"**

"**Is there something wrong, sweetie?"**

"**Iie, why do you ask?"**

**Kagome placed him down on his small fox feet and suddenly, Shippo was hit with a very strange thought: Man, when was the last time I was this short? Mom's taller than me again!**

**Eyes wide, Shippo grasped his head with his small claws, his fingers weaving into the fine red strands. **

**What…what did he just think?**

"**I don't know," Kagome admitted softly, causing the young kitsune to look up at her in question, "you just seem to be a little off today, that's all." For a few moments, she was quiet, but suddenly her blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh! I know what'll cheer you up!"**

**As she pranced her way to her familiar yellow bag, Shippo couldn't help but think that he hadn't seen Kagome in her old school uniform for **_**centuries**_** and idly wondered why she was wearing it again after all of these years. He froze again…why the hell was he thinking like this?! He just saw Kagome yesterday! **

**But why did he feel as if it had been so much longer than that?**

"**Here you go, Shippo!" Kagome smiled at him while holding a bag of pocky. His eyes lit up.**

"**Yummy!"**

"**See?" Kagome laughed, "I knew that would do the trick!"**

**Shippo happily munched on the sugary goodness, his body trembling with impact of the sugar it was leaving on him. Kagome sat down beside him, eyes glowing warmly as she looked at her adopted son. The summer breeze caressed their cheeks and ruffled their hair and clothes gently. The clearing was so peaceful and so refreshing, even with Jaken crying for Sesshoumaru in the background amidst Rin's delighted giggles and Ah-Un's groggy snores. **

"**Feeling better?" Kagome questioned gently. Shippo finished off another treat and spared his mother a quick nod of the head before consuming the neck delectable goodie just begging to be eaten.**

"**So are you ready to wake up?"**

**That was a very strange question. Shippo's ears twitched and he glanced at his smiling mother with a frown.**

"**Wake up? But…I'm all ready awake."**

**The look in Kagome's eyes almost looked to be very sad. But then it was as if it was wiped from her expression all together as she suddenly poked him in the side, sending the little kit squealing. With a twinkling laugh, Kagome began racing away from her perplexed son.**

"**You're it!"**

**Shippo quickly forgot about the strange question and instead raced after his running, laughing mother.**

"**Hey! Okaa-san! That wasn't fair!"**

**But still, he couldn't help but wonder.**

Shippo lurched forward, his hands grasping his head, never minding the dry clumps of bloodied hair that tangled amongst his clawed fingertips. He bit his lip harshly, ignoring the sudden iron taste of blood that flooded his mouth and dribbled down his chin. His head hurt so badly…And he didn't know what to do. Why was he hurting so much? Who was he? And who was that woman with her smiles, kind words, and laughter? Who was she? Why did she look so familiar? Why…why did he feel as if he would die inside if anything were to happen to her and that little, giggling girl?

Blurry, forest green eyes clenched tightly.

"Okaa-san…" he whimpered faintly. "Tasukete…Tasukete…"

And why was he begging for someone he didn't even know?

-  
-

Mayuka shrieked at the sudden intrusion as Hanjimono unexpectedly burst through the kitchen doors, sapphire eyes fierce and determined. Placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart, Mayuka gaped at her ex-husband she hadn't seen for at least more than a decade.

"What the hell is going on, Mayuka!?"

Still too shocked to say anything, Mayuka just kind of stared dumbfounded at the outraged forty-four year old man.

"A-About what?" she managed to breath out shakily, eyes wide and apprehensive. Hanjimono clenched his fists at his sides as he replied,

"How about the fact that you didn't tell me that KAGOME WAS MATED TO A YOUKAI!?"

_Oh, dear._

"There's actually very good reason for that, Hanjimono –"

"And I would like to hear it."

Very stubbornly and childishly, the grown man sat himself at one of the chairs that hadn't broken from the sudden earthquakes earlier. His eyes were hard and his body rigid. It was very obvious that he wasn't going to move anytime soon. Mayuka bit her lip and turned to look outside the kitchen window, her eyes and heart grew worried as she witnessed the sudden flashes of light collapsing buildings off in the distance, flinching as suspicious sounds that sounded like thunderclaps echoing into the air. The sky was thankfully no longer a light red, meaning that Kagome and Sesshoumaru must have taken down the barrier. Thinking back to Omuk's words, Mayuka felt a fleeting sense of hope that this rumored "Royal Youkai Court" would work fast and come here as soon as possible and settle things before something, anything bad happened to her daughter, fiancé, and grandchildren.

"MOM! MOM!" Mayuka faintly heard Souta's joyful voice faintly echoing within the house. She and Hanjimono exchanged worried glances, both of their faces paling as a pair of heavy footsteps came closer and closer to the kitchen until Souta eventually slammed the door open, causing Mayuka to flinch at the harsh sound and…oh my, did she hear another breaking of fine china. She sent a heated glare at her teenage son as he gushed happily, "Did you look outside!? The barrier is gone! Kagome and the others must have taken it down! Sheesh, they work fast!"

"WHAT!?" Hanjimono leaped from his seat as if he had been burned, "_KAGOME_ is in this mess!? MAYUKA!"

She flinched. Souta blinked in surprise as he finally took in the man. He narrowed his chocolate eyes.

"Who are you? Mom, do you know him?"

Hanjimono froze within his indignant position and Mayuka rubbed her temples.

_Well…shoot._

"Are…are you Higurashi Mayuka?" a small, timid voice sliced through the uncomfortable, soul-piercing tension that plagued the kitchen. Three pairs of eyes swiveled to a small little girl who was peering into the room underneath Souta's outstretched limb. Mayuka felt her heart ache as she stared at the trembling child. The child was positively shivering and without a doubt scared to death. Her bleach-blonde hair trembled with her movements as she grasped at something around her neck. Her green eyes frantically searched around her in fear, as if she believed that either one of them were youkai in disguise and were ready to pounce on her the moment she fully entered the room.

Placing on her kindest, motherly smile, Mayuka inwardly thanked the Gods for sending the little girl when they did, stalling and giving her more time to think up of a way to break the news to the father of her children that his eldest daughter was in fact an inuyoukai-miko who has lived for a little more than five centuries…without giving him a premature heart attack.

"Yes, I am Higurashi Mayuka. Can I help you, sweetie?"

The girl smiled brightly at the woman and finally stepped into the room. She lowered her hands and Mayuka gasped, her hands flying to her mouth before she fell to her knees before the little girl. Hesitantly, Mayuka reached forward and gently caressed the purple beads and white fangs of the rosary that InuYasha had worn so many years ago. Souta blinked in surprise at the rosary.

"Hey…isn't that InuYasha's? Hey, little girl, who gave you that?"

The girl peered at him with large eyes and gulped. "L-Lady Taisho gave it to me after saving me from some hog youkai. She sent me here so I could be safe. She told me to find a woman by the name of Higurashi Mayuka. I…I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"NO! No, no of course not!" Mayuka glared at her only son. Souta smiled sheepishly. Turning back to the little girl, Mayuka gave an endearing smile, "I think Kagome just wants to make sure that you were taken care of, that's all. So tell me, what's your name?"

The little girl beamed, "Haruno Sayori!"

Mayuka chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, let's get you cleaned up a little and get you some clean clothes, okay? You can tell me how you stumbled upon Kagome afterwards, okay?"

Nodding, Sayori grabbed hold of her hand. Mayuka made her way out of the kitchen when Hanjimono grabbed her wrist. Gulping, Mayuka glanced back to find his sapphire eyes burning like an angry core of a flame.

"Mayuka…"

Why were the fates against her?

Sighing, Mayuka steered the little girl to Souta and quickly instructed him to find some of Kagome's old clothes to give her while she spoke to the man in their kitchen. She watched, heart throbbing like crazy, as Souta glanced at the man with narrowed, suspicious eyes before nodding in agreement and leading the girl upstairs for some new clothes. Breathing a sigh of relief after diverting one crisis, Mayuka turned to stare into another problem. Closing her eyes, Higurashi Mayuka gathered the courage to willing turn Higurashi Hanjimono's world upside down. She closed the kitchen door firmly before grabbing a chair, setting it upright, and seating herself across from her first true love.

"It started five years ago…technically."

"Technically?"

"Well, that's when things get a little strange…"

_I wish Kagome was here…_

-  
-

A sudden loud rifle shot pierced through the air, disrupting the eerie serenity of the nearly empty neighborhood street of window-broken apartments. A small group of rebel youkai glanced up in alarm as one of their largest, a gorilla youkai, toppled over in shock. In the center of his forehead was a large, penetrating hole. Frantically looking around, neither of the thugs paused to use their senses and focus on the small "click" that signaled the resetting of a gun before another loud crack entered the silent, night air and taking out a centipede youkai. Right away, another youkai that had been munching on an unfortunate carcass, slumped disgustingly to the side, his head blown apart.

"WHERE'S IT COMING FROM?!"

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!"

Omuk reached into his pocket for same refills. Sticking two in between his teeth, he quickly and silently reloaded the rifle. When set, he closed an eye and carefully aligned himself with his targets. One…Two…Three. One by one, all of them fell as they panicked amongst each other and remained in a group rather than splitting up. Omuk shook his head in mild disappointment, but even greater relief at the stupidity of some of these youkai. Slipping from atop of the roof of an apartment, Omuk clambered down the fire escape and placed on the football helmet he stole from Souta and quickly rushed across the blood-strewn street to his apartment building, taking extra precaution to keep his rifle set and loaded and ready to be used. Reaching the front of his doorstep, Omuk quickly dug into the back jean pocket of his pants for his keys. Quickly letting himself in, Omuk sprinted up the stairs as quietly as he could. The lights were out and since he didn't have aura senses like Kagome or superb youkai senses such as Sesshoumaru and their children, he would have to be extra careful within the pitch black building.

Entering the fourth story hallway, Omuk hid around the corner and cocked his rifle. Peeping around the corner, Omuk glanced for any enemies in sight and breathed a sigh of relief when finding none. Slipping out from his cranny, the Rioshi sprinted to his room and let himself in, locking the door behind him. He sprinted into the small kitchen, slamming kitchen cabinets open and giving a small smile of triumph when finding a flashlight that could be charged by just shaking the batteries. Maneuvering his way around the cluttered apartment, Omuk entered his bedroom and headed straight to his closet. Omuk placed the flashlight in between his teeth and grabbed a chair. Standing up, he pushed aside musty old sweat shirts and shoes and old college textbooks. He smirked when feeling his fingertips brush against a cold, metallic box.

"Gotcha."

Tugging on the small handle of the box, Omuk brought it down and placed it on his bed. Taking his keys out again, he picked the one that he needed and unlocked it. Inside lied stick black Styrofoam, and within it, a shiny, silver hand-gun with a two-inch long, crystal-clear bullet that held a metal tip on the end and strange looking liquid inside in the capsule. Omuk released a small smile.

"I'm sorry…Chiihiro. But if I have to kill you to preserve whatever honor our family has left…then I will."

Omuk tried to ignore the tightening of his chest as he left to do what he never thought he would ever had to do…would never have the courage to do, up till now. To kill Chiihiro.

_This is our family's mess. _I _have to clean it up._

-  
-

"INUYASHA, PUT ME DOWN! I SAID RELEASE ME!" Kagura screamed, her legs furiously kicking back and forth as she tried to kick her mate.

InuYasha sped up the shrine steps with unbelievable ease and relief that they had finally managed to make their way to the Sunset Shrine in tact. It was almost comical if Kagura wasn't as hurt as she was for many people were staring at the fast moving couple with incredulity. Were those people even sane? Their city was being attacked by wild and monstrous creatures and yet they acted as if it was a daily occurrence. How baffling…

InuYasha smiled when seeing the small white house the moment he touched the last step.

"Hallelujah. OI! MAYUKA!" InuYasha kicked the door open and ignored Kagura's scolding that he didn't need to do that to Mrs. Higurashi's door. "Be quiet, woman!"

"Don't you dare tell me to be quiet!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and tried to hold in the headache his wife easily created without even trying. Instead, he sniffed the house and found that Mayuka was still in the kitchen with…InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows. The scent seemed familiar yet not. InuYasha stared at the kitchen door and tried to remember exactly where he had smelt that scent before…

"Are you going to take me in there after dragging me over half of the city _bleeding_? Or are we just going to stand here staring at the door like an ape!?" Kagura snapped at him sarcastically, her breathing growing shallower by the second as she grabbed her wounded waist.

InuYasha suppressed a growl. "By the Gods Kagura, I swear…"

They stepped into the messy kitchen and stared in shock at the couple who looked ready to strangle the other's throat. Both were red-faced and close to spitting nails. Mayuka's eyes were filled with repressed tears but righteous anger and looked positively happy to see InuYasha and Kagura, although she grew concerned right away when seeing the crimson that stained Kagura's side.

"Let me guess," the man narrowed his familiar azure eyes at the couple, "This is InuYasha."

Mayuka glared at the man, nostrils flaring before answering stiffly, "Yes, he is."

InuYasha took in a small, almost unnoticeable sniff. His eyes widened.

"Holy shit," he breathed, "You're Kagome's dad! She never mentioned you before!?"

Hanjimono glared at him from his seated position, arms folded across his chest.

"Funny," he answered back sarcastically, "She didn't mention you either."

"Hanjimono, that is _enough_!" Mayuka growled at her ex-husband. Turning back to the couple, she allowed her eyes to soften. "Kagura, are you hurt?" Her eyes shined worriedly.

"Of course not, I'm fin –"

"Yes, she is." InuYasha grounded yet. Kagura scowled.

Mayuka scurried past them. "Follow me! The First Aid Kit is upstairs in the bathroom. Hanjimono, _stay there_."

Hanjimono watched them leave, helplessly. His blue gaze watched in trepidation as blood slowly seeped from the gorgeous, black haired woman clutched in the silver-haired hanyou's grasp and idly thought that he saw the woman's face somewhere…and the name, Kagura…Wasn't his wife recently squealing about her when seeing some kind of clothing on the television? Shaking his head of such thoughts, Hanjimono turned his gaze to the dust-covered table and allowed his strong, broad shoulders to slump in defeat. He gave a shaky sigh, weaving his fingers into his chocolate, grey-streaked hair. He really screwed things up with his two eldest children; he couldn't even look at Souta without suppressing the jump of his heart and the urge to flea from his questioning, guarded chocolate eyes. But to see his son, so tall and albeit gangly, LAUGHING during such a travesty as the nation's biggest national capital being run over by demons, made him proud…and sad. He didn't know much of _anything_ about his two children…and it was his fault. There was no denying it. He had sent birthday cards, gifts, college money, and everything that he could think of – even a letter, to let his two eldest children know that he cared for them, that he was there if they ever needed him.

But they never came to him and the message was blatantly obvious what they were proclaiming by throwing away his cards, his words and his gifts without so much as a blink of an eye: We don't need you. Leave us alone.

So he stayed away – if his children didn't want him, who was he to barge back into their lives after cruelly leaving all of those years ago? What real right did he have to barge back into Kagome's life and still try and be the father he was before him and Tamaki? None. So he didn't try anymore. Slowly, the cards, the gifts, the letters, the money…all of it stopped. He didn't try anymore, he willed himself to forget about the two life forms he created with the first love of his life. If they didn't want him, he wasn't going to worry about it.

He was an idiot. He was selfish. And he was stupid.

Hanjimono's mind raced through the facts Mayuka recited to him and tried to grasp that the fairytale, of youkai and hanyou and of evil forces and of the Shikon no Tama, of _time traveling_, was indeed possible and not just a story created to send little children to sleep. To learn that his first daughter, his Kagome, had been time-hopping for two years when she turned fifteen, floored him. So all of those illnesses Jii-chan had told him that Kagome had, all of that BS about Kagome having a weak immune system…were all cover-ups for the true reason Kagome was really gone…five hundred years into the past. And now, she was back as an inuyoukai-miko, one of the greatest demonesses in the world and one of the eight rulers within the Cardinal Plane that divided up all of Japan, the wife and mate of Taisho Sesshoumaru, otherwise known as Taisho Seiko, Japan's most well-known young billionaire.

And had _children_…And had _fought in youkai wars_…And who was now _fighting in this mess_…

He failed miserably as a father.

"Kagome…Gomen nasai…"

Silent tears gently coursed down his shadowed cheeks and stubble. His sapphire gaze stormed with uncontrollable emotions: of pain, of regret…and sadness.

"What am I supposed to do…?" he quietly asked into the messy kitchen.

"Koi?"

Whirling around in his chair, Hanjimono found himself staring at his wife and three children. His wife's brown eyes glimmered at him sadly with unspent tears. Her fiery-red hair hung limply around her heart-shaped face as she held her gently sleeping son. The two little girls ran from around her legs to their father, tears still gently coursing down their dirty cheeks. Gathering the two girls into his arms, Hanjimono looked at his wife again and asked her,

"I screwed up big time…didn't I?"

Tamaki didn't quite know how to respond, for truthfully, she still didn't know what was going on. And maybe it was for the best that she didn't.

-  
-

Taisho Ouka narrowed her usually cheery green eyes at the adversaries before her. Long white hair twirling around her, Ouka extended her claws longer than normal and allowed her miko energy to seep into her claws and making them glow a bright magenta. Light pink lips pulled downward into a ferocious snarl, bright white fangs glinting against the moonlight. In a blur of movement, the female inuyoukai disappeared from the spot she once stood, leaving a small swirl of dust and dirt as she suddenly zigzagged amongst the howling, red-eyed youkai. Ducking low from a swipe meant for her neck, Ouka, with her legs wide spread, weaved around the muscled fist and inhumanly thrust her purification wreaking claws into the opponent's chest. The sizzling of burnt flesh wafted into the air accompanied with a roar of pain as Ouka's slim fingers grasped the beast's heart and tore it out. Dropping it to the ground, Ouka roundhouse kicked the demon's deadweight body away from her sight only to hop back into another roundhouse kick in the other direction to catch her heel against a growling inuyoukai's cheek, sending the seven foot male colliding into a warehouse. Twirling around, Ouka evaded another claw and instead jabbed her claws so deep into the back of the youkai's head that she penetrated his skull, piercing his brain.

Wrenching her hand out, the second to youngest daughter of the Inu Clan formed a bright blue bow and arrow. Notching the glowing arrow and highlighting her once childlike, but now hardened features and released a large wave of purification. The dozens of youkai aimlessly attacking pedestrians were nothing more than dust on the wind. Surviving ningen cried in relief, gazing at their savior with joyous, but tear-filled expressions. Eyes softening at the humans, Ouka gave them a bright smile.

"Head to the Higurashi Sunset Shrine, okay? It's currently the safest spot in Tokyo." She pointed the direction and watched carefully as they all scampered away.

"You know, you really need to start taking care of your surroundings, Ouka-imouto."

Gasping, Ouka whirled around to have her breath hitch in her throat as she stared eye to eye with a dead youkai's de-morphed face, half melted away with Dokkousu.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEE!" she shrieked, backing away from the hideous side and quickly scowling at the laughing Fuhen who dropped the dead corpse to the ground. His eyes twinkled at her blushing cheeks as he twirled the toothpick between his lips. His black-silver hair gently swayed in the breeze.

"FUHEN-NII-CHAAAAN!" Ouka whined childishly, "THAT WAS SO MEAN!"

"Awwww, come on Ouka!" Fuhen ran after the fuming girl as she stomped away from him, "I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke!? OUKA!" He whined.

"Leave me alone! I'm gonna tell Papa on you!"

Fuhen snorted, "Oh, that's _real_ mature, Ouka. Just how old are you again?"

Ouka turned to him with an evil grin in her emerald eyes, causing the older sibling to step back a little in fright. When Ouka got that look, the little brat was up to something.

"Of course, I will _embellish_ it a little bit, just enough to get you in trouble."

"OI! That's not funny!"

Ouka laughed as she ran away from her pissed off sibling. Turning the corner and hair flying, Ouka's eyes widened when seeing a sword being aimed at her midsection. Bending backwards as far as she could, Ouka watched with wide, emerald eyes as the demon soon came into her sight. Breath hitching in her throat, Ouka allowed her hands to touch the ground before latching her legs around the demon's thin, skeletal-like waist and whirled the demon behind her head first into the cement. A satisfying crack greeted her head as well as the slumping of the body in between her legs. Rolling her nose in disgust, Ouka unlatched her legs to stand up to find Fuhen running ahead of her, eyes narrowed and claws glowing a light, glowing green with a putrid, acrid smell protruding from his claws. Ouka watched with narrowed eyes as another wave of youkai began racing down the street. Rushing after her brother, Ouka bit her lip and sliced the enemy as much as she could, her claws glowing with purification.

_I really hope that the others are all right…_

-  
-

Sesshoumaru growled as he came to a stalemate once again with the copy across from him.

Both of them had numerous cuts adorning their bodies, gashes ranging in between deep and shallow, with a mixture of bruises that were still rapidly healing. Both of them huffed at the other, cold ember eyes narrowed and fangs barred. Long silver hair marred with dirt and blood swayed in the wind.

What in the hell was he going to do?

He suddenly felt a small pulse against his lower chest. Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru reached into his white wife beater to tug out a familiar, crescent moon locket. His eyes widened slightly as he felt it pulse gently in his hand.

_**She gave a soft 'ah' when finding a particular item. When she tugged it out, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the sight of the piece of jewelry. **__Mother's locket? __**He watched in curiosity when she beckoned him closer to her. Leaning forward, he watched in wonder when she slipped the white-leathered strap around his neck.**_

"_**You're…you're locket? But, why give it to me? Why not to father?" His heart clenched tightly in bitter betrayal at the thought of his father.**_

_**She must have seen the distain in his eyes because she whispered softly, stroking the crescent moon locket with her index finger, tracing over the delicate, but complicated designs that centered around a dark blue jewel in the center,**_

"_**Because you will be the one that will need it most."**_

_Haha-ue…_His expression grew complex. _Why did you give me your locket? What does it do?_

The dark blue gem glistened.

-  
-

The dark, resonating chuckle made Kagome stumble backwards in fear. Her long raven hair flew around her as the wind mysteriously began to pick up. A large, clawed hand pushed down on Chiihiro's head, forcing the woman's face into the concrete, making her cry even more so. A tall, lean, pale body was entangled in the tentacles. Kagome's eyes widened, her lips moving up and down without making a sound.

"Why so speechless, miko? Don't tell me you've forgotten me. Kuku…"

"N…Naraku…" Kagome managed to whisper, disbelief ringing throughout her body as she fervently tried to deny what was happening before her.

"Kukuku…"

Sure enough, there he was. Pale and naked as the day he was born, bathed in small rivulets of Chiihiro's blood stood Naraku. Tall and lean, Naraku experimentally clenched and unclenched his fingers, working out the stiff muscles that hadn't been used for five centuries. White fangs flashed against the moonlight, long and dark, wavy hair caressed a scarred back. A pair of vibrantly glowing red eyes pierced through the dark night and even darker, blacked-out city. Kagome ignored the fact that the man held no stitch of clothing on his body, shock coursing through her system.

"How? How can this be!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Kagome cried out, eyes wide and face pale. _I…I don't understand! How is this possible!? I saw his dead body with my own two eyes all of those years ago! He's dead! He has to be! Yet WHY IS HE HERE!?_

Naraku looked at the miko and smirked, his eyes roaming over one of his most hated enemy.

He chuckled. "Now isn't that quite the long story, but first…"

Naraku turned to Chiihiro with narrowed eyes.

"Thank you for playing your part so effectively into my plans, my descendent. Unfortunately, however, you have lived past your usefulness."

One of the many tentacles surrounding his body suddenly stilled. Kagome and Chiihiro stiffened. The realization about what he was going to do racing through their minds. Kagome raced forward at the same time the tentacle. Chiihiro screamed,

"OMUK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome felt hot, reluctant tears fill her gaze as the woman who had caused all of her problems and all of her heartache lose what little life was left in her gaze as Naraku's tentacle pierced through her open back and deep within the concrete underneath. With a jolt, Chiihiro stopped screaming, blood trailing down each downward corner of her lips and gently touching the ground. Her eyes remained wide and filled with shock and betrayal.

_Gomen nasai…Omuk…I'm so sorry…_

And just like that, Rioshi Chiihiro, one of the last two living descendents of the feared and hated Naraku, died a dishonorable and lonely death…at the hands of the ancestor she had tried so hard throughout her whole life, to redeem. Frozen in place, Kagome watched with disbelieving eyes as the woman she hated with all of her being, past away.

Kagome reluctantly tore her gaze away to meet a pair of laugh red eyes.

"Now, I think you asked me a question…"

Now more than ever, Kagome wished with all of her heart that Sesshoumaru was here.

-  
-

Sango gave a sharp gasp, her hands accidentally letting go of the glass she was washing. The glass fell back into the sink with a crash. Looking up into the window that looked out to the East China Sea for several seconds, Sango finally came to terms with what she had felt, if only for a split second. Wrenching herself away from the sink and the still rushing water, Sango waddled her pregnant body to the phone where she quickly called her husband. Only to have the front door slammed open.

"Miroku!" she cried, tears filling her eyes. "Did you feel –"

She stopped short, a hand over her mouth. A fear that she hadn't known in a long time blossomed within her heart, overtaking her body and forcing panicked tears from her eyes. Miroku was gasping in pain against the door frame, grasping his right hand.

Which was now wrapped tightly with prayer beads.

With sweat glistening down his face, Miroku grunted back, "Yeah, I _felt_ it all right."

"But why is the Kazaana growing after all of these years? You don't think…?"

"Hai," Miroku stormed his way past his wife to the basement to grab his staff. "As much as I don't want to believe it, it appears that Naraku is alive once again."

Sango stood at the top of the stairs with a worried expression. "Miroku…"

Not a moment later, Miroku came back up the stairs with his staff jingling a familiar, ominous tune. The hate and willful determination that entered her husband's normally joyous orbs made Sango, for the first time, wish that she wasn't pregnant. If she wasn't, she would be going where she knew he was going.

"At least take some of the children with you," Sango glared at him. "Just because I won't be there doesn't mean that you need to go alone!"

Miroku gave her a gentle smile. "Hai, I will. Don't worry about me, worry about the little one, okay?"

Sango looked up at him with a forlorn gaze. "You know I can't do that…" she whispered back. Miroku gave another sad smile before turning to the staircase beside them.

"Kirara! Ready to go?" Miroku called up the stairs.

With a small mew, a tiny, two-tailed kitten bounced down the stairs, her large red eyes flashing. Bounding out of the house, the kitten quickly morphed into a ball of flames before reemerging as a large, battle-hardened neko-youkai. She gave a loud roar. Miroku ran to the neko-youkai and straddled himself across her back.

"Let's go!"

With a large rush, the two quickly took to the sky.

Sango clasped her hands together in worry, her eyes watching them until they disappeared from sight. _Miroku, Kagome, InuYasha…be careful._

Gaze hardening, Sango stampeded to the phone and quickly took out an address book. Not a moment longer, she began speed dialing all of her children with the same message: to back up their father in battle. Just because she was pregnant and unable to fight didn't mean that she wouldn't play a part in all of this. Far from it.

_Let the games begin._

-  
-

Omuk stopped with a jolt. Garnet eyes wide, Omuk glanced to the sky.

"Chiihiro…"

_What's going on? What is this horrible feeling that I have?_

-  
-

In a large skyscraper in Mexico City, on the bottom-most floor, lied a large capacious room. Seats were strategically placed in a layered circle, leveling up to at least twelve levels. On the table tops were steel signs signaling the country the youkai represented. From the superpower countries of the world, like the United States and China, to the third-world countries like Singapore and Israel, youkai of all species sat with stern, grave expressions to match the sudden crisis being exploited to them. At the front of the room, just before a large, wall-length plasma screen television, sat eight chairs. Six out of the eight were currently occupied:

Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame of the East sat at the far right.

Lord Miyazaki and Lady Hayane of the South sat at the far left.

Lord Izuru and Lady Yumi of the North sat second from the right.

And the empty seats of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome of the West sat beside them.

All attention was centered on the large screen behind them that was divided into sections, showing different sections of Tokyo in chaos. They showed the multiple children of Sesshoumaru and Kagome fighting off the rebel youkai while trying to see to the humans to safety. Another portion showed the Higurashi Shrine Estate crowded to the brim with humans huddled together and praying. Buildings were collapsing, some on fire. One portion showed a surprising scene of Sesshoumaru fighting against himself with everything that he had. Another showed of Kagome, a fallen human woman...and Naraku.

All eyes narrowed. The room was achingly silent, all of them holding their breath as the nightmare they thought had been vanquished had reappeared before their very own eyes.

Lord Izuru, the temporary second-in-command, turned back to the generals of the world's leading youkai force. The eagle-youkai was standing upright and decked out in the latest battle gear, his stars, stripes, and medals pinned to his chest, signifying his rank as one of the three leading generals.

"Send in the best extermination squad closest to Tokyo, Japan."

"HAI!" With a low bow, the proud eagle turned around and immediately left to embark on his mission, his fellow generals following him.

Lord Izuru turned to the leading world healing organization, "Send in all of the medical squads you can find. Do NOT burn any dead human bodies until we know for sure that Sesshoumaru-sama won't be able to revive them, understood?"

The white seal youkai bowed in acquiesce. "Hai, milord. I shall see to it."

Nodding, Lord Izuru turned away from the medical experts as they left. Instead, he trained his gray eyes to the screen.

All they had to do now is wait and watch.

Kouga and Ayame stared at the screens; Ayame in worry and Kouga in anger.

Kouga narrowed his ice blue eyes. _Please be all right Kagome._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Looks nervously at the readers...Oh dear. (Runs away from pissed off readers.)

I can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating for over a year. Lots of stuff has been happening and to tell the truth, I had been utterly busy and had, amongst having my own responsibilities in figuring out what I have to do with my life, lost the will to write. I cannot express to you guys how hard it was for me to wake up one morning and realize...I don't have the inspiration to write as I usually do.

This is the longest drying spell I had ever had.

I couldn't write anything. I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I would start writing something and yet I could never finish it. I just didn't _feel_ it.

Thankfully, getting interested in BLEACH and getting the inspiration to write "Akuen" has helped me find myself as a writer once again. I got "stuck" into the person of a reader rather than a writer. But hopefully, I can finish this wonderful story that I had stopped and decided to read. Reading through these chapters made me realize just how precious this story was and how I had been neglecting it. After writing this chapter...I had never felt more happy.

Maybe it was my guilt for never updating, never letting you guys know just how depressed and lost I was, that kept me from writing as long as it did. For those precious readers that have continuously PM-ed me, telling me to get off my ass (although not necessarily in those words) and start writing again and continue this wonderful story: THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart. Your e-mails pushed me to write this chapter.

I gave you guys a gift, though! I killed Chiihiro! XD Is that morbid or what??

Okay, sappiness aside, NARAKU IS BACK! OMG! Truthfully, I never really intended to have Naraku appear into the story, but somehow my fingers started typing away from me and after re-reading this chapter I realized, even though it is kind of cliche to have him come back, it is the best path to go with this story. If I had continued on the path I was going to with only Chiihiro, I think you guys would have literally killed me.

LOL! See you guys next chapter!

-Miss Artemis

I dedicate this chapter to **kagomes pup** for the continuous, pestering e-mails they sent me. ^^

Here's my gift to you.


	31. Desecration

AHSC

DISCLAIMER: No own. Belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: There is a mention of rape in this chapter, be warned. I have placed a sign as to where it will begin and where it will end. I promise that I did not go into any detail for I absolutely detest rape and just thought of writing such makes me squeamish. I just feel that it might be a little darker than what was expected (at least from what I expected).

-

-

-

Her bleeding body catapulted into the freezing, dark and murky ocean depths and yet no sound came from the uncouth entrance. No splash or foam, no bubbles or ripple escaped from the eerie and placid smoothness of the large, never-ending stretch of serene waters. Her body simply slipped in to the dark, cold world and slowly, gradually, sunk to the bottom. Her long eyelashes parted and a pair of pained, unfocused orbs watched the azure sky and the burning sun drift away every aching second. Her long hair gently encased her body, caressing the sides of her cheeks and of her outstretched, somewhat bended arms. Her ripped clothing was rags around her thin body.

Everywhere around her was ominous and suffocating. And so cold – it pierced her skin, her eyes and her wounds. She could feel the cold fingers of death, of sorrow, of regret, of cold and merciless judgment wrapping itself around her slender throat. Hot tears gently welled up in half-parted orbs and quickly seeping away into the watery darkness around her before the tears could travel down her cheeks. A choked sob escaped parted lips.

_Could things have been different?_

The soft, white sand met her back and the woman watched emotionlessly at the distant sky as her body relaxed itself against the soft surface. The currents gently tugged and prodded at her being, her hair lazily gliding around her. The once scorching sun was far out of her reach and resembled nothing but a cold, distant star. Its warm rays could never reach her.

_If I had done things differently, would things have ended up from what they are now? Or will I always be cursed to an endless cycle of suffering? _

"I'm so tired," she tried to whisper, only to have her words come out as small bubbles and quickly stifled, never destined to reach beyond the surface, never beyond the water's domain.

_Purgatory._

She closed her eyes and inwardly looked back on her life. She looked back to the child-like innocence, the ultimate innocence, the pure-white naiveté that she had as a baby…a virtue she can no longer remember, but felt that she had at one time held close. She looked back to her early childhood memories, through the pain, the confusion, the fear, and the resentment. She looked back to the wonderful brother she had ever had, his equally sorrowful yet reassuring eyes telling her that everything will be all right. She looked back to the cold woman that was her mother and of her ill-tempered father that she had always inwardly hated, the parents that weren't parents. She looked back to her teenage years, of all of the resentment, pent-up hatred, the stirring of vengeance, the loneliness. She looked back to her last years of life, tearing a loving couple apart, creating sorrow and tears, leaving behind her a path of destruction that would have made her ancestors proud and her brother shameful. She looked back to the raven-haired woman that had at the last moment, tried to save her after all she had done.

Chiihiro held in a sob and instead, furrowed her eyebrows and allowed the cold depths and the dark to encase her body and her sins to punish her. She didn't deserve a second chance, she didn't deserve anything. She had no right.

_Gomen nasai…demo…I still wish I can do something…_

If she opened her eyes, Chiihiro might have seen the sun shining just a little bit brighter, no longer looking like that lone star, but a small ball of fire. She would have noticed that the atramentous waters seemed just a tiny bit warm against her skin. The fingers never lessened their grip on her throat, latching her to the ground. The blood coating her slender hands very slowly drifted up, weaving into the waters like smoke into the cold, night air.

Far, far away in a domain untouched by un-ethereal beings, beautiful and lustrous in all its splendor, three voices, two female and one male, echoed silently into the bright and cheery abyss.

"Did you see that, mikokoro-san?" a light, childish voice peeped up excitedly.

"Hai; it is very surprising after all this time." The voice of a far more mature, feminine voice answered.

Both girls turned to the man sitting on his throne, his handsome, sculptured face reminiscent to granite: unfeeling and smooth. However, his sharp eyes flicked ever the slightest from time to time as he stared out to the beautiful, cloud-filled abyss with calculation. His thin lips eventually parted to whisper an almost indiscernible word.

"Maybe."

The girls grinned.

-

-

-

Chapter 29: Desecration

-

-

-

A very small, almost indistinct 'clink' of a fine china cup being gently placed down upon an equally fragile china plate, simpered into the room. The craftily painted shoji walls were opened, allowing the occupants to gaze about lazily at the beautiful gardens and koi ponds. Wild and exotic vegetation littered the backyard of the large, ningen palace. From tall oaks to weeping willows and wild bushes with wild, edible berries, made the acres behind the estate a haven for small, mammal creatures. The scents of roses filtered into the warm, honey-suckle-intoxicated air, as well as the fresh, pine trees of the thick, dark forest that managed to just brush against the outskirts of the village's reign. A pair of beautiful dark brown, almost black eyes gazed curiously and in fondness of the geese that traveled together in a V-formation, their honks and calls music to her ears. Not even the sounds of the hustle and bustle of the common folk that would push their bodies to their limits with the rice and cotton fields and their loud rackets could disturb the sense of serenity that she felt.

Very gently and lady-like, Rioshi Akiko, barely sixteen, shuffled her soft silk linens enough for her to relax her legs into a new, far more comfortable position while still looking regal and formal-like. Her fingertips caressed the smooth, circular edge of the lip to her teacup and inconspicuously gazed at her companion.

Her mother-in-law was a very strict woman with a plain handsomeness to her that would make people look at her twice in order to see the beauty that lied underneath. Stern with stress wrinkles collecting at the corner of her eyes and mouth, Rioshi Sayako held herself with dignity, despite of her aging form. Her eyes held a guard about them, but if one could look deep enough, held great affection and compassion that only needed to be unlocked. Her small, almost bony shoulders were thrown back and her back was straight as a board. Her hands were incredibly soft and slender, showing her station in life as a governess rather than the women who worked as weavers and laborers in the fields, with their gnarled fingers and worn fingertips. She was a woman of morals and of honor, a woman with such a large pride that it took more than three men to equal it. Her love for her husband, for her village, and for the Land of the West was insurmountable.

A small, unheard sigh escape a small pair of plump lips.

Her hands, Akiko looked indiscreetly out of the corner of her eye, were smooth with no blemishes, nor any freckles for her mother and her maids never allowed her to stay out in the sun for too long to cause any damage. They were well-taken care of and well-manicured. They were the fingers of nobility, of wealth and of prestige. Not once had she ever picked up anything coarse or rough, never took the handle of a hammer or a plow, had never placed her fingertips in soil to plant flowers or food, never touched the washrags or sullied dishes. She never had to work. And it made her feel so useless.

Dark brown eyes took in the azure sky, a slim white throat stretching upward to gaze at the puffy, white clouds that slowly drifted above them, moving with their predetermined course. A diminutive breeze gently pulled back at her loosened tresses, brushing back her hair from her shoulders.

As the daughter to a prominent lord in a nearby province, Akiko knew that she should not take her status for granted, shouldn't look at her good fortune as a curse. She should be happy, should be wallowing in her wealth and pride of acquiring such wealth and making her father happy and prosperous, should have been happy that she had at least done a small service to her village by supplying it with allies and food sources. She helped end a feud between the two provinces, ended all of the competitions between them during harvest time, and stopped the ill-will and hatred. And yet, she still felt empty. She loved her husband, she had respect from her new household and staff, had the love of her in-laws and was well-liked by the villagers. She was seen as a divine beauty and an angel by her old and new people. She had the finer things in life that only the most run-down could only dream of having. She had luxuries and leisure that others would have gone to the ends of the earth, just short of taking their life, to acquire. A nice hot bath whenever she wanted, three healthy-square meals each day, a soft futon to sleep on each night…things that not everyone had, some that had gone throughout their whole lives without having.

And she took it all for granted. She wanted something more, something that riches and luxury and wealth could not give her. Akiko wanted that sense of completeness, that sense of being whole, of being happy. Like a shadow, the inner sorrow that she always held close to her heart and out of the prying eyes of others, a feeling that not even her parents or her younger brother even knew about, clung to her like a leech, sucking her dry of any happiness she could acquire, leaving her feeling bone-dry without enough water to produce tears at her situation.

She would smile and laugh and talk and appear happy to everyone she came across, all the while hiding the ugly character underneath that resented and loathed the world around her.

Closing her eyes, Akiko took a sip of her cooled jasmine tea.

_I think I need a walk tonight._

"Straighten your shoulders, Akiko-chan," the older woman admonished gently yet firmly, a pair of lips whispering around the white edge of the teacup. The wind blew harder, causing the small lid on top of the teakettle to rattle ever the slightest. Curiously, Akiko looked up at the sky to find the leaves bustling hard and fervently, ardently. They almost seemed to be quivering in fear as they brushed against each other frantically, sounding equivalent to that of rushing mid-summer rain.

"When it is your time to be governess," Sayako continued without disturbance, "you will need to be the master of etiquette and be the picture of elegance and authority. Everything about you needs to be regal. Pouring the tea correctly is one of the main ways other prominent families can measure your grace and competence. Be sure to remember that."

"Hai, ma'am." Akiko took another small sip of her tea, her mind all ready wandering from the lecture and to her daydreams of adventure, of doing hard work, of having meaning.

Hanging in the corner of the beautifully crafted tea-room, a small spider, sticking to the ceiling, kept its gaze on the two women, its small fangs snapping together with a small, inconspicuous "click."

-

Akiko trailed down a large hallway within the mansion, her knee-length brown hair swaying with her movements despite of being confined with clips and bands. Her sock-covered feet padded softly against the finely furnished floor. With a gentle smile on her lips, Akiko nodded in greeting to the few random patrolling bodyguards that littered the estate. She watched in amusement as they blushed underneath her gaze, but to her disappointment, bowed lowly after a mumbled greeting. Holding in a sigh of frustration, Akiko continued onward, inwardly wondering why there were more guards than usual. Shrugging her shoulders, Akiko quickly found herself in the large kitchens where the cooks and servants were frantically preparing tonight's supper. A servant girl saw her and gasped. Before Akiko could shush her, she proclaimed with shock,

"Rioshi-sama!"

Like a simultaneous trigger, heads snapped up from their tasks and swiveled to the doorway to find the weakly smiling hime.

"Hime-sama!" They quickly turned to her and bowed lowly in respect and admiration.

"Can we get you anything milady? Perhaps you would like to try some of our deserts?" asked a younger female servant, her bright brown eyes sparkling and untainted from the world's harshness. Akiko opened her mouth to say something when her eyes widened at an unusual sensation encompassing her hand.

In her eagerness to please her mistress, the servant girl had accidentally forgotten the unspoken rule amongst all of the servants. She had grabbed her hand.

Horrified gasps rang throughout the kitchen and the servant girl, eyes wide, looked around with frightened eyes as she tried to understand what she did was so wrong. Akiko looked down at the small girl, wondering at the warmth sensation overtaking her heart, blossoming slowly throughout her chest. The girl's hand, Akiko tilted her head ever the slightest, was much rougher than her own and encased with calluses from working out in the gardens, and had speckles of dirt underneath her fingernails. Though small, they were tough and wiry. Akiko looked at their joined hands and marveled at the difference from her milky white and unblemished hand to the scarred and heavily tanned hand that grasped at her eagerly.

"Fuu!" screeched an elderly female servant, her aged and wrinkled face contorting into a mask of bull-raging fury that reminded Akiko faintly of the fabled "hurricane" that she had heard about from tales along the border of the ocean, just about ready to peak and unleash its fury. Akiko's eyes widened when she felt the small girl ripped away from her and immediately, Akiko missed the girl's warmth against her cold hand. Human contact. When had she last had skin-to-skin contact other than just having guiding hands to help her through the steps of becoming a polished lady? When had she had someone hold her hand just because they _wanted_ to, not because it was _required_ of it? When was the last time that she had a hug or a friendly, meaningless conversation that didn't revolve around her duties as the mistress of the household and of her future political endeavors as the governess?

"Impudent, ignorant child!"

Akiko felt her breath hitch into her throat as she saw a wrinkled hand raise up into the air and swinging down to deliver a harsh blow.

"STOP!" she ordered loudly before she could blink and stop herself. The kitchen went stock-still with tension and with her bosom moving up and down with her labored breathing, Akiko found all frightened gazes locked on her. The elderly woman looked at her as if Akiko had delivered a blow to her instead.

"M-Milady?"

Eyes and resolve hardened, Akiko squared her shoulders and glared at the woman with an unknown malice.

"I said stop and I mean it. The child did nothing wrong."

"But milady! She touched you with her filth, it is taboo! She should be –"

"Did I tell you that you can speak?" Akiko asked smoothly, interrupting the woman.

Dark eyes widening in fear, the woman clamped her lips together and shook her head.

"If anyone should be punished, it should be you. If you are the one teaching her the ways of the servant in this household, her making a mistake reflects on your poor teaching skills. If she is punished for anything she does wrong because she had not been taught properly, it will be you that will be punished. Understood?"

Not waiting for an answer, Akiko turned to the small girl whose eyes had been lightly glazed over with unspent tears. Smiling gently at the girl, she moved forward to lightly place her hand against the girl's crown and hid a sad smile at feeling the greasy, stiff texture of the girl's hair from not bathing and from sweat. Her own hair was as soft as the cotton they produced for their youkai lord. Turning her eyes to the older servant, Akiko glared at her.

"I do not wish to find a bruise marring the child."

Turning away, Akiko left the stock-still question with a sense of despair and pride settling in her chest as she walked away. Making her way to her room, Akiko placed the hand that the servant girl had grabbed to her chest in thought. Yelling at the servant that had tried to punish that girl, taking on an authority she had never dared to do so before, brought a new revelation to her. Akiko stopped and closed her eyes momentarily. She had never felt the rush of power as she had at that moment, and the epiphany that she had done good for the little girl brought upon her a flood of happiness she never knew possible. Maybe, just maybe she could still make a difference with her newfound authority.

Her eyes trailed to her slightly clenched hand and opened it to find that her hand was no different, still unblemished and still unmarked. Holding her hand to her cheek, Akiko tried to hold back the tears from the sadness she felt when her hand was no longer warm, but cold, like always.

She really missed Yung.

Changing her course, Akiko trailed her way to the library where dozens upon dozens of the family's scrolls and books were located. The vast knowledge held within that single room fascinated her despite the fact that she still could not read a single word written on the papers. Although born in a prestigious family, females of high station were not prided on intelligence but on beauty, poise, elegance, and manners. She mourned the lost of untold adventures that were at her fingertips, but mentally locked away. Akiko trailed her finger along the spine of a specific novel, her fingernail tracing the intricate, whimsical designs that curled and weaved around the title emblazoned with gold and silver trimming. The design fascinated her and made her itch to ask the family's tutor to teach her to read. However, the mental picture of everyone's bewildered and questioning gazes made the thought leave her mind like the passing breeze. Holding in a disappointed sigh, Akiko sat herself on a large, puffy pillow and allowed the smells of the paper and of ink to seep into her senses.

She really missed him.

She missed his laughing, gay brown eyes, his strong jaw, his straight and aristocratic features, and his long, black silky hair that shined the moment the sun's rays grasped at the strands. His tall stature and his broad shoulders, his carefree smile. Everything. She missed it all. She missed his strong arms that would, in the privacy of their chambers, wrap themselves snugly around her form and pull her solidly yet gently against his own body, his hot puffs of air caressing her ears and neck, his large hands, slightly callused, holding her small hands in his own. Despite of the ten-year gap between them, he was so very understanding of her and of her feelings, was always considerate and loving, cared for her and made her feel as if everything was going to be all right. He chased away the nightmares that plagued her.

"Yung," she sighed. "Please come home soon."

She damned the meeting that took him away to the border of their province to negotiate trading options with the prominent clan in the next one. He had been gone for a week all ready.

Gently rubbing at her eyes, Akiko tried to hold in a yawn, only to be unsuccessful. Gazing out of the window, Akiko was surprised to find dawn approaching swiftly. Rationalizing that she should get up and go to her room to take a small nap before dinner, Akiko yawned again and tried to get up, only to fall back down undignified onto the pillow. Quickly giving up on the hopes of returning to her room, Akiko allowed herself to settle on her pillow and finally allowed sleep's fingers to pry at her subconscious. Her lids drifted closed, her long eyelashes brushing against her cheekbones.

…

…

"H..Hello!?" Akiko cried out uncertainly. Her brown eyes wandered around her in confusion and fear as she gazed around her. Her hands were clasped together on her chest. She took a hesitant step forward.

Surrounding her were unimaginably tall buildings made of the strangest of materials, materials that Akiko could have sworn to have only seen on the handles of hammers and plows. Curiosity winning over her initial caution, Akiko stepped to the worn-down, partially destroyed building and hesitantly placed her soft hand against the outer wall. Her eyes widened as she felt the rough, bumpy texture of bricks against her fingertips. Looking at the strange opening near her, Akiko grazed her fingertips against the gleaming object, she gave a small gasp of surprise at the smoothness of the windowpane. Such materials in her village were very hard to come by. This structure must have cost a fortune. Biting her lip, Akiko glanced at the ground to find that her feet weren't walking upon grass or dirt or a wooden floor, but of a strange, _hard_ gray substance.

Bending down, Akiko lightly traced the equally bumpy texture of the walkway to find that it was just as hard as the bricks on the building.

"PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" beseeched a hysterical man further down the sidewalk. Akiko watched with concern and confusion as the man, dressed absolutely foreign and _scandulous_ attire that did not consist of plainly made hakamas and haori, ran towards her. Tears streamed down his strong cheeks. The foreboding sensation was etched deeply within his eyes and screaming off of his body. The man clumsily ran by her, knocking her to the side in his attempt to escape whatever was chasing him.

Before Akiko could utter a word of wonder and alarm, a suddenly large figure appeared out of nowhere, flashing by her without a glance.

The red-eyed youkai cleanly pierced his hand through the man's back until it exited out the front. The sickening crunch of bones breaking and the disgusting "squelch" of skin and organs tearing, and the horrible stench of freshly spilt blood, quickly forced Akiko to vomit.

The youkai's evil chuckles resonated in her ears as, with tears streaming down her face uncontrollably, she raced away with the over powering need to escape this hellish nightmare.

She didn't last long as her pathway unexectedly became entrenched with fire and burning corpses, littering the ground with mouths gaping and unseeing eyes peering up at the slightly crimson sky with no inkling of hope etched on their laxed faces. Shuddering with a sob, Akiko turned around from the bombfire and the repugnant odor of flaying ningen. All around her, echoing throughout the curious but horrifying village of tall buildings made of the highest quality of material, echoed within her ears. Swors, fists, claws, and bursts of energy...

Rounding a corner, Akiko felt her breath hitch up painfully in her throat as two figures fought against each other: a young man and a young woman. Weird appendages from the man were flying and the woman, to the best of her ability, evaded the sharp attacks. Akiko gave a soft scream when a tentacle unfortunately pierced shallowly along the woman's right side. Dark, crimson blood seeped through the wound and through her clothes before dribbling down her side. The woman appeared to not be vexed, but rather filled with the incentive to order out retribution. Akiko watched with awe as the woman with bright sapphire eyes roundhouse kicked the man across the face, sending the horrid man into a nearby building.

"What's going on?" she whispered in trepidation as she tried to understand what was happening.

A dark heap near the fighting duo brought her attention. Gazing at the occupants firing off deadly attacks, Akiko quickly went to the injured person's side. She gave a shrill shriek at the atrocity of the young woman's back that had been effectively split open far enough to show the distinct white of the girl's spinal chord.

"Oh my God," she cried, grasping the arms of the girl and, closing her eyes briefly as she pondered the reason why she was doing what she was doing, turned the girl onto what was left of her back. Opening her eyes, Akiko was shocked to find that the woman, who looked to actually be older than her, looked exactly like her.

…

Akiko wrenched her eyes open with a small shriek. Wrenching herself into a seated position, Akiko searched around her frantically, her eyes wild and frantic. Heart beating rapidly in her chest, the hime took several minutes to allow herself to calm down. Sweat dabbed at her pale skin and at her fine, silk linen robes, leaving unfortunate stains on the fine cloth. Hair rumpled and messy from her struggling, Akiko allowed the tears she had been holding back all day to gently glide down her cheeks. Stumbling to her feet, Akiko couldn't control the broken sob that escaped her lips, her shoulders trembling with her terror.

She needed fresh air.

Choking back another desperate sob, Akiko ran out of the prestigious library and down one of the many hallways of the estate, her small feet pounding against the flooring harshly. She grabbed at her soiled, sweat-soaked robes and tugged them up enough for her to run freely. Tears glazed over her eyes, Akiko stopped before a small intersection of hallways and hid behind the corner. Gazing around for the guards and finding none, Akiko breathed a sigh of relief and raced down the hall to the shoji wall that led outside to the outside walkway. Bursting through the shoji wall, Akiko didn't even bother to close them and instead tore her way across the backyard, through the beautiful gardens and across the small, but lush meadow with its tall grasses caressing her calves and her knees, and to the dark forest before her. Eyeing the cut-clear path made by the servants that went to the well to gather water for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Akiko stumbled along, wincing as her unprotected feet ran on the gravel pathway, sharp stones pricking against her soft skin.

The forest, once so lively during the day, looked ominous and daring at night. Too distraught to notice the difference and lack of animal activity, Akiko pushed onward, wincing every now and then as small, random tree branches snagged at her kimono and scraping against her cheeks and unclothed arms. Her once unmarred skin suddenly became decorated in light, blood-lined scratches. Her dark hair, pulled freely during her run, cascaded down her back in waves. When her thighs had burned too hot and her chest ached too much to breathe and the fear she was racing from suddenly seemed unimportant, Akiko slowly trailed to a jog, to a hesitant walk, and finally to a stand-still.

Her chest ballooned and Akiko hiccupped and wheezed to regain her breathing. Her limbs trembled at the unexpected workout. Knees gently knocking themselves against each other, Akiko finally gave in to temptation and collapsed on her knees and on to the soft, forest-floor; the well no more than ten to twenty feet away from her. The moonlight's rays barely seeped through the thick tree branches, decorating the medium between the forest floor and the sky in random, clear spots of silver and pitch-darkness. She eyed her trembling hands in her lap and felt her eyes burn once again with helplessness. The hot, salty tears fell down her cheeks before dribbling onto her slightly torn lap.

"I…I don't know what to do anymore," she whispered heart-brokenly. "They won't stop…"

Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw the fierce, orange flames that licked at her sides and her fingertips, burning her skin and blinding her gaze. She could literally smell the burning flesh of thousands, the desperate and despairing cries of terrorized people, and the roars of outraged and dying youkai, that evil laughter ringing her eyes again…and again…and again, on and on, forever echoing like the dropping of a boulder in a large, vast valley. Trailing on forever. When by herself in a room with nothing to do but to daydream, the sound would bear down on her, pressuring her ears until ironically, the only thing she could hear _was _that evil laugh teasing in her eardrums.

And those two pairs of eyes: one, the color of vibrant spilt blood, the color of the deepest wine produced, laughing so morosely at her with such maliciousness. And the other the color of endless, clear sapphire, the compassion and caring, the affection radiating off of them that made her feel as if she was wrapped in a blanket of warmth, made her forget every negative emotion that she was feeling…

The sadness and heartache in them made her want to weep.

She grasped her head with her hands. Sobs and hiccups escaped her lips, her eyes clenched tightly together and her eyebrows knitted downwards. Abandoning to the helplessness of her situation, Akiko finally broke down after years of having the same dream, over and over again.

_I…I can't take it anymore! Yung! Onegai, tasukete!_

Leaning forward, she clenched at the soft, green blades of grass, her forehead resting against the forest floor. Her fingers dug into the earth, eventually digging into the soil she had never felt in her life until now. Her whole body shook.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop…Please, make it stop," she begged shrilly.

Like a movie, the dream raced across her conscious. Flames, fighting, tears, blood, and red and blue eyes.

Laughter, it filled every empty nook and cranny within her mind.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she finally screamed, the small blood vessels in her throat almost splitting from the intensity. Her shriek echoed long and hard into the night air, weaving and scurrying through the trees to every inhabitant of the forest. Eyes sparkling with tears and cheeks stained with their trails, Akiko stared up into the sky in trepidation, her body hunched and trembling as she waited with baited breath.

Silence.

Eyes widening in shock, Akiko leaned forward ever the slightest, as if she was trying to find the noise that she had heard for nearly three-fourths of her life. She waited to hear the distant echoes of clashing blades and claws, the faint roars of youkai and pleading of ningen; she waited to hear that intolerable laughter.

Silence.

Breath hitching in her throat, Akiko grasped onto the grass even harder as relief beyond measure flooded her being and taking her breath away. An almost hysterical, gleeful giggle began to climb its way up her throat, ready to be unleashed with her childish glee when she froze, the giggle lodged in her throat.

"Kukuku…"

The laughter, Akiko paled in horror. It was far louder than all of the previous times.

"Kukuku…"

Turning around, Akiko gave a scream and immediately began to backpedal on her hands and feet from the figure hunched against a large oak, planting itself in the middle of the road to salvation and safety. The chuckle was trembling, but distinctly louder than before. Long, wavy, glossy hair trailed over the man's hunched shoulders like a weeping willow's whimsical branches, curling along his bare back, shoulders and chest. Every portion of his skin was torn and bloodied from gashes, a disgusting, putrid smell of burnt flesh wafted sharply underneath Akiko's nostrils – the young woman just barely saved herself from embarrassment of relieving the bile from her churning stomach. The few, sparse openings of unmarred flesh showed the almost sickly-pale texture of the man's rippling skin from the blood lost from his wounds. Sickeningly, the forest floor around the man's feet turned a repugnant mud-brown.

"Who…W-Who are you?" Akiko demanded, her form visibly trembling with her radiating fear.

Naraku gazed at the belle with a smirk, despite the strains of pain etched deeply within every startling crease formed on his face. Briefly, he gritted his teeth to hold in an infuriated roar of pain as the gash proudly given by Tokijin's owner sizzled and crackled with lingering power. Crimson eyes, hidden away by lightly blue-eye shadowed eyelids, darkened to a morose burgundy-black as he thought of the arrogant and pretentious dog. Just thinking about him, the irritating loud-mouthed miko and the overgrown, juvenile mutt that swung the mighty fang like a club rather than a formidable sword had sent his blood boiling.

_Now is not the time to dawdle in such trivialities._ Naraku forcibly reminded himself as he tried to calm down his raging heart and trembling, blood-lusting body. Once regaining his emotions, the half-breed glanced up to find that the sky was still an unbelievably pitch-dark, almost entirely black sky. The only light filtering through the thick combined canvases of the trees was the miniscule amount of light radiating from the half-moon cast upon the sky. The forest was calm and quiet and there were no distractions. A large smile revealed a wicked pair of dangerous, razor-sharp fangs. Clasping the third of the jewel into his left palm, Naraku quickly felt for the two pieces of parchment that would designate his legacy and turn one of the most prominent ningen families against Sesshoumaru. Satisfied that he still held the objects, Naraku gave another evil-wreaking smile at the utterly terrified young woman as she scuttled backwards until her taunt back gently hit against the hard wood of the well. Her knees trembled uncontrollably, knocking uselessly against each other. There was no way that her weak knees would be able to support her.

_YUNG!_

Tears glistened over her orbs once again as the man, no, the creature walked ever so slowly towards her.

"What do you want?" she demanded humiliatingly shrilly, hysterical fear coating her words without her permission. "Please, leave me alone!"

"Gomen nasai," the man answered smoothly, his smug and taunting tone defying the apologetic words. "Demo, that is out of the question. I am running out of time as it is and have no more time to find a suitable replacement. I haven't been spying on you for no good reason, Hime-sama."

"N-Nani? S…Spying?"

"Please don't repeat everything I say, Hime-sama, it easily gets on my nerves. But yes, my faithful little insects have been highly informative for these past couple of months. A spider here, a fly there, an unfortunate centipede that managed to get inside. My little minions, lovely aren't they?"

"I don't understand!" Akiko managed to awkwardly maneuver herself around the well until it was the only object separating them. "Doshite!? Why would you have me monitored!? Are you from a nearby province? It has to be the Shibasu territory! Demo, Yung has been negotiating with the head patriarch for the past week!?"

Naraku scoffed at the dark brunette, "Do not insult me as to be part of _your_ lowly race," he spat angrily, bitingly. His free hand clenched and unclenched in the effort not to snap the young woman's neck in half with an ease one took to step on a small, brittle twig. "Iie," he continued deadly softly, "My plans transcend those of petty alliances between farming villages. Iie, my plans will stretch beyond your wildest imaginations…and you are the lucky lady to help me."

"N-Nani?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Possibly Disturbing Content~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Her breathed hitched up in her throat when she blinked and found that the man had disappeared from sight. An unexpectedly large gust of cool wind smacked her pale face, ruffling her clothes and hair.

"You are wasting my time."

Akiko jumped with a shrill scream as a pair of thin, smooth lips traced the shell of her ningen ear. Whirling around, Akiko let her hand fly to backhand the man and his audaciousness. Her eyes widened in disbelief and striking terror as the man caught her wrist without taking his eyes off of her. Heart thumping out of control, Akiko watched with baited breath as he enclosed his large hand over her dainty wrist. She could feel the tips of his deadly claws scraped ever so lightly against her delicate skin.

_SNAP._

Pain of indescribable proportions raced up and down her arm and down her back, her mind blinded by pain and sensory overload as Naraku, without so much as a flinch, broke her wrist.

"AHHH!"

Roughly, Naraku shoved her away from the ominous well, watching with glee as she fell to the forest floor.

Crying unabashedly in pain, fear and sorrow, Akiko held her injured hand to her chest. Her whimpers echoed into the clearing. This pain…this foreign feeling of self-helplessness, this foreign feeling of pain that left her skin itchy and her brain throbbing and her whole body on edge, crying and shrieking in protest, left her with tears as her only companion. Her head snapped up as she indistinctly heard the rustling of clothing. Gazing up, a large, deep rouge blush permeated her high cheekbones, before paling at the tall, _unclothed_ man before her, his feet no more than two feet away from her body. His manhood saluted with arousal.

His evil smirk was forever imprinted in her mind.

…_No…No…No…_

Akiko began to frantically crawl away on all fours, desperate sobs and hiccups escaping her lips and throat. Her once pretty face marred with stains from the ground and her tears, her once content orbs brimmed with horror. She screeched when feeling a large hand grasp her delicate ankle roughly and pulling her back to her previous position. The action forced her long kimono skirts to rise up to mid-thigh and Akiko, sobbing, screamed again, pleading for the hanyou to stop as he roughly felt up her slim leg, over her knee and, her heart stopped, further northward and underneath her layers of clothing.

"_**YUNG!"**_

His horrible, evil, calamitous laughter rang throughout the forest and into her ears. His disgusting sounds of gratification mingling with her sorrow-filled sobs, broken pleas, and hollers ignored as he abused her body again…and again…and again. Shameful tears welled up in her all ready red, blood-shot eyes before gliding down a familiar path and into the soft blades of the forest floor. She cringed when feeling the discomforting sensation of hot blood seeping from his open wounds to her struggling, flailing body as he assaulted her. The sticky, itchiness made her wish to scratch at her skin until she bled. His putrid, groping hands, his never-ending movements. The pain…dear God…

Half-way through the third time he took her, Akiko failed to care anymore. Mind, body, and soul broken beyond prepare, Akiko could do nothing but stare helplessly above her, tears no longer existent, but dried up. Emotionless and staring into the black abyss above her, Rioshi Akiko allowed her body to fall limp.

It didn't matter. Not anymore.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~END~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

When at the point of near complete-exhaustion, Naraku finally came to a stop, his chest heaving with every breath. Gritting his teeth at an abnormal skip his hanyou heart gave, Naraku forced himself to focus on the deed at hand. He still had errands to do before dying. Looking down at the pathetically broken woman before him, Naraku quickly leaned forward to take a sniff; ignoring the virgin blood wafting through the air, Naraku found it. That faint but distinct scent of a joining, of his scent mixing with hers. She had conceived. Eyes glinting triumphantly, Naraku pulled away with a disgusted sneer at the woman lying there before him, arms and legs still spread apart and unfeeling. Reaching for his hakamas, Naraku quickly pulled them on and withdrew the two parchments and placing them beside the hime with her desecrated robes. Roughly, Naraku forced Akiko onto her stomach. Hurriedly, yet steadfast, Naraku dragged his sharp claw along her back until the bloodied lines form a rather familiar symbol. A kumo.

Placing his hand on the dribbling tattoo, Naraku narrowed his eyes and muttered in-determinedly underneath his breath. The scar flamed a bright, hellish red. His broad shoulders significantly dropped to an exhausted slump. His pale skin was now sickly and pale, every dark vein visible and weakly pumping the blood in circulation. Dark, heavy bags appeared underneath his eyes, making the hanyou look far more menacing and monstrous. His long hair no longer looked glossy, losing its sheen and hanging limply around his panting body.

With a smirk, however, Naraku took off further into the forest without another glance at the limp body lying near the well. He headed further Southeast towards the mountains. Hair flying and fatigued, dying body straining with everything he had, Naraku weaved through the trees. He bared his fangs as he felt his repugnant heart skipping and clenching uncomfortably several times as he sprinted from the clearing he had previously soiled. He had to lead them as far away from that clearing is possible before any damage could not take place to that "noble family."

Naraku snorted. A noble family. There was no such thing.

More than five miles away, Naraku slowly came to a trailing halt. Unexpectedly, the feared hanyou collapsed against an old oak tree, his breathing patterns harsh and fast as he tried to supply himself with oxygen. He gritted his teeth. "God _damn_ it!"

His claws dug deep into bark beside him, mercilessly tearing into the living organism. Oak wafted around him and the rustling of leaves and the gentle sway of the grass against his torn, bloody feet from the breeze caused Naraku to practice his iron-clad control on his rage. Naraku hated how everything had back-lashed, how all of his patient and intricate planning had gone to waste. Red eyes gazed up to the canopy above him, sharp eyes taking in the dancing silver light playing through the cracks in between the leaves. His eyes narrowed. Absorbing a large amount of youkai in order to separate himself from his former, disgusting human form, tricking the independence-seeking miko and her trashy, acceptance-seeking hanyou into a delightful and bitter-tasting betrayal as they turned their backs on the other, the fifty years of pointless waiting for the Shikon no Tama to be resurrected, the amusing slaughter of the tajiya village, the troublesomeness of his offspring as he thought back to that bitch, Kagura, betraying him for the mutt. He thought to the futuristic miko with a disgusted snarl as he remembered her beautiful sapphire eyes lighting with determination as she notched her arrow before taking aim, her long black hair swaying in the defying, clashing winds of powerful attacks being thrown on the battlefield as she searched for the item he held within his grasp.

He glanced down at his clenched, trembling, bloodied hand. Opening it, Naraku gazed at the chunk of the Shikon with distain. The damn jewel had caused him far more trouble than it was worth. It had failed to give him insurmountable power and vanquish his foes. It was absolutely useless. It could not even save him from his grave injuries. Naraku had half the mind to throw the damned contraption into a dark hole, into the deepest depths of the oceans, into the fiery pits of Mount Fuji, to destroy it beyond recognition just so _they_ could not hope to place the bitch of a trinket together. But…the beautifully corrupted jewel, gleaming in all of its evil and entirety, tugged at his desires, his wants and aspirations, his greed. Naraku couldn't bear to let go of the jewel that had the chance to grant him everything he had ever desired.

The hanyou snarled, wondering how he ever came to be in this pathetic disposition.

_Clench._

Naraku's heart gave a final spasm. His organs finally stopped their constantly uncomfortable wiggling to remain still.

Collapsing to his knees and finally to the ground, face to the side, Naraku prided himself in knowing that even though he was dead, his legacy would be enacted at a later date. Without a doubt he would be back; he just had to do as best as he could with his time before the time came. Eyes darkening, Naraku glanced one more time at the tainted portion of the jewel, his evil inhibitions reflected back at him. Yes…vengeance would be his. He just needed to wait.

He thought of the annoying mutt and his equally bothersome group, to the disobedient and backstabbing whore of an offspring, to the snobbish full-blooded dog and the annoying miko that brought about his demise.

_I will make you __**pay**__._

Eyes drifting to a close, Naraku finally allowed his body to relax to a still.

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

…_Nothing._

It would not be for another day and a half that the Inu-Tachi would discover his dead body lying upon the forest floor, the one-third of the tainted Shikon no Tama clasped tightly within his grasp.

The House of Rioshi was never the same. In the early hours of morning, where dusk was just faintly kissing the dark horizon and slowly enlightening the black sky with a sliver of light yellow, a servant girl carrying a long, sturdy handle with two large wooden water buckets, one on each end, had been traveling down the servants' trail when she came upon her mistress lying in nothing, her beautiful skin tarnished with mud, blood, scratches, and hideous puce bruises. Her immaculate clothing was nothing but shreds and tattered patches lying in scattered disarray. The most haunting feature of her lady was her eyes. No longer did they shine or sparkle and no longer did they smile kindly or laugh gaily in happiness. They were nothing but an empty abyss where the horrors lingered and tormented with sinful glee. Her lips were bruised with forced kisses, swollen and bloodied. Her left face was slightly swollen and red, a hand print marring her cheek. Scratches from what seemed to be claws grazing the space between her right eye and the hair at her temple.

In utter dismay, the servant girl ran back to the Estate and no more than ten minutes later, a large squadron of the palace guards and healers and the prestigious in-laws came storming into the clearing. Lady Sayako collapsed trembling to her knees in despair and heartache as her strong, but now fragile dark eyes took in the destroyed form of her beloved daughter-in-law. Sayako, never minding that her kimonos were being tarnished by the blood-stained grass, crawled to the girl she thought of as her own daughter and allowed hot, salty tears to escape her firm eyes and down her usually strong, prideful features.

"Doshite!?" she cried, blubberingly as she reached down to gently grasped the slightly convulsing form and bringing the girl to her heaving chest, hot tears escaping her eyes and falling onto a pale, exposed shoulder.

Lord Shirosaki stood, seeing yet unseeing the scene of anguish before him. His dark brown eyes hardened. Within his heart blossomed an unadulterated hatred for what the Fates brought upon him. His beautiful daughter-in-law soiled and dishonor in the most cruel and brutal of manners, her sunny disposition now a thing in the past and never fated to appear again. He could tell, his heart and stomach sinking with dread as he glanced into her equally seeing yet unseeing eyes that she was lost to them and to the world: stranded in a dark, encompassing world of pain that latched around her, suffocating her until she was silenced and forced to take heed to the dark's seductive caress of undiluted pain. Without a doubt, the poor girl was reliving the nightmare of her rape again…and again. And there was nothing he could to make it better.

What would Yung do when he learns what has come to past?

Lord Shirosaki felt his entire body grow cold at the thought of his precious son losing his happiness and once promising future of leading the Rioshi family to prosperity with a loving and beautiful wife and the prospect of beautiful children to lead on his legacy when it was time to depart.

Darkness befell the House of Rioshi.

And Lord Shirosaki knew that it would never be pure again.

The guards would fan out to find the perpetrator, only to find no one to pin the blame on the desecration of the lovely Rioshi Akiko. The letters left behind would be read and boundless heaps of hatred would bloom within the once steadfast, trusting, and loyal-to-a-fault ningen family. Lord Yung would return a happy man, only to be confronted with a broken home, a devastated family and an insane, pregnant wife that had been brutally traumatized. Once loving, the family became cold and unfeeling, only driven to live and continue on through the generations for the sole purpose of taking vengeance on those that had conspired against them, those who had brought about their downfall and misery. Their Lord and Lady would pay dearly for their pain and tears.

Akiko lived to her late fifties before her body finally broke down and allowed her a semblance of peace as her internal pain and sorrow became too much for her to bear. After giving birth to a healthy, one-fourth hanyou boy, Akiko did not change in her demeanor, even when she had to breastfeed her son. Her endless, vacant gaze, her trembling whenever left alone with another man, even if it were her husband, her scarcely eating anything, leaving her extremely thin and malnourished. She lived without really living, going through the decades with a detached, incorporeal state of awareness. Always drifting into space.

She did not talk, she did not touch anyone, she did not do anything except relive her nightmares with every waking second. Akiko willingly allowed herself to be swallowed up into her world of darkness and self-pity. Akiko willingly allowed herself to detach herself from everyone she held close ties with. Wallowing, swimming…Akiko lost her sense of self and her state of mind. With almost a sobbing sigh of relief, Akiko finally allowed herself to shed off any sense of responsibility she once felt that she had to measure up to.

The young woman did not dispel her family's destructive path.

The young woman did not find the strength within herself to thwart the hanyou's despicable plot.

The young woman did nothing.

All she could see within her world of wide abyss were the haunted, crying sapphire eyes that made her weep.

Generation after generation when the strongest of the heirs reached a certain age, the mark of the kumo descended down through the generations from parent to offspring, hoping that one day, their time of revenge, of retribution, of justice would finally come in hand in which the mark that the letter promised would give them full redemption for their loss, would be activated.

Only time would tell.

-  
-

He slowly yet deeply breathed in the blood-scented air with relish; dark, crimson-wine orbs disappeared briefly as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of blood lust wreaking havoc amongst the fighting youkai, the delicious screams of utterly petrified humans, the sounds of war, of chaos, and of destruction a beautiful orchestra to his ears. A small smirk twisted upon his thin lips, revealing a pair of sharp fangs. The wind brushed against his cool skin and Naraku frowned slightly. Muttering a spell underneath his breath, he watched with almost a sense of boredom as black threads appeared around him from thin air before wrapping themselves around his form, interweaving swiftly amongst each other until eventually, he was donned in a pair of matching black hakamas and haori. He rotated his left wrist, moving the muscles and inwardly enjoying the popping of his wrist bones.

Naraku gazed around him in nonchalance. Through the centuries, he had bared witness to the changes of time and of evolution. The discoveries of new sciences and technology, irrigation, mechanization, medicinal discoveries, politics, government, education, the rapidly increasing ningen population, the slowly increases of the disappearances of youkai as they assimilated into the majority, international wars, civil wars, the introduction of guns that eventually evolved into machine-rotary guns, tanks, nuclear bombs, explosives, poisonous gas, the construction of cities, of tall skyscrapers, the evolution of communication, of travel, everything. He had witnessed it all and yet he still could not fathom it all. He could not understand how the world he had grown up in and almost succeeded in ruling, with its large and vast plains of vegetation, of nature and of rich lands, of the unpolluted air…of the former dreams, memories of youkai ruling over the ningen, has changed to crowded and overpopulated NINGEN cities with dozens of youkai around the world hiding themselves away as cowards, of the pollutants plaguing the air, the land, and the water. The earth reeked of toxins.

Initially, his plan was to take his vengeance against those who had denied him of his dream of being ruler, of being admired, of being accepted…but now…It was more than just his pride that needed to be avenged.

Youkai pride.

They were perfect in everyway. They had speed, strength, power, and beauty, and instead of ruling over the growing ningens with an iron fist, instead of using authority and limiting the ningens, they had allowed them to breed like rabbits and eventually grow their numbers beyond even those of youkai and hanyou combined. It was disgusting.

And it utterly infuriated him. His heart thrummed hotly with indignation and scorn.

A new world order was not in question. It was needed.

Tokyo was the first on the map.

Kagome stared at Naraku, never allowing her eyes to leave him. Biting her lip, Kagome quickly went over her options. She was standing in a demolished opening with a megalomaniac that she had thought to have died five centuries earlier, and yet he stood before her as if he had been living the WHOLE time. She watched as he magically clothed his body and look around him with nonchalance. It was as if he had seen everything beforehand. There was no shock, no curiosity, only distain. Kagome didn't know how strong Naraku was now that he had reappeared. Back during their last battle, he had been aided by the Shikon no Tama, but the wish had been made and now the Shikon no Tama was nothing more than a myth. He had no jewel to boost his power, but that didn't mean that he wasn't strong in any other way. Was he weaker or was he stronger?

Naraku finally turned to her, his evilly glinting eyes laughing at her predicament. He chuckled in his throat.

"Why so quiet, miko? From what I remember you could never keep your mouth shut."

-  
-

Perched on his throne, the man looked at the two women before him, gazing into the pond that allowed them to see into the physical world. He looked at the smirking hanyou that was supposed to be dead, he looked at the inu-miko as she struggled to place together all of the pieces to the puzzle before her, he looked at the fighting youkai lord as he fought with everything he had to destroy the look-alike in order to get to his endangered mate, he looked at the reinforcements that were making their way to the island.

He finally reclined his head forward and to the women's delight, acquiesced.

"Very well. You may proceed."

With a childish squeal, the little nymph leaned forward, her luminescent blonde hair falling around her petite shoulders. She reached forward and gently tapped a slim finger against the water's rippling surface. The chaotic atmosphere changed to show a tired Haruno Satori gently sleeping away in the safety of the Higurashi Shrine. A genteel smile formed on the little girl's face.

"Wake up," she cooed, her eyes glowing a soothing turquoise.

She and the older woman beside her smiled as the little girl's eyes slowly drifted to a half-opened gaze. Dark emerald eyes glowed a faint light green.

"It's time," the woman prodded, further more reaching forward to touch the surface as well.

Izanaki-sama turned his gaze to his right to the meek woman kneeling at his side. Dressed in beautiful robes of crème and gold, and long brown hair pulled back into an intricate hairstyle that was held up by chopsticks, Akiko gazed at the pond before looking back at the God. Biting her lip, Akiko nodded, her brown eyes no longer vacant, but clear as the azure summer sky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Hey guys! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! ^^ I had expected at least a LOT of fiery flames for such a long period of "hiatus." Thanks you guys for being understanding.

Sorry if the small section in the chapter was a little dark, I think it was near two a clock in the morning when I was writing some of this.

Now, I realize that this is kind of a "filler" chapter, but I really wanted (even from the beginning) to write out HOW it happened rather than just have Naraku talk about it to Kagome - it seemed just kind of boring. But I will allow him to explain how he came to be in the present.

Izanaki, if you don't all ready know, is the God who created Japan. I thought it fighting that he was "king" of the Gods.

Please review and tell me what you think!

-Miss Artemis

P.S. - Hey, I cut back my updating period from a year and half to around three weeks! YEAH! ^^


	32. Redemption Part I

A Heart's Strangled Cry

~ This chapter is dedicated to two people: For an anonymous reviewer who reminded me of who I once was. The other a loyal reader who, after all this time, continues to believe in me. Thank you to both of you. ~

* * *

Chapter 30: Redemption (Part I)

* * *

Standing apart from each other, the two silver inu-Daiyoukai found themselves at a very bitter-tasting stalemate. Both were equally drenched in sweat, their clothes almost a second layer of skin. Pristine, snowy-white hair was sticking to striped cheeks and foreheads with matching crescent moon insignias. Two sets of sun-kissed orbs narrowed, the ember darkening with frustration and damaged pride. Each Sesshoumaru circled the other cautiously, feet stepping softly over the other in an old, intricate dance of predator versus predator. The real Sesshoumaru shifted his grip on Tokijin, the fake-Sesshoumaru doing the same with Tessaiga.

Without warning, the two launched at the other, mighty swords swinging. The blades shrieked against the other – the collisions created loud vibrations reminiscent to just short of thunderclaps. Small sparks flew off from the clashing blades. Power slowly leaked and surrounded the swords, lightening their identical faces. Moving at a speed that could only be discernable to a youkai's sight, the two parried the other in astonishing complicated moves that could only be learned through several centuries of training and combat. Such reasoning made Sesshoumaru somewhat furious at that fact; he had worked hard and suffered many a hardship to reach where he was today, but this artificial copy – a pale reflection of himself – had done nothing to merit such skills. After being brought up by a set of parents who valued honor, hard work, and individual accomplishment, this is was a personal dig. This abomination was nothing if not insulting – it was if everything he had ever done in the course of his life had meant nothing. _Nothing_.

With a roar, the cloned Sesshoumaru unleashed Tessaiga's attack.

"_KAZE NO KIZU!_"

Light encompassed him, allowing him to travel away at high speed just as the destructive wave of Tessaiga's raw power literally obliterated the row of buildings and houses behind him. There was nothing left but smoke and rubble and the cries of surviving, scrambling humans seeking shelter. From the sky above, Sesshoumaru allowed his thoughts to run as he met the other mid-jump, blades striking again and again. Left, right, left, right, upward thrust parrying a downward slice, dodge, dodge, thrust forward, stalemate.

With swords grinding against the other, Sesshoumaru could almost feel the pain Tessaiga was feeling. It confused him. Tessaiga should not be working unless the filth challenging him had something worth protecting. If so, what? The creation before him acted as he once had several centuries before, before InuYasha awoke from the spell placed upon him by Kikyo and he accepted Kagome for what she originally was: human. The creature was emotionless, arrogant, and cold. It was nothing more than a machine with its sole purpose of destroying him; his own egotistical sense of self could not stand by as another –_ just like him_ – walked the earth. It was probably something that Chiihiro had cooked up herself in order to keep him away from Kagome. But in order to use Tessaiga, one needed something substantial to protect – an object or a person. Could he possibly be protecting Chiihiro?

_Very plausible…but how to figure it out for certain? _

The jewel beneath his wife-beater gleamed once again, unseen and unnoticed.

Breaking away from the stalemate and staring contest with the other him, Sesshoumaru roared Tokijin's attack – the heavens darkening in reply to his command,

"_DRAGON STRIKE!_"

Blue lightening crackled and sizzled along the smooth blade, arching gracefully yet erratically before racing towards the youkai before him. The other Sesshoumaru swung Tessaiga before him as a shield, yelling in return as the blade started to cover itself in crystal.

"_KONGO SOUHA!_"

Grimacing as he felt several spikes whizz by him, Sesshoumaru watched with satisfaction as Tokijin left a nasty third-degree burn along his left arm. Said limb twitched painfully; the repressed look of torture flitted away quickly from the other's gaze, but the indignation remained. Putting more distance between them, Sesshoumaru didn't care to acknowledge the several deep cuts he acquired. He could feel his yoki racing to heal him even as steady streams of blood slid down his muscled arms and legs. His favorite pair of sweats were pretty much a goner after this night.

Amber eyes widened, however, when he saw burnt flesh rapidly being replaced with new skin. The transition – closely resembling towards bubbling flesh – was unmistakable and highly improbable.

"What is this nonsense." He ordered bluntly, lowering himself into another offensive stance.

"There is no such nonsense," familiar smooth baritone answered as the owner's body mimicked the position perfectly to a T, "that this Sesshoumaru is aware of except for the copy he sees before himself."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, nose twitching into a snarl. "Stop referring to yourself as a person, let alone someone such as this Sesshoumaru, cheap imitation. Either answer why one such as you has the regenerative ability that belongs to a certain _dead_ hanyou or die upon my blade."

"It appears to this Sesshoumaru that a true Lord of the Western Lands would never allow himself to be ruled by emotion," the inuyoukai evaded the question, "Thus the only logical conclusion would be to deduce that this Sesshoumaru is the true heir. _You_ are the true abomination."

"You are wrong. This one does not allow his emotions to overrule him where clear judgment is needed."

"No?" countered the fake. He angled his head mockingly, allowing the gleams of the full moon to highlight only a portion of his smooth, untouched face while the rest remained in shadow.

"What about your pathetic excuse of a household?"

Sesshoumaru stilled, his gaze and focus zeroing in on the impersonator. "Excuse me?"

"You have heard this Sesshoumaru. You should know, since you claim to be This One that this Sesshoumaru hates to repeat himself unnecessarily."

Sesshoumaru snarled, "My household is none of your concern!"

"That is correct – it is none of this one's concern for a true Lord of the West would never allow his household to be so divided and unmanageable. You have an heir who refuses to take his duties to the House seriously and who usurps your authority. He should have been mated a hundred years ago and yet is nothing more than a modern-day's playboy. You have a daughter who continues to question your decisions as well as the boundaries set before her – she rebels instead of doing what is right for the honor of her family. Your children are unruly and unsatisfactory. Your mate, no matter what she is now, was and always will be considered a ningen. One would have thought that after father died, there would be no more black marks on the West. Your rule will shortly come to an end where another, this Sesshoumaru's, will begin. The reputation of the West _will_ be preserved!"

With vehemence driving their purpose, both rushed at the other with renewed energy – the air crackled around them as the swords lit up once again. Swords swung left and right in vicious blows; no longer was there care and precaution in how one approached battle. The rules of enforced battle-etiquette were thrown out. Instead, there was nothing but power and the need to serve out punishment. Unfortunate ningen within a ten mile radius were clamping hands over their ears in pain at the sounds of supposed thunder.

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

"DOKKOUSU!"

The copy narrowed his eyes in thought, mind racing to try and understand why the other used such a weapon when it would do no harm, when a bright acid whip pierced through the dense, green gaseous fog to snap around his wrist. In a split second, the copy found himself hurling towards cement. With a large crack that was followed by plumes of dirt and random pieces of asphalt, the fake-Sesshoumaru found himself lying within a crater three feet deep.

Gaze glazing over with pink, the inuyoukai raised Tessaiga fast enough to cross blades with a crackling Tokijin. Both bared their fangs in a show of clashing dominance. Sesshoumaru raised his left arm until it was poised in a position to strike into the other's throat. His claws began to glow a bright yellow, much like his acid whip.

"Here is where you meet your end, creature," Sesshoumaru stoically stated in a way reminiscent of Feudal times.

The experiment beneath him snarled and bared his fangs before grimacing out,

"This Sesshoumaru disagrees. It is you whom has met his end."

In a flash, the copy sneaked its way through crossed blades to snag Sesshoumaru's throat. Sesshoumaru roared in pain as dangerous claws eagerly pierced through his skin, lodging themselves into muscle and releasing toxins. While it did not hurt to breathe in the toxin he produced, it was an entirely different matter when injected into the bloodstream. The toxin would not kill him – it was a natural toxin – but it would hurt him like a bitch and paralyze him long enough that the filth before him could either get away and regroup, or dispatch him. Either way, his body would not heal itself in time.

Eyes flashing a terrible crimson, marks growing ragged, and pupils turning turquoise, Sesshoumaru could just barely hear the look-a-like smugly command from bleeding lips:

"Meidou Zangetsuha."

To Sesshoumaru's anger and frustration, a portal began to form between the two. Internally he commanded his body to move, only to have searing pain wrack through him as the copy tightened his hold on his throat. If he could have, he would have scoffed. The cool, detached face of the creature before him infuriated him. The filth would lose an arm, but what was an arm when one would gain the title of the Western Lands as well as a Cardinal Lord? His entire life?

_Shit! I can't...I can't move in time…_

Through clenched fangs, Sesshoumaru regretfully hissed, "Ka…Go…Me…!"

Just as Sesshoumaru felt himself entering the portal – the stench of death, sorrow, and hatred making him nauseated and dizzy – everything seemed to slow down…Confusion reflected on both crimson gazes as a light seemed to flicker beneath Sesshoumaru's wife-beater. The light was faint at first, but steadily grew until it encompassed everything.

The copy howled in fury as Sesshoumaru suddenly, unexplainably, felt himself free of poisonous claws and the cold tug of the Meidou. The painful moans and screams of tortured souls grew distant. The stench disappeared.

Then everything seeped into white.

* * *

~ R…E…D…E…M…P…T…I…O…N ~

* * *

He felt as if he was on a cloud – warm, soft, and comfortable. It was a sensation similar to warmth only experienced when a child shared a hug with a mother: security, love, compassion, and understanding. All worries were gone as if they had never been there. All pain was nonexistent: both physical and mental. There was no torment, only peace. It was a peace Sesshoumaru hadn't felt for several months.

For once, he didn't wish to wake up.

A laugh tinkled beside him, like silver bells.

"I'm afraid you cannot do that. Time to wake up my darling."

A gentle hand caressed his cheek, before lightly slapping it until eyelashes fluttered. Eyebrows furrowed downward before marked eyelids parted, showing unfocused amber eyes. The figure sitting beside him was blurry and indistinct. Blinking a couple of times, the image cleared and Sesshoumaru felt the air knocked out of him at the enchanting smile and warm, wide eyes. The familiar scent that he had once thought wiped out of his memory came soaring back: vanilla and magnolias.

"Haha-ue…" He whispered uncertainly. The answering delighted smile immediately made him feel like a small pup again bringing her a small bouquet of flowers (that had recently been planted by the servants into her favorite garden).

The former Lady of the Western Lands and First Mate to InuTaisho, Sakuya-sama, looked as she did all of those centuries before: beautiful, elegant, and charming. Presently, the silver-inuyoukai was dressed in beautiful four layers of kimonos, trailing behind her in a small train. The kimonos were made from a variety of shades of red, all of them somehow making sense together as they gradually became a soft pink. The sash was a soft off-white color with a gold and silver-threaded obi that was tied in the back in an elegant butterfly knot. A thick, but form-fitting overcoat of spring green, untied, finished the outfit with long, wide sleeves. Delicate gold-threading decorated the coat in silhouettes of cranes and Chinese bellflowers.

Her skin remained as smooth and as pale as when she had been alive, unmarred of any abrasion or roughness. Stripes of crimson adorned her cheeks, a few shades lighter than her lips. A small, pert nose and sleek honey-eyes marked with lavender eye shadow and a matching indigo crescent mark completed a heart-shaped face. Silver-white hair, usually allows placed up in elaborate hairstyles when alive was now long and free of any hair ornaments. Her bangs were parted from the side, causing her bangs to fall across her forehead before blending with the rest of her hair. A matching tail, unbelievably fluffy, was draped among her elbows like a shawl. She had no jewelry, no extravagance signifying her former status at the top of the youkai society chain.

"Yes," she breathed as tears welled up in her sun-kissed orbs, "It's me, Maru. I'm here, my darling."

Neither knew when the other moved, but the two found themselves joined in a long overdue hug. Sesshoumaru towered over his mother a good foot, caging her in his embrace as he burrowed his nose into her sweet-scented hair. The last time he had been embraced by his mother had been about eight hundred years ago. At that time, she had been bigger than he and all encompassing – she had felt like an immovable force of comfort and strength. But now, after so long…she was unbelievably small and frail with a delicate bone structure far different from his strong, lean one.

The structure of the hug was a drastic change, but the feeling behind it was no different. He still felt unbelievably comforted and loved – she gave all of herself to him even now. Even after probably seeing everything he had done up to this point. Internally, he winced and felt ashamed – only something that could happen within the presence of one's mother. He had acted deplorably for several centuries – towards his father and his half-brother, to his future mate, his ambition of attaining supreme conquest, and of recent events.

She has probably seen everything of his life even after leaving it…and she still accepted all of him without question or explanation. His eyes stun hotly with unspent tears. Uncharacteristically, Sesshoumaru – for the first time in centuries – allowed himself to release tears of joy and sorrow that had been repressed for a long, long time.

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru pressed his cheek against her shoulder, facing towards her neck. He didn't whine, nor sob, nor try to keep the tears at bay. They just silently glided down smooth cheeks and across a defined jaw.

With her, he could always be himself – even after such a long time apart. It was something he could never do with his father when he had reached the age when he wanted to impress him with his achievements. There had always been a distance between himself and his father that had never been there with Sakuya.

"This Sakuya…has missed you…so much!" Sakuya gasped happily between sobs as she clung to the tall, strong, and immovable form of her grownup son.

He had changed so much. When she had last held him, he was only at her waist with cherubic features who had yet to grow into his tail! But now…He was the Daiyoukai she had always hoped him to be. He was powerful, handsome, and honorable. Sesshoumaru had grown into his own person – he had matured from some hard, almost immovable beliefs of tradition to become someone who, although would still hold some prejudice against certain species and have high standards of value, was willing to accept others as they were. Her own daughter-in-law had been a ningen! A ningen! The one species she had whole-heartedly believed that he would never be able to accept, and if not accept, at least acknowledge the benefits they could offer.

But he had learned so many lessons – through the little girl named Rin (her first granddaughter!), his half brother InuYasha, her daughter-in-law herself, and the ningen Sango and Miroku. They had proven their worth, loyalty, and devotion beyond all measure thought possible, allowing him to see the good of humanity that he had never seen before. Adopting her first grandson, the kitsune, had taught him that family did not come down to simply blood, but the bonds created and the emotions behind them.

Sesshoumaru no longer cared to have possession of Tessaiga. He had come to terms with his own inheritance and the significance behind such power; he also learned to accept InuYasha as pack and even a brother. He had seen beyond his obsession with supreme conquest in order to see the life he could, and did, have.

Do not get her wrong – her Maru made mistakes, mistakes she was not at all happy about and wanted nothing more than to ream him for them. But for now…he was her little Maru, the pup she left behind. She understood that he was not the same pup as before – no person could remain the same after centuries of struggle and change. She never got to experience everything he had to go through in order to become the person he was today.

But no matter what, she loved him with all of her heart.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered against his chest, tears staining his customary haori that had replaced the strange cloth he had been wearing beforehand. Her arms tightened around his waist, clutching him close. She couldn't help a tremble as she felt him place long fingers behind her ears. Sesshoumaru gently rubbed them in small circles and began a gentle rumble deep within his chest. She melted against him, tears increasing exponentially.

Whenever he had been upset, whether it was because he didn't do well on his studies or didn't meet up to his father's expectations, she would always rub him behind the ears and purr to him. It was a ritual that both cherished – she because she got to show him affection as a mother to a son, rather than as an aristocratic family (distant and cold). For him, it was an opportunity to be a child rather than a prince.

Reluctantly, Sakuya detangled herself from the embrace wiping the tears from her cheeks. She reached into the sleeve of her kimono and took out a delicate handkerchief. She reached up on her tiptoes to rub away the dry tear-tracks on his cheeks. When done she cupped his face, keeping him from looking away as her own smiling face eventually turned contemplative.

"We need to have a talk, my son."

Something told him he wasn't going to like it.

Taking his hand, Sakuya began walking down the cobble-stone pathway. "Come, let us walk."

For once, Sesshoumaru took in the scenery around him. Startled, he realized that they were back at his mother's favorite gardens – it was a place that solely belonged to her for it was a mating gift from his father. Back in the real world, Sesshoumaru had done the best he could to preserve the gardens as his mother had kept them – but it was as if the garden had died when Sakuya did. Everything changed about the garden – the flowers that she cherished so much refused to flourish once again, and eventually had to pulled out and thrown away. The enchantments around the garden, keeping everything fresh and taken care of had disappeared. At the time, it had felt as if his mother had died twice.

But here, it was exactly the same as he remembered it. It was a beautiful garden with numerous flowers one could imagine: roses, carnations, sunflowers, chrysanthemums, lilies, daisies, Chinese bellflowers, petunias, daffodils, tulips, gardenias, magnolias and other vegetation. The garden had only one entrance and exit – one in the same, that led to the center of the garden: a circular platform raised above a small moat. A small structure of thin wires encased the platform, raising high up before eventually twisting and doming at the top. The wires were covered in entwining morning glories. Small buds of pink, purple, and blue had blossomed, giving the structure a lively, and pleasantly smelling, appeal. It did not make the two feel caged or trapped as they took the couple steps up and onto the landing.

Within the structure was a familiar, low circular table with large, red pillows. Sakuya's favorite teapot set was placed out on small tatami-woven mats. Sakuya released Sesshoumaru's hand and fluidly took a set on one of the cushions before gesturing him to do the same.

Cautiously, Sesshoumaru sat himself down and watched, semi-patiently, as Sakuya poured the tea into her cup. She gently blew at the steam rising up and took a small sip; her features took on the picture of bliss before straightening out. She placed the cup back down.

When she looked at him, Sesshoumaru felt himself instinctively stiffening upon her steel gaze.

He was no longer looking at his mother, but at the former Lady of the Western Lands. And she was not happy.

"A lot of things have happened, Maru-chan, since I have been gone. I understand that my early departure from your life had made things very difficult for you. I apologize for that from the bottom of my heart, no matter how much it may still not anything right. Your life, my son, has been nothing but hardship – at least in the beginning. This Sakuya is unhappy that her son had to suffer the fate of being cast away for another, for feeling abandoned by both parents, and the duties that were so unjustly placed upon him on an early age.

"As much as this One regrets the fact that you had to suffer through so much, at the same time it has shaped you into the person you were meant to become. Life is not easy, nor is it fair. You know this. But it can be just – as it has been with the large family you have found yourself a part of."

She paused for a moment, clearly organizing her next words carefully.

"Relationships…are not as simple as we would like for them to be," she began diplomatically, her gaze neutral – neither condemning or comforting. Just understanding that could be gained from experience. It took everything within Sesshoumaru not to look away in guilt. Instead, he relaxed himself, straightened his back and shoulders, and gazed back at her with all that he was.

"Haha-ue…this Sesshoumaru has made a grave mistake."

Sakuya nodded. "Yes, you have, my son. And your explanation?"

Sesshoumaru looked ready to speak, but paused. Uncertainty clouded him for a brief enough second before he could mask it from Sakuya's keen sight. Sakuya raised her hand to keep him from speaking.

"Youkai live a long time – we have been praised in ancient times for being as close to the kami than any other creature. We possess strength, beauty, power, and extended longevity. We are more than human, but short of kami – we are the in between. With such high expectations, we have the extra burden of responsibility. This One is proud of how her son, along with her daughter-in-law, has exceeded the long-held prejudice against hanyous and ningen in order to save youkai society and allow it to flourish and advance as it has. Work still needs to be done in order to create the harmony the kami had always planned, but everything is being set in motion. And is thanks to you, my son. This One, after dying, held a great fear that your hatred and resentment would hold you back from becoming the Daiyoukai this Sakuya has always believed in you to become…but that fear is now put to rest.

"The mistake you speak of…it is not as uncommon as one likes to believe."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in thought, "What is it that you speak of?"

"It is not uncommon for mates to experience betrayal – as you should know." Both silver inu withheld a grimace at past memories. "We have extended longevity – it is something that is still being debated whether it is a curse or a blessing. I have heard of sayings such as 'time makes the heart grow fonder' or that 'time heals all wounds,' but this is not always true. What happened between your father and I is an example of that. We were together for so long we forgot the meaning behind the mating – or of our original feelings for the other.

"You see, long before we mated, InuTaisho and I were very close friends. Our mating was not just political, but a joining of friendship. It was commanded by our parents and society to join together. But it was our choice to go through with it."

Sakuya paused, her gaze troubled. Sesshoumaru reached across the table to grasp her hand.

"Haha-ue?"

Sakuya sighed, "You must understand the true significance of the mark before it is too late."

"This Sesshoumaru does not understand – does not the mark alert the family members of the affair in order to bring the troubled mate comfort?"

Sakuya shook her head. "The mark is not reaching for the family members – but for the other mate. It is trying to bring the two back together again in order to remind them for the reason why the mating occurred in the first place: love. The reason why I died, Sesshoumaru, wasn't because my body could not handle the signals – but the fact that the love between your father and I was one-sided."

For a moment, Sesshoumaru was silent. He eventually murmured in understanding, "The both of you entered the mating in mutual love – as friends. But as time went on, you fell in love with him…but he never reciprocated."

"Hai," Sakuya nodded. "The mark's distress signal could not reach him for he did not love me the way that I loved him. My emotions for him changed – if I still cared for him as my best friend, then maybe I would have survived. Our understanding was that until the other found true love, we would be faithful and loyal to the other. But that was a promise made a good couple centuries ago – it could be very easy for him to forget."

"But would you have truthfully walked away from the man you loved…to a ningen hime?"

"I can hear that old prejudice coming up again," she scolded him with narrowed eyes. "And yes, I would have. It would have created quite the scandal and upheaval – in fact, the House of the Moon would have fallen if it happened the way it could have if things happened differently. But the thing is, Sesshoumaru, he was my best friend first and foremost – a mate, second – and the love of my life, last. His happiness should be before my own."

She shook her head in frustration, "But that is not the point. The point is, is that things happen for a reason. InuTaisho fell in love with Izayoi – this Sakuya may have died, but InuYasha was born because of their union. Without InuYasha, there would not have been the incident with Kikyo nor the arrival of your future mate. Could you honestly tell me that you would rather have me alive than not having ever met Kagome or sired any of your children? Could you?"

Sesshoumaru released her hand slowly. The answer to her question was very simple: NO. He could not imagine a life of never meeting Kagome. He could not imagine a life without any of his children, of those special moments with his family and even InuYasha, Kagura, and all of his nieces and nephews. He could not dare to imagine a life where Rin did not stumble upon him or not adopt Shippo into the family. Five hundred years of laughter, love, and happiness in exchange for his mother – where she couldn't provide everything that Kagome and the children had?

It was a very empty, hollow life that made him feel colder than even the tug of the Meidou Zangetsuha.

"No," he answered back, strongly. He stopped, guilty at how strong and quick his response was. His gaze held a plea for understanding, "This One is sorry…"

"Do not be," Sakuya replied firmly, raising her cup to take another sip, "In fact, I would have been angry if you said otherwise. A mate and children should never be regretted. Never. In addition, without this One's death, you would have never learned to grow as a person. That prejudice towards ningen was instrumental in your transformation into a true Daiyoukai, one that can see that every race has the ability of providing good."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He pensively looked through the small gaps within the structure and into the garden. The area was so peaceful – the perfect picture of serenity. He turned back to his mother to see her holding the necklace she had given him before dying so many centuries ago.

"Did it bring you to this Sesshoumaru?"

Sakuya chuckled, "More like brought you to this Sakuya. It is a family heirloom gifted down to the first born. It is meant as a reminder of things most important to us. Multiple factors played a part in you straying from Kagome, Sesshoumaru, but once you are reminded for why you mated Kagome, all things will not matter. You will see the truth and that is all that matters. Take it, Sesshoumaru."

He did not hesitate and the moment his fingertips brushed the midnight blue jewel, he became assaulted with memories he thought long forgotten…

* * *

I...would just like to say how sorry I am. At the time, I had thought to myself that taking a couple months away (in order to get life organized and on track) would be easy, that getting back to this story would be easy. I laugh now at how ridiculous I've been for who knows how long (hint: I don't wish to know, it's too embarrassing). One thinks that he or she can make life work in according to one's plan and along the way, you find life working you into its plan instead. Life outside of fanfiction is stressful and chaotic and kept me...I want to say dull. I am currently an undergraduate for a pre-health major and I won't lie, it's stressful. Whenever I have free time, it's dedicated towards either studying, doing something mindless (like pinterest - love that website!), watching Dexter, or trying to suffocate myself with my pillow. It's frustrating.

But after finishing this chapter (which probably isn't as long as my usual chapters are, however, I am grateful that I at least made this. I actually already have four pages of the next chapter done - was originally part of this chapter, but I really want to go in-depth with Kagome and Sesshoumaru's relationship before the story began, so I'll be breaking it into two parts), I have come to re-experience the feeling of accomplishment when one gets done with a chapter and updates a story - and I FUCKING LOVE IT.

I know a lot of people have probably given up on this story - I sincerely apologize for making you give up on me. An anonymous reviewer reminded me of the person I was as well as helping me to realize that I have become an author I despised. One that forgets the passion of writing and leaves readers hanging. I thank you so much. I even kept the e-mail safe to read for future endeavors.

I would also like to thank another reviewer, a loyal reader and old friend that has been there since the beginning. I apologize to you for how long it took for another chapter to arrive. I thank you for sticking with me - from the bottom of my heart.

I promise to do my best to finish this story.

-Miss Artemis

P.S. - Having gone through this story (just to catch up on everything I have forgotten), I have come to realize how poorly written this was. Bad spelling, grammar, poor imagination, and just inexperience...my goodness. Thank you everyone for your kind comments (and sugar-coating, much appreciated). Once this story is finished, it will be a personal mission of mine to comb through this and upgrade it. Seriously. :P


	33. Redemption Part II

A Heart's Strangled Cry

**In the depths of winter, I discovered there was in me an invincible summer. – Albert Camus**

* * *

Chapter 31: Redemption (Part II)

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day in the village of Edo – a clear blue sky with small, multiple fluffy clouds that prompted children to lie down in the grass and guess the shapes they formed. Even the adults seemed to be in good spirits, going on about their daily chores: attending to the fields, constructing huts, making repairs, people bargaining their products, and women weaving clothes on their looms. The scents of food stalls preparing for lunch wafted through the air.

It was a stark contrast to the area near the outskirts of the village. The air was tense within Kaede's small hut. While Ah-Un and Jaken watched over Rin and Shippo in the fields surrounding the village, the Inu-Tachi found themselves hosting the dangerous presence of the Western Daiyoukai. Said individual was seated regally across a low-raised table from the strange miko and the silver-tongued houshi. Cool, sleek, and indifferent eyes took in the uncomfortable auras of everyone within the hut – the only one not uncomfortable, but pissed, was the hanyou who refused to acknowledge his presence.

The Daiyoukai withheld a look of distain – for the moment. He knew the reason for this gathering, but he would allow them to try and convince him. It would bring at least a small modicum of entertainment to the otherwise boring day he had so far.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," the houshi began charmingly, "for meeting with us peacefully rather than the usual course of our previous reunions."

Meaning no blades swinging, slurs against ningen and hanyou, and inducing injuries that included spilt blood.

"Despite some people believing this unnecessary and a waste of time," meaning the half-breed, "we have come to a conclusion and hope that you do so as well, milord. Naraku is continuing to grow in power and influence – his attacks against us and in pursuit of the Shikon no Kakkera have increased, both in frequency and intent. In these past few months the results of our endeavors have not been so…satisfactory. It has come to a point where something needs to be done."

The houshi's usually playful gaze was solemn and serious. The miko beside him, still clad in that indecent outfit, kept herself from fidgeting but still managed to slip up with the worry in her ocean-blue eyes and biting her lower lip. The nervous tension in the room climbed just a little bit higher. The taijiya and the older miko stiffened. The hanyou looked ready to snarl, his ears twitching.

"We have asked you here today to request –" InuYasha leaped up from his spot, red in the face,

"FUCK THIS SH –!"

The miko was swift and deliberate, hissing between clenched teeth, "_Osuwari!_"

The hanyou's face was priceless as the rosary around his neck glowed a bright blue before sharply propelling him face forward with a terrific slam. A pair of golden eyes gleamed with amusement while another pair clenched shut in pain, pressed against wooden flooring that creaked dangerously from the spell's force.

" – a temporary alliance," the houshi finished, seemingly unruffled. The tension in the air seemed to dissipate, the Daiyoukai noticed nonchalantly.

Interesting…it appeared that the ningen before him were not afraid of him, but of the hanyou ruining the plans that they perceived would benefit the common goal.

_And to think this Sesshoumaru thought him the Alpha of the group…_His eyes slanted over to the miko to find her looking guiltily, but unrepentant, towards the hanyou. _Perhaps the miko is the true leader. This One could only see her coming up with such a solution. _

"Well, milord?" The houshi asked, bringing forth his attention. "Does this arrangement have any possibility to it?"

The Western Lord considered him. "Why should this Sesshoumaru agree to such a thing? What could this One possibly gain?"

The miko responded instead, her voice soft and patient and unlike anything he has ever heard from her before (other than yelling in anger or screaming in fright),

"Not to be impertinent, Sesshoumaru-sama, but no one is making any headway at this moment. The only one winning so far is Naraku. Usually the strategy of 'divide and conquer' may suffice, but at this part of the game, every person in this group, including InuYasha," she spared said individual an angry glance to which he narrowed his own, "believes it useless. It is time to join forces and increase our strength if we ever hope to end this hunt for the Shikon quickly and efficiently."

"I am in full agreement with Kagome-sama," the houshi continued encouragingly. "It has come to our attention that you travel with a little girl, milord. You would gain the experience of Kagome-sama and Sango-sama – both have grown up with younger siblings and have taken care of Shippo over the couple years. You would be rest assured that Rin-san would be well-fed, taken care of, and also have a playmate as we travel. Joining would allow you greater mobility to patrol your lands when needed. You would not have to only rely on Jaken-sama for setting up camp. Being seen in the presence of a taijiya, a miko, a houshi, and a hanyou would help to bolster your presence when traveling through villages, making traveling easier for you and your entourage. I can imagine just how many times ignorant ningen have tried to save Rin-san from a group of youkai as if she was in danger, correct?"

He didn't say anything, but inclined his head.

"You would have our expertise and aid for whenever you should need it."

"For how long should this agreement last?"

"Until Naraku is destroyed," he said firmly. "We know just how much you would be putting up with if you decide to agree with our proposition –"

InuYasha grumbled something obscene. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he said something that was not helping the situation but couldn't prove it.

" –but we would be immensely grateful for your participation in ending something we both believe a nuisance. He has wronged every person here at this gathering. It is time that he is given his due, yes?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a long moment, thinking over the pros and cons of this agreement.

The logic was sound and it appeared that everyone here was pushing for the alliance despite the hanyou's defiance. No matter. He could languish for all he cared. The ningen, however, were smart and willing to cooperate and indeed could offer some useful services. The women could take care of Rin, making her less of a distraction when battle would arrive unexpectedly. Plus, she would have a playmate to pour her energies into. He would no longer have to suffer the dull and annoying company of Jaken alone. He would have to put with the hanyou's sulking and foul temper (and mouth), but it would be a small price to pay to finish off the sorry excuse of a kumo. No one slighted the Western Lord and lived to tell the tale. In his opinion, the spider had lived far too long for his tastes. He was having problems in locating him and with the miko being able to sense the shards, this group would eventually lead him to his prey. Fine.

He stood up from his seating, causing heads to snap up and eyes to fill with worry. The hanyou looked terribly smug, as if he knew what was coming next.

Oh, how he so wanted to smirk at him.

Instead, he nodded his head, "Very well. This Sesshoumaru will agree to this pact until the kumo dies upon this One's blade."

He did not acknowledge the brilliant smiles blossoming on every face and walked out of the hut. He refused to stay in it any longer. While the humans did not smell terrible (for once), the hanyou did.

InuYasha's screech caused everyone to pause, "_WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?_"

The miko was not that far off. "_OSUWARI!_"

It was going to be a long, headache-inducing alliance.

…

The Inu-Tachi were traveling once again on the hunt for the Shikon no Kakkera. Sesshoumaru's small band was bringing up the back, although Rin was popularly chatting up a storm with the small kitsune and the strange miko. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, even after a sketchy run-in with a crazed elemental youkai seeking the shards. The hentai monk continued to walk behind the taijiya, admiring the rump that swung back and forth beneath her customary kimono as well as leering at the indecent expanse of leg the miko continued to show off. InuYasha headed the front, his ears twitching back and forth at the sounds of the forest on either side of the road they traveled.

There was something off with the miko, Sesshoumaru concluded as he continued to impassively stare at said miko's back. Her long, raven hair with blue undertones that shined distinctly in the sun treaded down her back in smooth waves – not straight or flat like most women's hair tended to do. Her scent radiated tones of depression and guilt, a little anger and frustration. It was thick, like molasses. The Daiyoukai wondered how the hanyou still had not noticed the change within his miko – or was this a customary reaction after dealing with rogue youkai?

Somehow, Sesshoumaru really doubted it, even after only spending a couple weeks in said company with the strange group of misfits. With the belief that such negativity would only hinder the progress of the group in future endeavors, the inuyoukai lord made a mental note to question her on her ningen irrationality. But until that time came, Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken for unnecessary praise and continued walking beside Ah-Un, enjoying the wonderful spring day.

When the sun began to set, InuYasha called the group to a halt (although it was Sesshoumaru, whom commanded his own group to settle, who truly called it), much to the relief of the ningen. The females squealed when the hanyou gruffly informed them that there was a hot spring nearby. With hurried bustling and the collection of weird items Sesshoumaru had grown used to seeing, the small trio of females, plus Shippo, took off to take a well-earned bath. A scathing, murderous look from the taijiya had the monk running for cover on the other side of the fire pit.

Nearly an hour later, the taijiya returned with the two children, all pink-cheeked and squeaky clean. Rin tiredly rubbed her eye, looking adorable in a pair of pajamas Kagome had brought back from the future – a soft pink and yellow plaid top and bottom with strawberry buttons. The kitsune jumped beside her, landing in Kagome's "sleeping bag" and dressed in green footsie pajamas, a small hole made to accompany his fluffy tail.

"Oi, Sango! Where's Kagome?" InuYasha adjusted his grip on Tessaiga and looked ready to leap from his place beside Miroku.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, InuYasha. Kagome just wanted a little more time to herself. She'll be back in about ten minutes or so."

Grudgingly, the hanyou sat himself back down with a "Feh!" No one, save Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un, heard the slightly mumbled, "Baka onna. She could have at least made some ramen before leaving…"

With centuries learned patience, Sesshoumaru just barely kept himself from rolling his eyes skyward. A couple minutes later, Sesshoumaru stood up and began to leave the clearing. InuYasha was quick to intervene,

"Hey! Just where the hell do you think you're going!"

Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate, a little bit of annoyance creeping into his voice, "To hunt, so this Sesshoumaru will not have to listen further to your whining. If anything, the alpha should provide the food to be made, not the bitch."

He didn't stay to see InuYasha leap up, Miroku and Sango tackling him, or hear the profanities being shouted his way. Without further ado, he quickly circled the campsite, out of sight and smelling distance, and made his way to the hot springs. He found himself gazing down at a young, nude woman floating a top of the surface. He paused for a moment, intrigue keeping him from announcing his presence. It was dishonorable – something InuYasha would probably do, and most certainly the houshi – but he found himself inspecting the flesh he would have probably never seen.

Despite being seventeen, the girl had a nice body: willowy and slender, muscles slightly toned enough to hint that she did a lot of running and walking, but not enough to suggest she had any particular physical strength. Her breasts peaked over the surface of the steaming water, lush and rounded – not too big, but enough to sate one's need. She had a small waist that tapered off to flared hips that were attached to long, shapely legs. He heard her give a depressed, whimsical sigh as the miko lifted her leg up, wriggling her toes. Her feet were small and dainty – he could cup one entirely in one of his hands.

She shifted, moving languidly and with such grace, Sesshoumaru was slightly startled. Features impassive, but gold eyes alight with something…uncustomary, the Daiyoukai watched as she submerged herself and swam towards the rock that her belongings lied upon – a rock no more than a couple feet ahead of him. She swam beautifully, her lithe body propelling through the water with the grace she just did not possess while walking on gravel land or forest floor. Her black hair, like ink, trailed behind her and moved in waves with her motions. The top of the water rippled. Without warning, she burst through the steaming waters, flinging her head back. The water displaced itself on the forest floor and rained upon the surrounding area, her hair landing on her back with a loud splat.

Keen eyes watched as rivulets of water slid down smooth skin.

Absent-mindedly reaching for the fluffy light blue towel beside her toiletries, the miko wiped at her clenched eyes.

"Miko."

Sapphire eyes snapped open in shock at the baritone. They flew up and met sun-kissed orbs. His expression was one of boredom, but slowly…she took in his complete attire and returned her gaze to her birthday suit.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIII!" And she screamed.

Releasing the towel, Kagome plunged herself chin-deep into the hot springs. Her face flamed a bright, cherry red as she hugged her arms around her knees, pulling them in towards her chest. Embarrassment and anger clouding her features, Kagome hissed,

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What do you think you're doing!" She paused, a thought hitting her. "_How long have you been here?_"

Raising an infuriating eyebrow, he smoothly avoided the last question, "This Sesshoumaru has come to raise an issue with you that has come to his attention."

"Right now! I'm taking a bath for kami's sake!" she wailed.

"The nature of the problem, this One believes, is more personal. Earlier this day, this Sesshoumaru has taken notice that your aura was vitiated with tribulation. This One demands to know why."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait_ a minute." Kagome paused, her mind trying to recapture what he just said. The tall demon waited impatiently, wishing to get to the root of the problem as quickly as possible. It was all so tedious, this ningen irrationality.

Finally, Kagome ventured out, "So…let me get this straight: you, Sesshoumaru-sama, in your own way, are asking me how I, a worthless human associated with your hated half-brother, am doing?"

"This One does not understand why he is needed to be repeated."

He clenched his fangs as the infuriating young woman-child muttered, "I think I'm in the Twilight Zone…"

"This One does not know about this 'Twilight Zone' is, but he commands a response. Quickly most preferred."

Seeing how his right hand twitched beneath the white sleeve of his haori, Kagome ducked her head sheepishly. The anger melted away like hot butter, and in its wake was left only embarrassment…and guilt. He refused to frown, but his eyebrow lifted once again in silent question.

"I…I just feel so…useless, I suppose," she answered quietly. Her usually bright eyes grew dark and sad, reminding him of wetted pebbles – not crying, but filled with emotion.

"Your ability to sense the shards is the only way to thwart and also locate Naraku as well as keep him at bay. This One is a Lord and General and hardly believes that such abilities are something to be swept aside nor unappreciated."

Kagome smiled at the very Sesshoumaru-like off-handed attempt of comfort. It was nothing but logic.

"Thanks, but that's not what I mean. I guess I just wish that I could help more when we run into rogue youkai like we did earlier today. If the enemy is in close range, I'm useless! I only have my bow and arrows to channel my reiki and I don't have enough experience or time to do anything else. I'm usually being saved when shouldn't it be different? Especially when I'm the supposed guardian of the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome dropped her forehead against her knees, her next sentence garbled with tears and a stuffy nose, "I can't do anything right! I broke the Shikon, I constantly need to be rescued, and I suck! I just plain suck!"

Although slightly puzzled by the meaning of "sucking," Sesshoumaru took only a moment to address the issue.

"You wish to protect."

"Yes," she sniffled into her knees.

"Then do so."

She cautiously peeked up, confused. The redness surrounding her pupils made her sapphire eyes almost seem to pop out.

"W-What?"

"You wish to protect – then do what is necessary to do so. Train yourself."

Satisfied, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and began to walk away. On the edge of the clearing, he paused, "It is natural for a guardian to protect, but what people seem to forget is that in order to be a guardian, one must be a warrior in order to protect what is precious. What is precious to you, miko?"

Kagome watched as he walked away towards the campsite, his long iridescent hair glistening in the fading sunset. As she got up and finally dried herself off, Kagome thought about his words. He made it sound so simple – maybe too simple. But what if it truly was (that simple)?

She could almost hear her mother saying, 'If you are unhappy – change. You are not a tree.'

"I really must be in an alternate universe for Sesshoumaru to really be able to cheer me up," she giggled.

Not too far away, Sesshoumaru's elfin ear twitched. He did not know what an 'alternate universe' was, but he seemed to get the gist of it. He couldn't believe it either.

…

A couple days had passed since Sesshoumaru's advice to Kagome. It hadn't surprised him that she sought hand-to-hand combat with the taijiya and reiki-control with the houshi, but what had surprised him was the fact that she sought him out for help with weapon training instead of InuYasha. The choice had created an argument of catastrophic proportions. Both Kagome and InuYasha had raged at the other with the miko reduced to angry tears and the hanyou swearing up a storm like never before. Luckily he had foreseen such a reaction and ordered Jaken to take the children away with Ah-Un to a nearby meadow to frolic and play.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU FUCKING ASK FUCKING _SESSHOUMARU_ FOR FUCKING HELP AND NOT _ME!_" InuYasha raged, golden eyes flashing.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT _YOU_!" Kagome hollered back, cheeks red. "THIS IS ABOUT _ME_ GETTING STRONGER! SO I CAN HELP _EVERYONE_!"

"STOP WITH THE BULLSHIT AND ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

"WOULD YOU STOP YOUR DAMN SWEARING! I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF NEVER BEING ABLE TO TALK CALMLY WITH YOU! IT'S ALWAYS A FIGHT – _ALWAYS_! Can I go home for exams? NO! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT AND WHEN YOU WANT IT. I AM GIVING UP MY FUTURE IN MY TIME TO HELP YOU AND NEVER RECEIVED A THANKS –"

"AND WHY SHOULD YOU? YOU FUCKING SMASHED THAT LITTLE FUCKER OF A JEWEL IN THE FIRST PLACE! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Miroku and Sango watched with unease as the two verbally sparred like never before. There had been numerous instances of bickering between the two over the past couple years, but never so out of control. Whenever InuYasha would be irrational and hurt Kagome, Kagome would usually just "sit" him and be in a temperamental mood while doing what she wanted in the first place. But for some reason, InuYasha was not giving up, not even after the couple sittings she already gave him.

Sesshoumaru sat himself against a nearby tree underneath its shade to hide from the sun. His eyes glowed as he watched the two fight. Usually he found it amusing, even if slightly annoying at how much they did fight beneath the strong loyalty they always demonstrated towards the other during battle and emergencies. However, the gravity of the fight was much different than usual. Sesshoumaru could slightly understand InuYasha's anger – however, the emotion he was feeling wasn't even true anger, but hurt. As Alpha, it was his responsibility to instruct and protect every member of his group, yet his Beta refused him of both rights. Sesshoumaru discreetly shook his head. It appears that the hanyou had yet to inform them of pack politics and was now suffering the consequences of such ignorance.

The air was charged with tension and repressed anger – from both ends.

The Daiyoukai and the ningen knew that it wasn't going to end well.

"_OF COURSE_!" Kagome threw up her hands in the air, tears streaming down her cheeks yet the fire in her eyes never diminished. If anything, the fury grew like a flickering flame, increasing with oxygen. "IT'S ALWAYS _MY_ FAULT! BUT GUESS WHAT, INUYASHA! I AM TRYING TO RECTIFY IT – FOR TWO YEARS NOW! AND I AM TRYING TO MAKE THE JOB EASIER BY GETTING STRONGER. But am I allowed to get stronger in order to protect myself and the people I cherish? NO! I NEED TO DO THIS–"

InuYasha stubbornly shook his head, causing silver strands to fly around him. The beads swung with the motion.

"NO YOU DON'T, I CAN PROTECT YOU LIKE I ALWAYS HAVE –"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO PROTECT ME ANYMORE!" Kagome screamed with clenched eyes

The clearing was quiet. Not even the forest animals made any noise. Kagome opened her eyes to find InuYasha's eyes flickering from gold to crimson; his grip on Tessaiga's sheath was strong to the point of rattling. Her heart clenched at the hurt and fury that dominated his features. She made the motion to step forward.

"Halt, miko," Sesshoumaru ordered sharply while watching InuYasha's trembling form. His hand grabbed Tokijin's handle, his body tensing just a hair. Breath catching in her throat, Kagome did as he ordered. Her tear-filled eyes widened as InuYasha sharply turned away from her and ran into the forest and out of sight. Sesshoumaru relaxed.

"InuYasha, wait!" she called uselessly to deaf ears. She closed her eyes in regret and weariness, more tears falling down. Her shoulders slumped. "It didn't come out right," she whispered tearfully. "I didn't mean to hurt him…I just want to help…"

Miroku got up and stood beside her. Sango stood beside her on the other, her arm wrapped around Kagome's shoulders. All three looked off in the direction InuYasha ran off to. All gazes were troubled and concerned.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"Eventually…yes." Miroku nodded. "It's just a little too hard for him to accept right now. He _has_ been your protector since the very beginning. It's just something he'll have to work out on his own."

"May I ask why you won't let InuYasha train you, Kagome?" Sango asked, curious herself. "I would have thought you would want to spar with someone you're more comfortable with – especially with a weapon."

"It's _because_ we're so close that I can't have InuYasha train me," Kagome answered, "He'll be easy on me and that's something I can't afford to have right now if we want any chance of getting rid of Naraku. He wants to protect me – not let me stand on my own two feet. And I can't let him do that to me anymore," she finished with conviction.

Eyes hardening, Kagome turned away from the forest and back to the campsite where she began to make lunch. Sango and Miroku watched her with pondering gazes, looked back to the forest, then shrugged their shoulders. Kagome was probably the most stubborn person they knew; she would do whatever she thought was right. And truthfully, they knew she was right on this circumstance. InuYasha was their leader and felt the responsibility for all of them, but there has to be a point where he needed to learn to step back and allow the group's members to grow and strengthen.

Kagome was the first person to ever accept InuYasha for who and what he was. It was a no-brainer that he treasured her safety above all others. It was going to be a hard pill to swallow.

The two joined Kagome to help prepare the food. Sesshoumaru stood up and went to retrieve Jaken and the children.

The next morning, before light even broke over the horizon, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes at the aura that brushed against his own. Keeping in a sigh at being interrupted from his thoughts, Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken awake to watch over the group and prowled away into the dark forest, following the awful stench that eventually led him to his brother. The hanyou had his back to him – he was still and silent with only his ears twitching back and forth.

When he turned around, Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised to see his gaze serious and strong. There was a warning behind them that was left unsaid, one that was not needed.

"You fucking mess this up, you bastard," he hissed between clenched fangs, "and you hurt her – I will beat the ever-loving _shit _out of you, cut off your balls, and eat them with my ramen. _Got it_?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed at him, "This Sesshoumaru would be amused to see you try…However, this One has no intention of going soft on the girl. She _will_ be trained to the best of this One's ability. Just stay out of my way, half-breed."

The Daiyoukai turned around to walk back, stilling as InuYasha growled menacingly,

"I'm serious, Sesshoumaru!"

"And so am I." Sesshoumaru glared back, his eyes flashing.

Without further ado, Sesshoumaru walked back to camp until reaching the miko's sleeping bag where Rin and Shippo slept on either side of the miko, tucked in deep. He took in her relaxed, soothing expression.

She had shown fortitude, strength, and the will to become stronger. She refused to cow down before another, instead fighting for the best opportunity to better herself. The miko respected him enough to go to him, despite only having been allies for a couple weeks, for help that he had advised in the first place. Her stubbornness to not be persuaded had earned a small speck of respect from him in return.

He promptly dumped water from one of her containers onto her face, causing her to wake up with a sputter and a gasp.

"Sesshoumaru! What the heck are you –"

"Your training begins at dawn," he interrupted smoothly, "now get dressed. We have work to do, miko."

He refused to acknowledge how that answering delighted smile made him feel.

…

"Again."

Kagome panted tiredly, her training haori with rolled up sleeves drenched with her sweat. She rested forward on her knees in a half squat with the wooden sword resting against her blue hakama-clad quads. Sweat dribbled down her face, her drenched bangs pinned back loosely with a hairclip while her long mane was put into a high ponytail.

The sun was high in the cherry blue sky, no clouds except for one small puff that seemed to travel at a snail's pace. There was hardly a breeze to give her any momentary sanctuary. The clearing they inhabited was surrounded by thick foliage so dense one could hardly see five feet into the forest. There were no sounds except for the random flight of birds leaving or entering their nests or the scurrying of tiny animals. There was hardly any grass on the ground – only dirt and some gravel. The poor flooring didn't allow any shock absorption, increasing the pain of her shin splints.

She wheezed, "C-Can't we…take a break…?"

The cold, steel-like gaze of her sparring partner made her moan.

"Okay, okay…"

Just to think it had only been two months.

With a grimace, she quickly righted herself in time to cross wooden swords with the Daiyoukai; his sudden burst of speed towards her caused a blissful gust of air that whipped her hair back. Her features melted into bliss and her guard was left down.

"EEK!" she yelped, tumbling away from him with a dirty footprint on her chest. Lying flat on her back, Kagome grumbled under her breath. "Okay fine, I deserved that…"

"Miko. Get up." His tone was frosty in contrast to the blistering day. Kagome winced. _Shit. This is going to hurt if he's this pissed already._

Rolling onto her upper back, Kagome flipped herself forward onto her feet and even managed a couple of steps forward before meeting Sesshoumaru blade for blade. Gritting her teeth, Kagome pushed reiki into her arms and legs as Miroku taught her, trying to increase her movements. It was so hard to keep up with him – she thanked the kami that they used wooden swords instead of real ones. Otherwise she would be dead a hundred times over.

She hated the fact that he continued to wear his usual regalia and armor while _still_ not sweating or having a hair out of place. _Stupid, good-looking, pretty-haired jerk!_

Kagome ducked Sesshoumaru's high kick, swinging herself into a low roundhouse kick fluidly. The Daiyoukai managed to make a hop look elegant as he sailed over her head while turning and swinging down his sword with extra force. Scrambling out of the way with a summersault, Kagome withheld a small shriek as the tip of the sword pierced the ground. Back flipping away from him as he wrenched it out of the ground cleanly, the school girl rushed forward, ducking his swipe to thrust at his middle. She blinked as she found herself looking at a pair of expensive looking boots on her sword.

"Wha…?" she gasped as he disappeared in a flash. The sensation of the back of her collar being pulled was the only warning she had before she suddenly found herself seeing blurs of greens, blues, and browns as she was flung away, sword wrenched out of her grasp.

With the fear of puking keeping her from moving, Kagome lied face-down on the ground in a tizzy. She didn't acknowledge the footsteps that stopped beside her.

"You're still too slow."

"Well excuse me if I'm not youkai!" Kagome managed to holler. "And was that really necessary!"

Sesshoumaru spoke over her 'Oh kami, I'm gonna dieee!' comment nonchalantly, looking down at her with an air of superiority,

"It is not this Sesshoumaru's fault that you were born of lower standing than he. Instead, miko, you should try _harder_…or not have any high expectations at all, otherwise you wouldn't be so irrationally depressed when you do not meet them."

Her eyes snapped open in anger, her eyes resembling the brilliant blue core of a flame. Snapping her head up fast enough to catch him turning away from her, Kagome picked up the sword near her and tried to snag his trouser.

"Wait just a minute you jerk! What is that supposed to mea– !"

Her eyes widened at what happened next. The sword had pierced through the pant leg before stabbing into the ground. When the Daiyoukai continued moving, however, the fabric proceeded to rip up the seam indecently up to his hip where Kagome caught a peek of muscular pale thighs adorned with stripes and the edge of a fundoshi before he reared around, his silver-white hair flying with his movements. Sleek eyes narrowed in fury at the damage to his clothing as well as the humiliation when seeing her shocked, blushing gaze. Pink bled into gold.

Not even going to try and explain what the hell just happened, Kagome fled into the forest screaming as a pissed off Daiyoukai took after her, his ripped pant leg flapping in the wind. She weaved through the trees, ducking and hopping to just barely dodge Sesshoumaru's poison whip and deadly claws. He swiped through a thick oak tree cleanly, causing her to shriek. She flung herself through branches, jumped over bushes and shrubbery all the while gaining leaves and twigs in her hair and thin cuts through her clothes and skin.

"Sesshoumaru, please stop!" she cried. "It was an accident, I swear!" She felt terror rip through her when a small bubble of laughter escaped her throat from her next sentence:

"I didn't mean to see your underwear! Honest!"

_Oh Kami! Why did I have to laugh! Now I'm dead miko for sure! InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and the others are going to unknowingly eat me for dinner from the spit! I'm dead, I'm dead, DEAD, DEAD, _DEAD!

She shrieked at his hair-raising snarl, just missing a swipe – the acrid scent of poison filling the air.

"EEK!"

Her next screech echoed throughout the forest, causing the surrounding black birds to fly out of the canopies of trees with loud caws and squawks.

InuYasha sat up straighter from his position from his chosen branch on the tree overlooking their new campsite. Yawning, he scratched his ears and looked side to side before shrugging. He dozed back to sleep. Miroku and Sango, however, shared uneasy glances.

"Do you think we should…?" Sango's whisper trailed off uncertainly. Miroku shook his head, although his indigo eyes shared the same tumultuous emotion within them as she.

"No, no. Kagome knew what she was getting into when she asked Sesshoumaru for help." _I think. Who knows with Kagome-sama?_

"I told you," Kagome stressed tearfully, a small bump on the side of her head as she stitched up Sesshoumaru's pant leg, "It was an _accident_." The miko found herself pants-less as well as she stitched up the Daiyoukai's hakamas. Hers was currently being used as a blanket across the Daiyoukai's lap, efficiently covering himself up. He sat on the other side of the tree, opposite of her. He seemed to be brooding.

If she had seen the corners of his lips twitching upward, ever the slightest, she would have either passed out from shock or believed it a delusion – blaming it on the traumatizing experience of being hunted down by Japan's most dangerous predator.

A bud of friendship bloomed that day…both unknowingly and accidentally.

…

Days later found the pair taking a small, five minute break. Thankful for the pond Sesshoumaru allowed them to train by, Kagome reached down into the surprisingly crystal blue waters and splashed her face multiple times. She sighed in bliss at the cool feeling of the wind gently caressing her wet skin, her rosy cheeks catching a break as well. Kagome blindly searched for the fluffy hand towel she took out of her bag. She padded her face dry once successfully grasping it. Quickly redoing her hair into a high ponytail and pinning her bangs to the side, Kagome guzzled the water from her new, stainless steel water bottle.

Curiously, Kagome turned to gaze at her sensei to find the Daiyoukai sitting on a low, but sturdy branch of a tree that was determined to at least overshadow half of the pond. His eyes were closed and his features looked peaceful – an expression she had yet to see around her. The fact that he finally let his guard down low enough to do so now produced a ridiculous amount of giddiness within her.

Shaking her head, Kagome endeavored to try and get to know the youkai she had been training with for over two months. Slowly, but surely, she crawled on the long and bumpy branch, growing a little uneasy as the shallow waters deepened and even saw a few fish skim underneath the surface. When reaching the Daiyoukai, she plopped herself down.

Glancing down at a small rattle, Kagome watched as Tenseiga seemed to sing, for lack of a better word. The miko smiled. It seemed so peaceful now – an oxymoron considering the dangerous, occasionally blood-thirsty youkai beside her.

Blue eyes traveled to find Tokijin beside it, still and unassuming – however, thanks to her training with Miroku, the evil and destructive aura of the blade made her cringe and raise the hair on her arms and neck. Even before spiritual training, the sword gave her the creeps. But now it was down-right malicious. She glanced up at Sesshoumaru to find him still as silent and peaceful as ever. It did not seem to bother him that carried two swords that were completely the opposite of the other. One of peace and harmony, one of dark intentions and power.

"If you had to choose between them, which would you pick?" she asked out of nowhere.

Red-marked lids slowly parted to reveal alert golden eyes. She envied how he never seemed drowsy or tired. He turned his magnificent silver head; the green-eyed monster within her hissed at how the sunlight – weaving through the gaps in the canopy – reflected off the strands and made it shine. Withholding the injustice of genetics, Kagome repeated the question again to his irritating raised eyebrow.

"What is it that you speak of, miko?"

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Kagome. Ka. Go. Me," she ranted briefly. "I'm referring to your swords – if you had to pick one, which would you choose?"

He just stared at her, long enough that she began to shrink away from him. "What is the point of this question? This One has both of them so it does not matter."

Kagome rolled her eyes, unaware of his eyes narrowing at her disrespect, "It's just a hypothetical question, plus I'm curious. You have two swords in your arsenal that completely contradict the other – it doesn't make sense to me. Which would you keep if you had the choice?"

"Tokijin," he answered promptly. He found himself…puzzled, when her gaze saddened. "What now, miko?"

"Why Tokijin?" she asked instead. He gave an elegant scoff at her pointless question.

"It has power and strength – the ability to cut, unlike Tenseiga."

Her eyebrows furrowed downward, "So because Tenseiga cannot cut…it's useless? But what about Rin-chan?"

His mind's eye flashed a memory from two years prior. A little girl, stubborn and compassionate (reminding him of the young woman beside him), lied down on the ground in blood, bite marks reeking of wolf. Her eyes, once a deep mahogany that were shy, timid, and exuded kindness were now opaque and glazed over with death. Empty. His elfin ears twitched ever the slightest as he heard Rin shriek with laughter as she played with the kitsune in a nearby meadow. He could imagine her running, laughing, blushing, and collecting flowers that she always presented to him before placing them in the side pouch of Ah-Un's harness. The perfume of wild flowers had remained with them ever since she became part of his pack.

Sesshoumaru could not imagine _not_ having Rin with him. He frowned ever the slightest. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the miko leaning forward just a bit so she could peer at him. Her delicate features were smooth and peaceful, a warm smile on her lips and a knowing, gleeful twinkle in her uncanny, sapphire-colored gaze. Gold eyes took in the black mane that hung down beside her, the wind brushing through the waves of ink.

He did not like being analyzed. And furthermore, he was furious that the miko, an ally for only two months, had been able to make him see the worth of Tenseiga when even his father, after years of arguing and fighting, could not. Bokuseno, Myouga, Totosai, and Saiga have proclaimed the Tenseiga to have more importance than Tessaiga in the fact that it brought back life rather than take it. Even after witnessing such impact himself, he never acknowledged the feeling of contentment with Tenseiga with the contentment he felt when he was able to temporarily use Tessaiga when confronting a Sounga-controlled InuYasha.

Until now. Not until this infuriating miko with her strange, enigmatic ways made him aware of the presence of the little girl he brought back to life. Made him realize just how empty his life could have been without Rin there to give her heart-felt smiles and adoration.

He sneered, "Only this Sesshoumaru has been able to tame Tokijin into submission. If you were to try, miko, you would be overwhelmed." He felt hollow when he should be feeling smug.

Her eyebrows furrowed downward once again. "Why ever would I wish to?"

Sesshoumaru felt himself stumped. He was used to have others strive to be better than anyone else. Even the taijiya, the houshi, and the hanyou wished to be stronger – to be victorious in battle. But not she. She wanted to fight in order to protect. She was not seeking strength to be the victor, but to prevent.

"To be strong – to have power," he stated the blatant obvious.

"But for what purpose should one need power?"

"To have power and strength brings about respect and obedience. It keeps one safe and in control."

"That same power that can rise you above others," Kagome countered, "can also destroy you. Not even counting the ningen history recorded from my time, there has to be many rises and falls of youkai dynasties, right?"

Several dynasties came to mind, but he refused to voice them out. Taking his pause as a reluctant affirmative, Kagome pushed onward,

"Power can save but also corrupt. I believe the fine line between the two is created by the purpose behind the need for power. The kind of power you talk of is about the power needed to make others submit – there's no trust and loyalty, only fear."

"Fear instills loyalty. It enforces the social structure of minorities submitting to their betters."

"Fear can also create resentment. It has, is, and will continue to bring about revolutions of thought, beliefs, and customs. It creates discord, chaos, and death. Is that the path you wish to walk, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

She paused for a moment, glancing down at Tokijin. The miko looked up at him. Something in her gaze made him wish to squirm for some reason – something that hadn't occurred since he was a pup and was caught digging a hole in his mother's garden despite her telling him not to.

"I remember when I first met you – you wanted Supreme Conquest. You wish to surpass your father in power. Is it still true? Because if you do, this is what you will find: pain…and regret. In order to have what you want, you have to be willing to be alone. Could you?"

For the first time, he was at a loss for words.

Not willing to cope with the fact that he lost a debate over a subject he had refuted for centuries, he used her current leaning position to shove her off the branch and into the water. He felt only somewhat pleased with the outraged half-shriek before the irritating female submerged into the depths. The calm within him had been disrupted, just as she had disrupted the pond's serenity.

Gasping when she broke through the surface, Kagome glared up at the Daiyoukai with murder in her gaze.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

Without waiting for a response, Kagome turned around and began her swim back to shore, all the while internally freaking out at the prospect of there being any mizu-youkai in there along with her. She missed how his gaze showed the slightest signs of discomfort, frustration, and confusion.

…

A couple weeks later on the road in which the Inu-Tachi gained a good four more Shikon no Kakkera, Kagome announced that she needed to go home and stock up on supplies. InuYasha stubbornly ignored her until finally spitting out in anger that they were going to stay where they were and she could find her own mode of transportation.

"Feh, do what you want!" InuYasha kept on walking until designating the new campsite.

Sesshoumaru smelt the minimal change in the miko's scent going from trepidation and stubbornness to hurt. The Daiyoukai showed no outward sign of disapproval, but the emotion was felt all the same. The miko had been diligent and earnest in her quest to become stronger. Thanks to her training with the taijiya and himself, she was able to travel further than usual, something he knew the hanyou appreciated but never acknowledged – his pride still smarting. She never neglected her duties to care for the children, since they seemed to look to her for motherly comfort. However, she now took on new responsibilities she never thought within her reach: night watch, hunting, fighting. She even helped in the past couple of skirmishes, erecting a barrier around the children and Ah-Un while helping to destroy the creature after the shards.

He didn't think it nor did he acknowledge, but deep down he was a little bit proud of his student in the small achievements she made. It was nothing compared to his expectations of her and what she could do once her training was complete, but they were small, meaningful stepping stones to something greater.

A leader should learn when to forgive for one of his member's slights – and if not forgive, then to learn to move past the insult in order to bring about cohesiveness to the unit. In order to find and gather more shards, the group needed to be in-synch – a concept every individual in the two groups seemed to understand…except for the half-breed.

_This One still believes that Father made a mistake in siring him. How can the whelp ever hope to be a good Alpha if he's still stuck acting like a pup?_

Mentally shaking his head at his younger half-brother, the stoic Daiyoukai turned to the miko. He found her anxiously biting her lower lip, glancing at Kirara, then trying to shoot masked glances towards him. The dilemma was clear. The trip would be too far away for Kirara to make back to the well in one night.

Very well.

"Come, miko, this Sesshoumaru will take you." He ignored the shocked gazes of all, sniffing haughtily at them as he turned towards the direction of Edo. Kagome's eyes brightened.

"Really?"

"Do not make this One repeat himself."

"But shouldn't you stay to help in case Naraku appears?" Kagome asked uncertainly, ignoring InuYasha's indignant scoff.

"Iie. There is suitable enough protection. Now come. This Sesshoumaru should have you there before sunset."

Giddy with happiness, the miko bustled around the camp gathering her things into her yellow book bag. She watched sadly as the straps began to fray where they attached to the body and how some of the patches she had made to keep it together were starting to wear thin as well.

"Seems I'll have to replace you," she sighed before clipping it shut. Jogging over to the patiently waiting silver inuyoukai, Kagome glanced up to an emotionless mask. Undaunted, she asked,

"Does your cloud really move faster than Kirara?"

"Iie."

She frowned, "So what's the point of you taking me?"

In response, he quirked an eyebrow. Kagome felt dread enter the pit of her stomach. Sesshoumaru's face remained unchanged, but at the same time – she didn't understand how or why – she couldn't help but feel as if he was smirking evilly at her (but did Sesshoumaru ever joke?).

Within a millisecond, Kagome found herself plastered to the towering youkai lord, trying to keep her dinner from coming up as light encased them in a circular orb before traveling at amazing speed that left everything a blur.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh G–_

Her thought process continued as such until she found herself standing on solid ground once again. Swaying back and forth, Kagome tried to firm her grasp on her tumultuous stomach and right her dizzy brain. However, she quickly teetered onto one side away from the Daiyoukai. He watched with a small bit of amusement as she fell on her bottom ungracefully before rolling onto her hands and knees, her body weight falling back on her heels for several moments.

"Holy crap," she eventually muttered, shakily standing up once again. Kagome caught herself from spinning around too quickly, but all the same she found herself glaring up at a blank face she swore was secretly laughing at her.

"You!" she hissed, stabbing a finger against his chest. The sound of her finger hitting metal was dull; he quirked an eyebrow at her as if asking 'are you serious?' and making her wish he didn't have his armor on. The effect was totally wasted.

"_You_ are an insufferable jerk who loves to scare the loving poop out of people far too much, mister! If you weren't my friend and sensei and I could put a set of prayer beads around your neck, you would be saying 'hi!' to the underworld, pal!"

_Friend?_

Tilting up her chin defiantly so she could imitate his haughty look of distain (he was amused at how the look actually seemed to lose its coldness when mimicked by her), Kagome turned away from him to stomp towards the well. He gave an elegant snort at her antics.

"This girl doesn't take crap from just anyone! Got it?"

The silent smile disappeared from his eyes when she turned around, her expression one of thanks. Her wide eyes were filled with gratitude, a small, shy smile he had never seen before gracing her lips. With the dying sun setting in the background, she looked enchanting in her usual training garb of a plain white haori and midnight hakamas. Her bright, sapphire eyes glowed. With a small blush dusting her cheeks, the usually impudent miko bowed forward in thanks and respect. It was something he always secretly demanded from her, but never received until now.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered.

He wasn't quite sure if he cared to hear her addressing him in such a way anymore. Not quite sure how to voice such a preference, the Daiyoukai kept silent. When she straightened back up, he surprised her with a slight bow of his head.

Smiling brightly, Kagome turned and swung her legs over the rim. Tossing her head back to look over her shoulder at the looming youkai that had become her sensei and somewhat of a friend, Kagome said before jumping,

"I'll be back in three days! Promise!"

And with a small push forward, sun-kissed orbs watched as the small slip of a woman fell down into the well's depths. The clearing lit up in periwinkle blue as the magic pulled the girl away from the Sengoku Jidai and to the world she originally came from. Walking forward until he stood beside the well, Sesshoumaru placed a hand onto the well's rim from where she sat. It was still slightly warm from her touch. The small area still smelt of her, but that was it. There was no longer any sign to suggest that a strange miko with strange mannerisms and beliefs had once been in existence in this realm. He could no longer feel her warm, compassionate, and loving aura. She was gone.

The Daiyoukai could not understand why he suddenly felt so ill at ease with such a realization. The other times beforehand, he had felt nothing when she disappeared back to the future. But now, he felt lonely. Cold. Empty.

Something changed. And it bothered him. Immensely.

_Friend? _

…

Something was upsetting the miko.

The miko had been gone a little over a week and a half – a period of time unheard of. During that time, the combined groups had won over two jewel shards currently being held and protected by the houshi. The purification process was considerably slower than the miko's instantaneous one. The influx of power and the entrance of a certain miko's aura prompted the Daiyoukai, right out of battle with a vicious serpent youkai, to travel to the well as soon as possible. Nearly twenty minutes later he found the miko easily hefting a new bag over her shoulders. It looked stuffed with supplies, but no longer were there any worries of having to do patchwork or double check that every nook and cranny was stitched and in good condition. She was adorned in her practice garb this time, her hair long and free.

There was something strange about her, a peculiar look on her face. He couldn't quite describe it. Her aura, however, was strangely mute – it was as if it was suppressed. He internally frowned. He was used to a miko where she proudly wore her heart on her sleeve without a care for judgment and scorn, even with his own criticism.

She barely made eye contact, though she offered him a strained smile. Immediately, Kagome reached forward and took hold of his empty left sleeve. Perplexed yet understanding that she did not wish to talk (which was very unusual – the ningen could never keep her mouth shut), Sesshoumaru used his orb to bring them back to the group.

Throughout the uncomfortably silent journey, Sesshoumaru felt himself plagued with a gnat whose voice was irritatingly similar to the woman-child beside him. What was wrong with her? What caused her to be upset? Was she alright? But she smelt just fine: healthy and unharmed.

The Daiyoukai found himself really wanting to kill something. Again.

Why should he care at all what was causing the miko to act strangely? He was only an ally. She was a ningen, below his notice. If only that was true. He could still hear her casually acknowledging him as something more than an ally, more than a sensei – a friend. The young woman was naïve and innocent despite all of the trials she has faced and endured; he doesn't know if he respects her or merely feels exasperation.

Out of the corner of his left eye, he took note of how tightly her hand grasped at the white linen with red accent. He felt a small surge of protection swell up within him as the faint scent of salt made itself apparent. With only a moment's hesitation, the Daiyoukai veered off course, heading towards the West. Beside him, the girl gasped at the sudden change, fumbling against him clumsily before gaining back her posture.

"Aren't we going back?" Her large eyes were quizzical. He continued looking forward.

"Iie."

She sighed at the typical one-worded response, "_Where_ are we going then?"

"Hn," he replied, ignoring how her scent changed from fear and sorrow to consternation.

At some point, the orb began to slow until the light completely disappeared. Expecting to see trees and feel the solid ground beneath her feet, Kagome paled when she certainly saw trees, but several hundred feet below them. Breath hitching in her throat, Kagome squeaked before plastering herself to the youkai beside her. Timidly looking down, she relaxed a fraction when seeing the cloud beneath their feet.

Cautiously, like a fawn, she relaxed her fierce grip on his sleeve until she was simply holding it – a substitute for the hand that was not there (she thought guiltily). With amazement and wonder, the seventeen-almost-eighteen-year-old looked around her and eventually found herself enjoying the much slower ride, the wind brushing back and playing with her hair. The sky was an endless magical blue, the sun high above and clouds above them in almost reaching distance. Blue eyes were wide as seagulls flew past them, the scent of salt and the sound of crashing waves assaulting her. The ocean was not yet in sight – but it was near and assaulted her senses.

Without fear, she glanced down to find the thick forests dissipating and slowly replaced with fields of grass – long and waving in the wind like water. Behind her, Kagome took one more look at the vast vegetation of Sengoku Jidai Japan. Far off in the east, she could see majestic purple mountains. The tightness in her chest slowly released, allowing her shoulders to relax and the stress-induced lines to erase.

Sesshoumaru felt himself calm down as her aura mellowed down to a more pleasant state of serenity and tranquility – it was laced with sorrow and panic, but it was faint and not so prominent.

"It's so beautiful here," she whispered, tears welling up in her gaze, but not overwhelming. Just the tears of one who witnessed something truly breathtaking.

Beneath them, the landscape gradually changed from untouched fields to gravel that eventually thinned out into sand. They had reached the coast. She closed her eyes and released a pent-up sigh, enjoying the sea breeze and the sound of waves crashing against cliffs and lapping against the beach.

"Is this not in the future?" Sesshoumaru found himself asking, taken aback.

He had never found the inclination to question anything she brought back from the future except to intercept anything she was about to treat Rin to. He had never questioned the thick-bound 'books' as she called them, though their presence had surprised him – the miko was indeed educated instead of the commoner ignorance he believed her to have. He had never felt bound to ask if youkai society survived to the future since it was without doubt that they did – youkai nature was, after all, adaptive. He never asked how things would change, how customs would change, or if anything would take place that would affect him and his lands. The Daiyoukai did not believe in fate and taking the easy way out – he would make his own path rather than follow the words of a girl who knew how things were going to happen versus what has yet to happen to _him_. A ruler does not use a crutch.

"No," she sighed, her mood somber just a little. "Some nature has been preserved – such as the coast, Mt. Fuji, and habitats for endangered species, but not to this extent. It's so…unmarred. Do you know that at night, I can't even see the stars because there is so much population density? Too much pollution, too many people, too much construction…"

She trailed off, knowing that she was going to rant – a trait of hers that he silently abhorred. His lips turned downward ever the slightest. Usually, the miko would continue her rant despite his feelings or actually not know when to stop. But she knowingly stopped herself.

"Something is ailing you."

"You could say that…" she whispered. "Could you bring us down? I want to walk on the beach."

Silently acquiescing, the Daiyoukai lowered them until the mist disappeared and two pairs of identical boots were touching white sand. The miko immediately reached down and took off her boots and socks, walking barefoot on the warm and soft sand. Raising an eyebrow, the Daiyoukai followed nonchalantly. The wind twirled his hair around him, long and silver-spun. He absentmindedly combed his hand through his mokomoko.

"What has upset you, miko?" He wondered when he stopped demanding and began asking.

She stopped ahead of him, back to him. He was taken aback at how small and frail she looked. Usually, she was so bright and cheery, showering the group with her love and care. She was hot-headed and had a nasty temper on her when provoked (most of the time by InuYasha), had the tendency to nag and ask uncomfortable questions, and tried so hard to prove herself all the time. She held such an immense amount of reiki within her that sometimes it masks her petite stature. She could be loud, out-spoken, abrasive, and overly passionate about many things. She didn't cower and stood up for herself. She was irritating on many levels – a kind of irritating that was good-natured and didn't grind on his senses as much as he believed it would. She could not be emotionless – there was no hope for her because she wore her heart on her sleeve and didn't know how to live any other way.

And quite frankly, he didn't wish for her to change – to become more like him.

She was deeply hurting.

That uncomfortable tightening in his chest returned.

"I no longer have a future in my time," she choked out, her shoulders trembling ever the slightest yet refusing to turn around.

Was it because she did not wish to show weakness? But why – she had never acted that way before. For once, the Daiyoukai was disturbed at how she tried to hide herself from him. He did not care for it – at all.

"Miko – look at this Sesshoumaru." His voice was stern and brooked no argument.

Slowly, she turned around with her arms wrapped around her like a hug – either for self-comfort or to protect herself from him. Her face was crumpled and slightly red as tears poured down her face. Bright eyes were dark and scared.

That uncomfortable, suffocating feeling grew tighter.

"What has happened?"

"I…I took my finals," she whispered, "for that school I mentioned to you before…And…A-And I f-failed them. All of them. I…I…I can't…" she couldn't speak.

"And there is nothing you can do? Are they that important?"

"There's nothing I can do," she sniffed, the tears pouring, "G-Good grades in h-high school dictate w-where I c-can go to s-study and get a g-good job. Now…there's nothing f-for me. I have nothing a-anymore. No s-school, n-no friends, no f-future prospects…S-Sesshoumaru – I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" she wailed heartbrokenly.

He watched as she broke down, sobbing and hugging herself. She was so different from what he was used to seeing. He was used to her being so strong and immobile, always an optimist and looking on the bright side.

This woman before him was confused, scared, and feeling alone. For that is what she was, he realized startlingly. At the end of this journey, everyone would stay here in their appropriate world and have each other – but there was no guarantee for her. She may end up here or back in her world. If she stayed here, she would lose her family and the world she grew up in. If she went back to her world, then she had nothing: no way to provide for herself and her family, no education, and none of the second family she found here.

Either way, she would lose.

It was something, he realized again, that she knew from the start but still pushed onward. She returned for weeks at a time to try and make up for the mistake she has made by shattering the jewel while knowing (but not yet understanding) the consequences that would come from her decision to see this journey through. A girl that grew up with no knowledge of who or what she was yet trying her best to fulfill expectations that were unfounded. She tried her best to balance her responsibilities to both worlds and had finally failed. The task of being the Shikon miko was something she did not ask for, but bravely (out of naivety or actual courage) accepted.

She reminded him of the young youkai he used to be, when responsibilities that shouldn't have been his for a good couple centuries were suddenly poured onto his young shoulders. He remembered the spite and resentment he had felt – the feeling of helplessness that made him doubt who he was and what he was capable of being.

He had no one to lean on.

But she would.

Throwing away the age-old voice saying that she was ningen and unworthy, Sesshoumaru stepped forward and closed the distance between them. Kagome gasped, sad eyes replaced with shock as he tugged her forward into his one-armed embrace.

He was unbelievably tall, all-encompassing, and smelt comforting. As the realization that he was doing something completely out of his comfort zone entered her mind, her face crumpled and she hugged him tightly in return. His strong arm encased her trembling shoulders, holding her tightly. A deep rumble from within his chest escaped him. He lowered his head to tuck hers underneath his.

Sesshoumaru did not offer words of frivolous promises he could not keep. He did not say that things would get better – for they would, there was no doubt, but that was something that only time could decide. She was scared and confused and he would provide her the one thing she needs the most at this moment: a rock to keep her steady.

He would keep her strong and centered while she continued to slowly instill humanity in him.

_Friends…_He thought disjointedly, taking in her familiar, lovely scent. Sounds of seagulls and the scent of the ocean surrounded them. The sun warmed their skin. Kagome's features melted; she snuggled further into the youkai before her. With a silent command, the mokomoko draped itself over the small miko, sheltering her from everything except him, except the hug that showed he understood.

He didn't know what it was he felt, but he knew that something changed within him. And oddly enough, he was not as disturbed and angry as he probably should have been. All he could feel at that moment was that he found someone just like him. How ironic that the only person that could relate to him in any way was the supposedly useless miko that had hung around his brother for the past couple years, traipsing across the countryside in indecent clothing she claimed was 'normal' in her time.

For once, he relaxed. His aura flared, recognizing the woman in his grasp as something more than an ally, a friend…

…_Pack…_

* * *

yay! another update! Hope you guys liked this one - I enjoyed writing it, especially that last part. Yes, there will be a part 3. I couldn't squeeze everything into just one chapter or I wouldn't have fulfilled my promise otherwise (that I put on my profile - I don't know if anyone reads them anymore...). Thank you for all of the heart-warming reviews and support! Next chapter - more memories to come and hopefully Sesshoumaru will return back to the real world and give out divine retribution while making up for his mistakes. :)

Lots of love!

-Miss Artemis


End file.
